No End In Sight
by KS.reader
Summary: Bella is battling an illness she never even knew existed. She struggles daily with pain, school, bullies and much more. When a family move into Forks things start looking up. Will Edward and his family be what she needs?
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**A/N: Hi, this is my first attempt at writing a story, so please don't be too mean. I don't mind some criticism though as I'd love to know how to improve.**

 **Please take into consideration that I'm in England and have never been to the United States (even though I really want to) so some terms I use may not be American, which I'm truly sorry for.**

 **I will include links to images of outfits, maybe rooms and other things, at the end of each chapter. I like to have a visual for things like that when reading fanfictions; makes it easier to picture the scene.**

 **I've written the first six chapters already so you're not waiting whilst I'm writing the next. I don't know how it's going to go but I'm going to give this story writing thing a go. I'll post the first 2 now and see what kind of reaction they get before updating.**

 **Anyway, please read on and remember to review. I hope you enjoy.**

 **KSreader**

Chapter 1: The Introduction

I used to believe that everything happens for a reason.

I used to think that bad things only happen to bad people.

I used to believe that you only suffer if you've caused someone else an equal amount of suffering.

Of course, when I believed all this I was a stupid, naive child. I still am I guess.

But with everything I've been through, I've come to accept that none of this is true. I just wish I'd come to this conclusion sooner. If I had, I might have been more prepared for what's happening to me now!

I'm a Junior at Forks High School, located in a small town called Forks. You'll find Forks in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington. It's one of the rainiest places in the United States and has a ridiculously small population.

I've been here my whole life. I've always loved it here. I've never been able to picture myself anywhere else. But over the last twelve months my situation has worsened - drastically - and Forks has quickly become the last place I want to be.

Before I go any further let me introduce myself properly...

My name is Isabella Marie Swan - though I prefer Bella - and I am chronically ill! I have a long-term illness called Myalgic Encephalomyelitis (M.E). This is the story of how the appearance of one family made my battle with this illness a great deal better! This is my story!

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter. I PROMISE it will get better. Not all the chapters are this short. Please review... even if you're not going to read on. I still want to know what you thought. Anyway... onto the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I think its better than chapter 1 and I hope you agree.**

 **KSreader**

Chapter 2: School 

I wake with a start. My vision still a little cloudy as I come to. The morning sunlight illuminates my room through my partially open curtains. I never close them all the way. I like the way the moonlight casts shadows over my ceiling and walls at night. It fascinates me. It keeps me occupied until my body is ready for me to go to sleep. It's like counting sheep. The patterns send me into a daze, a trance, like I'm under a spell.

At night, when I'm staring at the shapes that dance across my bedroom, I try to envision the distance that the light has travelled in order for me to see it. I wonder how many kilometres it is exactly. I try and fathom how long it would take to travel that distance. Thoughts turn into fantasies and soon I'm picturing myself walking, running that distance.

It's as if, for a split second, I'm not ill. It's as if I can walk. I can run. I can do anything a normal seventeen year old can do. If I concentrate hard enough, I can almost remember what it's like to do any of that without difficulty.

It's all wishful thinking.

At the end of the day I can't do any of that stuff any more. I'm not a normal seventeen year old, and I'm slowly starting to accept that. However, that doesn't mean I can't dream.

My alarm pulls me out of my thoughts, deafening me in the process. I hate having it so close. I hate that I _need_ it so close. I reach my hand out to my left and turn it off.

It's very rare that I sleep long enough for my alarm to actually wake me up. Usually, I wake due to pain somewhere on my ME ridden body. This morning it's my shoulders. They ache and throb as I stay led on my back.

My dad, Charlie - former Chief of Police - will be in soon to help me out of bed. His alarm is synced with mine so he knows when I need assistance. When my mom was here, he used to be out of the house before I was awake. Either fishing or at work. He loved his job. I still feel guilty that he had to give it up. I feel guilty that I'm the reason.

Charlie is now my carer. He gets paid for it but it's not what he wanted to be doing at age 35... looking after his teenage daughter. He loves me though, so he doesn't complain. For that, I'm eternally grateful.

Like clockwork, there's a knock at my door. "Come in", I call. My dad opens my door and walks over to me. He gently perches himself on the edge of my bed and grabs my hand. "Morning Bells," he greets in his gruff voice, "How are you feeling?".

I hesitate before I answer, "I'm a little sore". He raises one eyebrow. I know what he wants, what he's asking for. I elaborate, "My shoulders are throbbing and my neck is starting to ache. Also my pelvis is causing me a bit of pain."

"Okay sweetheart. Let's get you down stairs so you can have your medication." he says.

He stands and slides his left hand under my shoulders, so his fingers splay under my neck and shoulder blades. His other hand grips mine as he hoists me up into a sitting position. I whimper but manage to stay somewhat silent.

I don't like making my pain known to my father. He's not stupid. He knows I'm in pain, but the less attention I draw to it, the better.

Once I'm sat up he grasps my ankles and swivels me round so I'm sat facing him. He asks me if I'm ready, I nod and he picks me up bridal style. I'm not heavy, which has been helpful since I became ill.

Charlie says I weigh lighter than a feather. I never know how to feel about that statement. I realize that I've lost weight since my illness began but I don't like how noticeable it's becoming.

He carries me to the top of the stairs and carefully places me in the seat of the stair lift we had installed into our house nearly nine months ago.

He walks downstairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast and get me my pills. I like how he leaves me to do this part on my own. I don't get much independence these days, so using the stair lift by myself is a moment I treasure. Though I suspect he doesn't venture far from the doorway, just in case he is needed. There are many good things about Charlie, and one of them is he understands what I need, when I need it and tries his best to give it to me.

It's a slow journey. I have to keep my finger pressed on the 'down' button. The loud humming sound accompanies my adventure down the stairs.

Once I'm at the bottom, the machine beeps and Charlie helps me stand. Though he supports all my weight, it's a relief to see the world from my 5'4 height... even if it's just for a second. He hoists me up bridal style again and walks until he can place me on my dining chair.

I say _my_ dining chair because I have a special one. Whilst the other seats at the table are normal chairs with wooden frames, mine is cushioned with a neck support and arm rests. It gives me the chance to sit at the table and have a meal with my dad, like a normal teenager should, rather than be imprisoned in my bed eating off a tray.

I take my first set of medication before Charlie starts with breakfast. He makes us pancakes, as always when it's a first day back at school. It's been a tradition of ours for as long as I can remember.

Every time it's the first day back after school break we have pancakes. I used to be the one to make them but that's had to change, among many other things. It was fun watching him learn. He'd curse everytime something went wrong. One time he had the temperature too high and instantly charred the batter. He discarded the mix and tried again. It took him twenty-two tries before he made the perfect pancake. _Well, nearly perfect._ We split it in half and shared it because there was no way we were going through that ordeal again! It was the worst pancake I'd ever tasted but it was worth the endurance. He'd made an effort and that's all that mattered.

Once I've finished my breakfast I take my last set of morning medication and he hoists me up _again_. He carries me through the house to one of the first installments he had made to the house. When my mobility was beginning to worsen and we realised there was no end in sight, my dad arranged for this room to be built onto the left side of the house (the other side is occupied by a garage).

The room stretches the length of the house. It's split into two; a closet area as the main part and a washroom on the right side - towards the back of the house. I call it my 'Beauty' room and it says so in fancy writing on the door. The main area has a colour scheme of beige, navy blue and coral. A large navy blue chaise sits at the far end of the room, under a window that displays our front yard. Beige cushions, detailed with coral a flower-pattern sit on top of it. On the wall opposite the door is a long built-in wardrobe, painted navy blue. It has retractable racks which allow easy access for me. The drawers open using motion sensors so I can get inside them without having the trouble of manoeuvring my wheelchair back and forth. On the wall adjacent to the door is a vanity table. It's navy blue with a gap big enough for my wheelchair to fit. It doesn't have drawers that go either side of the chair like a normal vanity table. Instead it has them on the right side of the mirror, tall and spacious enough to fit everything I need, as well as being the perfect height for me to reach the top one. The left side of the vanity is empty. It's just like a normal desk. The handles of the drawers are coral and the mirror is framed by beige coloured leather, studded with lights.

My dad places me in my wheelchair and makes sure I'm comfy before leaving the room. I have an electric wheelchair. One that I can control myself via a control stick and buttons. Another bit of independence for myself. There are times when Charlie has to manually push me, if I'm too tired or in too much pain. But this is something I like to do myself.

I move towards my wardrobe to pick my outfit for the day. I decide on a navy blue Nike sweatshirt, black Nike leggings and a pair of white Vans. Comfort, not style! I lay them out on the chaise.

At exactly 7am there's a knock at the door. I summon the visitor into the room. It's my nurse, Sue Clearwater. She comes to the house in the mornings and at night to help me wash and dress.

It's a difficult process for me; One- because of the pain and fatigue it causes me and Two- because it's embarrassing. I hate this part. Having someone help me onto the toilet, help me shower, and help me dress was not something I had planned for myself at seventeen years of age. But its the hand I've been dealt so I've got to play my cards as best I can!

It helps that Sue is so nice. She's very caring and gentle. She knows what I need without me asking anymore. We have a routine that plays out perfectly, everyday. We're like a well-oiled machine. She's been my intimate carer for about nine months now. Thats when I started to struggle with movements like sitting on my own, and reaching below my knee.

The washroom is fully equipped for me to use. It's a very spacious room. On the right of the door is a floor to ceiling shelving unit. It holds towels and toiletries. Ahead of the door is a large sink with space for my wheelchair to fit underneath. A large mirror hangs above it. The toilet is to the left of the sink. It's specially made to fit my wheelchair over it. The shower is in the back left corner of the room. It's a roomy cubicle, big enough for me in my wheelchair and Sue.

I have a different set of wheels for in here. My bathroom wheelchair has large wheels with handrims if I want to self propel, though there are also handlebars for Sue. The backrest and seat are padded with a grey, waterproof material. There is a horseshoe gap in the seat which means I don't have to get up to go to the toilet; I just wheel myself backwards over the bowl.

Me and Sue have become experts at allowing me to keep a _little_ of my dignity; towels covering my lower half when I go to the toilet, wearing bikinis when I shower, a waterproof sheet to place around myself so I can wash my intimate parts.

Once Sue has helped me get ready, she assists me back to my wheelchair so I can go to my vanity table and apply the small amount of make up I can tolerate. This illness has caused my skin to become sensitive, so I can't wear too much. All I apply is some foundation for under my eyes (to hide the horrible bags). I look so tired that if I don't do this, I'd scare everyone at school - more then I already do! And that's it, voila! All done!

I wheel myself through the house until I'm in the entry way. My dad is saying goodbye to Sue. I think something is going on between them. I haven't missed the longing looks, the lingering touches or the whispered words. I wouldn't mind if they hooked up. My dad deserves happiness after everything he's had to deal with, especially on his own. And if the person to do that is Sue, I'd be ecstatic. She's an amazing human being! My dad truly deserves someone to love like he loved my mom once upon a time... though that's a story for another time.

"Bye for now Bella" Sue calls as she makes her way out the door, "I'll see you at 9pm tonight. Have a good day!". Me and dad say our goodbyes and with that she's gone. It's close to 8am so I travel to the room that was added to the back of the house.

Where as the back door used to lead straight to our backyard, it now leads to a hallway. There are two doors. One is directly to the left and it leads straight to the back garden. The second door is a bit further down the hallway to the right.

At the end of the passage, I open the door and head for my desk. This is my study. Incorporated into the wall that situates the door is a bookcase; apart from the doorway, the whole wall is covered. When you enter, to the right, is a long oak desk. It comes out into the center of the room. It's easily accessible for me in my wheelchair. Against the left hand wall is a filing cabinet. Attached to the wall opposite the door is a large whiteboard and to the left of that is a small oak desk and drawers for my tutors to use.

About twelve months ago my school timetable was reduced by my doctors. We were told to sort out tutors to come to the house as I would no longer make it the full six and a half hours at school. At first it was one hour off of the day. Now I only go into school for lunch and two lessons, Spanish and Biology II.

The work I do at home is no longer full lesson periods either. When I used to attend a full day of school, I had six 1hr lessons and a 30 minute lunch. Now I do four 30 minute lessons at home and two 1hr lessons at school, with the lunch still included. It's an extensive change but it works.

At 8am my first tutor arrives. Mr. Mason is a tall man with a receding hair line. He wears a poorly ironed pale blue shirt, navy sleeveless sweatshirt, a black tie and slacks. I don't think I've ever seen him in anything else. He teaches me English. A lesson I love! Did I mention I'm a book worm?

He walks in, closely followed by my dad. Charlie offers us a drink, and when both of us decline he quickly exits the room. He knows not to disturb my lessons. I hate wasting any time, I don't get enough as it is.

Me and Mr. Mason get on with it. He pulls the textbooks out and I pass him my Shakespeare booklet I had to do over the Christmas break. He tells me he'll mark it for tomorrow and starts the lesson. The work isn't too hard and I find that a lot of what he's taught me has sunk in, though I know that's not going to be the case later on.

Sooner than I'd anticipated, our thirty minutes are up and it's time for my break before my next lesson begins. Mr. Mason leaves after a quiet chat with my dad. I know he was just giving Charlie an update on my condition during the half an hour he was absent. He worries too much!

I wheel my way through the house and go to the living room. My dad carefully helps me stand and I slowly shuffle the couple feet to my recliner. My breath catches as the pain sears through me; climbing my legs and shooting up my spine. He carefully helps me sit down, holding most of my weight. I take a few minutes to control my breathing.

We do this as much as we can. The doctors have told me to try and weight bear a few times a day, even if it's just to move from one chair to another. I'm not allowed to overdo it, though some days I can't even manage it once. He gets me a glass of milk and a cookie, which I consume eagerly. I have to keep my energy up.

After a 30 minute break, I'm back in the study ready for my next tutor. My Government teacher Mrs. Jefferson topples into the room. She is fairly young, late twenties to early thirties. She has blonde hair with dark red, almost brown streaks running through it. She always wears a dress of some sort. Everytime I see her she appears in expensive looking clothes with pearls around her neck. I feel like I should be wearing a gas mask when I'm near her. It's like she bathes in perfume before arriving. My dad notices it to. We joke about it after she's gone. I think she does it in hopes of impressing my dad, even though she's a _happily_ married woman. Each day, as the time is approaching for us to leave the study she sprays more of that awful perfume on and adjusts her dress around her breasts so more cleavage is showing than before.

Today, I swear she's going to accidently flash her boobs to me and my dad. She's wearing a low cut red dress that hugs her provocative curves. Her hair is in a fancy updo and she wobbles in her 5inch, red heels. If she knew how ridiculous she looked I think she'd be running away screaming right now, looking for the closest place to hide. I try not to snicker as she stumbles for the second time since entering the room. My dad quickly ducks out before the laughs he's sure to be holding in escape him. Lucky bastard!

Once she's no longer trying to look _sexy_ in front of my father, she's a damn good teacher. I feel a little tired and yawn once or twice in her lesson. She doesn't comment on it or get offended by it. My tutors are used to it by now. They know I can't help it. I have an illness that makes me overly tired.

Towards the end of the 30 minutes I start to struggle concentrating. There's a sentence she says that I can't understand a word of. I can feel my eyes drooping and my arm starts to ache from the writing. Mrs. Jefferson notices too because she slowly starts to wrap the lesson up.

She declares it over, no more than two minutes later but tells me to stay where I am. I don't think I can move even if I try. The sudden fatigue has taken me prisoner and doesn't intend to let me go anytime soon.

I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear familiar click and I suddenly begin to roll. My dad is wheeling me out of the study and into the living room. He lifts me from my chair to the couch and reclines me. I whimper! The pain in my shoulders, neck and right arm hit me all at once and I can't hold it in.

Somewhere in the background I can faintly hear talking. I can just make out what's being said, _She was struggling towards the end. I had to repeat myself four times before she acknowledged me. I think it would be best to cancel her next class and see how she is after a nap, Charlie."_

 _"Thank you Claire. See you tomorrow."_

Shit! I don't want to miss trigonometry. I hate the lesson, it's the one I dread the most. But I'm not doing great in it and I was hoping to make some improvements today.

Nothing goes to plan for me, I know this. I don't know why I continue to try and plan ahead. It never works! I'm too tired and sore to care right now. I fall asleep, only to wake up sometime later and feel like I've hardly slept a wink. I hate this illness. It never gives me a break.

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is the blanket that's been thrown over me. I look around and notice my father sat in his recliner, watching the sports channel. A second glance and I realize he's not watching the tv at all, he's watching me. Once he sees I'm awake he sits up a little straighter. "How ya feeling Bells?", he asks in a quiet, but tense voice. I clear my throat.

"Tired. And my shoulders are throbbing", I reply. I try shifting so I'm sat at a better angle but immediately regret it. A shock of pain is sent up my back and lands in my shoulders. I wince and try with all my might not to cry out.

I look over to my dad and see his eyes clenched shut tightly. He looks as if he's in pain. Once I'm still and silent again, he slowly opens his eyes. His mustache twitches as he drags in a deep breath. He slowly stands up and turns the tv off. "I'll be back in a minute.", he mumbles as he shuffles out of the room.

I close my eyes as I try to hold back the tears that have pooled in my eyes. I hate hurting him. I hate seeing that look in his eyes; like he's angry - angry at himself. I know he feels like he doesn't do enough. And no matter how much I reassure him that's not the case, he still believes it.

Several minutes later he appears in front of me with some painkillers. We both know they won't do anything but we always try them. Any attempt to take the pain away.

I glimpse at the clock on the wall above the fireplace and see its 10.35am. My next class is at 11am at Forks High School. If I'm going to make it we need to leave in ten minutes. "Daddy, can you move me to my chair please? I need to go get my bag ready for school" I ask. I have experienced this enough to know that he won't let me go so easily; not in the state I'm in. To him, my priorities should be health-school-friends. To me, they are school-health-friends. Thats probably wrong but I can't help it! I've always loved school.

"Bells, I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you think you should be resting for the remainder of the day?" he asks in his authoritive tone.

"Well, I should," I say sweetly, "but I can't miss anymore school. And Angela said she's got something really important to tell me. Something that I have to hear TODAY! I never get to gossip anymore... PLEASE!!!" I beg and plead. I flutter my eyelashes and stick my bottom lip out. He doesn't like to deny me chances at being a normal teenager. My dad can never deny this face either, unless he's made his mind up on something. Luckily he isn't so certain today - I've been worse.

Reluctantly, he lifts me into my chair and I make my way to my Beauty room. I slowly and carefully get my bag and make sure everything I need is in it. Ten minutes later I'm ready to leave. It's January so before we go Charlie helps me into my winter coat. He wheels me out the door and to the car.

He still has his police cruiser parked on the street, the department let him keep it after he left. He was a well respected officer, who is still called Chief by most of the town. To many, there won't be another like him. That's right, my dad is one of a kind. _And don't I know it._

He rolls me to the side of the other car. The one that's parked in front of the garage. It's a black Hyundai iX35. My dad lifts me from the chair and into the passenger seat of the car. He closes my door and puts my wheelchair in the trunk before hopping into the drivers seat. It's a ten minute drive to the school, which is spent in silence; neither of us in the mood to listen to music or speak. I'm concentrating on preparing for the next two and a half hours, and Charlie is focusing on driving cautiously so he doesn't hit any bumps too hard.

When that happens, it jolts me and causes more unnecessary pain. Not what I need right before two and half hours of pure chaos. He pulls into the disabled bay and jumps out. He's soon at my side opening the door and lifting me down. Once I'm situated in my chair he passes me my bag, kisses me on the head and says goodbye. He tells me he'll be back after my Biology class and he loves me. I respond with 'I love you too' and 'see you later'.

I start moving towards the entrance. Mr. Varner my trigonometry teacher (the one I cancelled on earlier today) is walking out of the school as I reach it. He nods a greeting at me and holds the door open as I pass. He taps his toe at how long I'm taking and once I'm finally through, huffs and strolls away.

I make my way to Mrs. Cope's office to sign myself in. It's a small, stuffy room with one desk and a waiting area made up of yellow cushioned seats and a small table covered with out-of-date magazines and a small plant pot. I roll towards the desk and sign myself in. Most of the time I make my way in and out unnoticed. It's not that I don't want to see Mrs. Cope. _Okay, maybe it is._ She can keep you talking for a _long_ time and I want to be near my next class before the hallway rush begins. Being caught in an ocean of teenagers whilst in a wheelchair is not a good situation to be in.

I make it to my class just as the bell rings, signalling the end of another lesson. I wait for the previous students to exit the classroom. None of them allow me to enter first, though I don't expect them to. I loath how every single person that leaves the room stares at me. Jeez! _Is no one used to seeing me like this yet?_ I keep my head down and stare into my lap. No matter how many times I leave the house in my wheelchair, I don't think I'll ever get used to the looks I receive!

Finally the last student leaves the room and I begin to make my way into the classroom. I'm nearly all the way through the doorway when I'm shoved to the side. My wheelchair tips onto its right side slightly and my shoulder lightly hits the doorframe. I manage to swallow my cry of pain when my chair lands back onto its wheels, instead taking deep breaths.

It takes me a minute to regulate my breathing and when I'm calm enough I glance up to see what, or to be more specific _who_ , pushed me. I spy the retreating form of Jessica Stanley. She's a bitch! Together with her group of followers, she's even more so. They are the reason I am starting to hate this town. So many people know what I was like before, when I was healthy, that they don't believe the severity of my illness. Many think I'm faking it.

She glances back over her shoulder at me, with a smirk that tells me she heard my intake of breath. I resent letting them know what they do to me. I hate letting them win! I maneuver myself to my desk. Unfortunately I sit right in front of Jessica. She uses this to her advantage; whispering things about me loud enough for me to hear, throwing tiny balls of paper at the back of my head and seat. I don't complain. I take it all in stride.

The rest of the class starts to file into the room. Mrs. Goff, my Spanish teacher, is the last person to enter the classroom. She's my favourite teacher. I think she's most of the male students favourite as well. She's in her mid-twenties and she is beautiful. With her flawless olive skin and long dark brown hair, she catches the attention of any and all males.

Once everyone is getting on with the task, Mrs. Goff makes her way over to me. "How are you today, Bella?" she asks me in Spanish. I'm probably one of the only students in this class that can have a proper conversation with her. I smile up at her as I think of how to answer.

"I'm okay thank you Mrs. Goff. You?", I reply in equally fluent Spanish. No need for me to explain in detail how my morning really went; I don't _really_ know how much the people around me can understand.

"I'm fine thank you. How were your morning classes?" she questions and before I can muster up a believable lie, she raises one eyebrow; challenging me to answer truthfully.

I sigh before grudgingly responding, "I made it through two but I had to cancel Mr. Varner's lesson. I don't think he was too thrilled about it." I look down as I say this; showing a sudden interest in the blemishes on the tables surface.

I wonder what the culprit was thinking as they scratched at the desk. I wonder if they put much thought to the pattern they had created. I wonder if they were able to have a conversation with Mrs. Goff without feeling like a failure; that's what I feel like right now. A failure. I hate feeling so weak in front of someone who appears to be so strong. It's infuriating. A feather light touch on my knuckles drags me out of my self-destructing thoughts.

"I hate when they do that!" Mrs. Goff exclaims. Confused, I look up at her about to ask what she means, when she elaborates, "the drawing on the desks. I hate it when they do it. It makes the room look so untidy. I can't wait for the day I catch one of the offenders". I giggle. She sounds genuinely pissed off, but I can hear the underlying amusement.

She's done it again; changed the subject when I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. And that's another reason she's my favourite teacher. She knows exactly what I need and tries her hardest to gift me it. She reminds me of Sue and Charlie in a lot of ways! We quickly bring our conversation to a close and she ventures onto the next desk.

Sooner then expected, the bell rings and everyone bustles out the door. I wait for the final student to leave the room before making my way to the cafeteria. The crowds of students part for me like the Red Sea for Moses. You'd think ME was contagious the way people acted around me. It's not contagious. At all. Eventually I make it to the cafeteria. I glance around before spotting Angela sitting at our usual table.

Angela Weber is my one and only friend. I used to have many followers; everyone wanted to be friends with the Chief of Police's daughter. I don't know why, it's just the way things were. Angela is the kind of person to not judge you because you're different. We've grown up together. Well, I've grown up with every other person in this cafeteria as well, but Angela is the one that's stuck by me. I know that she still hangs out with Jessica and the bitch squad when I'm not here, but she doesn't let them get inside her head. Not all the time anyway. Angela's a good friend.

The bitch squad is what I call my ex 'friends'. The leaders are Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Rosalie Hale. They are joined by Mike Newton (Jessica's on/off boyfriend), Tyler Crowley (Lauren's bf - at the moment), Jasper Hale (Rosalie's younger brother), Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney and Angela.

Rosalie and Jasper are complete opppsites personaility wise. Rosalie is a senior and likes all the attention on her, whereas Jasper is fairly quiet, he keeps himself to himself. He doesn't get involved when they gang up on me for one reason or another; he walks in the opposite direction. But the rest of them, excluding Angela of course, will find any excuse to put me down. I'm starting to become immune to it, but it still hurts a tiny bit.

I make my way to our table, not bothered in the slightest by the stares and murmurs of those around me. As I approach the table, Angela stands and moves the unnecessary chairs out of the way to make room for me. She bends down to give me a gentle hug before reaching down to the right side of my wheelchair and putting the manual brake on.

Once she's sat down opposite me we start to catch up on what's been happening in each others lives. We talk about the winter break that's just passed. Naturally, Angela has a lot more to say than me. I let her do most of the talking. There isn't much to say about mine and Charlie's Christmas and New Year. During the two weeks off from school, I crashed twice.

 _A crash is what ME sufferers call an extremely bad time with our illness. Our symptoms worsen; we feel more tired, we are in a lot more pain than usual. The severity of the crash varies from time to time. Some can even hospitalise you._

I crashed on Boxing day after the Christmas day celebrations and again on New Years day due to the get together we had with dads friends from LaPush on New Years Eve. It's something that us sufferers come to terms with eventually; everything we do has a consequence on our bodies. Too much energy used can cause a crash, over sleeping can cause a crash, under sleeping can cause a crash, feeling too much emotion can cause a crash. It's a very complex illness, with many hidden surprises just waiting to jump out at you at any moment.

On the plus side, my dad did his best to make our Christmas the best he possibly could and I don't think he could've done any better. I got everything I wanted, plus more; books, music, dvds, new clothes and lounge wear, headphones, make-up, shoes - the list is endless! We spent Christmas alone, just the two of us; cuddled up on the sofa watching Christmas movies.

On New Years Eve, dads friends from LaPush came by to celebrate; the Black's (Billy and his son Jacob), the Clearwater's (Sue and her children Seth and Leah) and the Uley's (Sam and Emily). The house was busy, loud and constantly full of laughter. I had to head to bed for a nap at 9pm to make sure I was awake to bring in the New Year with everyone. I just about made it but soon fell asleep. My dad carried me to bed, where I told him to go back down stairs and carry on the celebrations. He deserved it!

We both fall silent for a few moments trying to think of a topic to talk about. After all, our friendship isn't like it used to be. Then I remembered something I'd mentioned to Charlie earlier, "Oh, what was it you wanted to tell me about? You said it was urgent and I absolutely _had_ to know!" I inquire, curiosity lacing my voice. It's not very often I get to hear the juicy details of the social circles in this small town.

My question instantly sparks her interest. The words are barely out of my mouth before she's a bubbly ball of energy in front of me. "Ooh yeah. Sotheresthisnewfamilyintownandtherellbethreenewstudentsattheschool.Apparentlythedadsa- ". I interupt her mid-sentence, having not understood anything she said after _'ooh yeah'._

"Woah! Angela! Start again but slow down. And remember to breathe", I say. She giggles before she takes a deep, dramatic breath and tries again.

"Sorry. So there's this new family in town, the Cullens. And as of tomorrow there'll be three new students here. Apparently the dad is some specialist doctor who'll be working at the hospital and the mum is an interior designer. No one has seen any of them yet. They're keeping themselves well hidden and tomorrow is the first day they'll be seen around Forks.", she practically squeals.

I sit silently for a moment trying to produce a good response but the only thing to leave my mouth is, "And why would this interst me?". Angela looks at me in shock. It's as if she's frozen in time; she comes to a complete stand still. Stuck in one position, like a statue; eyes wide as saucers, mouth gaping.

She recovers a minute later, a stuttering mess sat infront of me. "W-what do you mean _why would this interest you?'_ When does something like this _ever_ happen in Forks. I can't remember there ever being a new family arrive in town, can you? I mean...it's the talk of the town. How have you not heard this already?"

I pause for a moment whilst she continues to look at me. I don't think she realises what she just said. I wait a minute, but when it appears that she hasn't noticed, I give her a pointed look. I can tell the exact moment she realises; her eyes widen almost imperceptively as she gasps. "Oh my gosh! Bella I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. I mean, I know you wouldn't have heard it. That was so stupid of me to say. Please forgive me?", she apologises.

I'm not mad. I'm not even upset. I'm just shocked, I guess. Angela is usually the one to realise her mistakes before I can even comprehend what she's said. This time it's like it completely skipped her mind that I'm ill. I'm actually rather happy right now, as crazy as that sounds. She treated me like I'm a normal friend. I can't fight the grin that's threatening to take over my face.

She starts to look more and more worried with every second that passes where I don't respond. "Angela it's fine, seriously. You know I don't mind!" I tell her. She seems to calm a bit at this.

I check my phone and notice the time. I need to leave for my next lesson. A quick glimpse around the cafeteria and I notice that some people have already left to commute to their next class. Angela comes to my side of the table, bends down to hug me in a silent apology and take the brake off my wheelchair. She walks along side me as we go to our next lesson. Wer're in the same class so she generously carries my bag for me.

When we reach the door, she hangs it over the arm of my wheelchair before entering. I wheel myself into the room. Biology II is taught by Mr. Banner. He is a small man in his early forties with short, ash brown hair.

I direct myself to my desk which is located at the front of the room, on the right side. I have an empty space next to me, which I love! The spacey desktop is just what I need for my final class of the day. It's satisfying to know that I don't have to worry about crushing someones toes or wonder if they heard my whimper of pain.

Biology is always the hardest part of the day. It's one of my favourite lessons, but because it's my last of the day I have little to no energy left. I struggle to concentrate and the pain heightens. Right now, sat behind my desk listening to Mr. Banner talk about onion cells, all I can concentrate on is the relentless throbbing in my back and neck. It's a constant, dull throb.

The class starts with a buzz of noise, meaning that today's task has started. I have no idea what to do so I begin to raise my hand, to beckon Mr. Banner. As I do, I whimper and immediately put my hand back on the table. It caused the pain in my shoulder to increase. Luckily the split second that my hand was in the air, caught his attention.

He quickly makes his way over to me and asks if I'm okay. I hold up one finger, signalling him to give me a second to pull myself together. Once I'm ready, I ask him to repeat what I have to do. He does so and afterwards I apologise profusely for not listening the first time. Of course he tells me not to worry about it, and to take all the time I need - even if it means I don't complete the work for today.

As he walks away, I hope and pray that no one heard our conversation. I should've known, I'm never lucky enough to get what I want. "And the special treatment is given again.", comes a voice from behind me. Damn! I know exactly who it is without turning. Lauren Mallory. "Another award winning piece of acting you just pulled off again Bella. Now you can just sit back, relax and not worry about a thing while the rest of us actually _d_ _o_ the work. I don't know how you get away with it! But it makes me sick!" she sneers. _Oh how wrong she is._

I can hear a few people snicker around me. I burrow into myself and get on with the work, there's no reason for me to add fuel to her already blazing fire.

The rest of the hour passes without incident and before I know it, I'm signed out and greeting my dad in the parking lot. He carries me into the car before backing out and driving us home. He asks me how my lessons went. I tell him the truth; that they were difficult but I managed to complete all the work. I decide to keep Jessica and Lauren's jibes of the day from him. It will only put him in a bad mood.

Once we are home, Charlie carries me up the stairs and to my bed. He knows exactly what I need. There's no reason for me to get changed, the clothes I wear in the day are either lounge wear or sportswear. _O_ _h the irony._ I quickly fall asleep.

I'm slowly roused from my slumber by Charlie, telling me dinner is almost ready. He helps me sit up in the same manner as always. He carries me to the stair lift where I demand I use it. Once I'm downstairs and sat at the dining table I can relax. A plate of Spaghetti is placed in front of me. Charlie joins me moments later and we enjoy a peaceful meal filled with light-hearted chatter. Once he clears our plates, he moves me to the sofa.

In the living room is a large, brown leather, 3-seater couch, opposite the television that's mounted on the wall. On either side of the couch there is a brown leather recliner, that are turned inwards to face each other. A large, wooden coffee table sits in the middle of the room. The sofa and recliners are decorated with green, brown and cream cushions.

My dad places me onto my recliner and sits on the end of the couch closest to me. We watch TV until it's 8.50pm and it's time for me to go to bed. Sue will be here in 10 minutes. Charlie takes me upstairs to wait for her.

At exactly 9pm she arrives. She assists me with my night routine; washing, changing, going to the toilet, medication, and no more than twenty minutes later I am being wheeled towards my bed. Sue calls for my dad to come up and he lifts me from my chair to my bed. Sue stands off the side and watches intently as my dad tucks me in. He presses a kiss to my forehead before speaking for the first time since entering the room, "Goodnight Bells. Sweet dreams. I love you." I smile lazily up at him.

"G'night Daddy. Love you more." I manage to reply around a yawn. He chuckles slightly in response before leaving the room with Sue. As I'm trying to fall asleep I scrutinize the shadows that decorate the interior of my bedroom, like always. A sudden thought occurs to me, _I won't be the center of attention tomorrow at school. The Cullens will._

With that final, relieving image, I slip into a restless slumber.

 **A/N: There you go. The story begins. I'll see what reaction this gets before posting the next chapter. Please leave a review.**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit - https/www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/555842778994858567/?amp_client_id=m53yLaeXaWw66C3abFzciZ0HKOcKgGA7AqK2HKGehAGJMc22Cg1WGydLlE5k3Sn9**

 **Bathroom wheelchair - https/www.google.co.uk/search?q=wheelchairforshowerclient=ms-android-samsungdcr=0prmd=sivnsource=lnmstbm=ischsa=Xved=0ahUKEwigl_re1c3YAhUBjSwKHW25BqUQ_AUICCgCbiw=360bih=512#imgrc=MaqslyV-uwICQM:isa=y**

 **Bathroom layout - https/www.google.co.uk/search?client=ms-android-samsungdcr=0biw=360bih=286tbm=ischsa=1ei=ki1WWrSSMoLVkwXMip2ICgq=moderndisabledbathroomwheelchairaccessibleoq=moderndisabledbathroomwheelchairaccessiblegs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...5495.16453.0.17053.24.19.1.4.4.0.305.2643.8j8j2j1.19.0...0...1c.1j4.64.mobile-gws-img..0.9.1314...0j41j30i10k1.0.WgLeRJy0VNM#imgrc=ONhPRl-HU8F62M:**

 **Black Hyundai iX35 - https/www.google.co.uk/search?client=ms-android-samsungdcr=0biw=360bih=286tbm=ischsa=1ei=1j5WWpO9C8SXsAefxKOADwq=blackhyundaiix35pinterestoq=blackhyundaiix35pinterestgs_l=mobile-gws-img.3...570.9220.0.9837.11.10.1.0.0.0.487.1817.4j2j1j0j2.9.0...0...1c.1j4.64.mobile-gws-img..1.1.214...0i30k1j0i8i30k1.0.VswrgwIt2Gg#imgrc=CTVY0Z6Qd6-52M**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens

**A/N: Hi. Wow... I didn't expect followers and reviews so quickly. Honestly, I was expecting at least a week before anything popped up. I'm shocked but happy. Thank you for the reviews and follows so far.**

 **Okay... so I have a few things to say before carrying on. First, is it written okay? Like I said, this is my first try at writing _anything_ like this, so I'd like to know. And please be honest.**

 **Secondly, just to remind you, I have written up to 6 chapters so far. I'm in the process of writing the 7th. I wasn't expecting to update so soon but after seeing all the followers I couldn't make you wait for a few days so I'm uploading now. After this I'm going to bed (it's night in England) and I'll post Chapter 4 in the morning. I was thinking about leaving no less then 4hrs between each update. Some times it may be more but the least will be 4hrs. Is that okay? I'm not sure... let me know in the reviews.**

 **Lastly, it saddens me to admit that I have ME myself. So updates may sometimes be slow as it takes a lot out of me to write these. But I'm hoping that leaving at least 4hrs between each update will give me enough time to write a good portion of chapters. After all, I have the time. And just so you know, Bella's story with her illness is not an exact copy of mine. Of course I've used some of my own experiences as inspiration but the time frames and happenings aren't the same as mine.**

 **Anyway, enough about me. Let's carry on with the story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 3: The Cullens

My morning has been good so far. I feel giddy, excited to go to school and not be the focus of every single person I pass. Today, my ribs are sore, they feel bruised. My knees and ankles have a constant ache in them, like I've been crouched down in the same position for hours.

I'm currently sat at the table eating some cereal. Charlie sits opposite me reading the newspaper. At moments like this, I have the chance to really look at my father. I notice the dark circles under his eyes, the wrinkles that faintly crease his face. This illness hasn't had an impact on just me, but also my father. He looks like he's aged ten years in just under two. If I didnt feel guilty already, I definitely would now.

After consuming my last lot of morning meds, Charlie helps me stand and shuffle to sit down in my wheelchair. The pain in my ankles and knees spreads up my legs as I hold my weight for a few moments.

I drive myself into the Beauty room and wait for Sue. She enters several minutes later, after saying a brief hello to my dad. We start on with the routine for the morning.

Once I'm washed, Sue helps me get dressed. Today I've chosen to wear a pair of plain black leggings, a white racerback cropped tank top, a denim jacket and a pair of white Adidas sneakers.

I leave my hair down for today, in an attempt to hide my collarbones that protrude more than they should. I don't want the new kids to make any crazy assumptions, though I know they probably will. They'll wonder if I starve myself, if I choose to be this way, if I'm lazy!

As soon as I'm dressed, me and Sue leave the room and go see my dad. He's sat on the sofa watching something sporty. When he sees me he quickly turns it off before getting up and showing Sue to the door.

The rest of the morning goes as planned. I have my morning classes with breaks in between. Mr. Mason wears the same ensemble he always does. I get my results back for my Christmas homework; 100%! This news makes me even more happy than before. Mrs. Jefferson wears a knitted grey jumper dress that shows NO cleavage. I guess she was a little cold yesterday. It is winter after all. I find her class a lot easier today; only missing a word or two in the half an hour.

After a short nap I head back to my study. Less than five minutes later Mr. Varner enters the room, scowling. Suspecting he's still unhappy about yesterday, I immediately apologise for skipping his lesson. He dismisses my apology and says he understands, though I'm not sure he does. I let it go anyway. We get on with the work. I struggle with understanding trigonometry; always have, even before I was ill. However, Mr. Varner is an excellent tutor and I'm gradually making sense of it.

Our time is up, _finally_ , so we leave the study. I make my way to the living room and wait for my dad to conclude his conversation with Mr. Varner before asking him to help me. He helps me move from wheelchair to recliner, where I put my headphones in and listen to some music until it's time to leave. I must have dozed off because I'm called awake by Charlie saying we need to leave in ten minutes.

Soon we're in the car, on our way to the school. Charlie parks up, helps me out and watches me move towards the school. I turn to give him a final wave and when I do, I spot a car I've never seen before; a silver Volvo. It must belong to the Cullens.

I sign in before making my way to Mrs. Goff's classroom. The bell rings a minute after I arrive and the previous class flood out of the room, talking amongst themselves. Most of them completely ignore me, some still stare. I hear the words 'dreamy', 'handsome' and 'Cullen' from passersby and realise that I was right. _The arrival of the Cullens has taken the limelight off of me for a while._

It's such a relief.

I enter the classroom and take my place behind my desk. Others start to slowly enter the room. Jessica passes my desk with a disgusted look on her face before taking her place behind me.

"Is it okay to sit here?" I look up to see who the bell of a voice belongs to. A small pixie-like girl with short, black spiky hair is standing next to me pointing at the empty desk space.

I nod silently, shocked that she's even acknowledged me. She must be one of the Cullens. She sits down with grace that I can only dream of having and turns to me. Mystery girl stares at me and I stare back. I start to feel uncomfortable; I don't know what she's waiting for.

Slowly, I start to avert my eyes when she suddenly thrusts her hand out to me. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. I just started here today. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she says confidently. I can already tell I'm going to like this girl. I extend my hand to shake hers.

"Likewise. I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella", I reply with what I hope to be the same amount of confidence. She just smiles sweetly at me. Mrs. Goff walks in at that moment and the lesson begins.

Today we're working on speaking about our talents. She asks us to, one by one, say what we think our talent is to the class. Dancing, running, drawing, skating, maths - _people chuckle at that one_ \- climbing... and it goes on and on. When it's my turn to speak I'm interrupted by a snicker behind me.

"Sleeping." Jessica Stanley answers for me and the whole class bursts into laughter, apart from Alice. She just looks confused. I duck my head down as I feel my cheeks burning. Mrs. Goff tries her best to hush the class as quick as possible.

"Miss. Stanley, it was not your turn to speak. Please stay back after class. Now Bella, will _y_ _ou_ tell us what your talent is." she requests. I look up at her and she's gazing down at me with concern in her kind eyes. Or is it pity?

In a timid voice I answer, "Singing. I used to sing." That seems to be enough because she moves onto the next person, which is Alice. She answers with "fashion" before turning her head to look at me. I think she's trying to catch my attention but I don't dare look at her. I don't want to see the curiosity on her face, because soon will follow the questions and I don't think I'm ready to answer any right now.

Mrs. Goff tells us what to do next. We're instructed to have a conversation, in Spanish, with the person next to us about our talents. I glance at Alice to see her whole body facing me as she smiles away. "How good is your Spanish?" I ask in said language. She replies in clear, perfect Spanish that it's "pretty good", like she was born there and it's her native tongue.

We slip into easy conversation and before long we're talking about music and clothes; all stuff related to the work, _k_ _ind of_. It's different talking to her. She doesn't ask one question about what Jessica said or why I'm in a wheelchair. Mrs. Goff comes to check on us, more specifically _me_ , and she is soon roped into our discussion.

It doesn't take long for her to ask me what she really wants to know, "How are you Bella? How were your morning classes?" I quickly glimpse at Alice to see she's waiting intently for me to answer, just as Mrs. Goff is.

"I'm good thanks. They were okay. I completed all the work today." I reply nonchalantly, as if I'm talking about the weather. She smiles at me in response before moving to the front of the class and announcing it'll soon be time to go.

When the bell rings I wait for everyone to leave, as always. When the noise has depleted I go to move out of the room when I realise that Alice Cullen has stayed behind with me. I don't know why, but I don't get the chance to ask. Jessica glares at me from across the room and I know that's my cue to leave.

I make eye contact with Alice and gesture my head towards the door. We silently slip out of the room. She starts up chatter again, this time in English. People stare at us as we pass them in the halls. I'm used to it but I don't know if Alice is, though by the way she's chatting I highly doubt she's bothered much or that she's even noticed.

When we reach the lunch room I take a quick look at mine and Angela's table to see her sat with two other people I don't recognise. I realise that these must be the other Cullens. Dread fills my stomach when I spot Rosalie freaking Hale stood by the table talking with them all. I consider hanging back until she leaves, but before I can put my plan into action, Alice is beckoning me to follow her to the table.

She bounces up to them and kisses the guys on the cheek before introducing herself to Rosalie. I'm a bit slower in my venture over. As I'm moving, I take a closer look at the boys that are sat at _my_ table.

One is a beast of a man, with bulging muscles and a big goofy grin. He looks like a senior, the same as Rosalie. He's staring at her all googly eyed, like most men do. The other guest at the table is beautiful. That is the first word that comes to mind. He has messy bronze hair that looks as if he's been pulling at it all morning, and the most emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He's got a perfectly chiselled jaw and I can see his lean muscles through his tight grey t-shirt.

I look back up to his face and feel my own flame red. He's staring right at me. I quickly look away but not before seeing a lopsided smirk creep onto his oh-so-handsome face. I don't want to even consider what he's thinking about me. He won't find me attractive like I do him, I know that much.

I'm close enough to the table to hear what's being said now. Angela is talking about meeting Alice earlier this morning. Before Angela can even notice me, Alice is out of her chair and moving the unwanted chairs out of the way. I come to a stop once I'm under the table, and say a quiet thank you, hoping to not be noticed just yet. Everyone stops to look at me due to the noise my chair makes. Rosalie gazes at me with disinterest.

Alice is the first to break the silence. "Guys this is my new friend, Bella. We have Spanish together. Bella this is Edward, my twin," she motions to the gorgeous man sat next to me, and then she gestures to the other one, "And Emmett, our older brother."

"S'up Bella? I haven't seen you around here yet. Nice wheels!" Emmett booms at me. I hope that people are minding there own business, but a quick glance around shows me that nearly everyone is staring over here. _So much for me not being the center of attention today._

"Just ignore him. He doesn't think before he speaks. I'm Edward, though you already know that. It's lovely to meet you." says the perfect specimen sat next to me. _Oh my gawd!_ His voice is just as perfect as the rest of him, smooth and velvety.

"Hi. Thank you Emmett, I guess? No, you wouldn't have because I'm only in school from 11am", I direct to Emmett, "And it's lovely to meet you too!" I say to Edward, "I've heard some interesting things about you both in the small time I've known your sister."

After I say this they both groan. "Alice!" they whine in unison. It makes everyone at the table laugh, except Rosalie, who's looking at Emmett. When she realises I've caught her admiration of the eldest Cullen brother, she turns her attention to me.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" She asks with genuine concern in her voice. I freeze for a moment, unsure if it's a trap or not. I glance at Angela who shrugs, equally confused as I am. Scrutinizing the look on her face, I see no reason to believe her question isn't authentic. When I notice everyone at the table is waiting, I begin to answer truthfully.

"Eerm... well I'm tired today and -" but I'm cut off mid-sentence.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired today too. That back to school party really knocked me out last night. How about you Lauren?" Rosalie says. I realise a little too late that Lauren is approaching behind me and goes to stand next to Rosalie.

"I'm so tired today Rose. I didn't want to get out of bed but I did, unlike _some_ people. I didn't catch you at the party last night Bella. Maybe I missed you." Lauren replies in a sickly sweet voice. I feel my face flood with embarrassment. She knows that I wasn't at that party.

Before I can come back with my own remark, she carries on. "But I guess it's okay for you though Bella, right? You've had the luxury of sleeping all morning and you get to leave in an hour to go back to it. I'd love to have the time to nap but you know, we actually _want_ to learn." I maintain eye contact with Lauren. When she sees I'm not going to give in, she huffs and takes a breath to carry on with her insults. I hold my hand up to silence her.

"Just stop Lauren. I've heard it all a million times. If I throw a bone will you go away?" I say. I have to remain strong on the outside, even if I'm breaking down on the inside. The Cullens and Angela all snicker at what I just said. Lauren looks confused and Rosalie looks pissed.

Lauren starts to ask "What?" so I explain my point further, "Look, if I wanted a bitch, I'd have brought a dog with me." She understands me loud and clear now. Her face goes bright red (in either rage or embarrassment) and she stomps her foot. Both of them begin walking off and just as I'm about to start another conversation at the table, Rosalie speaks out, loud enough for the whole room to go silent.

"Bella, if I were you I wouldn't wear that top again. You're so skinny. It does nothing for you. Real men like curves, only dogs like bones." And with that she turns and walks away, leaving me in shock as the room explodes into laughter. Our table is silent.

I quickly recover, buttoning up my jacket rapidly and wiping away the few tears that have unwillingly leaked. I can't look anyone in the eyes and without further thought I make my escape, zooming out of the room. I speed down the halls and enter Mr. Banner's classroom. With a shaking hand I move to my desk and sit in peace.

As my tears fall silently, I replay what just happened in my head. I can't believe she said that. In front of my new friends. In front of Edward. What must they think of me? I know I shouldn't be bothered but it stings more then I care to admit.

Edward pov:

We all watch as Bella leaves the room. The laughs of everyone bounce off the walls, making the noise appear louder then it actually is. I look at Emmett and then Alice. None of us have a clue as to what just happened. We all look at Angela for answers. She's staring at Bella's retreating form.

The moment I saw her I was enamoured, and curious (obviously). Who wouldn't be? It's not very often you see a seventeen year old in a wheelchair. That doesn't bother me at all though. All I saw was the way her long tresses of chestnut hair tumble down, past her shoulders. That even though she's in a wheelchair she still moves with confidence in her actions and she doesn't let the obnoxious stares affect her.

When she looked up into my eyes, I felt butterflies in my stomach _as girly as that sounds_. Her eyes are like pools of chocolate and they stared straight into my soul, searching for something. The blush that tinged her cheeks is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The moment she spoke I _knew_ that I have to get to know this girl more. Her voice was like music to my ears.

She seemed to be in a good mood until the bitch spoke. And from there, everything went down hill. I don't know what blondie was talking about; Bella has luscious curves. I should know, I got a good look at her figure as she sat next to me, _well at her top half anyway_. And so what, if she seems a bit skinny; most girls are nowadays. It's not a crime!

Alice's voice drags me from my thoughts. "Okay, what the hell just happened? One minute we were all laughing and joking around, and the next Bella is out of the room crying. Angela?" she asks. I want to know the answer to this myself.

Angela's eyes flicker between all three of us before she finally answers, "It's not my place to say what's wrong with Bella but what just happened isn't a rare occurrence. They usually pick on her, because she's in such a vulnerable situation. But... they've never said anything like that before. I-I have to go find her. She needs to eat or..." Angela stops mid-sentence, afraid she'll reveal too much? She quickly leaves in the same direction as her friend.

Me and my siblings sit in silence as we eat, unsure of what to say. Surprisingly Emmett speaks up, " _It isn't a rare occurrence_? So she suffers through that most of the time?" he asks, though we know he's not really looking for an answer.

 _What a great first day._

Bella pov:

I sit wallowing in self-pity when the door opens. Angela rushes into the room with her arms open wide. She hurries over to me and envelopes me in a gentle hug. I try really hard to hold it in, but I can't, and the floodgates open. Sobbing into Angela's side, I let it all out.

Minutes pass and I slowly calm down. Angela sits beside me and pulls out my lunch from my bag. We sit and eat in silence. Angela is the first to speak. "Are you okay?", she asks. Thats a tricky question, right now I'm not so sure. I'm used to them saying I'm lazy and I know that I'm skinnier then most, but that's the first time they've ever mentioned it. It's wounded me more than I was prepared for.

"I will be. Did the Cullens say anything about what happened? I'm sure they're confused." I ask, sniffling. I'd rather not focus on me right now.

"Yes. They asked what the hell happened. They seemed upset and angry. Emmett was sending daggers in Rose's direction. I'm telling you, if looks could kill!" she chuckles. I try to force a smile onto my face but I'm sure it's more of a grimace.

"You didn't... say anything about... me, did you? About my illness?" I stutter. I don't want to tell them. Not yet at least. They're new here, and I want them to get to know me, _the real me,_ before they meet the girl that everyone avoids. It might be difficult, but I'll try my hardest to dodge any talk of my illness for as long as I possibly can. Angela vigorously shakes her head, assuring me that she didn't say a word about it. This makes me feel somewhat better.

Students start filling the room, bit by bit. Everyone looks at me, smirking, whispering to the person next to them as they enter. Lauren enters the room with a smug look on her face. She strolls past my desk, knocking my arm with her bag in the process. I close my eyes as the pain shoots through my arm, into my collarbone and up the right side of my face. Angela seems oblivious to my discomfort as she rushes out a goodbye before escaping to her place.

A pulsing throb paralyses me momentarily. I'm afraid to move, worried it will spread to the rest of my body. With my left hand I reach for my bag that is on the table, and slowly drag it towards me. I rummage through it, finally pulling out my emergency pain medication, all the while managing to keep my right side immobile. With a trembling hand, I bring the pills to my mouth and swallow them down with a gulp of water. There's no affect at first and I remain frozen.

I keep my eyes on the door, waiting for Mr. Banner to enter so I can inform him of my situation. My dad has told me that whenever a major problem arises, like this, I MUST warn my teacher. The door opens and Edward saunters into the room. I hastily turn my attention to the wooden desk in front of me. I start picking at the chips that are carved into it, with my left hand.

"You can sit here if you want Eddie?" I hear Lauren say in what I think is meant to be a seductive voice. Eddie? Really? I can imagine her sat at her desk behind me, slowly caressing the empty bench beside her, trying to coax him. I guess it makes sense, he's handsome and she's beautiful. They'd make a very attractive couple.

A shadow appears on my desk so I shift my eyes upwards, seeing who it could be. Edward stands with one hand in his pocket and the other nervously gripping the strap of his bag that is currently swung over one shoulder. He has a small smile on his face that curves up slightly more on one side. He's looking at me and I realise that he never accepted Lauren's request. "Nah, it's okay Lauren. I'd prefer to sit here, if that's okay with you Bella?" he asks, pointing to the vacant stool next to me. The whole time he keeps his eyes locked on mine.

I'm tongue-tied at first, unsure of what to say. He wants to sit next to me? He's choosing skinny Bella over curvy Lauren? I can't believe it! I hear her gasp of surprise at his words. All I can do is nod my head wordlessly, forgetting about my pain momentarily. _Bad move!_ I can't mask my pain as my neck throbs and goes stiff. I briefly close my eyes and take some deep breaths.

The affects of the pills starts to creep up on me. There's a reason they're _emergency_ pain meds; they cause extreme fatigue but take the edge off the pain. I start to move my right arm slightly; wiggling my fingers and rotating my wrist.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispers to me from my left. He's taken his seat and got all his books out. I hadn't even noticed. I was in my own little world for a moment. "Bella? Are you okay? You know... from earlier on in the cafeteria?" he asks again, a little louder, when I don't reply the first time. I'm so tired that I can't seem to get my mouth to work, so I just nod again, the pain not as bad this time. I feel so stupid!

Finally, Mr. Banner enters the room. He has his back to me and I'm too tired to call out his name. Eventually he turns around and spots Edward sat next to me. Mr. Banner quickly walks over to us and in a hushed voice, asks me, "Are you alright with someone sat next to you Isabella?". I manage a nod which is quickly followed by a shake of my head as I try to clear it of the fog that's suddenly overcome me.

 _When someone with ME feels more fatigued than usual, we get what's called brain fog. Brain fog is an episode of mental confusion that can strike without warning. It can cause lack of focus, poor memory recall and reduced mental acuity._

There's nothing I can do to clear it; I just have to wait it out. The issue is, brain fog is unpredictable. I never know how long it will last each time I experience it; seconds, minutes, hours, _d_ _ays_. There's no telling.

Luckily my mind clears minutes later. I glance between Edward and Mr. Banner, who both look slightly concerned. "Bella, do you need me to call your father?" Mr. Banner asks. I nod my approval and he moves away to do just that. I'm left with Edward, doubtful of what to say.

Just as Edward is about to speak, Mr. Banner comes back over. He tells me that my father is on his way. Knowing my dad, he was probably walking around with his phone glued to his hand all day, ready for a call. It's not the first time something like this has happened, and it won't be the last. "Do you need any help?" asks Mr. Banner. Unfortunately, I need to consider that question.

"I don't know... maybe?". He just nods and is about to approach Angela, when Edward speaks up, shocking us both.

"I'd be happy to assist Bella, Mr. Banner. I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen." He offers his hand, which Mr. Banner shakes readily. I guess he doesn't encounter many students that are so polite and forward.

He looks to me for permission. I nod my head, a little too enthusiasticly and Mr. Banner just smiles as he walks off. Edward helps me pack my bag before we both exit the room, leaving the curious whispers of everyone behind us.

He walks beside my chair as we make our way through the deserted corridors. I can see him glimpsing at me through the corner of his eyes every now and then.

Opening the door for me, he allows me to exit first, before stepping out himself. "Thank you for this. but you don't have to wait with me you know? I'll be fine on my own." I suggest, though I'm thinking _please stay_. He doesn't move, instead he leans against the wall by the entrance. I turn myself to the right so I can see him properly.

"She wasn't right by the way" Edward says. It's such a bizzare thing to say. I don't understand.

"She who?" I question.

"The blonde bitch, Rosalie, was wrong. Very wrong." He answers, the last two words quieter then the rest. Blonde bitch? I giggle at that. But I'm still confused. What was she wrong about?

"About what?" I pry.

"You... being too skinny. You're not. You're beautiful." He declares. I have no words. My cheeks tinge red but before I can answer, my dad pulls up and hops out of the car, drawing both of us out of our little bubble. "I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Goodbye Isabella." He says with a smirk.

He disappears before I have a chance to return the sentiment. I sit for a few seconds, trying - and failing - to stop the smile that stretches across my face. I bite my bottom lip as I make my way over to my dad.

Charlie's looking at me suspiciously, his eyes keep flickering to the school doors. He helps me into the car and soon we're driving home. I can't get his words out of my mind, _beautiful_. I blush just thinking about it!

We go over a bump in the road and I'm reminded of the reason I've left school early. I cry out as a shock of pain races up my right arm, over my collarbone and into my face. My dad pulls over to the side of the road. "Bella? Bells? You have to tell me where it hurts baby girl. Where does it hurt?" he demands. My face hurts too much to speak so I use my left hand to gesture to my right. The tears flow freely down my face, I can't hold them back.

Charlie rushes us back home. Quicker than I can comprehend, he's carrying me into the house and to my bed. He leaves the room to only come back moments later with water and pills. I gently place my hand over my mouth. I can't take them because I had the emergency medication no more then an hour earlier; I don't want to overdose. We've been through this enough times for Charlie to understand my action.

He puts the items on my bedside table, drags the rocking chair over from the corner of the room, and sits next to me. He carefully takes my left hand in his, and that's when I notice he's shaking. I grip his hand with as much strength as I can. My eyes are beginning to droop and soon I'll be asleep. Just before the fatigue takes hold of me, I whisper "I love you daddy."

I don't know what the time is when I wake up. It's still light outside so it can't have been more than four hours. Charlie is stood by the window, looking out at the bare trees. At the frosted streets. At the world. I watch him for a few minutes, not wanting to break his peace and quiet.

I test the use of my mouth by slowly opening and closing it. Thankfully, the pain seems to have gone. I wiggle my fingers then carefully bend my arm towards myself. It's still a little achy, but nowhere near as bad as before. The rustling of the sheets catch Charlie's attention. He swiftly moves towards me and sits back down on the chair he'd vacated in the time I was asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"About two hours. How are you feeling?" He answers. Two hours? I never sleep that much during the day, unless I'm crashing; my doctor told me to avoid sleeping more than an hour per day.

He must see the apprehension on my face, "Bells you needed the sleep. I know you hate it but I couldn't wake you. I'm sorry. Now can you please answer me, how are you feeling?"

"The pains not as bad anymore. It's gone from my face and collarbone. My arm is still a little achy but nothing that I can't handle." I admit. He nods silently.

He starts teasing the end of his mustache, thinking long and hard about something. "What's up Dad?" I ask. He's been silent for too long.

"What happened Bella? You were fine, well as fine as can be in your condition, when I left you and then Mr. Banner calls saying you're in a bad way. What caused it this time?" He finally asks. I feel like I'm being interrogated. Even though I hate telling him about the people at school, I have to. He'll find out one way or another.

"It was Lauren. I had a minor spat with her and Rosalie. I may or may not have indicated that she's a bitch. Things were said and I left to go to my class early. When she came in, her bag hit my shoulder; accident or not, I don't know. And well... you can guess the rest." I tell him.

The twitch of his mustache is the only reaction he gives me. I try really hard to figure out what he's thinking. Is he angry? Is he upset? I can't tell. Despite how much time I spend with my dad, he is still very hard to read.

Suddenly he explodes. "Those fucking girls! Thinking they can treat you like some shit on the end of their shoe. It makes me so mad! You're ill for fucks sake. Why is that an automatic green light for them to treat you like trash? What is wrong with them? And the guys can be just as bad. I mean c'mon, guys picking on a girl _in a wheelchair_. What is this world coming to?" he rages. I don't say a word, allowing him to let it all out. By the end of his rant, he's red in the face and is breathing harshly. I remain silent as he calms down. If I'm being honest, I'm shocked. Charlie hardly _ever_ let's go like this, and he _never_ swears. Well not in front of me anyway.

Finally coming back to present day, he looks at me, regret and shame in his eyes. Glancing down at his feet, he shuffles back and forth without saying a word. "I'm sorry." he whispers, almost so quiet I can't hear him. Why is he apologising? He's right after all. But I know what's wrong with him; he's afraid he has offended me somehow.

"Daddy it's okay. You're right. What they have done... what they DO is wrong. But there's no way we can change it. Yes her actions were out of line but at the end of the day, it's never going to stop. You've tried sorting it out numerous times already, and it just continues. I can deal with it, I PROMISE!" I tell him. At the end of my speech _my_ breathing is a little heavier. I'm proud that I managed to get it all out without stopping... especially after today's episode.

"But Bells, you can't handle it. You've proved that today. You said you left to go to your class early. I know what that means. You got upset. You let it get to you." he argues. As much as he loves giving me chances to be a normal teenager, he hates me being at school. Only because of the people that I have to encounter when I'm there. I can't really blame him.

"I assure you daddy, I CAN handle it. I only got upset today because there's these new kids at school. They seem to really like me. And I'm talking about _me_ , not the ill girl that people avoid. I didn't want them to see any of that, especially not on their first day. I guess it affected me more than usual. But I promise I'm strong enough to carry on facing those bitches. I can stand my own, you know that more than anyone." I say.

He comes back over to the bed and sits back down in the rocking chair. Grabbing my left hand, he looks me in the eyes, searching for anything that tells him I'm lying. He finds nothing. He inhales deeply.

"When did you become so mature? When did you grow up?" he asks me, bewildered. I'm unsure if he wants me to answer or not. I decide to tell him the truth, even if it's not what he's expecting to hear.

"When I became ill." I reply firmly. He stills and averts his eyes. Clearing his throat, he stands and slowly leaves the room. Once he's out of sight I let what just happened sink in.

Maybe sometimes, it's best to omit telling the truth. It can hurt the people closest to you, whether you intend it to or not.

 **A/N: Well that's Chapter 3. I'll post Chapter 4 in the morning. Thanks again for giving my story a chance. Please review. Night.**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit - https/ak1./cgi/img-set/cid/198083111/id/TFQThYsX5hG7vobTEs3bcg/size/y.jpg**


	4. Chapter 4: Rumours

**A/N: Hello again. More followers and reviews... still shocked. Thank you again. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. As I said in my last update, I'm new to this, so if a chapter isn't living up to the other chapters standards, please tell me and I'll try and modify it. I'd hate to disappoint you all.**

 **So here's chapter 4. You can probably tell from the title of this chapter that it isn't going to be nice. I will say this now, I am sorry if anything mentioned in the chapter offends anyone reading. Anyway, please read on and I hope you enjoy!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 4: Rumours

Last night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. He is slowly becoming my own personal brand of heroin. I can't get him out of my mind. I've never felt like this before. I get butterflies when I think about him; they flutter around in my belly, trying to find a way out. To be free.

Last night was the first night in a long time that I slept the whole way through. I'm not sure of the reason. Maybe it was due to the medication still running through my veins, or maybe - just maybe - it was because of Edward Cullen. I slept so well that I was woken by my alarm, which is a rare occurrence.

Yesterday evening Charlie didn't say another word about the problems at school. I think he was trying to dispel my earlier statement out of his mind. We went about our usual business.

My morning has been pretty uneventful so far. I'm currently in my Beauty room waiting for Sue. I've chosen to wear black leggings (again), a brown cropped top, green and blue flannel shirt and a pair of brown boots. I've decided to listen to Edward. I shouldn't let what Rosalie Hale said impact what I wear. And besides, I'm still a teenager, I should be allowed to wear what a normal teenager would without being judged for it, just because I'm ill.

Sue enters the room moments later, and helps me as usual. Once she's wheeled me into the main room to get changed, she moves to stand in front of me. Slowly, she sits on the chaise. "Bella," she begins, "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here to listen, always, not just care for you two times a day." I look down, slightly embarrassed. Why did Charlie have to tell her about the Lauren incident? I don't want to talk about it.

"I'm fine. I told Charlie that I can handle what the girls say at school. I know I can talk to you but there's nothing to talk about. I-"

"What are you talking about Bella? Charlie mentioned that a boy was with you when he showed up at the school yesterday." She interrupts, sounding confused. Oh! "He said he wasn't sure how to approach the subject and was hoping you would open up to me about it. You know how he is." She says. _Oh!_ I get it now. I chuckle lightly, blushing like the heart of a flame. I imagine my father did the same when he spoke to Sue. Poor Charlie!

"It was one of the new students." I mumble, hesitant to reveal anymore.

"Oh?" Recognition clear on her face. "The Cullens?" She asks, remaining silent until I confirm her assumption. I nod. "Well... tell me more... What's he like? Is he cute? Do you like him? Which one? because I've heard there's two brothers." She hammers out questions. I can't help but smile as I answer.

"His name is Edward and he's the youngest of the two. He's very cute... more than cute actually. I think I do like him yes, and he seems to like me too." _T_ _hough that's probably not true_ , I add in my head. "But that's all you're getting out of me." I tell her. We both laugh and carry on with our task.

Once I'm dressed I go to my vanity to brush my hair. I decide to put it up in a messy bun today. My arm is still achy so I don't want to spend ages brushing it out.

I wheel myself to the living room while Sue and Charlie talk. Sitting on my own for a moment gives me time to think. I recall the conversation I had with Sue. It's nice to have someone to talk to. To have a woman to talk to. The types of conversations I have with Sue are the ones I should be having with my mother.

Renee Swan left us when I was 12, almost 5 years ago. She'd been having an affair with Phil Dwyer, the schools old P.E. coach, for nearly two years. My dad had his suspicions but he didn't confront her, scared of what the outcome would be. My father loved her. They were high school sweethearts. I was conceived during their senior year, which ultimately trapped my mom here. She despised it. She had dreams of moving away and becoming someone big. She wasn't able to be that someone stuck in a small town like Forks. Phil Dwyer was her way out. He was in the process of joining a minor league baseball team. When it was time for him to go, my mom came clean. She confessed to my father and left. She left us both and for that I will never forgive her. I don't think she ever loved me. She doesn't call, she doesn't write, she doesn't even know I'm ill.

Behind me I hear the door close, bringing me out of my thoughts. Dad comes to sit in the living room. He looks at me and smiles awkwardly, before turning to watch the tv. I wonder if he asked Sue what I told her about Edward? It would explain the awkwardness to his smile. Fifteen minutes later my first class begins.

As we're on our way to the school I have this weird feeling in me. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know something bad is going to happen today. I _really_ hope I'm wrong.

Charlie parks up and helps me out of the car. Once I'm in my wheelchair I say good bye to him. Before I can leave, he stops me. "Bella wait!" He demands. I look up at him. "Promise me you'll be okay." he says. I smile up at him, and though I still feel that something bad is going to happen, I assure him. He hugs me goodbye, I watch him drive off and go to sign myself in.

I reach my classroom just as people are leaving. Now, I'm used to the stares and the whispers but today it's different. People aren't trying to be discreet like they usually do. Every person that passes points rudely, and laughs. I sit, frozen, unsure of what is happening.

Once the doorway is clear I hastily move to my desk. I'm trying so hard to keep my emotions in control, but not knowing why people are acting this way towards me, has me on edge.

Alice is the first to enter. She rushes to me, lightly hugs me and asks me if I'm okay. I assume she is talking about yesterday. "Yeah I'm okay now thanks. Yesterday was just not a good day for me." I say.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better about yesterday but you have bigger fish to fry, don't you think? I mean the rumours, which are _obviously_ rumours, are just preposterous." She declares. I am _so_ confused right now. Rumours? What is she talking about? I must be displaying my bewilderment on my face. "You haven't heard?" She asks, perplexed.

"I'm usually the last to hear anything, Alice." I tell her. She looks shocked at this, probably wondering how I cope. I wonder that myself sometimes. Our conversation is interrupted when an outbreak of noise catches our attention.

The rest of the class is filing in, and most are pointing and laughing my way. It makes more sense now; rumours have been spread about me and the gullible population of the school, which is the majority, are convinced by it all. That, or they find what is being said to be hilarious.

As I'm about to ask Alice what things have been said, Mrs. Goff walks in, halting my intentions. Alice leans towards me and whispers "Later", followed by a wink.

Class is over and me and Alice are making our way to the cafeteria. I keep my head held high, in spite of the pointing, the glares, the laughs. We remain silent, afraid that if we speak, someone who overhears will use what we say against me. You can never be too careful.

Finally we make it to our table. Edward, Emmett and Angela are already sat down talking to each other. They greet me and Alice kindly. Edward gets up and moves the useless chairs out of the way. I slide in, thanking him. He looks even better today than he did yesterday.

The chatter in the dinner hall is unusually louder than normal, but that's assumably due to the crap that's been spoke about me, which reminds me... "So c'mon. Spill the beans. What's been said about me now?" I demand.

Everyone at the table comes to a stand still. It's a funny sight to see. Emmet has a piece of pizza held mid-air, Edward is holding a bottle of water to his lips. Alice is stuck with her hand fastening her single hairclip back and Angela is frozen, previously twiddling her thumbs. It's a freeze frame, like someone took a snapshot. A second glance at Angela, I realize that she looks terrified and sort of worried.

Edward is the first to talk. "Well, things have been said... about the reason you're ill." He confesses, cautiously; as if what he is about to say will break me. "All completely ridiculous, by the way. But words been going round that the rumours were started to get to us... in hopes that we won't spend time with you." He rushes out the last part, like it was burning his tongue. _Great!_ _People are jealous that I've made new friends._

"It didn't work though. Nothing anyone says can change the friendship that we want with you." Alice chirps up, quick to reassure me. "We don't know who started the lies." she continues.

"Though it's not hard to work out." Emmett chimes in, glaring at something behind me. Of course I know who's responsible. And that would explain Emmetts foul mood; the Bitch squad sit at a table somewhere behind me. I know this because I can feel the heat of the glares burning my back.

"Out with it then. What bullshit is being passed around?" I ask with a sigh, acting like I'm not bothered. As I'm waiting for someone to speak I start eating.

"Are you sure Bella? Some of it's just plain nasty." Alice asks. I'm definitely, one hundred percent, sure! I nod at her. "Well the first thing I heard is that you have Dissociative identity disorder. Basically you have a split personality disorder and one of your personalities is an ill teenager." Alice says. I choke on my mouthful of yoghurt, making sure to swallow before speaking. I cannot believe it!

"That's a new one. Seriously? Oh my gosh! Who the _hell_ came up with that? I do not have D.I.D. I promise you all now." I say, chuckling at the absolute absurdity. The Cullens all follow suit, seeing the funny side to it. Angela remains silent. "If they're all as good as that then I definitely want to hear the rest."

Emmett is next. "I've over heard that you're a lesbian. You created this illness to take the attention away from the signs, so you don't have to come clean." he snickers. I shake my head sharply, instantly banishing the idea.

"I can assure you that is not the case. As far as I know, I am straighter then a strippers pole." I tell them. I swear I hear Edward sigh in relief. The other two Cullens chuckle at my statement. "Any more?" I ask, wanting to know more of the ridiculous fibs about me.

"I was told that you slept around with most guys in town and you got... erm... Aids. Hence the fatigue and weight loss." Edward tells me, almost unwantingly. I'm speechless. How awful. Who would say such a thing? My silence causes the Cullens to look at me in disbelief. They must be mistaking my silence for assertion. I promptly assure them that this isn't a fact.

"No. That one isn't true. I'm just astonished. What heartless bitch came up with that one? That's... horrible. I can't believe it. Aids is not the reason for my fatigue and weight loss. And I _did not_ sleep with most of the towns male population." I say firmly. Anger fills every cell in my body. How dare someone even indicate at this. I feel sick to my stomach. I push away my food, unable to consume another bite.

"Yeah... I didn't think so." Edward murmurs beside me. I turn to look into his eyes. He looks disheartened that he even had a reason to say it. I reach my hand out and place it over his.

An electric shock shoots through my arm. Though I don't pull away, I do gasp. Edward does the same, revealing that he felt it too. Inch by inch, we separate, however the tingling feeling remains. I drop my eyes to my lap so no one can see the blush that has covered my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice aiming a megawatt smile in mine and Edward's direction.

Emmett clears his throat. "I've heard another one if you're interested." he states. I lift my head and nod, now slightly apprehensive to hear another rumour. "Apparently, you were out of school for two months because you tried to commit suicide."

I sigh when he says this, not being the first time I've heard it. I close my eyes and rub my forehead, preparing myself to explain. I should be okay though, I don't need to go into great detail.

"About ten months after I fell ill I missed school for two months. Not because I tried to... do that. But because of medical reasons. I took a turn for the worst and was hospitalised for a while. I was never seen outside, always cooped up either at the hospital or in my house. Anyway, whilst I was absent there had been a rumour spread that I had killed myself, or at least tried to. Nearly everyone believed it. It was tough, especially when some people seemed to be disappointed that I was actually alive. But like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I tell them. By the end of my story all three Cullens are looking at me in horror: At what part, I don't know.

Alice puts her arm around my shoulders gently. Edward places his hand lightly on my knee and Emmett, surprisingly, puts his big hand over my dainty one. They are all showing their support. I'm rendered speechless, emotion muting me. A lump forms in the back of my throat and I fight to hold back the tears.

After a few moments of peaceful solace they one by one remove their touch from me. Looking at each other, we all grin like idiots. I don't know about them, but I feel closer to these three people then I have with any friend, _ever_. This thought reminds me of Angela, who has been silent all lunch. I look at her to see she is staring at her hands, knotting and unknottong her fingers over and over again. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when Alice speaks up. I turn my attention to her.

"I do have one last thing I heard today." I freeze, steeling myself for whatever it is Alice is about to say. "Someone said that the reason you are ill is due to your mother leaving. They said that she left you five years ago and you couldn't handle it, so your mind made up this illness to protect you..." she comes to a gradual stop when she sees the look on my face.

I don't know if she's finished what she was saying but at this moment in time, I don't care. This is by far the hardest one to hear. My friends wait patiently for me to acknowledge her statement. I take deep, steady breaths to center myself. To clear my mind.

"Eerm..." I hesitate, thinking of what to say. "Well... my mom left five years ago. That part is true. But its not the full reason I'm ill. It's not all in my head, that's what most people in this town think. If you look up my illness, you'll no doubt find numerous articles and sites, by doctors, that tell you it's all in my head. I swear to you that it's not though. It's not possible for that to be the case. However, that particular rumour is the reason I'm treated the way I am. Not many believe the true extent of my illness. Eerm..." I say. I can feel the lump lodged in the back of my throat, this time for a completely different reason. "Can we change the topic now please?" I ask them.

They all nod their heads and immediately go back to talking about previously mentioned rumours. None of us can fathom how someone came up with me faking a serious illness to take the attention away from my sexual orientation.

I look over at Angela again to see she is now staring at something behind us, with wary eyes. I should've known what it was, _who_ it was. Emmett stops mid-sentence to glare at the approaching party. They move to stand opposite me. Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric are all standing in front of me like a tree towering over an ant. With all my might, I manage to sit up confidently.

"I've heard some interesting things today Bella. If you want, I can go tell Daddy of your sexual preference and you can finally drop this ridiculous facade. I'm sure he'd love to hear that his precious little girl is a homo." says Jessica. They all snicker. I keep my face neutral not giving them the satisfaction of a reaction. I do _not_ want a repeat of yesterday. They are obviously not pleased with my blatant dismissal because they continue with the abuse.

"You know Bella, I was thinking about what it'd be like to fuck you. But after hearing what I have today, I'm glad I never followed through. I wouldn't want to get infected." Mike says. Jessica glares at him. I wince at the word 'fuck', said so harshly. Edward tenses up next to me. I still keep quiet. No need to add fuel to the fire.

"Mike you're forgetting something. She's deathly pale, it'd be like fucking a ghost anyway." says Lauren. All six of them snigger at her jab. There they go again, picking at my appearance. I can't hold back this time.

"Well I'd rather be pale then look like I rolled around in a pile of Doritos." I retort. All three Cullens snigger at this, as well as Mike, Tyler and Eric. The three wicked witches direct their glares at them before turning to me again.

Rosalie emits a sound like a growl. An angry Rosalie is a lethal Rosalie. I almost have the urge to flee... _almost_. She menacingly leans forward and places her hands flat on the table. Her glare never wavers from me. I long to look away but that would be a sign of weakness.

"You know Bella," she says menacingly. "Not everyone are as they appear to be". She's talking in riddles.

I'm starting to feel fatigued. I've expelled a lot of energy in a very short amount of time, so it's getting harder and harder to understand the words coming out of her mouth.

"You're best friend Angela, isn't the angel you think she is." she says mysteriously. Okay, I'm totally lost. What? I glance at Angela to see her looking away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" _S_ _he_ was the one that came up with the idea of starting these rumours. _She_ was the one that invited us all round her house last night to come up with a strategy. And _she_ was the one that even told us to use the one about your mother leaving." Rosalie exclaims. My head whips round to look at Angela. _Ow!_ She looks ashamed. No! No! _N_ _o!_ It can't be true. I try and compose myself.

"Angela," I say, my voice shaking involuntarily. "Is this true? Please tell me it's not true?" I beg her. It can't be. She's the only person I have to talk to. The only person I can trust. I thought so anyway. She lethargicly lifts her head to gaze at me, guilt written all over her face. No!

"I'm so sorry Bella." She sniffles. Oh my God! It's true. It's really true. The only person in this hell hole that I believed I could trust, turns out to be like all the rest: a heartless bitch! I can't even look at her, instead turning my head away from her completely and studying the blue of the table top. The color of trust and loyalty - _how ironic!_

"Leave." I mutter. I think it came out as more of a whimper. "LEAVE!" I scream when she doesn't move. I hear her scurry away, like an impala fleeing a lion.

Moving my eyes slowly up to Rosalie's, I see she's gotten great satisfaction from my outburst. I expect myself to begin crying, but I don't; I feel numb. Nothing. I keep my eyes on Rosalie's. I have one final thing to say before I need to leave this room.

"You know what," I say, loud enough to cause silence in the room. "rumours are as dumb as the people who started them and as fake as the people who spread them." Everyone remains silent as me, Alice, Edward and Emmett leave the room as a united front.

Once we are far down the corridor they all congratulate me for being so brave. I don't feel it. But I'm glad to have these three. My new _trustworthy_ friends. At their request, I give them all my phone number. We all say goodbye to one another before going our separate ways to class.

Edward and I arrive before anyone else. Once we are behind our desk, others start filing in. Lauren glides into the room, determination on her face. She strides up to our desk, directing her attention to Edward. "You should come and hang with us while you've still got a chance to get out. You _and_ your siblings. Angela felt trapped into being friends with her. She felt obligated because she's ill. You guys are still new, I'd take the opportunity now before its too late." She declares. Standing in front of him, she awaits an answer.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Edward asks, simply. He looks at her with disgust.

"The offer is always there. I'm just warning you." She shrugs before moving round me to get to her seat. I close my eyes ready for impact as she passes, but thankfully, nothing happens.

Soon the lesson begins and I try to listen. All I can think about is what Angela has done. I start to think about before I became ill; the friendships I once had. It's a dangerous place to be.

 **A/N: That's Chapter 4 for you. Again, I'm sorry if some of the things mentioned were offensive to anyone. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I'll post chapter 5 later on this afternoon. I'm sorry it's going up later then I promised. Please review**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit - https/i./1200x/da/da/67/dada67479d5297db00c1be7ad706fa8d.jpg**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

**A/N: Hello again. First of all, thank you for the reviews** **. Also, so many of you are saying 'thank you', so you're welcome! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far. I hope I can keep you interested.**

 **So here is Chapter 5. It carries on from what Bella was saying about thinking back to the past. This is a chapter filled with a few times in the past, before and after she became ill. It is important as it does cover when she was diagnosed. I hope you enjoy!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 5: The Past

 ** _August 10th 2014 - (Bella, age 13)_**

I can't believe I'm going into 8th grade; the last year of middle school. It's crazy. I remember my first day of middle school like it was yesterday. The awkwardness, the fear, but also the excitement. If I didn't have my friends with me I don't know if I would've survived. Everyone was so much bigger than us. It was like how I imagine ants feel when trying to cross a busy sidewalk. Or how a spider feels when it's scaling the floor of your household, looking for safety. I don't know how, but we made it. This is our last year before we have to go through all that again, in high school.

This past year or so has been tough. Mom left me and my dad. I don't understand why, my dad just said that she fell in love with someone else and wanted to be with him. I used to ask him when would she call, but he said he didn't know. I'm over it now! I have my life with my dad and I couldn't be happier.

Today is Angela's 13th birthday party. She's the youngest in our group of friends. Her parties are always the best because they're in summer, so we don't have to go to bed early for school.

Last year her parents turned the house into a recording studio. Music albums and posters covered the walls. A red carpet led the way to the den, where everything was moved so a dance floor could be made. A disco ball hung from the ceiling and a top of the range sound system took up the length of one wall. We spent the night dancing to the music and singing karaoke. It was the best party of the year.

This year I got an invitation in the form of a movie ticket. Her parents always hint what the party theme is going to be through the invites. Last year I received a CD with a slideshow of pictures of our friends over the years. The album cover was the invite.

I shout up to dad that it's time to leave. Fifteen minutes later we are pulling up outside Angela's house. Nothing seems different from the front of the house. I kiss my dad's cheek, say goodbye and go inside. The house seems empty from the entry way. I start to panick, worried I didnt read the invite correctly. Faintly, I can hear noise coming from the back of the house. I make my way through to the back garden and my jaw hits the floor.

A white sheet hangs from two trees creating a large movie screen. A projector sits parallel to it in the middle of the garden. The floor is covered with cushions, blankets, mattresses and duvets. Fairy lights hang everywhere, creating a canopy over the makeshift seating area. A large table is set up near the door. It's covered in drinks food; Coke, Fanta, popcorn, candy, potato chips. And so on.

"Happy Birthday!" I shout. All the girls rush over to me. Angela gives me an extra long squeeze. I give her her present. She thanks me and goes to put it on the patio table, where the others are.

"Bella I love your top."

"It's so cute."

"Where did you get it?"

Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie question and say. "Thanks. Eerm... I'm not sure. My dad got me it." I tell them. They're always complimenting my clothes; something about my great sense of style. Angela comes back over. We start pressuring her for answers as to what's going on tonight. Her parents come outside, followed by the boys; Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben. This is our gang. We do anything and everything together - except sleepovers. They are 'no boys' zones.

Angela is bouncing up and down on the spot, eager to get the party started. Her parents explain the evening plan. I can't say I'm shocked at how amazing her party is. We basically get to watch movies out here ALL night. For as long as we want. I don't know about anyone else but to a 13 year old, to _me_ , that is pretty awesome.

So for the rest of the night we lounge out in the back garden watching movies from horrors to action to musicals. We laugh, we cry, we sing, we scream. At the end of it, I feel closer to these people then ever before. I can't imagine my life without them.

And it's safe to say that it was the best party of the year.

 ** _March 16th 2016 - (Bella, age 15)_**

A month ago today I started with a pain in my right side, in my ribs and lower back. It was a muscle pain. I've been to the doctors two times since it began, only to be told it's because I'm growing. I believed them, so did Charlie.

About a week ago I started suffering from severe fatigue. I've been struggling with school, struggling with showering, even brushing my teeth. I feel like I have no energy to do anything.

I tried to hide it, hoping it would pass after a day or two. That plan was pointless when I fell asleep at the kitchen table during dinner with Charlie 3 nights ago. He couldn't wake me. The pain in my side woke me up eventually. Charlie was on his knees in front of me, tears in his eyes with the phone up to his ear. He was calling an ambulance. That is the moment we realised that something more sinister is happening to me than just a growth spurt.

Charlie is currently driving me to school. I've been to a doctors appointment again today. My doctor doesn't know what's happening to me and has referred me to a paediatrician. I have to wait for the referral to be accepted; the doctor said it's a long waiting list.

We ride in silence, worry our only emotion. Arriving in the school lot, Charlie reluctantly turns the engine off. We remain silent, none of us wanting to move. My dad reaches over and hugs me. He's a little too forceful and my side starts throbbing again. I don't wince, not wanting my dad to pull away. I need this.

Eventually we break apart and I go into the school. It's lunch time so I head to the cafeteria. Everyone at my table stands to greet me. They don't hug me, knowing of the pain I'm in. Once we are all sat, the questions begin:

"So what's wrong?"

"What did they say?"

"Are you okay?"

They all come at me at once and I chuckle holding up my hand to silence them all. "Well it's not good news-" I begin, but before I can finish Tyler interrupts me.

"Are you gonna die?" he asks, bluntly. Everyone stares at him and Lauren smacks him on the arm.

"No Tyler I'm not. Well I don't actually know. The doctor said he has no idea what's wrong with me. They took my bloods and have turned me over to a paediatrician. I just have to wait and see." I tell them. Everyone goes still and mute. No one knows what to say. I wish I had answers but I don't. It's so frustrating.

Over the next week, I feel more and more distant from them all. Angela acts normal towards me but the rest have started changing. Conversations are harder to fill, awkward silences have appeared.

Exactly a week after that appointment, my feelings were proven to be correct. I enter the lunch room and head to my usual table, except something is different. There's no chair for me. I stand idly for a few moments, thinking it's a joke. _Is it April Fools?_ When no one makes a move to go and get my hiding chair, I speak up. "Hey guys. What's going on?" I ask.

"We don't think you should sit with us anymore." says Jessica.

"Yeah, we feel that it isn't a good idea. You don't know what illness you have and it may be contagious." Lauren explains, saying the word contagious like its a bad taste in her mouth.

"Guys come on... seriously? Whatever I have is _not_ contagious." I tell them. _Are they for real right now?_

"But how do you _know_ that?" Rosalie asks. I'm shocked by this. Out of everyone, excluding Angela, Rosalie is my closest friend. "You've said yourself that you don't know what you have. And I'm sorry B, but none of us want to get ill." she says. My mouth open and closes like a fish. I try to find a good argument, but there isn't one. I don't have anything to say that will help my case.

I look at every face at the table. All my friends, and none of them are supporting me. I look down at my tray, not letting them see my emotions. "Okay." I whisper before turning and fleeing to a table on the other side of the room. _What else can I do?_ Everyone I pass stares at me. It's very strange for someone in our group to be seen without another member.

I sit staring at my food, not hungry. The chair opposite me scrapes loudly across the floor as it's pulled out. Someone sits in it. I hesitantly glance up to see Angela looking at me. "I couldn't leave you on your own." she simply states. I smile, feeling a tiny bit better, knowing I haven't lost them _all_.

 ** _September 19th 2016 - (Bella,_** ** _age 16)_**

After six months of waiting for an appointment with a paediatrician, I finally got one. It was nerve wracking but I had my dad with me.

My confidence has been knocked down a peg or too in the last six months. Everything with my friends has gone from bad to worse. They all hate me now. I don't understand it; I didnt do anything wrong. All I did was get ill. It's hard to see that a little change can make them all so judgemental. Well, not _all_ of them. Angela is still a close friend of mine.

Anyway, back to my appointment. I was told that my bloods came back clear, which was comforting. We spoke through my symptoms and issues:

My sleeping has drastically changed; instead of sleeping a good 8-9 hours a night, I now sleep all day and am not sleeping at night. I go to bed at 10-10.30pm but don't get to sleep until 4-5am. It hasn't helped my schoolwork either. We spoke about my pain as well. The pain is no longer just in my right side, but also in my legs, arms, back, neck. The doctor called it 'global pain'. I told him about my tiredness causing me to forget things and tune out of conversations. Apparently thats something called 'brain fog'? I also mentioned how I've been finding it difficult to walk. Seemingly, my legs don't want to co-operate with the rest of my body; I lose balance at any time, I shake after walking for a while and I have to take breaks every 10 minutes or so. All of this added together has caused me to miss days of school, something I can't afford to do.

After a long discussion of everything, my doctor goes silent. He contemplates all that we've told him for a while. Finally he tells us about an illness called Myalgic Encephalomyelitis (ME) - also known as Chronic Fatigue Syndrome (CFS) - which is something we've never heard of before. He prints off a piece of paper with website links, telling us to do our research.

He answers all of our questions:

"How long will it last?" - "Usually 12-18 months because of your age."

"Is it fatal?" - "No. It's not."

"Is there a cure?" - "There is no cure."

"What can be done?" - "We'll look into what can be done and your treatment plan at your next appointment."

He also prescribed me some sleeping tablets. I _really_ hope they work!

That was forty five minutes ago. The doctor seemed eager to have us out of the hospital. Come to think of it, he was acting like he didn't want to talk to me, like I was a waste of time. Charlie let's me stay off school for the rest of the day so we can research my illness.

Two hours later I have to stop reading, fatigue coming over me. I've read some pretty interesting things, but I can't think about them right now. I go upstairs to have a nap.

After I'm awake and downstairs, me and Charlie eat dinner and then speak about all we know so far... There is no cure. I'm going to get worse before I get better. I may never get better, but there's a better chance because of my age.

We went on to read articles by other ME sufferers; that was hard. We gathered from them that, doctors don't know much about ME. They try and put it down to psychological cause but it's not. This would explain the doctors reaction to me today.

One thing we know for certain: It's a very complex illness.

The next day I go to school an hour later then I'm supposed to. Me and Charlie stayed up a little _too_ late talking about everything. And my nights sleep wasn't very good anyway.

When I get to school people are staring at me, avoiding me, whispering and pointing at me. It makes me feel uneasy. All my lessons up until lunch go as normal, except for the unwanted attention I receive.

When I get to the lunch hall I walk to my usual table, at the back of the lunch room. Angel joins me moments later, sitting down cautiously. Her eyes flicker between my eyes and stomach. I look down at my top, thinking there might be a mark on it.

Glancing back up at Angela, she's looking over my shoulder. I turn around and see my old friends coming towards the table. My stomach drops and my breathing quickens.

Rosalie leads the pack, walking with grace and confidence. They stop when they reach me. "I hear a congratulations is in order Bella. Though I'm sure Daddy dearest isn't too pleased." she comments. My eyebrows pull together in confusion.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Congratulations for what exactly?" I ask. Mike smirks and the others chuckle.

"Don't try and deny it Bella. I saw you in the hospital yesterday. You're pregnant! And you missed school this morning because of sickness, right? It all adds up." says Mike. _What?!_

" _Excuse_ me?! I...I am _not_ pregnant. How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" I ask him. I can't believe it. This is all I need right now.

"Nope. I'm sorry but I'm not taking any excuses. You're just a cheap whore whose gotten herself in some trouble. But its okay, I'm sure your slut of a mother will take you and your baby in, after the Chief disowns you. It's true what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" he says. Everyone in the room laughs. My cheeks burn, not in embarrassment but in anger. How dare he? I am _nothing_ like my mother.

"You know what? I don't need any of this. I don't need your bullshit rumours and lies right now. I have just found out that I have an incurable disease that I may have for the rest of my life. So excuse me if I needed some time off to wrap my head around it. I don't have time for your pathetic accusations, I've got enough to deal with, so take your fucking verbal diarrhoea somewhere else!" I yell. I'm fed up of this.

They all stand there stunned as I get up and leave the room, never looking back. I walk on shaky legs to the bathroom and collapse into a cubicle, reaching up to lock it. I cry... and cry... and cry!

I can't believe how much things have changed. I've lost all my friends, and now, I have to deal with having this illness that I know nothing about. None of them will understand and none of them will care. It's the sad, hard truth.

 **A/N: So there you go. I hope this gives you a little insight into what Bella was like and what her friends were like before she was ill. If there's anything else I've hinted at so far that you want a full flashback of, let me know in the reviews. I'd be happy to _at least_ give it a go! No image links for this one. I'll post Chapter 6 in the morning - it'll be back to present time. Please review!**

 **KS.reader**


	6. Chapter 6: Assignment

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Wow! I'm speechless right now. So I've just woken up and checked my account... the support you are all giving me is incredible. Thank you for all your kind words and reviews. It means so much. I may or may not have cried a few tears.** **I'm not going to lie, I was prepared for some reviews to be harsh, because as you've seen in the story so far, there are some people who don't understand.**

 **The way Bella is treated is awful. Personally, I've never had it _this_ bad, but there are many people I know that do. It's horrible, but some people just don't want to understand the illness. So to have you all understanding and reading on is amazing. Thank you!**

 **If any of you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.**

 **So yesterday, in between me posting Chapter 4 and Chapter 5, I wasn't in a good way. I won't go into details but I couldn't move my hands which means I couldn't type. I rested and I was just able to post Chapter 5 last night. This also means that I didn't do any more of Chapter 7. But don't worry, I will be spending what I can of today finishing off the Chapter. I want to post it later today for you. This also means that updates will start to slow down, and for that I am truly sorry. I will _aim_ to write a Chapter a day. I promise to try my best.** **I'll hate to** **leave you all waiting.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 6 and we're back to present time.**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 6: Assignment

The last day of the school week has always been my favourite. On Friday, I know that I won't have to put up with any of the hassle and bullying until Monday.

However, today it's different. As much as I'll be glad to get away from the Bitch squad, I'll be sad to say goodbye to the Cullens for the weekend.

Things with Angela haven't altered. Since Wednesday she has tried speaking to me, but I can't do it. If she doesn't realise how much she has hurt me, then she didn't really know me at all. What makes it worse is the fact that she told them to use the rumour about my mother. If she cared about me then she wouldn't have given them that advantage. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her. I told Charlie about it, to say he was shocked is an understatement. He's always liked Angela.

Edward, Alice and Emmett don't mention it. Thankfully, they act as if nothing happened. Currently, I'm sat with them at lunch. Emmett is unusually quiet. He hasn't said more than two words since he sat down. Alice and Edward don't seem bothered by it, so I let it go.

Soon we're leaving to go to our next lesson. When saying goodbye to Emmett I pull on his hand so he bends down to me. I wrap my arms around his large frame and hug him with all my strength. He stands up smiling; just what I had aimed to do. We all say our goodbyes and depart.

In Biology, me and Edward sit speaking as we wait for Mr. Banner to enter the classroom. He arrives five minutes late, hauling a cart filled with old textbooks and displays. He steps out of the room, only to come back moments later, dragging a large life-size skeleton behind him. "This is my good friend Mr. Bones." he begins. Some people around the room snicker, others - such as me - stare at him in confusion... wondering if he's gone crazy. "Mr. Bones here will be attending your class today, Monday and Tuesday. He'll be helping me assess your presentations on Tuesday as well."

Everyone in the class groans loudly... except me. A presentation means that there's an assignment. An assignment means teamwork. And teamwork I'm not involved. Usually Mr. Banner warns me beforehand of something like this, so I don't have to attend class. There's no point; I can't do group work and the assignments are typically too energy consuming anyway. It's too bad: this one sounds interesting.

"Your assignment over the weekend is to come up with a creative and fun way to present and explain to me, _and Mr. Bones,_ the skeletal system. I want a visual diagram. And I'm hoping that no two will be identical. Now this will be in pairs so I expect cooperation and dedication from _b_ _oth_ participants." he explains. I still don't understand why I'm here. I won't be involved. It sucks! This sounds _so_ cool and I already have numerous ideas racing through my mind.

"I'll let you know who your partners are in a minute," he states. Everyone groans again. I guess they were hoping to choose their partners. _Well, sorry to break it to you follow classmates, but you don't always get what you want._ "But first I'm going to pass around your specification sheets. Please read through _thoroughly_. I want every criteria ticked off in your presentations!"

Mr. Banner begins walking through the aisles of desks, handing out the sheets. Mine and Edward's desk is last to receive one. A single piece of paper lands in front of me. He must of accidently given me one. I go to speak up and call him out on his mistake, when he talks first.

"Bella, I've spoken to your father and we've come up with a plan which allows you to do the assignment. He'll go into more detail you later and I'll be over in a minute to give you a brief explanation." he tells me. I sit in shock. Really? I can really get involved? But how? It's a pairs assignment. _I pity the poor person who's paired up with me._

"I'll write your partners up on the board now." Mr. Banner begins to write, his board pen squeaking with every swipe. Everyone sits on the edge of their seats, waiting to see who their weekend companion will be. Gasps, groans, and the slaps of high-fives start to fill the room. Edward and I remain still, not able to see the board until Mr. Banner moves. Finally he moves away and I can see the board. I scan it to see what it says:

 _Lauren and Sammy._ _Mike and Paul._ _Angela and Ben._ _Donna and Erica..._

...and so on. My name is at the bottom: _Bella and Edward._

I glance at Edward to see him smiling at me. A full, wide, toothy grin is stretching from ear to ear. If he wasn't so damn hot, I'd be freaked out right now... no doubt about it. I guess he's happy about the outcome?

"That's too bad Edward." I hear someone say behind me. I shouldn't have been surprised; Lauren was bound to make a comment to my unfortunate teammate. I can't turn to look at her, so instead I direct my deathly glare at the wall ahead of me. My eyes narrow and my teeth snap shut, grinding together. To my left I sense Edward turning slightly on his stool.

"Oh I don't know Lauren. I think I have the best partner in the class. It's a shame I can't say the same for yours. Sammy must be gutted." he says, then turns his back to her. I try really hard to contain my laughter, but it bubbles out of me uncontrollably. Edward joins in. I can't believe he just said that, but I can't say I'm dismayed. I hear her huff of anger and the "whatever" she tosses our way.

Before I can thank him for defending me, Mr. Banner comes to talk to us. "Sorry to leave you waiting Isabella. So basically, I've spoken to your father earlier today about this assignment. I know how much you like this topic so I hoped he'd help me come up with a way for you to participate. He didn't disappoint. Your father has agreed to take you and Edward back to yours for a few hours to start the assignment. He'll speak more with you about it then." he says. This is all amazing, but there's just one problem.

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Banner. I really appreciate it but what about Edward's last lesson? I can't expect him to miss it for me. I leave after your class." I tell him. I'm disappointed that I have to refuse, and I know Charlie will be as well. This is something I really want to do, but I can't expect Edward to miss a class. I just can't.

"Well, I spoke to Mr and Mrs. Cullen, and if you're okay with it Edward, they won't mind you missing one period for today. It was Charlie's idea." he confesses. Wow! He really did think of everything. I turn to Edward, asking him silently. I try not to look _t_ _oo_ hopeful. No need to guilt him into agreeing.

"Sure. Yeah. That's fine. I've already done what we're doing at the moment in my previous school so I won't be missing anything." he replies. He seems eager. Mr. Banner has a giant grin on his face.

"There we go then. Perfect. I'm sure your final product will be brilliant. Use the remaining time to start planning." he declares before hurrying away. I glimpse at the clock: twenty minutes left.

Turning my head towards Edward, I smile up at him. "Thank you" I say. He won't realise it, but I'm very grateful. More grateful then he can imagine. This is the nicest thing a friend of mine has done for me. There isn't much of a list to add to in the first place. But it goes on there anyway, at the top.

Twenty minutes later we've brainstormed some ideas and written them down. We pack our stuff up. Edward offers to carry my things, which I accept and thank him for. I ask him to hang back a couple minutes to allow the class to leave. Soon we're saying our farewells to Mr. Banner and making our way through the halls.

I'm very tired, struggling to keep my finger on the analogue of my wheelchair. Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, we make it to Mrs. Cope's office. Edward hands his Volvo key to her and requests that it be delivered to either of his siblings so they have a way of getting home. I swear he adds more flutter to his eyelashes and crooks his grin a tad bit more when asking, seeing as this isn't usual protocol, and she is meant to say 'no'. _Poor Mrs. Cope. She stands_ no _chance against that face._

She agrees, _obviously_ , I hurriedly sign out and we leave. I stop just outside the door and rest my head back onto my headrest. I'm exhausted. I'll probably be having a sleep before me and Edward do _any_ work. Thinking about it now, it probably would've been better to let him finish out the day and have him meet me at home.

Though if I remember correctly, Mr. Banner mentioned it being Charlie's idea to have Edward join us for the car ride home. This can only mean one of two things: either Sue has told him what I said to her about liking Edward and he wants to have a chat with him, scare him a bit. _Or_ he wants to give Edward the rules of what needs to be done around me and what to look out for, shall I over exert myself. I _r_ _eally_ hope it's the latter.

A couple minutes later my dad is pulling up in the lot. We make our way over to him. "Dad this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is my dad, Charlie Swan." I introduce them. They shake hands firmly. My dad holds Edward's eyes in an intense stare. Edward doesn't back down. I'm starting to get impatient when finally my dad smirks, releases him and turns to me.

"I like this one." he whispers in my ear as he lifts me from my wheelchair and into the front passenger seat. I hiss through my teeth as my back aches in protest. Once I'm sat I can relax.

After my mind is clear I realise that I didn't make sure my skirt was held down during the transfer, too focused on the pain. _Edward's right there_ , I internally scream at myself. Shit! Maybe choosing this outfit for today wasn't a good idea, though how was I meant to know. I'm wearing a red jumper, black skirt, black tights and brown boots. It's cute and comfy, but I'm too horrified to think about that. What if I flashed him? _Oh no!_ That'd be just my luck.

If he saw anything he doesn't give it away. Once I'm safely buckled in, he climbs in behind me. I can see him in the reflection of the wing mirror, staring at the back of my seat. He doesn't seem nervous like I am. More relaxed and comfortable. Maybe he's just better at hiding it then me. Right now, my palms are sweating and I feel over heated.

Charlie climbs in next to me and glances once at each of us before starting the car. The drive home is awkwardly silent. I'd rather someone say something, but what? The silence is almost deafening. I half expect Charlie to start whistling, just to fill it. "Sooo..." he begins instead, "What is it you kids have to do exactly?" he asks. Edward takes charge of answering, which I'm grateful for. I'm trying with all my might to remain silent through the pain. I would rather not embarrass myself in front of the boy I like. They continue talking the rest of the way home.

Within minutes we're pulling into the driveway. Charlie hops out to retrieve my wheelchair. When he opens the door, he can tell straight away that I need a nap, so he picks me up bridal style. I hear him mumble to Edward that he'll be back in a minute. He takes me into the house and up to my room. I manage to whisper that he needs to wake me soon, before I slip into unconsciousness.

Sometime later I can faintly hear my name being called. Gradually, it gets louder until I can match the voice to my dad. He's stood next to me saying my name over and over. He can't nudge me awake like he used to because that would cause me extreme pain. When my eyes are fully open he stops. "Hey Bells. Edward's waiting downstairs to start that project." he tells me. I try to shake the sleep from my mind, careful not to jolt my spine _too_ much. I don't know how my back is going to be when I sit up.

"Okay, let's go. How long was asleep?" I ask.

"Just over thirty minutes." he informs me. That's okay! He wasn't waiting _too_ long. Though I'd rather he didn't have to at all.

Charlie helps me out of bed the way he always does. Just before he lifts me, I speak. I need to know something. "Dad? What did you and Edward talk about whilst I was asleep?" I question. Taking in a deep breath, I wait for the answer. This is the first time I've had a friend round in a while. And it's the first for a boy. So as of right now, we're in new territory.

He quickly averts his eyes, looking at anything but me. _Oh no_. Why is he looking so suspicious? "Wellllll..." he prolongs, buying himself time. "We just spoke about this and that, you know." he says.

"No. I don't know. Charlie? What did you talk about?" I ask again, more forcefully.

"Oh Bells, don't call me that. You know I hate it." he whines. I just stare at him, raising one eyebrow. He sighs before continuing. "Fine. I told him about the rules around you. You know, what to look out for and all that. And I, eer, may have told him that there be no funny business with you. Here or anywhere." he confesses. He drops his head to look at the floor. I can feel the tips or my ears heating and turning red.

"You WHAT??" I practically scream. "Dad. Seriously? It's not like I can do anything, is it?" I assure him. Is he stupid? How am I meant to do any kind of _f_ _unny business_ , as he put it, with Edward or anyone for that matter. _What does that even mean?_

"Oh c'mon Bells. I'm not stupid. He's a good looking boy and you're a beautiful girl. And the way he looks at you... it's unnerving. I don't even know how to explain it." Charlie says with a slight shiver. I think he's talking to himself instead of me. The butterflies return to my belly, fluttering around in there.

"Really?" I say shyly.

"See... thats exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about. Get that look off your face now, Isabella." he admonishes sternly, though I can detect the amusement in his voice. That and the twitch of his mouth as a smirk threatens to appear. We both look at each other and burst into laughter. Once we've calmed down, he lifts me to the stair lift and places me in the seat.

I glance down and see Edward in the hallway, with his back to me. Charlie goes down first, the creaking of his heavy steps catching Edward's attention. His eyes quickly travel to me sat in the stair lift. I smile before looking away. _I wonder what he'll think of me sat in this._ I hope I don't look _too_ ridiculous. The whir of the machine fills the silence in the house.

 _Beep. Beep._ The seat comes to a stop at the bottom and Charlie is stood in front of me, ready to transfer me from seat to wheels. As always, he helps me slowly stands and shuffle to the wheelchair. Once I'm sat safely in my chair, I look up at Edward. I think that's a mix of shock, confusion and wonder on his face. Whatever it is quickly disappears as Edward recovers. What was that? Was it because I stood for a moment. _That must be it._ I realise that Edward has never seen me stood up. Charlie walks away. "Hi." I greet Edward.

"Hi. How are you?" he asks.

"I'm feeling a little better now, thank you." I tell him. I gesture for him to follow me and soon we're entering my study. Edward whistles as he steps into the room behind me. _Impressed?_

"Woah. This is awesome. And it's all yours?" he asks in wonder. Yes, _definitely_ impressed!

I go to my desk before answering. "Yes it's mine. My dad got it installed after the doctors said that I'd need to have classes at home. It's a home classroom." I answer. _Wow!_ I'm shocked at how comfortable I feel talking to him. I feel like I can open up and tell him anything. "The teachers desk is over there. You can drag that chair over here if you'd like." I tell him, pointing to the teachers area.

The chair scrapes across the floor as he makes his way over. Soon he's sat opposite me. We get our books and notepads out and start the work. We only have a couple hours now before he has to leave. After 30 minutes of discussing and conferring, we finally come to a final decision.

Our presentation is going to be a light up diagram. We'll create a life-size model with LED lights that are controlled by a control. So when we do the presentation, the part we speak about will light up. It isn't going to be easy but we'll make it work.

Edward asks me numerous times if doing this is okay, if it's too much. I assure him I'll be fine. After all, this may be my only chance of the school year to do an assignment. I'm actually _really_ looking forward to it. But I'm glad Edward's concerned. It shows he cares.

We spend another half an hour writing a list of supplies and contributing the jobs out between us. Edward says that he'll go and buy anything we need that we don't have already. I feel slightly guilty about this but what other options do we have? We think it's a good idea that I do the planning of what we'll say whilst Edward does the more practical things such as making the model. I'm kind of disappointed but it's the safest and easiest option.

So far we've been in here an hour and I feel very tired. Edward notices - _must be due to Charlie's rules_ \- and offers that we take a break. We go into the living room where Charlie makes us both a drink. We sit watching TV for a while. Well... they watch TV whilst I start thinking.

How is this going to work? My study isn't exactly the biggest room and we'll need a lot of space to complete this project. Edward mentioned earlier that his house is rather large and he has some of the supplies already. There is only one obvious choice.

"So I was thinking," I begin. They both turn to look at me; Edward curious and Charlie worried. He knows by the tone of my voice that he won't like what I'm about to say. "seeing as Edward already has some of the things we need at his house, and he has more room there... maybe it would be better if we continued the assignment at _his_ house tomorrow." I finish. Edward looks shocked and Charlie horrified. He begins vigorously shaking his head.

"No. No. No. Bella, just... _no!_ How will I know if your okay? You won't have me or Sue there, so you won't have a carer with you. How did you think that was going to work?" he asks. Damn it! It's going to take more persuading for Charlie to agree.

"It's not a definite, just a thought. So calm down Dad. Edward would need to ask his parents first anyway. And I'd only go if his dad was there." I tell him. Edward smirks, understanding my line of thought. It would be hard for Charlie to come up with an excuse after I give him my reasoning. He tilts his head to one side, confused.

"Why only if his dad is there?" he asks.

"Carlisle is a doctor." I inform him. I let that sink in for a moment before carrying on with my persuasion. "And besides, you weren't going to be here tomorrow anyway. Sue is meant to be looking after me while you run some errands. It will give her the chance to spend the day with her own children." I tell him. The fight is slowly leaving him.

"I'm not sure Bella. It's risky. I won't be there to tell you to rest, you don't always take breaks when you're supposed to. You can be stubborn like that." he argues. After I assure him I'll be extra cautious he reluctantly agrees.

"Is this okay with you Edward? You'll need to ask your parents." Charlie says to him.

"Yeah it's fine with me. I think my dad's at home tomorrow. He doesn't start work until Monday, but I'll be sure to double check." he tells my dad. Thank god he's agreed. I realise now that I forgot to ask him first, _oops!_ "And I know my mum is dying to meet you, Bella. After me, Alice and Emmett told her about you she's been pestering us about it." he says, ending with a chuckle. I feel flattered; they've spoken about me to her, and she wants to meet me. I'm even more excited about tomorrow now.

After a half an hour break, we realise that there isn't much more we can do until tomorrow. Edward calls Alice for a ride. Twenty minutes later the low whir of a car engine sounds outside, and Edward gets up to leave. I wheel myself to the door to see him out.

"Goodbye Mr. Swan. Thank you for having me." he says to my father. Charlie looks shocked at the politeness Edward presents. He responds his own goodbye before leaving the room, allowing me to say my own farewell.

"Thanks for coming by to start the project. You'll call or text me with your parents answer?" I ask him, prolonging the goodbye. I don't want him to leave.

"Yeah I'll let you know once I've asked. I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I hope they are." he replies. _Me too_ , I think in response. We remain there, staring into each others eyes. Green mixing with brown.

"Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you tomorrow Bella." he finally says.

"Goodbye Edward." I say.

He starts leaning towards me. I freeze, unsure of his intentions. He leans in and kisses my cheek softly. I blush as a red as a tomato. "Goodbye Bella." he says in a husky voice close to my ear. I struggle to breathe as he walks away. Once the door is closed, I let out a shaky breath. _What is he doing to me?_ I slowly bring my hand up to my cheek and gently touch it. It still tingles where his soft lips were pressed against my skin.

I turn around to see Charlie stood behind me, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He just gives me a pointed look and walks into to the living room. I giggle as I follow him. He helps me move from wheelchair to recliner, where I slip into a slumber, unable to fight the exhaustion.

I wake to a phone ringing somewhere nearby. I open my eyes just as Charlie retrieves my cell and hands it to me. _Edward!_ I clear my throat to rid it of the drowsiness that will definitely be there. I don't want him feeling guilty for waking me. "Hello?" I say into the phone. _Damn it!_ I still sound tired.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward. Did I wake you?" he greets me. I quickly assure him that he didn't, though I suspect he knows I'm lying. "So I asked my parents and just as I thought, they're fine with you coming over tomorrow. My dad will be here so there's no need to worry about that. The only thing he asks is that he has a quick talk with your dad before he leaves?" Edward asks. I relay to my dad what he just said. Charlie readily agrees.

"Yeah of course. He'll want a quick word anyway." I tell him.

"Great. Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Shall we say 11am, the same time you start school?" he asks. _G_ _ood thinking Edward!_

"Yeah that's fine by me. Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." I say.

"See you tomorrow Bella. Night." he says. The line goes dead. I can't erase the smile on my face. Charlie just chuckles then he walks away, saying he'll order a pizza.

As Charlie tucks me in, I thank him for the opportunity he's giving me. "Thank you Daddy. You don't know how much this means to me." I tell him.

"You're welcome Sweetheart. You deserve this, even if I don't feel _completely_ comfortable with it." he tells me. I smile and we say goodnight to one another.

As I watch the shadows on my ceiling and walls, I hear a 'ping' come from my phone. I reach my right hand out to my bedside table, feeling the pull in the muscles of my arm. I finally grasp it and see I have a text message... from Edward. I eagerly read it: _Sweet dreams, Isabella._

I feel a smile stretch across my face. I reply: _Goodnight Edward_. Putting my phone back down, I close my eyes in contentment and let thoughts of the Cullens send me to sleep, _They really are amazing people._

 **A/N: There's Chapter 6. Chapter 7 is almost completed, so I'll hopefully have it to you sometime today. I'm hoping to start Chapter 8 today as well, and fingers crossed I can post it tomorrow. But we'll just have to see. Please review!**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit - https/i./1200x/48/9e/ed/489eed6e6e3d01f77a14313a6da2e672.jpg**


	7. Chapter 7: The Risk

**A/N: Hello again. Thanks for coming back.**

 **I finished Chapter 7 a few hours ago and am now in the process of writing Chapter 8. So I hope to have it ready for you some time tomorrow.**

 **I lost track of time whilst writing Chapter 8 so that's why this upload is a few hours later then I had wanted. I was on a roll, so can you blame me?**

 **Anyway, h** **ere it is. Hope you enjoy!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 7: The Risk

I wake before my alarm again. My spine throbs and my collarbones feel bruised. I lay as still as a corpse; afraid to make the pain any worse. Don't do this today. _Please_ don't do this today. I beg my own body. _L_ _et me have today. PLEASE!_

At 8am, my alarm drones next to me and I try turning my head to the left. Immediately I have to stop. The pain in my neck and collarbones increases. It feels like the ends of my spine are being pushed towards each other. I blindly reach out with my left hand to turn off the alarm, crippling my shoulder in the process.

Charlie comes into my room, immediately detecting the pain I'm in due to the grimace on my face. "Right, that's it. I'm calling off today Bella. You're in too much p-" he begins, but I interrupt him. He's not stopping me from going to the Cullens' house.

"No! Dad, _please_. I'm fine, just a little sore. I'm sure once I'm up and have had my medication, I'll be alright." I assure him. I'm not so confident, but I need to at least try. I can't let this illness beat me... no matter how hard it tries. Charlie looks at me with unease, but finally agrees.

He slides his hand, fingers splayed, under my shoulder blades and slowly starts to help me sit up. I close my eyes as a constant throb runs up and down my spine. Charlie has to keep a hand on my back the whole time, as I won't be strong enough to support myself. Once I'm sat facing him, legs round and feet on the floor, he picks me up bridal style.

It hurts more then I can explain, but I manage to stay silent. As usual, Charlie knows what I want without me having to ask; I'm not in the mood to use the stair lift. He carries me down and puts me onto my dining chair. I have my medication as well as some extra pain meds, keeping my fingers crossed that they ease this horrible throb a bit.

He makes me some bacon and egg, hoping that some extra energy will help as well. I don't usually eat foods like bacon very often. I have to be careful with what I eat and drink. Too much sugar and stimulants can cause a 'boom' in energy, which is effectively followed by a 'bust'.

 _A 'boom and bust' cycle is very common for ME/CFS patients. When the person is feeling a little better, they can do more activity. This overactive period of time is the 'boom'. Without a doubt it will be followed by a 'bust', which is in other words, a crash. 'Boom and bust' can also be related to the effect sugar has on sufferers. They'll feel energised for a small amount of time after consuming it, then feel worse then they did before._

Once I've finished eating, Charlie lifts me from the dining chair and into my wheelchair. I wheel myself to the Beauty room. My collarbone hurts with the movement of my arm but the pain in my neck seems to have moved to my thighs. They throb, pulsing frequently, like a siren. I can't say it's a relief, as the pain still remains, but at least it's gone from my neck. It'll make today more manageable.

Choosing an outfit has never been so difficult. I want to be comfy but I also want to give a good first impression to Mr and Mrs. Cullen. And your appearance is the initial impression someone gets of you.

Finally, I decide on a lilac cable-knitted sweater, black leggings and a pair of beige Timberland's. Sue arrives at 9am to help me. It takes us an hour today; we're being extra cautious because of my pain. As we're leaving the room, Sue thanks me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today Bella. Seth isn't feeling too well, so I'm glad I get to spend the day with him now." she says. I know that she wouldn't have told me this if the plans hadn't changed.

So it's true, _sometimes_ , everything happens for a reason. I don't agree with the statement for everything though; I can't see there being a reason I am ill. I just can't.

"It's okay Sue. No need to thank me. I'm glad you're able to spend the day with him. I hope he feels better soon. Send him and Leah my love." I tell her. She assures me she will, kisses my dad on the cheek and says goodbye. I spend the next hour resting.

Reading, watching TV, etc isn't classed as resting completely. When I'm doing this, I'm still exerting energy: Cognitive energy. So for the hour, I lie with my eyes closed and my 'Rest' playlist playing through my headphones.

Just after 11am, me and Charlie are turning down the street for the Cullens house. It was a bit confusing to get here. If Edward hadn't given such good directions, I'm sure we would have missed the turn in.

It's a trail hidden amongst the trees that line the main road. As we drive down it, the trees start thinning out until we can see through the gaps and further into the forest. If I didn't trust the Cullens as much as I do, I'd be asking Charlie to stop and turn around. It's like something out of a horror movie. I'm half expecting a vampire to jump from the top of a tree, or a werewolf to pounce from the shadows and attack us. _I know. Ridiculous, right?_

In the distance, I spot a house. No let me rephrase that... a _mansion_. It's a _l_ _arge_ house. The closer me and Charlie get, the more it seems to grow. Once we are parked outside, we both have to take a minute to take it all in. My dad whistles his approval.

The house is very modern, but simultaneously, has a historic look to it. I wouldn't be surprised if it has recently been restored. It's three stories tall. Some of the visual structure is made up of wooden panelling and the rest is painted white. At the front is a small, wide staircase, made up of no more then five steps leading up to the porch. It's a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house.

Charlie and me glance at each other and sigh, both thinking the same thing: _bloody stairs_. He gets out first and makes his way round the back of the car to get my wheelchair out. I keep my eyes on the front door, waiting for it to open. It does, as I expected. Alice comes barrelling down the stairs, but someone calls her name behind her and she stops when she reaches the bottom. Next Emmett exits, moving to lean against the porch railing, his arms crossed in front of him. I turn my attention back to the door.

Finally Edward comes into view, followed by two people I don't recognise. They must be Mr and Mrs. Cullen. Mr Cullen is rather tall from what I can see. He has blonde hair - the total opposite to his children - but he has the same shaped face as his sons; a chiseled jaw and high cheek bones. Mrs. Cullen is not much taller then Alice by the looks of it. She has gorgeous caramel hair that flows over her shoulders and glistens in the sunlight. She has an innocent look about her and the way her gaze flickers between her children, shows the motherly love inside her.

Edward makes his way down the steps to help Charlie. He calls Emmett down. Charlie thought it would be a good idea to bring my wheelchair _as well as_ my dining chair. This way I feel more comfortable whilst working. Emmett passes the car with the dining chair, grinning at me through the window. He ascends the stairs and passes his parents as he makes his way into the house. Edward is next and he winks at me as he passes. He's holding my wheelchair. _How is he carrying that thing?_ I mean, I know it's folded down a bit, but it's still _extremely_ heavy.

Charlie comes round to my side and opens the door. "Ready?" he asks. I think he's secretly hoping I'll change my mind, that I'll take my last chance now and back out. I nod at him instead. He sighs before placing his arms in position and hauling me out of the car. Cautiously, he carries me up the stairs. Mr and Mrs. Cullen quickly enter ahead of us, so they don't get in the way.

When we enter, Charlie puts me onto my wheelchair that Edward must have unfolded. I look up and thank them both quietly. Edward simply nods before turning to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella and her father, Chief Charlie Swan." he introduces us. "Charlie, Bella, these are my parents. Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

They both smile kindly and reach out their hands so me and my dad can shake them. "It's nice to meet you both." says Charlie. He hates meeting new people so I'm pleased that he's doing it, for me. He'd do anything for me.

"Likewise Chief Swan." says Carlisle. My father awkwardly clears his throat. He knows how I feel about this certain subject.

"I'm... eerm.. I'm no longer Chief." he admits. I look down so no one sees the guilt in my eyes. I feel my collarbone ache in protest of the movement, but I choose to try and ignore it.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Bella. We've heard so much about you." Esme says. Her voice is so kind. Up close, I can see how perfect her skin is. It's flawless. It makes me wonder how old she is because she doesn't look old enough to be any of the Cullen kids' mother. There is not one wrinkle visible to the naked eye. I see where Edward gets his green eyes from. They're the same shade as his and everything.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mr and Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me. Your home is wonderful." I respond. She smiles sweetly at me. I imagine everyone that knows her, likes her. She can't possibly have a _single_ enemy in this world. She's just too likable.

"Thank you dear. But please call us Carlisle and Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law after all." she tells me. I smile at her. "Why don't you kids follow me. You can do your assignment in the dining room. Your chair is already in there Bella." she says. My dad informs me that he'll be through in a minute to say goodbye, he just needs to talk to Carlisle first.

We all follow Esme. As I make my way through the house I have a good look around. The first floor is very open and bright, with only a few interior walls. The south facing wall of the house is completely glass. From floor to ceiling, it's all a window. The view is beautiful. It's the perfect place to see the Galawah river. That, plus the forest, gives the place an almost magical atmosphere.

A wide, wooden staircase is the first thing you see when you enter the house, and it turns to the left a third of the way up. In the center (a bit to the right) is a raised area, displaying a grand piano. _I wonder who plays?_ Through the living room, in the right side of the house, is the kitchen and dining room. You have to pass through the kitchen to get to the dining room.

We arrive at the dining table and I decide to wait in my wheelchair until Charlie comes to help me. "Bella. I haven't had a chance to say hello yet." Alice says excitedly as she bounces up to me. She leans over to give me a gentle hug. Emmett is next - he seems to be in a better mood today - and finally Edward. When he leans down to hug me, he kisses me subtly on the cheek. My face flames red and I look away from everyone in hopes no one will notice. Of course I don't have any luck and I hear Edward chuckle quietly, him being the only one who truly knows what caused it. Esme is looking between us with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm going to start preparing lunch. Is pasta okay with you Bella?" she asks. I answer with a "yes" and she leaves the room. All four of us begin talking, catching up since we last saw each other. It was only yesterday, but for some reason it feels like a lifetime. Alice begins telling me about all the shops she wants to visit and how one day, when I'm feeling up to it, she'd like me to go with her.

Shopping sounds fun, but I haven't been in so long that I'd be scared to try. Worried that I'll disappoint Alice if I get too tired and we have to come home. Worried about the stares I'll undoubtedly receive. There are too many factors to be concerned about. It's going to take a lot of persuading from her, before I even _consider_ going.

Not too long later, Carlisle and Charlie enter the room. "Right Bells. I'm off. I've spoken to Carlisle about everything. Don't hesitate to call me and _please_ be careful." he says. I know he's worried about leaving. This will be the first time since my diagnosis that I'm away from either him or Sue and not in school. To be honest, I'm a little wary myself, though I'll never let him know that.

He comes over to me and slowly helps me stand. He assists me in shuffling to my dining chair. Once I'm settled, he kisses me on the top of my head and says goodbye to everyone. Carlisle walks him out.

Alice and Emmett leave the room moments later, so Edward and I can begin. Edward starts telling me all that he's done already. He's done a really good job; the skeletal model is coming along really well and the circuitry for the LED lights works perfectly so far.

We work for a solid three hours.

Edward carries on with the model, asking for approval and critisism every now and then. I write out our speeches for the presentation, doing research for functions and names of parts of the system. I didn't realise how complex the skeleton was. It's incredible how your body parts work together. To keep a constant flow of conversation between us, I start to supply some of the facts I find out to Edward.

"Did you know that you have 206 bones in your body and more then half of them are in your hands and feet?" I ask him. This is news to me. He stops what he's doing and looks at his hands in astonishment. The look on his face is priceless and I can't help but laugh out loud. He's acting like he's seeing the world for the first time. He holds his right hand up in front of his face and analyses it, as if he has x-ray vision and can count them all.

"Unbelievable." he mutters, then smirks at me and carries on with the work.

Several minutes later I speak up again. "Listen to this. The shortest bone in your body is in your ear and it measures to no more than 0.11 inches." I inform him. He pauses for a moment when I tell him this, before he picks up the ruler he's been using, and makes his way over to me. He kneels beside me and lines up the ruler next to my hand that is resting on the tables surface. He marks off 0.11 inches in from the end of my pinky finger with a black marker.

 _Wow!_ That is _really_ small. He stares at the marking for a few seconds and then stands up, making his way over to his previous place. He resumes as if nothing happened. After a couple moments he stops again, shakes his head and places his finger on his ear. "Woah." is all he says. I laugh out loud again, amused by his antics. He seems genuinely stumped by the things I'm telling him. I'm not sure if it's all an act to entertain me or not, but I don't care. I'm loving every moment I spend with him.

We continue on like this for a long time. So long, I loose track. It's so easy to forget my illness and to forget my worries when I'm around him. He makes everything okay again. Nothings been okay with me for a long time.

At some point in the three hours, Esme brought each of us a bowl of pasta. We were on such a roll, that we ate as we worked. My collarbone gave me a bit of bother but I tried to ignore it. I want to make the most of my time here. Who knows when I'll be able to come back.

About two hours in, I start to look into broken bones. I mention to Edward some things I find out; the healing process, averages, etc. Then he starts telling me a story about how he broke his arm when he was 9. He was climbing trees with Emmett and wanting to be as cool as his older brother, he went one step too far and fell from it. Apparently it was a bad break and he needed to keep a cast on for 2 months.

In return, I tell him my own experience with a broken bone. My mother wanted me to try ballet classes when I was 6 years old. Let's just say I wasn't a natural. In my first class, I had managed to injure two other girls, smash a mirror and put my leg through a wall. The last of that list is where the broken bone comes into the story. In the process of damaging the wall, I also damaged my leg. I broke it in two places. I thought it was awesome, _after I got over the initial shock of pain_ , because I got to wear a cast that all my friends could sign. My mother didn't feel the same. She cried when I was banned from the studio. It didn't really bother me, and I never tried dancing again. Singing was more for me anyway.

"You win!" Edward simply states at the end of my story, pouting afterwards. We both burst into laughter. He hates losing, I've learnt that already.

For the rest of the remaining hour, whilst we work, we trade stories and ask each other basic questions, trying to get to know each other better. I learn a lot about him:

His favourite colour is blue, he loves all music genres - except country music. His favourite movie is 'The Exorcist'. I learn that he is the one that plays the piano and I made him promise to play for me sometime.

In the three hours, we do a lot. I have the whole speech written and presentation planned. I make another copy of the final piece, for Edward. He just has to finish the circuits in the hands and feet - which is the hardest part, " _because of all the bones that are apparently in them_ " he says. He'll be doing that later.

At around 3.15pm, Edward leaves the room to get us a drink. When he leaves the room and I'm sat on my own, I realise something, _I haven't taken one break the whole time I've been here._ Shit!

Immediately, my head feels funny. I start going light-headed. I try to call out to Edward, to Carlisle, to _anyone_ ; but I can't. It's like my mouth won't work with my brain. The sudden fog looms over me, like how steam leaves a boiling pan when the lid is removed; spreading and searching for space to invade. _Woah!_ This brain fog is horrible.

I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. When I do, the light coming from the window burns my eyeballs. They itch and sting. This is light sensitivity. I get it a lot - usually when I'm watching TV. When that happens, I put on a pair of sunglasses and the problem isn't so much a problem anymore. But this time it's different. _This time_ I want to scratch my eyes out. The skin surrounding my eye sockets stings and itches as well. I reach my hand up to my face and that's when I realise I'm crying.

 _C'mon Edward, hurry up_. The pain in my body increases. My legs throb and my arms ache. My face stings and my neck stiffens. My spine pounds and my ribs feel bruised. I feel like I've been hit by a bus. _Shit!_

A vice like grip suddenly appears, crushing my head. _Double shit!_ The beginning of the mother of all headaches... _great_. The throbbing pounds behind my eyes.

What is _happening_? A crash doesn't usually happen until 24 hours after the cause. Sometimes, it _can_ begin sooner, but never _t_ _his_ soon. I can't focus on anything other then myself right now, so I don't know if anyone has seen me yet. I'm sure I look like death. The pain has captured me. I feel like an animal trapped in a cage, with no way out. Internally, I'm screaming for help, but on the outside I'm not saying a word. This is, by far, the worst I've been with this illness.

The pain in my ribs becomes the most prominent. I feel like they're too small for my body, like my lungs are being restricted. My heart tightens. I start wheezing, trying to catch my breath. Soon I'm panting like a dog. Spots start clouding my vision.

This whole time, I've been sat at the table in my dining chair. I'm gripping the edge of the table with all my strength. My head starts to bob back and forth, I'm slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but I'm not there yet!

I hear a shatter of glass. "Oh shit, Bella! Dad! DAD! Fuck!! Dad, get in here, NOW!!!" I hear Edward scream. He sounds hysterical. I feel something, someone, touch my shoulder. I flinch and the touch is gone as quick as it appeared.

The dam finally breaks. I start crying out loud; full on sobbing. I can't hold it in, the pain too intense. I hear footsteps echoing around, the thumping getting louder. It pounds in my ears, contributing to my headache. I hear voices in the room, other than Edward's, but I can't understand them. All the words and voices merge together.

I try to fight it but I can't. All I want is to escape the pain. I'm so tired. So, so tired. Eventually, unable to combat the fatigue any longer, I pass out.

 **A/N: There you go. The last portion of this chapter was hard for me to right. I hope I've done a good job. Please review! I'd love to hear all your thoughts.**

 **I'm hoping to have Chapter 8 uploaded tomorrow but I'm sorry if it's not. I'll be as quick as I can.**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit -** https/school/set?id=170594442


	8. Chapter 8: Consequences

**A/N:** **Hi. Welcome back! Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them all.** **I'll admit, I've smiled proudly when reading them. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **mari alice - I'm not sure if you got my PM, but I did try and repost Chapter 7 for you. Thank you for the** **review.**

 **I've finished Chapter 8 and will begin Chapter 9 today. This may be the only update for today. Actually, from now on I'm going to aim for 1 a day... so I'm sorry if you've gotten used to having 2.**

 **The writing process is quite slow for me. I have to take frequent breaks, and brain fog comes up every now and then. But I think I'm doing quite well so far.**

 **Lastly, I have a question; should I be adding a disclaimer to my story? I see them in most fanfictions but it didn't occur to me until just now. If anyone could let me know, that'd be great!**

 **Please read on and I hope you enjoy!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 8: Consequences

Pain. Pain is everywhere. In my arms, my legs. Pain. It consumes all of me. My neck, my face. I can't decide where hurts the most.

I don't know if I'm awake or asleep. Maybe I'm somewhere in between: a void place. Floating around in the abyss.

Time evades me. I don't know how long I am unconscious for. Seconds? Minutes? Hours?

However, during that time where I'm drifting in the chasm, I remember bits and pieces of information. I remember hearing broken conversations. Well... they sounded broken to me.

" _Charlie? Come quick. It's Bella. Something is_ -" Was that Esme?

 _"What is going on in... here? Oh SHIT!"._ Alice? Or Emmett? I couldn't tell. Maybe both?

 _"I should've been more careful. Fuck! What's wro-"._ Edward! Definitely Edward. Why is he blaming himself? For what?

 _"Bella. BELLA! Bells. Can you hear me?"._ Dad? Dad! He's here. I need him... I need you daddy!

 _"...-ulance please! My daughter, she has..."_

Like I said, it's all unclear. Every time I heard these voices, it was like a light bulb to a fly, drawing me in. Closer and closer. Then the light was turned off, and I lost my way again, unsure of how to get back to the world.

\--

My senses come back. One by one.

First it's my hearing. I can hear a low murmur of voices around me. I can hear the rattling of metal.

Touch comes back to me next. Something is on my face. I can tell by the shape, the way it feels, that it's an oxygen mask. It sheaths my mouth and nose, stabilising my breathing. I'm also aware of the wires coming from my arm.

My sight is back next. I open my eyes slowly, cautiously. Straight ahead, or should I say straight above, is white. Thats all I can see... white.

I know where I am now. I'm in an ambulance. _Was I really that bad?_ That would explain the noise of metal rattling; the stretcher. It would explain the mask and IV as well... though that was pretty obvious.

If pain was a sense, it would be the last thing to return. But it would be the worst. All of a sudden I'm conscious of the pain. It's everywhere. No place is free of it. I start to freak out. The pain paralyses me. It cripples me. I begin hyperventilating. This only causes more pain... but I can't stop. Burning tracks run down my face from my tears, blistering my skin. I see a movement to my right. Charlie is here. _Daddy!_ I cry internally, _Help me!_

"Calm down Bella. You're okay. We're on our way to the hospital. Ssh!" he attempts to calm me. I try, I _really_ do try, but I can't get control of my breathing. My chest starts to tighten with every intake of air.

Another person comes into view. It's Steve, the paramedic. With this illness comes a lot of hospital visits, often in an ambulance. Steve is the one I've encountered the most. I honestly never thought I'd be on first name basis with paramedics. Life is full of surprises.

He takes the oxygen mask off of my face. _What is he doing? I need that!_ It's soon replaced by a hyperventilation mask. It's like an oxygen mask, but with a bag hanging off the front.

Steve joins my father, talking soothing words to me. Finally, I start to calm down. I'm doubtful of the cause of my composure; is it their consoling words paired with the mask? Or is it the extreme fatigue? I don't have the chance to decide, because soon, I'm asleep again.

Awareness gradually comes to me. I notice straight away that I'm no longer in the ambulance. I'm free of the mask, but not of the IV, unfortunately. I'm lying on something much more comfier, and now I have a pillow under my head. I'd think I was in my bedroom if it wasn't for the smell. Something I always notice when staying at the hospital, something I always remember, is the smell.

The room has a stagnant aroma to it, like it's cleaned in plain water instead of disinfectant. I see why people bring flowers to hospitals; not just to lighten the room up a bit, but to also give the room a more pleasant essence.

I can hear shuffling to my right, then a subtle clicking. I open my eyes and immediately close them. The remaining pain of the headache rests behind my eyes. I wait the necessary time for it to diminish, before opening them again. I can glance around without moving my head too much.

I'm in a typical hospital room. It's small. The walls are simply cream, not flaking or discoloured, just cream. A window is on the wall to my right, it should be displaying a view of the world below, but it's currently blocked with drawn curtains. There isn't much colour in here. The curtains that drape over the window are a dull purple - the colour of luxury, independence and power... _all things I don't have._ The curtain that is used for privacy of the patient, is currently pulled back. It's the same purple. The floor is just grey, a dull and dreary grey. To my left are the machines. I can't remember the names of them all right now. To my right is a small bedside table. It has a lamp on top, the only light source - apart from the TV - in the room at this moment in time.

I move my eyes down, to give myself a once over. I'm covered by a thin, pale blue blanket. My arms lay at my sides, over the blanket. In my left arm, I see the IV. _I hate those things._

Finally, I look at where the noise was initially coming from. Charlie is sat in one of the chairs, next to my bed. He's watching the TV that's mounted on the wall with disinterest. He looks awful, like he's aged _even more_ in how ever long it's been. At this thought I search for a clock. One is on the wall above the door opposite my bed.

 _6pm._ It's been nearly three hours since I was at the Cullens.

I move my eyes back to my dad. I try speaking, but only a whimper comes out. Then the coughing begins. My throat is dry and sore. It feels like I've swallowed a thousand shards of glass. It must be due to my crying earlier. Every cough makes the pain worse in my throat.

Gaining Charlie's attention, he jumps up and rapidly reaches for an already poured glass of water. He holds the cold glass to my lips. I lean my head forward slightly and take a sip.

Every movement hurts. My muscles pull and my joints ache. However, it's not as bad as it was in the ambulance. I lie my head back into the pillow. "Thanks." I say to him. He looks at me and smiles, so small, I almost don't see it. The look in his eyes is new. I've never seen it before. Not from my dad. He looks... crestfallen. Truly and utterly crestfallen.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me. His voice is distant.

"Slightly better. How are _you_ feeling?" I retort in a raspy voice. He looks like shit, and I can't shake the look he has in his eyes from my mind.

"Well that depends... are you going to listen to me this time?" he questions harshly. My breath catches in my throat. I close my eyes briefly, trying to fight the tears that have gathered in them. He's mad. _Very_ mad! "I know you didn't take any breaks today Bella." His voice is getting louder and his breathing heavier. "Three hours. Three hours? Three _hours!_ Are you stupid Bella?" he shouts. I remain as calm as possible.

"I'm sorry dad. I just... I-I lost track of time. We were doing so well. Stopping didn't come to mind." I admit, shamefully. He scoffs and shakes his head. A thought comes to mind and I find myself asking before I think about it. "Why didn't you tell Carlisle about my breaks? I'm sure he would've told me."

"I did tell him Bella. But I asked that he not prompt you. You promised me that you'd be responsible and take extra caution whilst there. But you lied to me. You broke that promise Isabella." he admonishes me. The hurt in his voice slices into me like a knife. I feel awful.

"I am _so_ sorry daddy. I really am. I-I..." I stutter, unable to finish my sentence. I have no words. Shame fills every cell in my body. I look down, closing my eyes.

"I know you are Bella. But you have to recognise that what you have is serious. Any attempt at pushing yourself beyond your limits results in something like this. The sooner you realise that, the better!" he states with finality. I hear him move; his footsteps getting further away. I quickly raise my head. His back is to me. _Oh no! What have I done? He's giving up on me!_

"Where are you going?" I demand. My voice is weak and shaky; mainly because of emotion, but also due to exhaustion. I need to sleep again. But I can't. Not with the threat of Charlie leaving me. He quickly pivots to face me. The panick in my voice must've startled him.

"I'm going to get a nurse and then call the Cullens. They were worried and wanted updates on how you are." he tells me. I let out a sigh of relief and nod at him. He continues walking until all I can see is a dark wood door.

I don't fall asleep straight away. The pain in my ribs is starting to increase. Nurse Leila enters my room. "Hello dear. How are you?" she asks me. Before I can answer, she giggles and continues speaking. "Oh just ignore me Bella. What a stupid question to ask. The morphine you were given will be starting to wear off now. Would you like some more?" she offers me.

That would be amazing right now but I refuse. I deserve to suffer for what I've done to my poor father. He didn't need this. He already has so much to deal with. And it's all my fault. I want to suffer like I have made him suffer.

"Okay then," the nurse begins uncertainly, "your doctor will be in within the hour to check on you." At this, I roll my eyes. My doctor thinks he knows more about my daily struggles then I do. He thinks he's some sort of expert on ME - _he's not_. Nurse Leila chuckles at my action. "Aaw c'mon Bella. He's not that bad, is he?" she asks. I raise a single eyebrow. She knows just as much as me what an asshole he can be.

She walks closer to my bed and checks my IV. Looking over my charts, she nods to herself before placing them back on the side table. "Now I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in here again for a _l_ _ong_ time?" she reminds me. I hum in response.

"Yeah, well... this time it's my fault. I was so stupid." I say the last part more to myself then to her.

"Why do you say that? Do you want to talk about it?" she asks. I love the nurses here. They're all really lovely.

With so many frequent hospital visits, I've gotten to know the nurses on a personal level. They take the place of friends I once had, before my diagnosis. For example; Leila, she has a little girl (age 8) who wants to be an artist. She is always drawing pictures for her mommy's patients. Ally, she has an unhealthy obsession of Jason Statham. She's seen every one of his movies a million times. Serena, her husband - John - is in the army. He's currently away, but is soon on leave for 3 months. This is just a few of the nurses here that I'm friendly with. But these 3 are the ones I feel most comfortable with.

"No it's okay. I'll be okay." I tell her. She concedes, _for now_ , and leaves the room to check on other patients. I fall back to sleep as soon as she leaves.

 _Ow!_ I'm woken by pain. My ribs and pelvis throb. I realise that I need to use the bathroom. I open my eyes to see Charlie sat beside my bed. He's holding my right hand, with his head resting on the bed.

I squeeze his hand, getting his attention. "Hi." I greet. He just smiles at me. A bigger smile than before. "I-I... eerm... I need to use the bathroom." I stutter out. I don't know how I'm going to do this. How _we're_ going to do this. Sue isn't here to help me.

Charlie pokes his head out the door, and summons a nurse. Leila enters. After Charlie has told her what the problem is, she smiles in understanding. The way he informed her was comical; he's embarrassed and shy about it all. She asks Charlie to help me out of bed and into the wheelchair.

It's not _my_ wheelchair but it's identical to the one in my bathroom at home. Charlie does what he always does; slides his hand underneath my shoulders and lifts. Swings my legs round and supports me as I stand. Meanwhile, Leila has grabbed my IV stand and followed me round the bed with it. I'm glad she remembered.

My legs are extremely shaky when I try to stand, and I collapse. Luckily, my dad is quick and he catches me. He has to practically drag me to the seat and sit me down. Leila makes sure to carefully maneuver my stand.

Everything hurts again. I cry out in pain when I'm sat. Leila passes my dad the IV stand and rushes over to the handlebars, muttering about morphine as she pushes me to the bathroom. Charlie follows until he is no longer needed, then quickly retreats.

Once I've finished in the bathroom, she opens the door and calls my dad. He enters, grabbing the IV stand, and follows us out of the room. I'm wheeled to the bedside. Cautiously, Charlie and Leila work as a team to get me situated back in the bed. I let a few tears fall. I can't help it. The pain is too overwhelming.

Leila announces that she'd like to give me some more morphine. I readily agree, not worrying about the self suffering at the moment. I can think about that later. I feel the effects of the morphine pretty quickly and soon, I'm asleep.

 _Knock. Knock_. I'm startled out of my sleep. My doctor - Dr. Price - pokes his head around the door. Charlie calls him in. He walks into the room with an arrogance about him. _I just don't like him._ He goes over to my charts without speaking a word to me or Charlie. He tuts, rolls his eyes and finally acknowledges us.

"What's the problem this time Isabella?" he asks, after sighing deeply. I restrain myself from rolling my eyes and sticking my middle finger up at him. He _r_ _eally_ irritates me. I take a breath ready to answer, but nothing leaves my mouth. I'm determined to answer his question, I'm just having trouble forming words due to my tiredness. I feel my cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

I must be taking too long for his liking. He rudely rolls his eyes at me and turns his attention to Charlie. I look at my dad. He's barely keeping his composure, ready to explode at any minute. "The _problem_ , Dr. Price, is another crash. She was at a friends house doing a project and started crashing. Pain, fatigue, light sensitivity, panic attack. It's the worst she's been yet." he says firmly. But its a futile attempt. Dr. Price seemed to have his mind made up about me from the beginning - ever since I was diagnosed.

"She mustn't have rested enough. I see here that she was dehydrated, which is why the paramedics gave her a saline drip. That's probably due to all the concentration she used on her school work. I'll keep her in over night and you can both leave tomorrow afternoon." He says all this in a disinterested voice, like he's wasting his time talking to us. Well, talking to my dad. He didn't address me while talking. Not _once_.

He leaves without another word. He doesn't ask if we have any questions. He doesn't ask if I'm in pain _right now_. He doesn't ask if we need _anything_. He just leaves.

"What a dick!" my dad expresses. I laugh quietly.

We sit in silence for a while. I don't know how long. I open and close my mouth, testing out the movement. It seems a little better, so I attempt talking. "What did the Cullens say?" I ask him. My voice is scratchy. I sound like a 70 year old whose smoked her whole life.

"They're all really worried about you. You sure did give them a scare. They all send their love. They seem to like you Bella. I'm glad they moved here. Maybe they're just what we you need... what _we_ need." he tells me. I agree. Them moving here has made me happier, even if I'm only just realising it.

"Yeah. They're pretty great!" I say, smiling ridiculously, I'm sure.

"And that boy sure does like you." Charlie continues. I stare at him, trying to decipher the look on his face. He seems happy, but also concerned. "I could hear him in the background whilst I was speaking to Carlisle, 'ask him if...', 'is she...', 'tell him...' . It was kinda funny. Carlisle had to tell him to go away in the end." Amusement now takes over his face. We both laugh at his words... _and his impressions of Edward._ I can imagine Edward doing that; hovering over his father's shoulder, trying to listen in.

"I am so sorry dad. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to be a normal teenager, even for a few hours. I know that I can't and that I shouldn't have. I wasn't thinking. And I _swear_ to you, from the bottom of my heart, that I really _did_ mean to take breaks. I just forgot I guess. I was having so much fun." I tell him.

I hope he can forgive me soon. I can't lose my dad. I've already lost so much; my health, the old me, my friends, my ability to walk, experiences I'll never get back. So much to grieve over. So much, in such a small amount of time.

My bottom lip begins quivering as I think over it all. How did this happen to me? _Why_ did this happen to me?

"I know baby girl, I know. I forgive you. I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier. I just love you so much and too see you suffering... it- it pains me! It hurts me more then anything ever has." he clarifies.

Hearing him say all this causes the dam to burst. I cry, openly. Charlie puts his arms around me as best as he can and we cry together.

We cry out our anger, our pain, our misery, our despair... until we're left with only love. Love and hope!

 **A/N: There you go! That's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. No image links for this one. Please review!** **KS.reader**


	9. Chapter 9: The Visitors

**A/N: Hello everyone. I've spent a lot of time on this one - but don't worry, I didn't push myself. It's a long chapter. I wanted to make it good for you because I won't be writing anything tomorrow. I have a friend coming to spend the day with me so I'll pick it back up again on Wednesday. The next update will probably be on Thursday. So I wanted to leave you with something worth your while - I hope you agree it is. I've put a lot of effort into it.**

 **Yali.Page - to answer you're question: When someone below the age 18 gets ME, they have more of a chance to recover from it. They'll go into remission. But it's not certain. You can have it for the rest of your life. If you get ME between the ages 20-40, you more than likely won't recover. I added the part about Bella's doctor saying '12-18 months' because it's what a lot of doctors say to you when you're first diagnosed.** **Bella started with symptoms in February 2016 and it is now January 2018... So her doctor got it wrong.** **I hope this answers your question.**

 **Someone (guest) requested an Angela pov for her choices and thoughts through her bad decisions. I'll attempt it once I've finished the story if you'd like? Is that something more of you would be interested in? Any of you can request a pov or outtake that you want to read. I'll try to write them after the main story is finished.**

 **J** **ust a reminder... Bella pushed herself a little _too_ far and ended up in hospital. This chapter is her time in hospital.**

 **Thank you for all the supportive reviews. Keep 'em coming. I hope you enjoy.**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 9: The Visitors

I hate staying in hospital over night. It's so uncomfortable. I just want my bed, it's the only thing I can think about _all_ night. Here, the pillows aren't fluffed enough, the duvet isn't thick enough, the mattress is too lumpy. Everything is just _wrong._ And the smell... _yuk!_

I know this crash is going to be bad. I've learnt the signs since getting this illness; One of them is how I sleep when the crash is just beginning. If I sleep the night through with minor interruptions, it's going to be a small crash. However, if my sleep is broken and constantly disrupted, the crash is going to be bad. It's going to be on a level I'm not prepared for. I can never be ready for the severe crashes. They're unpredictable!

This time, my night is horrible; effectively making my dad's horrible as well. The love from earlier remains... but the hope slips away with every obstacle we face. It's just one thing after another.

I sleep okay from 10pm, only disturbed a couple times by the usual muscle and joint pain. Midnight is when the problems begin...

For just over an hour, my body temperature goes from one extreme to the next: one minute I'm freezing and Charlie puts extra blankets over me. Almost instantly I'm boiling and he pulls them back off. It's a viscous cycle. The night starts to settle down and we both drift off to sleep at about 1.15am.

I'm woken the next time by irritation. It feels like somethings crawling over my face, tickling me. _What is that?_ It starts near my left temple, creeping round my eye and over my cheek. It climbs the bridge of my nose and slides down the slope of my other cheek. It stops close to my ear, taking a break, then continuing on with it's venture. It traces the line of my jaw before circling round the point of my chin and wondering up to my right temple.

I attempt to bring my right hand up to my face, to swipe away whatever it is, but find I can't. It should be a simple, easy action, right? Well no! Not for me it's not! I can't move my arm... at all. It weighs a thousand tonne. I CAN NOT move it. I try with all my might, but it doesn't budge. It feels like someone or something is sat on my arm. It's immovable. I become distressed very quickly.

I grip the duvet with my left hand. The IV is still in my left forearm. I prefer having it inserted in my hand, but they have to mix it up sometimes; give the veins in my hand a break. The only reason I still have an IV is so they can keep monitoring my drug intake easily.

I start breathing heavier. Shallow breaths slowly turning into loud pants. I begin shaking, sweat dripping from my skin. I want to know why I can't move my arm.

I've heard of ME patients experiencing temporary paralysis, but luckily for me, that has never happened. I know I've said that pain paralyzes me, but if I tried moving when I've said that, I could. This time, I _can't_. My arms not even hurting too much - just a dull throb - but I still can't move it.

The distress turns into gut-wrenching terror. My vision begins to blur due to my irregular breathing. Clenching my eyes shut, I try to clear my mind.

"Bella? Bells! Calm down. What's wrong? Bella. Shit!" I hear Charlie say.

"Bella dear. It's Serena. I need you to calm down. Everything's fine." Nurse Serena is here? Charlie must have called her when he saw me freaking out.

With both of them here, talking to me and trying to calm me down, I slowly start to settle. My breathing slows down to a normal pace and my vision clears. I look up through my tears at Charlie, he sighs in relief. "Welcome back kiddo." he says to me. I try to smile, but I'm too tired to move the muscles in my face. I try to hum but I don't think any noise comes out.

"What's wrong Bella. Can you tell us?" Serena asks. Since I can't talk, I roll my head to the right. It hurts, but I manage. I nod my head once, motioning to my right arm. "Your shoulder?" Serena guesses. I remain silent. Hopefully, they'll take that as a 'no'. "Your arm?" she guesses again. I lazily nod once.

"Okay. Try and get some sleep. Its 3 in the morning. You can tell us later what was wrong." my dad says. _Thank God_ I think. I really want to sleep. As my eyes gradually close, I see Serena and Charlie walk away. I assume Serena has gone back to her station and Charlie has gone back to the extra bed they brought in here for him. My last thought before slipping into unconsciousness is, _What was crawling across my face?_

The last time I'm woken up during the night is due to excessive sweating. I wake up drenched in sweat. My hair is damp and sticks to my skin. The bedding is saturated with sweat. It's so uncomfortable.

"Dad." I whisper. Nothing happens. "Dad!" I whisper-yell. Still, there is no movement. "DAD!" I say louder. I'm glad my voice has returned to me. I still feel fatigued, but I can't sleep like this. Finally, I get his attention. He springs up and looks around, unsure of where he is. When his memory comes back to him, he whips his head round to me. Quicker then I can perceive, he's off of the bed and next to me.

When he's close enough to see me in the low lighting, he immediately takes a step back. "Woah! Shit Bells. You're soaked!" he exclaims. Without another moment wasted, he leaves the room. I assume he's gone to get a nurse... _and hopefully some more bed sheets._

Five minutes later, he returns with Nurse Selena in tow. He walks over to the bedside table and turns the lamp on. It momentarily sears my eyes and I have to close them. Once the spots that cloak my vision have vanished, I open them again. Serena and my dad stand on either side of my bed, giving me the time I need to adjust.

I look up at the clock above the door. It's 4.12 in the morning. _Ugh!_ I'm sick of this night. _Why is it lasting so long?_

"Alright Bella, let's get you moved so the sheets can be stripped. I'll take you into the bathroom to clean you up. I don't think I'll help you shower tonight, you must be tired. But I'll help you change out of these pyjamas for now." she tells me. I'm thankful she's not going to make me shower. I don't have the energy. I'll try to have one in the morning.

Skillfully, all three of us work together. As always, Charlie slips his hand under my shoulders and helps me sit up. He grimaces when his hand touches the sheets. His face screws up even more when he comes in contact with my back. _It must be really bad._ Serena walks round the bed with the IV stand as Charlie turns my legs and body to face him. He picks me up and places me in the wheelchair. Serena passes him the stand and pushes me into the bathroom. Charlie follows us inside and quickly departs from the room, mumbling that he'll strip the sheets on his way out.

Serena wets a flannel for me to wipe over my face and the back of my neck. She helps me change out of my fleece pyjamas - _no wonder I was sweating so much_ \- into some thinner ones.

Once we're done with everything, she opens the bathroom door to see what my father is doing. Charlie is just finishing his task, fluffing the newly dressed pillows. He sees us in the doorway and rushes over to grab the IV stand. We make our way to the freshly made bed.

Charlie lifts me from the chair and puts me in the bed. Serena rolls the stand back to its original place. "Is there anything else you guys need?" she asks us.

"No. I think we're okay now Serena. Thank you for helping." My dad replies. I want to thank her, but I'm already drifting off to sleep. She says something else before leaving, but I can't make out what it is. Soon, I'm asleep again.

At 6am, I wake up. I open my eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen my blurred vision. I turn my head to look over at my dad's bed, but he's not there. He's probably in the bathroom. I try to move my head back to its previous position, but I can't. A shooting pain fires up the side of my neck. I wince, and just then, light slips into the room as the bathroom door opens.

Charlie walks in and automatically glances at me. He rushes over to me, places one hand on the exposed part of my neck. With his other hand, he pushes against my temple and slowly helps me turn my head forward again. "Better?" he asks quietly. "Yes." I whisper, though it's really not. My neck now has a constant throb pulsing through it.

"How's the rest of you? In any pain?" he asks. I can't nod so I'm going to have to speak.

"My...l-legs... are... th-th-throb-b-bing. Ar-arms are... sssssore." I stutter out. I stop to take a breath. "B-b-back is... Eer..." then my mind goes blank. I have no idea what I was going to say. My brow furrows in confusion. I try and try to figure out my words but they're gone.

"It's okay Bells. Just rest." he says to me. I'm about to close my eyes when the door opens.

Nurse Patricia comes in. "Oh. Morning guys. I didn't think you'd be awake yet. Just came to check on you." she says. Her voice doesn't sound normal. Every word she says echoes around me, bouncing off the walls. It makes my head spin. I close my eyes. "Bella dear, are you okay?" I hear her say. She probably spoke in a normal volume but to me, she's shouting. I whimper and withdraw into myself, trying to sink into the bed.

I hear voices around me but I don't catch what's being said. I hear the odd word: "morphine", "fog", "can't". None of it makes sense. I give up trying to concentrate and fall asleep.

The smell of food wakes me up. I open my eyes and look to the right. Charlie is sat in the chair beside my bed with a tray of food. _Damn I'm hungry!_ My belly rumbles loudly. So loud that Charlie turns his head to look at me.

"Hey Bella. You hungry?" he asks. My stomach answers for me, grumbling it's approval. He chuckles, "Okay. I guess that's a yes. I'll go and tell a nurse. I think Patricia's still on shift." He puts his tray down and leaves the room.

While I'm waiting, I try moving different parts of my body. First I rotate my wrists, they seem fine. Next, I try lifting my arms slightly off of the bed; they feel heavy and achy. Afterwards, I shrug my shoulders; they throb, the pain bursting across my shoulder blades. Lastly, I move my head from side to side. Each movement pulls at my neck and I have to stop. I come to the conclusion that the pain isn't as bad as it was earlier, but it's still bad.

The TV is on, providing a low buzz of noise in the room. I look up at it - not moving my head, just my eyes - and see the 10 o'clock news is on. _Did I really sleep for another 4 hours?_

Charlie enters with Patricia behind him. She's pushing a cart. Charlie sits back down to carry on eating. Patricia offers me some toast and orange juice, which I readily accept.

Twenty minutes later, I finish eating my breakfast... just in time because I need the toilet. I go through the same process as yesterday. A nurse and my father working together to get me up, into the bathroom. Whilst in there, I ask Patricia to help me shower. It takes 45 minutes and I don't have a thorough one, but I still feel cleaner then I was before.

After the shower I feel nauseous. Before I know it, I'm vomiting all over the floor. All the toast and juice from earlier leaving my system. I apologise, embarrassed. Patricia says she'll clean it up and starts helping me dress. Once I'm back in the bed, dressed in lounge wear, I feel exhaustion sweep over me. Patricia gives me some morphine and I go to sleep again.

I can hear my name being called. It sounds distant. Gradually, the voice gets closer and closer, until it's right in my ear. I open my eyes, blinking the sleep from them. Charlie is stood in front of me. He has my allergy mask in one hand and his phone in the other. I look up to his face and see a stupid grin plastered on it. _What is he up to?_

"Hi daddy." I manage to say. It comes out just above a whisper, and very croaky.

"Hi Bells. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Not the best." I say. My pillow feels uncomfortable beneath my head. I'm sick and tired of lying down. "Can I sit up for a bit?" I request. He nods, puts his phone down and uses the remote to control my bed.

I close my eyes as the top half gradually rises, bringing me up into a slanted upright position. I'm still somewhat led down. As the bed moves, bending me slightly, I feel it in my spine. The movement is causing my spine and ribs to ache and cramp. Once it stills, so do I. I'm afraid to move, afraid to feel anymore pain then I already do. Eventually I relax. As I settle into the mattress I close my eyes. The peace is welcome, it's just what I need.

I can feel someone staring at me. I reluctantly open my eyes. Charlie is still stood next to me, looking at me anxiously. _Seriously_ , I think to myself, _w_ _hat is he up to?_ After staying silent for an exaggerated beat, he takes a breath and speaks.

"Are you up for some visitors?" he asks cautiously, holding up the mask. _A_ _ah!_ It makes sense now. I was wondering why he was holding that. When I'm crashing, I wear an allergy mask if I'm outside or around people other then my dad and nurses.

A crash causes everything in me to weaken; my brain, my muscles, my joints and my immune system. When I'm crashing, I'm more prone to getting other illnesses, viruses and infections.

My first crash happened in December 2016, ten months after my first symptom, and three months after my diagnosis. It was the time when I was out of school for two months. It was the worst I've been with this illness... _well until now_. Because it was my first crash, me and Charlie didn't know how to handle it. We freaked out when I passed out a week into the crash. He rushed me to the hospital, where I started with a fever. I was coughing, vomiting, had chest pains, and so much more. They ran some tests and discovered I had severe pneumonia. We think I caught it from school and that's what caused the crash. I was in hospital for a week, fighting the bacteria. When I was home and resting, Charlie started researching ways to prevent me catching illnesses when crashing. He didn't want it happening every time. He joined a support forum on Facebook and started speaking to other parents who have children affected by ME. He asked them and was told that it would be best to get an allergy mask.

My allergy mask covers the bottom half of my face. It has two straps that wrap around each ear to hold it in place. There are two filters on each side of it as well. These filter out the bad from the air I breathe in, so I'm breathing in nothing but clean oxygen. It's has a blue army pattern on it. When I wear it, I feel like Batman's enemy, Bane.

My eyes widen and my heart picks up speed. I _never_ have people visit me while I'm in the hospital. No one visits when I'm resting at home either. This will be a first. I think about it for a minute. He's probably referring to Sue and the kids? _Do I want them to see me this way?_ The lights will probably have to be on, so I'll need my glasses.

Light sensitivity is caused by photophobia - which literally translates to 'fear of light'. I started with it about four months after my ME began. When it kicks in whislt I'm watching TV, I put on some normal sunglasses. However, when the photophobia starts and I'm in a well lit room - like the Cullen's dining room for example - or outside, I wear special tinted glasses. They filter the harmful wavelengths, blocking the bad light, to provide natural photophobia relief. I have two pairs; one for outside and one for inside.

With them and the mask, they won't be able to see most of my face. But I _r_ _eally_ want to see them. I want to know if Seth's feeling any better.

Charlie remains stood next to me, holding up the mask. "Yes. I think I am." I finally reply. He passes me the mask and goes over to my bag that Sue brought in yesterday evening. He pulls out the glasses and gives them to me. I place the mask on my face, hooking it round my ears. I put the glasses on and give my dad a weak thumbs up.

I hate wearing the mask. I can't speak when it's on. _Well I could but no one would be able to understand me._ Charlie says he'll be back in a minute. He leaves the room. I chance a glance at the clock above the door. It's midday. The door opening again grabs my attention.

Charlie walks back through. He flicks the switch and the lights flicker on. I instinctively close my eyes, forgetting about the glasses. Almost straight away I open them again. I think its just him as the door begins to close behind him. Just before it clicks back into its hinges, it swings open.

Five people enter the room. _What? Who?_ I recognise them but I can't remember their names. I turn my head to Charlie, noticing my necks not as sore as before. He must see my eyebrows pull together, over the rim of the glasses.

He sighs, looks down and closes his eyes. _Was he expecting a different reaction?_ He rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Slowly, he raises his head to look at the visitors.

I look over at them. The two women and the tallest man are looking at me with shock. The oldest man is looking at me with sympathy. And the other one, the most handsome one, is looking at me with guilt. Guilt?

Charlie begins to speak, so I turn my attention back to him. "I'm sorry guys." he addresses the guests. "She doesn't remember you. It's cognitive dysfunction, better known as brain fog. It causes problems with her short-term memory, concentration and tasks like speaking, reading and writing. She'll just need reminding and it will all come back to her." he tells them. _So I do know them?_

I hear gasps and look at the other people in the room. The two women are the source of the gasps. They have tears in their eyes. The two youngest men look shocked and sort of _angry?_ But the oldest man is nodding in understanding.

"Bella?" Charlie says to get my attention. "These are the Cullens." He waits for some recognition. I know that name. They're new in town. But I don't know they're individual names. He sighs. "Carlisle is a doctor. And this is his wife Esme, and their children, Emmett, Edward and Alice." he informs me. _Oh yeah_ * I remember now. I had a project at their house yesterday. I was so stupid!

I nod my head, telling them that I remember. I swear everyone releases a breath of relief. "Carlisle, why don't you and me go see if we can find some more chairs so you can all sit down?" he offers. Carlisle nods and begins to follow my father out of the room. Before Charlie places his hand on the doorknob, he turns his attention to the others. "Only ask questions she can nod and shake her head to. The mask doesn't allow her to speak very well." he informs them before walking out.

They all look at one another before looking at me. Alice begins crying and speedwalks towards me. I know she's going to hug me, possibly hard, so I begin to shake my head. She stops when she reaches my bedside. He eyes glisten with tears. She leans down, slower this time, and puts her head next to mine in a sort of contactless hug. Sniffling in my ear, she slowly rises. "Are you okay?" she asks. I begin nodding but realise that's a lie, so I just shrug.

The action hurts my shoulders and I freeze. Carefully, I relax again. Esme comes to stand next to Alice. She smiles gently at me and places her hand on mine. "Are you in pain Bella?" she asks me. I don't want to lie so I nod, regrettably. "Do you need me to get a nurse?" I shake my head. It's no more than what I'm used to. And I don't want to rely on the morphine. I've already had more then I like.

Emmett's loud footsteps make their way over to me. Alice and Esme move away. He takes their place. "Hey Bella. You look awesome. Like Bane met with the Men In Black and they traded fashion tips." he says... _loudly_. I wince at the volume, then laugh at this comment. He looks apologetic but laughs along with me.

"Emmett!" Esme hisses at him. "Lower your voice!" He turns to her with his head down lowered and mumbles a "sorry". I laugh again. It's shocking how someone so big can be intimidated by someone so small. He turns to me and winks before walking away. He goes over to a shelf that's on the wall furthest from me, and begins playing with rubber gloves and other equipment. Esme moves to him and they begin quietly arguing. I giggle.

Edward slowly, and reluctantly, walks towards me. He can't look me in the eye. I don't blame him. I must look horrendous right now. Eventually, he raises his head and looks at my face. He closes his eyes immediately. Standing there for a few minutes, with his eyes closed, he seems to be having a war within himself.

I cautiously reach my left hand out to him. It hurts; pulling at my muscles and clicking my joints, but I manage it. At last, my hand comes into contact with his arm that hangs at his side. His eyes snap open and stare at where we connect. Gradually, he raises his head again. A small smile appears on his face. _There it is. My smile_. The happiness in his eyes is gone as quick as it emerged, as is the smile. His eyes glaze over.

"I'm so sorry Bella." he whispers so only I can hear. I glance around him to see his mother and siblings are occupied. "I should've been more observant. I should've realised that we didn't take a break. And now you're in here. I've made you worse and you don't know how sorry I feel. I'm such an idiot. I mean, I'm a doctors son for gods sake! I should've been more careful." The more he talks, the more hysterical he gets. I want to speak and tell him to stop blaming himself. That it's not his fault. It's not! It's mine!

I squeeze his hand as tight as I can. To him it must be a small pressure, but it gets him to stop talking. He focuses on me again. I shake my head, telling him to stop. He just looks down. I remove my hand from his arm, reaching up to remove the mask so I can tell him what he needs to know.

At that moment, the door opens, signalling Charlie and Carlisle's entry. "Bella, don't even think about it" Charlie says with a struggle as he carries some chairs into the room. Edward whips his head up to look at me. Emmet rushes over to help the dads carry the chairs. Two are placed on the left side of my bed, one next to Charlie's and two along the wall near the shelf. Edward and Alice sit on my left, Charlie and Carlisle on my right, Emmett and Esme in the remaining seats. I feel loved; having so many people that care about me is just indescribable.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's happened so far?" Carlisle asks. Charlie looks to me for permission. I glance at all the occupants in the room. Making up my mind, I turn to my dad and nod. I don't want to keep anything from them anymore. It's time they know everything. So, before my dad can start speaking, I lift my hand. He leans closer to me so he can hear me speak.

"Everything." I say. My voice is muffled by the mask.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod assuringly. He turns to them to begin telling my story. "I'll tell you it all from the beginning, if you'd like to know?" Charlie asks them. I watch as they all nod; some eager, some apprehensive. "Alright then. Please don't interrupt me to ask any questions. It's gonna be hard enough." Charlie takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he is about to say.

"In February 2016 Bella started with some pain in her side. Doctors didn't know what it was. Fatigue soon followed. She couldn't stay awake long enough to eat. All she did was sleep. She had no energy. We didn't know what was happening. Doctors said _'she's just being a normal teenager'_ , _'she's going through a growth spurt'_ , _'it will pass'_. But it didn't. It was getting worse and worse." Carlisle shakes his head at this.

"Eventually we were referred to a paediatrician. He diagnosed her with Myalgic Encephalomyelitis, ME. You may have heard it as CFS. It's a very complex illness. We'd never heard of it so we were stuck about what to do. The doctor tried making her exercise - that didn't work. It made her worse. Her pain got worse, her walking. Everything. He tried to get her to see a psychologist - I said no to that straight away. She doesn't need to see one. He says that it's all in her head, that she just needs to think happy thoughts and it will all go away. _Whatever_. Let's just say he's not a lot of help!" Carlisle is getting angrier and angrier with every word my father says.

"What happened yesterday was what you call a crash. It's when her symptoms all get worse at the same time. It occurs after an overuse of energy. Yesterday she didn't take a break during her and Edward's work. It's not your fault Edward. She knows better." Edward sighs in relief, now knowing the full story. I'm glad Charlie put his mind at rest.

"I was bothered by the timing though. A crash doesn't usually happen until 24 hours after the overuse in energy. This was straight away, within 3 hours. I spoke to her doctor and he said the amount of concentration caused her to be dehydrated and that may be what sped up the process. He's not certain though." Carlisle nods his approval at this. This is news to me, it does make sense though.

"To fill you in Carlisle, last night was... awful. Cold and hot episodes, excessive sweating, paralysis. It was just awful. This is the worst she's been since it all started." He sighs in relief when he's finished. Towards the end, he was getting choked up. I wiggle the fingers on my right hand. He reaches out and holds my hand. He needs the support... _so do I._

I look at everyone's faces, person by person. Carlisle looks to be in deep concentration. Esme has her eyes closed, a single tear escapes, rolling down her cheek. Emmett has one arm around her, the other holding his head, like there's too much information in there. Alice is crying quietly, frequently wiping her face with the sleeve of her top. Edward's looking straight at me, tears pooling but not tipping over the edge. He's holding my left hand in his own, casually stroking his thumb back and forth.

The most emotional thing for me is, none of them look at me with pity. They just look at me with love and admiration. They're all here because they want to be. They don't feel guilted into being my friend, like Angela did. They just want to be. It's the best feeling in the world.

The room is silent, save for the sniffling coming from the women. Alice is the first to speak. "I knew you get tired and you can't walk, but I didn't realise you had something so _serious_. You live with pain everyday, all day?" she asks in astonishment. I don't know if she wants me to answer, but I nod anyway. "You're so amazing Bella." she expresses. I smile, though she can't see it.

"So what's with the mask and glasses?" Emmett asks. Esme slaps him on the back of the head, scolding him. I chuckle - it's so funny to see them together! Charlie snickers as well. He looks at me and I nod, signalling that he should answer.

"Well Emmett, the glasses are because of photophobia. She wears them when she gets light sensitivity. The lights are on in here so she needs to wear them. The mask is an allergy mask. When she's crashing, she's more vulnerable to getting illnesses, infections and viruses. The mask filters the oxygen so it's clear of bacteria." he answers. Everyone nods in understanding.

"Bella. Has your doctor ever mentioned pacing?" Carlisle asks. I shake my head hesitantly. He shakes his head and mumbles something under his breath that I don't catch. Charlie barks out a laugh and Carlisle turns to smirk at him. I'm glad they're getting on. "What about doing activity diaries?" he asks. I shake my head again. He scoffs, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. He thinks for a moment. "That's disgraceful. I'm gonna mention that to the hospitals Director. He should've told you. Basically pacing is someth-" he's interrupted by the door opening.

No knock to signal the intruders entrance. No announcement. I shouldn't be surprised. Dr. Price walks to the end of my bed and puts his chart and stethescope down on my feet. I wince when the diaphragm of the stethescope bounces up and lands harshly onto my ankles. It whacks against the bone. I think everyone can hear it - everyone except Dr. Price. He carries on like nothing happened.

As I sit there in pain, Dr. Price begins to speak. My brain fog creeps again and I have to work hard to concentrate. "Right Bella. You no longer need the IV in, so I'll get a nurse to come and remove it shortly. You've had enough morphine I think, you should be able to leave in a cou-" he says. He doesn't get to finish. Carlisle interrupts him. He's stood now, towering over Dr. Price.

" _Excuse me._ Have you asked if she wants us all in the room while you talk to her? Have you heard of patient confidentiality? Or common courtesy for that matter?" He declares with authority in his voice. Dr. Price looks like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth, searching for words. Carlisle raises an eyebrow in question.

"Well... I... I..." he stutters. His face goes from startled to determined in one second. "Please don't tell me how to do _my_ job. Who do you think you are? If you'd like to leave, you know where the door is." Ha! I want to laugh but I hold it in. Emmett isn't so cautious. Dr. Price smirks, thinking Emmet's laughing at his comeback. But he's not. Dr. Price doesn't realise that he's speaking to his new boss!

"My names Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. Head of Paediatric department as of tomorrow." He let's that sink in. Dr. Price goes as white as a ghost. He looks everywhere except at Carlisle. "The way you have treated this patient is appalling. I'll be speaking to the Hospital Director, so expect a call. Now, leave! I'll handle Bella's duties. From now on, she's _my_ patient." Carlisle says. I smile underneath my mask. I can't believe it! I'm so happy right now. Dr. Price flees the room without another word. _Ha! Take that!_

"Really? Can you be Bella's doctor?" my father asks hopefully. Carlisle nods and I feel a grin stretch across my face.

"Yes I can. I'll get all the paperwork sorted out this week. And I'll be seeing what can be done about that man. Are you okay Bella? He dropped his things quite carelessly." He asks. I nod, still shocked that I will no longer be one of Dr. Price's patients. I'm ecstatic.

"Thank you." I say quietly. The mask blocks my voice. Carlisle steps closer and leans in. I repeat my words. He smiles.

"You're welcome." I'm so happy... and emotional. Tears start falling from my eyes. This sets Esme and Alice off. We all begin crying and the guys get uncomfortable. They announce that they'll go and get some food, and Carlisle will get a nurse.

When they leave, all three of us begin laughing. I stop a few seconds later, a wave of fatigue hitting me. I tilt my head to the side and start to close my eyes. I hear Esme and Alice as they start to whisper to each other. Soon, I'm asleep.

Low chatter is all I hear around me. It's a welcome sound; a sign that I have people in my life who care. I open my eyes and see Edward sat with Emmett directly in front of my eyes. My head is tilted to the left. Emmett is talking animatedly, waving his hands around in bug gestures. He's managing to stay hushed because I've been asleep... that's an accomplishment for him. Edward is listening to him, but he's staring at me, watching while I sleep.

I try and move but everything hurts. I notice that I'm led down again. Charlie must've changed my bed angle whilst I was asleep. I want to sit up again. My back is in agony. The mattress feels like concrete underneath me. My back, shoulders, and hips ache and feel stiff. I start breathing heavily, trying to work through the pain.

The room goes silent as everyone stares at me. Tears start to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks, soaking into the material of my mask. Charlie is out of his chair first, coming to me and asking what hurts. Through the mask I tell him "My back. Sit up." He picks up the remote and quickly raises the top half of the bed. The whole time I wish it could go faster. Once I'm sat up, the pain in my back lessens. It remains in my hips and shoulders but is slightly relieved from the majority of my back.

Esme isn't in the room. She enters moments later with Nurse Diane behind her. "Aah Bella. Need some more medicine?" she asks. I nod, instantly regretting the motion. My neck clicks audibly. Everyone winces in the room. I cry out a small whimper, the throb invading the top of my spine. _Ow!_

She passes me some tablets; morphine tablets. _Why not the fluid? Oh yes! My IV needs to be removed._ After taking the tablets, I look down at my left arm, ready for it to be removed. But it's not there. "Oh. I removed that while you were sleeping Bella. I know how much you hate that part. You know the drill, just leave the bandage on for a minimum of 8 hours and all that." Diane tells me.

I try to nod, but the pain prevents me. I raise my hand to touch hers. She smiles and grabs it, giving it a squeeze before asking me if I'm hungry. I am. I squeeze once and she leaves the room to get me some food.

Everyone was watching the exchange with a smile. Charlie reminds me of my mask. "Bells. You can remove the mask to eat but then it has to go back on." he tells me. I smile and reach up to unhook the straps. I pull it off and grin at everyone sheepishly.

"Hey guys." I say. Everyone smiles at me and greets me properly for the first time. Chatter fills the room again. I don't talk much, not wanting to expell loads of energy.

Diane enters the room carrying a tray filled with soup and bread. She places the bed tray over my thighs, I thank her and eat it all up... probably quicker then I should've. Dad takes the tray from me. He allows me to keep the mask off for a while, so I can finish my glass of water.

When the glass is empty I get a flush of heat. Me stomach begins churning. I feel nauseous. I must make a noise of discomfort because Charlie's head whips to me. He jumps out of his seat and rushes for the sick bucket that sits on the floor under the shelf. He runs over to me and shoves it into my hands. Just in time as well because I empty my stomach of all its substance.

I feel so embarrassed. I've just puked in front of everyone. My throat feels raw afterwards. Charlie switches the bucket with a wet rag, so I can wipe my mouth. "Sorry." I mumble. Everyone rushes to tell me to stop. I close my eyes and pick up the mask, putting it back on. I need something to hide my red cheeks.

The talking picks up again. I think everyone wants to distract me from what's just happened. I reach over to the bedside table and pick up the bed remote. I lower myself back down, wincing at the pain in my back. Edward picks up a spare pillow from the cart that was brought in earlier this morning, offering it to me. I thank him. Charlie takes it from him and helps place it behind my head. It's a difficult process, the pain increases and I fight the urge to cry. Once I'm settled back down, I close my eyes. Wanting to escape the real world for a while. The last thing I see is Charlie looking at me with concern, tears glazing the surface of his eyes. I sigh.

 _Why can't I be a normal teenager?_ One that can spend time with her friends for as long as she wants? One that can do a school assignment without being hospitalised? One that doesn't upset and hurt her father on a regular basis? It's all I want!

 **A/N: That's it guys. I wanted to show you what it's like for Bella in hopsiyal. Ill update hopefully on Thursday. I try to add chapter breakd but they never stay so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Allergy mask - https/images-na./images/I/71Q6OuWLjYL._SY355_.jpg**

 **Glasses - https/cdn8./s-du14j3c/images/stencil/500x659/products/61/785/classic-theraspecs-combo_33751.1491934426.jpg?c=2imbypass=on**


	10. Chapter 10: Presentation

**A/N: Hello everyone.** **Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

 **I had a lovely day Tuesday but it did take its toll on me. I rested on Wednesday and was feeling okay yesterday, so I wrote quite a bit as I had nothing else to do. I just finished it off... so here it is.**

 **This chapter is just to show you how this crash affects Bella and also a bit more of her relationships with family and friends. I did have more that I wanted to add to this chapter, but it got so long that I decided to leave that until next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them.**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 10: Presentation

I sleep for another hour after the incident. I wake up just as the Cullens are leaving - though I think they were waiting for me to wake up. They all say goodbye in their own ways; seeing as I can't get up and properly hug them. Esme and Carlisle kiss me on the forehead, Emmett pats my hand and Alice kisses my cheek. Edward does the same as Alice, as well as stroking my hand gently.

I don't want them to leave; I've enjoyed their company. However, I need them to go. I'm exhausted, even though I slept some of the time they were visiting. I'm in agony. I just want to be at home, in _my_ bed.

Twenty minutes after they leave, a nurse comes in with my discharge papers. Ten minutes later, the same nurse is wheeling me out of the hospital while Charlie carries our bags. I have my mask and photophobia glasses on - the outside ones. Everyone I pass stares at me. _Seriously! Has no one encountered a teenager in an allergy mask being wheeled out of a hopsital?_ Then it occurs to me... _No. They've probably not!_

The drive home is bittersweet. I'm excited to be going home, but I'm going through torture having to sit up in a moving vehicle. The seat belt digs into my chest, the seat bruises my legs and back. My ribs ache and my neck throbs. This crash is the worst yet! _I hope it doesn't last long!_

What seems like an eternity later, we pull up in the driveway. Charlie quickly hops out of the car and rushes to my side. Carefully, he lifts me from the seat. He doesn't bother with the wheelchair, it will just be an unnecessary step for me. Instead, he carries me straight up to my room and lays me down in bed. I'm in some lounge wear, so I'm comfy enough to go to sleep as I am. Charlie removes my mask and glasses for me, and soon, I'm asleep.

When I wake up, it's dark, indicating that I've slept for quite some time. I test my pain levels, moving and rotating parts of my body. My neck is okay, my back is kind of achy. My arms feel a little heavy and my ribs feel bruised. My legs are the worst; I don't even have to move them to detect the pain - I can't anyway. They have a constant, relentless throb coursing through them. It goes from my hips to my toes and back, at rapid speed. I can't work out if it's the muscles or the joints. Maybe both?

Even though the pain is horrendous, I'm relieved that it's not this bad in my arms or neck. I need to use them parts whereas my legs stay still constantly, only being used for short moments at a time - when I transfer from seat to wheels or wheels to recliner. And I won't be doing that any time soon.

I shout out to Charlie, letting him know I'm awake. My door opens a couple minutes later but it's not Charlie, it's Sue. She smiles as she enters. "Hello dear. Your dad is downstairs finishing up with dinner. I told him that I wanted to come see you. How are you feeling?" she says. I smile in response, glad to be seeing her.

"I'm okay. The pain is worse in my legs right now. How long have you been here?" I ask, trying to steer the subject of conversation from me.

"Oh, not long. Just a half hour or so. Seth and Leah are staying with their grandparents for tonight so I was going to be all alone anyway. I figured I'd keep your father company while you rest." she tells me. She looks away as she says this, finding my duvet more interesting. I tap my fingers on the bed, in her line of sight. She looks up at me and I smirk at her knowingly.

It's only a matter of time before they end up together. They can't keep fighting the inevitable. I wish they didn't have to look after me; they'd already be dating by now... probably.

"Is Seth feeling better now?" I ask her.

"Yes, much better. He had a stomach bug, just a 24 hour thing. They seem to be going round at the moment, so you make sure you're cautious and use that mask as much as necessary." she warns me.

"Oh please. Who am _I_ gonna catch a stomach bug from? The only people I see are you and Charlie." I ask her, rhetorically. She shakes her head, not taking my blasé attitude.

"Don't you play coy with me, Isabella. Those Cullens seem rather fond of you, or so I've heard. I wouldn't be surprised if they come to visit you during the week." she says. I smile shyly at her. I'm glad it's not just me that notices how much they seem to _actually_ like me.

"Sue? Dinner's ready!" I hear Charlie call from down stairs. Sue pats my hand, stands up and heads for the door. She turns to me when she's in the door way.

"Even though you were a _bit_ silly and didn't take any breaks, I'm glad you got to spend time away from here and with some friends. I think the Cullens will be good for you Bella. And who knows, maybe Charlie will let you do it again sometime... When he's sure that you're ready again." she says. I smile at her words. "I'll bring some food up for you soon." she tells me before turning and leaving the room.

For twenty-five minutes, I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. It's dark, so the moonlight is beginning to cast shadows over my ceiling and walls... _my favourite time of day._ I watch them while I wait for my food. I hope I can keep it down this time.

While I'm waiting and watching, I think about the Cullens. I'm so happy that Carlisle is my new doctor. I always go for an appointment a week after my hospital release, for my doctor to checkup on me. So I'll be seeing him in a week.. for the first time as my doctor. Esme is just wonderful. I wish my mother had been as nurturing as her. Even when she was bickering with Emmett and telling him off, you could tell she loves him. And she seemed to treat me the same way that she did her own children, though I may have been imagining things.

Emmett is a giant teddy bear. He may seem tough and scary but he's really a big softy. I want to know what was bothering him at school on Friday. He was really down - not his usual self. Alice is crazy! She has to be the most energetic person I've met. Some may think that's not a good mix - ME sufferer and energy personified - but I wouldn't have her any other way. She's been more of a friend to me then anyone has _ever._

And Edward. He... he's just... he's amazing. Every time I'm with him I forget all the bad things about me. I forget I'm ill, I forget I'm different. He makes everything good. And I really like him. I mean _really_ like him. He's not just handsome, he's also got a beautiful personality. He's funny, kind, smart. The list goes on and on. The problem is, I don't know how to tell him how I feel. I don't even know if I want to. I think I'll just keep it hushed for now; no need to embarrass myself.

I start to think about the difference between their friendships and Angela's. Looking back at it now, Angela never defended me. She always kept quiet when the Bitch squad picked on me. She only spent time with me at lunch, and when it was a lesson, she'd rush away... like she was scared to be seen with me. It was probably more embarrassment.

So, if I _really_ think about it, I've not lost a friend. I've lost someone who pretended to be my friend. I've lost someone who never really cared about me. And after it all, I've gained some new, _real_ friends.

The door opens, and Sue walks in holding a tray. Charlie follows her. "Here you go Bella. We've just got you a sandwich, something light. Let's hope you can keep this down." Sue says. Charlie comes to my side and kisses me on the head. Then he starts to raise my bed.

I have a bed similar to the hospital ones, though mines a lot comfier. It has all the same controls. When I'm sat up, they both give me a minute to adjust. The new position pulls at my back and. shoulders. I take deep, steady breaths and manage to stay calm. Charlie turns my bedside lamp on. The glow burns my eyes and I snap them shut. I feel something on my face. Charlie has put my photophobia glasses on for me. I open them up again and thank him.

Sue places the tray over my lap. Before I begin eating, I speak to them both for a couple minutes.

"Hey daddy. How have you been?" I ask him.

"Hey Bells. I've been good. I should be asking you that question though, don't you think?" he says. I chuckle.

"Yeah I guess so. I've been sleeping so I've been okay." I tell him. He nods.

"How's your pain at the moment?" he asks. I think for a few seconds.

"My legs are the worst. My back and shoulders are throbbing. My arms feel heavy but apart from the I'm doing okay." I tell him. No point in sugar-coating it. He wouldn't believe me anyway. He just nods sullenly in response. "What have you two been up to?" I ask them. They both avert their eyes from me and each other. They're both acting they're teenagers that have been caught making out on the sofa by their parents. _I_ feel like the parent.

Eventually, Sue answers. "Us? Nothing. We've been doing nothing dear. Just erm... watching TV?" It comes out as more of question then a statement. I raise an eyebrow and then chuckle. Their faces are just priceless.

"Woah. Guys. Calm down. It was just a question." I say. They both visibly sigh in relief. Their reactions make me think, _what were they_ really _doing down there?_ Actually, on second thought, I don't want to know.

"I'm going to go down stairs and clean up." Sue announces. Me and Charlie both say goodbye and she leaves.

"You can go down as well if you'd like." I tell him.

"No I'm okay. And I'd rather be here while you eat, just in case you bring it all back up." he tells me. I nod and start eating my sandwich. It's really good. About halfway through I speak again.

"Dad?" I say to get his attention. He hums and looks me in the eyes. "You know that I wouldn't mind if you started dating Sue, right?" I ask him. He looks startled, blushes and then chuckles uncomfortably, trying to shrug off my question.

"Bella. Me and Sue are just friends. There is nothing going on between us." he says, trying to convince me.

"Okay. If that's what you think. Just know that I wouldn't mind. I love Sue. I think you two would be really good together." I tell him. He smiles at me shyly, his cheeks tinting red.

"I know sweetheart. I'm glad you like her." he says to me. Then he goes silent. I want him to give me more. I want to know how he _truly_ feels about her. But he stays silent, keeping it all to himself. I huff and carry on eating. Charlie smirks at me, knowing my thoughts.

Once I've finished the sandwich, I drink a glass of water. Half way through it, the nausea kicks in. I feel hot all of a sudden. My stomach churns. _Oh no!_ Charlie appears in front of me with a bucket. I bring the sandwich and the water back up. My throat burns and I feel sick. I don't stop retching, even when there's nothing left. Charlie rubs the back of my neck in comfort.

Once it stops, I lean my head back into the pillow and sigh. "We're going to have to keep an eye on this Bella. You haven't been able to keep anything down since Saturday. What's the last thing you ate and fully digested?" Charlie asks me. I think back.

"The pasta Esme made me at their house." I tell him. Why do I feel ashamed? It's not my fault... _wait!_ It is my fault. Charlie sighs in despair.

"So by lunch today it will have been 48 hours since you properly had any food and water?" he asks me incredulously. I nod slowly. He sighs and walks out of the room to clean out the bucket.

He comes back in a few minutes later and lowers my bed, so I'm lying down. "I'll leave you to rest now Bells. Call me if you need anything. I'm right down stairs. The nurses gave me some morphine tablets, so if you need them just let me know." he tells me. I smile and nod. "Love you." he says. My smile grows.

"I love you too daddy." I reply. He leaves the room, gently closing my door until a soft click is heard. Soon I'm asleep again, unable to stay awake any longer.

I wake up six times during the night. Each time varying from the next. I had the sandwich at 6pm and was asleep by 6:45.

At 8pm, I wake up retching. I have no contents in my stomach, so nothing comes up. I just dry-heave. Charlie hears me and rushes in. There isn't anything he can do though, he has to wait it out.

At 10:15pm, my neck and left arm are paralysed. I go to move my head in my sleep and can't, it wakes me up. I then try to reach up to my neck with my left arm, but it doesn't move either. It lasts for two hours. I can't sleep. I try to ignore it for an hour, but I get too worked up and have to shout for Charlie. He comes in and stays with me until it passes. He leaves my room at 12:30am and I soon go to sleep.

At 1:08am I wake up with back pain. I cry out but Charlie doesn't hear me. I don't blame him; he must be exhausted. I manage to get to sleep twenty minutes later.

At 2.12am, my body temperature wakes me up. I am freezing. My teeth are chattering - which hurts my gums - and I'm violently shaking. I am too cold to talk so I can't call for Charlie. I pull the covers up to my chin and wait for it to pass. I fall to sleep again at 2:37am.

At 3:24am, I'm the complete opposite. I'm burning up. Sweat coats my skin, my mouth is dry and I am struggling to breath. Charlie comes in - I don't know if he heard me panting or is just checking on me - and puts the fan on, that sits in the corner of my room. It helps a bit and I fall asleep close to 4 o'clock.

At 4:41am, a stabbing pain in the right side of my ribs wakes me up. I feel like I'm being pierced and speared continuously in the side. I scream and flinch - which causes pain in my other side, due to the angle I'm bending at. Charlie rushes into the room almost immediately. He repeatedly asks me what's wrong, but I can't answer. The pain mutes me. I assume he guesses the problem from my jerky movements. Again, there is nothing he can really do, except get me some pain medication. He does exactly that. He leaves the room to soon come back with some morphine tablets. I hate taking them. The affects of them knock me out soon after.

My alarm is set for 8am, to have some breakfast. I sleep for the rest of the night, undisturbed.

I'm startled awake by my alarm. My eyes snap open and I jump slightly. Everywhere hurts. Even my face; it hurts to yawn. When I do, I whimper quietly.

My door opens, and Charlie appears. He's holding a glass of water and a plate with two cookies. They're not your average, chocolate chip cookies. _That wouldn't be a good idea with the vomiting at the moment._ They're soft ginger cookies - bought specially for my nausea.

One time last summer, when Sue brought her children round, Leah went routing through the kitchen cupboard to find a snack. She found my ginger cookies and ate half the pack. Ten minutes later she was sick - _ironic, right?_

I eat them cautiously and drink the water. Charlie waits with me for fifteen minutes to see if something happens. Nothing does. I keep it all down. Charlie still wants me to be cautious. I feel nauseous an hour later, but it passes after a while.

For the morning, I sleep and listen to music. That's all I do! I'm too tired to do much else. I don't leave my bed.

When I crash, I tend to be bedbound. I don't leave my bed and I don't try to either. I let my body work itself out. There's no point in pushing myself, even the slightest, because it'll just make me worse.

When I wake up at lunch time, Charlie enters my room with another glass of water and some soda crackers. They're a good thing to eat if you've been vomiting... _and they're super yummy._

I go to sleep after I eat them, when there is no sign of me puking. Charlie leaves me to sleep.

I wake up again sometime later. The room is silent; there is no longer a fan humming in the corner. This makes it easy for me to hear what's going on downstairs. I can hear voices; my dad's and _Edward's?_ What is he doing here? He's meant to be at school. I glance at the clock on my nightstand, 3pm. Oh! I slept for quite some time.

Suddenly, I can hear the thumping coming up the stairs. The noise gets louder and closer until it stops. Unexpectedly, there's a knock at the door. It creaks open and Charlie pokes his head round. "Edward's here to see you." he tells me. "I figured I'd come and make sure it was okay for him to come in."

I nod eagerly. "Yes of course. Can you pass me my glasses? He'll need the light on." I ask him. My room is pretty dark right now. When I'm crashing, my photophobia gets really bad. I need lights off most of the time and my curtains are _always_ closed.

Charlie nods and passes me the glasses from across the room, where he placed them yesterday. "I'm going to let you off with wearing no mask, but that's only so you can speak to him. Don't think it's going to be a regular thing. He says he has something to tell you." he says to me. I smile, big and wide.

"Thank you dad." I say. He smiles and leaves the room, flicking the light switch on his way out.

A couple minutes later, the same noises can be heard. The thumping of steps, gradually getting louder and closer, until it stops. Silence follows until there are two knocks on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I call. As if it's in slow motion, the door opens. Edward walks in and closes it over, but not completely. I sigh in content. He looks amazing... as always. I just want to jump up and hug him. I know I can't, but I wonder what it feels like. "Hey." I greet. He smiles that beautiful smile of his.

"Hi." he replies. "Your dad said that the door needs to be open a bit." he tells me. I roll my eyes. _Seriously Charlie?_

He smirks and walks to the other side of the room. He places his hand on the back of my rocking chair, and turns to me with an eyebrow raised, asking silently for permission. I nod and he slowly drags it over to my left side. He pushes it in as close as he can and then sits down.

He leans forward with his elbows on his knees, and reaches out for my hand. Gently, he picks it up and begins slowly stroking his thumb back and forth.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me after a few minutes of silence. His voice is full of so much emotion.

"I'm okay. Just sore and tired." I tell him. There's no point in evading the truth now; he knows it all. "How have you been? How was school?" I ask.

"Good. I'm good, it was good. I came here to speak to you about something" he says to me apprehensively, "...and to see you, of course." he quickly reassures. I smile at him, amused by his nerves. I grip his hand harder, hopefully giving him the strength that he needs. He's acting like he's about to tell me the world is ending.

"Okay... Eerm... I'm... eer... not sure if you're going to like this. Remember that it's just an idea and you don't have to agree. You might not even be feeling up to it so you don't have to worry about anything. And I don't want you to push your limits again because I want you to be back to normal soon. Well, as normal as can be, given the circumstances." he rambles on and on. His nerves are getting the better of him.

"Edward. Calm down. Whatever you need to tell me can't be _that_ bad." I tell him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Right. It's not bad. I was really excited to tell you and now I'm not so sure you'll like what I have to say." I raise an eyebrow at him. He's beginning to ramble again. "Right, sorry. So I... eer... spoke to Mr. Banner about the assignment and what could be done to allow you to still be involved." he begins. I have no idea where he is going with this. "And if you'd like, we can use Skype to connect you to the presentation tomorrow. We'll put you on the projector so people can see you..." I start shaking my head before he even finishes his last sentence. He trails off. "What? You don't like it?" he asks me.

"Thank you for thinking of me and trying to include me, but I don't think I'll be able to do it. I'm crashing so I won't be able to talk much without getting really tired," I say and then yawn, proving my point, "and I do not want all them people in class to see me like this. Especially Lauren and Angela." I tell him. He looks disappointed.

"Okay. It was just a possibility. I know how much you were looking forward to doing this. And don't worry about what people think of you. You look fine. Perfect even." he says, getting quieter towards the end. I blush as red as a rose and look away.

"Yeah okay, and Alice is Santa Claus." I say with a scoff. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"I mean it Bella. You shouldn't put yourself down so much. You're beautiful." Silence follows. He starts rotating his thumb in small, therapeutic circles on the back of my hand. I smile shyly. "It's a shame you won't be with me to do the presentation. You put all that hard work into it." he says. I hum in response. I was really looking forward to doing it. This is probably my only chance to do something like this. I also wanted to see the skeleton model in action; Edward worked so hard on it. Maybe I can watch and not be seen by anyone.

"What if we use Skype, but you keep the laptop screen facing you? So no one sees me and I can still watch. Because I'd still like to see our hardwork presented. Can you do it on your own?" I ask. _Please say yes!_

"Yeah of course. Yeah. That's a great idea. I can go to class before it begins so Mr. Banner can log in. He said we can do ours first so I'll go and get it set up before people come in." he says. I nod.

"Okay." I say. We spend another five minutes going over the details. He'll call at 12:20, ten minutes before the lesson starts.

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Bella." he says, but he doesn't make a move to leave.

"Yeah. Thank you for this Edward." I tell him. He starts leaning in... towards my lips. Butterflies invade my stomach. I close my eyes, anticipating my first kiss. _Oh my God! Why am I so nervous?_

I feel his breath on my face, on my lips. He changes his mind at the last second, and the air leaves my lips. I feel his lips press against my cheek instead. I slowly open my eyes. As he pulls away, I look at his face. His eyes are closed and a frown graces his lips. _What is he thinking?_ He blinks quickly, as if he's clearing his thoughts.

He clears his throat and stands, wiping his palms on his jeans. "Bye Bella. See you tomorrow." he says as he begins walking out of the room.

"Goodbye Edward." I reply. He turns to smile before he leaves. I smile at his behaviour. What was he so nervous about? And then I frown. He was acting like he couldn't wait to get out. _He's so confusing!_

I don't have much of a chance to analyze his behaviour because I'm asleep not even two minutes after he leaves.

I slept most of Monday after Edward left. I was awake for an hour from 6pm. I ate some dry toast - which I kept down, thankfully - and did some scrapbooking. It's something I do when I'm crashing. It doesn't take up too much energy and I have a bed tray that I can do it on; that way nothing rests on my legs.

I went to sleep at 7pm. My night was bad again. I woke up four times.

It's now Tuesday morning, 8am. My neck is cramped and my jaw is throbbing. I've tried speaking to Charlie but I can't; the pain is too bad. I've had an ice pack up to my face for two hours.

I had some ginger cookies again - chewing was difficult - but this time they didn't work. I puked them all back up ten minutes later.

I'm currently led in bed, with my headphones in. I'm just trying to relax, despite the pain. I fall asleep at 8:30.

I'm woken up at midday by Sue. She's here to help me dress, ready for my video call with Edward and Mr. Banner. Her and Charlie help me sit up. My neck is a little better, but not completely free of pain. And I no longer need the ice pack. When I'm sat up, I notice how soaked I am. I've been sweating, a lot.

That's when I feel it. My whole body is on fire... well that's what it feels like. It's hot to touch and feels hot inside. I'm sweating a lot. Charlie leaves the room so Sue can help me change. She runs a cold, wet rag over my skin. It doesn't do much in helping me cool down, but it does make me feel cleaner.

After fifteen minutes, I'm dressed in thin, grey drawstring shorts and a thin, red sweatshirt with the word 'CHILL' printed on the front.

Sue calls Charlie in to help me lie back down. Afterwards, he uses the controller to sit me up. Sue places the bed tray over my lap and passes me my laptop. While it's loading up, my vision blurs. "Daddy." I pant, "I'm too hot." He looks at Sue who shrugs.

"Well, Eerm... if you wear your mask, I can open your window. But you have to keep the mask on." he tells me. I think about this for a minute. I won't be able to speak to either of them physically, but I can text Edward any responses. It's an idea.

"Okay." I say. Sue passes me my mask while Charlie walks over to the window. Once it's strapped onto my face, he opens up the window. I have to close my eyes because of the sunlight that gleams through. He quickly steps back and closes the curtains over the open window, still allowing air through. He walks back over to us.

Him and Sue both look at me and I stick my thumb up at them. "Okay, we'll leave you now. Have fun. Call us on your phone if you need anything." Charlie says. I nod and they leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

I log into my Skype account. While I'm waiting for Edward to call, I close my eyes, enjoying the breeze. It's a relief to my heated skin.

At exactly 12:20, the Skype 'incoming call' ringtone sounds from my laptop. I accept it and Edward appears on the screen. "Hey" he says. I wave at him. "You can't speak because of the mask, right?" I nod in response.

Mr. Banner appears next to him at that moment. He must've been wondering what Edward was talking about. He takes one look at me and has to do a double take. "Eerm... hey Bella. How... are eer... you?" I wave and then pick up my phone, quickly texting Edward.

 _Hey. I'm okay thanks._

I hear the ping through the speakers. Edward checks his phone, raises his head to look at me with a smirk and then shows the message to Mr. Banner. "Okay. Good. May I ask what the mask is for?" he asks, nervously. I know he's worried about sounding rude and nosey but I don't mind; after all, it's only Mr. Banner.

I text him again: _Edward, you can tell him._

I hear the ping again. Edward checks his phone and begins telling Mr. Banner. "It's an allergy mask. When she's crashing-" Mr. Banner pulls a face of confusion at that word. "It's what you call a worsening of her illness. She crashes when she's over done something. You know? Like pushed her limits." he clarifies. Mr. Banner nods in understanding. "Anyway, when she's crashing, she's more prone to getting viruses, infections and illnesses because her immune system is weaker. So she wears the mask to filter the bad out of the air she breathes in. But she only wears it when she's outside or around people other then her dad and nurses." he finishes.

Mr. Banner looks shocked. It is a lot of information to take in. _Wow!_ Edward really did take in everything Charlie said on Sunday.

"Why do you have it on at the moment Bella?" Mr. Banner asks. I see why he's confused. It's obvious to them that I'm in my bed - they can see the pillow behind me - and I'm alone.

I message Edward: _My window is open so there's unwanted air coming in._

Edward relays the information out loud. Mr. Banner nods again. "Okay, so basically, Edward will go first. We're going to put the laptop on my desk facing him and away from the other students. Edward is going to sit with you, well _with the laptop_ , while I start the class. We'll let them know you're on the screen and watching the presentation." he says. I nod my understanding, glad he's agreed to this.

I message Edward again: _T_ _ell Mr. Banner thank you from me._

"She says thank you." Edward says. I smile at him. Mr. Banner looks at me through the screen with a kind smile.

"You're very welcome Bella. I'm glad we've found a way that let's you watch your hard work completed." he says. I agree. I was gutted that I was missing out. This way I can be involved, kind of.

I hear a knock at a door. I know it's come from their side because it's muffled. Edward and Mr. Banner's eyes are both drawn away from me. "Come in." Mr. Banner announces. I hear the door open.

Edward's eyes widen and he quickly moves the laptop, so I'm not visible to the visitors. I'm about to message him and ask who it is, but I don't have to. I know who it is as soon as I hear their voice. "Hey Mr. Banner. Me and Angela wanted to speak to you about the assignment."

It's Lauren.

Edward doesn't talk, so I can hear what's being said - and so they don't know I'm there. He picks up his phone and starts to type. My phone pings moments later.

 _Bitches are here. Ugh! ._ I laugh quietly, not loud enough for anyone to hear me.

"Yes Lauren. What is it?" Mr. Banner sighs.

"Well" Lauren begins, "we decided that we didn't want to work with our partners, so we paired up instead. But we're going to need more time because this was only sorted out two days ago." she says.

Edward snickers, then quickly covers his mouth. Are they stupid?

"You want me to extend your entry date because you changed partners without asking me first?" Mr. Banner asks incredulously.

"Well... eer yeah! It's not that big of a deal. Right?" Lauren asks, now not sounding so confident. Angela has remained silent.

Edward rolls his eyes and I laugh out loud... _very_ _loud_. Edward throws his head back and laughs along with me.

We were unprepared for what happened next...

"Hey Edward. Who are you talking to?" Lauren asks. And because Edward had his head thrown back, he didn't realise that Lauren was walking towards him. No one expected her to grab the laptop and swivel it round to face her and Angela.

I stop laughing immediately. I did not want her to see me like this. "Oh shit!" she exclaims, followed by loud guffaws. She doubles over with laughter. "Bella? You look ridiculous. What a joke!" And she continues to laugh. I sit there, frozen.

I see Angela stood behind her, like a statue, with tears in her eyes. She's looking straight at me. I avert my eyes, not wanting to see her pity.

The screen blurs with movement. I see Mr. Banner's shoulder and nothing else. "Lauren. Angela. You will both present whatever you have already, today. It better be good. You'll be up after Edward." Mr. Banner says. He's barely keeping himself together.

"As for your behaviour just now Lauren. What you have just said to Bella is horrendous. Absolutely despicable. You'll be staying back after lesson and I'll be taking you to the principal's office." he demands. I hear a few noises of disapproval. "Don't even fight me on this. You will do as I say. Now go and sit down. Both of you." I hear a huff and the stomping of feet, followed by a scurry of quieter steps.

"I'm sorry about that Bella." he says to me once he's pulled the laptop away from his chest. I shake my head at him, telling him it's fine; though the tears in my eyes disprove my intentions.

He places the laptop back in front of Edward, remorsefully. Edward looks guilty. It's not his fault. He's not looking at the screen, but at his lap.

I text him: _HEY. Look at me. Don't worry about it. PLEASE!_

He checks his phone. I see the hint of a smile on his face. He looks in Lauren's direction with a glare before turning to look at me. He smiles kindly. "Sorry" he mouths at me. I smile and shake my head.

I can hear people start to enter the classroom, the noise in the room getting louder and louder. The whole time, me and Edward have a silent conversation over text and facial expressions. I'm sure people are giving him strange looks, but he doesn't care.

The noise begins to settle and Edward moves so the back of the laptop is facing the students, and the back of _him_ is facing the whiteboard.

"Okay class. Today you'll be presenting your assignments for the 'Skeletal System' unit. Edward here will be going first. As most of you know, Bella isn't able to be here, but she is currently on a video call so she can watch her presentation." he tells them as he points to his laptop.

"Okay Edward. Start when you're ready." Mr. Banner says, then moves out of my sight. Edward looks at me and winks, then sucks in a breath of encouragement and stands up.

He turns the laptop slightly - so I can see him and the model better - and begins the presentation. "The skeletal system, a.k.a our body, is a _very_ complex thing..."

Ten minutes later, he's finished. It was amazing, better then I imagined it. Everything flowed perfectly. The skeletal system worked just as we planned. Edward did a wonderful job with it. I clap once he's said the concluding sentence. So does everyone else in the class.

Mr. Banner comes in front of the camera so I can see him and Edward. He awards us an 'A' for our assignment. I think I squeal slightly. He then asks if he can keep the skeletal model for the science department to use. We both nod our consent.

"Can I come by yours after school?" Edward asks me quietly. I see Lauren and Angela walk to the front of the class behind him, quietly bickering with each other.

 _Yes. But I may be asleep._ I text him.

"Okay. I'll come by anyway. I'll bring Alice and Em with me." he says. I nod my agreement. We say our goodbyes and soon the screen is on the Skype home menu.

I sigh with happiness. I'm so glad I got to see the final product. This was as close to getting what I wanted as I could get, and I couldn't have done it without Edward... and Mr. Banner. I'm so thankful. I have no words.

It's not surprising that I'm asleep when Edward, Alice and Emmett stop by, but I don't mind. I'm so happy from earlier, that it doesn't bother me too much.

I just can't get over how amazing the Cullens are and how different my life has become since they moved into town.

 **A/N: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't proof read this one as many times as I usually do, so I hope it's okay. I'll begin writing Chapter 11 either later today, or tomorrow. Thank you for reading and please review**.

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's 'CHILL' outfit - https/netflix_chill/set?.embedder=15863957.src=share_app.svc=pinterestid=181172171**


	11. Chapter 11: The Appointment

**A/N: Hi readers. There are over 100 people following this story. I can't believe it. This makes me so happy. Thank you so much!**

 **So last Friday, I watched a movie called 'Unrest'. It's about ME. Well it's more of a documentary but it was so good. If you want to find out more about ME then I recommend watching it. It was just... wow! It shows multiple cases of ME, different people's stories, how doctors treat patients and so much more. It's on Netflix, but also available to buy.**

 **Here is Chapter 11. I'm sorry for the delay. I had to give myself a few days break. I can't believe it's been a week since I last uploaded, but here it is... finally.**

 **B** **efore you begin reading, I would like to apologise in advance for any medical factors of the chapter that I got wrong. I researched and hopefully got it right.**

 **Anyway, please read on. And remember to review at the end! Enjoy!!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 11: The Appointment

Over the course of the night, things went from bad to worse. The happiness I had was quickly overshadowed by worry and despair.

After I finished the call on Tuesday with Edward and Mr. Banner, Charlie and Sue gave me some more dry toast. I was okay for nearly two hours... then I vomited. In those two hours I had diarrhoea - _I know! Disgusting, right?_

At 6pm, Charlie wanted me to try eating something else, determined to see if this was a serious issue we were dealing with. He made me some soup. I didn't keep it down and only ten minutes after consumption, I vomited... projectile vomited to be more specific.

Charlie had to get me out of bed and into my wheelchair. I was covered in sick, and so was my bedding. He stripped my bed and then, very cautiously, carried me downstairs to the Beauty room.

Next he called Sue, regrettably, to come and help. She says that we can call whenever, day or night, but we still hate doing it. She came right over, after getting a neighbour to look after Seth and Leah. She helped me shower and change. I was nearly asleep by the end of it. My dad carried me up to my bed and soon I was asleep.

At 9pm, I woke up retching. I had nothing left in my stomach so nothing came out. It went on and on. Once it stopped, I could finally catch my breath. My throat was burning and my stomach felt bruised. Charlie came in to settle me but I couldn't sleep, my head was pounding. I finally fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion.

I woke up again at midnight, with a very dry mouth, nausea and mild fever. Charlie got me a glass of water. I drank it in small sips, hoping to calm my stomach. I was so close to finishing the glass of water, but I didn't make it. I vomited it all back up - luckily into a bucket this time. It took a long time for Charlie to calm me and help me get back to sleep. But I did... eventually.

The next day, Charlie decided that I only have water. If I stayed on fluids, and could hold them down for a while, I'd try eating something again.

Every glass of water I drank came back up. I couldn't hold anything in my stomach for more then half an hour. It was horrible. Absolute torture! I was either puking or on the toilet. It was tiring me out. The constant getting up out of bed and into my chair, to go to the toilet. The frequent puking causing my stomach muscles to ache. Headaches, light headedness, cramps, dry mouth. And of course, the usual pain and fatigue. I was in a really bad way.

It's now 4am on Thursday morning. I'm puking _again_. I'm really thirsty, so I've tried some more water. I couldn't keep it down. Charlie is stood next to my bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding my hair with the other. I'm sick of this... I just want to sleep. I just want to be able to eat and drink.

"Right! That's it! Another hour of this and I'm taking you to the hospital. I have no idea what could've caused you to be this bad. Sue said Seth was ill... so maybe... _she_ gave it to you?" Charlie exclaimed. I shrug and then nod solemnly.

I know he hated saying the last part, not wanting to blame her, but the thought had crossed my mind. It's not her fault! We weren't very cautious with me being around her so much. I mean, we both know that she's been around her poorly child. We should've been more careful. But it's hard! Charlie can't look after me in the hygiene section of the care - no way! So our only other option is Sue. And besides, I'm most comfortable with her.

Another hour has passed and I've vomited once more, as well as starting with an excruciating headache. I feel like my skull is being crushed. It's slowly getting worse with every passing minute.

At 5am, Charlie calls the hospital. He asks for Dr. Cullen. He could've called Carlisle on his personal number, but Charlie doesn't want Carlisle to think we're taking advantage of our personal, friendly relationship with him. And anyway, this isn't a serious issue... _we don't think._ He is passed through to Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle, it's Charlie. Sorry to bother you... I think I need to bring Bella in... Well, she hasn't been able to keep anything down... No. Not since Saturday... Well she did Monday. But not on Sunday, Tuesday or Yesterday. And she didn't have anything but water yesterday... Oh. It was awful. We've been up all night. Is this something to worry about?... Oh thank you so much Carlisle. Thank you... Goodbye." Charlie hangs up.

Charlie tells me what Carlisle said; he's not on duty for a couple hours, but he'll call and make sure a room is prepared for us.

My dad picks me up from my bed, and carries me down stairs. He places me in my wheelchair and then, carefully helps me slide my arms into my coat. After all, it is still January. He runs upstairs again, and returns five minutes later, mask and bag in hand. He gives me my mask and asks me to check through the bag.

Once I assure him that everything is in there that we need, and my mask is on, he pushes me out to the car. The crisp cold early morning air bites at my skin. I feel tired - as always - but the icy air shocks me awake, kind of. The sky is still dark, but I can tell that it's the early hours of the morning.

Charlie lifts me into the car and buckles me in. I'm in so much pain. The cold weather makes it ten times worse. My shoulders throb, my legs ache, my back twinges, my ribs cramp, my arms feel like lead and my head pounds. I can't remember the last time I was in this much pain.

I begin sobbing, but there are no tears leaving my eyes. There should be, but my eyes are completely dry. This just causes me to cry harder.

Charlie puts a plastic bag in my lap once he's hopped into his seat. He looks up at my face and his eyes widen. I see him visibly gulp. He knows I should be crying tears. I should be crying water. The car rumbles to life as he turns the key.

Soon, he's backing out of the driveway. Every jerk and bounce of the car sends shocks and spikes of pain up my spine, legs and arms. I have no idea what part of me hurts the most. It's too hard to decipher.

It's about a fifteen minute drive to the hospital from our house. Charlie could probably do it in less, but he doesn't want to hurt me by driving like a maniac. I appreciate it... I know he'd rather get there as quick as possible. He's probably very anxious and worried to know what the problem is, as am I.

We pull up into a disabled spot in the Forks Hospital car park. Charlie gets my wheelchair out of the trunk, and then comes to lift me out. He places me in my wheelchair and then begins wheeling me towards the entrance. Just as we reach the doors, he stops and reaches into the bag he packed. He passes me my photophobia glasses for me to wear in the hospital. The lights are blinding... and even worse when I'm crashing.

We go to the nurses desk. I feel like everyone's eyes are on me. I keep my head down, trying to make myself as small as possible.

Sometimes, I wish I was invisible.

I'm glad my mouth is covered; no one can see that my lips and all around my mouth is dry and chapped. I'm also happy that my glasses are covering my eyes; they are sunken, with dark circles... more than usual.

As soon as we tell the nurse behind the desk my name, she springs into action. It's like someone hits a switch; one moment she's looking at us with disinterest, talking in a monotone voice. And the next she comes alive, her eyes hold a fire within them and her voice kicks up an octave. _How has Carlisle got so much respect already?_ He's only been here three days.

The nurse calls someone down. Two minutes later, nurse Leila appears from the elevator. I feel a smile stretch across my face when I see her - my chapped lips splitting. _Ow!_ "Hello again you two. Follow me." she says. She grabs the bag from Charlie and we follow her into the elevator, and up.

I hate elevators. The movement makes my belly churn. And right now, it's even more unpleasant. I lazily bring my hand up to my mouth and pray that I don't puke now. After a while, the nausea stays but settles slightly.

Once we reach our floor, Leila leads us down corridors and round turns until we reach my designated room. When we enter, I notice it is almost identical to my room on Saturday and Sunday. The same purple curtains, cream walls and grey floor.

Nurse Leila helps me go to the toilet before Charlie lifts me into bed. I can feel my eyes drooping with fatigue. I want to sleep. Nurse Leila lightly taps my hand as Charlie calls my name. His voice sounds funny. Every word and sound ricochets around the room.

I feel like I have less energy than usual, which is very bad, seeing as I always have low energy anyway. I begin to close my eyes, slipping further and further into unconsciousness, when I'm suddenly aware of what seems like a drum in my chest.

I gasp out, lurching up off the bed for a split second. My heart pounds and jumps. A stabbing pain appears in my sternum. I bring my hand up, grabbing at my t-shirt, trying to stop the pain. It pierces and stabs at me, never ceasing it's attack. My breaths get faster and faster. I feel like I'm suffocating, restricted by my mask. It's removed from my face somehow, but it doesn't seem to help.

I don't know whether I'm having a panic attack or not. The heart palpitations continue, on and on. I just want it to stop. I want it all to stop.

I can hear Charlie and Nurse Leila trying to calm me. They call my name repeatedly, but I can't acknowledge them, too focused on the pain. My eyes are clenched shut, so tight that the muscles in my face begin to throb and ache.

I don't know how long it lasts, but eventually the stabbing pain eases. My heart begins to go back to its regular beating pattern, but every now and then, I feel an odd jump in my chest.

Gradually, I open my eyes so my face can relax. My breathing is still slightly erratic. Charlie and Leila are stood on either side of me, concern written all over their faces. Leila is holding my mask; she must've been the one to take it off. Charlie gently grasps my hand, then glances down with furrowed eyebrows. He begins rubbing my hand, like he's trying to warm it up.

"Bella. You are very likely dehydrated. I've been instructed by Dr. Cullen to connect you to an IV. I also need to take some blood and urine samples to be tested. I'll need to monitor your blood pressure and heart rate regularly. Okay?" Nurse Leila asks me. I nod slowly, my movements sluggish due to lack of energy.

This part I hate the most. Needles. Nurse Leila goes over to the small counter under the shelf on the left side of the room. She's there for a couple minutes. Charlie sits rubbing my hand while we wait.

"Your hands are freezing, Bells." he says quietly, concerned. We both know it's because of the dehydration, but I know it worries him still.

Finally she turns around. She has some latex gloves on and carries one of those disposable vomit bowls. The ones that look like a cardboard hat when turned upside down. In the bowl are the needles, tubes, cotton buds and all the other equipment.

Leila doesn't need to explain the process to me, I've had _a lot_ of blood taken. Before I was diagnosed, they tested me for all the other possibilities I could be suffering with. This meant many blood tests; so many that I lost count.

She spends a minute finding a good enough vein to draw the blood from, then wipes the inside of my arm with alcohol, cleansing it. This is the part where I look away. I feel the nip and try not to flinch. A few seconds later Leila says "All done". I glance at my arm and remove my other hand from Charlie's, so I can hold the provided cotton bud to my arm. It doesn't take long for the bleeding to stop.

A wave of dizziness sweeps over me. I only had two vials of blood drawn from me. I've had more than that before and it's never affected me _this_ much. I'd usually have a cookie or glass of orange juice afterwards, but I'm _definitely_ not trying that this time. I just lay back and close my eyes, waiting for it to pass.

Leila moves on to her next task.

Five minutes later, I have an IV in the back of my left hand. It will replace the lost fluids in my body.

Leila uses a finger pulse oximeter to monitor my heart rate and blood pressure. I lay patiently and wait for her to tell me. She's sitting on a chair next to me. She glances at the display on the machine attached to the end of my index finger, raises her eyebrows, and writes on the clipboard that's in her lap.

"Yes as I thought." she mumbles to herself. "Your heart rate is too high and blood pressure too low. Both typical signs of severe dehydration. Usually we'd monitor it when the patient is led down, then get them to stand for one minute, followed by another reading of their pulse and BP. But seeing as you can't do that, we'll go with what we have here already." she says. Me and Charlie both nod, understanding the change in normal procedure. We've been through this once or twice before.

"When you next need to go to the toilet, I'll need a urine sample." she requests. I look up guiltily at her. There's no way she'll be getting a urine sample from me any time soon. Charlie clears his throat and explains.

"Eerm.. Leila? She hasn't urinated in a long time." he says matter-of-factly. She raises an eyebrow.

"How long?" she asks. Charlie looks at me and I shrug. To be honest, I can't remember. He turns to her and shrugs as well. She sighs. "Okay. Well let's hope the IV will pick it back up again." she says.

The door opens and Carlisle walks into the room. I glance up at the clock. 6:30am. He's early by half an hour. "Hello Charlie and Bella. Leila, how are we getting on?" he asks her after greeting us. Charlie looks just as confused as I feel.

Leila walks over to him and they speak quietly amongst each other for a few moments. Eventually, Carlisle says thank you to Leila and she begins walking to the door. At the last moment, she turns to me and Charlie. "I'll come and check in on you both later." she says and then she walks out.

"Well Bella. Sounds like you've had a tough time since I last saw you. Both of you have." Carlisle begins. Me and Charlie both scoff and nod. That seems like an understatement. Our eyes lock when we both do the same thing and we can't help but give each other a tiny smile.

"How are you feeling at the moment Bella?" Carlisle asks. I clear my throat before trying to speak.

"Not... the best. I... feel more tired then... usual. And I constantly... feel nauseous." I stutter out, taking breaks in between to breathe in deeply. My voice is weak and scratchy. My throat is very dry, as is my mouth.

"Well, from the sound of things, you have gastroenteritis. It's basically a stomach bug. It causes diarrhoea and vomiting. It is _very_ contagious, so you've probably caught it from someone." he begins. Me and Charlie glance at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Now, due to the fact that you haven't been able to hold anything down for coming up four days in total now, you have become dehydrated. Your body doesn't have the water and other nutrients that it needs. The IV should help with that." he continues.

"Gastroenteritis does work itself out of the body. It usually takes a week, but can take longer. Depending on when you caught this bug, I predict you will start feeling better within the next couple of days. Can you think of how you might've caught this. Or who from?" he asks. Charlie side glances at me, clears his throat and answers.

"Her home nurse, Sue, has a little boy who was ill over the weekend. She came by in the morning on Saturday, before Bells went to your house, to help Bella with getting ready. As usual. Seth had gotten poorly the day before. That has to be how." Charlie admits guiltily. Carlisle nods.

"Okay. These things happen. It's good we know when you contracted the illness. I would like to keep you in for at least three days, just to be sure the dehydration is sorted out." Carlisle tells me. I sigh in disappointment. I hate hospitals.

"Now I would like to know, what symptoms have you had? Have you had anything such as; dry mouth, dry skin, cold limbs? I know it's hard to determine whether your symptoms are ME related or caused by the dehydration, but has any of this recently appeared?" Carlisle asks. I look at Charlie, hoping he'll answer.

"Well, she has a very dry mouth and the skin around her mouth is dry. Her lips are chapped and cracking. Her hands are freezing. I don't know about her feet. She hasn't urinated in... god... I don't know how long. Her eyes are sunken. She looks paler then usual. Eeerm... I don't know if I'm missing anything?" he says. I stare at him with wide eyes. Wow! He didn't hesitate once. And he covered most of it.

Carlisle nods and writes down on the clipboard with my charts on. "Okay. Thank you. I'll have a nurse regularly check your BP and HR. We should see a change in them over time. Please call a nurse if there is any change, good or bad. Your blood tests have been taken to the lab and we should have the results later today. Hopefully the results will confirm what we already suspect." he finishes.

He places his hand on my left one gently, careful of the wires. "If you agree, I'd like to tell my children you are here. I know they wanted to come and see you again either today or tomorrow after school." he requests. I nod, a little too eagerly. My head spins and I bring my right hand up, rubbing at my forehead. Both Carlisle and Charlie chuckle, though concern still remains on their faces.

"Okay. I'll let them know. Now get some rest and I'll be back in a couple of hours." he says. Charlie thanks him and walks him to the door. He glimpses back at me before flicking the switch for the lights and stepping out of the room with Carlisle. I presume he's gone to speak with him.

I slowly reach up to take my glasses off. I gently place them on the table next to me. I know that I'll sleep for a long time. The last time I was dehydrated, I slept more than I ever have... and I was no where near this bad. Soon, I'm drifting to sleep.

I wake with a start. My heart is still beating quicker than normal, but not as bad as before. My chest has sharp pains stabbing at random moments. I don't know how I slept through that; it's horrible.

I look around and see Charlie sat next to me, in the dark and silence. I don't know if he's asleep or awake. I try to hear his breathing. The slow inhales and exhales indicate he's sleeping. We had a horrible night, up every half an hour, so it's good he's getting some sleep.

I glance at the clock above the door and can see it says 10:45am. Luckily an LED light illuminates the clock face, or I wouldn't be able to see it. I've slept for over four hours. I'm shocked that I didn't wake up in that time. Maybe the virus has left my body.

It's as if my stomach hears my thoughts. Nausea fills me. I can feel it slowly rising in my throat. I retch, but nothing leaves me. Charlie startles awake at the noise. He rapidly turns the lamp on next to me, blinding me temporarily in the process, and rushes to grab the sick bucket.

I retch again and again, but still nothing comes up. Finally, fluid. leaves my mouth. It's disgusting - and I always hate vomiting - but this time, it's a relief. I'm glad that the IV is regulating my bodies water levels... slowly but surely.

Charlie takes the bucket away, rinsing it. He calls a nurse in. Nurse Ally walks into the room. She greets us and Charlie mentions what just happened. She tells us, that she'd like for me to try drinking some water. I slowly drink a small glass full. It stays down for twenty minutes, but I do eventually puke it all back up. It's not much, but it's progress.

Over the next two days, I go through the same cycle. I drink water, it stays down for a while, and then returns back the way it came. However, the times in between each intake and exit of the water, gradually increases. Slowly, but thankfully, the gastroenteritis is leaving my body.

Thursday afternoon, the blood test results come back. Carlisle informs me and my dad that I'm lacking electrolytes in my blood - such as; potassium and sodium - a sign of dehydration.

Edward, Alice and Emmett visit me Thursday and Friday after school. They just sit with me and talk about school, movies, gossip, things they want to do. About anything and everything. I love their company. It also gives Charlie the chance to go home to shower and get more sleep. He always comes back but I know he's grateful for that time he's given.

Sue comes to visit me on Friday morning. The guilt on her face is so wrong. It shouldn't be there. She apologises repeatedly. And no matter how many times me _and_ Charlie tell her to stop, she doesn't. She feels awful and promises to be more careful. It should've been me and my father who were more careful.

Friday afternoon I go to the toilet... _FINALLY!_ This is a very, _very_ good sign.

I sleep a lot in between visits and drinking water. It's the most I've slept... _ever!_

It's Saturday morning, 9am, and I am ecstatic. I had a pint of water at 6:45, kept it down, and just returned from the bathroom. I finally peed! I never thought I'd be so happy about that. But here I am, smiling stupidly over going to the toilet. Nurse Patricia and Charlie are smiling just as big. The relief in Charlie's face was instantly visible.

I've noticed that my dehydration symptoms have nearly cleared. My lips are no longer dry and chapped. I have saliva back in my mouth. Earlier I cried due to pain in my stomach and back, but actual tears leaked from my eyes. My hands are warmer and my skin seems to have more colour. I've been rather pale since being ill anyway, but I'm back to what I was before this week.

I'm getting taken off of the IV sometime today and I have my appointment with Carlisle that was scheduled after my hospital stay last weekend. It's due for 1pm.

At 11am, a nurse removes my IV and helps me shower and change. I dress in a red pocket tee, thin black cardigan, black leggings and red converse chucks.

Once I'm back in the hospital room, I don't want to get back into the bed. It gets extremely boring. But I need to. I feel exhausted after all the energy used from getting ready. Even though the stomach bug seems to have cleared, I'm still crashing.

After showering, my arms are aching badly and my back has muscle cramps hitting me at random places, at any time. It's hard not knowing where to expect the pain, or when. It's completely out of my control.

I try to ignore it and get some sleep. I have to go and see Carlisle in just over an hour. Eventually, I slip away.

I'm called awake by my dad. We have ten minutes until my appointment. Charlie waits for me to fully wake up and then lifts me from the bed. Once I'm settled in my wheelchair, he passes me my glasses and mask. When I'm ready, he pushes me. I would control it myself, but I don't want to use any unnecessary energy.

We travel the white halls and corridors. Finally we reach the paediatrics waiting area. We don't wait long and are almost immediately called to his office. It's down the hall from the one we used to always go to.

Upon entering, it hits me how different this is going to be from previous appointments. Carlisle's office is so different from Dr. Price's.

In the past, I'd enter and instantly go to the desk in the middle of the room. Charlie would sit in the chair to my left. Everytime, it was my left. I wouldn't have to look around, nothing changed; even if it _had_ been over a year since my first appointment with him in that room. The pictures remained the same; his wife always stood under a large willow tree, flower behind her ear and hair floating in the breeze. His son and daughter frozen, playing catch in an open field on a sunny day. They always added to the feeling that even if I hoped I'd go into the room and leave with news of a new cure or new treatment, nothing ever changed. No new developments were made. I'd always leave the same ill girl I entered as.

Carlisle's office is different. It's larger, for one - I guess that's due to his higher position in the hospitals hierarchy. It's also warmer. The room is more welcoming and pleasant. Being my nosy self, I have a gander around the room.

On the shelves behind him are some picture frames. I can see him and Esme in one; I assume it's their wedding day. Esme looks beautiful in an elegant white dress, and Carlisle looks very handsome in his tux. Another photo is of Edward and Alice, I think? They can't be more then five years old. You can really tell they're twins in this photo; both wearing matching outfits, apart from Alice wearing a skirt and Edward wearing trousers. Further along the shelves there is another frame. It's obviously Emmett at what appears to be a baseball game. He's stood with the bat across his shoulders, holding it at either end. His cap is on backwards and he has a huge grin plastered on his face.

A throat clearing drags me from my observations. Carlisle and Charlie are both sat patiently waiting, staring at me. I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment. I'm glad I have the mask on to hide it. "Sorry" I mumble. They both chuckle. Carlisle finally composes himself, transforming to professional mode.

"Right Bella. We don't need to linger on your stay here since Thursday, I'll cover that at the end. There is something else I wanted to talk to you both about." he begins. I feel hope beginning to form within me. I push it away, not wanting to kid myself.

"Do you remember last Sunday, when your previous doctor came in just as I was about to tell you about something?" he asks. He says 'doctor' with hate. The venom in his voice shocks me. Charlie nods immediately. It takes me a moment to remember. I think back and finally it comes back to me; something about pacing and diaries. Eventually, I nod as well.

"I'm surprised and utterly disgusted that Dr. Price never spoke to you about this. Even though he's not an ME specialist, he should've taken more care with your treatment. He shouldn't have tried to push you the way he did." He begins. I sigh in relief that another doctor - even if it is Carlisle - sees that Dr. Price was in the wrong.

"It is not proven that psychologists will help - that is a practise that I _do not_ agree with. ME has never been proven as a psychological illness, but it's put in that category. I like to believe that it is a physical illness. Not many medical professionals would agree with me, but it's my opinion." he shrugs. Me and Charlie both smile. Big face-splitting smiles. _Finally!_

"Now, I'm no ME specialist either, and I don't have a cure for you. What I can recommend is something called pacing. You won't definitely recover, but it might make this illness easier for you to manage. Everyone's pacing patterns and treatment plans are different. I'm going to give you a leaflet that has all the information needed. But I'm also going to explain it. We have another fifteen minutes." he says as he checks his watch. I'm very intrigued. Anything to make this illness even the slightest bit easier is welcome. I don't want to get my hopes up though.

"I'll warn you now, this may not work. It doesn't work for _every_ patient, however, it has improved some sufferers lifestyles. They can do more then what they could before trying it. Pacing does take a lot of discipline and patience. You won't see a change immediately but hopefully, over time you'll find that you can do more activity on a daily basis." he continues.

"Unfortunately, it is a lot of trial and error. We'll let you get through this crash and then I'd like you to monitor your energy as it is now, for two weeks. Then we'll review the records and decide how much to increase your activity levels, together. We'll try that out for two weeks, and then review again. That's all there is to it really. Just working out what's best for you, not pushing your limits but slowly expanding your limits. Well that's the hopeful outcome. Any questions?" he asks.

Me and Charlie sit in silence, taking it all in. I'm shocked and elated that something like this is available. It makes sense - conditioning myself to handle more activity. I know Carlisle said that it may not work, and it will take time, but I can't help hoping. This could lead to recovery... well, remission.

I'll never be completely free of this illness; I'll always have the threat of relapsing - and that's only if I _do_ recover. I may have it for the rest of my life, _though I hope not!_ When we researched ME after I was diagnosed, I remember reading statistics of ME recoveries; after five years of suffering with this illness, your chances of recovery decrease drastically. It scares me and I think about it every day. If I don't get better in the next three years, it's more than likely I never will.

Charlie clearing his throat brings me back to the present time. "When you say 'monitor your energy', how would she do that?" he asks.

"Right, so you'll record your activity on a chart. It's called the colour chart method. I'll print some off for you now." he stops and begins clicking away at his computer. He rolls over to the wireless printer in the corner of the room, and picks up the sheets of paper that is spits out. He glides back over and passes us both a piece of paper.

It is a chart, separated into a 24 hour clock across the top, with a square for every hour. Down the left side is the days of the week.

"Here you go. The colour chart method helps us track your activity. What you have to do is fill in the time slots with the appropriate colour. Red for high-level energy, yellow for low-level energy, green for rest and blue for sleep." he says.

"What is classed as red energy and yellow energy varies for each person, depending on how the ME affects them. You are severely affected, therefore, red energy will cover more activities then it would for someone mildly affected. For you, I'm expecting red energy to be things such as walking, watching TV shows and movies that you are following the story of, reading books, school work, arguing, worry, stress and car journeys. When crashing, red energy can be things such as brushing your hair, going to the toilet, and even sitting up." he stops for a moment.

I think he's allowing us to absorb all this information. My brain feels fried. I hang my head for a moment, a sudden flood of fatigue washing over me. Charlie reaches over to rub my arm gently. None of them say anything for a few moments.

"Bella we can take a break. Or I can tell all this to your father and-" Carlisle stops mid-sentence when I begin shaking my head. I don't want to stop. We still have some time left of this appointment, and I want to hear more. "Okay... as long as you're sure?" he asks. I nod slowly, then raise my head.

"In your case, low energy could be watching a movie you love and don't need to focus too intently on, watching a TV show you're not interested in, reading magazines - not books or colouring in, but not drawing." he continues.

"Once we begin, it'll be easier to determine which activities fit into which category. And lastly, rest is not using any physical, emotional or cognitive energy whatsoever. But it's not sleeping either. It can include meditating, yoga. However, for you these are trickier. Personally, I'd recommend music. It doesn't take up any energy, unless you start singing along. Just close your eyes and listen to some music." I nod happily at this. That is no problem at all. I do that anyway.

"And of course sleep is sleep. Just fill in blue whenever you sleep. You can either fill in the chart as you go along throughout the day, or update it every few hours. It's completely up to you. But remember, I don't want you starting it until this crash ends, okay?" he asks. I nod.

We spend another five minutes going over details and talking about my last few days in the hospital. It's safe to say I'm free from the stomach bug and I am no longer dehydrated.

Carlisle concludes the appointment by telling me to take it easy and rest as much as I need. He informs me that Alice and Edward have offered to take notes and they will deliver them throughout the next week for me, so I don't need to worry about school while crashing.

Me and Charlie say our goodbyes and soon we're making our way out of the hospital. I put my outside photophobia glasses on when we reach the exit.

With all the vomiting and other disgusting factors out of the way, I need to focus on getting through this crash. It's not going to be easy. _When has it ever been easy?_

 **A/N: Again, sorry if any medical factors were incorrect. As I was reviewing what I've done so far, I realized that I haven't made present dates clear, so here they are if you would like to know (dates and events so far):**

 **Back to school - Monday 8th January**

 **Cullens first day - Tuesday 9th January**

 **Rumours - Wednesday 10th January**

 **Assignment - Friday 12th January**

 **Bella at the Cullen's - Saturday 13th January**

 **Hospital - Sunday 14th January**

 **Presentation - Tuesday 16th January**

 **Appointment - Saturday 20th January**

 **This is rather important information to know for the next chapter. It will help you understand it better.**

 **Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit** \- https/untitled_363/set?.embedder=6533288.src=share_desktop.svc=pinterestid=168523047

 **Activity diary example** \- https/.uk/uploads/images/2017/03/activity-management-diary.png


	12. Chapter 12: Relationships

**A/N:** **Hello... again. Glad you're all back. I know I say it nearly everytime, but I'm so happy the response this story has gotten so far. I'm grinning right now just thinking about it.**

 **jansails - thank you for the review! And thank you for the information about hopsital stays and dehydration, etc. As I said, I could only base it on research as, fortunately, I haven't had to stay for long periods of time, _yet._ I'll keep it all in mind for future reference. **

**Half way through writing this chapter, I decided to change what I had planned. So, please ignore my comment in the author's notes at the bottom of the last chapter. That will be helpful throughout the story though. I guess it kind of helps in this chapter as well, as there is a small time jump, but I won't go into _too_ much detail. Wouldn't want to give anything away now would I?**

 **As always, thank you for all of your reviews. Keep them coming... Enjoy!**!

Chapter 12: Relationships

The rest of my crash lasts another seven days. It was the worst I've been yet. For the first four days after my appointment with Carlisle on Saturday, I slept nearly all day. I'd wake up for breakfast and dinner, but I'd miss lunch. When I _did_ eat, it wasn't very much. My appetite was gone. Though, thankfully, I wasn't being sick anymore.

My nights were horrendous. Not just for those four days, I mean _every single_ night of the crash. I would wake at least once an hour; sometimes for ten minutes, sometimes for forty. Each time would vary. The reasons would also vary; pain somewhere on my body, breathing difficulties, chills or night sweats, and sometimes just because my body wanted to be awake. Some of the times, Charlie would wake up with me. He'd come into my room and try to settle me, or just sit beside me until I fell asleep.

The pain was excruciating. All the pain I usually have was heightened. My muscles were weaker and tighter. My joints were stiffer and would seize at random moments. I had frequent headaches that crushed my skull, often they were migraines. My throat was constantly sore, preventing me from talking much. My skeleton felt bruised and tender.

Not a day went by that I didn't cry. Either due to pain, exhaustion or just because I was fed up of being ill. Crying caused irritation in my eyes; they were constantly red and itchy. Every fresh tear burnt my skin to the point of it feeling blistered. I tried so hard not to cry, but it was impossible. The pain was too intense, the exhaustion was too overpowering and this illness was really getting to me. All the crying lead to me being temporarily blind at times as well. Fortunately, the blindness never lasted long; at the most, ten minutes.

In addition to my eyes being sore because of tears, light sensitivity just added to the pain. I spent the whole week in the dark. Even when the Cullens came to visit me, my room remained dark. When I went through times of hot flushes, Charlie opened my window. But he had to pin the sides of the curtains to the wall, as they kept fluttering open with the breeze and letting light into the room.

Noise sensitivity is a symptom of ME. Mine appears more when I'm crashing, however, I do still get it when I'm not... rarely. It's where sounds can be annoying, or they physically hurt. When crashing, voices hurt my ears. It wasn't as bad at the beginning of this crash, but after using a lot of energy being in hospital, it worsened.

Crashes make me very isolated. I can't tolerate light. I struggle to tolerate noise. All this means that I can't be around people too much. When the Cullens came to visit, their time was very limited. They'd stay for ten to fifteen minutes at most. There wasn't any talking on my part... well there wasn't much _talking_ from them either. Whispering is what they were really doing.

Alice and Edward did as they said. They took notes and dropped them off when they visited. Carlisle and Esme stopped by twice. Esme wanted to bring us food, so Charlie didn't have to worry about cooking. And she also wanted to come and see me. Carlisle was a good balance of doctor and friend; always checking my health but still remaining informal about it.

On Friday, I told my dad to not let any one in, apart from him or Sue. I hadn't been able to shower since leaving the hopsital... nearly a week! _I felt gross!_ I was hoping to manage one before the weekend was over.

By Saturday I was feeling a lot better. My pain was the worst factor at this point. I didn't feel as tired as I had been during the week, though I still slept most of the day away. That was yesterday.

I'm currently being pushed out of my washroom. Today's been a lot better. I think my crash is over. _I hope so anyway._ I've spent all morning resting... not necessarily sleeping - though I did still sleep quite a lot. I've just managed a shower, _finally._

Charlie called Sue at 1pm asking if she could come and help. Of course she could. She rarely says no to us. The shower was difficult... very difficult. I was a lot weaker then usual, due to the crash, but I managed it.

When Sue rolls me through the door, to my Beauty room, we come to a stop. She leans over my shoulder and puts a finger to her lips, gesturing for me to stay quiet.

Stood at my vanity table is Leah. Sue couldn't get a babysitter so she brought Leah and Seth with her. Leah's sifting through my drawers, searching my make up that I never use and hair accessories that just collect dust. She hasn't noticed us yet. She keeps glancing at the main door, but not the one leading to the washroom - the one that we are at.

Sue soundlessly steps around me, creeping over to stand behind her daughter. I have to cover my mouth, to contain my laughter. She stands behind Leah, hands on hips, staring at her through the mirror. Leah changes her focus from the objects infront of her, to her reflection in the mirror.

Startled, she screams loudly, spinning around to face her mother. "Mommy, you scared me!" she exclaims dramatically, as she places her palm over her chest.

"Good. What do you think you're doing, missy?" Sue asks authoritively. Leah's eyes widen. She glances at me and blushes before looking away, at her feet. Guiltily, she toes the ground.

"Eerm... nothing!" she murmurs quietly. Sue raises one eyebrow and begins tapping her toe impatiently. She turns to me and slyly winks. I have to swallow my giggle. Leah huffs.

"Fine! I was just looking through Bella's things." Damn! Leah's got attitude. She copies her mother, hands on hips. "She has all the stuff I asked for for my birthday. All the stuff that I _didn't_ get!" she exclaims. I laugh, then disguise it as a cough. Don't want Sue thinking I'm rude and disrespectful.

"Leah, you are nine years old. I've told you, you'll get those things when you turn thirteen." Sue tells her. Leah huffs again, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"B-but... Casey at school has all of that. _Everyone_ does. I'm the _only_ one that doesn't. It's _so_ unfair." Leah argues.

"Well that's their parents choice. But I'm _your_ parent, and what I say goes." Sue concludes. Her tone indicates that she doesn't want a reply from her daughter. Leah knows this. She stomps her foot and marches out of the room. She goes to slam the door, but thinks twice about it, closing it softly behind her.

Sue begins muttering to herself, so low that I can't hear what she's saying. I can't help it and start giggling. Soon, Sue joins in.

"Is she always like that?" I ask in between my laughs. Sue nods, slowly starting to calm down.

"Yep. I swear, that child was put on this planet to test me!" she says. I laugh even harder at this.

It doesn't last long, because soon I have to stop. My ribs cramp up. This sobers Sue up as well. "Come on Bella, let's get you dressed and back to bed." she says and she walks over to me. She pushes me to the chaise and helps me dress.

Just over twenty minutes later, I'm back in bed. I rest for the remainder of the day. I want to be prepared for school tomorrow. It'll be my first day back in two weeks.

 **{o0o}**

Why do I even bother? I should've known coming back to school after being absent for so long was going to be challenging. I should've known that it would cause trouble. Would cause people to talk about me.

I didn't go to Spanish. I need to build myself back up again. A couple days of lunch and Biology and then I'll go back to my normal routine. After all, I need to be sure that this crash is gone. I think it is.

My two (instead of three) morning classes at home have tired me out. Charlie begged me not to come into school today. He pleaded with me to rest. I wish I'd listened to him now. But all I wanted was to see my friends... somewhere _other_ then my bedroom.

A couple of minutes ago I entered the cafeteria, and I'm not kidding, _every_ pair of eyes turned to me. At first it was silent. Then the noise began to build. Louder and louder. The more people that started to whisper, the louder it got.

This happens every time I have a crash. And every time I'm away from school for more then a week. I mean, _seriously_ , is no one used to this yet? It's been nearly two years already.

I don't know what they think is so fascinating. I don't know why they talk about me. Maybe they think I'm ditching school? Maybe they're jealous of me having time off? Maybe they think I'm crazy? I. Don't. Know. And I wish I did! It troubles me every time I come back after a long time away.

I don't want to think about this anymore. I need someone to talk to me. I need something else to focus on.

Emmett and Edward aren't saying anything. I've been sat here for three minutes now, and all I've got out of them is "hi". Usually I can't get them to stop talking.

Especially Emmett.

And I'd thought they'd have loads to tell me... based on the fact that I haven't seen them since Thursday. But they haven't said a single word. They both seem pissed - at what?, I don't know. Instead of eating their food, they're playing with it, pushing it around their trays.

I can't concentrate on eating when they're like this. That and the noise that I _k_ _now_ is about me. I huff in annoyance and they both glance at me.

"What is going on with you two?" I ask, a little more angrily then I had planned. _Wow!_ The whispering must be getting to me more then I thought. "Have I missed something?"

They both pout, causing me to crack a smile. _Damn!_ I can't stay mad at these two. They're too darn cute! Edward answers under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that! I don't have the hearing of a dog. What did you say?" I ask sarcastically. Emmett laughs out loud. A booming guffaw, which I'm sure dragged even _more_ attention over to us. But I don't care. At least I got something out of him. Something other than silence.

I look at Edward. He's smirking at me. The look in his eyes makes me blush. He quickly averts his, then he and Emmett sigh simultaneously. "Seriously, what's up?" I ask impatiently. If I could tap my foot, I would be doing so right now.

Emmett's shoulders slump. He pushes his tray away, raising his eyes to meet mine. "It's Alice." he admits. "She's dating someone." He sighs. So does Edward. I feel my eyebrows pull together in confusion.

"And the problem with that is?" I ask, puzzled. Emmett looks at Edward, silently asking him something. "Guys, I'm not kidding. What's the problem with that? And where the hell is she anyway?" I ask, looking round as best I can. It's not like Alice to be late. That girl is the most punctual person I've ever met.

"Probably with _him_. The problem isn't the fact that she's dating someone. It's _who_ she's dating." Edward tells me.

"Who? Have you guys even given him a chance? Maybe you're feeling this way because she's your little sister. And what's his problem? He could be really nice." I say. I'm sure they're both just being silly. I trust Alice's choices. She's not a stupid girl.

They both sigh. "The fucked up thing is, she doesn't even know what we know about him. And neither of us have the heart to tell her. She's so happy right now. She practically floats around." Edward exclaims.

Emmett looks over my shoulder, then quickly diverts his eyes to the table. "They're coming over now." He says quietly. I want so badly to turn around, but I don't want to seem too obvious.

"OMG! BELLA! I'm super happy you're back. This place isn't the same without you." Alice squeals. Next thing I know, she's plopped down in the seat beside me and her arms are tightly wrapped around me. I try not to wince when she squeezes but I mustn't do a very good job. Instantly, she pulls back, mumbling a hurried apology.

The suspense is killing me. Her mystery man hasn't revealed himself yet. Emmett hasn't looked up and Edward's head is turned away. _Who is he? And what's so bad about him?_

The chair next to Alice scrapes across the floor as it's pulled out, and I turn my head to the right, eager to see who he is.

My jaw drops to the floor, eyes widen, and breathing quickens. Jasper. She's dating Jasper. Rosalie's bother. Jasper Hale. Jasper? My mind keeps repeating it over and over. In a million years, I never thought _any_ of that group would be sitting here with me... apart from Angela once upon a time.

It's not that I don't like Jasper. Or that he's treated me badly. He just has unfortunate relations with a girl who absolutely hates me. And ever since I became ill, he's ignored me. We used to speak a lot. He was never officially a part of my old group of friends, but he still hung out with us quite often. Out of all the guys, he was the one I spoke to the most. And once I became ill, all that stopped. He shut me out like everyone else. I don't even know how to act around him anymore. _Guess I'm going to have to figure it out soon!_

"Jasper." I say as a way of greeting.

"Bella." He replies, awkwardly. He can't look me in the eyes.

"Oh good. You two know each other. I figured. This school isn't exactly the biggest place. Actually this _town_ isn't. It's not hard to remember everyone's names." Alice says. You'd think she's rambling, but nope! That's just Alice!

"Yeah we know each other. We used to be friends." he says guiltily. This catches Alice's attention. As well as Edward and Emmett's.

"Used to? What happened?" Alice asks hesitantly. I think back to what Edward said; _she doesn't even know what we know about him'._ What doesn't she know?

"Well... we used to speak a lot when I was friends with Rosalie. Once that friendship ended, I don't know... I guess ours did as well." I tell her. She scrunches her face up in obvious confusion.

I look at the others. Jasper is looking at Alice with guilt and regret, Edward is glancing between me and Alice, and Emmett is glaring at Jasper.

"What? It doesn't make sense. What does _that_ bitch have to do with anything?" Alice asks. _Oh!_ That's what she doesn't know. She doesn't know that Jasper is Rosalie's bother. And I don't know how she's going to take it. Alice is extremely vocal about her dislike for Rosalie. It may cause problems.

"Well... eeerm... I..." Jasper stutters. He scratches the back of his neck as he tries to find the words to say. He catches my eye and looks at me with desperation. He can't say it, I can tell. Guess it's down to me. I sigh before answering.

"Alice. Jasper is Rosalie's younger brother." I inform her, quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid. She whips her head round to look at me, eyes filled with tears.

Her gaze goes back to Jasper. "W-what?" she gasps out. Jasper just nods. Alice crosses her arms over her chest, sitting back in her chair. The tears vanish from her eyes, determination replacing them. "Well I'm not sorry for calling her a bitch, 'cause she is one!" she exclaims stubbornly.

Me, Edward and Emmett stare at her in disbelief. Did she really just say that? To her boyfriend? I hold my breath, awaiting Jasper's response. So do Edward and Emmett.

"I know" he sighs. I can practically hear all three of our jaws hit the floor. That was the last thing I expected him to say.

Alice smiles at him, but it quickly leaves her face, replaced by a frown. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asks, hurt evident in her voice. Emmett and Edward seem just as interested as Alice is in his answer. Jasper doesn't even need to think about his reply. He answers immediately.

"Because you would've avoided me like the plague. And don't deny it. If you'd known before I asked you out, that I was Rosalie's brother, would you have said yes?" he asks confidently.

Alice scowls. "No." she answers reluctantly.

"I wanted a chance with you. I've liked you from the moment I saw you, and I knew the second you befriended Bella that you would've turned me down, had you known. And besides, I know my sister is a bitch. I should know more then anyone... after all, I do live with her." he says.

Alice smiles and reaches over to take his hand. I feel like I'm intruding, so I turn my head away, effectively looking at Edward. I find him staring at me. That look in his eyes from earlier is back. I can't name what it is, but I like it. He smirks, then winks. I blush and bite my lip, trying to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

"So... how long have you two been dating?" I ask, turning my attention back to the happy couple.

"Only since Friday. But we were speaking long before then. We have a few classes together." Alice answers. She's smiling - the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face... and that's saying something!

"I guess you joining us for lunch is going to be a frequent thing now?" I ask Jasper. His eyes widen slightly in shock, but he quickly recovers.

"Eerm.. yeah. I sure hope so. If that's okay with everybody else?" he asks unsurely. He's waiting for Edward and Emmett's approval.

"Of course it is. Right guys?" Alice asks. She's giving them both her puppy dog face. They can never refuse. Soon they're both giving in.

"Yeah. It's fine." Emmett sighs. A tiny smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.

"Yay!" Alice exclaims. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she chants, bouncing up and down in her seat. We all laugh.

The rest of lunch is filled with chatter. I'm so focused on our conversations that I completely forget about the whispering from earlier. I'm quickly reminded when it's time to go to Biology though.

Edward tries to keep me distracted on the way to class but it's pretty hard to ignore the stares and blatant whispers.

When we reach class I notice Lauren and Angela already in the room. There are others, but they are the only two I'm bothered about. They are sat at Lauren's desk, directly behind mine and Edward's.

I wheel myself behind my desk as Edward takes a seat on his stool. Once we've pulled our books out, we begin speaking quietly too each other, about random things. He's so easy to talk to.

I notice the conversation behind us comes to a halt. So does Edward. He glances back, then returns his gaze to me, rolling his eyes. We continue talking.

"Hey Bella." Angela says. She's moved to stand in my line of sight, next to Edward. I look up at her, trying not to show any emotion on my face. She waits for a response, but I don't give her one. There's no way I'm _that_ forgiving.

"Eerm... how are you? Had a tough week?" she asks. The tone of her voice is different then it used to be. In the past when she's asked me that, concern was evident in her voice. Now, it's mock concern. I feel like she's telling a joke, and I'm the punchline.

Edward keeps his eyes on me, looking for any sign of distress. I remain silent, unsure of her intentions. She tilts her head to the side, silently repeating her question. I scoff and shake my head. She's not being genuine. This isn't the Angela I used to know. They've got into her head and turned her into one of them.

What she does next solidifies my assumptions...

"You know it's polite to answer someone when they ask you a question. Or did you forget that in a moment of brain fog?" she asks. I keep my eyes on hers, refusing to back down.

She's just a coward. She couldn't handle sticking up for the odd one out. She couldn't deal with the hassle of defending me. She's weak and cowardly. And at this moment, I realise that I'm probably better off without her.

"Hello! I'm talking to you." she continues loudly. My patience is rapidly dissolving. "God. I don't even know why I stuck around to be your friend. They were right. You're just a fake, who's hiding behind this illness to cover your true feelings about your mo-".

"Alright that's enough Angela. Get lost!" Edward interrupts as he stands. She looks at him then reluctantly backs off, retreating to the table behind us.

"What's brain fog?" I hear Lauren ask her. I close my eyes and swallow the lump in my throat as I listen to Angela tell her what it is. _Great!_ Another thing for them to use against me.

Mr. Banner chooses that moment to enter the classroom. He begins the lesson. I can't concentrate and I don't know why. It's not because of pain, or brain fog - I'd know if it was. I glance to my left.

Edward.

He's tense, stock still. His eyes are shut tightly and his hands are clenched into fists. I place my hand on his arm and he visibly relaxes, taking deep breaths. Slowly, he turns his head towards me and opens his eyes, revealing a stone cold stare. They immediately soften when he sees me.

I grab my pad and pen and write a note to him. Mr. Banner wouldn't appreciate me whispering. Well, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate notes either, but I need to speak to Edward.

 _Thank you_

He reads it. His face transforms from tense to confused. _For what?_ He writes back in his elegant script.

 _Defending me. Idk what I'd do without you._ I reply. It's kind of cheesy but it's how I feel. When I pass him back the paper, he reads it and smiles.

 _You're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And ditto._ he writes. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I bite my lip to try and conceal it.

Nothing else needs to be said. We stop writing notes and focus on the lesson.

 **{o0o}**

 ** _February 10th 2018_**

Valentine's day is coming up. It's on a Wednesday this year... which sucks for people who have someone to spend it with. Usually, Valentine's day is just a normal day for me and my dad. This year is different. This year, Charlie has someone to spend it with.

About a week ago, he gathered the courage to ask Sue out... _finally!_ I'd like to say he did it all on his own, but that would be lying. I had to give him a pep talk; tell him he deserved it, that she wouldn't leave him like mom did.

After a few days of talking him round, he finally asked her. It's set for today. I know it's not Valentine's, but with me and Sue's kids, there was no way they were going out on the actual day. Instead, they're going on a date today and then Sue and the kids are coming round for dinner on Wednesday.

Charlie is stood in front of the mirror that hangs in the hall way, messing with the collar of his shirt. I think this is the first time I've seen him dress smartly. He scrubs up good.

He looks so nervous. I want to calm him down, but don't know how. This is new territory for both of us. He hasn't dated anyone since mom left over five years ago. It's always been just us two. But I know this will be good for him. For us.

A knock at the door causes Charlie to freeze and me to grin. This is the part I'm most excited for. Edward and Alice have come over to stay with me while my dad goes on his date. I've promised Charlie I'll be careful, and I intend to _keep_ my promise this time. I've learnt my lesson, and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice.

Charlie walks over to the door, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. Edward stands at the door, looking a little sheepish; his hands in his pockets, his shoes scuffing at the door step.

I feel my brows furrow in confusion. _Where's Alice?_

"Hi Edward. Come on in." Charlie offers. "Eer... where's Alice?" he asks skeptically. _Oh no!_ He probably won't like Edward and me being alone. _What if he calls off his date?_

"Eerm... well she couldn't make it. It was a last minute thing. A sale or something like that." he admits. _Well that makes sense._ Alice would not pass up the opportunity of a good sale.

Charlie starts to play with his moustache. Edward glances at me nervously, question in his eyes. I just shrug, unsure of what Charlie will say. Eventually, he sighs in defeat, mutters something under his breath then looks at Edward.

"Fine. You can stay and spend time with Bella, _without_ Alice." he says with a sigh.

I roll my eyes then move myself over to him, and hug his side. "Thank you daddy." I whisper. He bends down to kiss my hair as he runs my shoulders gently.

"You're welcome baby girl. Don't make me regret it though okay?" he mutters back. I pull back and nod.

 _Eeeek!_ Butterflies fill my stomach and an involuntary smile appears on my face. I'll be alone with Edward. We don't get many chances to spend time, just us. There's always someone around; whether that be a Cullen or my dad, there's always someone. And as much as I love spending time with them _all_ , it will be nice to be with _just_ Edward.

I look back at Edward to see him grinning at me. Charlie clears his throat and we both move to look at him. One of his eyebrows are cocked and he's trying not to smirk. We both blush and look away.

"Right you two. I'll be back in a few hours. Be good. And Bella? Please be careful. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all, okay?" Charlie says. I nod. After we say our goodbyes, he leaves.

We move into the living room and somehow, Edward knows how to transfer me from wheelchair to recliner. He's seen Charlie do it numerous times and there have also been times when Carlisle did it as well, so maybe he picked it from watching. Anyhow, he does it with ease. I shake and wobble when stood up, but he supports me in all the right places.

Once I'm sat down, he sits on the side of the couch closest to me. He asks me how the colour charts are going. I told them what their father had mentioned once my crash was over. They ask me about it everytime they see me now.

It's been good so far. I didn't start filling in the charts until I was back to my normal school routine; three morning lessons and two at school. I didn't do this until Monday 29th. It took me a week to build myself back up. I'm still in the first two week time frame, so for now, nothing has changed. Tomorrow, I have an appointment with Carlisle at home, to analyse my charts and see what we will try and alter. And I'll begin trying it out on Monday. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous.

Edward asking me about them, reminds me that I need to fill in the last couple hours. I ask him to get it from the coffee table, as well as my colours.

Ten minutes later, I've completed up to now. I take a look through my charts. It's scary how much red is on the paper. I never realised how much I push myself. All the school work I do is red; that's three and a half hours. In addition, there's the traveling, watching TV, reading and extreme emotions. I'm hoping Carlisle will help me manage a bit better. I'm sure he'll tell me to tone it down a while... I honesty had no clue how much energy I was actually using. I thought I'd already decreased it enough... now I'm not so positive.

Edward begins asking me questions of how today has been so far. I spend the next fifteen minutes catching him up.

My pain has been bad today; my legs are the worst. They constantly throb and ache. It feels like all the muscles in my legs are being stretched, even though I hardly move them.

Just as I finish my recollection of the day to Edward, I yawn. I shake my head to try and clear my mind of the fatigue. I know I should sleep, but Edward hasn't been here long. I look over at him, to see him staring at me with his eyebrows raised. 'Sleep' he mouths. I huff but nod, knowing he's right. He stands and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch, laying it over me. I smile and thank him as I close my eyes. Just before I slip into unconsciousness, I feel a kiss on my forehead.

I only sleep for half an hour. I wake to see Edward sat next to me watching the tv. It's turned nearly all the way down. _He definitely can't hear that._ I clear my throat to grab his attention. His head whips round to me and he smiles when he sees I'm awake.

"Hey. You okay?" he asks. I clear my throat again, making sure the sleep is cleared from it.

"I'm okay. I needed that. You?" I reply. His smile grows.

"I'm good." he says. His smile turns to a cheeky grin. "You know you talk in your sleep, right?" he asks. I feel my face flood with embarrassment. _Oh gosh!_

"N-no! W-what... did I... say?" I stutter. _Please be nothing about him. Please!_

He starts shaking his head. "Nope. Sorry, but I'm not saying. You'll just have to leave it to your imagination." he says, tipping his chin up.

"Please." I beg. "What did I say?" I flutter my eyelashes a bit. I probably look like a total idiot but right now I don't care. My need to know what I said is greater then my worry of how I look.

He just chuckles and shakes his head again. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. He winks and I immediately relax. It's impossible to stay mad at him for _any_ length of time.

Me and Edward spend the next hour talking about anything and everything. He tells me about his old school; how different it was from Forks High, how much bigger it was. _Why have we never spoke about any of this before?_

"Did you want to move?" I ask him. He thinks about his answer for a few moments.

"I wasn't too enthused about the idea. I mean, I grew up in Chicago. My whole life was there; friends, home, memories... _everything_. But since I got here, it's not _so_ bad." he says, ending with a smirk.

I look down at my hands, knotting and unknottong my fingers. "So, you... like it here then?" I ask him shyly.

"Yeah I do. More then I thought I would." he replies.

The tone of his voice makes me look up at him. He's staring right at me. It makes me feel self conscious, but I can't look away once our eyes meet.

Suddenly, he begins moving closer. I bite my lip, wondering what is about to happen. The movement causes his eyes to drop to my lips and his intentions are suddenly very clear. I try to decide if this is a good idea, if this is fair to him. But I come to the conclusion that I don't want to stop it. I _can't_ stop it.

He inches closer and closer. I close my eyes in anticipation. I feel his breath on my lips. And then, our lips meet. The kiss is soft, perfect. His lips are so much softer then I could have imagined.

I slowly open my eyes to see him. He's leaning over me, eyes closed. I feel his hand cup my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. My eyes close again and I press forward with a tiny bit more pressure. He moans quietly.

At the noise, I snap out of my kiss induced haze. I instantly pull back, breathing heavily. He rests his forehead against mine, breathing just as heavily.

Hesitantly, I pull back so we're no longer touching. Gradually he opens his eyes, nervousness appearing in them. He sits back down in his seat, slowly. An awkward silence fills the air around us. I can't look at him.

"What was that for?" I ask him timidly. I can feel his eyes on me, but I'm too ashamed to look up. I shouldn't have let that happen.

"Bella. Bella, look at me." he says. I slowly turn my head but close my eyes. "Open your eyes. Please?" he asks. I feel his hand on my cheek again, and I finally open my eyes. He sighs in relief. I grab is hand that rests on my cheek, and hold it on the arm of the recliner with both of mine.

"What do you mean 'What was that for'?" he asks incredulously, but in a soft tone. "Bella, look... I... I like you. A lot. I have done since the very first day. And I was wondering if you-" he says. But I can't hear him say anymore.

"Please don't. Please Edward... don't." I interrupt. He looks perplexed. "I know what you're going to say, but please don't. I... I don't think us dating would be a good idea right now. I'm about to start a new treatment plan and I need to focus on that. I like you too. So much that it scares me, but I can't think about that at the moment." I tell him. My heart hammers in my chest. I can't put into words how much I want to be with him. That kiss was incredible; exactly how I imagined my first kiss going. But I can't at the moment.

He looks down for a moment, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. I want to know what he's thinking. Hesitantly, I squeeze his hands, trying to gain his attention. He finally looks up at me.

I don't see hurt in his eyes as I had expected. I see understanding instead. He nods and smiles. "Okay. I can appreciate that." he says softly. "But don't think this is the end. We'll remain just friends... for now." he finishes with a smirk and a wink.

I blush and have the urge to look away, but I don't. I can't separate my gaze from his. A smile spreads across my face. "For now." I repeat. At this, his smile grows.

He takes a breath to speak again, when there's a knock at the door. My brows furrow in confusion as I look at the clock. So does Edward's. "Is that your dad?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No. At least I don't think it is. It's still way too early for him to be home. And plus, he has a key. He wouldn't knock." As I say this, Edward stands. He begins walking towards the door. Once he reaches the living room doorway, he turns to me, silently asking for permission to answer the door. I nod my approval. He continues into the hallway.

Another knock echos into the house. This time, an impatient knock.

I can't see the front door from my recliner, but I can hear what happens from where I am. I hear Edward unlatching the lock of the door. I hear the creak of the hinges. Next, a voice.

"Oh. Hello. Is Charles in?"

My stomach drops. Oh. My. God.

 **A/N: Who do you think it is?**

 **So, I've tried adding chapter breaks. Fingers crossed they work.**

 **No image links this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **KS.reader**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

**A/N: Hiiiii. I'm back!** **As always, thank you the reviews and hello to the new followers. I always get excited when an email comes through saying I have _another_ follower. It really makes my day.**

 **Last chapter ended on a bit of a cliffy and most of you probably guessed who the surprise visitor is.** **One of you that reviewed got it right!**

 **You will get a Charlie pov in this chapter. It was a hard one for me to write, especially when I got to Charlie's part. It toyed with my emotions quite a bit. Hopefully you'll see why.**

 **This is a rather long chapter. I spent a lot of time writing and rewriting parts until I got it just how I wanted. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! :)**

Chapter 13: The Truth

 _"Oh. Hello. Is Charles in?"_

 _My stomach drops. Oh. My. God._

I never thought I'd hear her voice again. I always wondered if I'd recognise her voice. Wondered if she'd changed at all.

There was always a small part of me that wanted my mother to come back. But a larger part hated even thinking about it. I feared her ever returning; not knowing what she'd think of me now I'm disabled. It scared me nearly as much as the thought of never getting better.

Now that time has come. She's here. I don't know what to think, or do, or say. I don't know what she wants. She got what she desired; she escaped this town, she had her chance to live the big and luxurious life she'd dreamed about... even at the cost of her husband and daughter.

I don't even know if I can look her in the eyes. All these thoughts race through my mind. I try and concentrate on what's happening in the next room.

"Eerm... No, he's not right now. He should be back later. I'll let him know you stopped by." Edward says. I can tell he's nervous, not knowing what to do. Should he let her in? Should he just shut the door? And who is she anyway? That will be the spotlight question of his thoughts.

"I'll just wait inside. He won't mind." I hear her say, followed by the creak of a floorboard.

I suspect she's made her own way into the house. But that's not what's happened. The creak must've been caused by Edward, possibly stepping forward, to block her from entering, because I hear no more creaks. No more steps. Just a loud huff of obvious annoyance.

He's done the right thing. She has no right to enter. Not after five years of no contact. Not one phone call, letter, email... nothing!

I imagine she's getting frustrated. My mother's never had a lot of patience. She's _extremely_ short tempered.

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen. It's not my place to let you in. It's not my house. You'll have to come back later." Edward says, forcefully. _Thank God he's here._

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?" she argues.

"That's not of concern right now. But I can't let you in. Like I've already said, I'll let Charlie know you stopped by or you'll have to come back later." Edward says in an impatient tone. I know how he feels. This is ridiculous. Why won't she just leave. All I want to do right now, is march out there and tell her to leave us alone. But I can't.

"Listen _boy_. You're going to let me into this house. Do you know who I am?" she asks confidently. He doesn't, but I'm sure he's speculating from the way she looks. After all, she is my mother.

"No I don't." Edward says around a sigh. He sounds completely bored. I'm sure all he wants to do is close the door in her face, but that would be rude.

"I'm Renee Swan. Charlie's _wife._ " she says arrogantly.

 _WHAT?!?_ How dare she! She has got some nerve calling herself that. I can't believe it. I snort in disbelief. Out loud. _Shit!_ That was a little _too_ loud. She barges her way into the house... I shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Isabella? Bella!"

"Hey. I said you can't come in here."

"Oh Isabella. I'm so happy you're here."

"Excuse me! You need to leave."

"Oh Bella. Come give your mother a hug."

The voices get closer and closer. My panic begins to rise. Edward tries to stop her, talking over her - _shouting_ over her. But to no avail. She's too focused on getting to me. Or she's choosing to ignore him. I feel the panic fill every cell in my body. I don't want her here.

I don't realise that my eyes are squeezed shut. It would explain why I didn't see her come into the room. I'm startled when a heavy weight lands on me. I open my eyes in shock. And pain. I gasp.

My mother is practically led on top of me. She's oblivious to the pain she's causing me. Her arms clutch around my shoulders, crushing them in a death grip. The weight of her knocks all the air from my body. I go into full blown panic mode.

But still, she doesn't realise.

"HEY! Get off of her. NOW!" I hear someone shout. The pain clouds my mind. I can't work out who it is. It's a man... that much I can tell. She remains where she is, her grip tightening.

Edward appears in my line of sight. The source of the voice. Even though my vision is blurred, I can see the terror on his face.

"HEY! I said get OFF! You're hurting her!" He screams again. He thrusts his arms forward, grabbing at the form smothering me.

Then the weight disappears. My ears start ringing. I can hear sobbing and gasping. It's so far away that I can't decipher who it's coming from.

Everywhere hurts. My body feels crushed. Destroyed. I imagine this is what being hit by a bus feels like. _Ow!_

I blink. When I reopen my eyes, I can't see. Tears flood my vision. They burn my skin. Everything is black.

I can't move. I try, I really try. But I _can't_. I attempt to bring my hand up to my face, to rub at my eyes in hope of clearing them. But nothing happens.

This just causes me to cry harder. _Oh! The sobbing and gasping is coming from me._ I can't catch my breath. Something cold and wet touches my forehead. It's a relief.

My sobs start to quieten and the ringing stops. I'm still crying but it's just hiccups and silent tears falling down my face. I close my eyes and slowly open them again. I can see, though it's foggy.

Edward is crouched in front of me, his forearm close to my face. He's holding a wet cloth to my head. I try to smile, to express my gratitude, but I don't think I accomplish it. I can feel myself calming down slowly. Every where still hurts but I try to push it away from the forefront of my mind.

I don't try to move again, keeping as still as possible. I shift my eyes from Edward, to Renee. She's stood in the corner of the room, staring at me.

She looks different. She's had work done. The skin that should be wrinkled is artificially tight. Her lips seem fuller and her breasts are _a lot_ bigger. _Yep! She's definitely had work done._ Her hair is styled and she's wearing _r_ _eally_ expensive clothes. Diamonds lay around her neck and I see the glint of one on her left hand.

I can't determine the expression on her face. Her eyes run up and down my form, analysing everything about me. I look different from the last time she saw me. Of course I look older - I was only twelve back then - but I'm also skinnier then she probably expected. And I know I _look_ ill. It's no longer invisible like it used to be.

I look away, turning my gaze back to Edward. He is angry. Now glaring at Renee, I see his nostrils flaring and chest heaving... almost as much as mine still is.

Slowly, his head turns to me. His eyes immediately soften. He removes the cloth from my head and I whimper. Edward reaches up with a bare hand and rests the back of it on my forehead. He then touches the skin on my neck. "Shit Bella. You're burning up." he exclaims. I hear movement in the corner of the room. "Don't even think about it." Edward sneers at Renee. "I'll be back in a sec." he whispers. "Don't go near her." he warns a bit louder, directed back at Renee.

She remains silent, just stood in the corner, still staring at me. Neither of us have a chance to speak - but I don't think we would anyway - because Edward returns with two ice packs wrapped in thin dish towels. He kneels back in front of me. "Your dad said these were here if we needed them. Apparently they're only for emergencies. I think this qualifies." he says with a small smirk that doesn't reach his eyes.

I manage a tiny smile back. I have to let my face relax immediately afterwards; the smile hurting and pulling at the muscles in my face.

He reaches up with an ice pack in hand, and lays it down on my chest. It's very cold and I flinch slightly. The cold is welcome though. He stretches up with the other one in hand, and places it on my forehead, holding it there for me.

Silence fills the room. No one says anything. I can't... I'm too tired and sore to even try. But they could if they wanted. The issue is, no one knows what to say.

My eyes move to the corner of the room when I hear Renee move. She's walking towards me. Edward makes a sound I've never heard come from a human before. My attention turns to him. Did he just _growl?_

"Don't worry. I'm not going to touch her." Renee says, as if she's talking to a wild animal; hands up, palms facing us, surrendering. Thankfully, she walks to the other recliner - Charlie's recliner - and sits down. Edward switches his position, so he is now facing Renee, but still holding the ice pack. _His arm is going to get sore soon_. "I'd just like to know what I did wrong? Can one of you tell me that?" she asks.

Edward looks at me, knowing I won't be able to speak much right now. I nod - slowly - my consent for him to answer, though I hope he's vague about it. "She's ill." At first I think that's all he's going to say. He takes a deep breath and continues, hesitantly. "She has an illness, called ME, that makes her very tired and in constant pain. What was only a hug to you just then, would've felt like a beating from a boxer to her. Actually, ten times worse then that." he concludes. I couldn't have said it better myself. And that's all I want him to say.

She takes in a long, deep breath, never taking her eyes off of me. Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, she speaks. "What are you doing Isabella?" she asks. I'm confused by her question. What does she mean? I haven't _done_ anything. I feel my brows pull together. "You're a young girl. You can't throw away your life like this!" she lectures... like I have a choice.

I feel the tears gathering in my eyes. It doesn't seem to phase her. She sits forward and carries on, like she isn't breaking my heart all over again. "Don't think I haven't heard of ME. It's that _illness_ that people say they have, when in reality, they don't have the motivation to get up and go to work or school. It's a load of bull." she rants. She says 'illness' like it's a curse. I can't believe it. I sit there, numb. I can't feel the cold pressed against my head and neck anymore. I just feel my heart being shattered into a million pieces.

She doesn't believe him.

She doesn't believe _me_.

My own mother doesn't believe I'm ill.

I don't realise it straight away, but I begin crying again. The pressure of the ice pack vanishes from my forehead and I feel Edward grabbing my hands. "Bella! Bella. Can you hear me?" I nod slowly. "Bella. Calm down. I need you to calm down. Think of the emotional energy you're using. That's a lot of red on those charts. My dad's gonna kick your ass tomorrow when he sees." The more he speaks, the calmer I feel. He's trying to lighten the mood for me.

And he's right. This is no good for my energy usage. This may cause a crash, and I can't afford that. I'm starting my treatment plan properly tomorrow. _Why did she have to come today?_

I continue to cry silently, tears rolling down my cheeks. Edward does his best to wipe them away, but it's a futile attempt. More replace them, falling from my eyes.

"Boy, stop consoling her. All you're doing, is making her think this is right. The more her attempts are ignored, the quicker she'll give it up." Renee says to Edward in a condescending voice. A noise I don't recognise leaves my throat. It's like a cry of pain, but not because of physical pain. The cry is of heartbreak. A raw, emotional cry.

Edward erupts. "That's it!" he roars. "I've had enough of you upsetting her. She doesn't need this. I am telling you now, for the final time, either leave or I call Charlie. It's your choice."

Renee smiles victoriously. "Well I'm not leaving, so you'll have to call Charlie, won't you!" she says stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, her head held high.

Edward thrusts his hand into his hair, yanking at the strands. I worry he's hurting himself. He gazes at me, looking lost.

I sigh and look down. As much as I don't want to interrupt Charlie's date, we need him here. She's not going to leave; her mind is set. I glimpse at the clock, it's not too long before he was planning on being home anyway, right? He has been out for over two hours now.

I look back up at Edward, carefully nodding. He understands, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He dials and holds it up to his ear.

I turn my eyes to Renee and glare, with all my remaining energy, at the side of her head. I listen to Edward's side of their conversation. "Hi Charlie. It's Edward. Look, I'm sorry to interrupt but you need to be home. Now!... Eerm. No, not really... We've, eer, we've had a visitor... I think it's best you come home and see for yourself... okay... yeah... see you shortly. Bye." He ends the call.

Edward sits on the couch, where he was earlier. He reaches over and grabs my hand again. When he tries to pull it towards him, I flinch as my muscles pull and ache. He immediately releases it, mumbling an apology. "He has to drop off Sue, and then he'll be on his way back." he informs me. I sigh in disappointment, looking into Edward's eyes as I lean even further into the back of the couch.

My neck aches and throbs, as does the rest of me. "Do you need this back?" he asks as he holds up the ice pack. I try to nod. He goes to reach up and hold it to my forehead again, but I don't need it there anymore. I try and shake my head in disapproval. Edward notices, and stops half way there. He raises an eyebrow in question.

I need to try and speak... "B-beh-ind my... n-n-neck." I stutter out, no louder then a whisper. He nods in understanding, placing one hand gently on my forehead and he other on the back of my head. He moves it forward ever so slightly. I whimper and then cry out in pain. The whole time Edward is apologising, though he doesn't need to be. He rests my forehead in his right hand as he reaches for the ice pack with his left, putting it on the back of my neck, and gradually helping my head lay back into the seat.

A pulsing throb races up and down my neck. The ice pack helps a bit though. The one resting on my front contributes as well.

Once I'm settled - as much as I can be - I chance a glance at Renee. She's looking at me with worry. However, when she sees me looking at her, she rolls her eyes and looks away.

We spend the time waiting for Charlie in silence. Edward gently rubs my arm and shoulder, trying to comfort me. I'm sure he's at a loss of what to do.

I hear the rumble of an engine, screeching of tires and then a car door slamming shut. The jingle of keys follows... _Daddy!_

"Bella! Bells? Edward? What's going on?" Charlie shouts as he charges into the house. Renee stands and smoothes out her clothes and hair.

Edward stands up when Charlie enters the room, looking slightly uncomfortable. My dad rushes over to me, seemingly oblivious to his ex-wife stood in the room.

"Bells. What's happened? Are you okay? Edward, what's-" Charlie begins to ask frantically. Renee interrupts him.

"Charles." she says formally, but with a sweet smile. _I hate when people call him that._ My mother _always_ called him that.

"R-Renee? What are you doing here?" he asks, his tone harsh. "Actually, I'll speak to you in a minute." he says before turning his back to her. She looks offended, obviously not expecting him to be so cold towards her. "Edward. What happened?" he asks.

Edward clears his throat and rubs his hand over his face. "There was a knock and it was _her_ " he begins, spitting the word as he points at my so-called mother, "asking for you. I told her to either come back later or I'll tell you she stopped by. She wouldn't take no for an answer and was insisting to be let in. It went back and forth for a while, and then she called herself your 'wife'. That's when she heard Bella in here and marched her way into the house. Before I knew it she had launched herself onto Bella, lying on top of her and squeezing her. Bella was crying. I think she was having a panic attack. I tried to warn Renee but she wasn't listening. In the end I had to pull her off of Bella physically. I calmed Bella down, got her the ice packs and... things were said. That's when I called you." Edward says. By the end of his recollection, he's shaking and close to tears. This must've been hard for him.

Charlie walks over and pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay son. Thank you for protecting Bells as much as you could. Eerm, do you mind staying for a while longer. I might need you. But I completely understand if you'd like to leave now." Charlie says to him. Edward looks at me for a while, deep in thought.

"I'll stay." he says after taking a deep, calming breath. Charlie pats his shoulder again, mumbling a 'thank you'.

Charlie crouches down in front of me and grabs my hand. I try to hide my pain but fail miserably. Charlie winces at the look on my face and decides to stroke the back of my hand instead of picking it up.

"Bells. Are you okay?" he whispers to me. I look into my father's eyes and feel the tears build up. One single tear leaks down my cheek, showing my pain - physical and emotional. He closes his eyes, trying to collect himself, then reaches forward to wipe it away with his thumb.

After a few more seconds, he clears his throat and stands, finally turning to face my mother. She's stood with her arms crossed in front of her, a hard expression on her face.

My dad stares at her for a long moment before sighing. "What are you doing here Renee?" he asks, calmly. The shock is evident on her face, amazed at how he went from angry to harsh in a matter of minutes.

"I came to see my daughter Charles. And I want to talk to you about custody." she admits. I gasp. _What?_ After five years? Why now?

"R-Renee. What do you mean? You can't be serious! She's eighteen this year. You haven't bothered the past five years, what's changed?" My dad asks, exasperated. She straightens her shoulders and stands a little taller, preparing for war.

"Well, I initially came here to see my daughter. I was going to ask if she would like to come and move to Jacksonville with me and Phil. You know, get some sun. If I'm being honest, I wasn't expecting her to agree to it, but I was going to try my best to convince her." she confesses. There is no way I'd move there with her. And she's crazy for thinking she had a chance at persuading me.

"But since I've arrived, I've decided that I want custody. The things I've witnessed and found out is appalling Charles. You obviously aren't fit to look after her. It was my mistake to leave her with you in the first place." she says. Oh. My. God! The audacity of this woman. Charlie just stands there, silenced by his shock.

Finally he snaps out of it. And he explodes. " _Excuse me?!_ Have you just told me that I'm not fit to look after my baby girl. _My_ daughter. Are you saying that you think I'm a bad father? What about you, huh? What, you think you're a _perfect_ mother? Where have you been? Oh, I know... running off with your lover, living it up in god knows where because YOU NEVER LET US KNOW!! I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear Renee, but we have done just fine without you! We haven't needed you here the past five years, and we DON'T need you now!" He shouts. His chest heaves.

I've _never_ seen him this angry. I sit there stunned. I glance at Edward to see him just as shocked. I finally look at Renee. Her eyes are wide and her mouth hangs open. She wasn't prepared for Charlie's outburst. Oh, but he isn't done!

"Please tell me, oh faithful and holy Renee, what is so bad here that you want to take my daughter away from me?" he asks, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Renee recovers slowly, then begins speaking. "Well Charles, first I come here to see my seventeen year old daughter alone at home, _with a boy_ , at night. And second, you've let her believe that she is ill. She's not ill. She just needs her mother, _me_ , to help her realise that she doesn't need to reduce herself to a level this low. She can be more then what this town has destined for her. She needs to see the world, see the opportunities available, and then she'll understand what life can offer and not want to be ill anymore." she says confidently. My mouth hangs open in shock. I feel sick to my stomach. Now I know everything she was thinking when she arrived.

I begin to cry quietly. Edward notices and moves over to me, squatting next to me and stroking my hair. I turn my head very carefully, so I'm facing him, and close my eyes. The tears continue to fall silently. I hear a noise, so I open my eyes and peak at my father.

Charlie hangs his head, shaking it and chuckling humourlessly. "I-I... I have no words for you Renee. None at all." he says. He looks up at the ceiling, then brings his hands round the back of his head, and clasps them together behind his neck.

All of a sudden, his head shoots up and pivots to look at me. It's like a switch was flicked inside of him. He scans my face, seeing the tears falling. His eyes slide over to Edward. "Is that what was said before you called me?" he asks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward nod. "Some of it." he answers. Charlie sucks in a deep breath. He strides over to me and crouches. I slowly turn my head to face him fully. It takes the majority of a minute. He reaches out to stroke my face.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry about all of this." he apologises, though for what, I'm not sure. "Oh Bells. Please stop crying." he murmurs, his voice expressing his sorrow. "Would you like Edward to take you upstairs? He can stay with you until I'm finished speaking to your mother." Charlie offers.

I think about it for a moment. I want to know what else will be said, but I know that I need to rest. I feel like shit! Everything hurts and I'm fighting the fatigue with every passing second. It's getting harder and harder to resist. And besides, I know Charlie will fill me in later. At least I hope he will.

I finally nod my agreement and he sighs a breath of relief. "Okay. Edward carry her up bridal style. Just straight up and place her on the bed, flat. The covers should already be pulled back. Please be careful and come down to me if you need anything okay? I'm hoping this won't take too long." Charlie whispers to him. Edward just nods silently.

Edward does as he's told. He carefully slides one hand under my knees and the other round my back to grasp under my arm. I try to hide my wince of pain. Although his grip is rather light, to me it feels like he's bruising me at every contact point. Once I'm hoisted up into his arms, I rest my head on his chest, not able to do much else. Even through the pain, I feel safe in his arms.

I close my eyes, feeling the movement of his steps and the beating of his heart through his chest. With every step up the staircase, I grasp his shirt, gripping it and fisting it as tight as possible. The pain each step causes is excruciating, shooting through my bones.

I hear him kick my door open and then close it behind him. He walks over to my bed. He slowly and carefully bends down to place me in it. I don't let go of his shirt right away, too afraid to loose the safe feeling that has washed over me in his presence. I slowly open my eyes; brown meets green. I can't look away. And neither can he.

Gradually, he bends down further, until he can finally rest his forehead softly against mine. They're barely touching, he's too scared to cause me more suffering, but it's just enough that I can feel him.

He doesn't close his eyes. I don't close mine either. We just stay there - me led on the bed, him bent over me - staring into each others eyes.

Hesitantly, he lowers his face even more, so his lips softly brush mine. It's just a feather light touch, but enough to make my heart flutter.

After a while - I don't know how much time has passed - my grip on his shirt loosens up. He gradually stands, his back cracking as it straightens. I didn't realise he was stuck in that position for _that_ long.

He walks round the bed and sits in the rocking chair next to it. He leans forward, elbows on knees as his head hangs down. I want to sleep but I know something is bothering him. It'll just keep me up. The voices raise downstairs which stirs Edward back into motion. He raises his head to look at the door, before looking at me. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"W-wha-what's wr-r-r-rong?" I stutter out. His eyes snap open. He looks pained.

"I'm... I... I'm just... _fuck!_ "he says, unable to form a sentence. The last word is a whisper-yell. "I'm just so fucking sorry Bella. I should've been more careful, more forceful. I shouldn't have let her in so easily. I should've been more firm. Maybe then she wouldn't have jumped on you and hurt you so bad. What if this affects your treatment plan? What if you crash after this? Fuck! I'll never forgive myself." he says in self hatred. Tears swim in his eyes.

I try and shake my head, but my neck hurts too much. Next I attempt to lift my arm to grasp his hand, but I can't. So I opt for wiggling my fingers slightly, hoping he'll see. He does!

I lift my index finger and shake it weakly from side to side, telling him 'no'. A small smirk starts to tug at his lips, battling its way through. Unsteadily, I tuck my index finger back into my hand and hold my thumb up limply. My hand rests on the bed, but my thumb sticks up just enough to see what I intended to do. The smirk wins the fight and makes its way onto his face.

His eyes flash to mine and I try my best to smile. A yawn takes its place. He leans forward to kiss my forehead. "Sleep." He whispers in my ear. As I close my eyes, I feel a gentle brush of his lips against mine. I tell myself it's a friendly peck and decide to worry about it later. I'm soon asleep.

 **{o0o}**

Charlie is sat in Edward's spot when I wake up. Light is visible through my curtains. _I slept all through the night?_ That's a first... especially with how much pain I was in last night.

Charlie is sat with his head in his hands. I try and clear my throat to gain his attention. I make some kind of noise, though it's not at all what I intended to do. Charlie's head rises. He meets my eyes. His are puffy and red, a clear sign that he has been crying. This makes my heart tighten.

"Morning baby." he says quietly. His voice is scratchy.

"Morning daddy." I reply.

"How are you?" he asks. I test out my pain levels. First, I attempt to lift my left arm. Big mistake. Every muscle aches so I stop immediately. I try shaking my head and find my neck to have more movement then it did yesterday. I go to shrug as an answer and freeze, crying out in pain. Both my shoulders are throbbing. It must be due to how Renee grabbed and hugged me yesterday. _That reminds me!_

"I'm... I'm hurting." I tell him honestly. "What h-happened?" I ask, hoping he'll tell me everything.

He sighs and sits back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you want to know it all?" he asks me, reluctantly. I know he doesn't want to tell me, he wants to shield me. But I _need_ to know.

I slowly nod. He takes a deep breath and retells, word for word, what happened last night between him and my mother...

 _Charlie pov_ _: (the night before)_

 _I watch as Edward carries my baby away from me. I'm so glad he was here tonight. He remained strong and kept her as calm as possible. He's a good man. I have a feeling him and Bella will eventually get closer, become more then friends. But the longer it takes, the less I'll worry. After all, I am her father. No one will ever be good enough for my princess. That boy comes pretty close though - of course I'll never tell him that!_

 _The Cullens moving here was a godsend. They've brought light into her world, into our world. We've always had each other, and we've always made the best out of a_ really _shitty situation. But there was something missing. And it was them._

 _When Bells first got ill, I was lost. I didn't know what to do. When my baby girl was diagnosed, my world felt like it was collapsing around me. 'An illness she may never get rid of'. 'An illness with no cure'. It was the worst day of my life. I felt like shutting down, closing myself off from the world. But I needed to remain strong for Bella. She's so courageous. She has tried her best to remain upbeat and happy through this tough time. She's brave and I'm proud of her every damn day for fighting!_

 _Tonight has ended in disaster. I knew going out was a bad idea. Why did this have to happen tonight? Of all nights. The one time I try and do something for_ me _and something ruins it._

 _Me and Sue were having the perfect evening. It's just what I needed. Sue is... she's just... she makes me speechless. She's kind, warm-hearted, gentle, caring, beautiful, funny, smart. She's everything I've always wanted. She cares about Bella, and she doesn't judge. That's the main thing I want - for Bella to be accepted the way she is. For Bella to be loved even if she is ill._

 _When I saw Edward's name flash across my screen, my heart instantly started to race. I knew something was wrong - call it a gut feeling or whatever. When he said they'd had a visitor, my stomach lurched as my mind racked through all the possible names. I was angry when he didn't tell me. But I trusted him... or else I wouldn't have left my poorly daughter in his care._

 _I repeatedly apologised to Sue for cutting our date short. Of course she didn't mind and asked me to call her as soon as I could. I was home as quick as possible._

 _Renee was stood in my living room. I was beyond livid. I was just livid at first, but then Edward told me what she did. And okay, she didn't know the damage she was causing, but she still didn't have the right to barge into_ my _house. And to call herself my wife. Ha! Never, in a million years will that be happening again. Hell will freeze over before I_ ever _vow my love to that woman a second time._

 _And she has the audacity to say_ I'm _a bad father. All because a boy was with her and she's_ ill _. No! That's not the worst of it. The worst part was when she admitted that she doesn't believe our -_ my _\- daughter is ill. I can't wrap my head around it. What kind of mother says that about her daughter? According to her, Bella is making it all up to fit into this town. I've never hit a woman, and I've never wanted to, but Renee really pushes my buttons._

 _When I hear Bella's door click shut, I turn my eyes to the woman in front of me, glaring at her. She glares right back._

 _There is no love left between us. I loved Renee for a long time. It's faded over time, especially since Sue showed up, but this tonight was the final nail in the coffin. I'm done with this woman. No more tears will be shed, no more hours of sleep will be lost and no more wishful thoughts will be wasted on her. She's nothing to me now. No more then the woman who gifted me my beautiful Isabella._

 _I think about what to do for a moment. Slowly, I make my way over to the couch and sit down. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath before speaking. "I think I need to explain some things to you Renee, so you fully understand what that poor girl up there is going through. I would ask you if you know what ME is... but I can tell already that you have your own opinions on it." I say. She huffs and nods, then tries to speak. But I can't have that. I'm not done yet. She_ will _realize!_

 _"No. Don't interrupt. Just listen. Please, just listen." I say. She nods reluctantly, then sits down in_ my _recliner. "Our daughter is severely ill. And whatever you think you know about the illness, you need to forget. You need to cast it out of your mind, because it's not true. You cannot possibly understand this illness unless you have it, have had it, or live with someone who has it." I tell her._

 _The look on her face tells me that she's not completely satisfied with my words. I carry on anyway, hoping something will get through to her. Hoping to show her how much she has just fucked up._

 _"Bella hasn't chosen to be ill. She doesn't want to be ill, who would? In less than a week, it will have been two years since her first symptom appeared. That's two years of pain and fatigue. Two years of being constantly in and out of hospitals. Two years of endless suffering. She may never be rid of this illness. There is no cure. You have to understand that Bella_ wants _to be better. She doesn't want to live like this. It has nothing to do with her mental state as you might think. She's had to be told that by doctors the last two years. But now she finally has one that understands. A doctor that has something that may help her feel a little better." I finish my speech._

 _I'm not sure if it made any sense to her. I just want her to see what's been happening since she left. I want her to realize that this is not Bella's choice._

 _"Charles, what will make her better is a change of environment. ME is a mental illness. She needs something different in her life, something to perk her up a bit. I'm friends with a psychologist and I can get her an appointment as soon as possible. I think-" I don't let her finish her sentence. I sit up straighter. Anger consumes me, and I can't stop my outburst._

 _"What do you know about ME? Huh? You know nothing of it. Nothing of truth. This illness is NOT mental and my baby girl will NOT be seeing a psychologist. She doesn't need to! Do you understand?!" I say, my voice raising slightly._

 _Renee sits forward in the chair. "Charles... calm down, okay? I'm only telling you what I think is best. Look, I know you've had a hard time, bu-" I interrupt her again._

 _"Do you? Do you really Renee? How would you know what I've been through? Hmm? How?! I have to watch my daughter, my reason for living, fight her own body everyday. I have to hear her cry out and watch her face contort with pain_ every single day. _I've had to sit back and watch my happy, energetic, vibrant, clumsy,_ beautiful _baby girl deteriorate before my eyes, into a fragile fraction of her old self. She can't walk, she can't stand. Renee, she can't even sit up by herself. There are days where I've had to feed her because she's been too exhausted to do it herself. And no seventeen year old girl should need someone to help her shower and dress. Yet she does." I take a deep breath before carrying on through my anger and tears. I'm on a roll._

 _"I've been helpless as she's lost all her friends. Her whole support team vanished right before her eyes, except me. And the_ boy _that you hate is here, has made her more happy then I have seen her in a_ long _time. Actually his whole family has. She smiles more. But that's not taken away from the fact that she is still ill. She grieves the loss of her old self every day. She mourns over the experiences and opportunities she's missed out on, and the ones she is going to miss in the future. If this treatment plan that she is soon to begin doesn't help in some way, I'm afraid she won't be attending college. It will be too much for her. And I know it's over a year away and she probably hasn't even thought of it, what with everything else going on, but it's something that plays on my mind. She won't have the same chances she had before. Look, I could talk all night about this, but at the end of the day, she hasn't chosen to be this way. It was thrown at her and she -_ we _\- are handling it as best we can." I conclude. I sigh as I slouch back into the cushions, glad to have it all out._

 _I glance at my ex-wife. She's sat with a dazed look on her face, no doubt taking it all in. I give her the time she needs._

 _Finally she speaks. "How come I was kept in the dark? Why was I never told?" she asks with attitude. Oh my god! Unbelievable!!_

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! I told you all that and all you can think about is_ yourself? _Not everything is about you Renee. And in case you forgot, I wrote to you. I sent letters and emails to your lawyer, the one you used for our divorce, seeing as I didn't have an address or phone number. I wrote to you the day after I found out about her diagnosis, when I should've been worrying about my ill girl. If I remember correctly, I wrote a total of six letters and thirteen emails, all detailing the severity of her illness. Even when I didn't get a response, I kept you updated." I inform her. I'm fuming!_

"Oh yeah _. I remember now. I thought that was just a way to coax me back here. Back into your lives." She tells me. And that's the last straw. I flip!_

 _"WHAT?! I can't believe you! I would NEVER use my daughters health as a bribe to bring you back! WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?!" I scream at her. My emotions are all over the place. I can't calm down._

 _"CAN YOU BLAME ME? You knew about my affair with Phil all them years ago, and you never said anything. WHO DOES THAT? Any SANE person would confront their wife about it. They'd want the truth. Maybe if you had, things wouldn't have ended so badly between me and Isabella. We would've had time to adjust to sharing her before I moved away." Renee says. She... I..._ What?

 _"Don't you_ dare _blame me for you fucking up your relationship with our child." I say menacingly. "That was your choice. You didn't have to leave her. You were her mother, and you left her without hesitation the minute something better came along. And are you seriously mad at me for not calling you out on your shit? I wanted you to be honest with me Renee. That's how a marriage works. And I didn't want to rip apart Bella's stable home. Also, unlike you, I_ loved _you. I loved you with everything that I had. I didn't want my speculations to be proven correct. I just wanted to pretend that we were what we used to be. But you cannot blame me for not asking about the affair and for your non-existent relationship with Bella. You can't pin that on me?" I shout, breathing heavily._

 _Her shoulders slump in defeat. "I know." she sighs. "I'm sorry okay. For... for everything. It's just been easier to blame someone else." she stops to wipe her nose on her sleeve. "Charlie" this shocked me. She very rarely called me Charlie, "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can handle all the pressure and stress. I'm not cut out to be a mom. And I am_ definitely _not prepared to be a mom to a disabled child." she says. Wow! She's giving up. She's giving up without even trying._

 _"Do you think I was ready for th-" I stop mid-sentence. What's the point? "You know what Renee? That's fine. That's just perfect." I stand and start moving towards the living room doorway. "We were doing fine without you before and we'll do fine without you now. I'd like you to leave please." I say as I point to the entrance._

 _She slowly stands, her head down, as she makes her way out of the house. Just as I'm about to close the door she turns to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Charles. Please tell Bella that I'm sorry and that I will always love her." she tells me._

 _I just nod, keeping my face emotionless. "Goodbye Renee." I say and then close the door. I turn my back towards it and slide down to the floor, finally letting everything that just happened sink in._

Bella's pov:

"...and then I came up here, spoke to Edward for a while and told him to use the couch for the night. It was quite late. He's probably still asleep down there. I've been here all night." he finishes.

Tears stream down my face. So after everything, she still wants nothing to do with me. I sigh and wipe at my face. There's no need to cry anymore. It's just a waste of energy.

"I'm so sorry Bells." Charlie says as he strokes my hand. I painfully turn my hand up to meet his and grip it as hard as I can.

"Don't b-be. Thank you f-f-for defending me." I say with a smile and a sniffle. "And just... thank you!" I tell him. I'm still stuttering slightly, the exhaustion casting a fog over me.

"For what?" He asks, puzzled.

"For everything. Sticking by me, supporting me, l-loving me." Tears spring to my eyes, though this time for a better reason.

"No need to thank me sweetheart. I do it all without thought. And I'll support you through all this for the rest of my life if I have to." he says through his own tears.

"I l-l-love you d-daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl. So much!"

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. _Phew!_ What an emotional roller coaster that was. What do you think? Was Charlie a little _too_ angry? Or was he justified in how he handled it? and what do you think about Renee - a bitch? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Again, no image links. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!!**

 **KS.reader**


	14. Chapter 14: Planning

**A/N: Heeeyy readers. Hope you have all had a good week.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews for last chapter and don't forget to review for this one**!

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 14: Planning

Charlie stayed upstairs with me. We just held hands, gently - and awkwardly, given that I was led down - hugged. We comforted each other, both of us greatly affected by yesterday's events.

As Charlie had said, Edward is still here. He calls up to my room around 10am, asking if it it's okay to come up. Charlie casually consents, without hesitation. I am shocked to say the least. The shock only increases when Edward enters my room, and Charlie stands, saying he'll be downstairs if we need him.

Edward takes my dad's vacated seat immediately, grasping my hand desperately in his. I remain silent at first, analysing his mood, trying to figure out his emotions. His face portrays his true feelings; the crease of his forehead, the furrow of his brows, the biting of his lip - which isn't _too_ bad to watch him do, might I add.

Eventually, he looks at me and smiles. It's a small smile, but still a smile all the same. Lightly, he brushes his thumb back and forth on my hand, and then he speaks.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concern evident in his voice. I smile appreciatively at him.

"Y-yeah!" I whisper. My time with Charlie - in addition to last night - has tired me out and I start to close my eyes.

I hear Edward shift, so I wrestle with the fatigue until I can keep my eyes open for a more lengthened time. He has risen from the chair and is hovering over me. "I'm gonna go. I need to get home. My mom called and she needs me back for something." he murmurs apologetically, just loud enough for me to hear.

 _No! I don't want him to go!_ The hand that still holds mine doesn't seem to be cooperating with the rest of him. His grip never loosens. I don't help his indecision, trying my best to keep his hand with me. To keep _him_ with me.

Eventually, he leans down to kiss my forehead. Nervously, I wonder if he's going to try and kiss me, as he did last night... _twice_. But he doesn't. I don't know whether to be grateful or disappointed, but settle at a half way point between the two.

Slowly, he begins to stand to his full height, his eyes never leaving mine. Before he can let go of my hand, I tighten my hold as a way of communication.

Breathing in deeply, I prepare myself to talk. The stuttering is annoying but it can't be avoided. "Are _you_ o-okay?" I ask. Yesterday's incident more than likely affected Edward. It was a tough situation for him to be in. He shouldn't have had to hear as much as he had. But he did! And I want to know he's okay.

I know that being my friend is complicated, and like a full-time job most of the time, but I don't want to loose him, or _any_ of the Cullens for that matter.

What if yesterday has shown him that our friendship is not worth all trouble? That _I'm_ not worth the trouble? I don't think I'd _ever_ get over it!

That's why I _have_ to know what he's thinking.

"Well... I'm... I'm okay." he stutter outs. My face must display my skepticism. His eyebrows raise and a slight smirk pulls at his full lips. "Really Bella. I'm fine. Just shocked, I guess. I can't wrap head around it all. I don't understand how a mother can be so malicious and uncaring towards her own child. I'm not trying to brag or make you feel worse, but I can't imagine my mom doing anything like that. I mean..." he stops to gather his thoughts.

While speaking, he sat back down on the chair next to my bed, his hand still gripping mine. The smirk has disappeared and his gaze has shifted from my eyes to the wall behind me. "I... I know you told us that she left to be with her bit on the side, but apart from that, you never mentioned what she was like as a mother. Whether you had a strong relationship or not. So, to see _that_ last night was... it was... well as you can see it's made me speechless." he says with a slump of his shoulders and a sigh of defeat.

I can feel the tears filling my eyes. He's not concerned about how this affects him. He's not questioning if being close to me is worth it. Of course he's not... why did I assume any different? He's confused as to how a woman can be so cruel to her daughter. And I wonder that too. But at the forefront of my mind, right now, is how he hasn't mentioned leaving me permanently. And for that I'm grateful!

I squeeze his hand even harder. I feel the pull of my muscles and tendons but do it anyway, pushing through the discomfort. His eyes move to mine and I try to convey through them what I'm feeling. "D-don't worry about it. I-I'm not. Sh-she's not worth i-it." I finally say with an embarrassing struggle.

Edward's eyes are filled with sorrow; I don't know if it's because of my words or the way I'm _saying_ my words. Maybe both? Either way, I hate to see that look on his face. I hate pity! I feel my cheeks blush and I look away, staring at the ceiling above me.

"Hey." he says tentatively, reaching out to caress my cheek. "It's okay to be upset by this you know? You don't have to put a brave face on. A lot happened last night and it's unsurprisingly affected you; physically and emotionally. You can take the time to recover from this... no one would blame you." he says softly. I turn my eyes to his again, indicating he has my undivided attention. "But you're right... she's not worth it. And that's probably the best attitude to have. I can tell you now that I wouldn't be so calm if my mother did something like that. You're so brave and you're just... you're... you amaze me Bella. Completely and utterly amaze me." he confesses in awe.

I feel my cheeks burning again. My eyes fill up with tears and an involuntary smile appears on my face. He smiles at me in return, still lightly stroking my cheek. I close my eyes at the feeling and that's how we are when Charlie re-enters my room.

With me slowly drifting off to the comfort of Edward's touch and Edward focused on me, neither of us realize. A throat clearing alerts us of my father's presence. As soon as we both realize he is in the room, Edward's hand slips from my face and I snap my eyes open to stare at my father. He has one eyebrow raised as his moustache twitches. I don't know if that's due to amusement or anger; he's masking his feelings well.

Edward stands rapidly, unable to look at me or my dad. _Poor thing!_ He looks so uncomfortable. He nervously shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm... I... Eerm... I should go. Esme's expecting me." he blurts out. Then he begins making his way to the door, where my father stands.

"Mr. Swan. Sir... I, eer, I mean Charlie. Thank you for letting me stay the night." he thanks appreciatively. Charlie stares at him impassively, before patting his shoulder... _a little bit harder then necessary._ I raise my eyebrows at my dad, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Thank _you_ Edward for taking care of Bella. It would've been much worse without you here." he says emotionally.

I don't see or hear Edward's response as I start to fall asleep. Just before I slip fully into unconsciousness, I hear my name being called.

Lifting my heavy eyelids, I see Edward has turned back towards me. "Bella? Bella, I'll call you later, after your appointment?" he asks. I nod and he leaves, shuffling past my dad's intimidating stance, after offering to let himself out.

Once the sound of the front door finally closing is heard, Charlie begins chuckling. I use my last few moments of energy to speak. "W-why did you do that t-to him?" I ask him weakly.

"What?" He inquires innocently. "I like that one. He's a gooden. But that doesn't mean I can't make him squirm a bit. It was fun watching him shift around nervously. I mean, what does he think I'm gonna do, threaten him with my gun?" he asks rhetorically.

I just roll me eyes, not knowing how else to respond. As long as he likes him, that's all that matters.

"I'll go down and get you some breakfast Bells." he says as he leaves the room.

My eyes close immediately and I try to stay awake... but I'm soon asleep, _without_ eating my breakfast.

 **{o0o}**

Charlie wakes me at midday. When I open my eyes, I see him crouched next to me. Movement in the doorway catches my attention. Carlisle is stood at the door. He's wearing a shirt, tie and slacks, and is holding a briefcase. _My appointment._

"Bells," I look back to my dad, "Carlisle is here for your appointment. Would you like to sit up?" he asks me.

I think about it for a few moments and decide to try out my muscles as best I can. The best way for me to establish if I'd be more comfortable sat up or not, is if I move my shoulders. So, cautiously, I try to rotate my right shoulder. Instant pain courses through the right side of my body; my ribs, neck, arm, and of course my shoulder. I freeze. _Ow!_

"No. I'll stay led down." I reply. _Well at least my talking is better_. My dad nods and smiles before standing and turning to Carlisle. He announces that he's going to get another chair so they can both sit in here with me.

Carlisle steps into the room so Charlie can get passed. He walks over to the chair that is already beside my bed, and sits down.

"Hello Bella. I hear that you had quite a... traumatic evening." he says. I blush and look away from him. _Great!_ Edward must've gone home and told them all. I should've asked him not to. I respond with a small nod, the pain making it hard for the gesture to be big.

"Your father told me that you went through some physical harm yesterday." My eyes shift to Carlisle again. _My dad?_ So Edward _didn't_ tell them? I nod shyly again. Carlisle smiles tenderly. I would've loved to have had him as my doctor over the last two years; he makes the situations calming, he's easy to talk to, he doesn't talk down to me. All things I wish I could have had from the beginning.

A thudding sound drags me out of my head and I look towards the door. My father carries one of the dining chairs into the room, and places it next to my bed, opposite Carlisle.

"Right, let's get started. So, Charlie informed me of everything that happened yesterday, and I'm worried it will affect you experimenting with your new timetable." Carlisle begins. This is what I had been afraid of. Why did she have to show up now? Why?

I glance at my father, and his head is hung as he talks to himself under his breath. I can't hear what he's saying, though I can confidently guess that he's cursing Renee.

Carlisle continues. "So what I suggest, is we go over everything now as we would have if nothing had happened. And then we wait to see if you crash. We'll wait today and tomorrow, and if there is no sign of you crashing, you can try out our plans on Tuesday." he tells us.

That makes sense. I wouldn't want to begin it and have a crash spring up and ruin it all. "Okay." I say, and Charlie nods.

"Let's get on with it then." he declares. He asks for my diaries from the past couple weeks. Charlie goes to fetch them.

Carlisle spends a few minutes silently analysing them, making notes in a pad. Me and Charlie sit patiently and anxiously. Charlie keeps flicking his eyes between me and Carlisle. I do the same, between Carlisle and him.

After about five minutes, Carlisle looks up at me. He just stares for a moment and I start to feel uncomfortable. I know what's coming. Finally he breaks the ice and speaks.

"Do you realize how much red activity you've been doing?" he asks. I shake my head, no. He sighs. "I was hoping to look at these and be able to add a little red activity for two weeks, to see how that affected you, but now... I think we'll take off a bit of red activity and see how _that_ affects you." he says.

My heart starts beating a little faster. _Please don't mean what I think you mean!_ Charlie is the one to speak, "W-what do you suggest?" he asks nervously. His line of thought must be going in the same direction as mine.

Carlisle doesn't even hesitate; like he already has a plan in his mind. "I'm sorry to say this, and I know you might not be enthused by the idea, but you're going to have to cut down on school hours." he states. I _knew_ he was going to say that.

"But... but Dr. Price said that... but I've already halved three of my lessons and dropped gym. What more can I do?" I stutter and ask. I'm clutching at straws, trying to prevent the inevitable from happening.

Carlisle looks at me with sympathy, and Charlie reaches out to hold my hand on the bed. I close my eyes and take a few calming breaths. I can't get worked up, I need to remain calm. Once I open my eyes again, I chance a look at Carlisle and mumble out an apology.

"Bella, there's no need to apologise. I understand that this is going to be hard for you to do. From what I've heard, you've always been outstanding in your school work. You always do your best and you used to put in extra hours at school. I'm so sorry that we have to do this, but it will be best for you in the long run." he says. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes but manage to hold them in.

"Dr. Price reduced your timetable to, as you have already said, three and a half hours instead of six hours. Now, this is a good reduction, but only if you can handle it. He should have regularly reviewed your attendance at school to see how much you were _actually_ attending. From what I've heard, you were getting into school as much as you could, but you were still missing a great deal of lessons. And it's different lessons at random times, which isn't stable for your education. We want to keep your education as strong as it can be, _so_ , we need to work around and _with_ your school work." he says. My heart starts pounding even harder, unsure of what he will suggest.

"The best thing to do, is go over all the lessons your currently have, and see what we can cut." And my heart stops. Or that's what it feels like. Cut? He wants me to drop lessons? I sigh in frustration. Carlisle acts as if he didn't hear me, which I'm grateful for. I just want him to get it all out and get this over with, so I know what I'll be facing tomorrow... or Tuesday.

"That being said, I would still like to keep you going _i_ _n_ to school, as you do now for your lessons with Alice and Edward, though it doesn't have to be those two specific lessons. The reason for this is that it's good for you to get out of the house. And you need a social life, which school is good for. Your lunch break is a yellow activity, so we don't need to worry about that." he says. That's understandable. It's the reasons I wanted to carry on going to school in the first place. "Before we begin, do either of you have any questions?" he asks us.

I look to my dad who appears to be trying to come to terms with all that Carlisle has said. I have a question, and it's been playing on my mind since he mentioned a change in school times.

"Why do I need to change my school timetable? It's not the only red activity." I question. He hasn't given me a choice. What if I'd rather cut back on how much TV I watch? Or how much I read? In reality, I'm just grasping at straws, trying to find any other option.

"I don't know if I've mentioned this before, and if I haven't then I apologise, but school work is the most energy consuming thing you do. When you're doing school work, your brain is working ten times harder then it does when you watch TV or read a book or draw something. Here... let me explain it like this..." he says as he reaches into his briefcase.

He rummages through, and finally pulls out a blank piece of paper. He places it on my bedside table, as something to lean on, and then draws something. I hear the sound of the pen being dragged across the paper. A few seconds later, Carlisle picks it up to show us. On the paper is two circles next to each other. They aren't perfect and proportioned, but I don't say anything. I'm too confused. _Circles?_

"These are brains." he states. I feel my brows pull together in confusion. A quick glance at Charlie, tells me that he is just as confused as I am. Carlisle chuckles at the looks on our faces. "Let me rephrase that..." he folds the paper in half so only one circle is visible to us. "This is your brain from a bird's-eye view." he tells us. _Oh!_ Okay, that makes sense... kind of! He quickly scribbles the words ' _your brain_ ' in his messy doctors handwriting, above the circle.

He turns the paper over, so the other circle is visible instead. "This is a healthy persons brain." he says and scribbles ' _not your brain_ ' above it.

He then puts the paper back on the table, so neither of us can see what he's doing, and begins drawing again. Me and my dad both wait patiently. Carlisle holds the paper up again moments later, this time with the circle that's 'not my brain' facing us.

He has scribbled lines that cover a small section of the circle; like a piece of pie. "This is how a healthy persons brain looks when they are doing school work. See how only a section of the brain is shaded in?" Me and Charlie nod. "Well that's how much of the brain the person is using when they're studying." he tells us. _Aah!_ I get it.

Carlisle turns the paper round to show us the circle that represents my brain. "See the difference?" he asks. I stare, stunned at what I'm seeing. I can't form any words, all I can do is stare.

The circle is completely covered in scribbles. The lines go from the center point and extend to the circles outline. There isn't just one section covered in lines like the other circle, the whole damn thing is.

"This is what your brain looks like when you do schoolwork and study. Your whole brain has to work in order for you to complete the tasks. That's why you get tired so easy when doing it." he finishes. Me and Charlie stay frozen, considering this new information. "Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asks.

Charlie shakes his head and I take a breath to speak. It takes a few tries to get my words out, but eventually I do. "I... I'm... I just wish I knew all of this sooner." I say, still trying to fathom all that I've been told. Carlisle just nods sympathetically, obviously uncertain of what to say. Charlie holds my hand a bit tighter.

"Do you understand now why it would be more beneficial if you cut back on your school work?" Carlisle asks me. I nod my head. I _will not_ be arguing against that anymore. "Right, okay. Let's get on with it then." he says.

First we go over my current school timetable. At the moment I do English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish and Biology. After a lot of deliberating, I decide that I want to keep on with English, Biology and Trigonometry. As much as I hate trigonometry, maths is an important subject... or so I've been told. It's been drilled into me for years. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be a mathematician, is it? But still... I decide to keep it in my curriculum.

I will be doing English for half an hour at 8am. Then have an hour and a half break, followed by half an hour of Trigonometry. Then another hour and a half break. At noon I go to school for lunch - my social time. And finally, my Biology class.

At first, Carlisle wanted me to attend two lessons at school - like I was before - but after much consideration and discussion, we decided it would be more beneficial for me to go in for one. After all, I'd rather have fewer classes that I have a chance of passing, then loads of classes that I struggle to keep up with. It makes sense to me, I just hope my teachers will understand. A plus side is, Mrs. Jefferson won't be coming to the house anymore, since I've dropped Government. Thankfully, I won't have to see the blatant flirting.

After we sorted out this, we layed the times out on a spare colour chart sheet. Carlisle quickly shaded in where the lessons would be, as well as the low-energy for lunch. He also included the travelling.

We deducted all of this from one of my average days over the past two weeks, to see how much red activity I was still doing. It was a lot.

On top of the travelling and schoolwork, I had to account for amount of time spent reading and watching TV and movies. It's not like I can completely cut out all my time doing these things. I need to have something to do for fun.

I started watching a new TV series last week, so as part of my new timetable, I agreed to watching one of them a night - they're an hour long each. I will set an hour aside for reading; not necessarily all used up at once - that's an hour per day. I also need to add any time needed for homework. Even though I'm ill, I still get homework. There's no exception, however I do get less then I used to.

Carlisle says that I should aim for a maximum of five hours of red activity per day - both weekdays and weekends. When I have any social events - for example: birthdays, etc - I'll need to take them as they come. There's no way to plan for them, as I don't know how I will feel that day. But I've always known this, even before Carlisle was my doctor.

All of my high-level energy activities added together equals five hours, as Carlisle had hoped. Our final plan is: on weekdays, high-level energy is to be used on two hours for school, half an hour (or less) for travel to school, half an hour for homework, an hour for TV, and an hour for reading. On weekends high-level energy will be used on two hours for school/home work, and the remaining three hours for activities I'd like to do that take high levels of energy (such as; watching TV, movies, reading, etc).

Carlisle mentioned at my appointment a couple of weeks ago that emotions; such as stress and anger - a lot like the emotions I felt yesterday - are red activity. However, today he mentions that I can't plan for it, as I don't know when I will feel these emotions. Therefore, whenever I _do_ get upset or angry and stressed, I am not allowed to include it into my five hour limit. I have to colour it in red but pretend it's not part of the five hours. He says that at first it will prove more difficult to complete the five hours of red activity after having an emotional episode, but over time I will find it easier. _That's what we hope anyway._

I question about showering. I wonder if it's classed as high energy. Carlisle asks me to explain my showering process. So I do. I explain all that I have to do. I tell him that Sue helps and I have a special wheelchair for it. After Carlisle has heard it all, he tells me that if I had to shower on my own, and if I didn't have a wheelchair that made it easier, it would most definitely be high-level energy. Luckily for me, I have Sue and I _do_ have the wheelchair, therefore, it's only low-level energy. But, he says that whenever I crash, showering will probably be red activity, as will many other things. I then go on to tell him that I usually don't shower when I crash.

He tells us that he's concerned about the amount of time I sleep throughout the day. I _do_ sleep quite a lot. He suggests that I try taking no more then two hours a day to nap. He says this is still quite a lot, but it's a start. He also tells me that if I feel the need to sleep more in the beginning, I should. But over time it will hopefully get easier. However, he warns me to not stick to the two hour rule when I crash, as I should sleep as much as needed.

The whole conversation takes nearly an hour, but at the end I am pleased with the plan we have come up with.

"Now remember Bella, you won't see much of a change in the way you feel straight away. I'll be back in about another two weeks so we can review how you handled this new plan. If you feel like you need more time with it, we'll stick with it. If you feel like five hours is too much, we'll reduce it. If you feel like you could do more, we'll increase it. This is all about what suits _you_ the best. It's not about meeting anyone else's expectations. This is _all_ about _you_. And you can't forget that, okay?" he says.

I nod as I answer, "Yes. I won't forget, I promise. And thank you Carlisle."

"You're welcome Bella, but there's no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." he smiles as he packs up his belongings.

"Well, I best be off. I have to be at my office shortly. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon Bella." He says after he passes me some more blank charts for the next two weeks. He also gives me a piece of paper with the link that I can use if I need to print off some more of the charts.

Charlie walks him out after another quick goodbye. As I listen to their footsteps, I close my eyes. When they reach the bottom of the staircase, I can no longer hear their steps. I bask in the silence. While I'm laying in bed, I become aware of the pain pretty quickly. The exertion that the appointment has caused is finally catching up with me. Or maybe it's because of last night? I don't know and have no way of finding out.

The pain is intense. I'm aware of all the muscles in my body. They're all throbbing. I feel like a drum is embedded into every muscle, and it's repeatedly being hit. I just lay as still as possible. I'm too scared to move, scared the pain will increase.

I hear footsteps again; the thudding of the steps in sync with the rhythm of my throbbing muscles. They get closer and as they come to a stop, I keep my eyes closed.

"Well... are you happy with how that went?" I hear my dad ask. Gradually, I open my eyes. I can't move. I just stare at my father, watching as his expression changes from relaxed to worried. "Bells?" The concern is evident in his voice.

I try to smile, try to change my expression to anything but what it is now; pained. The tears rapidly fill my eyes and I try to keep them from falling. A single tear escapes. I feel it slip from the corner of my eye and roll down my cheek to my ear.

That's all that Charlie needs to know that something is wrong. He leaps into action, striding towards me, crouching beside me and then checking me over without touching me. His eyes finally meet mine. "Bells? Bella... W-what's wrong?" he asks me, his nerves shaking his voice.

I can't hold it in anymore, and the tears start to fall uncontrollably. Charlie's face morphs from worry to a mixture of regret and panic. "Bella! Bells? Please try and answer me. Tell me what's wrong sweetheart!" he begs me. The fact that I can't causes the tears to pour quicker. I want to close my eyes, to try and stop the onslaught of tears... but I can't. I can't break my gaze from him.

He lets out a frustrated sort of growl and stands sharply. He begins pacing infront of my bed, one hand clasped securely on the back of his neck and the other fisted tightly at his side.

At first, he's mumbling to himself - so low that I can't hear a word he says. Gradually, he gets louder. His voice rising and rising until I can clearly hear his words. What I hear breaks my heart, and my tears start to spill from my eyes at a seemingly impossible rate.

"Damn! Fuck! I should have called off his visit. I knew, I _fucking KNEW_ this was a bad idea. Why didn't I just call him and cancel? Shit! I shouldn't have gone out last night. Maybe if I'd been here, _she_ wouldn't have gotten near my Bella. Why? _Why?_ I should've been here to protect her! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" His tone is harsh and angry... angry at himself.

I hate that he's feeling this way. These seem like things he'd think. My father is a very considerate man, especially when it comes to me. He wouldn't let me know that he thinks this way... which leads me to believe he's unaware that he's talking out loud.

During his external rant, he didn't look at me. Eventually, something causes him to. When he does, his eyes widen in shock and he rushes back to my side, quicker then I've ever seen him move.

"O-oh my... Bells. Shit! You... you're shaking." his words are panicked, but the anger that was present moments ago has vanished. Through my water filled eyes, I watch as he hovers next to me, looking helpless.

All of a sudden, he's standing and rushing out of the room. As I wait for him to return, I become alert of what he was talking about. I can feel myself shaking. The drumming pain in my muscles has ebbed slightly, but a sort of quaking has followed. The trembling is external as well as internal. The longer it lasts, the more scared I get.

Charlie burst through the doorway with an armful of blankets. Frantically, he throws one after the other over me.

He kneels next to me, lightly rubbing my arm, trying to contribute to keeping me warm. He hangs his head as he sobs, "I'm sorry Bells. I'm so sorry."

And that's how we stay until the shaking passes.

 **A/N: That's it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter with you during the next week. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been leaving about a week between each update.**

 **In case I didn't make it clear, there's Bella's new school schedule:**

 **8.00 - 8.30 English**

 **8.30 - 10.00 break**

 **10.00 - 10.30 Trigonometry**

 **10.30 - 12.00 break**

 **12.00 - 12.30 lunch**

 **12.30 - 1.30 Biology**

 **There are no image links for this chapter. Please review!**

 **KS.reader**


	15. Chapter 15: St Patrick's Day

**A/N: Hey everyone. First of all, I'd like to apologise for the delay. I promised to have this chapter with you after a week, but it's been over 2 weeks. So for that, I am sorry. But I have good reasons, please don't hate me! - I had written the chapter in time to have it updated for when I promised, but after reading it all, I hated it. So I started from scratch on the Friday I was meant to be updating. _Then_ I crashed... for that I am not apologising. I won't go into detail but it was bad. It stopped me from writing this for a few days.**

 **But I _finally_ did it!! And here you go... Chapter 15. I have this story planned out, but I get spur of the moment ideas and have to alter slightly. Therefore, I don't know _exactly_ how long this story is going to be, but I can tell you that you've still got at least 10 chapters to come... if everything goes to plan that is**.

 **Sam 'dimples' Swarek - I'm sorry to hear that you have Fibromyalgia. It's an awful illness to have. I don't know if you know this, but fibro is often linked to ME. They're grouped in the same category, along with other chronic illnesses. Bella (and myself) has severe ME. Not everyone with ME suffers with it like this, though it's horrible to have no matter the severity. I wouldn't have been able to write this, if I hadn't known what severe ME was like personally. Thank you for your kind wishes, and I hope you don't suffer too badly with your illness. And thank you for the review.**

H **ere it is. I hope you enjoy! And please review!!! I love hearing all your thoughts. As always, thanks for the reviews you've already given me.**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 15: St. Patrick's Day

The shaking was an obvious sign of a crash. But it scared me more then any other indication I've had, as it's a symptom I've never experienced. I crashed for one day. All of Monday I was in agony. I hardly ate. All I did was sleep.

I took Tuesday off to rest, and on Wednesday, I was fit to start my new timetable plan. Charlie had contacted my tutors to inform them of my new plans.

In my first day of the new plan, Valentine's day, I followed it as best I could. I slept more then two hours, but I did manage to use a maximum of five hours red activity.

At lunch, I went to see Mrs. Goff. I wanted to tell her that I wouldn't be in her class, in person. She was sad to say the least, but she understood _Thank God!_

That was the day that Sue came round with Leah and Seth for dinner. I managed the family dinner for an hour, but then Charlie took me upstairs for a nap. _Family dinner_... it warms my insides when I say or think them words.

These _family dinners_ have become a repeated occasion, every Wednesday.

Those first two weeks were extremely difficult. Trying to keep the balance was not easy. There were days I did a little less then five hours, but there were also days I did _way_ more. It was hard to maintain the same things everyday. By the end of the two weeks, however, I was starting to get the hang of it.

When I had my appointment with Carlisle (two weeks after the Wednesday I started it all), I decided that I needed more time with my current plan. I didn't feel I was ready to increase my energy level yet, or that I needed to decrease it. I told him that I wanted to try it out for another week. He accepted my decision immediately. That appointment was very quick.

Exactly a week after the appointment, Carlisle came by again, where we discussed what the next step would be. I expressed my desire to try and increase my energy. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I was willing to try. I didn't feel as if I needed to decrease the time though, which I guess was a good thing.

Carlisle told us that he didn't think it was clever to add any more school time on just yet. Maybe we never would. Therefore, we came to the result of increasing my TV or reading time by half an hour - it was my choice which one.

At the end of the appointment, Carlisle invited me and my father to a celebration that the Cullens do. On the 17th of March, it will be St. Patrick's Day. According to Carlisle, the Cullens have an Irish heritage, and they always celebrate it. I think I've heard Edward mention that a couple of times. It falls on a Saturday this year and they are throwing a small party for family and friends, seeing as there is no parade anywhere near Forks - the closest one is a three hour drive from here.

My father and I accept the invite, grateful to be considered. He also tells us to invite Sue and the kids. "The more the merrier" he says.

 **{o0o}**

 ** _March 17th 2018_**

I can't believe it's Saturday already. I check my phone and look at the date for the umpteenth time since leaving the bathroom and sitting at my vanity. Nope! Still Saturday the 17th. How did it arrive so quickly? _How?_

St. Patrick's Day has come around quicker than I imagined. I had been looking forward to the celebrations since Carlisle mentioned it ten days ago... well, that was until I found out who else would be attending.

 _Wednesday at lunch:_

 _I can't break my gaze from Alice. Ever since she sat down five minutes ago, she hasn't looked at me. She hasn't even acknowledged me. Her eyes keep flicking to the cafeteria doors and then back down to her tray._

 _Edward and Emmett have been trying to distract me for the past five minutes, but their attempts are futile. I'm too caught up in solving Alice's problem._

 _Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Have I said something that's upset her? Or maybe there's trouble in her and Jasper's relationship?_

 _I thought they were going strong. They seemed to be doing okay; they're never away from each others sides. Which is why my thoughts are leaning towards a relationship issue, seeing as he is no where to be seen._

 _Something catches her attention, she sits up taller as she follows whatever it is with her eyes. It's times like this, that I wish I could turn around in my seat._

 _Jasper arrives at the table looking depressed. I observe as Alice leans in to whisper in his ear and he responds. Their hushed conversation builds and builds, getting more heated by the second._

 _An unwelcome sound interrupts my attempt at listening in. "Hi_ friends _." Rosalie greets in a sickly sweet voice. I keep facing away from her, not having the energy to deal with her right now._

 _She walks round the table so she's infront of me. The first shock of the afternoon is when I figure out Rosalie is alone in her appearance. The second shock is when she sits down in the seat opposite me._

 _I feel my mouth drop open, and I expect the others to be just as shocked. But they're not. What is going on?_

 _"Rose, what are you doing? Let_ me _tell her." Jasper pleas desperately. Rosalie smiles coyly at him before turning her attention to me._

 _A wave of nerves fills me and I can't shake the feeling that I'm about to get another shock. I hope and pray that I'm wrong._

 _Unfortunately, I'm not._

 _"I'm looking forward to seeing you this weekend Bella." Huh? I feel my brows pull together in confusion. Rosalie feigns shock, placing one of her palms flat on her chest. "Oh. You don't know?" I hesitantly shake my head. Her smug smile grows as she folds her arms on to the table, leaning forward. "I'll be celebrating St. Patrick's day with the Cullens... and you. I can't_ wait!

 _Nausea follows her words. I feel the colour drain from my face._ What? _Is this true? I frantically look between the others at the table, but none of them can look me in the eyes. That's all the proof I need._

 _The tears quickly fill my eyes. I feel betrayed. They lied to me... well they didn't_ lie _but the small details don't matter. Why didn't they tell me? I deserved to know... and I definitely didn't deserve to find out_ this _way._

 _Then it dawns on me... this must be what Alice and Jasper were bickering about._

 _Rosalie breaks the silence that she created as she stands, her chair scraping across the floor. "Well... see ya Saturday." she says joyfully with a wave before leaving the table and sauntering over to her_ actual _friends._

 _I can't unjumble my thoughts. "Why..." I gulp down my nerves, "Why did none of you tell me? How long have you all known?" I ask, hurt evident in my voice._

 _They all remain silent, none of them coming up with a plausible excuse. I scoff as I reach to unlatch the brake on my wheelchair. A tingling sensation on my left hand stops me in my tracks. I look down and follow the hand up to its owner, landing on Edward._

 _He's looking right into my eyes, pleading with me. "Please don't go. Just hear us out." he begs me. It's only because it's him that I stay and hear what they have to say._

 _They go on to explain that Esme has become friends with Mrs. Hale, after meeting her at a community center that they both volunteer at. Esme and Carlisle were thinking of inviting the whole family over; their minds were made up when they discovered Alice is dating Jasper. I don't blame them. It's not like they've ever witnessed Rosalie's callousness towards me._

 _They tell me that they've only known for two days, and were trying to find a way to tell me, without freaking me out. Jasper was late to lunch because he got into an argument with Rosalie, after she told him that she wanted me to know._

 _Well she accomplished what she wanted, didn't she?!_

I exhale loudly, wondering how on earth I'm going to make it through today. I hear Sue chuckle behind me, and look up at her in the mirror. I cock one eyebrow, silently asking what she finds so funny.

"Oh Bella. You're so dramatic. Today will be fine. It'll be fun. Stop overreacting!" she says as she stands behind me, curling my hair.

"But Sue...!!! You haven't seen this girl in action. Rosalie is like the devil in disguise. I am _not_ overreacting." I exclaim. My actions are totally justified. After all, I'm the one that's had to live through the bullying for two years.

Sue shakes her head with a smirk. "Bella, I just can't imagine someone being as bad as you say. Now I'm not saying I don't believe you, because I do. I would _never_ doubt you. But I honestly can't picture it. I mean... Jasper's such a lovely boy. There's no way someone so awful could be related to him."

I see where she is coming from. For her, who's only ever met Jasper out of that family, Rosalie should be a goddess. Sue met Jasper last weekend when Alice, Edward, Emmett and himself came round. She loves him. I think it's the southern accent he seems to put on around her; she swoons. It makes all of us laugh... except my dad. He frowns whenever Jasper is near Sue.

"Well you'll see for yourself today what I mean." I declare.

Sue stops what she's doing and stares at me for a moment. I stare back, wondering what she's thinking. "You don't think she'll try anything today, do you? I mean, she'll be with her parents, and your dad will be there. Not to mention all the other guests."

I scoff and tilt my head to the side. "This is Rosalie we're talking about. She doesn't have any boundaries when it comes to me." I say with a frown. I still don't fully understand what happened; we used to be such good friends.

Sue shrugs and carries on curling my hair. I'm just going to put it up in a pony tail, but it'll be curled still. I chose to wear black zip pocket leggings, a black t-shirt and a green flannel shirt. I was told to wear something green, hence the shirt. It's part of the celebration.

Whilst Sue is bent infront of me, tying the laces of my black combat boots, Charlie knocks and walks in. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Sue. _Oh gross!_ He's checking out her ass. _Seriously?_

"Are you ladies ready to go?" he asks after clearing his throat. Sue stands and blushes, before leaving to gather Leah and Seth together. Soon we're all in the car and on our way to the Cullens.

 **{o0o}**

I haven't been back to the Cullen's house since the assignment catastrophe. It isn't much different; besides the cars parked up out front. Last time I was here, I don't remember there being a single vehicle out here. I know, from what Emmett has told me, that they keep there cars in the garage at the side of the house. Which means, that these are the guests' cars.

Charlie parks us behind a sleek red audi. He is the first out of the car; walking round to the back, to get my wheelchair. Unlike last time, we've decided to not bring my dining chair. The reason for this being Esme told us that the party will be centered in the living room, so I can just remain seated in one of the reclining seats.

I stay seated, whilst Sue and her children exit the car and walk ahead of Charlie. He follows closely behind, concentrating on carrying my heavy chair.

Once they disappear through the front door, I look away; not wanting to obsessively stare at the door, waiting for Charlie to return. Instead I stare at my lap, taking deep breaths. If I'm being honest, I'm worried about how today will go, as well as how it will affect me tomorrow.

My door opening signals my dad's return. As I look up, I notice it's not my dad. It's Edward. "Hey beautiful." he greets, and I blush. I can't help but blush when I'm around him, especially when he says things like that. "I love the outfit. Green suits you." he compliments. I blush _again_ and give him a once over. He's wearing a white dress shirt, green sweater, charcoal jeans and some brown leather desert boots.

"Hey. You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Cullen. Green is also your colour. It brings out your eyes-" I trail off as I realize what I just said. _Oh my God!_ Why did I say that out loud?

I peak up at Edward to see him smirking at me. Slowly, he lowers his head so his gorgeous green eyes are level with mine. "My eyes, huh?" he says, teasing me.

"Th-that's not what I was going to say." I stammer defensively. He raises one eyebrow; challenging my words. "Oh shut up!"

He laughs in response, before attempting to slide one hand behind my back and the other under my legs. I stop him, slapping his hands away lightly. "Woah woah woah." I repeat. "What are you doing?" I don't mean to sound rude, but he's all dressed up. I wouldn't want to crease his nice clothes.

"What's wrong? I offered to bring you in so your dad didn't have to come back out. He was all for it, and began talking to my dad and uncle right after he passed me his keys." he says as he jingles the keys in front of me; proving his point.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine." I say. He smiles widely, sliding his hands to his original goal.

"Ready?" he asks warily. I nod and he lifts me. I whimper slightly at the pain it causes in my legs and back. "I'm sorry." Edward whispers into my hair. I snake my arms around his neck, quietly reassuring him that I'm okay, whispering my thanks in the process.

He steps away from the car. I feel him kick the door closed behind him, and hear the telltale sign of the car locking as Edward presses the button on the keys.

Cautiously, he starts walking forward, up the porch steps, and to the house. On the front door hangs a large, green wreath. It's magnificent... and very over the top. Edward stops for a moment. It's as if he knows I need this split second to ready myself. He steps forward once more, into the house.

The chatter that could be heard from outside, stops as we enter the house. Edward continues walking as if everything hasn't just halted at our presence. The walk over to the couch gives me a chance to look around at the other guests.

Stood around the piano is Charlie, Carlisle, a man who resembles Carlisle, a tall man with jet black hair, and Mr. Hale. Stood at the back window is a group of women; Esme, Sue, a beautiful blonde, Mrs. Hale, and a petite brunette woman. Sat at one end of the large couch is who I assume to be Edward's grand-parents. Stood around and sat further along the couch is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and some other people I don't recognise; three gorgeous blondes and a boy who appears to be a couple of years younger than me. And finally, sat on the floor, in front of the TV, is Seth, Leah and another little girl who looks to be around Seth's age.

And every single one of them is staring at me. Well every one except Charlie and Sue; who are looking around at every one nervously.

Edward stops and bends down to place me on the reclining part of the large couch - the part that's not occupied.

The silence remains, and the uncomfortable feeling grows inside of me. "You okay?" Edward asks me in a whisper once I'm settled; feet up and cushions placed correctly. I nod shyly.

Alice is the first to break the uncomfortable silence that has filled the room. "Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. How are you t-" she begins, but stops mid-sentence. She turns to the rest of the room. "Oh my gosh people! She's not an animal in the zoo! You can stop staring now." she demands. Everybody turns away quickly, and they carry on with their previous conversations.

Alice turns back to me and smiles sheepishly. "Thank you." I say sincerely. She exhales in relief, offering a relaxed smile.

Before she can carry on with what she was going to say, Edward appears in front of me holding a drink. The glass has an orange and white stripey straw, with an orange moustache attached, resting in it. "It's apple juice. All the drinks are green. Hope that's okay." he says. I nod and take the glass from him.

As I pull the straw to my mouth I can't help but giggle. The moustache is so unexpected. Edward chuckles with me and I look up at him. "Everyone has one of the straws. They're all St. Patrick's Day themed."

I look around, and as he said, all of the glasses have a straw with some attachment on them; moustaches, leprechaun hats, four leaf clovers, and pots of gold.

Whilst I look around at the drinks, I notice for the first time how different the living room is. The decorations have completely transformed the room. I inspect in wonder.

Before today, the Cullens' living room was like any other living room - though more extravagant. It's a large room, very open. There isn't much of a door leading from the entrance hall, it's more of a large, dramatic archway. Two of the walls - front and rear - are glass from top to bottom. From the ceiling, in the front window, hangs a green burlap banner that spells 'St. Patrick's Day'.

At the front window, close to the archway, is a chocolate brown chaise lounge that seats about two. Next to it, on either side, is a small dark wood coffee table, with a glass top. On these coffee tables, now sits an assortment of white and green orchids and carnations, in a vase shaped like a leprechauns hat.

On the wall adjacent to the archway entrance, is a built in fireplace, and above that a large mirror. Outlining the mirror and draped along the wall around the fireplace, are four leaf clover fairy lights. Even in the day light, they twinkle beautifully.

Mounted to the wall opposite the entrance, is the biggest TV I have ever seen. In viewing distance, opposite the TV, is a large chocolate brown L-shaped sofa. The outer seats of the sofa recline - which is where I'm sat now. A smaller, chocolate brown couch is to the right of the L-shaped one. Green throw pillows, with four leaf clovers woven into them, have been added to the couches.

In the center of all the sofas, is a large square coffee table. It's the same style as the ones by the chaise lounge. This coffee table has a green runner, that's topped with ornaments related to St. Patrick's Day. On the outer sides of the runner are green pots filled with bunches of small white flowers and chocolate coins (the ones in the gold wrappers). In between the two 'pots of gold' is a line of green leprechaun hat candles. The original square coasters have been changed to four leaf clovers as well.

Other trinkets and ornaments are placed strategically round the room. Lining the rear window, is a long table. It holds some of the buffet food and drinks for today's party. There is still space for some more.

Over all, the decorations are amazing. The whole room has been transformed. And only now, do I realize how serious this holiday is for the Cullens and their family.

"You like?" Alice asks. I look down at her. She is now sat near my legs on the floor.

"Wait... Y-you did all of this?" I ask her in astonishment, gesturing to the room around us. She nods proudly. "Alice... this is amazing. You're so talented."

"Thank you Bella. I'm always the one to take charge when it comes to decorating for a party." she says joyfully. Then she jumps into a story about where she got the individual decorations from and how she spent three hours rearranging it all.

Sharp pain shoots through the left side of my body as Emmett falls back onto the couch. I cry out quietly - _at least I think it was quietly_ \- and close my eyes.

"Emmett! You idiot. Be careful." Alice shouts. I shake my head, trying to get her to stop. It's not his fault. No one, except my dad, is used to sitting next to me in the same seat. They're all used to me being in my own seat; that being my wheelchair, dining chair, or recliner.

"S'okay." I breathe out. The pain passes quickly, leaving a dull throb in my left arm and leg. A mass of green catches my eye, and I turn my attention to Emmett. When I see him properly, for the first time today, I can't contain the laugh that bursts out of me. "Emmett..." I wheeze, "What are you wearing?"

He stands from the couch and twirls in a slow circle with his arms spread out at his sides. He's a giant Leprechaun. Hat and all. "What d'ya think?" he asks. I go to answer, but nothing comes out. I am officially speechless. "Oh, and look..." he exclaims loudly before rushing over to the piano and grabbing something. Whatever he picked up, he hides behind his back.

Once he's made his way back to us, he _carefully_ sits down beside me, and places the object in his lap. When I see what it is, I laugh out loud again. A pot of gold - to finish off the look, of course. Soon Alice, Edward and Jasper join in the laughter.

After we've all calmed down, Emmett leans into me; though he's careful not to lean _on_ me. "I'm sorry about earlier, Little Swan." he apologises. 'Little Swan' is a nickname he gave me a couple of weeks ago. He was testing out nicknames and this one seemed to stick. But only he can call me it; Edward tried just over a week ago, and Emmett went ballistic. He calls Charlie 'Big Swan'. My dad isn't too thrilled about the nickname, but what can he do?

"Don't worry about it, Em." I say as I rub his arm in comfort. To get out of this emotional downer that seems to have taken over our little group, I turn my attention to Jasper. He's looking over at his sister... scowling at her. Before speaking to Jasper, I look over at Rosalie - to see what is wrong - and startle at the sight before me. She's staring icily, at me.

I quickly avert my eyes. "Jasper, how'd that History project go?" I ask him, trying to take his focus away from his witch of a sister. He smiles at me gratefully, like he knows what my intentions are, and starts telling me about the project.

For the next fifteen minutes, me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward all talk about this and that. Emmett sat next to me, Alice and Jasper sat on the floor by my legs, and Edward stood beside me.

Our little bubble isn't popped until the person I didn't want to encounter today, makes her way over to us. "Aah Bella. I didn't think you'd come today." Rosalie sneers. As she speaks to me, her eyes are trained on my hand on Emmett's arm.

"Why is that Rosalie?" I sigh. Slowly, I slide my hand from Emmett's arm; I don't want her to have any more reason to hate me; and she obviously has a problem with the placement of my hand.

"Well, because you never leave your house, unless you're going to school. It's sad really! I was starting to think that your dad was keeping you locked away in there." she says. Anger fills me... she knows the cause. She knows I'm ill. She's just trying to cause problems between me and the other guests that have now joined us.

One of the blondes sniggers before draining the rest of her drink. With a sly look at me, she saunters over to Edward and places her hand on his arm. "Eddie," she says suggestively. _She does know he hates that name, right?_ "Could you go and get me another drink. Please?" she asks with a flutter of her eyelashes. My stomach churns, but for what reason, I'm not sure.

Edward huffs and side steps - closer to me - effectively causing her hand to fall from his arm. "No Tanya. You know where the drinks are. You can get your own." he says with a sigh. Emmett chuckles quietly at my side. I would turn to him, but I can't take my eyes off of the scene that's unfolding beside me.

Her face hardens, turning red with anger. "Well, you got _her_ a drink. Why can't you get me one?" she asks, pointing at me rudely. Her voice has risen in volume.

Edward hangs his head forward, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tanya... you have legs, so use them." he sighs. Something in Tanya clicks; her face changes from angry to smug and her eyes move to me, causing my heart to race.

"Well she has legs, why can't she use them? Picking favourites now are we?" she sneers coldly. And loudly.

Multiple gasps sound throughout the room. Everyone has frozen again, and is staring at us.

"Tanya, just drop it. Go get your drink and leave them alone." warns one of the other blondes. Tanya's startled gaze turns to her. She huffs, spins on her heel, and stomps off.

The blonde shakes her head as Tanya passes her. "I'm sorry about that Bella. Just ignore her. She's only embarrassing herself." she says. By how similar they look I can confidently guess that they are sisters, so it shocks me that she would insult Tanya like that.

"Hi. I'm Kate Denali. Tanya's sister..." she says as she holds out her hand, " _unfortunately._ " she mutters under her breath. I shake her hand, though I can't stop my mouth from hanging open in shock. "What? I know what she's like. I've grown up with her. Tanya is a bitch... it's that simple!" she states matter-of-factly.

I nod, still slightly shocked, and look up at Edward. He's staring into his glass with a guilty look. "Edward." I whisper to get his attention. His head slowly turns to me. I crook my finger, telling him to come closer. He does. "Does she not know?" I question, feeling uneasy.

"About your ME?" he clarifies in my ear. I nod nervously. He sighs before answering, " No. None of them do. They know that you're ill, they just don't know what it is. We didn't think it was our place to tell them." he informs me.

I sit idly for a few moments, thinking about this information. I don't know why, but I presumed that they'd all know. And only now do I realize that I'm glad they don't. It means that they won't judge me.

"Thank you for not telling them." I whisper gratefully. He smiles and stands back to his full height.

Not a second later, Tanya returns with a full glass in hand. She stands next to Rosalie, and they both blatantly glare at me. I know that the want to make me feel uncomfortable, so I try to ignore them as best I can. And it isn't easy!

 **{o0o}**

None of the other guests bother to introduce themselves for a while. And seeing as I can't get up to introduce myself, it didn't happen.

Even though I spent the next thirty minutes speaking with the ones around me, I still hadn't been officially introduced to the other blonde or the boy - though I think he's just shy.

However, by the way the blonde is looking at me, I think it's best that I've not been introduced yet. About five minutes after Tanya returned, she went over to her and Rosalie and joined in the glaring. I'm guessing she's the third sister of the Denali's; it's not hard to tell.

Esme disappears into the kitchen, Emmett's eyes following her the whole way. Soon food is served. Everyone, but me, heads over to the buffet table, piling plates of food for themselves.

My dad is the first to finish and head over to a seat, which is surprising since he had to get two plates. He casually strolls over to me, sitting down next to me and passing me one of the plates. I thank him before I begin eating.

There is a lot of green foods. Not necessarily vegetables, more like foods that have been coloured. The usual buffet food is available as well. Also included in the buffet are traditional Irish dishes, such as; Colcannon Irish potatoes and Irish stew.

One by one, the other guests begin filling the seats. A chatter buzzes around the room. I think I'm going to be left to eat in peace, when surprisingly, someone begins speaking to me.

"Bella, we haven't had the chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Marcus, Carlisle's brother." the man resembling Carlisle, which makes sense now, speaks up from the smaller couch to my right. "And this is my wife, Chelsea." he introduces his wife, the petite brunette woman, sat next to him. She offers her own greeting. "And I don't know if you've met our children yet? This is our son Masen, and our daughter Vanessa, though please call her Nessie." he informs me as he points to the boy and the little girl. I give them both a small wave.

Both of them, myself and Edward - who decided to sit on the floor beside me - slip into an easy conversation. I feel relief at the fact that my health has been overlooked.

The feeling doesn't last long.

"Bella, please tell me if I'm out of line in asking this, but is Carlisle's new plan helping in any way?" Chelsea asks. I freeze, shocked. Edward does the same. His eyes quickly meet mine, silently asking if I'm okay. I honestly don't know if I am. Slowly, and unsurely, I turn to her.

"He... he told you?" I ask disbelievingly. I don't believe that Carlisle would talk about a patients information. Especially with how mad he was when Dr. Price spoke about _my_ information in front of him and his family without permission.

It takes a few idle moments for Chelsea to understand my question. "Oh no, dear. Oh God no! I'm so sorry. I didn't make myself clear." she quickly explains. "I'm a psychiatrist. I have numerous patients who have ME, and I guessed. I asked your father for confirmation and he said that you _do_ have it. Carlisle joined our conversation, and I promise you," she says, staring imploringly into my eyes, "that neither told me what your treatment is. All they said was, Carlisle is trying something new with you. That is all... I promise."

I sigh in relief. So does Edward. "Okay. Well, it's really too early to tell. He said it could take some time before a change is noticeable." I inform her. "Why do you ask?" It isn't something someone would usually be interested in, even if she _is_ a psychiatrist. This subject should be discussed between the patient, their doctor and their family; not anyone else.

"As I said, I have numerous ME patients come through my office. And with nearly every one of them, my practise just isn't helpful. I guess I'm curious as to whether there is another way to help people in your situation." she confesses.

"Well as you probably know, there is no cure. Neither is there enough research going into ME. It's one of the lowest funded illnesses for research. Treatment plans aren't exactly affective. They work differently for everyone. So asking me if my plan is working, won't be very helpful to you. It could work for me, but not work for the next ten people you ask." I tell her. She nods in understanding. "And please don't take offense to this, but in my opinion, psychiatry is not a way to treat ME. It shouldn't be offered to sufferers." she nods again. She agrees with me? If she thinks as much, she does not say so. I can't exactly blame her for that; after all, it is her job.

"You know... you're a very smart for such a young lady. Very mature. And it's remarkable how strong you are." she expresses. I blush. What is it with this family?

"T-thank you." I stutter out; shocked that someone who has known me for this small amount of time, has such an opinion of me. She smiles kindly, as does her husband. I look down at Edward to see him smiling serenely at me too. He winks and I blush for the hundredth time since arriving.

 **{o0o}**

Another hour has passed and I can feel the fatigue taking over. My eyes flutter and a yawn escapes... a loud yawn. Several of the guests look over at me; a few more obnoxious than others. Namely, the couple that have yet to introduce themselves. I'm guessing, by the woman's looks in particular, they have a relation to the Denali sisters.

Even as everyone else turns away, they both continue to stare and whisper. What makes it worse is that they are sat less than three metres away, on the sofa that Edward's uncle and family sat earlier.

Edward isn't on the floor as he was before; he's not here to intervene and protect me. He's currently across the room talking with his brother and cousin. Alice is sat next to me though, but her and Jasper are having some secret conversation that I want no part of.

I look down at my lap, trying to avoid them as best I can. The couch dips at my right and I look up to see Esme perched on the arm. She's careful in not putting any weight on me.

"Are you having a nice time, dear? I hate to see you sat here all alone." she says. I smile, trying to show her that I'm okay.

And I actually am.

When at a social event, like this party, I need intervals of time to myself. Even if I'm still sat with everyone, I need time where no one speaks to me. If this happens, I can stay involved for longer.

"I'm okay thank you Esme. I'm having a wonderful time." I reply. She smiles but seems to be distracted. When her eyes briefly focus on the couple that are _still_ staring at me, I know the true reason she came over here.

"That's good dear. Have you been introduced to the Denali's yet?" she asks, loud enough for the ones in question to hear.

"Kate and Tanya, yes." I say. Esme's eyes go back to them, narrowing. Only briefly, almost too quick for me to notice, but I do. She sits up taller, straightening her back and holding her head high. She's a woman on a mission.

"Eleazar and Carmen, this is our Bella." Excuse me, _our?_... and cue blush! "Bella, this is Eleazar and Carmen Denali. Their family have been close friends with ours for a long time." she introduces us.

Eleazar and Carmen both smile, awkwardly; neither knowing what to do. I give a small wave and smile, also not knowing what else to do. They quickly turn towards one another, heads together, whispering.

Esme sighs, shakes her head and turns her body as best she can, towards me. "Don't mind them Bella. They've been acting strange all day." she tells me. _I wonder why?_

"Anyway, what I initially came over for was to ask if you'd like to take a nap in one of the guest rooms. I saw you yawning so I went up stairs and sorted out one of the rooms for you. I should've thought about it before you came, to be honest. But it slipped my mind." she rambles nervously. Tears prick at my eyes, grateful to be considered.

"No, it's okay. Thank you. I might take you up on that offer soon." I reply. She smiles, and strokes my hair as she stands. The action shocks me, not used to having a motherly touch. Though I have noticed that Sue has been acting more motherly towards me lately.

She walks off and I'm once again left alone. Relaxed, I lean back into the comfy sofa and close my eyes; reveling in the peace of my own mind for a while.

Edward mentioned earlier, that a while after everyone has eaten, we will be playing some games. He told me that some of them will be impossible for me to play, but they made sure to include some I could participate in. Due to this, these breaks and moments of solitude are needed; especially if I want to be a part of the festivities.

I don't know how long I'm sat back with my eyes closed before it happens. Everything escalates at once.

One moment, my head is back, eyes closed, legs raised. I'm in peace, the buzz of the others talking around me. I'm sure someone will come and talk to me soon.

"Tanya! NO!" I hear someone scream, just before it happens.

A pain, that starts in my toes and races up to my head, shoots through my body. It's a sharp-shooting-throbbing-twinging-cramping pain. It's excruciating!

The force of the pain knocks the air out of my body. I can feel myself panting; every inhale and exhale causes the pain in my chest and shoulders to increase.

When the source of the pain happens, my eyes snap open. At first my vision is blurred; I'm unable to see anything. After an unknown amount of time, my vision clears, so there is only a haze covering my eyes.

Now I can see, _kind of_ , I notice all that is happening around me. Charlie, Sue and Carlisle racing towards me. Tanya, Irina, Rosalie and Jasper standing around me in shock. I can't see anyone else; the silhouettes of them crowd me, but I can't put names to faces.

The pain courses through me at full force, and everything I am aware of suddenly disappears. All sound is drowned out by a sudden crushing sensation in my head. My brain feels like it's rattling around in my skull.

I can feel the tears spilling down my cheeks, burning the skin. The searing fire forces me to close my eyes. That, and the horrifying feeling in my head.

Trying to calm myself down, I keep my eyes closed and attempt to breathe soothing breaths. Slowly, the rattling fades until a dull throb is left behind my eyebrows; just a normal headache. I keep my eyes closed, not brave enough to let the air and light to them yet.

Somewhere in the background are voices. Very angry voices. The venom being spat around me causes my eyes to open.

Charlie is sat to my left, red with anger. Sue is stood infront of him, her face matching his. Carlisle is crouched by my legs. Tanya is stood to my right, shock and guilt written all over her face. Everyone else is stood around us, like they've found a wounded dog on the side of the road.

I hate attention!

"What did you do that for?" cries Alice from in front of me.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Tanya shouts back, defensively.

"Yes you did!" Alice bites back.

"Girls, calm down. Tanya has obviously had too much to drink." says Eleazor calmly, placing his hand protectively on his daughter's shoulder.

"No she hasn't." Edward says confidently. I haven't seen him yet. He emerges from behind my right shoulder; he must have been stood behind my seat.

"Huh? And how would you know?" asks Carmen, who is stood next to her husband, hands on hips.

"Well seeing as I've made Tanya five of the seven drinks she's had so far, _none_ of them being alcoholic, I would know." he replies harshly.

Carmen looks taken aback by Edward's tone. She steps back, shielded by her husbands tall frame. Silence and disapproving looks follow Edward's words. "So tell us Tanya," he continues, breaking the silence, " why did you do that to Bella? And on purpose? What is wrong with you?" he asks. His tone changes slightly towards the end of his questions, turning from angry to incredulous.

"Oh come on! Seriously guys?! I didn't even walk into it forcefully. That _would not_ have hurt her!" she defends. Everyone goes silent.

Finally, my dad is the one to speak first. He stands and scoffs, stepping forward slightly before speaking. "How would you know what hurts her? You walking into the legrest has caused her intense pain all over her body... as you can see! Imagine being hit repeatedly on every part of your body, all at once. Can you imagine what that's like? 'Cause that's what you've just put my daughter through!" he seethes.

Tanya stands tensely, gaping at him. "I... I'm... I'm sorry. But I didn't realise it would hurt her. I'm clumsy, okay?" she says as a way of explanation.

"No it's not okay. You should watch where you're going!" Charlie says. He speaks a little calmer this time, though there's still obvious anger in his voice.

"HEY! Watch your tone! That's my daughter you're talking to." Eleazar barks. He steps forward, guarding Tanya, like my father is going to hit her or something.

"Well that's _my_ daughter _she_ just hurt." my dad argues back, also stepping forward and pointing at Tanya when he mentions her.

"Oh, come off it Charlie. My Tanya's right. She hardly moved, there was nothing that happened that could've hurt her. You're daughter's obviously being a bit dramatic. It's okay though Charlie. I understand how teenagers her age can be. I've had three of my own, you've just got to shut down their lies and tricks before they develop. They soon stop." Eleazar says in mock empathy.

My dad sees red. "How dare you say my Bella is lying!!!" he shouts, before lunging towards Eleazar. Luckily, Marcus and Emmett are close enough to catch him, and they drag him back to his previous spot.

I realize now that I've been silent through the whole ordeal, except for frequent, quiet sobs. My breathing has calmed, though my tears are falling rapidly.

I think about attempting to lift my arm, to try and stop this from unfolding anymore. But I think better of it. My pain is too bad to even try that right now.

Instead, I stay as still as I can, and attempt to speak. "D-da-daddy." I say brokenly. All eyes turn to me. It comes to my attention, that nobody knows I'm aware of all that just happened.

Charlie shrugs out of Marcus and Emmett's hold, quickly, and carefully, sitting down beside me. Carlisle rises up on his knees, leaning over me. Everyone else seems to freeze, waiting for me to make another sound or move.

My eyes drift around until they land on Esme. She's stood off to the side, behind Sue. Her eyes are red-rimmed and her cheeks glisten with tear tracks. Guilt fills me, but I push it aside for now.

"Sleep." I croak out. She understands immediately, quickly stepping around anyone in her way to get to me, Charlie and Carlisle. She bends down to whisper in her husbands ear, and then my dad's. They all look at each other, communicating wordlessly. Then they nod.

Charlie stands and then bends at the waist, his arms extended in a familiar way. He wants to lift me. As his hands touch me, I wince. "I'm sorry, Bells." he apologises in a hopeless whisper.

Gradually, his arms slide into place, and he lifts. My cry of pain echos around the room. I wince and gasp and moan and sob. Preventing the agonised cries is impossible, and the farthest thing from my mind. All I can focus on is surviving the torturous trip from here, up the stairs, and to the available guest room.

Once my dad is stood at his full height, he slowly turns, and then carefully begins walking towards the stairs. Esme walks in front, and Carlisle behind.

Every step my father takes is excruciating. Every shift of his body is punishing. All I can do is stay in his arms, wailing and bawling.

When we reach the bottom of the large staircase, my nerves jump to a level I never even knew existed. The pain to follow will be ten times worse then what I have just experienced.

Despite my burning tears, I clench my eyes shut, making an effort to prepare for the pain. It's a futile attempt.

Charlie begins ascending the stairs, and my cries of pain get louder. I am officially uncontrollable. I just want the pain to stop. I want this torture to be over.

After what feels like a hundred lifetimes, I hear a door creaking open, and the ascent stops - indicating the end of the staircase.

I keep my eyes closed and stay as still as possible. Suddenly, I'm being lowered onto a soft, downy bed. I feel like I'm sinking into a heap of gloriously soft feathers. If I could feel no pain now, this would be heaven.

Charlie's hands slide from under me and I wait for a few minutes before opening my eyes. Carlisle is stood at the door, Esme to my right, and Charlie to my left. As my dad checks I'm as comfortable as possible, Esme reaches down to begin pulling the comforter over me.

Fatigue starts pulling me under, and the fight is getting harder and harder. My eye lids are getting heavier. I battle with myself just a few moments longer, just long enough to tell them what I want. "Go... p-party!" I stutter out with a weak smile.

Once I see small smiles grace their faces, I succumb to sleep.

 **A/N: This isn't the end of the party. There will be more. But I decided to stop the chapter here. You've been introduced to some new characters and had an insight as to what it is like for Bella at social gatherings.**

 **I haven't** **proof read this as much as I would've liked, but I'm really tired and don't want to leave you waiting any longer. If there are too many mistakes, please tell me in the reviews or PM me, and I'll sort it out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit -** https//outfit_20/set?id=186973928


	16. Chapter 16: The Dreams

**A/N:** **Hey again. It's been longer then I promised but I made it back, with a new chapter for you guys. Thank you for all of the reviews!**

 **jansails - Thank you for the review. I totally agree. Many of my ill friends have depression and anxiety and it does help them. I did not, in any way, want it to come across that I thought psychiatry doesn't help. But as you identified, the point I was _trying_ to get across, is that ME isn't a psychological illness as so many think it is.**

 **Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Dreams

Light seeps into my vision; it's the first thing I'm aware of. Next the acute sound of laughter reaches my ears - my dad's laughter to be specific. A smile stretches at my lips, happy that he isn't sad after the incident earlier, like I was expecting him to be.

I sit up slowly, stretching my hands above my head. _WAIT! What?_ I freeze, my arms falling to my sides. Confusion clouds my mind. Warily, I move my legs, swinging them over the side of the bed.

I gasp, a cold chill running up my spine. _How?_ I gulp back my nerves before cautiously touching my toes onto the floor. Reflexively, I retract my foot, bringing my knee up to my chest. There is no pain when I do this, no strain in my muscles.

My breathing speeds up, hope blooming inside of me. Tentatively I place both of my sock clad feet flat on the floor. My breath catches in my throat. _I'm doing this. I'm_ really _doing this._

Placing my hand on the bedside table for support, I slowly stand. There is still no pain. After a moment of hesitation, I push off of the table, standing at my full height. Tears begin rolling down my face slowly. _Oh my God!_ I'm standing... I'm standing on my own for the first time in what feels like forever.

Elated, I step forward with my right foot. Then my left. _Huh?_ That's strange. I swear Carlisle told me that if I could ever walk again, it would take weeks (maybe months) of rehabilitation to build up my muscles again. To make myself strong enough to walk unaided again. _Maybe he was wrong?_

I push my thoughts aside. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest as I continue taking small steps. The pain I'm used to isn't there. I carry on walking.

The tears pick up speed, falling faster. They aren't tears of pain, but tears of happiness and relief. And they no longer burn my skin. A sob catches in my throat, and I have to brace myself against the door frame to compose myself. This is so overwhelming.

I begin walking again. Soon I'm at the top of the stairs. Or where the stairs _should_ be. In place of them is a slope, made up of millions of four leaf clovers. _What's going on?_

Maybe it's part of a game everyone is playing at the party. _The party!!_ Before I can think about my actions, I'm sitting down at the top, then sliding down the hill of leaves. I go quicker then I expected, my hair trailing behind me in the air.

When I come to a stop, I have to take a moment to breathe. _Wow!_ That was fun. So exhilarating! The laughter from earlier is louder now. I'm at the entrance of the living room.

"Dad. DAD!" I scream as I jump up and run into the living room. _Oh my... I'm running!_ "Dad look! I'm standing... I-I'm walking." The tears quickly return, slipping down my face.

What I expect isn't what I see. I expect my dad to be just as happy as me, to run over and hug me in relief. It's finally over. But that isn't what happens. His face falls, the joyful smile leaving his face.

Everyone slowly turns to me. They stand around, staring at me blankly. No emotions on their faces. "Dad? Sue?" Neither of them react to their names. "Ed-Edward?" I stutter quietly. He looks through me, not at me.

Confused, I take a step back. "What's wrong?" I ask, almost inaudibly. Charlie sighs, a long and slow sigh. He takes an unnecessary sip of his drink, raises his eyes to me and smirks an evil smirk. _No! This is wrong. This is all wrong._

Determined, I take a step forward, followed by another. As I get closer and closer to my dad, I feel something change in me. I will _not_ let this happen. About two meters from him, I come to a halt. It's like an invisible barrier is preventing me from reaching him. I bring my arms up, pressing forward at the seemingly empty space in front of me.

My hand comes into contact with a glass wall. _What the hell?_ Shocked, I stumble backwards. I lose my balance, landing on my backside. A moment of silence is followed by a burst of laughter. Humiliation floods my cheeks. I look up at my family and friends, hoping someone will come to my aid.

Sobs wrack my body at what I see. Everyone is laughing at me; hunched over, pointing, losing their breath.

Charlie starts walking towards me, passing the barrier of the wall that was there moments ago. He drops his drink carelessly before bending at the waist slightly, placing his hands on the arm of my wheelchair. _What? How did I end up in this? I was on the floor moments ago._ All these questions and more swim around in my mind.

His face lowers so his eyes are level with mine. "I'm done with you Isabella." he whispers hauntingly. His eyes hold no love. Instead, he glares at me with disgust. I stop breathing. "I'm finished with playing your games. I'm through with helping you. I won't put my life on hold any longer. You deserve everything that has happened to you." Just when I think he's finished, he leans even closer, anger the only emotion in his eyes now. " _Everything_." he hisses before roughly pushing me backwards in my wheelchair.

I fall backwards. My eyes close, readying for the impact of my chair hitting the floor. Readying for the pain that is sure to come. The sensation of falling causes my heart to plummet and just as I'm about to land, my eyes snap open.

I'm back in the guest room, led on my back. My breathing is heavy and my cheeks are wet with tears. _Oh thank God! It was just a dream!_ A horrendous dream. _NO!_ It was a nightmare. Not a dream. Dreams are pleasant and _that_ was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced. Worse than being told I have a potential lifelong illness. It was so real - nothing like my usual dreams.

My heart isn't slowing down and a throb has appeared in my chest. I attempt to bring my hand up, to rub the pain away, but I still at the pull of my muscles.

Well at least I got one good thing out of that nightmare; I got to experience no pain for a few minutes. I got to walk again... even if it was only in my mind.

I close my eyes, letting out slow breaths. Trying to calm my heavy breathing is a lot harder than usual, but eventually my breathing returns to normal.

I keep my eyes closed listening to the laughter from down stairs - just like my nightmare. It's my fathers, and once again I'm happy that he's happy.

The creaking of a door leads me from my appreciation of his laughter. My head jolts up so I can see door. Instantly I regret my movement. Gently I lay my head back down, grunting and hissing through clenched teeth.

I'm now fully aware of the horrible, all-over body pain. Everywhere hurts, and I try my best to stay completely still. I keep my eyes trained on the stark white ceiling above me. I just stay where I am, staring at nothing.

The muted thuds of footsteps coming closer forces me to move slightly, tilting my chin closer to my chest; so I have better sight on the door.

The person stood by the door smiles shyly, and my heart picks up speed. _What is she doing? What does she want?_

"Hi Bella." she murmurs quietly, stepping further into the room and closing the door over slightly. Fortunately, she doesn't close it fully; making me feel somewhat safer.

I don't respond, remaining silent and tense, unsure of her reasons for being in the room. She walks closer to me, but keeps a reasonable distance between us. At first, she makes no move to speak to me. She just stares; like she's waiting for something.

Eventually she sighs and looks away, closing her eyes briefly, and clearing her throat. After a quick internal war with herself, her timid gaze turns back to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. I feel my brows pull together. Is that true concern in her voice? _No! It can't be._

I gulp nervously before attempting to speak. "Fine." I rasp out, not offering any more then my curt reply.

She regards me skeptically, then sighs, hanging her head down. She begins mumbling to herself, confusing me further. She is never this shy, never this unsure, never... like... _this._

"Look Bella, I've come in to see if you're okay... to see how you're feeling. I don't really appreciate this attitude. I didn't do anything, that was all Tanya!" she hastily says, keeping her voice low, so no one hears her.

I bristle at her words. How dare she say that she doesn't _'appreciate my attitude'!_ And to say she didn't do anything? That's far from the truth. There's nothing further from the truth.

I swallow, clearing my throat, attempting to prepare myself to give her more then a one word answer. "You're not t-totally innocent, R-Rosalie." I hiss quietly. I want to say more, but my head suddenly fills with a fog and I have to close my eyes.

When I open them again, Rosalie is looking at me worriedly, but also curiously. "W-what?" I mumble with a shrug of my shoulders, which I immediately regret. Pain radiates through my arms, spiraling down my spine. I hiss through clenched teeth, whimpering, eyes shut tightly.

A light brush on my arm causes my eyes to snap open. Shock consumes me when I see Rosalie stood close to my side, with her hand resting lightly on my forearm. The shock soon converts to anger, and as quickly as I can - which isn't very quick at all - I snatch my arm away from her.

My shoulder and elbow simultaneously click in the process, causing more pain to attack me. My eyes shut once more. A tear unwillingly escapes my closed eyes, rolling down my cheek. The pain is worse then what I had hoped, indicating that my already limited time at this party is rapidly decreasing.

Rosalie dejectedly takes a step back, her hands locked together infront of her. She sighs before looking into my anger filled eyes. "Look, I didn't come up here to torment you. I was genuinely worried. I... I've never seen you like that before. It scared me." she says, her voice growing quieter. Her eyes fill with tears, but none fall.

My brain fog coupled with her confessions causes my thoughts to swirl around in my head. I'm so confused. When she realises that I'm not going to offer any response to her words, she carries on.

"You hide it so well at school. I never realised how ill you really were... _are._ I feel like a complete bitch." A sob escapes her, and she clamps her hand over her mouth. She drags it up over her face, then lets it fall limply to her side. "I should never have listened to them. I let them persuade me to believe you were lying and seeking attention. And for that I'm _so_ sorry!" she cries quietly.

A crease forms between my eyes. _What is she talking about? Who?_ She closes her eyes for a split second, biting her lip to stop her cries. Once she's composed herself - to a certain degree - she opens them again and sighs, smiling slightly at me.

"I know it'll never make up for all the things I've said and done to you these past two years. But I do mean it Bella... I am _really_ sorry." she softly says.

I gulp, trying to piece together all the information in my mind. She seems truly sorry, like she means every word. However, too much has happened for me to forgive her and forget it all. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , will make up for the way she has treated me.

I have nothing to say. I won't say 'I forgive you', so there isn't much else I can do. She sighs before taking a breath to say something else. However, she doesn't get the chance.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" says an angry voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. Edward.

Both mine and Rosalie's eyes turn to the door where he is stood. His hand is clutching desperately at the doorknob. His gaze is trained on Rosalie; glaring hatefully.

"I... I was... I'm..." Rosalie stutters, unable to form a single sentence. She shuffles nervously from foot to foot, her hands twisting in front of her.

"Seriously Rosalie?! Is it not enough that she's suffering already? What... did you feel it was necessary to come and stoke the fire some more?" he asks rhetorically.

She shakes her head, looks between me and Edward a few times, and then begins stumbling towards the door. "I-I'm gonna go." she mumbles before hurrying out of the room.

Edward scoffs and shakes his head. "Unbelievable." he mutters under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. Eventually, he turns his attention to me, smiling gently.

He softly closes the door behind him before walking slowly into the room. "Hi." he says quietly.

"Hi." I reply just as quietly.

A nervous smile pulls at his lips. "Eeerm..." he stalls as he rubs the back of his neck. "Is it okay for me to be in here? Or do you want to rest some more?" he asks suddenly, like the thought just came to him.

"S'okay. Stay" I slur. My head is still a bit foggy, so forming words is going to be difficult for a while. He nods before moving closer to me. My heart picks up speed, though for a good reason this time. He hesitates before cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed, to the left of me.

My arm is still layed out across my body, from when I pulled it away from Rosalie in anger. Edward momentarily looks at my hand longingly before resting his eyes on my face.

As slowly and carefully as I can, I move my arm so it's lying at my side. Edward notices my actions. A smile lights up his face as he encloses my hand gently in his large one.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. I go to shrug, but then remember my last try at that not too long ago. Yeah... I won't be doing _that_ again.

"Sore... and tired." I struggle to say, followed by a humourless chuckle. Anger flashes across his face temporarily, but it's gone as quick as it appeared.

A lull of silence fills the room. It's not uncomfortable, but it's not peaceful either. I don't know how or what to feel. An awkwardness begins to form, and I have to think of something to say.

I do not want any uncertainty between me and Edward. We have an amazing relationship. _Relationship? Where the heck did that come from?_ I mean friendship. I wouldn't want our _friendship_ tarnished in some way... especially because of anything _she_ did.

A question that's been eating away at me from the moment of the altercation and since I woke up springs to mind. Before I can think about it, I'm asking him.

"Why d-did you get her m-more drinks?" My voice is weak, so he leans in as I'm speaking. Confusion covers his face.

"What?" he asks cooly.

"T-Tanya's five d-drinks." I clarify. Realisation dawns on him; he sits back again and looks down at our hands, gently playing with my fingers.

"Oh... that." he murmurs under his breath. He sighs rather loudly before chancing a glance at me. "I got her a couple drinks before you arrived, trying to be a good host and all that. But then she asked me again, and I started to sense that something was off. After the first time I denied her request, she started demanding. She would not stop asking. It was relentless. In the end I just thought, fuck it, and got her her stupid drinks. I think she was just trying to prove a point, or be an awkward bitch... I don't know. Maybe both?" he asks himself. _Yeah, definitely both!_

That sounds fair enough. He chuckles quietly. "It kinda paid off in the end, don't you think?" he asks me. I giggle along with him, nodding as best I can.

Another silence pops up; this time it's calmer, more peaceful if that makes sense. Laughter travels up to the room again. _Sounds like fun._

"So... what's h-happened since I c-came up here?" I ask curiously.

"Not much. We played a few games that were planned. Though we have saved some for you if you're up to it." he tells me. I smile softly at him, grateful. He smiles back, just as softly.

"Eeerm..." he drawls as he tries to think of more. "Oh yeah! Mom wanted the Denali's out." he exclaims, his eyes lighting up. He kinda reminds me of a gossiping cheerleader right now. The image makes me giggle internally, though on the outside my ears are pricked and I'm ready to hear his next words. I raise an eyebrow, silently asking if it's true.

"Yeah. She was on a war path." he chuckles quickly before continuing his story. "After she and our dad's returned from up here, she began marching towards Tanya. I honestly thought my mom was gonna slap her. I was kinda hoping she would actually." he admits shamefully, though the smirk on his face tells me otherwise.

"Anyway," he continues, "my dad managed to pull her off to the side and naturally I followed." he admits cheekily. His smirk grows. "My mom was seething. Muttering about wringing someone's neck and other menacing threats. Some worse then others. It was some scary shit. I've never seen her like that before. I mean... don't get me wrong, my mom can go momma bear like no other, but this was different. She was ready to cause actual bodily harm." He laughs a little louder then before.

I don't see what's so funny. This is horrible. I feel awful. It's safe to say that I am _not_ laughing with him. In fact, my jaw is practically hanging off. Esme, the kind and caring and _calm_ Esme, went crazy psycho on her long time friends... because of _me!_ Well shit, if I didnt feel guilty before.

"My dad talked her round. After all, it wouldn't be fair to Kate if she had to leave a perfectly pleasant party all because of her fucked up family." he states firmly. "And don't worry, they have all been told to stay away from you - excluding Kate of course." he assures me. Relief fills me and I sigh slightly.

"W-what's their problem?" I ask simply. It seems that I'm going to have to speak in small, easy sentences for a while. Edward understands what I'm asking, thankfully.

"They're the problem! You see, the Denali's are very particular about who they socialise with. They don't associate with anyone they see as below upper class." he tells me bitterly. "When they found out that my parents had invited two of the local families; yours and the Hale's, they were disgusted. And that's putting it mildly. Carmen tried to persuade my mom to uninvite you all, as did Eleazar with my dad. They said and I quote, ' _it is preposterous that we are forced to be around the common folk'_. Who says that?" he says disbelievingly, scoffing at the end.

I can sort of see now why their daughters aren't very nice human beings. Well two thirds of their daughters anyway. "Why is K-Kate so nice?" I inquire.

Edward sighs as he looks down at our hands again. This time his eyes stay glued to them. Sadness clouds his features.

"Kate is a good apple amongst a tree of poisoned ones." he says remorsefully. "She's always been different. Her views are opposite to those of her family. Whereas they hate being near anyone deemed lower in society than them, Kate doesn't mind. In fact she loves it. Her parents wanted her to go to an ivy league university, but that wasn't in her vision of how her life would go. She wanted to attend the local community college. The one that her boyfriend works at. Now, I know what you're thinking, _'college professor. That's a good enough job.'_ The issue is, Garrett is the college _janitor_. They met at a party she snuck off to her senior year of high school. Instant love apparently." he tells me.

I smile at him speaking of true love. But then my mood is jaded with another question. "Where is Garrett today?" I ask, successfully this time.

"Oh well, as you can probably guess, her family don't approve. My parents invited him, but the Denali's refused to bring him here. And he doesn't have a car at the moment so there was no way of him getting here. I was quite disappointed actually. Garrett's a cool dude. And I know for a fact you would've liked him. He's like Emmett in a lot of ways." he tells me.

Then he says something that shocks me. "Oh and guess what?" he doesn't wait for a reply. "I was speaking to him about you, and your illness came up." He pauses momentarily, searching for any sign that I'm angry that he spoke about my situation to someone. I'm slightly shocked, but not angry. And I hide my shock well. When he finds nothing, he carries on. "And it turns out his little sister, Bree, has ME. She's been ill for three years. He said that I can pass on her details to you if you want to contact her." he offers.

A big dazzling smile splits my face. "Yes please! Wow! Thanks... WAIT! Bree... Where do I know that name?" I ask myself. Then it occurs to me. "Is their last name Tanner by any chance?" I ask him.

His brows furrow. "Eer... yeah. How did you know that?" he queries curiously.

"I speak to Bree online from time to time. When I became ill, I joined a group on Facebook for ME sufferers. She was one of the few I began speaking to. I actually haven't spoken to her in a few weeks, it'd be nice to get back in touch." I tell him.

His eyebrows raise. "Huh! Small world."

Our conversation turns to more casual topics. My talking somehow returns to normal; maybe because I'm distracted or because the fatigue is slowly fading. We talk, we laugh, we trade memories, and we debate.

"I'm sorry Bell, but I just don't agree. _Training Day_ is better than _Man on Fire_ in my opinion." he laughs.

We've been arguing about Denzel Washington's best movie for the last few minutes. I think it's _Man on Fire_ , but Edward doesn't agree.

"But... Edward! In _Man on Fire_ he plays a more versatile role. There's the action and the sinister side but also the caring side with Pita." I try to persuade. I can't believe it. _Man on Fire_ has always been my favourite Denzel movie.

"Yeah but in _Training Day_ he's more bad ass. He won awards for that role. Did he win any for _Man on Fire_?"

"No." I sulk. He laughs again. "Oh be quiet you!" I scold. If I could, I'd push him off the bed as punishment. Mentally, I imagine doing so. I can't stop myself from laughing along with him; his laugh is too contagious.

"Fine." I huff before an idea comes to mind. "I have a way of solving this." I admit.

His eyebrows raise and he leans closer, his grip never faltering from my hand. "Oh really? Pray tell." he says eagerly.

"Get your phone out and check on IMDb for which got the highest rating." I demand. I'm too curious to care if I sounded rude or not.

He reaches for his phone that is now on the bedside table. IMDb is already up and loaded, seeing as we've done this three times already. We can't seem to agree. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner; I guess we just wanted to debate it out a bit more.

"Eeerm, Bella? They're both exactly the same." he says grudgingly.

"Seriously?" I ask in astonishment. "Well that's just great." I huff. "Let's agree to disagree, okay?" He nods, a large smile on his handsome face.

We carry on talking some more. He's so easy to get on with. He knows when I need to laugh, when I need cheering up. He knows when I need time to myself. It's like he can sense when I'm struggling, and somehow, he always knows what to do. It's one of the things I love about him.

Woah! Wait... love?

 _Do I love Edward?_

 **{o0o}**

We stay at the party for another couple of hours. Edward stays with me for a while longer before Charlie comes to check on me. He asks what I want to do; stay upstairs, join the party, or go home.

I decide to go down and join in the celebrations. After Charlie has painfully carried me down and placed me on the couch, the atmosphere is awkward for a while. Eventually, it seems to fade, and the last hour or so is pleasant. We play games; though some I can't get involved with.

It's a lot of fun. Towards the end, as I'm sat on my own watching the festivities play out around me, I come to the realisation that this party has been my first social event since being ill that wasn't held at either my house or LaPush. Usually, since being ill, any party or gathering has been held at either of these places; birthdays, public holidays, etc. All have been hosted by my dad or one of his friends from LaPush. It's been nice to socialise somewhere, other than the usual.

As promised, the Denali's (excluding Kate) keep their distance. However, a few glares are thrown my way from time to time. The other guests are nice to me though. Edward's grand-parents sit by me for a while - during a game they can't play as well. I get to speak to them.

Carlisle's parents, Edward (aka Teddy) and Elizabeth Cullen, have many stories to tell me of Edward and his siblings when they were younger. They're grandmother, who I am told to call Liz, even has a small photo album of pictures; an album for each grandchild. They are only small squares and held a few photos, but they are enjoyable to look through. However, once Edward realises what I'm looking at, he looks like he's being tortured.

Esme's parents, Henry and Mary Platt, join in on the storytelling. Mary also has a few photos, but the best part is when she goes to Esme's office and fetches a bulkier photo album that holds a larger variety of pictures.

One that gets all five of us in hysterics is of Edward and Alice when they were about four years old. The family were visiting Henry and Mary at their house in Seattle. The twins had snuck off to their grandparents bedroom. They thought it was a good time to play dress up.

Alice was drowning in one of Mary's pink and yellow floral dresses, a yellow knitted cardigan and high heels that her little feet barely filled. She had pearls hung round her neck, a large pink fascinator on her head and some badly applied make-up. The scary thing is that the outfit actually matched; Alice was a natural even at the age of four.

Edward was dressed in one of his granfather's outfits. I have the feeling Alice took charge in dressing him, as it all went well together. His little arms were non-existent in the long sleeves of the white shirt. The trousers were so baggy that you could see his own trousers underneath - an indication that they were wearing the clothes over their own - and the majority of them pooled around his ankles. Red braces were then only things holding them up. He had a bow tie loosely fitted around his neck and a fedora hat on his head.

Soon, the photo is being passed around, and everyone is teasing Edward and Alice about the it. They both sit on the smaller sofa, arms crossed with scowls on their faces. At this moment, you can really tell that they're twins. Their facial expressions are identical, their features so alike that it's hard _not_ to see their relation.

 **{o0o}**

As we pull up in the driveway, my dad sighs in relief. "Home sweet home." he mumbles quietly.

Surprisingly he hasn't said anything about the Tanya situation. But I'm guessing that now we're away from the party, he won't be holding his tongue. I hope I won't be at the receiving end of his rant. I can't handle it right now.

Charlie takes me straight to my room while Sue, Leah and Seth head to the living room. _I guess they're staying for a bit._

I'm asleep before Charlie has left the room.

 **{o0o}**

That night is horrible. Sue and the kids stay; mainly because I need Sue here, but I suspect Charlie had other reasons.

I wake multiple times, for various reasons; sweating, pain, crying. All of this for one reason; that damn nightmare.

It was worse this time; when my dad pushes me and I fall backwards, I don't wake up just as the back of my chair is about to hit the floor. Instead, the pain that I anticipated the first time cripples me when I hit the floor. I don't wake up then either. There's a two second pause before the floor underneath me gives way and I begin falling. Falling and tumbling further into a black hole. Everyone's heads hover over the opening and they watch me plummet into the unknown. When the light and their faces become the size of a needle point, I wake up. And the pain that occurred in my dream is present in real life.

Each time I woke was the same. I was confused, scared, angry, relieved and in pain. All at once. It took Charlie and Sue an hour each time to calm me down enough to get back to sleep. Charlie had to give me some of the emergency pain meds to help, otherwise I fear we would've been there for most of the night.

On Sunday I was in a bad way. For some reason I was hoping that I wouldn't crash as a consequence of Tanya's actions. After all, I was doing okay for the remainder of the party, and my night was only disturbed due to the nightmare. I figured that the pain was all a result them. Maybe I was wrong.

Sue and her family stayed all of Sunday. She helped me whenever I needed it. And it also gave my dad less to do; they shared the duties. I was left alone for most of the day. They only came to me when I needed food, drinks, medication, to go the toilet, or if I needed to change my position. Charlie told me that the Cullens had called, checking up on me. I was relieved, still slightly affected by my horrifying dream.

I wasn't _overly_ tired for a majority of the day. The pain was the more prominent problem. However, around 6pm, fatigue crashed over me like a tsunami. I slept from then until 9am Monday morning, only waking once for the same reason as the previous night. The dream.

This time I was at school. The halls were dimly lit and they just went on and on. Never ending passages of blue and black lockers, and white tiles. I could walk again, but my feet would sink into the floor with every step. It was a struggle to lift my foot from the goo to step forward. I don't know how long it went on, but eventually a bright light appeared at the end of my path. I can remember thinking, _Finally! There's an end in sight._ When I reached the light, it blinded me. But I was so happy to be out of the gloomy, dangerous corridor, that I wasn't too phased by it.

That happiness didn't last long. Stood before me, in the school parking lot, was all the people I care about. My dad, Sue, Leah, Seth and the Cullens. That same, unemotional and uncaring look resided on their faces. They split in half, into two separate groups when I advanced towards them.

I froze when I saw who stood behind them, when I saw who they revealed to me; Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Lauren and the rest of my ex-friends. They began stalking towards me. I don't know why but fear took hold of me. My palms began sweating, my body shaking and my heart raced. I felt trapped. I had no where to go, except backwards. Back the way I came. Back into the sinking hallway.

When they passed my friends and family, I began moving backwards. The people who I thought cared for me joined my enemies in their attack - 'Cause that's what it felt like: an attack. Betrayal joined the fear and I remember feeling like I couldn't breathe, like my lungs were collapsing.

I took another step backwards and my foot sunk. I was back in the corridor. Panic filled me but I couldn't step back outside. They were gaining on me. Quickly. Edward stepped forward, leading the pack. A crooked smile appeared on his face. Not _my_ smile though. This one was more sinister. This one was deadly. He reached out to his sides, grabbed onto something with each hand, stepped back and slammed the double doors closed.

I pounded relentlessly on the doors, screaming "NO!" until my voice was raw and scratchy. A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump. I spun quickly and my mother's face was the last thing I remember seeing before I woke up.

I woke up screaming and thrashing around on the bed. My dad had to pin me down until I calmed. The pain that followed was torturous.

Monday was worse then Sunday. When I woke at 6, the pain was immediate. It remained all day. The fatigue was just as bad. I couldn't keep my eyes open, they were so heavy. But I couldn't go to sleep a lot of the time either. The pain kept me awake, even though I longed to sleep.

Sue took the kids back home, though she checked up on me regularly by calling Charlie. Monday night, surprisingly, I didn't wake. That doesn't mean I didn't have my merciless dream. I did, though thankfully I didn't wake. But that also means I couldn't escape it. It just kept repeating, over and over. At the Cullen's party, then the school, then back again. The whole time I was wishing I would wake up. Even if it meant I had to suffer the pain, even if it meant I would wake my poor father up again. I just wanted to be free from my relentless imagination.

 **{o0o}**

Today has been better. I've still been fatigued and slept a lot of the morning away, but I'm not as bad as I was yesterday. My pain isn't as controlling as it has been, but it's still worse then a good day for me.

Charlie enters my room, carrying a tray of food for my lunch. He puts it down and sets me up with the bed tray. Once I'm settled in position, he passes me my food. Lethargically, I pick up the sandwich and eat it. My bites are weak and lazy, my lack of energy showing.

Charlie sits on the chair beside my bed. "How are you feeling Bells?" he asks warily. The answer to this specific question over the past few days has been negative and depressing. Finally I can answer with some form of positivity.

"Better. A lot better." I reply with a small, happy smile. His responding smile is rewarding. His shoulders relax, like he can finally breathe.

"Good. So... you up for visitors?" he asks curiously, playing with a loose thread on my bed sheet.

"Yeah. I guess so?" I answer suspiciously, my statement turning into a question at the end. This reminds me of a couple months ago, when I was in hospital for the first time after meeting the Cullens, and they wanted to visit me. He has that same amused but cautious look on his face.

"Great. Well Alice and Edward are downstairs. Maybe I could take you down to spend time with them for a while? It'll get you out of bed." he suggests as he begins to stand.

Unsure on whether this is a good idea or not, I hesitate before cautiously nodding my head. Charlie sighs in relief before moving round to help me out of bed.

I decide to use the stair lift today. The hum of the machine draws the attention of my friends to me. Alice gives me a blinding smile. Edward's reaction isn't as I expected. He stands with his hands in his pockets, looking nervous. He glances at me the same time Alice does, but his eyes travel back to the floor quicker then I can say Myalgic Encephalomyelitis. He shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

When I reach the bottom, my dad helps me stand momentarily. The pain in my legs shocks me and I can't hold my weight. My legs collapse from under me, but my dad catches me under my knees and at my back just in time. Cradling me to his chest, he carries me to my recliner, carefully placing me down. He fluffs my cushions and covers me with a tartan blanket.

"Would any of you kids like a drink?" My dad asks. We answer our preferences and he leaves to make us our drinks. Alice comes to sit on the couch seat next to me and she pulls me into a conversation about tartan materials; clothes, blankets, curtains, rugs. Anything you can name, she brings up. I'm starting to wish Charlie had never given me this blanket. _Wow!_ This girl could talk the hind legs off a donkey.

Rudely, and totally unlike me, I stop listening to Alice. My attention is elsewhere. Edward has sat as far away from Alice as humanly possible. He's pushed into the arm of the chair, practically hanging off. He has a haunted look on his face and I'm starting to get concerned. His eyes flash to mine, as if he can sense that I'm looking at him. His stare is only brief, but it's enough to see a glimpse of all the emotions and thoughts warring inside him.

Something has happened. I can tell. This isn't the calm and collected Edward I've come to love. _What?_ There's that word again. How am I even meant to know what love feels like. I'm only sixteen.

Alice carries on yammering away, now about animal print and which print is okay to where and for what season. I love Alice like a sister, but sometimes, _like now_ , she really frustrates me. Can she not tell that Edward is bothered by something? Aren't twins meant to have some sort of mental connection? Aren't they meant to sense each others pain? Why is she not concerned by this?

"Here are your drinks." My dad announces, passing us all a glass. I take a sip of the water, keeping my eyes on Edward. He greedily gulps his down in one go. _Something's definitely wrong!_

Charlie sits in his recliner before Alice captures him in a conversation. Their chatter is the only sound in the room. Edward remains silent, fidgeting uncomfortably every few seconds.

I tap my nails against my glass, creating a clinking noise. Edward looks up at me when he hears it. I take my chance; pulling my eyebrows together, I mouth "Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer directly, instead he turns away and tries to drain the last remaining drops of his drink. "Charlie?" he interrupts rather loudly. My dad looks at him, a cluster of emotions flashing in his eyes; shock, concern, anger and curiosity.

"Yes?"

Avoiding my dad's eyes, he continues. "Can I take Bella out back, to speak with her privately?" he asks nervously. _Well that's not what I expected!_ Charlie looks as shocked as I feel.

"Sure?" he answers uncertainly. _Why didn't he asks me?_ I hate being treated as if I'm not in the room. It happens a lot because of the damn wheelchair. But Edward has never done it, which makes me even more worried. Something is _most definitely_ wrong.

"But you can't be out there for too long without wearing your mask, okay Bella?" my dad asks me sternly. I nod. He goes to stand, but Edward holds his hand up, saying he'll do it.

Hesitantly, he walks over to me, picks me up, then hurries to place me in my wheelchair. The pain is startling. I cry out, to which Edward winces, guilt covering his face. As he puts me down, he whispers apologies into my hair repeatedly.

Once we're outside, alone, he goes back to his previous state. Nervous and fidgety. "Edward, what's wrong?" I ask impatiently. His eyes meet mine urgently at my tone.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." he stutters. My responding scoff shocks him. I'm never this confident or sassy.

"Don't make me out to be a fool... You've changed towards me. Is it me? What have I done?" I ask, rounding off the questions like my life depends on it.

"What?... No! Nothing. You haven't done anything. You're perfect." he says, leaving no room for argument. My heart jumps at his words. To be honest I'm flattered. He rubs the back of his neck anxiously.

He walks over to the deck table and chairs, sitting in the one closest to me. I wheel myself over to him, stopping when my knees are close to his. "What's wrong Edward? Please tell me!" I use a new tactic, pleading with him.

"Nothing is wrong. I just... I came to a realisation... and... and I know I need to keep it to myself, but I just want to say it out loud." he huffs, getting more agitated by the second.

I tentatively reach out, grasping his hand in mine. There's a slight pull to the muscles in my arm, but I will myself to ignore it for the time being. Edward needs comfort right now. "Edward, tell me. You can tell me what it is." I say as I stroke his hand with mine.

All the tension in Edward melts away. He turns his hand up, so we're palm to palm, and grasps my hand tightly. His eyes fall from mine to my lips, and back again. He repeats the motion over and over, like he's fighting with something inside his mind.

Quicker then I can comprehend, his hand cups the back of my neck as he leans forward. Never removing his eyes from mine, his lips press softly against mine, hesitantly. He pulls back slightly, his hand still grasping my neck. It hurts a bit, but I'll try my best to keep this information from him.

His eyes close slowly as he moves forward again, pressing his lips softly against mine once more. I reach up and cup his face, stroking my thumb along his cheek, kissing him back.

Suddenly, something in my mind just clicks. And I realize what we are doing. My hand slides from his face to his chest and I push him away. He moves back, not needing anymore indication then that to stop. His brow furrows, his eyes slowly opening.

"W-why did you d-do that?" I stutter nervously. He closes his eyes and groans, letting his head fall back. He slowly picks his head back up, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just... I need you to know..." he hesitates.

"Know what?" I ask warily. He's not making any sense. Why is he acting so strangely?

He reaches forward, holding both of my hands in his. "Bella, I know you said that we couldn't be together until this treatment plan was under control and you could focus on us, but it's torture waiting. I know I'm sounding selfish, but I'm finding it hard to stay away from you. I'm finding it difficult to not kiss you when I want or hold you how I want to. I... I..." Suddenly he's up out of his seat, pacing back and forth in front of me. I'm too stunned by his declaration to say anything.

"I don't know what to do when I'm around you. Usually I'm calm and collected, but with you it's like I'm a different me. You make me feel so much and... and I can speak to you about anything. Like now... I wouldn't be able to express my thoughts so openly with anyone else. But you... I don't have any fears about doing so with you. I just... I don't know what to do. All of this is so frustrating. 'Cause I can speak to you about all of this so easily. Yet the one thing I want to tell you I can't. I can't tell you that I love you and- _Oh_ _shit!"_ he halts mid-step, going ghostly pale. Hesitantly, he pivots to face me, his eyes wide. He looks so vulnerable and unsure. I want to comfort him, but I can't. His words make me freeze.

"Y-you love me?" I ask past the lump in my throat. He sighs, walking forward and kneeling infront of me.

"I do. I love you, Bella." His tentative smile is my undoing. Tears fall from my eyes as a light blush covers my cheeks. I can't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"I-I love you too." I admit. It's something that's been playing on my mind the past few days. I haven't been able to make heads or tails of it. But hearing Edward talk through everything going in his mind made me realise that I do. I _really_ do love him.

But then, expected thoughts creep into my mind, and I can feel the smile drop from my face. Edward beautiful smiling face dims too, confusion taking over. "W-what's wrong?" he asks warily.

"This can't work. I mean... look at me! I'm hardly fit for girlfriend material." I say sullenly.

Edward reaches up to cup my face with both hands. He does so gently, keeping in mind that I was in a serious crash no more then 12 hours ago, and that I'm still not fully free from it yet. "What are you talking about? Bella, I _am_ looking at you, and I see a strong, beautiful, intelligent young woman. Someone who goes through a horrifying struggle, yet she is still fighting. And sure, our relationship won't be your average high school relationship, but does that matter? As long as we _both_ want to make it work, isn't that all that counts?" His words are so sincere. The words 'our relationship' stick with me, causing my heart to beat a little faster. I like how that sounds coming from him.

No matter how much I want to give in, I have to make sure he is serious about this. "Of course, but we wouldn't be able to do what others our age do. We won't be able to go on dates when we want. When we make plans, I might have to cancel them on the day, depending on how I'm feeling. How many times will you put up with that before it gets tedious? I won't be able to go to parties with you, or dance with you at prom. And then there's all the... eeerm... _intimate_ stuff. I'm not naive Edward. I know what teenagers are like. You'll want to do things that I just can't do and I don't want to hold you back. I-"

He does something that only people in the movies do. He shuts me up by kissing me. He catches me off guard and I have to grasp his biceps to stop myself from falling back. Okay... that's a bit of an exaggeration, he wasn't _that_ forceful. But in my mind, I imagined myself falling backwards... much like my nightmare. _Shit!_ I kiss Edward back, trying to dispel the thought of that horrible nightmare from my mind.

Unexpectedly he pulls back, a smug smirk gracing his kissable lips. "I don't care about that stuff Bella. I know what I want, and what I'm getting myself in to. I know that this is going to be hard and we'll have to work around your illness, but I'm prepared for that." he says confidently.

"So... what are you saying?" I ask, still unsure of his intentions.

"Bella, I love you! Will you be my girlfriend?" And my heart picks up speed, beating a mile a minute. 'Girlfriend' sounds like such an incomplete status for us. For some reason, I feel like we're more. But it'll have to do... for now.

"Okay." I whisper.

His eyes widen, his breath catching in his throat. Was he expecting a different answer? "W-what?" he asks breathlessly.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." I say again, adding a little more conviction to my words. His smile is blinding, his eyes lighting up with joy. He leans forward, cupping my face gently as he kisses me again.

We stay outside for the next ten minutes, lightly kissing and exchanging sweet softly spoken words.

All the while, I keep thanking my lucky stars that the Cullens moved here when they did. That Carlisle became my doctor. That Esme became another mother figure to me, in addition to Sue. That Emmett and Alice became the friends I'd always wanted. And that Edward became the one thing I didn't know was missing... My safe haven.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. All mistakes are mine, but please let me know if there are too many. I know that Bella's treatment progress isn't mentioned in this chapter, but rest assured, I'll pick back up with that next time!**

 **The movies mentioned in this chapter are really good, and if you're into action and haven't watched them, I highly recommend them. They both star the actor mentioned, Denzel Washington. He's a fantastic actor. For those of you who know of him, what's your favourite Denzel movie?**

 **Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading. See ya next time!**

 **KS.reader**


	17. Chapter 17: Notes

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm meant to be asleep now but can't, so I decided to give you all an update. I figured there was no point in waiting until the morning when I'm led here, bored out of my mind.**

 **Last chapter ended with some much needed positivity. I'm glad you are all pleased with Bella and Edward's change in relationship status. I think you'll agree with me when I say that Bella was in desperate need of a happy moment. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and kind words.**

 **I had other plans for this chapter, but if I have enough energy, once I start writing I can't stop and it ends up getting too lengthy to add any more. This chapter is my longest one so far, I think. Hope you enjoy!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 17: Notes

Edward and Alice have to go sooner then I like. It turns out they are visiting during their lunch break at school. I didn't even think about the fact that they were here on a school day.

Edward sneaks another quick kiss before we are in view of Charlie, however I have my suspicions that his actions don't go unnoticed by Alice. If her ridiculously large and gleeful smile is any indication, my suspicions are correct; she definitely saw.

Once I am told that they are here during lunch, I ask where Emmett is. It's not that I am offended that he hasn't visited, I'm just curious. Simple as that. Alice says that he had a study group meet at lunch that he could not miss. It's kind of strange, seeing as Emmett has sworn to never spending any more time at school then he has to; other then for sports related activities, of course. But I admit, people can change and try new things. If Rosalie's remorse on Saturday isn't a sign of that, I don't know what is.

I don't know how to feel about all of that yet. I haven't had much of a chance to think about it. She seemed genuine, but past events have shown me that Rosalie is a _v_ _ery_ good actress. She could make pigs flying seem true to someone. I don't know if I could trust anything she says to me now. There's too much damage done.

But I have to admit, I am curious - _Extremely_ curious. Who was she speaking about? Did Rosalie believe me at first? Did someone persuade her otherwise? All these questions and no answers. I've pushed my worrying about her to the side for the past few days; I've not been fit enough to concern myself with it all. But when I am well enough to go to school again, I want answers.

After we all say our goodbyes and they leave, Charlie closes the door slowly. It's a sort of exaggerated slowly, and it's super strange. I begin moving into the living room, deciding to leave my dad to his weirdness.

He follows close behind. At first I think that he's come to transfer me from my wheelchair to my recliner, but that's not the case. Instead, he sits in my recliner. I sit still, confused for a second. I can't help but get a little possessive over my seat. Stupid, I know. But he has his own recliner.

He turns to me, regarding me for a few minutes. Just when the uncomfortable atmosphere is about to reach an unbearable level, he speaks.

"So..." he begins before pausing nervously. "Edward seemed a bit odd today. Is he okay?" The concern in my dad's voice warms my heart, which is pounding furiously in my chest. He's not the only one that's nervous. But the fact that he's worried about Edward eases some of my nerves. And when I say 'some', I mean an itsy-bitsy sliver.

"Yeah he's okay. He was just eager to talk to me about something, but it's all sorted now." I reply casually. Secretly, I'm hoping that he won't ask me any further questions, but I know my father. I know that he will want to know that I have a boyfriend.

 _Oh my God!_ I have a boyfriend. It's still sinking in.

"What was it he wanted to talk to you about?" my father asks in the same casual tone that I used. He doesn't fool me; he's dying to know.

"Eeerm... he asked... me... out?" I answer, though it comes out as more of a stuttering question than a confident reply, which is what I was aiming for.

Charlie's eye brows shoot up into his hairline. "Wow. Umm..." He's speechless. I have to fight everything in me not to laugh at his reaction. "What did you say?" His question is quiet, like he's afraid of the answer.

"I said yes." I tell him. This time I speak with the confidence I wanted to before.

"Of course you did." he mutters under his breath. My face must show my confusion. What is _that_ supposed to mean? His moustache twitches when he sees my face and I can see the hint of a smile trying to force it's way out. "Oh c'mon Bella. It was obviously going to happen at some point. I'm actually surprised you guys didn't start dating sooner." he says. My mouth drops open in shock.

He continues as if he hasn't seen my expression. "I'm just glad you aren't dating the other one. If that were the case, Emmett would be here calling me 'Big Swan' a lot more then I could handle." he sighs in relief. I giggle after the initial nausea his words created has gone. I can't imagine dating Emmett. He's like the big brother I never had. Dating him would be... just no!

Then Charlie's face turns from relieved to serious. "As much as I like Edward and I know that he is understanding of your illness, I don't want this new change in your relationship to affect your treatment plan, okay?" he asks me. I nod vigorously, clicking my neck in the process. Thankfully, I manage to keep the pain it causes off of my face. At least I think I do.

My treatment plan has been going well... sort of. The last time Carlisle was here we had decided that I was going to try an extra half an hour of personal time (reading or watching TV) each day. It's been nearly two weeks since then.

I must admit, I haven't stuck to it everyday. I think my expectations were more then I could handle. It turns out that the extra half an hour was a bit too much for me, at least for now. At the beginning of the two weeks it was going okay. I'd do my lessons and then make up the rest of the red activity watching TV or reading. But after three days of this, I started to face the consequences. On the fourth day of the new plan (a Sunday), I couldn't do anything else after my two hours of homework. I slept most of the day away, exceeding my two hour nap limit.

After that, I was more cautious. Charlie kept pestering me to call Carlisle and tell him that I was struggling, but I didn't. I wanted to try making it through the two weeks as planned. The pattern from the first four days continued. I went a few days of doing okay, and then I'd fail for a day or two.

When Carlisle had invited us to the party at my last appointment, I thought about resting a few days prior, just so I could be a little more prepared for the energy I would be using. But I chose not to, remembering that Carlisle had said I can't plan for social events like this. I have to take them as they come. So I didn't change any of my activities on the days before the party. I carried on as normal.

The past few days, there has been no hope in sticking to my plan. But that's only because I've crashed. Tomorrow, I have another appointment with Carlisle. This time it will be a phone call instead of a home visit. Carlisle has a busy day at the hospital and can't leave to come here. But he does have a fifteen minute slot available at 1pm to call me. And when he does, I'll be telling him that I'd like to go back to the previous plan. I hate that I have to do so; it means I'm going backwards instead of forward in progress, but it's what is best for me.

I decide to stay downstairs for a little while, however, I don't make it more then ten minutes before an excruciating pain in my neck starts. The only cause I can think of is Edward's grip when kissing me earlier. I don't regret it though.

I can't keep the pain from my face this time and Charlie notices. Without asking me, he picks me up and takes me back to my bed. I want to cry at the fact that I'll be in my bed, _again_ , but I know it's what's for the best. I'm obviously not completely out of my crash yet.

For the rest of the day, I'm in a very bad way. All my body wants is sleep, but the pain that has captured every part of my body isn't cooperating. Every time I try to take a nap, my arm or leg or back or neck makes itself known with a crippling throb. I get very frustrated.

The itching and stinging of my cheeks (caused by my tears earlier on in the day) prevents me from sleeping well Tuesday night. I spend most of the night staring at the patterns that stretch across my ceiling. I sleep for no more than three hours that night.

 **{o0o}**

On Wednesday I'm not any better. It's safe to say my crash wasn't over the day before, like I'd stupidly hoped. All day I try to sleep, and every attempt is squashed and denied with pain. For most of the day I can't function; my words are slurred, my brain fog is a constant, my limbs weigh a tonne and I just feel hopeless.

Like there's no way out of any of this.

I'm in such a bad way that when Carlisle calls at 1pm, I can't answer. I have a hazy memory of Charlie telling me that he spoke with Carlisle and told him that I'd like to go back to my previous plan.

Apart from that, I remember only bits and pieces of the day.

I remember seeing Sue every now and then. I think she stayed for a majority of the day. I remember my mask being put on me because I got overly hot and my window was opened. I remember hearing the ping of my phone throughout the day; I'd left it on my bedside table.

The most heartbreaking memory of the day is of Charlie sat in a chair next to my bed with his head in his hands. He looked so defeated and I longed to reach out, hug him and tell him I'm okay, but I couldn't and I wasn't. Okay, that is.

I don't remember how I ate, or drank, or did any of the other vital things. When I'm in this state, I have to trust the people around me to help with any important task that I should be doing. I have to trust that they'll look after me as best they can. And every time they do.

Even though I didn't sleep, I wasn't very socialable. When I did speak I was mumbling a load of jibberish, so I didn't do much of it.

Wednesday night I slept. It seems like such a simple thing. It seems so stupid to be happy about. But to me, it hasn't been a simple thing, it isn't a stupid thing to be happy about. To me, on Wednesday, it's an achievement.

I _f_ _inally_ slept.

 **{o0o}**

I wake on Thursday feeling better. Not completely back to my usual self, but I feel well enough to sit up and eat on my own. I can speak better, but my brain takes longer than normal to form a sentence that is understandable. It's frustrating because I know what I want to say, but trying to find the words and getting my mouth to form them is a tricky task. It takes a substantial amount of energy - energy that is extremely limited at the moment.

My pain isn't as terrible as it was on Wednesday. However, it's still pretty intense; all my muscles ache and all my joints are stiff.

I manage to nap for most of the morning, only waking to eat, etc. I think my body is catching up on some much needed sleep. Midday, I sit up, watching some mindless garbage on my laptop whilst I eat lunch. Reality TV is honestly the worst but it doesn't take much energy, so it's what I'm stuck with.

After about an hour of that, I nap some more before Charlie comes in to check on me. I ask him to help me sit up and he stays to talk to me for a couple of minutes. He says that Sue and the kids will be coming round for dinner today. They didn't yesterday because of my state.

It's an obvious fact that I won't be joining them. He only told me so I'd be prepared for any escalation in noise. After all, Leah is nine and Seth is five years old. They can both be dangerously loud when they want to be.

After I tell him I'll be fine, he leaves. He has been leaving me to do my own thing today, sensing that I don't have much energy to be around anyone.

Once he is gone, I check my phone, now that I notice the notification light is flashing. I answer to a text from Alice and then from Emmett, both checking up on me.

And surprisingly, I have a message from Esme, sending her love. That's it. She doesn't need anything or ask for something. She only messages me to send me her love, and to let me know she's here if I'd like someone to talk to when her kids are at school. I must admit, I get a little teary eyed as I read and reread her message.

Edward had tried to get hold of me multiple times yesterday. In each text or voicemail, Edward's worried tone frantically increases. The fact that I wasn't answering had him concerned about my well being, and worried that I regretted my answer to his asking me out. The final one was a voicemail at 4pm yesterday, saying that he'd been told by Charlie that I was crashing and he'd leave me to rest. He also insisted that I text or call when I was feeling up to it. The 'I love you' spoken so softly at the end makes my heart flutter.

I consider calling him, but knowing that my talking is a little on the ugly side, I decide against it. Instead I text him: **_I'm feeling a little better today, but not up to talking just yet. I'll call you tomorrow if I can. Love you xx_**

Not expecting a response for a while, I start up my laptop that Charlie set on my bed tray over my lap. A ping comes from my phone whilst it's loading up. It's a message from Edward. Wow! That was quick. **_I'm glad to hear that. Can't wait to speak to you, I have something to ask xx_**

I quickly type out a reply, wanting to know what he'd like to ask me, though deep down I know he won't tell me. He can be frustrating like that. **_What's up?_** I text.

As I wait for a reply I log into my Facebook. I might as well get back in touch with Bree; it's been a while. Just as I open up my messages, my phone chimes again: **_N_** ** _uh-uh, Swan. I'm not telling. You'll have to wait to speak to me._**

I huff as I read his reply. I knew it. I just knew it! **_Aah well. It was worth a try :(_** Then I catch on to the time and I can't help myslef from taunting him a little bit. **_Are you texting me in class, Cullen?_** I text back before looking to my now loaded Facebook.

Yes! Bree is online. I open up my messages with her, quickly scanning through the last time I spoke to her. Everything was okay, kind of. You see, Bree's parents aren't like my father. They _do_ think she needs therapy. They _do_ believe it's all in her head.

It's times like that, when she's telling me about the way her parents treat her, that I feel grateful for my situation. Not about being ill - I could _never_ feel grateful about that - but of the support I have at home. A lot of sufferers don't have support from their families. I don't know how I'd cope without my dad. He's believed me from the very beginning. He's given up his job, his friends, basically his _life._ All for me.

Bree has never had that. She's made to go to school. She's not allowed to rest when she needs to. She's not allowed to recuperate during a crash. It's heartbreaking.

One time last year, she hadn't messaged me in a week. She didn't reply to any of my messages. When she finally did, she was apologising repeatedly. When I asked if she was okay, she video called me, crying. And then she told me everything that had happened.

She'd collapsed at school and was rushed to hospital. Her parents had made her go on a hike with them the day before and she woke up unable to move. They wouldn't let her rest. Her dad picked her up out of bed and put her down on her feet. Even when she fell down, and was led on the floor in a heap at his feet, he told her to get up and get a move on. I feel so sorry for the girl. I can't imagine my father being like that with me.

She'd been kept in hospital for a week so they could monitor her. Let's just say her parents were very unsupportive of her. They didn't visit her once. Only to drop a bag off. They played it off as they were busy with work, but I could tell by the way she told me that it was more then that.

Anyway, the last time I spoke to her everything was okay. Or as okay as can be. She hadn't had a crash in a couple of weeks and was doing well at school.

Just as I'm about to message her, my phone chimes once again. **_Yes I am. Biology is sooo boring without you Bella. I can't wait till your back here x_**

My heart stutters and I blush. Are you serious? Even his _texts_ make me blush. I swear he has some kind of super power where he can cause my blush with the snap of his fingers.

 ** _Me neither. I'm sick of staring at the same four walls x_**

His reply is immediate: **_I know how I can make your bed rest better._**

 ** _Yeah? How?_**

 ** _When you're ready to talk, we'll Skype. You can stare at my handsome face instead of those same four walls ;)_**

 ** _Oh yh? And what makes you so sure that I'd prefer that?_**

 ** _Oh trust me. I know you would._** Okay... what does that mean? Before I can ask, another text pings through. **_I gotta go. Speak to you later. Love you xx_**

I frown at my phone before quickly replying. **_Okay. Love you too xxx_**

Deciding to forget about it for the time being, I put my phone down and message Bree. She quickly responds and we slip into our usual, easy conversation for the next twenty minutes. Then we get onto the heavier topic: our illness. What she tells me breaks my heart.

Her parents have stopped her seeing her brother; who I didn't know existed until St. Patrick's Day. For some reason, she's never told me about him. He's unlike his parents. Garrett doesn't think she's making it up. He genuinely believes she is ill - and not mentally. Her parents think he is influencing her in some way and won't let them near each other. Apparently it's been a tough few weeks for her.

When she asks how I am, I decide not to tell her about the Cullens and my new friends. I don't want to brag after what she's just told me. Her support system is the worst it can possibly get, and me boasting about my amazing father, new fantastic friends, and _boyfriend_ would be like a punch in the gut to her, I'm sure.

After a while she has to go, so I close down my Facebook. I can feel the affects of my messaging session begin to creep up on me. A cloud passes through my mind, thick enough to render me completely useless for a couple of minutes. I must look like a bobble head; my neck uncontrollable as my head rolls this way and that.

Finally it passes and an awful ache takes control of my neck. I lay back as best I can and close my eyes. I'm still sat up, but it will have to do. I don't have the energy to call down for my dad. And besides, I heard the door opening and the increase in volume just ten minutes ago. Our guests are here.

Luckily, I don't have to call my dad. Sue enters my room to say hello, little Seth close behind her. When she sees my state, she tries to get him to leave but he won't. Instead he moves over to my bed control and carefully presses the down button.

I can't fight the smile that pulls at my lips when he does this. He's been in here enough times to know what to do with the controls. Once I'm led down, he looks up at me with a toothy grin and gently pats my hand before walking off.

Seth isn't a quiet child by any means, but he's not stupid either. He's been told by Sue and my dad that when he's around me and if I'm in bed, loud noise could hurt my ears. He's very good about being quiet in my room.

Sue smiles at his retreating form proudly before turning to me. I see the glisten of tears coating her eyes as she winks at me. She removes the tray and laptop, fluffs my pillows a bit and then leans down to kiss my head. A few whispered words of hello and then she leaves me to sleep.

This time, I fall asleep with a smile on my face - a rare occurrence. Thoughts of Charlie, Edward, Sue, Seth and all the other people in my life fill my mind. It's a smile with a perfectly good cause.

 **{o0o}**

Friday is pretty much identical to Thursday. My speaking isn't the best still, my pain and fatigue not okay nor the worst. I sleep, speak to my friends via messages, watch mind numbing rubbish, sleep some more, eat, drink and that's about it.

Saturday I'm much better. My speaking is a little on the slow side, but no where near as untidy as the last couple of days. I can form full sentences now... and they actually _make sense._ My pain isn't as excruciating as it has been, it's more of a tiredness in my muscles. They all feel really heavy and it takes a ridiculous amount of effort to move my arms in any way.

Charlie brings my breakfast up to my room. He stays with me to eat his. We spend most of the morning together; me in my bed and Charlie sat beside me, talking.

I have a nap late morning and then wake for lunch. After that I check my phone for the first time today. _I really need to learn to check my phone more frequently._ Another message from Edward saying good morning. I decide to call him, now that I can speak better. He's used to my usual stuttering when I'm tired, so that won't be a problem.

He answers on the second ring, like he's been waiting by his phone all day... though I highly doubt it. "Hi." I greet. For some reason, I'm really nervous, and I can't put a finger on why.

"Hey beautiful." And of course I blush. "How are you feeling?"

I take a second longer then necessary to answer, trying to calm down my breathing. "Better. Much... better, thanks." I struggle to say.

"Good." he replies, his smile evident in his voice. "So, you got your laptop near you?" he asks suddenly.

"I c-can get it. Why?" I ask.

"Good, 'cause we need to Skype." he answers like it's an obvious reason that I should've known already.

"Okay. But first c-can you tell me what you wanted t-to ask me yesterday?" I question hopefully. This stuttering is getting on my last nerve.

"Well that's what the Skype call is for, silly." he teases. _Okay... what?_ I'm confused.

"Why do we need to video c-call for you to ask me. C'mon, just t-tell me now."

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Bella. Just get on Skype." he demands lightheartedly.

"Please. Pretty please!" I beg.

"Nuh-uh Bells. You can stop that right now. It's not gonna work." he chuckles. I giggle along with him. We both know that if I'd carried on, it would've worked, and he'd be asking me whatever it is sooner rather then later.

"Fine. You win. One sec..." I say before taking a deep breath and readying myself to shout my dad. I haven't projected my voice much in the last few days. This could turn out really embarrassing... _Shit!_ Why didn't I think this through beforehand?

"DAD?!" I call. Immediately loud thumps echo through the house and I can tell that he's skipping a step with every stride. My door swings open and my dad stands in the doorway, his eyes frantically scanning me for something wrong. _Oops._ I didn't mean to make him worry.

"Eeerm..." I stall momentarily, trying to think of what I was going to ask. My mind got sidetracked with guilt of worrying him. What did I need him for again?... _Oh yeah!_ "Can you pass me my laptop please." I request, smiling sheepishly at him.

He exhales in relief, placing his hand shakily on his chest and closing his eyes. Wow! Now I _really_ feel guilty. "Sorry, daddy." I mumble quietly. He doesn't respond, but I don't think he heard me. That or he's choosing to ignore me.

"Does he know about us?" I hear Edward's voice close by, and that's when I remember I'm still holding my phone up to my ear. "Hey Charlie!" he shouts loudly. So loudly that I have to move the phone away from my ear.

"Yes he does." I answer.

"What did you say Bells?" Charlie asks as he makes his way over to me with my laptop. Oh, so he heard _that!!_

"Oh nothing. Speaking t-to Edward." I tell him as I point to my phone. "He says hi."

"Oh... hey Edward." Charlie says a little louder so Edward can hear him. "Well, I'll leave you two to... talk. You need anything else Bells?" he offers.

"No th-that's it. Thank you, d-dad." I answer. He smiles and nods before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Right. G-give me a second t-to load it up." I say to Edward.

Whilst it's loading, I thought Edward would stay quiet, seeing as it will only take a minute. However, he finds that it is the perfect time to quiz me on my dad's reaction. Even though he spoke to him whilst I was crashing, he's still a little nervous.

"So... your dad's okay with it then?" he queries hesitantly.

"Yeah. He's cool with it. He actually w-wondered why it's t-taken you so long to ask." I giggle. I hear Edward's breath hitch which causes my giggling to turn into a laughing fit.

"I... We... Shit! Seriously?" he asks, astonished.

"Yep!" I laugh. "Okay. You can call me now." I tell him. There is a sudden click from my phone, followed by the Skype ringtone from my laptop. I accept and Edward's gorgeous face fills the screen. His grin is the biggest I've ever seen it, his eyes shining. He's resting on what looks like a dark wood bed frame - indication that he's in his room.

"Aaah... there we go. That's much better." he sighs happily. I smile and, of course, blush at his words.

"So c'mon then. You've left me in su- ...suspense long enough. What's your q-question?" I ask eagerly.

"Okay okay..." he concedes, holding his hands up with his palms facing me in a surrender position. He takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly. Then he speaks. "Would you like to go out with me?" he asks.

"Sorry t-to burst your bubble Edward, but you've already asked me out." I ask, confusion clear in my voice. His face scrunches up as I say this.

"What? No... let me rephrase... would you like to go out _on a date_ with me?" he clarifies, a sexy smirk tugging at his lips. Oh, that makes more sense.

Then what he just said sinks in. _Oh!_ I'm not too sure about that. I mean, I know going on dates is a big part of a relationship, but there are only so many places we can go. There are only so many things that we can do. I sigh defeatedly, looking away from his hopeful face.

"Okay... so that's _not_ the reaction I was hoping for." Edward says, hurt noticeable in his voice. I look up at the screen before he can even finish his sentence. His eyes are confused, and hurt, his mouth turned down in a frown.

"No. N-no, Edward. I mean yes, I'd love t-to. Really, I would." I stutter in panic. My eyes are wide and palms clammy; it's safe to say I'm freaking out. I only relax when he smiles.

"Yeah?" he verifies, and when I nod, a dazzling smile stretches across his face from ear to ear. "Next weekend?" he offers. This time, I can't do anything but smile and nod.

"Where are we g-going?" I ask. This is the big issue. I expect Edward's face to drop, much like mine did earlier, but it doesn't. Instead he just smirks slightly, like he knows all the answers to all my problems.

"Well I've been thinking about this since Tuesday and I've come up with a few ideas. I'm not sure what you'll be comfortable with so if we agree on a couple and then I can surprise you." he answers.

I groan and let my head drop back softly to rest on the top of my pillow. I _hate_ surprises. When Edward's chuckling comes through the speakers I pick my head up and glare at him. "Can't we just agree o-on somewhere?" I ask hopefully. Edward shakes his head, no, and continues chuckling. _Smug bastard!_ I huff, slowly crossing my arms. The strain of my muscles is painful but I manage to keep my face neutral.

"Nope! Sorry. So..." he continues through my second groan, smiling the whole time. "I've come to the conclusion that there isn't much to do around here," he chuckles, "but I was thinking, we could drive to Port Angeles for dinner, or we could go down to First beach at La Push?" he suggests. I mull over these ideas, weighing out the pros and cons.

It's about an hour drive to Port Angeles, so I'd have to consider the two hours of red energy for travelling as well as the time spent at the meal. It's a reasonable option.

The beach... hmmm... it's not getting there that's a problem. It only takes 20 minutes to drive to La Push. And if we went to First Beach, there isn't much of a trek from the car. Edward wouldn't have to push me too far in my wheelchair.

The issue with going to the beach is, what would we do? It would be relaxing I guess, but there'd be lots of other people there and they'd be having so much fun, while I lay there. And if I'm just led down, Edward's not going to be doing much either. But it _is_ getting much warmer now, so it's an idea for something to do in the summer with him and the others.

"Bella?" Edward calling my name drags my attention back to him. "You okay?" he asks once I'm looking at him.

"Yeah. Just thinking over your ideas. I think dinner would be best." I tell him. He smiles and in turn I do too. _Wow! My cheeks are going to be killing me later._

"Great. So does Saturday sound good? If you're up to it on the day of course." he says. I smile _again_ and nod. Ha! He hasn't been able to surprise me. I know where we're going- _wait!_

"What restaurant?" I ask apprehensively. Edward's smug smile squashes any hope I have that he'll tell me.

"Well you see Isabella," he taunts, "that's the surprise." I scowl, but can't help the smile that pulls at my lips. _Gah!_ I'm so damn happy.

Edward stays on call with me until I fall asleep. At least I think he does. I don't remember saying goodbye or ending the call. I don't remember much after he told me that Esme hasn't spoken to Carmen since the party. I asked why - though it wasn't hard to work out the reason. He said that it's mutual; Carmen hasn't tried to contact Esme either.

When I wake up, I'm led back down. My laptop and bed tray are no longer on my lap either. Charlie must have come in to settle me correctly after I'd fallen asleep.

And yes, when I wake up, my cheeks are extremely sore, just as I'd foreseen. They hurt too much to talk, but I can't complain. It was worth it.

 **{o0o}**

Sunday I rest and by Monday I'm well enough to try my normal routine. I go back to my previous treatment plan; five hours of red activity per day. My alarm goes off and it's not long before Charlie is in and helping me out of bed.

I go through my normal morning routine; down on the stair lift, breakfast, medication, and then my dad carries me into my Beauty room. At 7am Sue arrives to help me. My shower takes a bit more energy from me then it usually does, but that's because of the past few days.

Sue helps me dress into black leggings, a blue denim shirt, and white converse. She scrapes my hair back into a pony tail, and then I apply the makeup I need to. The dark circles that are pretty much a constant under my eyes have darkened even more due to the recent crash.

At 8am Mr. Mason arrives for my English lesson. I catch him up on how I've been, and reluctantly break the news that I haven't managed to do one minute of studying over the past week. He doesn't mind too much; he doesn't give me any disapproving looks or lecture me on the importance of my education - like I know Mr. Varner will do later on.

Mr. Mason tests me on the topic of my last lesson with him, over a week ago. Once he's satisfied on my knowledge of it, he begins teaching me the next topic. We don't get too far into it before our time is up. Half an hour isn't a long time once you get into what it is you're doing.

My hand hurts from the writing, so much that I struggle to use my wheelchair controls, so Mr. Mason kindly offers to push me through to the living room. We say our goodbyes and he leaves.

I decide to relax for the next half an hour, listening to music and browsing my Facebook. Rest time can get really boring, but I need to have some bits of green on my colour charts to please Carlisle at my next check up.

I've been keeping up with my colour charts easy enough. When I was crashing, Charlie would do it for me.

For the remaining hour of my break I spend half reading and half speaking to my dad. That's some more red for today, as well as yellow. My charts were starting to look really well, balanced with a variety of the colours spread out, when I had started to get the hang of five hours of red activity a day. However, when I tried adding half an hour on for those two weeks, my charts went back to being a mess. Now that I'm back to the previous plan, I can't wait for the charts to go back to looking good again. I've missed having that visible progress.

At 9am Mr. Varner shows up for my Trigonometry lesson. Once we are in my study, I tell him the same thing I told Mr. Mason, and as I predicted, he doesn't take the news too well. He _does_ give me a disapproving look and he _does_ lecture me on the importance of my education. I know that I shouldn't have let it bother me, but his condescending tone makes me feel about as big as a flea. The way he looks down at me with his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised. I just kept my head down through his whole speech.

Once he's finished - after he's wasted ten minutes of our already short time together - we begin the lesson. I do the best I can, though that never seems to be enough for Mr. Varner. One thing I will say about Mr. Varner, is that even though he's not the most rewarding or pleasant person, he _is_ a good tutor, so I guess that's something.

Half an hour passes by a little slower in this lesson then it did in English, but eventually our time is up. My hands are hurting again, but Mr. Varner isn't like Mr. Mason; he doesn't offer to help me. Fighting through the cramping pain in my hand, I go to the living room, relieved when I can _finally_ let go of the controls.

I sigh a breath of relief when Mr. Varner leaves which causes my dad to give me a 'what the hell?' look. I choose to not tell him what Mr. Varner was like - I won't benefit from his anger in any way.

I use an hour of my two hour nap limit during my break. The remaining half an hour I rest some more, listening to music. When Charlie informs me it's time to leave soon, I get butterflies in my stomach. I don't know if I'm nervous because I'll be in public with Edward and I don't know how to act now that we're together, or if it's because of the Rosalie situation.

As we pull into the parking lot the butterflies multiply, the feeling increasing in intensity. Charlie helps me into my wheelchair, passes me my bag and with that I'm on my way to Mrs. Cope's office. I sign in and get roped into a conversation with her. I don't mind this time, seeing as I have a few minutes before lunch.

With enough time to spare to get to the cafeteria and _not_ get caught in the crowds, I leave Mrs. Cope's office. As I travel the halls, flashes of my nightmare in the school fill my mind. Suddenly, the halls are gloomy and haunting. _Damn!_ I wish I had a fast forward button so I could be out of this hallway as soon as possible. I feel like I can't breathe and have to do everything in my power to not hyperventilate and pass out.

I can finally breathe when I reach the cafeteria doors. Thankfully they're open so I don't have to struggle in opening them myself, or wait for someone to come and do it for me.

The bell sounds just as I'm pulling up to our table. I slide underneath as the room rapidly begins to fill with hungry students. Emmett is the first to sit down, all smiles and chatter. I can't even get a 'hello' in before he's speaking. I just sit and listen.

Next is Alice and Jasper. They don't release each other's hands through the whole process of sitting down. Emmett's babbling slows down when they join us, allowing someone else the chance to speak. I have to chuckle at his behaviour - only Emmett could get away with acting like that.

Last is Edward. He drops into the seat next to me, grinning like he just won the lottery. I can't help but grin back at him. It feels so good to see him again. He places his hand over mine and I'm glad he does so; he needs to take the initiative here. He needs to show me how he wants to be in public, because I have not one clue. My smile just seems to continue growing. However, it quickly drops when he begins leaning in.

I don't know what comes over me, but I pull away as far as I can and turn my head. Edward stops his advances immediately. Luckily, I pulled back pretty much straight away, so no one who isn't on our table could make out what Edward was about to do. At least I hope that's the case.

If I'm honest, shock is the only thing I feel. Right now, I don't need a mirror to know what my face looks like. My eyes are wide and mouth partially open. My cheeks are covered in a blush - actually, my whole face is probably as bright as a tomato right now.

I can feel someone's eyes on me, so I look up. Emmett is across from me, but he's not staring at me. He's staring at Edward, concern obvious on his face. I look to my right and meet Alice's eyes. She is who's staring at me. The confusion that is so clear on her face causes my skin to heat even more. Her eyes flicker to the man behind me and then back to me. She cocks an eyebrow at me, silently asking what my problem is.

Gulping back my nerves, I turn my head slowly to the left until I'm looking at my boyfriend. His shoulders are slumped down in a defeated looking way. His jaw is tense and I can see the muscles twitch as he grinds his teeth together. His eyes are what make me gasp. The hurt and rejection is palpable. Overall, he looks sad. And confused.

 _Shit!_ What shall I do?

Before I can say anything at all, Edward speaks. "What's wrong?" he asks, a little harsher then I think he intended to because he quickly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens those green orbs back up to me, they have softened, and he has relaxed slightly.

I exhale before leaning a little closer to him. There's no need for anyone else to hear our conversation. I think the others get the hint, because Emmett goes back to taking control of the conversation, not letting Alice or Jasper get a word in edge ways.

"I didn't know you'd want to kiss me in front of people here." I admit shyly, looking down at my fingers which I now realise are gripping the arm of wheelchair quite tightly.

I feel Edward's fingertips under my chin as he pulls my head up to look at him. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" he asks, completely perplexed.

"I don't know. People here hate me. I didn't know if you'd want them to know about us." I mumble almost inaudibly. Edward opens his mouth to say something but ends up sat beside me with his mouth gaping wide and a look of confusion on his face.

"Whe-... Who... What gave you that impression?" he asks lowly. "Bella, I've wanted to shout from the rooftops about us from the moment you said yes. When have I ever made you think I'd be ashamed of you? Have I ever cared what people think about me hanging out with you before?"

I shake my head before answering. "No. You've never made me feel like you're ashamed of me or anything else like that, but it's different now. _Now_ you're _dating_ the disabled girl... you aren't just friends with her." I reply.

Edward looks utterly baffled. He slides his hand up from grasping my chin, to cup my right cheek. "Bella, I love you. I've said it before and I'll say it a million times if I have to. If that's what it takes to prove to you that I don't give a damn about what any of these stupid nobodies think." he responds confidently. "'Cause that's who they are - to us - they are nobodies. Just people we are forced to get our education with, _unfortunately._ " he says, causing me to giggle.

He smiles that gorgeous crooked smile I love so much. "The people on this table, our _friends_ , are who's opinions should matter when we are here at school. _No_ body else's." he carries on. My heart is beating a mile a minute - for a good reason - and I have to gulp to try and remove the lump that has formed in the back of my throat.

"Now, I would really like to kiss you. It's been six days which is way too long in my opinion. But if you don't want me to, I won't. I want you to feel comfortable. Just let me know what you want to do." he tells me, his thumb lightly brushing over my cheekbone as he speaks.

I could reply with a hundred different answers, but I say the only thing that feels right in this moment. "Kiss me." I whisper, gazing into his eyes before running my tongue lightly over my bottom lip.

It's like everything happens in slow motion. I watch as his lips gravitate towards me. My eyes slide closed just as his lips touch mine. The kiss is perfection.

 _Sweet, divine perfection!_

I tilt my head to the side slightly as I reach my hand up to rest on his cheek. I slide it slowly round to the nape of his neck and thread my fingers into the tufts of hair there. I open my mouth slightly, encouraging Edward to do the same.

We don't deepen the kiss just yet - I don't think I'm ready for it, and I'm positive Edward senses that. And besides, I wouldn't want our first _real_ and passionate kiss to be in the school's cafeteria, infront of the whole student body.

On that thought, I pull away, breaking our connection. Edward presses his forehead to mine as he calms himself down. It gives me the chance to do the same thing. My lips still tingle as we both pull back from one another, smiling like fools.

I'm the first to turn away, back to face forward, but that's only because my neck is starting to hurt. All three of the other occupants at our table are staring at us with smirks on their faces. Alice's eyes are shining with glee. She's practically vibrating in her seat with happiness.

Then the silence suddenly becomes deafening, and I realise that the noise level has dropped drastically. I carefully look around as best I can. Anyone I can see is looking our way. Expressions of shock and disgust cover every face I see.

The attention causes my cheeks to flame and I quickly sit facing forward again, unsure of what to do. Edward's hand settles back on top of mine. He winks at me when I look over at him, before turning to Emmett and striking up a conversation with him. "So Em, how was practice?" he asks.

It's such a normal question and he asks it in such a casual way, that it seems to break the ice. Soon the noise levels rise again and everyone goes back to their own conversations - which I'm predicting are all about what just transpired over here.

Alice squeals in my ear as she clasps my free hand. I take a deep breath before I turn to her, preparing myself for the onslaught of questions I'm about to recieve.

 **{o0o}**

"Wow! Your sister can't half talk. I swear that girl could talk for England!" I comment as I rub at my ear. I'm convinced that her voice is etched into my mind forever; I can still hear her voice from lunch.

Edward chuckles beside me and I glance up at him to smirk briefly before looking ahead of me again. _Wouldn't want to run someone over now, would I?_

Lunch was interesting. Alice hounded me with questions, unsurprisingly. She wanted to know everything; every little detail of how it all came to be. I'm sure she's already gotten the story from Edward, but she wanted to hear it from my side as well.

When I informed her of our date on Saturday, she plead with me to let her help me get ready. I had to give in otherwise I would be subjecting myself to incessant begging until I caved anyway. I was just saving myself the hassle.

I'm glad Alice let my hand go at some point during lunch, or I would've gone without food. There was no way I was letting go of Edward's hand any time soon.

Me and Edward enter the classroom first - which is usually the case. We make our way to our desk and spend the next several minutes talking to one another and stealing kisses.

When the first group of students arrive, an unwanted tension appears in the room. As more and more students enter, the tension builds. When Lauren steps into the room, she looks over us both with disgust before making her way towards her desk.

As is always the case, she has to pass our desk to get to her own. Just as she passes me, she drops a folded piece of paper on my open textbook. I wait to hear the scrape of her stool on the floor, indicating that she's sitting down, before I warily unfold the paper.

Edward's shadow appears over my shoulder as he leans towards me to read the note with me. My hands begin shaking when I read the words written on the paper.

 _Edward plus Pity = Edward plus Bella_

I hear his breathing hitch right before he snatches the note from my grip and scrunches it up in his clenched fist. He twists sharply in his chair to face her. I hear the ball of paper land on her desk after he throws it at her. "Fuck off, Lauren." he hisses before turning back around.

He's quick in reaching for my hand and linking our fingers together on top of the table, squeezing my hand comfortingly. I see him out the corner of my eye as he glances at me. I turn my head to look at him too, then I squeeze his hand to ease the worry showing on his face. He smiles at me as he sighs in relief.

I know that the vile message written on that piece of paper means nothing. I know that the words are not true. And I know that's what people will think. It just hurts to have it carelessly pointed out to me.

When Mr. Banner enters the room his eyes widen minutely when he sees mine and Edward's clasped hands on the table top. He's always had a habit of looking over at me when he enters the classroom, to check if I'm okay, so his reaction isn't unexpected to me.

For the entirety of the lesson, his eyes travel to me and Edward every now and then. I can't help but giggle quietly a couple of times at his actions. I'm certain I see him rub his eyes as if to clear them when he is sat behind his desk, before he looks back over here.

It's comical; like he can't believe what he is seeing. I still can't believe it's true either.

When it's time for me to leave, Edward walks with me to the parking lot, using the excuse that he has to collect a form from Mrs. Cope's office anyway. He leans down to kiss me goodbye before he leaves.

Charlie arrives not a minute later.

As we're driving home, I realize that I never got the chance to confront Rosalie. Actually, I didn't see her at all today. I'll try and catch her tomorrow at some point.

When we get home I nap for the remaining hour of my daily napping limit. I spend the rest of my evening doing whatever I need to in order to stick with my plan.

 **{o0o}**

The rest of the week isn't the best - that's the easiest way to explain it. The positive is, I manage all of my home tutoring as well as school lessons. I also feel comfortable acting how I want with Edward.

But not all of the week is good.

At lunch people shamelessly stare at me and Edward. Whispering and pointing is added into the mix whenever we show any sort of affection that extends from holding hands.

Rosalie is absent on Tuesday, so I ask Jasper where she is. He informs me that she's been complaining about not feeling well and that he's noticed her acting strangely. She refuses to go to school and says she'll attempt coming in next week. According to him, she's being a drama queen and is just looking for attention. Emmett's eyes flash with concern when Jasper tells us all of this, which confuses me, but I don't let it bother me.

Whatever it is will have to wait for another time, because this week, I've had bigger problems.

At the beginning of every Biology lesson, a note is dropped onto my desk by Lauren or one of the others from _that_ group that are in our class. One time Angela is even one of the culprits, though I don't want to think about that.

Each one says something nasty, but I choose to ignore them. They were written by some pathetic, immature _nobodies_ , as Edward had named them so fittingly on Monday.

Tuesday's one hints that the only reason we are together is because I'm in a wheelchair: _Bella plus wheelchair = Edward plus Bella_

Wednesday's one comments on our obviously non-existent and impossible sex life: _Edward plus Bella = Edward plus blue balls_

Thursday's indicates that Edward has no choice in the matter: _Edward plus sympathy = Edward plus trapped_

Friday's is worded a little differently to the others: _Bella plus Edward = Edward is gay._ I'm not sure the exact message the composer is trying to get across with this one. Are they saying that Edward being with me will turn him gay? Or that the only reason he's with me is _because_ he's gay?

Each one of these notes is binned. Edward doesn't throw them back at Lauren as he had done with the first one. His anger had obviously been ineffective. So he just gets up and bins them.

Recieving these notes doesn't bother me, they actually seem to get to Edward more. However, what bothers me is the copies of them that are handed out around the school. By the end of school hours, everyone has seen the note from that day. Edward was the one to inform me of this news. He was raging to say the least.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper are all supportive of me and Edward through the comments and jokes. I can handle the abuse at school; having my friends here helps a lot. It's the abuse I'm getting outside of school that I'm struggling with.

On Wednesday evening, as I was sat in my recliner with my laptop on my tray over my lap, speaking to Bree online, I got a message. It was from someone from school. He messaged me a picture of Wednesday's note, telling me how evil I was for making Edward go without sex.

Then another message came through from one of the cheerleaders less than five minutes later. She told me what she thought of me selfishly taking Edward off the market. According to her there are plenty other, more deserving girls that would be happy to have a _healthy_ relationship with Edward.

I'm friends with them both on Facebook from when I was well. I've never gone over my friends list and sorted it out. If I did, I'd only have about ten or so friends left. I really need to do it though.

I was too shocked to react. Charlie took my laptop from me to see what the problem was as I remained frozen, staring into space.

He called Edward and soon all the Cullens were at my house. Edward, Alice and Emmett told them all what had been happening. All three adults were fuming to say the least. I begged them not to do anything, to just leave it for now. They relented, eventually.

The cyber abuse carried on all week. I recieved messages from students at the school, male and female, as well as from anonymous accounts.

I began blocking anyone who messaged me about the notes and stopped reading the messages. I was extremely close to deactivating my account at one point, but I needed it to talk to Bree and follow my support groups, so that wasn't an option.

By Friday evening I'm emotionally drained. I accidently go over my two hour nap limit and don't finish my five hours of red activity.

When I speak to Edward that night on the phone, or rather slur to Edward because of how tired I am, he repeatedly asks me if we should cancel our date the next day. The thing is, I don't want to cancel. I need it. I need the date. The past week has been anything but fun, and I need something positive to happen.

I tell him that I'd still like to go out. He's unsure for a while but finally agrees. Reluctantly, we say goodnight when it's 8pm. It seems early, but if I'm going to be going out tomorrow, I need to have a restful night.

Or try to have one at least.

 **A/N: Their date will be next chapter. I've already written some of it, so I'm hoping your wait isn't two weeks like it has been. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **No image links. I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as possible. Please leave a review. Thank you very much. Happy Easter to you all - hope you have a good bank holiday weekend.**

 **KS.reader**


	18. Chapter 18: The First Date

**A/N: Hi again. Wow! It has been three weeks... I think?... since I last updated. I know I promised early this week but I haven't had a very good week. I haven't had a good few weeks actually, but I'm not going t** **o go into anymore detail.**

 **Here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter.** **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 18: The First Date

I wake on Saturday with a nervous feeling in my stomach. _I'm going on my first date today,_ is the first thought to come to mind. Immediately a smile is on my face, and it remains there for most of the day.

I use up my two hours of napping time during the day so I'm as refreshed as I can be. I sneakily use the most minimal amount of red energy I can, so I can be extra prepared. I know I'm not meant to change my activity levels for something like this, but this is a big deal. There has to be exceptions to the rules, right?

All day, whenever I'm awake, I count down the time until Alice and Sue will arrive to help me get ready. I'm extremely excited. Edward told me the night before that he's booked a table for 6:15pm. He'll be here at 5pm to pick me up, accounting for the hour long drive, traffic and my transfers.

Sue arrives at 2:15pm to begin the date preparation. Alice will arrive at 3pm to help with the outfit, makeup and hair. This gives me and Sue forty-five minutes for shower time - just enough time.

After what feels like forever, it's 3pm and I'm out of the shower. Sue helps me carefully put a robe on over my underwear. My muscles are already slightly achy but I don't think about it for very long. I'm too eager to see Alice.

Three dainty knocks sound from the entrance and me and Sue listen as Charlie answers the door to Alice. Usually she'll stop and chat to my father for a good twenty minutes, _at least_ , but today she's a girl on a mission.

My dad shouts "you girls have fun" with a laugh after she quickly greets him and makes her way towards where we are.

"We will." we all shout back simultaneously, causing us to giggle. After greetings and a bit of small talk, we begin. Alice pulls her IPod and docking station from her large purse. She sets it up on the vanity table, putting on a song that's in the charts at the moment, as background noise.

This isn't Alice's first time in here. When I first introduced Alice to this room she almost cried - happy tears, of course. She spent an hour being nosy and observing every aspect of the room. I didn't mind; it was something I could share with a girl friend. Angela hardly came round when we were friends and when she did, she wasn't interested in the new adaptations to the house.

Sue sits back on the chaise, leaving my care in Alice's very capable hands. She remains in the room the whole time, getting involved in girl talk. She also has to stay to help me dress, but I know that she'd be here with us even if that wasn't the case.

For the whole two hours I feel like a normal teenager. I'm spending time with my best friend and _'mom'._ I realise that today isn't just the passing of one milestone, but two. I'll be going on my first date, but I'm also acting like a normal teenage girl should be. It's the first time me and Alice have done something like this. Sue and I have done a similar process when she's helped me get ready for a get together at LaPush or something similar, but now I can include my best friend.

The smile on my face is permanent for the whole two hours.

First, they help me choose an outfit. It takes nearly an hour to decide on what I'm going to wear. By the end of that hour, I'm pretty certain all of my clothes have been pulled off their hangers and out of their drawers. Alice immediately rules out leggings, saying that I always wear them. Sue agrees, so they take control and begin searching through my wardrobe and drawers.

We all agree on one of the very few dresses that I own. It's a dark blue chiffon dress. It has a rounded neckline and is high low cut, coming to mid-thigh at the front. A beige fabric sash wraps around the waist and ties in a bow on the right side. I decide on a pair of beige ballet flats and a small beige clutch purse to go with it.

I only ever wear a minimal amount of jewellery. I do have my ears pierced, but rarely wear earrings. However, when Alice opens the velvet box that holds my very cherished sapphire stud earrings, she insists I wear them tonight. Charlie bought them for me on my 16th birthday. I've had them for over a year but I can count on one hand how many times I've worn them.

Alice argues with me about a jacket. I want to take one but she won't let me. She thinks Edward should give me _his_ coat when we are on our date. Sue's reaction to that statement is a contented sigh, followed by "Oh, how romantic". I, however, have a completely different reaction and laugh when she says this. It's ridiculous! Taking my own will be much easier.

In the end, I win - _kind of._ She _allows_ me to wear my beige long-sleeved bolero, only appeased when she sees how thin it is and comes to the conclusion that I may still be cold enough for Edward's.

Even though I'm freezing, wearing only my underwear and robe, Alice and Sue don't let me get dressed. I sit in my wheelchair in front of my vanity, as Alice messes with my hair. She styles it with loose curls before putting it in a simple half-up, half-down hairstyle.

A light chatter is carried on through the whole process. Neither of them mention the notes or messages from the past week, and I'm relieved. Last night, whilst on the phone to Edward, I was fretting about school the following week. My worrying was only placated when Edward reminded me that we are off for the next week for Spring break. I don't know how I forgot about that, or how I missed the excitement that is usually caused by the anticipation of school break. I guess I was a bit distracted though.

Alice moves me backwards before sitting in front of me to do my makeup. I have forewarned Alice of my sensitive skin and the dangers of wearing too much makeup. I have to say, I'm a little worried about this part. It'll be the first time in a while that I'll have more then foundation on my face.

It doesn't take her long to apply it. When she gives me permission to look up at the mirror, I don't recognise the girl in front of me.

I know that I _l_ _ook_ ill. I'm not a healthy looking person. I'm skinnier then what is considered natural, with protruding bones and thin limbs. My legs are like arms. _At least, that's the way I see it._ My thighs can't really be classed as thighs - more like an extension of my lower legs. Straight up and straight down.

My face shows the fatigue side of my illness. My eyes and cheeks are hollow looking. My eyes also look heavy, surrounded in darkness. Some days, especially when I'm crashing, I look like I've been punched in the face, due to the black eyes. My lips are almost always chapped and dry. And my skin is sickly pale. If it weren't for my blush, I'd resemble a corpse.

But right now, after Alice has worked her magic, I don't see any of that. My cheeks have a permanent glow, which I presume is blusher. My lips are glossy with a thin layer of lip gloss. My eyes don't seem to be showcasing my tiredness. They are alight with happiness. She's managed to hide the dark rings under my eyes better then I ever have. They are non-existent now. My eyelashes have a touch of mascara - just enough to extend them, but not too much where it irritates me - and my eyes are shaded with a tan colour.

Alice has done an excellent job. I haven't got it caked on. It is literally a touch of makeup. That smile that has been on my face all afternoon is officially stuck. There is nothing that could remove it now. I'll probably regret it later on, when my cheeks are in pain, but at this moment in time I don't really care.

I beckon Alice to come closer to me and as soon as she's within reach, I enclose her in the strongest hug I can possibly give. "Thank you." I repeat over and over in her ear.

Once I've released her, I turn to allow Sue to get a proper look. She gasps and covers her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "Oh Bella," she coos, "you look beautiful. Absolutely stunning." I blush, adding to the artifical colour that already tints my cheeks, and smile. I'm no good at recieving compliments. I never have been.

 _Finally_ I'm allowed to get dressed. Alice leaves the room, as per my request, while Sue helps me change. It takes a good twenty minutes to get everything on - I haven't worn a dress in a long time, so that is a bit of a challenge.

At 4:45pm I'm ready and exit my Beauty room. As Sue wheels me closer and closer to my father, who is stood in the living room doorway with a grinning Alice, his eyes widen. I see his moustache twitch and he reaches up to twist the end of it with one hand. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He tries again. "Be-" he chokes out before his voice catches in his throat, halting his words.

His eyes skip to the other women in the room, before looking at the floor nervously. I see his shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath before he raises his head to look at me again. "You... You look beautiful, Bells. So grown up." _And healthy._ I can almost hear his silent words.

He slowly shuffles closer to me. I hear Sue move away from the handles of my chair, and then a second later see her taking place beside Alice. He bends to hug me, and for once, he's not as cautious in his strength as he usually is. His arms tighten around my shoulders, his face pressed into my hair. I hook my arms lightly around him, relishing in his tight hold.

I struggle to fight back tears and by the way my father is shaking, I'd say he is too. It's a very emotional moment. When he pulls away, he clears his throat and straightens out his back. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down and remove the lump that has formed in the back of my throat.

I've been so caught up in my dad's response to seeing me, that I haven't realised how much time has passed. A knock on the door startles us all. My heart stutters and then beats at sonic speed, pounding against my ribcage.

Alice squeals, clapping her hands silently as Sue's face lights up, before they both scamper off into the living room. Charlie takes a big breath, straightening his back and puffing out his chest, before walking over to the door and opening it.

Stood at the door, looking more handsome then I have ever seen him, is Edward. He's dressed casual but also smart with a thin, dark red sweater, dark wash denim jeans, and a black leather jacket. His hair is a mess of bronze locks that sticks up in every direction, making me want to run my fingers through it to neaten it up - even though I know that nothing will straighten it out.

My heart stutters when he runs his own hand through his hair - a nervous gesture, I've noticed. Charlie reaches forward to shake Edward's hand in greeting, both of them saying a quick "Hello". My dad seems to take a momental pause, before stepping backwards and shuffling slowly out of the room - leaving us both alone for a minute.

I know that my father will want to speak to Edward before we leave, just to make sure he's okay with all the transfers. I hate that he has to though. I should be able to go on a date and not have to worry about my boyfriend lifting me from the car to my wheelchair and back. I shouldn't have to worry about anything but being with him. But that's not the case, unfortunately.

Edward's eyes widen when he sees me. He steps forward slowly, like he's in a daze, his eyes roaming over me. I can't stop the blush that fills me cheeks. "Bella... you... you look... _Wow!"_ he stammers. I smile and blush some more. By now I'm sure my whole face is beet red.

He takes another step closer to me wordlessly and as he begins to bend down towards me, a throat clearing interrupts. Our heads both snap up to see who it was. My father stands in the living room doorway, one eyebrow raised and a sly smirk on his face.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just wanted to have a quick word with you Edward before you leave." Charlie comments knowingly. I scowl at him, making it obvious I'm not happy with his interruption. He just smiles at me innocently before motioning for Edward to follow him into the kitchen.

When they go out of sight, Sue and Alice appear before me. Alice leans forward to hug me followed by Sue. Both wish me a good time. I thank them for their help and afterwards, Sue retreats to the living room. Alice, however, won't leave me until I promise to tell her everything. Only then does she go back to the living room.

I'm not left alone long. Charlie's talk won't take long at all. He only needs to make sure Edward is okay with lifting me in and out of the car. He is more than likely making sure Edward will drive suitably as well.

Traveling is a hard thing for me and often causes me pain and, sometimes, to crash. I haven't had to travel as far as I will tonight in a long time. I usually try to refrain from putting myself through it. The 20 minute or so drive to LaPush is often far enough for me. But, today is an exception, as I've acknowledged already.

Edward and my father exit the kitchen, both smiling happily. My nerves and excitement pick up again, knowing that it's time to leave. Charlie doesn't lean down to hug me goodbye, probably because we already had that emotional moment not too long ago. He passes me my purse that Sue had, his fingers tightening around mine briefly before letting go. "Be careful, Bells. Please?" he asks timidly. I smile and nod, blowing him a kiss.

I turn my chair to face the front door, and Edward. And it's just then that I wonder how I'm going to do this. How I'm going to make it to the car. I never leave the house in my wheelchair, seeing as it'll be put in the car almost straight away.

I don't have to worry long, a second after I turn, my father speaks up again. "Here, Edward, why don't you lift her, take her out to the car and I'll bring the wheelchair out for you." he suggests.

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward says before preparing to pick me up. Just before he lifts, his face turns slightly to mine, his brows furrowed. "Ready?" he asks quietly. I nod, keeping my eyes locked with his as I hook my arms around his neck. After that, I'm out of my chair and being carried to the awaiting Volvo.

Edward pauses in front of the passenger door and I take that as my cue to unhook my arm from around Edward's neck and reach out to open the door. I was expecting a clumsy and ungraceful transfer as Edward places me in the seat, but to my surprise, what happens is the complete opposite. He places me in the car expertly, with no problem.

He checks I'm comfy before lightly closing the door. Not much more then a minute later, I hear the boot door close a second before Edward gets in. He smiles over at me as he starts up the car. His eyes flicker to my house, causing me to look at it too. I do, just in time to see the back of my dad and the front door close.

Before I can even begin to turn my head back to face Edward, his hand is cupping my chin as he moves my head for me. As soon as he's got me facing him, he leans forward, pressing his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, inadvertently ruining the whole lips on lips thing, before I return it enthusiastically.

Edward is nearly the whole way out of his seat so he can reach me. I'd much rather lean into him as well, so we can meet half way, but that isn't happening any time soon.

Sooner then I like, Edward pulls away, sitting properly in his seat and putting his seat belt on. "Let's go!" he exclaims with a fervent smile as he pulls onto the road.

Once we are out of Forks, which doesn't take long, my excitement comes back tenfold. My eyes don't leave Edward a majority of the trip. I cannot stop staring at him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asks, as he reaches over to rest his hand on mine, about twenty-five minutes into the drive. I blush, _obviously_ taking my eyes off of Edward to look down at my lap, at our joined hands. But before long, my eyes are back on him. It's like I have no control over them. They are just drawn to him.

"Well... I think your exact words were _'Bella... you... you look... Wow!'_ I giggle, imitating him. He smirks and a light red blush spreads over his cheeks.

"Yes. Well, I was speechless. You look... _stunning._ " he breathes. He's silent before continuing. "Don't get me wrong, you look beautiful everyday, but tonight... what?" he asks, confused. I raise an eyebrow in question. _Why did he stop speaking?_ "You scoffed when I said that. Why?" he asks, his eyes bouncing between me and the road, so frequently that it starts to make me nervous. That can't be safe!

 _Did I?_

I remove my gaze from his enquiring one, looking back down to my lap. An uncomfortable feeling fills me and I realise that this is something I don't want to talk about - my insecurities.

"Bella?" he calls my name quietly. "You don't believe it, do you?" he asks, in a tone that tells me he already knows the answer. I shake my head hesitantly. "Bella, look at me." he demands. Timidly, I lift my head to do as he requests. His eyes are trained on my face. _How is he driving?_ "You _are_ beautiful, Bella. You may not see it, especially with all that you're going through, but _I_ do! You are _so_ beautiful." he says earnestly.

I don't even bother to hide my seemingly constant blush. And instead of brushing his compliment off with a shrug - which is my first instinct - I give him a small, shy smile in thanks. He smiles back, hopefully understanding that that's all he's getting from me for now.

"Eyes on the road, Cullen." I say with a smirk. He laughs loudly, then winks before he turns to look at the road. I think I let a little sigh of relief out when he does so.

The rest of the ride is accompanied by light conversation. We don't speak about anything too heavy, or too emotional. I wouldn't want to use up a large amount of energy on emotion before we even arrive at the restaurant.

Just as we enter Port Angeles, I start to get anxious, wanting to know where we are going. We drive down a road that's lined with buildings; shops, the occasional small terraced house and eateries.

We drive until the road comes to an end, bypassing all of the possible places we could be going. I feel my face contort, showing my confusion as I look to Edward. He just glances at me quickly and winks before concentrating on driving again.

At the end of the road, we turn into a public parking lot. Edward pulls into an empty space, relatively close to the entrance of the lot. When he turns the engine off we sit in silence for a while. I wait for a minute before I start to feel worried.

Edward sits unsettled, not looking at me. He runs his hands back and forth along his thighs, as if he's trying to wipe away sweat from his palms.

When I reach over and touch his arm gently, he jumps, like he forgot I was even here. "Are you okay?" I ask unsurely. "We have like ten minutes to get to wherever it is we are going."

"Eeerm... yeah I'm fine. I'm... I..." he trails off. Taking a deep breath, he turns to me, his eyes searching mine. For what, I don't know. "I have something for you." he says with a shaky voice.

"What is it?" I ask hesitantly. I hate recieving presents. With a trembling hand, he opens up the center console, and pulls out a small, black square box. There's a little blue ribbon tied into a bow on top of the box.

I hold my hand out to him, palm up. Edward gives it to me, but just as the box touches my palm, he pulls it back away. I cock an eyebrow at him. "I... I need you to keep an open mind, okay? If you don't like it, or if you're offended in any way, then I'll take it back. You don't have to feel like you need to keep it." he tells me.

Confused, I nod hesitantly, holding my hand back out to him. He takes a deep breath before passing me the gift. This time he doesn't pull it away from me.

I slowly pull the ribbon so it falls away, then I lift the lid of the box off. When I see what is nestled inside, I gasp and without my permission, my hand moves to cover my mouth. I can't think of anything to say at first. All I can do is stare at the gift in the box.

"Bella? Do you... do you like it?" Edward asks shyly. I look to him with tears in my eyes, not moving my hand away from my mouth. His face displays his vulnerability, and his concern. "You don't." he states matter-of-factly, his shoulders falling defeatedly. "I can have it back. It's fine." he says as he reaches forward to take the gift from my hand.

It's now that I realise I have to say something. So I pull the box out of his reach and move my hand away from my mouth. With tears still pooling in my eyes, I smile. Edward's disheartened face lights up as I do. He smiles back. "You like it?" he asks, a little more hope in his voice now.

"Edward, I... I _love_ it." I say as I stare back into the box. To my left, I hear his sigh of relief. I really do love it. What's not to love?

In the box is a beautiful necklace. It's a silver chain necklace. The pendant part is a silver circle with the words _'Love'_ , _'Hope'_ and _'Cure'_ engraved into it. Layed across the middle is a little silver spoon and hanging next to the spoon, in the middle of the circle, is a blue gem.

Blue is the colour to show support for ME sufferers.

Most people would think that having a spoon on a necklace is strange. But to someone who is disabled and/or a chronic illness sufferer, it is a symbol. The spoon theory is a disability metaphor. It's a new-ish theory. It was created to help others understand what it's like to live with a chronic illness. It makes it easier to explain.

Think of the spoons as energy. Let's say I had twelve spoons to start a day off. They have to last me the entire day. If I didnt sleep well the night before, I take one off. If I have a cold, I should take about four off (but that depends on how severe the cold is).

And then different activities throughout the day use up a certain amount of spoons. Getting out of bed and getting dressed take one. Showering, eating and surfing the Internet take two. Reading, watching TV and travelling take three. Going to school or a doctors appointment take four.

These all change depending on the person. Someone who isn't as severe as me, for example, will have a different number of spoons used on some of these activities to what I do.

How does Edward know what the spoon means? It's not like he was searching for a necklace for me and thought, _Oh that one with the spoon is perfect._ And I've never explained the theory to him or any of his family. "Do you know what the spoon means?" I ask, still admiring the necklace.

"Yes, I do." he says, taking me completely off guard. That is not the answer I was expecting. I turn to look at him fully. He has a shy smile on his face. "I read about it the other day on this article I was reading. Something about the spoon theory, so I looked it up. When I was trying to think of the perfect gift to get you, I browsed the Internet and found this. I figured it was perfect." he says.

"It is." I reply with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I know you don't wear a lot of jewellery, but I just had to get you this. It's not too heavy so the weight won't affect you and it's not too tight either." he informs me. I smile happily, blinking back tears. He has thought of everything.

"We best be going. Don't want to be late." he announces as he opens his door. A little less then two minutes later, he opens my door, and lifts me from the car.

I unintentionally whimper when a sharp shooting pain shoots from my pelvis to my shoulders. But I am determined to not let the date be ruined, so I swallow any further noises of pain, and remain silent until I'm sat in my chair.

Once I'm sat and am as comfy as possible, Edward takes the jewellery box from my hands. A couple seconds of shuffling sounds and then I feel my hair being swept over my shoulder and to my back. The cold metal of the necklace touches my neck, causing me to jump.

I reach over my shoulder to assist Edward, moving my hair out of the way. He runs his fingers along the chain, at the same time, they brush against my skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Once it's clasped and secure, I feel his hands move from the base of my neck. They glide slowly over my shoulders until there is no longer any physical contact between is.

I reach for my shoulder, to swipe my hair back, but Edward beats me to it. I feel him move my hair behind me, before he leans forward. With his lips hovering next to my left ear, he whispers, "I love you."

My heart does a hundred somersaults in my chest when he presses his lips to the side of my neck, before pulling back and standing up straight.

He walks beside me as we leave the parking lot and make our way back the down the street with all the buildings. I'm glad he's walking beside me instead of pushing me. I feel like we're more equal this way.

The backs of my legs are throbbing from the pressure of the car seat from that long journey. I'm so used to either my wheelchair or my father's car, that it was a shock to the system. And to be honest, I'm glad to be back in my own chair. It's familiar. And comfortable.

Edward begins to slow his steps, even to the point where I'm having to consider slowing down. "In here." he says, as he stops and reaches out for the handle of a red door. I look around me quickly before moving backwards so I can see the sign.

 _Bella Italia_

"Oooh Italian!" I say with a humongous smile on my face as I make my way closer to the door that Edward is now holding open. He chuckles at my reaction.

When we enter the restaurant, it feels like every pair of eyes has turned to me. I get that I'll draw attention to myself in my wheelchair, _I always do_ but it's still off putting. And I don't really go anywhere except school and hospitals, so it's not like I'm constantly exposed to it.

I feel my cheeks flame red with embarrassment but when I look up at Edward, I find that he's not interested in the people around us; his eyes are glued to me. Seeing his ease and complete oblivion gives me the courage to ignore the inquisitive stares.

Instead, while we wait at the host stand to be shown to our table, I survey the restaurants interior. There are large, floor to ceiling windows on either side of the red door. The whole place is dimly lit, the main source of light coming from the many glowing candles, flickering on each table, and the handful of chandeliers that hang from the ceiling.

The room is filled with dark walnut tables, and matching dark walnut chairs. Luckily, there is enough room between the table and chairs for my wheelchair to get through - I wonder if that's something Edward had taken into consideration when choosing a place for us to go, or if it's just a fortunate coincidence.

The clacking of heels on the hard wood floor brings me out of my observation of the room. A gorgeous, leggy, red-headed waitress approaches us. She wears a short sleeved mulberry purple shirt, a black vest and a short black pencil skirt. Her glossy red hair is curled and pinned up in a fancy updo. Her makeup is bold; thick, black eyeliner, fake eyelashes, dark purple eyeshadow, and a matching shade of lipstick. Very confident, and the complete opposite of me.

I catch the moment she notices Edward; her eyes widen and cheeks tint red, before her tongue peaks out to moisten her lips. She holds her head higher and straightens her back; pushing her _extremely_ obvious fake chest further out in the process - intentional or not, I don't know.

"Hello. Welcome to _Bella Italia._ I'm Amy, I'll be your server tonight. Have you made a reservation?" she says to Edwardin a sweet voice. The coy smile that follows makes me feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hi. Yes, we have. Cullen, table for two." Edward replies as he places his hand on my shoulder. I reach up to rest my hand on top of his, looking up at him with a smile. When I look back at Amy, it is obvious Edward's action has drawn her attention to me.

It is like she is noticing me for the first time. Like I was invisible before. She looks stunned for only a second before it is obvious she is struggling to fight the smirk on her face. She's not doing a very good job, either. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt; _is it really that comical for me to be seen with Edward?_

Now it's _me_ struggling to not lower my head in embarrassment and shame. But instead of giving in to my bodies way of hiding, I reach up to play with my new necklace. It's comforting in some way.

I feel Edward's hand squeeze my shoulder ever so slightly. Not enough to hurt me, but enough for me to realize. However, when I look up at him, his focus isn't on me - and I'm glad to not be on the recieving end of this particular look. His anger filled, dagger shooting, squinted into slits, hateful glare is directed at Amy. She's just too busy trying not to laugh to notice. _He is obviously_ not _amused._

She hiccups (in attempt to hide a giggle), loud enough for only the three of us to notice, before she composes herself completely. The amused smile that remains on her face is enough to let us know that she still finds this whole situation ridiculous.

She turns the page of the large book on the host stand, searching for us. "Yes, here we are. Table for two. Would you like to follow me, please?" she says, before turning on her heel and heading across the restaurant. As we follow, it is relatively obvious she is adding a little extra swing to her hips.

She stops at a table surrounded by empty tables, which makes me happy. To say it's a Saturday evening, the restaurant isn't very busy. And thankfully, our table is in the part of the restaurant that is hardly filled.

Edward steps ahead of me to remove a chair out of the way. I move myself into the empty space. When he goes to tuck the chair under a table that's close by, Amy stops him. "We don't allow chairs to be moved unless there's a large party in need of more seats." she says, placing her hand on Edward's bicep, halting his movements.

"I'm sure you can make an exception." he replies through clenched teeth as he shrugs her away and places the chair down. He finally sits in the seat opposite me. Amy looks taken aback by Edward's hostile attitude.

"Here are your menus. I'll be back over shortly to take your order." she rushes out, before making a hasty escape. I remove my bolero, before browsing the menu. The clacking of our waitresses heels indicates her return five minutes later. "Are you ready to order?" she asks Edward, rudely ignoring me.

"Bella?" Edward offers me to go first, reaching over to clasp my hand in his. I see Amy's eyes narrow at our joined hands before she reluctantly turns to me with her pad and pen in hand.

"I'll have the Carbonara, please." I say with a smile - _It's best to be the bigger person._ Amy, with a grimace, copies my order down before turning to Edward.

"And I'll have the Lasagne." Edward says, not bothering to look up at her. I guess he's still pissed off from earlier. She stands idly for a second, like she's waiting for something, then huffs as she writes down his order.

"Anything to drink?" she asks us. Both of us order a Coca-Cola. She writes them down before walking away, before I have the chance to thank her. Edward's eyes follow her, glaring.

"Hey, Edward." I say soothingly, rearranging our hands so our fingers are intertwined on top of the table. His attention returns to me, his eyes softening as his face relaxes. "Don't worry about her, okay?"

Edward closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before opening them again. There is so much emotion swimming in his emerald eyes. So much sadness, anger and love.

"Sorry." he mumbles, ashamed. The tips of his ears turn red and he lowers his head briefly. When he's looking into my eyes once more, he continues speaking. "I just hate how people treat you. It makes me so angry." he says, his fingers tightening around mine to the point of pain. I try to pull my hand away, which gives Edward the incentive to loosen his grip. He mumbles a "sorry" but I dismiss the pointless apology with a quick squeeze of his hand.

"Edward, _please_ don't let it get to you. I'm used to it. I don't want you to worry." I tell him. The truth is, I'm not used to it. The way people treat me because of my wheelchair and my illness affects me greatly, but I'll feel much better if I know that Edward isn't being affected by it all too.

"I'm sorry. I'll let it go for now. It just angered me when she reacted the way she did to seeing you in your chair. And then the way she treated you once we were at our table. I don't understand how people can be so malicious." he says. Realisation hits me and I can't help but giggle. Edward's expression goes from angry and upset to confused and amused in a matter of seconds.

"What? What's so funny?" he asks. I can't get a word out straight away, I'm laughing too hard. A couple of minutes later, I'm calm enough to explain my sudden change in emotion.

"Edward..." I giggle before composing myself once more. "The way she was acting once we were here isn't because of my wheelchair. That was the case when she first saw me but I am _absolutely certain_ her behaviour just now was because you weren't paying her any attention." I finally manage to say.

At Edward's arches eyebrow, and still confused expression, another round of giggling begins. My stomach starts to hurt. "Edward..." I try explaining again, "she was flirting with you. Trying to get you to look at her. But you weren't giving her the light of day. And I guess she blamed me for that."

Both of Edward's eyebrows raise now, his mouth dropping open to form an 'O' shape. I have to hold in another giggle; my stomach is going to feel really bruised if I begin that again.

Edward turns to look around again, at Amy, who is stood at the host stand. His nose twitches, his face turning into a grimace before he looks to me again with a smirk. "She's too fake. I prefer my women more natural." he says.

"Women?" I ask with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Woman." he murmurs quietly, staring deeply into my eyes. I feel my cheeks burn with a blush as he picks up my hand and leans forward to kiss the back of it.

We are so lost in the moment that neither of us notice Amy returning with our drinks. "Here you go." she says cheerily. Her sudden change in demeanor causes Edward to actually look at her this time. The dazzling smile she gives him shows her satisfaction that he's looking at her.

"Thank you." he says warily, his eyes skipping to me. The look on his face makes me laugh and I have to cover it with a cough when Amy looks at me like I have three heads. She smiles widely at Edward before practically skipping off.

"Ummm... what was _that?"_ he asks me. I can finally allow myself to laugh without insulting her, and I do.

"It seems that you have an admirer." I giggle. He glances around the room, and when he doesn't see Amy, he sighs in relief.

A few minutes later our meals are delivered to our table, by a smiling Amy. I swear, even though she most likely doesn't have ME, her cheeks will be sore later from all that smiling.

As we eat, we talk. I'm surprised about how much we have to talk about. I've known Edward for nearly three months and we've gotten to know each other well. But we still have so much more to learn about.

I learn more about him, as he does about me. More of our likes and dislikes, places we've been and would like to go, family traditions. We also, unexpectedly, talk about my illness. I have thought about this since Edward asked me on a date; would my illness come up in conversation? Would it ruin the date?

But when Edward asked me something about it, I wasn't afraid of answering. And he wasn't uncomfortable in asking. Everything we spoke about fit easily into our conversations. The subjects just flowed smoothly from one to the next.

Amy places our desserts on the table. They look so good that I don't even bother to check her behaviour this time. I just mumble a "Thank you" as I stare lovingly at the glorious masterpiece in front of me.

I thought I wouldn't have room to eat a dessert after that delicious Carbonara, but Edward persuaded me. So now, sitting in front of me is 'Cookie Dough Al Forno' and it looks mouthwatering.

As I go to raise a mouthful of the dessert, I catch Edward's focus on me. He's smirking but looks a tad bit dubious at the same time. "Are you gonna eat all that?" he asks doubtfully. I look down at my plate. I'll admit, the dish is rather large, but it looks too good to waste any. Though I probably won't eat it all.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, are you thinking of eating all of yours, _as well as_ finishing whatever I don't eat?" I ask as I point at his dessert, which is exactly the same as mine.

"Duh, Bella. I'm male. I have like five stomachs or something like that." he says in mock seriousness, just before he takes a large mouthful of the cookie dough dessert.

He moans as he tastes it. "Wow. You're going to love that. Here." he says as he puts his spoon down and picks up mine. He collects some on the spoon and holds it up to my mouth. I hesitate for only a second, then lean forward slightly to eat it. My eyes close and I can't help the moan that escapes me when I taste it. _Heaven!_

I only open my eyes when I hear a throat clearing and chair shifting. I look at Edward, who is looking at his dessert uncomfortably, avoiding my eyes. _What's wrong?_

Deciding to lighten the mood - _hopefully -_ I start up another conversation. "So..." I begin, to gain his attention. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, like he's calming himself, before he looks at me finally. "I have something that's been playing on my mind for the last couple of weeks." I confess.

Edward raises an eyebrow in question as he takes another bite. "I've been meaning to ask you, but keep forgetting." _Or finding excuses not to._ "When I was off school the week before last, after the St. Patrick's party, and we were texting... Remember? You were in Biology?" I ask. When he nods I continue. "Well, you said something that confused me. When you mentioned using Skype and I asked what made you so sure I'd prefer that, you said-" I say and am interrupted as Edward finishes off my sentence.

" _Oh trust me. I know you would._ " he recalls quietly, with a smirk.

"Exactly! What did you mean by that?" I ask desperately. He sits, staring at me, and not answering my question. _Ugh! How infuriating!_ I take another bite of food as I wait.

"You really wanna know?" he asks. I nod eagerly, but then I have to rest my head back on my headrest when a sudden wave of fog clouds my mind momentarily. It slips away after a few moments.

"You talk in your sleep." he says simply. And my stomach fills with dread as my cheeks heat in embarrassment. _Oh no!_ I must've said something at a time when he's been in the room as I'm sleeping, that indicated my thoughts about him. _Oh, how embarrassing._

I groan as I lean my head back and close my eyes. I can hear Edward chuckling, but I don't bother raising my head to glare at him like I want to. Instead, I remain where I am. "Hey, Bella. Don't worry about it. I find it flattering that you find me irresistible." he says smugly.

"Ugh," I groan, "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" I lift my head to look at him eventually. The smug smile on his face makes me narrow my eyes at him - all in good nature, of course.

"Afraid not, Swan. Afraid not." he says with a smirk.

We finish our desserts, well Edward does, and then call Amy over to ask for the check. As much as I don't want this date to end, it has to. I can feel myself becoming more and more fatigued as the minutes tick by. The aching in my limbs is beginning to increase as well.

Edward will not let me contribute to the bill at all. He refuses any of my offered money, and pays for it all on his own. I put my money away and attempt to put my bolero on, ready to leave. I fail miserably when my shoulders click simultaneously. I gasp in pain and drop the item of clothing in my hand.

Edward rushes round to help me. He bends down to pick it up off the floor, and then holds one hand to steady me, as I lean forward ever so carefully. With his other hand, he helps me put the bolero on and then sit back into my chair again. I thank him.

When I go to take my wheelchair off its brake, I realise it's already been done. I'm confused for only a second before I notice Edward is behind me, ready to push. I go to say that he doesn't have to, but he beats me to it and tells me to relax. So I do.

I'm too exhausted to argue anyway. When we get outside, the cold evening air chills me and I shiver. Through my tiredness, I'm aware of another layer being put over me. I open my eyes wider, to see clearer. Edward is stood in front of me, laying his leather jacket over my front. _Huh. Who would've guessed it? Alice was right._ He smiles softly at me, before moving behind me again.

It takes a few minutes to get to the car. I'm already half asleep before Edward even begins lifting me. I can't prevent the whimper from leaving my lips, or the tear from leaking out of my eye when the pain radiates down my spine and into my legs.

Edward murmurs words of comfort as he places me into the car. He fastens the seat belt round me before laying the leather jacket on me once more and closing the door. A couple minutes later, he gets in and quickly turns the heater on in the car before driving out of the parking lot.

The ride back home is drastically different to the ride there. We don't speak much, just watch as the lights turn into trees as they zoom past my window. It's peaceful. Edward holds my hand the whole drive.

I doze off a couple of times, but not for long. I don't know how I keep waking up, but I do. It's like my body wants to sleep, but my brain won't let me. And I think it's because I want to cherish this date for as long as possible.

As we pass the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, I look over to Edward and sigh. In response he pouts. Both of us are sad that this is so close to coming to an end.

Edward pulls up onto the curb outside my house, cutting off the engine. He sits idly for a few moments, playing with my hand he's been holding in his. "Thank you for coming out tonight." he says finally.

I smile. "Thank you for asking me." I say as I squeeze his hand. He smiles. "I had a really nice time."

"Me too." he says as he turns to fully face me, my hand still in his. His stares at me for a long time, his eyes racing between my eyes and my lips. I want him to lean forward - to kiss me - but he doesn't. I really wish I could lean towards him. I wish I could initiate it.

He continues to stare, his eyes flicking back and forth. After an undetermined amount of time, I've had enough. Instead of waiting, I pull him forward with the hand he seems scared to let go of. He lurches towards me but braces himself just in time to stop himself from crushing me.

Now he is nearly the whole way out of his seat, and practically sat on the center console. "Much better." I say. He laughs before propping himself with one hand on my head rest, and the other cupping my cheek.

And then he kisses me. I forget about my fatigue and my pain, and everything else I want to forget about in this moment.

Bravely, I open my mouth and run my tongue lightly over Edward's lips. He freezes in surprise for a second, and I open my eyes to meet his startled ones. It's only for a second though. Edward moans as he closes his eyes and opens his mouth. His tongue pokes out to meet mine and soon, they're mingled together in an intimate dance.

A sharp cramping pain in the side of my neck tells me that it's time to stop, after a couple of minutes. That, and my need to breath. Reluctantly I pull away, my breathing ragged. Edward is in the same state.

"Wow." he exhales, a look of awe on his handsome face.

"Wow indeed." I say with a giggle. Our perfect moment is disrupted when the cramp in my neck worsens. I can't stop my face from scrunching up in pain.

"Right. Time to get you inside." he says. He goes back to his seat before getting out of the car. A few seconds later, he's round at my side, opening the door.

When he lifts me, my spine audibly clicks. We both wince; me in pain, and him because of the noise. He carefully walks to the front door, and it opens without either of us having to knock. This means only one thing: my dad was watching out for us. This thought makes me worry how _much_ he saw.

Charlie steps aside to let us through. The house is silent. Not even the TV is on to provide a low buzz of sound. The silence makes me wonder if my father has just turned the TV off as we pulled in, or if he _has_ been watching out for our return.

"Hey kids. Did you have a good time?" Charlie asks, a nervous shake to his voice. I can't imagine how hard it must've been for my father the last couple hours, knowing I was away and not being with me.

I hum and nod slowly, my eyes fluttering closed against my best attempts to keep them open. Edward replies "yes" as he comes to a stop, unsure of what to do with me. "You can take her up to her room, son. Do you mind if I go get her chair from your car?" Charlie says, surprising me enough to open my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks. Charlie nods, taking a step towards the front door. "Okay. Yeah that's fine, go ahead. It's unlocked."

As my dad leaves the house, Edward begins walking up stairs. He nudges my door open with his foot, walks over to my bed and carefully places me down. He makes sure I'm comfy, then crouches down next to me.

I'm so tired that I have to frequently close my eyes for prolonged periods of time. I fight the fatigue that is working so hard to pull me under. At least until Edward goes.

"You wanna do this again sometime?" he asks playfully as he strokes the palm of my hand that rests on the mattress beside me with his fingers.

"Definitely." I say weakly. You can hear the fatigue in my voice. I close my eyes for a few seconds, and when I open them again, I see Edward beginning to stand up. Slowly, but with determination, I close my fingers around his, unwilling to let him leave.

He smiles as he leans down. His soft lips press to mine. I try, I _really do_ try, to respond and kiss him back. But I'm so tired that I can't make my lips work the way I want them too.

Pulling back only a centimeter, Edward smiles, like he understands that I wanted to, but couldn't. He kisses my forehead tenderly. "I love you, Bella." he whispers, his breath fanning over my face.

"I love you, too." I whisper. I'm so quiet that I even struggle to hear myself.

Edward begins pulling back, to stand up. This time I let him go, unable to hold my hand around his any longer. "Can I come by tomorrow? To see how you are?" he asks. I try to respond, try to nod or say "yes", but I'm too tired to do any of that. Instead, I smile. A lazy, weak, but happy smile.

Unable to fight the strength of the fatigue any longer, I succumb to sleep. Before my eyes close for the last time, I see Edward's crooked smile, and I know that this day was a good one.

 **A/N: The end.**

 **Just kidding! Don't worry, I have plenty more planned. We aren't done just yet.**

 **I'm not sure if I should continue putting image links at the bottom of chapters. I checked the other day and it seems that the links aren't working. So for this chapter I won't put any on. However, if you'd like image links for Bella's outft or anything, then just add it to your review and I'll put it in the authors note on the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. I'm going to stop promising times for updates, they never seem to go to plan. See ya next time! Make sure you leave a review!!**

 **KS.reader**


	19. Chapter 19: Company

**A/N: Hello again. Hope you've all been well. I've not been the best. Had a cold that's really affected me. I won't go into loads of detail about it but I crashed again. _But,_ I'm back with a new chapter for you. And I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it! As always, thank you for reviewing... means a lot.**

 **Jansails - Thank you for correcting me on my spelling mistake. I've just corrected it. And thanks for informing me about the links. I'll be trying that in this chapter.**

 **There are a few things I want to say before you begin reading the chapter:**

• **May is M.E. awareness month. If you see any posts on Facebook or whatever socail media you use, could you maybe share them, please. It would be a help to raising awareness.**

• **#MillionsMissing is a global campaign for ME health equality. It was started in May 2016. So every May 12th since then, in cities around the world, there is a global protest. Sufferers of M.E. gather together to join the protest. They put themselves through hell to sit out all day, and most if not all of them, will pay a horrible price for being there (they'll crash). Shoes are placed all over the ground with notes attached including a sufferers information; their name, age, how long they've been ill and something they miss from their healthy life - _or something along those lines_. The shoes and notes are to represent the millions of people missing from society. The reason I am telling you this is because, if you're out on May 12th and you see this campaign, hopefully you'll remember this and know what it's about. This link is to the official campaign page. It lists all the cities and countries that are holding a protest: ****https/millionsmissing** DOT **meaction** DOT **net**

 **I'll leave you the image links for last chapter below:**

• **Bella's date dress - https/www** DOT **lilyboutique** DOT **com/simpler-times-high-low-contrast-sash-dress-in-blue-beige**

• **Bella's necklace - https/themighty** DOT **com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/xJessica-Diamond-article-photo-for-The-Mighty-1.jpg.pagespeed.ic.uY63ID4hf5** DOT **jpg**

 **Sorry for the long Author's Note, but here we are. Chapter 19. Enjoy and _please_ review. I cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 19: Company

"There we go... Is that better?" Sue asks me as she removes the last bobby pin from my hair. I nod silently in response, sighing in relief. _That's much better._ She runs her fingers through my hair, loosening the few remaining curls.

"Next time, I'll try and do this before you go to sleep." she says regrettably. When Sue arrived this morning, she was horrified that she had forgotten about my hair, make up and clothes, having left before I got back. I was still dressed in everything I had been when she left, though someone had removed my shoes. Soon after she had said hello, and noticed the state I was in, she immediately began apologising. I've lost count of the amount of "sorry's" I've heard in the last thirty minutes.

My eyes meet hers in the mirror of my vanity. "Sue, seriously. Don't worry about it." I assure her, _again_. Sue smiles and pats my hand as she walks forward to put away the hair clips she has just removed.

Slowly, she turns to face me, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans against the table. "So... I take the fact that you didn't correct my 'next time' comment, that things went well last night? There will be a second date?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and a grin. She knows the answer to this already, I'm sure.

I blush and smile - a big, ear-to-ear, toothy smile. "Of course. It couldn't have gone better. Well, except for this waitress, but that was nothing." I reply, lowering my eyes briefly when I mention her. Sue cocks an eyebrow in curiosity, but doesn't hound me for any more information.

"Do we need to get you dressed for anything today, or do you want get into some comfies?" Sue asks as she begins wheeling me towards the washroom.

"Well Edward's coming by today so I best get dressed." I answer.

As Sue steps around me to prepare the shower, she looks at me and winks. "Oh, he is?" she says with a smirk. I laugh and nod in response.

 **{o0o}**

 _Ding_ I pause the movie to check my phone. When I saw _'Man on Fire'_ was just beginning on TV, I was reminded of mine and Edward's debate at the party two weeks ago. I'm just over 20 minutes into the movie.

I smile as I read the text from Edward: **_Hi. How are you feeling today? x_**

 ** _Hey. Surprisingly well actually x_**

And that's true. I thought I'd be crashing after the date but I don't feel any different then I do on one of my 'normal' days. I feel as fatigued as I usually do, and the dull throb is present in my legs - but that's an everyday occurrence for me. I am quite shocked. However, I know not to get my hopes _too_ high. It is only 10:40 in the morning, after all.

 ** _Good :D What you up to?_**

 ** _Watching the best Denzel movie of all time._**

 ** _So you're watching Training Day then?_**

 ** _Pfft. No. Man on Fire, of course._**

 ** _Whatever *Rolling my eyes* Can I come b_** ** _y?_**

 ** _Yeah. If you're quick I'll leave the movie paused for you._**

 ** _Yes pls. See you in a few ;)_**

 ** _See you soon x_**

As I lock my phone, staring off into space, a throat clearing brings me out of my daze. Charlie is stood next to my recliner, a single eyebrow raised in question. "What?" I ask, clueless of why he's looking at me like that.

"You've been grinning like you just won the lottery for the past 10 minutes or so." he tells me. I blush and look down at my phone in my lap. "Everything okay?" he asks, and I don't even have to look at him to know that he's smirking - I can hear it in his voice.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Edward will be here soon, is that okay?" I ask hesitantly, only now realising that I haven't actually asked if he can come round.

Charlie moves to sit in his arm chair. "Sure it is." He stares at the TV for a few moments before he slowly turns back to me. "Ummm... you gonna press play Bells? Or are we gonna sit staring at Denzel's scarred hands for the rest of the day?" he asks sarcastically, referring to the paused screen.

I give him my best "stop-being-a-smartass" look before I sigh. "I'm gonna wait for Edward to get here." I inform him.

Just over ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door. My face splits into a smile as Charlie gets up to answer the door. I hear their "hi's" and the door close.

I hate that my back is to the living room door. I have to wait for Edward to come to me. "Hello beautiful." I hear, as well as feel, Edward's words as he whispers them into my right ear. My smile seems to grow impossibly bigger. I turn my head to the right so I can see him.

"Hi." I breathe before he leans in slightly to give me a chaste kiss on the lips - too chaste for my liking. He pulls back and sits down on the end cushion of the couch closest to me. He grabs my hand, linking our fingers together with a content smile. I feel thankful that there isn't much of a gap between my recliner and where Edward is sat. I swear, if my smile gets any wider I'll look like a relative of the Joker.

"So, how are you _really_ feeling?" he asks seriously. Confused for a second, my brain fumbles to understand what he means. He's already asked me this on text, _right?_

"Good. I feel fine." I tell him, trying to convey the truth into my words. His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, disbelief and shock clear on his face.

"You meant that? I just thought you were trying to make me feel better. I've been _really_ worried about what affect last night might've had on you." he says, his voice becoming quieter towards the end.

My heart swells at his confession, my cheeks flaming red. "I'm fine, _really_." I say as I squeeze his hand. "I'm as shocked as you are. I thought I'd be crashing, but so far I'm good. Fingers crossed I stay this way." I chuckle humourlessly. Edward squeezes my hand in comfort.

For the next two hours or so we watch the rest of _Man on Fire_. When Edward confessed to being a Denzel Washington fan, I didn't realise how _big_ of a fan he was. Even though this isn't his favourite Denzel movie, he can still quote a large amount of the lines. Me and my dad sit laughing, entertained as Edward says the lines of the characters perfectly in time, and even with some accents. I'll never be able to watch this movie again without being reminded of today.

 **{o0o}**

"Oh, I hate you watching this movie, Bells." my dad complains from his recliner. I glare at him through my tears. I look up at Edward, who is now perched on the arm of my chair, trying to comfort me and calm me down. He looks a little scared as he cautiously rubs my shoulder.

A few minutes later, I'm still sobbing quietly. My father stands up with a huff. "That's enough now Bella. Stop the crying, it's not good for your health. It's not real. It's just a movie." he grumbles as he makes his way out of the room.

It's my fault. I get like this everytime I watch _Man on Fire_. If you've watched it, you'll understand my tears and utter heartbreak. My dad's right, I shouldn't be watching movies that make me so emotional.

I start to calm down eventually... nearly ten minutes after the movie has finished. I can feel Edward's body shaking beside me, and when I look at him it's quite obvious he is trying to hide his laughter. I scowl at him, blushing a deep red.

When Edward sees my face he stops laughing... or tries to at least. "Don't laugh. I saw you tearing up at the end too." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. He quickly stops laughing, his cheeks tinting red slightly. My pout quickly slips away at the sight of him blushing.

When the smirk creeps onto my face without my permission, Edward narrows his eyes playfully. "You have no right to judge, with the state you were just in." he says accusingly. I can't help but laugh. Edward is soon laughing along with me.

Our laughter eventually dies down, and we both sit silently; Edward still on the arm of my recliner, our hands clasped together. I lean my head on his side for a minute, knowing I won't be able to keep my neck at this angle for long. Closing my eyes, I relish in our closeness. My head against his side, his arm over the back of the recliner, his hand softly stroking my hair, and our hands clasped together against his thigh.

It seems we never get moments like this. We can't cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie, like most couples. We can't sit close together, like we want to. It's upsetting but can't be helped, so I want to take advantage of these opportunities as much as possible.

Sooner then I fancy, I'm straightening my neck, leaning my head back into the cushion. I glance at Edward to see him staring at me adoringly. The blush that follows is inevitable, but I need to get used to blushing around him. It seems to be a frequent occurrence.

"You know... it's not bad that you got a little emotional at the end of that movie." I tell him with a small smirk. He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "It's true! It's okay to show _some_ sensitivity, you know. Even if you are a guy." I taunt as I poke at his ribs. He laughs, trying to pull away as he swipes at my finger. He catches it mid-poke then lifts it to his lips.

He pecks the tip of my finger before leaning down and softly pressing his lips to mine. It's a gentle, innocent kiss, but just as perfect as all the ones before.

"Either of you want a drink?" My father's voice startles us and we rapidly pull apart. Both of our faces flush. Edward smiles awkwardly behind me, to where I assume my father is stood. Slowly, he slips from beside me and goes back to his seat.

 _So much for relishing in the moment._

 **{o0o}**

Sunday seemed like my body giving me a luxury before crushing me. Sunday was like the calm before the storm. My body gave me false hope on Sunday.

I was fine. Edward stayed a couple more hours after the movie before he had to go home for Sunday dinner with his family. Sunday evening I was relaxed, happy to be spending some worry free time with my father. For some time, I felt normal - ignoring the fact that I am disabled.

When I woke Monday, I realised that I'd let my hopes get too high. I'd let my guard down. I'd been stupid and thought I'd evaded a crash.

I hadn't.

My body mislead me.

Monday was the beginning of my payback for going on that date. Monday was my bodies way of telling me I shouldn't have done it. But I don't care. I'd do it again and again, no matter the consequences. I can't put my life on hold for this illness, like I have been doing. I need to have a good quality of life. Actually, I just need to have a life. Of any kind.

I woke Monday, unable to move much. I couldn't lift my arms from where they lay at my side on the mattress. I couldn't wiggle my toes. I couldn't shake my head. The most I could do was open and close my mouth, which was a slight help for when Charlie had to feed me.

My father isn't one for lecturing me much about pushing it, causing a crash. He knows that it's never my fault - with the exception of the assignment back in January at the Cullen's house. He understands that the M.E. in my body likes to punish me for using any large amount of energy, sometimes for using hardly any.

But this time, he has spoken numerous times about my emotional state after the movie yesterday. And I tend to agree with him. If I hadn't got so upset, maybe I wouldn't be crashing at all. That could've been the trigger. However, we'll never know.

All of Monday I spend in my bed, fatigued, in agony and unable to move. My nerves all across my body feel like they're burning. I do nothing but stare at the ceiling above me, and occasionally listen to music.

Tuesday isn't much better. I'm in the same state. The only difference being, I can't remember blocks of the day. My memories are in chunks, and that is probably due to long periods of brain fog I no doubt experienced. I remember Charlie telling me that both Edward and Alice had called, worried about me, and he told them I wasn't in a good way. I remember being fed. I remember seeing Sue briefly. And I remember pain. Intense, blinding pain that was everywhere.

By Wednesday I'm slowly starting to come out of the crash. However, I don't get my hopes up, not even attempting to use any red energy at all. I spend the day in bed, sometimes listening to music and talking to Edward and Alice via text messages.

My pain is still intense, but not as bad as what I remember from Tuesday. The fatigue is still strong, and I spend a lot of the day sleeping. I can move my arms and wiggle my toes, though I still have trouble moving my head from side to side.

Thursday I feel like I'm slowly returning to my usual self. I'm still overly fatigued and in a bit more pain then usual, but I'm more aware and am up for visitors.

Sue comes by early in the morning with Leah and Seth. They aren't allowed in my room as I'm still in the crash a bit, but I can hear them playing downstairs. Sue helps me wash from my bed, so I don't have to go all the way down stairs, and to the shower.

Once done, she helps me change into a black tank top and grey sweat shorts before situating me back under the covers comfortably. To my surprise, Edward enters my bedroom just as I wake up from a nap around midday.

He strolls in like nothing is any different, lightly kisses my cheek and then sits in the chair beside my bed. He pulls out his school work and starts doing homework he was given over Spring break.

I can't do mine just yet, but I don't mind watching him as he does his. He bites the end of his pen when he's thinking. He runs his fingers through his hair when he's struggling with something. When he's writing long paragraphs, concentrating on the words he's writing, his tongue peaks out at the corner of his mouth adorably. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

He keeps me company for the rest of Thursday. He speaks to me as he does his school work, but sometimes the silence (when he's concentrating) is welcome. When he takes breaks from the work or stops all together, we talk about this and that, and just random topics.

He lounges back in the chair, sometimes propping his feet up on the edge of my bed. Occasionally he'll be sat forward, leaning towards me and he'll spontaneously grasp my hand. He acts like I'm not crashing. He treats me as if I'm normal.

Following Thursday's events, Edward seems to make it his mission to come by and spend time with me as much as he possibly can. On Friday, he arrives earlier then he did Thursday, and he does the same Saturday and Sunday too.

Over all of these days, excluding Sunday, I don't feel any better or worse then what I did Thursday. I feel a bit more fatigued then usual and my limbs are more achy. But that doesn't stop Edward from coming by to keep me entertained.

He spends some of the time doing homework on Sunday, even helping me with mine by asking me the questions and filling in the answers I give him. We don't do that for too long and I don't complete much of it, but at least I, _we_ , made a start.

We spend time talking about random topics. We watch movies on my laptop and listen to music. He even brings a guitar from his house on Saturday, and makes up silly songs to made up chord sequences. He reads my book to me, and also makes me look at some of his comics that he 'used to love'. I think the _used to_ is a bit of a lie, but I don't pull him up on it. I just let him think I believe him.

Overall, he makes my crash recovery much more bearable. I know there were times throughout the four days he kept me company that I wasn't a desire to be around. I go through stages of being a bit cranky due to the pain and fatigue. There were times where he had to repeat himself because of my brain fog. There were times he'd just stay while I slept, though I have no idea what he did during those times.

My father seems to be happy that Edward comes by to keep my company. He checks on us regularly, a happy smile almost always gracing his lips. I hear Sue and the kids multiple times while Edward is here. I can hear them playing and laughing downstairs.

On Saturday, Leah sneaks into my room - knowing she shouldn't be in here - so she can come and see Edward. She took a liking to him at the St. Patrick's day party a couple weeks ago, saying he had dreamy eyes. I ignorantly choose to believe she also wanted to come and see me, though I know that's more then likely not the case.

It's now Sunday, late afternoon. Edward has to leave soon, to go back home. We are at school tomorrow so he can't stay too long. He is sat on his usual chair, and I am led in bed. I've not long woken up from a nap, so we are currently sat in silence. We've had quite a few of these moments over the past few days. Moments where we just sit/lay in complete and utter silence, looking at each other, holding hands.

I have the urge to do something, or at least ask _him_ to do something. I've wanted to since he started coming in here on Thursday. Stealing a deep, steadying breath, I tug on his hand that's holding mine against my bed. He doesn't seem to notice, and I know that's because I'm still slightly weak due to my crash. I tug a bit harder, and finally gain his attention. He raises an eyebrow in question, obviously not wanting to break the silence.

"Lie down." I whisper softly as I tug on his hand once more. He looks confused for a few seconds. There is no other way for me to express what I want him to do. It's not like I can just shift my body weight over. I tug on his hand _again_ , more forcefully this time. "Come and lie down." I say, adding some volume to my voice.

His eyes widen in alarm as he starts to shake his head. "No." he says firmly. I frown. "Bella, it'll hurt you. I will not purposely hurt you." he adds, spoken just as firmly as his initial answer. I huff and pull on his hand again.

"Please? Just move me over slightly and then lie down. Please?" I try again. I see his resolve slowly slipping. He shakes his head again, looking away from my eyes. I squeeze his hand to gain his attention. When I get it, I stick my bottom lip out and flutter my eyelashes for good measure. He sighs and slowly begins to rise from his seat.

"Infuriating girl. Stupid lips. Stupid eyes." I hear him grumbling quietly to himself. I can't stop the giggle that erupts from me, causing Edward to playfully scowl. This just increases my amusement and giggles. "Are you sure?" he asks, deadly serious now. I nod, my breath quickening as I prepare for the pain.

Edward slides his hand into the right places for a lift and then swiftly and carefully, shifts me to the right slightly. He hasn't moved me much, just closer to the edge to provide him more room. The areas he grasped throb from the sensitivity of my body. It hurts but I manage to not cry, instead closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

When the pain settles, I open my eyes to see Edward stood watching me with a pained expression. He says sorry, and shakes his head as he goes to sit back down in the chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask accusingly. He shakes his head.

"Bella, I am not lying down. I've already hurt you, and I am _not_ doing it again." he says. It's my turn to shake my head.

"Nuh-uh. Get on this bed. Now." I demand, surprising both of us with the authority in my voice. He can't do anything but smirk, making me smile at him. With an exaggerated sigh, he stands and then slowly lowers himself to the bed.

Our bodies are closely aligned next to each other. I can't do much to help us get into a comfier position, but I wonder why Edward has frozen. After a few more seconds of consideration, he carefully shifts, being mindful of me. Without knocking me or hurting me, he turns onto his right side. He props his head in his hand as he rests his elbow on the pillow beside my head. His other hand grabs mine that rests on my stomach, linking out fingers together.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

"Perfect." I whisper, grinning.

Keeping his head in the air, he slowly lowers the hand that was propping him up, his arm resting against my pillow. I feel his fingers playing with the hair at the top of my head. Hesitantly, he begins lowering his head to mine. Stopping with his lips a breath away, he stares into my eyes, silently asking for permission that he doesn't need.

I give a tiny nod anyway, and he finally touches his lips to mine. At first it is an innocent kiss. I make the next move, sweeping my tongue against his closed mouth. Instantly, he opens up to accept my tongue, offering his in the process. We lay for an undetermined amount of time, kissing passionately.

Edward's hand leaves mine on my belly, and slowly travels up my arm and over my neck until he is cupping my cheek. I reach up with my now free hand and run my fingers through the hair at the back of his head. I'm rewarded with a soft moan and his lips and tongue becoming more forceful and urgent against mine. I pull at the strands, recieving a louder groan in response.

Suddenly he pulls away, panting, his eyes dark and full of desire. Although I am just as breathless as he is, I desperately try to pull him back down to me, using my hold on his hair as leverage. It's no use. He doesn't budge.

Slowly both of our breathing begins to return back to normal. His thumb continuously strokes my cheek lovingly, as he just stares at my face. I feel disappointed when Edward leans down to give me three quick pecks before laying his head down on his arm that is by my head. He removes his hand from my face and places it gently over my waist.

He is very successful in not hurting me and knocking into me at any point. We lay there for the next ten minutes or so. My lips tingle still. I wish we could carry on, but of course, as is always the case, because of _me_ we can't.

I begin to worry my bottom lip with my teeth as a thought comes to mind. I reach up to play with my necklace that is still around my neck, the one that Edward gave me last weekend. The weight of his arm that was resting on my waist disappears as he reaches up to pull my lip from the torture of my teeth.

"Don't do that, love. You'll hurt yourself." he murmurs quietly. _Love._ That's the first time he's used any term of endearment. I like it. A lot. His arm returns to its place at my waist. I turn my head to the left, so my cheek rests against my pillow and my nose brushes his. I continue to play with my necklace as the worry remains in my mind. I close my eyes against my thoughts, trying to clear them.

"Hey." he whispers as he once again removes his arm from my waist and brushes his knuckles against my cheek softly. "What's wrong?" he asks. I gulp, releasing a shaky breath as I sort through the thoughts in my mind. I don't know how to talk about this. I don't know where to start. I sigh. _Oh well... I have to start somewhere!_

"I... umm... I'm..." I stutter before pausing to take a deep, calming breath. "I may never be able to go any further with you." I say, releasing the breath as I do so. At Edward's confused face, I feel my cheeks flood with embarrassment. I turn my head back to face the ceiling again, unsure whether I can look him in the eye as I say this. I inhale another deep breath before I speak. "Sexually." I exhale.

It's torture waiting for a response from Edward, but I don't dare look at him. I'm too ashamed. He shifts beside me, propping himself up on his hand again, like he had done earlier. "Bella..." he says and then pauses. _Oh no! That doesn't seem like a good sign._ I reluctantly look into his eyes. They are full of so many different emotions. "Bella, I don't care." he finally says, and it's not what I expected him to say.

I cock my head to the side, raising an eyebrow, showing my disbelief. "That's not true, Edward, and we _both_ know it." I say. He doesn't react to my words. "You're a hormonal teenage male, Edward. You can't possibly tell me that you haven't thought about it." I add. His eyes flash with guilt, but it's gone as quick as it appeared. "Not even once?" I push. Finally, the guilt fills his eyes and I feel kind of guilty myself, for making him feel this way.

"Okay. So I have thought about it. A lot. But I know that it isn't a possibility for us right now, and I'm okay with that." he says confidently. I feel my brows pull together in confusion.

"What do you mean 'right now'?" I ask.

He grins sheepishly. "I've done my research. Even though you are one of the severely affected, you may still recover, or at least improve. Anyone who gets ill below the age of 18 has a better chance of that then someone who gets ill between 20 and 40. That means that a _you_ have more of a chance. Now, I'm not getting my hopes up... but there's no problem in remaining optimistic." he informs me.

I feel my eyes fill with tears, and my throat closes up because of all the emotion I'm feeling. "Y-you've researched my illness?" I ask incredulously. When he nods, a choked sob escapes me. A tear or two leak from the corner of my eyes. "What else do you know?" I ask eagerly.

Edward gives me a concerned look, but answers anyway. "Ummm... well I know that ME affects up to 2.5 million people in the US. It's more common in women then it is in men. 80% of that 2.5 million are women. Ummm... a majority of ME sufferers are never actually diagnosed. That was a sho-" I stop him mid-sentence, by pulling him down towards me with the front of his shirt. He has quick reflexes and he braces himself before he lands on me. That would've been disastrous.

I kiss him boldly. I don't release his shirt until I'm satisfied. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Edward says with a small chuckle as he brushes his fingers over his lips and then mine.

"I'm just... so... overwhelmed. You researched my illness?" I need the verification. When he nods, I close my eyes, allowing a few happy tears to run down my face. "Why? Why would you waste time doing that?" I ask, trying desperately to hold my sobs back.

Edward rolls his eyes, gently wiping the tears from my face. "Bella it's not a waste of time. I want to know as much as I can about your illness. I thought it'd help me have a better understanding. It has. Of course, I'll never fully understand unless I experience it, but I think I understand more now then when I first found out about M.E." he says.

I stare into his eyes, only seeing the truth and sincerity. He continues to wipe the few tears that are falling. Cautiously, he leans down until his forehead is resting against mine. I reach up to run my fingers through his hair before stroking the side of his face.

"You truly are amazing." I whisper as I stare deeply into his eyes. A smirk pulls at his lips.

"You're only _just_ realising this?" he asks arrogantly. I can't stop the laugh that bubbles from my chest. Edward joins in my laughter. We calm down after a couple minutes, his forehead still against mine.

"I love you." I say softly.

"I love you too." he says before pressing his lips to mine.

 **{o0o}**

Our timing was perfect. Edward reluctantly got off of my bed, and just in time too. My father knocked and entered less then 30 seconds later. I'm not sure how well he'd take to the idea of Edward being in my bed, even if he didn't hurt me. Though I have a feeling that wouldn't be the only reason Charlie would be opposed to the idea.

Sadly, Edward leaves at 4pm. Charlie tries taking me downstairs for the first time this week, to see if I can have dinner with him at the table. I manage half of my dinner before the tension in my muscles becomes unbearable. Charlie takes me back up and puts me in bed.

I don't go to school Monday. I'm in too much pain. I _do_ attempt to complete some more of my homework, but not for long as I don't want to push it. Edward and Alice message me throughout the day, but it's not a constant flow of messages as they have to be in lessons.

However, I have a constant conversation with Bree. She's not at school either, so we spend most of the day talking.

Tuesday I'm feeling a lot better. I manage to pick up my routine quite easily. My tutors come by at their scheduled times and I complete the lessons. However I am yawning through most of the them.

When I arrive at school, I'm a little late because I overslept when having my nap, and it's already been a couple minutes since lunch started. Edward is stood at the school entrance, waiting for me. He looks gorgeous, as always, stood in a pair of black jeans, dark grey collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, open over a light grey t-shirt and his bag casually swung over his shoulder. His smile is blinding as we pull up into the schools disabled spot.

I hear Charlie chuckle from next to me and reluctantly take my eyes from Edward to look at him. When I see he's noticed Edward's smiling face, I chuckle too. "I know, right? You'd think he'd be sick of the sight of me after the past week we've had." I say, much to my father's displeasure. He tuts and shakes his head.

"Bells... don't say that. I'm sure he enjoyed every moment of last week. And if that smile is any indication, he did." he says, then climbs out of the car before I can say anything else. I look back to Edward, and he's still smiling that more then large smile.

Charlie gets me out of the car and puts me in my wheelchair as Edward makes his way over to us. He shakes hands with my dad before leaning down to peck my cheek and quickly gives my hand a small squeeze. My dad and Edward exchange verbal greetings, but not too long after we arrived, I'm saying goodbye to my father and Edward is pushing me towards the school.

I try to tell him that I can control it myself, that I don't need him to push me, but he dismisses me, telling me that he's more then happy to push. He says that he doesn't want me to overdo it in any way, as I've just come out of a crash. There's no point in arguing with him about it, he's not going to back down.

On our way to lunch, Edward pauses in an empty hallway. He walks to stand in front of me, before bending down to press his lips to mine. He pulls back, but stays hunched over for a moment. "Couldn't do _that_ in front of your father." he says. I giggle before pulling his face to mine for another kiss.

"Mmmm. Definitely not. I don't think he'd be as lenient in letting you stay when I next crash." I say. Edward smirks. As he's leaning into give me a final kiss, we hear the clacking of heels and he stands up before he gets the chance. Chuckling at my scowl, he walks back around me to continue pushing.

When we enter the cafeteria, people stare, but they soon turn their attention back to their own business - well most of them do at least. I don't even realise a certain blonde stood next to our table until Edward is pushing me under the table.

She's looks so depressed. Her shoulders are slumped forward, dark rings under her eyes. It's no wonder I didn't notice her, she doesn't look like her usual self.

"Rose, I don't think it's a good idea. Just go sit with your friends." Jasper says with a sigh, obviously fed up. When Rosalie sees me, her eyes widen and she quickly looks away. _Huh?_ She takes a deep breath before turning back to her brother.

"But Jasper... I don't want to sit with them. Why can't I stay over here?" she begs. I'm confused as to what's going on. I get that she wants to sit here, but why? I don't understand.

"For the last time Rosalie, no! Just go away." Jasper says through gritted teeth. She hangs her head in defeat before trudging off. Her eyes lock with mine for a split second before she averts them hurriedly. I can't name the emotion that flashes through her eyes.

"Okay... what was all that about?" I ask no one in particular. Edward shrugs, Alice remains silent as she chews on a piece of apple, Emmett looks uncomfortable as he picks at his food - very _un_ -Emmett. Jasper is the one to answer me, as I'd hoped. He would be expected to know more, seeing as he lives with her.

"She's been acting so strange lately. Two weeks ago, remember when she wasn't in school?" he asks me. I nod my head. "Well she wasn't ill, as she's claimed." he continues. _What?_ "She seems to have developed a guilty conscience. All spring break she'd ask me things about you: How you are, how you've been, if there's anything she can do. It's all very confusing. I mean, she's treated you horribly, without a care for the damage she was causing, for the past couple years. It doesn't make sense." Jasper says, bewildered.

Truth be told, I am just as confused, if not more so. _Why is she acting this way?_ Part of me suspects that her seeing me in the state I was in at the Cullen's house has made her realise, but the rest of me doesn't want to believe it.

"Are you saying she's developed some sort of... caring... attitude towards me?" I ask incredulously. Jasper just shrugs. My mind races around, trying to find an answer to all the questions in my head. But I know the best place to find an answer to anything I'm wondering has just walked away. I need to speak to Rosalie if I'm going to understand what's going on.

What she said at the party a couple weeks ago springs to mind, _"I_ _should never have listened to them. I let them persuade me to believe you were lying and seeking attention. And for that I'm so sorry."_ Could Rosalie be suffering with guilt? Well if she is, it serves her right. But who is 'them'? That's just one of the many questions swirling around in my thoughts.

I decide to find Rosalie and confront her. To ask her what the problem is. To ask her what's going on. Determined, I place my lunch on my lap and beginning backing out from under the table without a word to any of my friends.

A hand on my arm makes me halt. "Bella, what are you doing?" I look up into Edward's eyes. He looks so concerned.

"I'm going to find and talk to Rosalie." I inform him. From the corner of my eye, I see Emmett's head jerk up to look at me. _I wonder what his problem is?_ He's been extremely silent since I arrived. He hasn't even muttered a hello.

"Are you serious? You actually believe she's changed in any way? Bella, that girl has been horrible to you because of something you can't control. She doesn't deserve your time." he says. I smile at him, appreciative of his concern. But he doesn't understand.

"I know that she's been unfair to me, but I _need_ this, Edward. I need to know what's going on." I tell him. He sighs and nods, then begins to pack up his lunch. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Coming with you. I don't trust her to be alone with you." he says, leaving no room for an argument.

Obviously, that doesn't stop Alice.

"No, I should go. I have a feeling she's gone to the girls' bathroom. She seemed pretty upset." she says. Reluctantly, Edward stops what he is doing and settles back down into his seat.

"If I'm not back before, I'll see you in Biology." I say. Edward nods and leans over to give me a quick peck on the lips. Me and Alice make our way out of the cafeteria, people's eyes following our every move. I quickly glance at _their_ table and see all of them giving me the stink eye. I notice Rosalie isn't sat with them.

As Alice had predicted, Rosalie is in the girls bathroom. "I'm going to wait out here. Call my name if you need me." Alice says with a smile. "Good luck." she calls from behind me as I begin my journey into what feels like the lions' den.

At the squeaking of my wheels against the tiled floor and the thud of the door closing behind me, Rosalie looks in my direction. Her eyes are puffy and nose red. She looks startled when she sees it's me. Quickly wiping at her face with a tissue and patting down her hair, she turns to me fully.

"B-Bella... what are you doing in here?" she asks nervously. I regard her for a few minutes, assessing her appearance. In a nutshell, she looks like shit. Her skin is pale, her face void of makeup. Her hair is messy, clothes crumpled, and her face is blotchy and red. She has dark circles under her eyes, much like mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask, eventually, straight the point. Rosalie's dull eyes widen a fraction before she tries to compose herself.

"N-nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine." she says ignorantly, with a sniffle. She stands a little taller, holding her head a little higher. All of it is useless, of course. I can see the fear in her eyes. Something is haunting her. I just cock an eyebrow in challenge. Finally, she gives up. Her shoulders sag, her posture slackening.

"I'm not." she cries. Her sniffles echo through the room. "I'm really not fine." she sobs. I do nothing. I only came in here for answers. I'm not going to hug her, or try to comfort her in any way. I'm simply here for resolution - for peace of mind.

"What's wrong?" I ask again. She looks into my eyes for a few seconds before she slumps down to the floor. She leans back against the wall opposite me, her knees bent and her hands hanging lazily in between them.

"I'm a horrible person." she simply states. I feel my eyebrows shoot up in surprise at her confession. I remain silent, letting her carry on, uninterrupted. "I... I've been so unfair to you. I should've listened to you instead of them. I should've been a better friend and supported you. I let them guide me... Ugh... I feel so stupid." she says, barely getting out her last few words before a new round of sobs begins.

"Rosalie... who's the them that you keep mentioning?" I ask, finally voicing my main question. The others can wait. This is my first priority. She bites her lip; to stop any further cries, but it also appears she is thinking of how to answer.

"Them is..." she begins after sighing. Her voice is completely flat now, clear of any sort of emotion. "Lauren, Jessica and Angela. That's who!" The way she spits there names, like they are poison in her mouth, shocks me. She sounds as if she hates them.

"What did they make you believe?" I ask. I move closer, but still keep a little distance between us.

"When you came back from your doctors appointment, before you knew what you had, and said that you didn't know what was wrong, that's when it started. I was on a group call with Jessica and Lauren that night and I was voicing my concern for you. I can't remember all the ins and outs of the conversation, but they had their doubts that you were as ill as you were making out. And they didn't shy away from expressing their thoughts." she says with a sneer before continuing.

"I didn't believe them at first, and that is the truth, _I swear._ I thought they were being silly. A couple of days later, I don't know if you can remember, but I called and asked you if I could come round 'cause my parents were out for the night and Jasper was with his friends. I didn't want to be alone. You said no. That you weren't feeling up to it." She looks to me for confirmation that I recall any of what she is saying.

I nod, indicating that I remember. That was a night I was extremely fatigued. I remember her phone call waking me up, and I went back to sleep as soon as we hung up.

"Well... after that, I called Angela to ask her the same thing. She invited me round and Lauren and Jess were there. I admitted to asking you first and I don't know... Angela's facial expression changed. She went all tight lipped and scrunched her nose up, you know, like she does when she's pissed off about something. Well anyway, she started saying that maybe the reason you said no to me, was because you're not actually ill. And that you didn't want me to see you acting fine and normal." I feel my breath catch in my throat. _Angela thought like that from the beginning?_

"I didn't agree... at first. But all night, the three of them spoke and speculated about you. All I wanted to do was leave, but I also didn't want to be alone. So I stayed and... I... listened. They convinced me that you were either faking it, or contagious. And I hate myself for playing along." she shakes her head, closing her eyes in shame. I don't say anything, hoping she'll carry on. Thankfully, she does. I'm getting more information than I'd hoped for.

"It wasn't until a few months later, when Mike had spread the rumours about the pregnancy, and you told us you had an incurable disease that you may have for the rest of your life, that I started to feel bad about the way I had been treating you." she confesses. "After that, I started asking round about you. And you know that it doesn't take long for information to spread around Forks. I soon found out that you had M.E. I didn't know what that was. Almost immediately, I demanded a group meeting." she chuckles humourlessly, and I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I hear next.

"We all met at my house, Jasper was at basketball practise, so he wasn't involved. I told them what I'd heard. In truth, I asked them if we'd been wrong all along. The guys didn't say much, they let us girls do the talking. Immediately, Lauren was on the attack. She was saying that she'd heard of M.E. and that it was all mental. She began making jokes about mental asylums and all that..." Rosalie stops what she's saying, her eyes quickly meeting mine. She seems to search for something. I nod as I motion with my hand for her to continue. I need to hear this, no matter how painful it is.

"Jessica was laughing but Angela's response is what has stuck with me since. She just sat there, staring at me. There was no emotion. Just blank, nothingness. I asked her what she thought and you know what she said? She said that her auntie's, neighbours', son had M.E. and he was faking it to get attention from his mother and father, who were in the middle of a divorce." I sit, staring at her in utter shock.

 _Angela_ said that? As in the girl who acted like she supported me from the very beginning? The girl that told me she believed me? I gulp as I continue listening to Rosalie's story.

"I... I'm ashamed to say I believed her. I can't believe I listened to them. I believed every word they said. I didn't have any information to go on, like Angela and Lauren seemed to do. Even Jessica admitted to being told about a relatives friend that had it, who could work and had children - someone who lived a normal life. I didn't have anything to compare your condition too. At this point you were still walking. When you began using a wheelchair I thought you were exaggerating, because I compared you to Jessica's story of the woman with the children that worked." she sighs and looks at me again before glancing above my head at the clock that I know is above my head on the wall.

"Look... I'm not trying to make excuses for myself. I know what I have done is wrong. I feel so rotten. You'll never _truly_ understand how horrible I feel about it all. When I saw you that Saturday in so much pain after what Tanya did, I couldn't wrap my head around everything. You were suffering. And I'd only added to that torture by treating you so badly. I initiated some of the things that we did and said to you." she takes a deep breath, having got worked up through her speech.

"I've never thought of myself as a bully until now. I always believed we were doing the right thing, 'cause you were the one that was in the wrong for lying and manipulating. After the party, I went home and looked up M.E. - something I should've done a long time ago - and the things I read were just so... heartbreaking and eye-opening. And it all made me feel ten times worse. I didn't come into school after that because I was so tired - though it was most definitely just a fraction of the fatigue you live with. I was staying up every night and all day to read articles and stories about M.E. The more I read, the more angry I felt towards myslef... and my _friends._ " she hisses the word 'friends' with so much venom that I actually flinch.

She takes a big, deep breath in before releasing it slowly. My mind is still trying to comprehend everything she has said in the last ten minutes or so. I don't know how to feel about any of it. "I have another question..." I announce after a couple seconds of peace. Rosalie lifts an eyebrow in anticipation. I suck in a shaky breath. "Why did Angela act so supportive from the beginning, if she obviously didn't believe me?" I ask.

Rosalie shrugs as her brows pull together. "I don't know. That always baffled me. I asked her numerous times, but she always said that she felt sorry for you. She felt sorry that you felt like you had to pretend to be ill. But then why she got so upset when I ratted her out as the instigator of the rumour spreading is still unknown to me. That girl is all kinds of messed up." Rosalie says. _Y_ _ou can say that again!_

I sense that I'm not going to get any more insight on that topic. I have enough fresh information to mull over anyway. A quick glance at my phone tells me that I should head to class now. I sigh and try to think of a way to finish this conversation. Before I have to, Rosalie is standing. She brushes off her bum before packing up the things she had spread out by the sink.

"I'm not expecting any forgiveness, _ever._ But I'm glad you know now. I needed to tell you. And please believe me Bella, when I say that I am so _s_ _o_ sorry for _everything_ I have done to you. I'll never forgive myself. I just hope that _eventually_ we can be somewhat civil to one another." she says softly.

With one last smile, she starts walking out of the room. I turn towards the door, to make my way out. Just before she open the door, she turns her head towards me.

"Just in case you're wondering, I'm no longer speaking to any of... _them_. Apart from seeing them at school, I've cut all my ties to them. I do not encourage or participate in anything they do from now on." she informs me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. For telling me all of that." I say. She smiles before disappearing out of the door. A couple seconds later I leave the bathroom. Almost immediately, I'm bombarded by all three of my friends and Edward. He crouches down beside me, trying to search my eyes for something.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice is the loudest so I answer her first.

"I don't know." I answer.

 _In all honesty, it's frustratingly true. I_ really _don't know._

 **A/N: Soooo... what d'you think? Quite a few things revealed in this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **As I've said in the past, I do have this story planned out. I have another 8 chapters planned, including any epilogues. That being said, I do have a habit of thinking up something new and spontaneously adding it, which only adds to the number of chapters I originally had mapped out.**

 **I have planned for there to be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter. But, we'll see what my imagination decides to do when I am writing it.**

 **No image links for this one. However, I don't know if you noticed, but Edward's outfit at school was inspired - _maybe stolen_ \- from New Moon. The scene where Edward is walking towards Bella in slow motion. I just love that whole outfit. Edward's fashion is amazing throughout the entire saga, but the outfit in that particular scene has always been one of my favourites. Did you notice the connection?**

 **Another thing I'm curious about... should I be putting a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter? I see them on most stories I read, but I don't know if it's mandatory. Is it?**

 **Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW!! See ya next time!!**

 **KS.reader**


	20. Chapter 20: The Feeling

**A/N: Hi. I'm back! And I'm shocked I'm back so soon. I wasn't planning on actually writing anything until next week, but I had a horribly sleepless night last night and was stuck in my bed, bored out of my mind and in pain. I needed something to distract me from it, soooo, I grabbed my phone, opened notes and started writing. I finished it off this morning and _voila_**!

 **I _did_ do the time jump as planned. Chapter 19 ended with Rosalie's apology and confession. That was on April 10th. This chapter has a about a two month jump to early June.**

 **Quick reminder from my Author's Note on the last chapter, May 12th is TOMORROW!! #MillionsMissing protests will be happening. Please keep your eyes peeled, though if you come across one of the protests they won't be hard to miss: the people will be wearing red, and shoes will be _everywhere_!**

 **Thank you for your reviews since I posted my last chapter. I love reading them. I've recently updated my settings so I get an email with every new review. Since then, every time I get a new email notification I get really excited, hoping its a review.**

 **Please read and enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thanks! :)**

 **KS.reader**

Chapter 20: The Feeling

The past couple months have been good... for the most part. I definitely feel like a change is going to happen, though I can't pin point the feeling.

I don't know if it's because things have been _too_ good, a majority of the time, and something is going to come along and ruin that. My life doesn't seem to stay positive for long. This illness has a way of seeking out a problem with my body and using it against me.

Is this just me being paranoid? Is my life really starting to improve?

 _Maybe the M.E. is going?_ That can happen. Sufferers have just woke up one morning and been fine, even when they'd gone to sleep the night before ill.

 _No!_ I can't think like that. I can't get my hopes up. It's a very rare occurrence that that _actually_ happens.

But what is this feeling? _Something_ is going to happen. I know it, I just know it! I can only hope that it's going to be good.

 **{o0o}**

The past couple months have been good. There have been bad parts, but the good outweigh the bad.

My treatment plan is the only thing that's stayed pretty much the same. I've had two more appointments with Carlisle since my last one. They were just to go over my colour charts.

He's had me begin writing in a diary since the end of April. I don't have to write anything too personal, like someone would in a typical diary. And I don't have to start each entry with _'dear diary...'_ like I'd thought, _thank god!_ If I did, I'd be inclined to write in glittery pen, and that's just not my style.

It is purely for the purpose of supporting my colour charts. I have to write what I do during the day and how I feel after it. I have to write what kind of pain I'm in, if it worsens or not in the day. And I have to do the same for my fatigue.

I don't have to include my feelings or emotions, unless I do something like cry at a movie (like _Man on Fire_ for example). When I told Carlisle about that incident he chuckled at first, saying he's seen the movie and Esme gets the same way each time they watch it. However, after the nice reaction was over, the doctors response appeared. He told me to try not get too worked up over a movie or book or anything I do like that. It'll only add to my energy usage.

When Charlie mentioned his theory of my crash being triggered by it, Carlisle agreed. He said that the date I went on probably would have caused a crash anyway, but my emotional reaction to the movie the next day only made it worse. To say I felt truly scolded after that appointment would be an understatement.

My treatment plan has not changed. For better or worse. I'm still doing the same amount of school work. I'm still doing the five hours of red activity a day. I've gotten better at managing my energy timings and my napping, though I do still sleep over the two hour limit every now and then. Carlisle said that it doesn't matter, as I should still be listening to my body, regardless of my targets.

My next appointment with him is June 19th, the day before Edward and Alice's 17th birthday.

Speaking of Edward, our relationship is excellent. There isn't one thing I can fault about it, apart from the lack of ability to... _you know._

We are so happy. People at school have stopped the staring and looks of disgust. Or I don't notice them any more at least. I feel like I can act as a normal girlfriend to him, even when out in public, wheelchair and all. I think it helps that me being in one doesn't affect him at all. He's never fazed by it, though he never really has been, has he?

Towards the end of April, we went on another date to a different restaurant in Port Angeles. We had a _male_ waiter this time. The night was just as perfect as our first date. Maybe even more so. We ate, we laughed, we talked. It was perfection. He got me _another_ gift - some vouchers to a book store in Port Angeles. We used them a couple of weekends later. He is seriously starting to make me feel bad about not buying him anything.

I crashed for 3 days after our date. We went on a Saturday and I missed Monday and Tuesday of school the following week. This crash was similar to all my previous ones, with one slight difference: I became paralysed in my right arm and leg. It wasn't the usual, 'they hurt too much to move them.' This time, I _really_ couldn't move them.

Charlie didn't want to move me, so he called Carlisle. Edward heard and was round not too long after his father arrived. He was told to leave, but didn't. Carlisle tried to get me to move my arm but I couldn't. I couldn't feel either limb. They were completely numb. When Carlisle touched them, I couldn't feel it. He explained that when someone is paralysed in one arm and leg on the same side of the body, it is called hemiplegia.

About 15 minutes into his visit, the pain began. Even though I couldn't feel when anyone touched my right arm or leg, I could suddenly feel the inner pain. It was like my muscles were tightening to the point that they'd snap. The burning quickly followed. It was like my nerves and skin were on fire. I could do nothing but scream and cry.

Edward, who I knew was in the house but wasn't allowed in my room yet, appeared as soon as the screaming began. He was asked to leave, but didn't, and thankfully remained by my side.

Eventually, the pain began to disappear and I fell asleep. When I woke I was so confused about what had happened. Carlisle was gone but Edward was still next to me. He was asleep, his head on my bed while he gripped my left hand in a tight hold.

My dad explained that Carlisle had injected me with morphine to help with the pain. It took about 20 minutes to kick in, and I was screaming the whole 20 minutes. My throat was very sore when I tried to speak.

The paralysis was only temporary. It appeared the Monday morning and was gone by midday on the Tuesday. Carlisle had prescribed me some morphine tablets. He told Charlie that they wouldn't work as quickly as the injection, but they were here if I needed them for the duration of the paralysis. I did.

May was M.E. awareness month. I spent a lot of time on my online support groups when I wasn't at school, doing homework, or resting. It was a chance for me to really speak to some of the others who know what I'm going through.

Me and Bree have kept a good friendship going over the last two months, but it was nice to speak to some new people too. Some of us worked together to create our very own M.E. awareness video. One of the girls, called Summer, has a mild form of the illness and offered to create the main part of the video, claiming she had enough energy to do so. All the rest of us had to do was send either a picture of us on one of our bad days with a small message, or a quick video of us introducing ourselves and talking about our illness.

The final product was really good and we shared it to all the socail media accounts we had between us. Of course it didn't go viral or anything like that, but it got just over a thousand views.

Bree attended the #MillionsMissing protest in her local city center. It's a global campaign for M.E. health equality that happens every May 12th. Bree video called me from the protest and I must admit to getting a bit emotional at seeing so many people gathered together.

Okay... so I didn't _j_ _ust_ get a bit emotional. I blubbered like a baby!

Sue and my dad's relationship is blossoming. Her and the kids spend more time here then they do at their own house, and I don't think it'll be too long before they just move in. I'm actually looking forward to it. I know my dad is happier. He looks at Seth and Leah as his own, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Even though they can be loud and annoying sometimes, I love having them here. Charlie is my only family, or _was_ my only family. Now I have three new members and I couldn't be happier about it.

My friendships with Alice, Emmett and Jasper have continued to strengthen. Over the course of the two months, we've all spent a lot of time with each other. Most of that time was spent at my house; just sat around in the house, watching movies or going out to the back garden to get some fresh air.

When I crashed, only Edward would come to see me, but that was as per my request.

We didn't spend _all_ our time together either at my house or at school. I've been to the Cullens once more, for a bbq. Me, my dad, Sue and the kids were invited. It was just us, the Cullens and the Hale's. However, Rosalie didn't show up. She used the excuse of needing to study to get out of coming. Though I have a feeling that wasn't the main reason.

At the beginning of May, Forks had a rare two-day long heatwave. It was totally out of character for this little town. But me and my friends took advantage. We went down to First beach at LaPush. Charlie freaked out about it, but let me go when I promised to keep him updated regularly. We were there for 4 hours.

I stayed under a tree at the top of the beach, near the entrance. Edward stayed with me for most of the day, keeping me company. I did feel guilty from time to time. He had to sit and watch our friends having fun, but whenever I looked at him, he was smiling. Hopefully, he didn't feel put out in any way.

My favourite parts of the day were when Edward left my side. _Never thought I'd say that._ But if you saw him shirtless, running around in the shining sun, you'd feel the same way.

I did ask Emmett or Jasper to invite Rosalie. Jasper because of the obvious reason and Emmett because he would see her more then the rest of us, as he's in some of her classes. Unfortunately, she declined both invitations. Surprisingly, I was sad about that. I don't know why, but I wanted her to come. I think it's because there's a part of me that wants to see her happy.

And that leads me to the Rosalie situation. This is the part of the two months that hasn't been good.

She has kept to her word about staying away from our old friends and no longer speaking to them, but it isn't just them she's pulled away from. Rosalie seems to have taken a back step from socialising in general. It would appear she doesn't speak to _anyone_ in public.

Emmett says she always attends class, but she's always the first to leave and last to enter. She never sticks around. I don't see her around school. She is completely absent from the cafeteria at lunch.

Even Jasper says that she's changed. At home, where she used to be the leader of nearly all the conversations and made everything about herself, she's now quiet and subdued. She shocked him when she actually asked how he was doing, something she has never done according to him.

She's taken the effort to _properly_ be introduced to Alice, which is one thing she was fully against before; her only reason being that Alice was friends with me. Alice says that she was nice to her. "Like _r_ _eally_ nice" were her exact words.

I'm not surprised like everyone else seems to be. I saw how guilty and remorseful she was. I truly believe that Rosalie has turned a new leaf, that she is changing for the better. I just wish she'd start showing her face more.

All of this doesn't seem _t_ _oo_ bad, right? And you're probably thinking what about this makes the last two weeks not as good as it could have been. _Well_... in consequence of Rosalie's absence and change in behaviour, the remaining members of the Bitch squad have been getting worse.

A lot worse.

They surrounded our table at lunch one day in April, and told me that it's my fault they've lost Rose. They said I've poisoned her mind with my "manipulative ways". It's also pretty clear that Angela has taken lead of the group. They all follow her around like little lost puppies. It's quite comical actually.

They started posting notes through my front door early in the morning. Charlie was waking up to a new note about me nearly every morning. He's never shown me them, only told me about them. I can only imagine what they say.

He knows about everything Rosalie said to me. He knows that she's apologised and that she's not involved in these cruel incidents anymore. He said that it was big of her to apologise to me in person, but I shouldn't be _overly_ forgiving. At least not straight away.

Charlie wasn't going to do anything about the notes... that was until Leah found one. Sue and the kids stayed over, as they've been doing more often now, and Leah got up first. She went down before anyone else and saw the note. Being nine years old, she's curious and can _read_. We were all woken by her crying and running up the stairs into dad and Sue's room.

I wanted to know what was on the note but Charlie still wouldn't tell me. He went into school and told them that if it wasn't sorted and if he gets one more note, he'll be showing them to the police as evidence of harassment.

There hasn't been a note posted through the door since. I don't know what the school did. The notes haven't stopped, however. They've started showing up in places I'd find them. One day one will be on our cafeteria table, or one stuck to my desk in Biology.

I _really_ want to read one, but Edward or another one of my friends grabs them before I get the chance. I've begged them not to let Charlie know about these ones; he has enough to worry about without needing to deal with the police because of some petty, childish notes. Luckily, they all agree with me and tuck them away in their bags. I suspect they are all storing them in one place. I guess just in case they are needed for evidence eventually.

Overall, apart from the notes and crashes, the past couple months have been good.

There's that feeling again... _o_ _h, please don't be anything bad!!_

 **{o0o}**

It's now Monday, June 4th and it is _HOT!_ I can't believe we are having _another_ heatwave. I can't handle it. I feel like I'm in constant sauna or something.

My alarm has just gone off and soon Sue or my dad will enter and be greeted with an extremely sweaty daughter. I didn't sleep with my duvet over me last night. I had a fan blowing right next to my bed all night. It didn't help much.

The heat isn't good for my fatigue. I feel exhausted. Even Leah has been complaining of feeling tired, though she tries not to do that around me. I wouldn't mind, I know she doesn't mean it in a nasty way, but every time I'm near when she moans about it, she apologises immediately.

This heatwave has been in town for 5 days now and I don't know how much more I can take. Alice is loving it. She says it's given her an excuse to wear her new summer outfits. I, on the other hand, _hate_ what it's done to my wardrobe choices. I can't wear my leggings like I usually do, it's just too warm. I've had to subject myself to shorts. _Ugh!_ Sometimes _denim_ shorts. I hate it.

I've been feeling more shit then usual. Not just with fatigue, but in general. The past few days I've had horrible cramping pains in my lower stomach. And when I've gone to the toilet, I've had blood when I've wiped myself. Because Sue has to be in the room with me, she's noticed too. It seems my period has come early and it's no where near as heavy as it usually is. Like there's hardly anything on the sanitary pads.

Last week at school, I had to summon the school nurse much more then I usually do to go to the toilet. Due to the fact that Sue can't be with me at school, the nurse there has to help me go to the toilet. At first I was _extremely_ embarrassed, but it's been a while now and I have the same woman every time, so we are both used to it.

I think my increase in urinating is because of the _ridiculous_ amount of water I've been drinking. When I say ridiculous, I mean litres of water each day. It's just so warm that I have to drink copiuos amounts. I just hate how much it's making me pee.

I'm glad that Sue is the one to enter my room a few minutes after my alarm goes off. It's strange complaining to my dad about cramps. I can whine till my hearts content to Sue about them. As soon as she enters I start complaining.

"Ooowww." I whine as I clutch my belly.

"Is it still bad, honey?" she asks as she walks over to me, turning off the fan. I nod sullenly.

"Well let's get you out of here and down stairs for a shower. You need to get out of them drenched pyjamas." she says.

Of course, she can't lift me from the bed and to the stair lift like my father can, but she helps me sit up, ready for him to lift me. He enters a few seconds after I'm sat up. His face scrunches up in disgust when he touches my soaked pyjamas.

Once I'm down stairs, Sue helps me shower. It takes a bit longer then most days; my muscles feel more tired then usual. Sue let's me take my time and eventually we finish.

When we enter my Beauty room, Leah is already looking through my clothes. This has become part of the routine on days that they all stay here. Leah will help me pick out an outfit for the day. She loves this room.

I asked my dad to make some room in a drawer and clear some space on one of the racks for some of Leah's clothes. She squealed like the nine year old girl she is and was very close to really hurting me when she threw herself at me. Luckily my dad caught her mid-air before she could cause any actual harm.

She's currently looking through my limited amount of shorts. She looks so cute; one hand on her hip, her other hand under her chin while she taps it with a finger. She can act so mature sometimes.

When she hears the washroom door close behind us, she turns to look at me. "You really need to let Alice shop for you, Bellybean." she huffs, hands on her hips. 'Bellybean' is my new nickname, given by Leah. It's a new thing that she started about a month ago, after they started to spend most nights here. I love it. It shows she feels close to me... hopefully like a sister?

"I know, I know. You keep telling me. I'll ask her, I promise." I tell her. She grins before turning back to the clothes. "I just don't see what the problem is with my clothes." I mumble, intentionally loud enough for her to hear. She turns to me, stunned, her mouth gaping open.

"WHAT?" she shouts and I flinch at the volume she uses. She quickly looks abashed when she glances at her mother, who's more then likely behind me giving her the warning stare. "Sorry. But what do you mean you don't see the problem? _Bellybean_!" she whines out my name. "You have like three pairs of _decent_ shorts. And why do you have so much black?" she asks, sounding disgusted.

"Hey, don't judge. Black is an awesome colour." I say defensively.

"B-but... you can't wear black in the summer! You'll just attract the heat to yourself." She makes a good point. Why didn't I think of that?

"She's right, you know." Sue sings from behind me. Leah's answering smile at being sided with is huge. I just giggle at them both.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. So what am I wearing today then?" I ask her.

Leah presents me with my only pair of light blue denim shorts, a long pink t-shirt that she says to tie in a knot at my waist, and a pair of white Adidas sneakers. It actually goes well together, so I agree. Sue shoos Leah out of the room and helps me dress.

The sweating begins almost as soon as I'm dressed. My palms are clammy and my forehead is damp. I honestly don't know how I am going to make it through the day. I'm sweltering and it's not even 8am yet.

While my dad takes Leah to school, Sue stays with me and Seth. She would usually take Leah, but with how often I'm going to the toilet, she had to stay this time.

My first tutor arrives and I complete the lesson, only having to stop four times because my arm is too sore to write and twice to pee. I sleep for an hour of my 90 minute break. For the last of it I watch some kiddy show with Seth. Mr. Varner's lesson is next and he isn't as lenient in letting me take breaks. I go faint a couple of times during his class, but he's too busy explaining to notice.

The cramping in my stomach is getting worse by the hour but it's a fact of nature that I can't help. I have to go to the bathroom during his lesson, which angers Mr. Varner slightly. But I go anyway. _Screw you, Mr. V!_

By the end of the class I'm completely wiped out. I feel drained of energy. My arms are aching, my stomach is in knots, and I feel faint every couple of seconds.

My dad comes to get me from the study and he wheels me into the living room. He lifts me from my wheelchair to my recliner and soon I'm asleep.

I wake to the sound of whispering. I slowly turn my head to the right and see Seth asleep on the couch beside me. His mouth is hanging open and he's wearing no shirt. He has an ice pack on his forehead, and another on his bare belly. I can't help but chuckle.

I look to my left and startle slightly when I see my dad and Sue stood right next to me, quietly whispering to one another. My dad is the first to notice I'm awake. "Hey Bells. How are you feeling?" he asks, his brow furrowing with concern.

"Hot." I chuckle humourlessly. When he and Sue exchange a glance, I narrow my eyes at then. "What is it?" I ask cautiously.

"Well dear, your skin is cold." Sue says. I feel my brows pull together in confusion. _What?_ But it's roasting. _I'm_ roasting.

"Yeah, and while you were asleep, just now, you were shivering. It went on for a good ten minutes, at least. We were going to wake you but you woke up by yourself." my dad says.

 _Huh!_ That's strange.

"How about you stay at home, Bella? You don't need to go into school today." Charlie says.

"What? No!" I protest, then quickly lower my voice when I hear Seth stir behind me. "No." I say, quieter this time. "I want to go to school today."

Today is the Biology field trip. I won't be going on the field trip, but I spoke to Carlisle and he said that I'd benefit from still getting out of the house for something. My father spoke to the school and they've asked the librarian if it's okay that I spend my hour that I usually have biology, in the library. She agreed and I've been looking forward to this for two weeks now.

Edward, Alice and Jasper are going on the trip. They'll be there now. The bus left at the beginning of the school day and they should arrive back at school halfway through what is meant to be our Biology lesson. Then they can all go home and miss their last lesson because they've been away all day. The three of them are coming to meet me at the library, where we'll stay until my dad arrives. When my dad comes to pick me up, he'll be bringing Edward, Alice and Jasper back with us, to hang out for a while. Emmett can't come because he's got a study group for his exams that are coming up.

I _r_ _eally_ don't want to miss this. Charlie and Sue give each other a look and sigh. "Okay... as long as you're sure you feel good enough to go in." my dad warns.

I nod my head vigorously. It's only a little lie. Truth be told, I don't feel 100%, but it's not the _worst_ I've ever felt. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm only feeling this way because of the heat.

Fifteen minutes later I'm on my way to school. My dad doesn't look very confident about this, but I'm so excited I'd be dancing in my seat if it wasn't for these damn stomach pains.

About two minutes from the school I suddenly go chilly. I shiver and look around my feet for a jacket or anything to put over my arms. "What are you looking for, Bells?" my dad asks.

"A jacket." I answer as I run my hands up and down my arms. The car comes to a stop as Charlie parks it in his usual spot at the school. He doesn't make a move to get out. When I look at him, he still has an expression of concern.

"Bella, it's not cold." he says matter-of-factly. Shit! Is he not cold too? I thought the temperature may have dropped or something.

"Ummm... yeah, I know it's not. I'm not cold anymore. Must've been the breeze coming through the window or something." I say. He nods before getting out.

 _What a liar!_ My brain screams at me. It wasn't the breeze at all. I'm doing everything I can not to shake like a leaf right now.

When my dad lifts me from the car to my chair, the pain in my stomach bursts to my pelvis. Once I'm in my chair, it takes a couple minutes for me to catch my breath.

Charlie crouches down in front of me. "Bells, I really don't feel good about this. Are you sure?" he asks again. I nod and smile when I can breath normally again.

My dad sighs, before he kisses my head, tells me to call him if I need him and then gets in the car. I make my way to the entrance and struggle to open the door. Usually I have no trouble, but today my arms just seem to be too weak to make the door budge at all. Luckily a janitor exits the school a minute after I arrive. He opens the door, allowing me through.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Mrs. Cope's voice startles me. _Oh!_ I must have been daydreaming. I realise I'm sat staring at her desk. _Why am I here again?_ The pen in my hand reminds me. _O_ _h yeah!_

I sign in. My vision blurs for a second as I try to write on the paper, then it's clear again. _Huh! Well that was strange._

I make my way to the cafeteria. Or I _try_ to. I go the wrong way and end up at the other side of the school. _What the...?_ That has _never_ happened to me before. My mistake means I'm stuck in the halls when the bell rings. I get swarmed by the rush of students, all eager to get their lunch.

Finally, after much stopping and starting, I make it to the cafeteria. My mind is so focused on trying to work out how I could get lost in such a small school, that I don't realise who is sat with Emmett until I hear her speak.

"Oh. I'll get that for you." she says as she jumps up to move the chair out of the way.

"Eeerm...thanks." I say slowly. "Rosalie? What are you doing here?" I ask, completely taken by surprise.

Emmett looks ashamed for some reason and he quickly averts his eyes when I look at him. "Well, I... Umm... I asked Emmett if I could sit with him today. Is... is that okay?" she asks timidly. I'm too shocked to actually be seeing her after so long of not seeing even a glimpse of her, that I don't say anything.

"Sorry Bella. I said it was okay. We've... well we've, eerm... we've been speaking the past few days and when she asked this morning, I thought it would be just me here, so I said yes." Emmett rushes out. He speaks so fast that I almost miss what he says.

"Wait... why did you think it would just be you?" I ask him.

"No offense Little Swan, but you didn't look the best yesterday. I didn't think you'd be in today." he tells me. Well at least he's honest.

"I didn't?" I ask.

"No. And you don't look too good now either. Bella, are you okay? You look a little green." he tells me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the weather, it's been battling with my M.E." I chuckle. I stop chuckling when I see the looks of concern on both of their faces.

"Sooo, you two have been speaking?" I ask, hoping to steer the topic of interest away from me. They both glance at each other quickly and blush before looking away. _Aaaaaw!_

"Yeah, well... we have the same Friday study group and exchanged numbers." Emmett says nonchalantly. Rosalie blushes again and let's her golden hair fall around her face to hide it.

The awkward silence that follows is just that - awkward. I don't know what to say, so I just begin eating.

"Is it okay then? For me to sit here..." Rosalie asks. I swallow my mouthful before speaking.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I ask.

"I-I just figured... after everything I did-" she begins to a stutter, but I interrupt her.

"Rosalie, you've said sorry for all of that. While I haven't forgiven you _completely_ , I'm not gonna hold it over your head forever. I just want to try and be... I don't know. I know that we'll never be as close as we used to be, and I hope you understand why. But I don't want us to be distant from each other. I think there is _some_ kind of friendship possible for us." I tell her.

She smiles widely at me. "I can accept that. I'll be whatever you're happy with." she says. I sigh in relief and smile back at her. As she looks down at her food to carry on eating, I catch Emmett's eye.

 _"Thank you"_ he mouths to me. I wink at him in response.

When it's time to leave the cafeteria, Emmett leans down to hug me. He asks again if I'm okay, saying I'm a little shaky. I tell him I'm fine.

Rosalie surprises me, and I think herself, when she leans down to hug me. I can't do anything but pat her back awkwardly. She slowly pulls back and mouths _"sorry"._ I just wave my hand at her, silently telling her not to worry about it. They both walk off ahead of me. Their hands hang at their sides and I can so tell that they are just itching to reach out and hold hands. _They will... in their own time._

I need the toilet so I go to the nurses office. It takes a little longer for me to urinate, and when I do, it burns. I wince but the nurse doesn't notice. Her job is to help me get my shorts and panties down far enough and then once I'm done, get them back up again. There's no blood on my sanitary towel, but there's some on the tissue when I wipe myself again. _What is happening?_ I sigh in relief when I finish.

I make my way to the library, and thankfully arrive without making any accidental detours along the way. I begin browsing the books slowly, picking out one I like the sound of. I can only take out one at a time, so I'm writing down the names of any more that I like the sound of, to add to my birthday list for this year. It's a while away yet. _Though you can never be too prepared._

Sometime after I arrive, a sudden wave of nausea hits me. My breathing starts to pick up like it did earlier, when Charlie lifted me from the car. My heart picks up speed too and my head feels like it's full of water.

"Shit!" I hiss as quietly as I can through my teeth when the cramps in my stomach get worse. It feels like someone is stabbing me repeatedly.

I don't know what to do.

I shouldn't have come into school.

I should've listened to Charlie.

 _Why didn't I listen to my dad?_

I look up at the clock on the wall above Mrs. Paula, the librarian, and see its five minutes until the field trip bus is scheduled to return. Deciding, that I need some fresh air to feel better, I make my way out. I don't check out the book I wanted, my only thought is to get outside. I'll write it down on my list later.

As soon as I open the school doors, I suck in a deep breath. And then another. I keep taking deep breaths, trying to calm myslef down.

The nausea is getting worse. I can feel it building inside me. That, in addition to the cramping, is torture. I move my wheelchair away from the doors and go right. I move to a shaded area, by the bike area. It's deserted. The whole parking lot is void of any other human being.

A cramp forces me to jerk my shoulders forward slightly. My bodies instinctual reaction is to curl up into a ball. I can't do that. Another cramp. Another jerk. _Ow!_ Tears begin to spill from my eyes. I can feel the pain spreading to my lower back. It's like a belt of pain; traveling from my stomach to my back.

All of a sudden the stabbing pain comes at the same time as the nausea reaches its peak. I don't have time to react and I hunch forward, completely doubling over (because of pain and what's about to come).

I puke.

I manage to get it on the floor infront of me, and not down myself, but now I'm stuck. My pelvis is aching, my spine is throbbing, and I'm gasping in air to stop the nausea from returning. I can't sit up by myself. I haven't been able to do that for ages now. I continue to take deep breaths, I try counting to ten in my head, to clear it of it's fog.

Nothing works.

I retch before hurling again. It's like acid in my throat. Another cramp hits me low in my stomach. And with that, I'm done.

The force of the cramp makes me double over even more, which seems impossible. I slowly feel myslef toppling forward. At the last second, I think I've managed to stop myself as I grab a part of my wheelchair with my right hand. But I haven't.

I retch again as a cramp comes. The force of both of these happening at the same time causes me to bend forward even further and I fall from my chair. I try to hold on with my right hand but I lose my grip. The only thing I can do to break my fall is stick out my left arm.

It's not too big of a fall, but in my fragile state, it's not graceful.

My left hand hits the ground first and I feel something snap, then pain shoots into my fingers and up my forearm. My knees are next. The jolt is sharp and painful, sending bolts of pain up to my pelvis. I fall to the right. My hip is next, hitting the floor with a thump. And even though I broke the fall as best I could with my arm, my head is the last to make contact with the floor. It bounces once, and then lands on the floor.

I think at first I'm in shock. Just lying here on my right side, in my own puke. Then the pain sets in. And all hell breaks loose.

I can hear myself crying and sobbing but my ears are ringing so loudly that it's muffled. My knees are stinging and aching. My hip and pelvis is throbbing. My stomach is still cramping. My throat is burning. But my wrist... my wrist is the worst of all. It's throbbing and pulsing. Shocks of pain are repeatedly shooting up my arm and down to my fingers.

I can't see anything through the blur of my tears. I can't move. Everything hurts. I can still hear myself crying. Why can't anyone hear me? I feel so helpless.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!!" I hear someone shouting my name. "Shit! B-Bella!" Their words are followed by the sound of feet banging against the ground and then a blurred figure crouches in front of me. "Bella, can you hear me? Rose, call an ambulance. NOW! Do it!" The voice says again.

 _Emmett!_

Oh thank goodness! I can hear a female voice, which I'm guessing is Rosalie. "Emmett, look! They're back!" I hear her say. Who is? Darkness is beginning to creep into my vision.

"Okay. You call an ambulance. I'll get them over here..."

Emmett moves away from me. _No! Come back!_

"HEY! OVER HERE! QUICK! It-..." his voice fades away.

The darkness seeps into the edges of my vision.

Emmett crouches by me again. And then suddenly I can't see him anymore. The darkness gets stronger and I need to close my eyes. "No, Bella... BELLA! You need to stay awake until the ambulance arrives. Edward's here. He's coming over now. You need to stay awake." Emmett is frantically shouting at me.

Edward? Here?

"Bella?! Oh shit! BELLA!"

He's here! _Edward!_

I can hear the pounding of feet, but I can't determine how many pairs are approaching. Then there are voices. Too many voices. They fill my head, coming from every angle, getting louder and louder.

The pain gets stronger and I hear myself crying out again. The darkness moves closer. I can't fight it any longer.

Everything goes black.

 _I think it's safe to say that the feeling was a bad one!_

 **A/N: There you go. Thank you for reading!**

 **I did as much research as I could over the past few days about what I have planned. If you have a medical background or something like that, maybe you know what Bella is going through. Can you guess?**

 **I hope I've gotten the medical side of it correct, as what is happening to Bella is not something I've been through personally.**

 **Please let me know what you think**

 **KS.reader**

 **Image links:**

 **Bella's outfit - https/pinterest** DOT **com/pin/303500462380199572/?source_app=android**


	21. AN: My Story

**Hello again. This isn't a chapter, sorry about that.**

 **Over the past hour, since seeing your review _edaygin_ , I've been considering if I should post my story on here or not. I wasn't planning on doing so at all. I wasn't sure if I felt comfortable with it. However, for the past hour, I have seen a lot of my friends who are also ill posting their stories and have decided to tell you a little bit of mine. What harm could it do? And after all, it is International M.E. awareness day!**

 **I'm not going to go into all the ins and outs, but I'll tell you a bit about how it's affected me and just a bit about my story.**

 **If you are not interested, then don't read. And I'd appreciate my story _not_ being shared around. Thank you!**

 **Okay, so I didn't want to tell you my age. I don't know why... maybe you'd think differently about reading my story if you knew? Who knows, but here goes...**

Before I got ill, I was quite an active child. I was a dancer, sang in all my school shows in the choir. I didn't like P.E. much but I wasn't bad at it. I was in top set in every one of my lessons. I was being told I was on track to leave school with A's and even A*'s. I've never been one to have a big group of friends, but I had a good number of them.

My illness began 6 months after I turned 14. At first I didn't know what it was. My first symptom was pain. Muscle pains in random places over my body. A couple weeks later came the fatigue. Luckily it fell in a school half term so I spent most of that week and a bit off, sleeping. I slept the days away, only waking to eat and do other necessities. The pain gradually got worse. And so did the fatigue. I wasn't sleeping at night. I was so tired but just couldn't sleep.

There was this one time that has stuck in my mind. It was only about a month after my symptoms started, so we didn't know what was wrong with me; I hadn't slept at all the night before. And I mean _at all!_ My alarm went off at 7am for school and I was led on my back in disbelief. I'd been tossing and turning all night, trying to get comfy. But nothing worked. I remember getting out of bed, walking down the stairs like a zombie. My parents and siblings were sat around, eating breakfast, talking and laughing. I walked in, walked over to the empty space on the couch and just fell face first onto it. I didn't mean to, but I was so exhausted that I couldn't stand any longer. I could hear people talking around me but I could not move. My parents moved me so I was led across the couch and I fell asleep. And that's where I stayed for the rest of the day. I don't know why it has stuck with me, it just has.

A few months after it all began (still 14 yrs old) I was walking down the stairs and as I took my foot off of one step, all my muscles tensed. They locked and I lost control of my body. Because my foot was in mid air, I fell. My extended leg bent under me as I slid to the bottom. I ended up spraining a ligament in my knee - which wasn't what I needed with everything else, to be honest. It's okay now though.

Over time my pain got gradually worse. I was still going to school, but missing a lot of it too. I turned 15 and then began year 11 (here in England that's the last year of high school, and the most crucial year.) It was at the beginning of yr 11 that I was diagnosed. I'd never heard of M.E. and neither had anyone who knew me. We started research and the more we read, the more concerned we got. Imagine being told you have an illness that has no cure, that some doctors don't even believe is real?

Around christmas that year was when my walking started being affected. Due to the fatigue and pain I was struggling to walk around school. I'd have to stop and sit regularly.

After new year I went down hill. Between January and April, I had been to school a total of 3 weeks. Two of them days being in March, and one in April. My attendance was all but forgotten. My grades were suffering along with me. I revised as much as I could at home. I stopped going to school in April. I had teachers send me work that I missed, but not all of them bothered.

I went to school for my exams. They covered a five week period and it wad hard. I had 2 true friends left at this point. They met up with me at the front of the school for every exam. They helped me out of my car, helped me walk to the room and helped me sit. We received _a lot_ of weird looks. I didn't have a wheelchair so this is what we had to do. By the last week I was using the schools wheelchair. I left school with 10 GCSE's, which shocked me more then I can say.

For two weeks after my final exam, which was an English one, I couldn't move my arm. And since then, I get episodes every now and then where my arm will just stop working.

I am now 16, and will be 17 this year. I don't go to college. I'm too ill for that. I was enrolled on the list for a course but I had to drop out before it started. I have one friend left from my 'old life', as I like to call it. I speak to her regularly and she comes to see me as often as she can, but it's hard; she goes to college, works, has hobbies and other _healthy_ friends. The other girl that helped me to my exams no longer speaks to me. That has happened with the rest of them. They stopped speaking to me, ignored my messages, etc. I was never bullied badly because of my illness (like Bella in my story), but I think that's because I just disappeared from lessons and _life_.

My life is now spent at home. Everyday. Somedays it feels like my prison, but I have my family to keep me sane. I spend each day on the same place on the couch, with my legs up. I listen to music. When I can, I read, watch TV and movies. I colour, and of course, I now write.

The most I can walk is a few steps, and that's _with_ help. I try to do that as much as I can, so my muscles have _some_ usage. But it's very rare. I'm carried up and down stairs. I am housebound, and the rare times I do go out, wheelchair bound. The last time I left the house was a month ago to go to a doctors appointment.

My life isn't _all_ bad. I like to focus on the little things that are good. I have my family who support me, where as others aren't as lucky. I have made online friends who all understand. I'm not the worst out there, not by far. There are others that are so much more severe then me.

I hope and pray everyday for a cure or at least to go into remission. I want to start living, not just surviving. I want to go to college, learn to drive, get a job. I have hope that one day I will.

 **So there you go... that's my story. I'm nervous about posting this. I could go into much more detail but I'm not sure I feel confident enough to do that. If you have any questions, then please PM me and I'll try to answer as best I can.**

 **I hope this is okay. It's basically just a quick summary to be honest.**

 **Another thing that I forgot to put on my last chapter, if any of you happen to see one of the Millions Missing protests today, I'd love to know. So could you either PM me or leave a review about it. I'd be very grateful!**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope my age doesn't put anyone off of reading my story, and anymore that I may write in the future.**

 **Hope you are all well. See ya next time! :)**

 **KS.reader.**


	22. Chapter 21: Unknown

**A/N: Hi all. Okay, a few things to address before we begin the chapter.**

 **First things first, THANK YOU for the response to me posting _my story_. Just thank you!! I honestly didn't expect such a response. All of your reviews were kind and encouraging and really just _so_ uplifting. I couldn't have asked for a better repsonse, I _really_ couldn't. I cried with happiness when reading them. It's amazing how supportive you all are, 'cause that's not a common thing from _so_ _many_ people when it comes to this illness or ones like it. I need to say it one more time, _THANK YOU!!!_ You are all amazing and have made a young girl very _very_ happy!!**

 **Secondly, I am _so_ sorry you have had to wait so long. It's been about 3 weeks, _I think_ , since I last posted a chapter, so I'm sorry about that. But I haven't had a good few weeks. I _had_ actually written most of it in the first week, but I went to a family bbq the weekend after I posted _my_ _story_ and it completely wiped me out. It was the first time I've properly left the house in a while so I'm not surprised to be honest. I was extremely tired and sore. I also couldn't move my right arm for 7 days, which sucked, and that made writing or typing difficult. But it's okay now, and I'm feeling a little better, so I managed to finish this chapter for you.**

 **Thirdly** **, I created a blog on the days I was feeling not _as_ tired. The posts I've already uploaded took a long time for me to type, but I did it. And I'm quite happy with it. Instead of putting image links on my chapters, I'll put the images on my blog (but if you would still like links in the Author's notes then PM me and I'll be happy to continue doing that too). I also hope it'll be a way to keep you updated if I am not going to be able to post for a while, instead of leaving you all hanging for 3 weeks like I have just done. I will also be posting recommendations of other fanfictions I have read and like. But you can go check all that out on my blog.**

 **The link is** : https/ksreader **DOT** tumblr **DOT** com

 **FYI, above** **should have a colon and double forward slash. For some reason its only showing a single!**

 **You can go follow that or if you can't because you don't have an account or whatever reason, then just keep an eye out for new posts.**

 **And I think that's it. I would respond individually to your reviews from my non-chapter update, but there were so many I don't think I can, sorry. However, if you PM me, like some of you already did, I'd be happy to reply.**

 **This chapter is a long one. It ended last time when Bella fell from her wheelchair outside of the school and heard Edward before losing consciousness. As always, thank you for reading my story, and I'll see you at the bottom! _Sorry about the length of this A/N._**

 **Enjoy! -** **KS.reader**

Chapter 21: Unknown

It's so loud. There is so much noise, _everywhere_. There are so many voices... _too many voices._ It's like being in the cafeteria, with all those excitable teenagers trying to be heard over one another, only ten times worse. It's too difficult to focus on one voice, to focus on anything that's being said.

Then I hear him. His voice. _He's here!_

"Bella, love, can you hear me?"

Edward's voice is so broken, but strong at the same time. The words sound distant but I can hear them. I can hear _him._ His words break through all the rest. The others remain in the background, still creating a buzz of noise, but he is the one I concentrate on.

"Bella... open your eyes."

What... _What is happening?_ I can't see anything. I'm so confused. I can't remember past being in the library. I was looking through the books. I felt sick... I...

I left.

I went outside to get fresh air.

I vomited.

I fell.

I... _Oh God_... the pain! How could I forget the pain? It slices through me, like an axe cutting at wood - quick and harsh. It's everywhere. My knees, my hips, my back, my _wrist_ , my face...

My face! It's no longer on the cold concrete as I remember. Something soft is under my cheek. Something warm and soft.

 _Ow!_

There's a cramp, like my intestines are being twisted and knotted together. I want to cry and scream, but I don't. I stay silent. Another cramp attacks me. Then another. That, coupled with my throbbing wrist and aching body, is enough to make me want to sink away. I just want it all to stop. _Why won't it stop?_

"Bella... please. _Please_... open your eyes. Come on, love, I want to see your eyes."

He sounds desperate. I've never heard him like this before. I need to open my eyes. _Come on, Bella. Open them._ They are so heavy. I can't lift my eyelids. It's impossible. I can't. _Ugh!_ I want to cry. I want to cry and sob and scream. I want to curse everything and everyone. I want to-

"Bella! BELLA!"

 _DADDY!_

"Out of the way! Move! ... Bella!"

Yes, that's definitely him. His voice is getting closer. I want to see him, but I can't.

"Edward..." He's panting now. "Edward, what's happened?" He sounds so frantic. So scared.

"I-I don't know. We arrived back here to Emmett screaming at us about Bella. I came over and she was like this."

Hearing both of them somehow gives me the power I need. My eyes crack open slightly. Immediately I'm closing them again. The light is too bright and too strong. I don't think anyone noticed. Or maybe I didn't open my eyes far enough for the movement to be noticeable. They carry on speaking, bringing Emmett into the conversation now.

"Emmett?" My dad's desperate plea is enough to make me want to cry. _Why does this keep happening? Why do I keep hurting him?_

"I don't know much. I'm sorry. I... Me and Rose came out and I saw someone on the floor. As soon as I realised it was Bella, I ran over here. I got Rose to call an ambulance-"

"They're on their way" a female's voice from far away cuts in.

"-and then Rose saw the bus arrive. I left Bella for a minute to get Edward and the others. But a few seconds after I came back, she lost consciousness." He's breathing heavily now. His words got more and more frantic as he continued speaking.

"Shit!" My dad curses. "Bella, honey, can you hear me?" His voice is softer now, but the desperation is still crystal clear. He's also closer. I can almost feel his breath on my face.

 _Yes. I can, daddy._

"Bella, squeeze my hand if you c-"

"CHARLIE, DON'T!!"

But it's too late. He's already grabbed for my hand - my _left_ hand. I feel the bones grinding. The pain is horrendous, radiating up and down my arm in waves. As soon as he moves my arm, just the slightest, my eyes snap open.

My father's touch is gone as quick as it appeared.

The blinding light is scorching to my eyes but the pain in my wrist overrides it all. I try and focus on what's in front of me, to distract myself. I can't see anything at first. Everything is white. And then other colours begin filtering into my vision.

When my eyes create a partially clear picture, I can see them. My father and Edward are on their knees in front of me. My father looks horrified. His hand covers his mouth and he's shaking slightly. Edward looks just as bad, but he's frozen. I can just make out Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper stood behind them. And then a swarm of other bodies and figures stood all around.

 _G_ _reat. Looks like I have an audience._

My vision is blurred still. And that's when I realise I'm crying. Tears are crawling down my face, leaving burning tracks in their path. I can't stop. I can hear myself now. I'm crying loudly. Sobbing. Almost screaming. My throat feels raw, but that doesn't lessen my sounds.

Then I hear it. Relief floods me. Sirens, I can hear sirens. "They're nearly here!" someone shouts. I close my eyes for a second, relieved help is near. But when I open my eyes again, terror soon replaces that short-lived relief. I think I'm going to be sick again.

"Aaah!" I scream out. "M-m-m..." I try to speak but I can't form any words. _Oh my God!_ My wrist is... it's... well it's disgusting. It's large, and red. How did my dad miss that? It's horrific. _Y_ _ep... I'm definitely going to be sick again._

"Ssssssshh." My father tries to soothe me. He leans down to kiss my head. "Calm down, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. The ambulance is almost here. We'll have you sorted soon. Please just... just calm down for me. You'll be alright. We'll get you sorted soon, I promise." he whispers into my ear. His words are comforting, but they're not what I need.

I need room - room to puke. I can feel it. The nausea is building again. And it's not going to be long. Another crippling cramp invades my stomach. I cry out - a garbled, loud cry.

The sirens are nearing. Closer and closer. Louder and louder. The sound hurts my ears, piercing my eardrums. But that's a good sign. It means they are close.

"Okay. Can we have this area cleared, please. There's nothing to see here." Steve, the paramedic, shouts over the buzz of voices. _Oh thank goodness._ It's someone I know, someone who knows me. It's annoying when me or my father has to explain anything more then the current situation to the paramedics. It's much easier when Steve, someone who has dealt with me from the beginning, is the one to come to my aid.

I see some movement behind my dad, and the crowd moves back slowly. Then Steve, in his uniform, and a woman in the same uniform appears. He looks calm and collected, though I can see the concern on his face.

"Hi again, Bella. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He says casually. He smiles kindly at me, trying to keep the atmosphere as positive as possible. He steps between Charlie and Edward, and both of them move away, to the sides slightly. I can see they are both unwilling to move _too_ far away, though.

Once they are far enough out of the way, Steve crouches down, kneeling with one knee on the floor. "What happened, Bella? Can you tell me?" he asks as he looks me over, checking for obvious injuries. His eyes stop at my wrist briefly, but he doesn't react like I expect him to. Then I realise he has probably seen much, _much_ worse. He turns his head towards his colleague and says something that I can't hear because I'm trying to focus on making my mouth work.

He turns to me again. I open my mouth to speak. He leans a little closer. My throat burns and the side of my face that was led on the floor hurts, but I manage to say something.

"Pains... sick... fell... snap." It all comes out as a stuttering mess. My breathing is choppy and my voice hoarse. I try to make sense but it's not easy. Just getting my brain to cooperate with my mouth is challenging. And the pain makes it worse.

Even if he doesn't understand what I'm saying, Steve nods. "Okay. Right, what I'm going to do Bella, is get you on a stretcher. My colleague has just gone to get a splint for your wrist, we won't know if it's a break or just a sprain until we get you to the hospital. Did you hit your head when you fell?"

I give a small, almost imperceptible nod. "Okay. I'm going to brace your neck, splint your wrist, then we'll be on our way as soon as possible, okay?" he says. He sounds confident, and calm. Like he has everything under control.

His words make me feel safe. I know that I'm in good hands now. But the pain is very distracting. And on top of everything that is going on, all I can think about is how I was feeling earlier; the light-headedness, the nausea, the chills even though it's boiling hot. _What was happening? What_ is _happening?_

I have this nagging thought in my mind that I need to tell someone about all of that. And soon. But my mouth just doesn't want to work with my brain. I can't get the words out.

A sudden cloud of fog fills my head, and the moving figures in front of me blur and sway. I can't distinguish one person from another anymore. I can feel the panic setting in. I can hear my breathing; it's loud and quick; _too quick._ I can feel the strain in my chest, like my lungs can't work quick enough. The panic is building, stronger, higher.

I can't breathe. My throat is closing, my heart is trying to beat out of my chest, my lungs are failing. _I_ _'m_ failing. I just want someone to help me.

The surrounding noises, besides my own breathing, echo around me. My vision and hearing is so distorted that I become more and more frantic with every passing second.

I feel like my body is attacking itself. The cramping is back with a vengeance. It's racing back and forth, round and round, from my stomach to my back. It's like a conveyer belt of pain: constant and relentless.

I can hear sobbing now, as well as the breathing, which gives me a hint that _I'm_ the one crying. I don't know what to do. What should I do?

My wrist is gingerly moved. I can feel everything they are doing to it. I wish I could _see_ what they are doing. I know my eyes are open, because there is no darkness at the moment, but I can't make out anything. Everything is just one big blurry haze. Something is put around my wrist. It throbs and aches and grinds, and then it stops moving. I can tell my hand has been placed back down.

I can hear sounds, but I don't know what. It's like I'm at the bottom of a well, under a hundred feet of water, only able to see blurry shapes and hear the muffled sounds at the surface. Something is put around my neck. Something stiff but soft at the same time. And then I'm being touched; I'm being moved onto my back.

The pressure of the hands that were touching me disappear one by one, leaving throbbing flesh in their place. My hypersensitive skin is on form today! It feels like I've been prodded in my legs and shoulders with something solid, like marble.

I know what's happening, _I think._ Steve and the other paramedics are doing everything he just told me. My wrist is now splinted, my neck is collared up and I'm on a stretcher.

But I don't feel any calmer like I had hoped. I feel worse. It's all real now. I'm going _back_ to hospital. I don't know what's wrong with me, and I haven't been able to tell anyone about the earlier symptoms. I should've told someone when they were happening, instead of ignorantly thinking it was nothing to worry about. And now I can't. I'm unable to speak.

And I'm still crying and breathing like a maniac. I'm still in inexplicable pain and I. Can't. See.

Something is placed on my face. I can feel the weight around my mouth and over my nose. Then comes the instant relief... well _almost_ instant. I can feel my breath coming back to me. I can feel my lungs sighing as the tension leaves them. I can feel my airways opening. I can breathe - which means that an oxygen mask has been put on me.

I still can't see much. Just a blurry figure, though I can sort of make out a torso above me. I want to move my head, to see my dad and Edward, but I don't dare. I don't want to cause any further damage. And anyway, I don't think I can. I can't move. The pain is all consuming.

My ears are ringing now, the sounds that were once around me have changed. It's all muted. I can still hear myself breathing, though it's now much steadier.

My sight begins returning. I want to cry in relief, but I'm already crying because of the pain. White is above me. _The ambulance._ I'm in the ambulance. Then he appears above me. His fear-filled, horror-struck face.

My daddy.

The ringing is slowly dying down. The rattling of metal replaces it and again, I want to cry in relief.

"We'll get you sorted soon, Bells. We're on our way now. Edward and the others are going to meet us there. Carlisle has been called and will be waiting. We'll get you sorted." He's speaking quickly, almost too quick for me to understand his words.

Movement to my left makes me look that way. I don't move my head at all, just my eyes. Steve is next to me. He's busy doing something, but what, I don't know. Then he talks.

"Bella, I need you to try and speak, alright? You don't have to now. But you'll need to tell the staff waiting for you at the hospital what happened. So I need you to try." I begin to nod but then remember my neck in the collar and freeze. Steve smiles and holds his hand up, silently telling me not to bother.

"I'm going to hook you up to an IV. You've been sick, and although the reason isn't known yet, we need to be certain you stay hydrated." He tells me all of this as quickly as he can, while he prepares everything. I give a weak thumbs up with my right hand in response.

He goes to my right side and I close my eyes, waiting for it to be done. No matter how many times I've had to have a needle stuck in me, I've never gotten used to it, and I don't think I ever will.

I almost don't register the scratch and pinch on my forearm. The pain throughout my body is a good enough distraction. When I can feel no more attention being given to my arm, I open my eyes again. I can feel the tube lying against my skin slightly.

It's not long before we arrive. The light blinds me as I'm rolled out of the ambulance. I can't see anything, _again_. All the lights and people blur together. I'm exhausted trying to keep up with what's happening. Voices surround me, increasing in volume, but I can't understand a word of what is being said. There are some familiar voices, but I'm too confused to tell who is speaking.

My brain begins swimming, and the panic rises again. My senses are all working on overload, trying to take in everything at once. It's all too much. I'm too cold, _way_ too cold. I can feel myself shaking and shivering. My teeth start to chatter, and every snap of my teeth causes spikes of pain to burst across my face. It feels like my teeth are being drilled into my gums with every shake of my jaw.

Suddenly, too much is happening at once. The fog, the panic, the cold, the sounds, the lights, and now the nausea. It's building once more - up from my stomach, past my chest, and to my throat. I can't react quick enough, and being on my back with a neck brace on doesn't help. Luckily the oxygen mask was removed after I'd calmed down in the ambulance, otherwise the next events would have been even more disastrous.

I begin to puke, right there on the stretcher. The people around me are quick to turn me onto my right side, so the rest that comes out goes to the floor instead of on me. I'm gasping and sputtering, shocked at how quick that was. I know I could feel it rising, but that was too quick for me to prepare for. My throat is burning again, and my stomach is cramping up.

Is it ever going to end?

I feel exhausted. So exhausted. I just want to sleep. Everything hurts; every limb, every muscle and every joint. Every cell in my body feels overworked. My eyes grow heavier and I lose consciousness before I can understand what is happening around me.

 **{o0o}**

A cramping in my stomach jolts me awake again. I'm still on the stretcher, I can see the ceiling above me moving, so I know I'm being moved. I can also guess that I wasn't unconscious for long.

My head still feels full, like there is no room for any thoughts. My wrist is throbbing and my knees are stinging. My hip and the right side of my face are sore too. My stomach cramps and I moan out in pain.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice reaches my ears, and I'm thankful I can hear properly at the moment. I moan again as an answer. I'm not sure I can speak right now. I close my eyes when the movement of the ceiling and lights brings a wave of nausea back.

"Okay. That's good. Try and stay awake for me, Bella." he says. I open my eyes, letting him know I'm still awake. The nausea creeps in again and I close my eyes to try and stop it from advancing any further.

Another cramp knots low in my stomach and back, and I feel my body jump from the bed slightly, causing even more pain to appear. The sounds echo in my ears and I scrunch my eyes closed tighter, hoping the pain will go and the sounds will become clearer. My mind swims, the echoing is accompanied with bursts of lights behind my eyelids.

I lose consciousness again.

 **{o0o}**

The stretcher coming to a stop brings me back. I open my eyes just as I'm transferred from the stretcher to an actual hospital bed. The lights are on but they aren't as bright as the hallway ones, so I can leave my eyes open. The nausea is still present in the pit of my stomach, and bursts of pain tighten low in my back and across my pelvis.

I begin taking deep breaths to center myself. I need to try and focus, so I can talk to Carlisle. The exhaustion is like a shadow hanging over me, but I'm determined to keep it away for as long as I need to. I examine the people around me.

My father is stood a bit away from the end of the bed. His stress and worry is obvious. I can't look at him for long; guilt fills me. Carlisle is stood to my left, looking at my wrist without touching it. A nurse is stood at my right, and I think she's sorting out the IV stand and the machines that are next to me. Another nurse is stood beside Carlilse. I recognise them both as Leila and Serena.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asks me for the second time today. I nod. He smiles. "Good, you can move your neck. I'll remove the collar then." he says. A minute later I'm collar free, and test out the movement of my neck. It feels stiff and a bit achy, but I think that's because I was led down in a funny position for a long time.

My mouth and chest is wiped with a wet cloth, removing any remnants of when I vomited after I arrived. A glass with a straw is then held to my lips and I stretch my neck up slightly to take a sip. A cramp in my stomach seizes me momentarily, and I tense up at the pain. I hiss out a breath between my teeth as I scrunch up my eyes.

"Bella, can you explain the pain to me. Where is it? What kind of pain is it?" Carlisle asks.

I take a few deep breaths before attempting to speak. My throat hurts and my jaw is sore, but I manage to say more then I have been able to since I fell. "It's c-cramping in my st-stomcah." I stutter.

Carlisle looks contemplative for a second, before he continues his questions. I have to concentrate really hard to completely understand his words. "How long have you had these cramps?" he asks.

It takes me a minute or two to think back. "Since Wednesday or Th-thursday, I think." I say. My wrist now makes itself known and I wince as a sudden throb pulses through it. "M-my wr-rist" I whine.

"We'll be taking you for an x-ray on that soon, Bella, but I need you to answer a few more questions. We need to make sure nothing serious is going on, okay? And if it is, you need to be treated straight away." he says. I give him a weak nod.

"Has anything else been wrong since Wednesday that you've noticed?" he asks, just as Sue barges into the room, shocking me.

"Charlie! Oh, Bella! I got here as fast as I could." she pants as she goes to my dad's side and grabs his hand.

"Where's Seth?" Charlie asks.

"In the waiting room with Edward and the others." she replies, before turning to Carlisle. "Hi Carlisle. I can help answer any questions. The past few days haven't been the best for Bella." she says, lowering her head slightly at the end. It's like she's ashamed she didn't do anything about it. She has no reason to feel that way though.

"Apart from stomach cramps, have any other problems come to your attention recently? Anything out of the ordinary?" he asks both of us now.

Sue looks at me and I nod, allowing her to answer as much as she can. I'll fill in anything she doesn't know after.

"Well, she's been bleeding when going to the toilet, but we just thought her time of the month had come early. When sleeping today, she was shivering badly, which is strange because of how hot it is. Umm... _Oh!_ She's been going to the toilet _a lot_ more then usual, but we just put that down to her drinking more because of the weather again. But I guess that could be something." Sue tells him.

Serena, who is stood next to Carlisle, has been writing all of this down. They both exchange a look that I don't miss. "Yes, that could definitely be something."

"Anything else Bella?" Carlisle asks me. I take a deep breath before speaking. This is going to take a lot of energy and effort...

"It hurt w-when I went t-to the toilet at s-school. It b-burnt... I f-felt sick y-yest-terday, and today... Been c-cold even when s-sweating and d-dizzy today... P-pain in back and p-p-pelvis... Since Wednesday, I-I've felt more t-tired and s-sore. Eeerm... I l-lost my breath a c-couple times today t-too." I say and sigh out a heavy breath once I've finished. I can feel the blush in my cheeks, due to my embarrassment at having to talk like this. The stuttering is a nightmare.

Carlisle exchanges looks with both nurses, and they all nod like they've come to the same conclusion. Serena and Leila both move away, and start moving around the room, busy with a sudden task. He says something quietly to Serena. She nods and leaves the room. I'm confused, until Carlisle begins explaining.

"What this sounds like is a kidney infection. At first it was probably a UTI, a urinary tract infection. The blood when you go to the toilet, the more frequent and sudden urges to urinate and the burning sensation today is indication of that. But I'm suspecting that it's developed into a kidney infection in the last day or so. The nausea, vomiting, chills, pains in your stomach, back and pelvis. They are all common signs." Carlisle explains.

I feel so stupid. If I'd noticed the out of ordinary symptoms and told someone sooner, maybe it wouldn't have developed into something this serious.

"Now, this isn't your fault, Bella." Carlisle says, like he can read my mind. "Unless you know the signs, it's not obvious when an infection like this is happening. The unusally hot weather and your usual poor health would've made this harder to detect." His words make me feel a little better.

He then looks at my wrist and removes the splint. I turn my head away from it not wanting to see what I had earlier. But I'm too slow, and catch a glimpse of it. My wrist is swollen and discoloured, awful bruising appearing. But that's not the worst part. It also looks slightly deformed, like it's at an odd angle. That's something I hadn't noticed earlier. Once I'm facing away, I close my eyes tightly, trying to get the image out of my head.

He hasn't tried moving my wrist, but I think that's because it's quite obvious it's not in a normal state. "What happened outside of the school, Bella?" Carlilse asks me. I'm the only one that can answer this, so I have to struggle through speaking again.

"I felt s-sick, I c-couldn't breathe... so I w-went outside. I b-bent over b-b-because of my stomach and then I w-was sick. I l-lost my b-b-balance and fell. I s-stuck out m-my arm and I heard a s-snap." I stumble out the words eventually.

Carlilse looks at my wrist for a few more seconds before he puts the splint back on. It hurts with every movement, but it can't be helped. He takes the extra pillow that Leila suddenly hands out to him and places it on my front before gingerly picking up my arm and placing my wrist onto it. It's now elevated on top of me.

"What's going to happen now is, we're going to take some blood and have it put on a rush, down in the lab. We'll be able to see any abnormalities in it. After that, I'm going to have you put on a broad-spectrum antibiotic immediately. You'll be given that until we can say what specific infection you have. Then I can prescribe the correct and more affective antibiotic for you." he tells me. I nod in understanding.

"I also want a urine sample from you. I'll leave you with Sue, nurse Leila and nurse Serena to help you into a hospital gown and to take care of that. I'll have it tested in the lab as soon as possible. The sooner we know the type of bacteria and infection, the better." I almost sigh in relief when he tells me this. I can't wait to get out of these clothes. I was led in my own sick for a while and I'm sure I don't smell too good right now.

"W-what about my wrist?" I ask as Nurse Leila comes to take some blood from my right arm. I barely hear Carlisle's response as a sudden attack of dizziness hits me.

"We'll take you for an x-ray soon. Until then, I want you to keep it elevated when you are led down." he says... _I think._ I have to really concentrate to understand through the dizziness.

I see Carlisle and Charlie leave, though my dad takes small, reluctant steps towards the door. His head turns back to look at me every couple of steps. As they both finally leave, Serena returns.

The sudden need to pee has come at the right time. Keeping my injured wrist in mind, all three women help me from the bed and to the commode chair beside the bed. It takes all three of them to help as well. I'm very weak and shaky. Everything hurts and I can't help but let a few tears slip out through the whole process.

I manage to collect some of the urine in one of the little screw top containers. I follow the nurses' rules: stop mid-stream and let some fill the container. It burns and stings like hell but I manage it. I pass the container to Leila and catch a glimpse at the liquid inside. _How have I not noticed that before?_ My urine is a cloudy, red-ish colour - definitely not normal.

After that, I wash my hands _obviously_ , with a wipe and they help me out of my clothes and into one of the hospital gowns provided. It's a long process. I have to stop multiple times to catch my breath and calm my racing heart. It's a challenge from beginning to end.

During the moments I'm undressed, I notice the large bruise on my right hip and all I can think is, _no wonder it's been hurting._ Finally, I'm in the gown and back on the bed.

While Sue leaves to get Carlisle and my dad back into the room, Serena comes to my right side, and begins doing something with the IV line in my arm. I turn away, not wanting to witness anything. I'm guessing she's administering the antibiotics now.

While she does that, Leila wipes at my knees gently with some cold water. She tells me that I have a few scrapes I must have got when I fell. She cleans them before applying a plaster to each knee. I ask her if there is any damage to my face... well I actually stutter. It's still hurting slightly, a lot like my hip. She tells me that I have a bruise slowly appearing on my cheek, and a small scratch near my eyebrow, which she dabs at with some cold water on a cotton bud.

Carlisle, my dad and Sue re-enter just as Leila is finishing up. Serena has already finished with my IV. Carlisle speaks to my dad and Sue quietly, and then he turns to me. I strain to hear his words, the fatigue that's creeping up on me minute by minute makes it hard to understand.

"We'll take you for an x-ray now, Bella." Carlilse says.

Soon I'm being wheeled out of the hospital room and through the halls.

 **{o0o}**

I wake up a few hours later after having a restless nap. It was broken and uncomfortable. I don't think you could really call it a nap. My stomach is still cramping and the urge to pee is almost constant. Plus, the burning is still present. Carlisle said that the speed the antibiotics begin helping properly, will depend on how severe my infection is.

All over my body there is pain. My muscles are aching and my joints are stiff. My right arm is so heavy that I can't move it much. I think I'm just really fatigued after all of today's events. It's been an energy consuming day, that's for sure!

I had the x-ray on my wrist, and it showed that I have a distal radius fracture. Apparently it's quite a common break that is caused in the wrist when someone falls and outstretches their arm in front of them. Luckily, I don't have a severe break, or so I was told. But, my poor health may make the recovery more painful then it usually is for someone else. _Oh, joy!_

My wrist needed what the doctor called a 'closed reduction' procedure. They had to numb the area by giving me a shot of a local anesthetic, and then they set the broken bone back in place by pulling and pushing. Another x-ray was done to make sure it was all alligned properly, and then they put another splint on my arm.

Carlilse explained to me that I'd get a cast sometime in the next few days. We just had to wait for some of the swelling to go down first. Meanwhile, I have to keep it elevated and have ice pressed to it, which will help minimise the swelling quicker. I'm not allowed morphine while on the antibiotics, but I'm allowed other pain killers.

After I got back to my hospital room, I was checked on regularly by nurses and sometimes Carlisle, though he was still on shift with other patients too. Apparently I need to be kept an eye on. Until the bloods and urine test get back, we don't know how severe the infection I have is. But they will both take 24 hours in the lab, minimum.

Sue took Seth to collect Leah from school, and then they went home... well back to _my_ home. My dad stayed in the hospital with me. He hasn't moved from my side, unless I've needed the toilet. In that case he leaves the room. It's the same with Edward. He's been here as long as my dad, only leaving the room when he needs to. The rest of the gang, _including Rosalie_ , stayed until I started to fall asleep. They left then, promising to return tomorrow, after school.

My dad and Rosalie had little communication. I think my dad found it strange to have her here, supporting me after everything she has done. I heard her apologise to him, but that was as I was beginning to fall asleep, so I didn't hear his reply.

It's now 5.30pm and I don't feel much better. I have no indication if the antibiotics are working at all. However, it's only been a few hours, so I can't be worried yet.

Carlisle had a nurse take my temperature, which was unusally high. He said he'll keep an eye on it over the course of my stay at the hospital and hopefully my fever will go down as the antibiotics do their job.

I've had to stay in the hospital so many times over the past couple of years that I'm used to it to be honest. That doesn't mean I like it, but I no longer feel that vulnerability that I did in the beginning... or at least _not as much_ vulnerability. However, this time I am a little nervous and scared. I hate having to wait for the results from the tests. The unknown is nerve-racking. Every part of me is itching to know _exactly_ what is wrong with me.

At first I don't move much, not alerting anyone to that fact that I'm awake. I just lie there for a minute, taking in the two men sat either side of me. They both look exhausted and very down. They have constant frowns on their faces and they are both completely silent, staring at the almost muted TV in the corner of the room. It saddens me to see them this way.

My stomach cramps for what feels like the millionth time today, and I can't help the audible catch of my breath and slight wince. They are both aware of me now. Their heads whip to look at me, anxiety obvious on their faces. Both of them jump up from their seats and hover over me, unsure of how to help. The cramping passes slowly, leaving a dull ache in my pelvis.

"It's g-going." I breathe out finally. I'm panting due to the pain, my chest rising and falling heavily with every inhale and exhale. Hesitantly, they both sit back down in their seats, though they don't completely settle back into them.

A young nurse, one I've never met before, wheels in some food for me; some plain, ordinary hospital food that they give to patients. I thank her and after asking if I need anything else, she leaves. I lethargically begin to eat, but it's difficult. My right arm is tired, like the rest of me, and it doesn't seem like it wants to feed me. I can sense Charlie and Edward watching my struggle, but I want to do this on my own. I _need_ to do this on my own.

Eventually, I manage to get some food in me, but I don't accomplish much. About four mouthfuls in, I feel nauseous. My stomach feels like it's shrunk in size, even though I've no longer got any substance left inside it. One of the only reasons I'm glad I'm at the hospital is because I'm having fluids administered intravenously. If I wasn't, then I'd be worried about my ability to keep anything down. I've managed water since being admitted here, but that doesn't mean that after the food, it'll stay that way. I guess only time will tell.

I push the tray away weakly with my right hand, and Charlie removes it from my lap. The pain coursing through me makes me close my eyes. I keep thinking it will numb it a bit, even for a little while, but it doesn't. I _really_ want some morphine, but that's not going to be happening anytime soon.

I struggle to open my eyes again, but just about manage it. Turning my head to the left, I look at Edward. He's staring at me, his brow furrowed with concern in his eyes. I hate seeing this expression on his face.

"Edward..." I say, just above a whisper. "Wh... why d-don't you go home? Y-you don't n-need to s-stay."

The crease between his eyebrows deepens, his mouth parting slightly as if he wants to say something. I smile, a small lift of my lips. It's enough to make him smile back at me. It's not one of his usual, big smirks, but it's something.

"I don't mind staying. I don't need to go home for anything." he replies.

I take a breath to speak again, but my father beats me to it. "Bella's right, son. Why don't you go home? I'm sure your family would like to have you home for dinner. You can come back tomorrow and I'll call you if anything new happens, straight away."

Edward seems to think for a second, and I know he's reluctant to leave. But he can't stay all night. He has to go home, and besides, he has school tomorrow too. Finally he sighs and looks away.

A sudden pressure on my bladder alerts me of my need to go to the toilet, _again._ I turn to my dad slowly. "I need..." I begin, but I'm so tired that I can't finish what I have to say. He quickly stands, holding his hands up to tell me to stop. "I got it. I'll go get a nurse." he says as he rushes from the room.

When the door closes behind him, Edward leans towards me. He softly presses his lips to mine. It's a light pressure and I want more, but I know he's trying to be gentle with me. "I'll go home, love. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll message you tomorrow." he says. He presses his forehead to mine, briefly closing his eyes. "I love you." he whispers and then presses his lips to my forehead.

"I love you t-too." I whisper back just as the door to my room swings open. With a last look to me and a goodbye to my father, Edward leaves. I'm sad to see him go, but I'm also kind of glad he's gone for now, which surprises me. I couldn't bare to see the sad look on his face any longer. I have to put up with that from my dad. That's enough torture for everything I put the people closest to me through. I don't think I can handle more forlorn looks and defeated postures. It's enough to make me crazy!

The nurse that delivered my food not that long ago is the one to help me. I go to the toilet - it burns as I expected - and then I'm back in bed. Just as I lay my head back down, that nausea from after I'd tried to eat returns. It's stronger this time, and I have just enough time to signal my father with a wave of my right hand, before I'm sick into a bucket he shoves under my chin. It takes a good few minutes for my retching to stop, and I'm so grateful when it eventually does.

The muscles in my stomach are tired and sore. My throat burns and my neck aches from the force it was moving just then. My father tries to keep me engaged in a conversation, tries to keep me awake for a little while longer, but it doesn't work. I fall asleep against my best attempts to stay awake.

 **{o0o}**

"I think we'll go back to your room now, Bells." Charlie says from behind my wheelchair.

We are currently strolling, _well I'm rolling_ , through the hospital. I needed a break from my hospital room. Those walls, the drab colours, the smell- _all of it_ has slowly started driving me crazy.

It's Thursday. I've been here three days, and in my opinion that's two days too many. But Carlisle has said I had have to stay for a week, so I have another four days left here.

I've just been for another x-ray to see how my wrist is, then had a cast put on. The swelling has gone down a bit, but it's still slightly swollen. After I had the cast put on, I knew I'd have to return to my room, so I asked my dad if we could take a longer route there.

I nod in response as I sigh, sad I have to go back. As we slowly make our way back to my room, I reach up with my right hand - mindful of the IV line in my arm - to itch the back of my neck. _Stupid sling!_ The fabric is extremely irritating, especially in this hot weather. The doctor that applied my cast to my left wrist told me that I need to keep it elevated as much as possible for the next few days, and I need to keep a sling on when I'm out of bed too. It won't be like this the whole six weeks I have to wear it, thankfully.

 _Six weeks!!! Ugh!_ It's only been about ten minutes and I'm already getting sick of the nuisance on my arm. It's uncomfortable, and the dull ache in my arm is nauseating.

The weather has cooled slightly over the past day or so, but it's still unnaturally hot for Forks. My allergy mask, which I'm having to wear outside of my hospital room, makes my face extra hot. I want to take it off and throw water on my face. I'm surprised I'm not panting behind it.

On Tuesday, the day after I was admitted into hospital, my lab results came back. I do have a kidney infection, and a rather severe one too. Carlilse said that luckily, the infection hadn't spread into my blood, or we would've been dealing with a whole new set of problems. He spoke in a lot of medical terms, but from what I understood, I have a large amount of blood, white blood cells and bacteria in my urine. Carlisle put me on the specific antibiotic I need for two weeks - when I leave the hospital, hopefully next Monday, I'll have to take the antibiotics in tablet form to finish off the course.

I've been told that I'll need to do regular blood and urine tests every other day for the rest of my stay, so they can see if my infection is improving or spreading.

I didn't feel an affect from the antibiotics at first. Carlisle said it was nothing to worry about at that point in time, but I should when it got to about 3 days after I began the course of it. Luckily, I noticed a slight improvement last night. When I went to the toilet, the burning sensation had lessened quite noticeably. It still stung a bit, but I was relieved when it wasn't as harsh. I also didn't wake up nearly as much last night as I have been the nights before that.

My fever has started going down and I'm not puking as much, though I still do when I eat any more then a few mouthfuls. It's like my stomach can't handle it. I've been struggling to keep water down, but I'm hooked up to an IV so I'm not _too_ worried about that yet. The cramps in my stomach haven't eased off much, but they no longer appear in my lower back and pelvis, which is good.

In regards to the injuries - apart from my wrist - that were gained during my fall, they haven't improved much. It'll take a little more time for my knees to scab over and heal. Same for my face. The bruise on my cheek is a greeny-yellow now. It wasn't a severe bruising, like my hip, so it's fading pretty quickly. The bruise on my hip is bad, and has in fact worsened since that day. There's a large purple-black-blue blob on my hip. It looks nasty and hurts like hell.

Accompanying all these recently gained problems and injuries, are my other, _usual_ ones. The fatigue is horrendous. I'm sleeping a lot during the days. My brain fog is very controlling. I've not been good at holding a decent conversation with anyone these past few days. And the usual muscle and joint pains seem to have heightened because of this infection. Little movements, like brushing my hair away from my face, cause me a great deal of pain.

As soon as I am pushed through the door of my room, I peel off my mask, feeling the pull against the muscles in my arm and shoulder. I inhale an exaggerated breath of air, feeling the relief on my sweaty skin. My dad chuckles as he wheels me over to my bed. Keeping my newly casted arm and IV line in mind, he lifts me from my chair and onto the bed. He unhooks my IV line from the pole that attaches it to the back of my wheelchair when I leave the room, and places it back on the usual stand.

Charlie helps me take my sling off and prop my left arm up with pillows. The pain lessens a bit when I do so, proving what the doctor said about elevation being beneficial to be true. I close my eyes once I am completely and as comfortably as possible, led back against my pillows. The head of the bed is elevated slightly so I am partially sat up.

 _Ding_

My phone chimes from the table beside me and I watch as my dad grabs it and then passes it to me with a smirk on his face. We both know who it is.

Edward. He has been extra attentive since Monday evening. After me and my dad told him to go home, it was like he never left. Less then twenty minutes after he'd walked out of the door, he texted me. Then again ten minutes later. And again half an hour after that. I saw all of these when I woke up later on. Each one, in some way or another, was him telling me he loves me, to call him as soon as I need him and to rest as much as I can. They kept up all of the next day until he arrived with the rest of the gang after school. And again yesterday, he did the same thing. I don't mind though; its been nice to have him caring so much. He's been the same today too - though it's close to the end of school now.

Sue, Leah and Seth are coming by to see me once Leah finishes school. This means that Edward and the others have to wait to come and visit, so the room isn't too crowded.

 _ **Did you get a cast put on? xx**_

 _ **Yh. I'm already considering ripping it off! xx**_

I reply with my right hand. It takes much longer then usual to type out the message, but he understands that. It's been the same the past few days too.

 _ **:'( I'm sorry, love. Wish I could take it for you xx**_

 _ **I don't! I'll be fine, just got to get used to it xx**_

 _ **Not too long now until I can come and see you!! :D**_

 _ **Yh, only another 2 hours.**_

 _ ***groaning* THAT IS TOO LONG!**_

I giggle at that message. I can imagine him throwing his head back in anger at how long we have to wait.

 _ **Can't wait to see you xxx**_

 _ **Neither can I! Love you xxx**_

 _ **Love you too :-* xxx**_

Sighing in content, I put my phone down on my chest and close my eyes, a smile stretching across my face. A throat clearing makes me open them again. Charlie is sat on the chair beside me, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his clasped hands. He's smirking again, his moustache twitching as he tries suppress the smile from growing any further.

"What?" I ask nervously when he offers no explanation for his secretive expression. His eyebrows raise innocently as he lounges back in his chair.

"Nothing, nothing." he answers nonchalantly. I cock an eyebrow at him, silently demanding a proper answer. "Fine..." he surrenders, throwing his hands up in the air; palms facing me. "I just love seeing you so happy. Even with everything you're going through." he says with a smile.

He looks relaxed, surprisingly. The past few days he has been on edge, a constant furrow in his brows. His posture and expression still shows some of the tension and worry, but they are always present. There is nothing that will stop my dad from worrying. But right now, he looks more peaceful then I have seen him in a while.

"That's n-not the reason y-you were smirk-king just then. Is i-it? C'mon, tell m-me!" I ask him, trying to fish for the truth.

He sighs, looking away from my eyes as he answers. "I just know that the reason you are so happy is because of that boy. And I don't mind at all. I know most father's hate their little girl's boyfriend, but I can't hate him. The way he has treated you is better then I could've hoped from anyone. He really loves you."

He gulps at the word _loves_ , and I'm not sure if my sight is deceiving me, but I swear I can see tears glazing his eyes. He clears his throat and straightens his back up. I can tell he's trying to mask his sudden emotions, but he's not doing a very good job.

"Well I'm g-glad you don't hate him, b-because I love him t-too." I tell him, smiling softly. He smiles at me before clearing his throat again.

"But don't you go and tell him any of this. I don't want him thinking I'm soft." he warns me in a stern, yet teasing voice. I tilt my head to the side and raise my eyebrows, showing him my "think-about-what-you-just-said" face.

"Dad, I think he all r-ready knows y-you like him." I say with a grin.

"Really? I haven't done my fatherly duties properly then, have I?" he asks, feigning shame. I giggle, which soon sends him into a laughing fit too.

"You've d-done an e-excellent job, D-daddy." I say once the giggles have stopped. My stomach is cramping again due to my brief moment of fun, sobering me up to the current situation I'm in.

Charlie notices my discomfort and sighs. "Thank you, Bells." he says with a small smile. At that moment, Sue and the kids walk in. Leah and Seth are oblivious to the different emotions currently lingering in the air, but Sue isn't. She eyes us in suspicion as she makes her way into the room.

Walking over to my dad, she bends down to kiss his cheek before she comes to kiss my forehead. "Hello. Is everything okay?" she asks us slowly.

"Y-yeah!"

"Yep, of course."

We answer simultaneously, both looking away. That moment was one between us, between father and daughter. I don't think either of us are keen to share it with anyone, not even Sue.

"Hmmm." she hums, not convinced, but smiles anyway. My dad winks at me when she turns away to stop Leah from touching the bags she put by the door on her way in.

The mattress dipping lightly on my left catches my attention. Seth's little hands are leaning on the edge of the mattress as he stretches to try and see my arm. "Hey, b-buddy. You t-trying to see my n-new cast?" I ask.

He nods with a toothy smile. "Yes pwease, B." he answers. His cute lisp when he pronounces his "s"'s makes me smile widely back at him.

"O-okay, one sec." I say before turning to my dad. "Can y-you get a ch-chair for Seth t-to sit on please?" I ask him. He jumps up and drags a chair from across the room over for Seth. Once he's helped Seth up onto the tall chair, he goes over to Sue and Leah, who are still by the bags at the door.

Turning my attention back to Seth, I can't help but giggle at the look of awe on his face as he inspects my cast.

It's just a white one for now. I have to come here for follow-up appointments 1, 2 and 4 weeks after my cast was put on. And on the second checkup, I'll have the cast changed. The doctor said it's necessary, because the remaining swelling should be gone by then, so my cast will be looser then it should be. I'll probably have a different colour put on then.

"C-can I touch it, Bewwa?" Seth asks me. He very rarely says my full name - because he can't pronounce it correctly, which frustrates him - so I'm shocked when he attempts it. His little nose scrunches up as he gets it wrong again.

I check the clock above the door. The doctor said it would take about 30 minutes for the cast to dry. It's been 36 since it was put on me. "Sure, as l-l-long as you're n-not rough." I answer as I gently shift my arm across the pillow until it's at the edge, closest to him. He nods vigorously in response.

With a shaky hand, he reaches out to brush his fingers across my cast gently. His smile lights up the room. "Cool." he chuckles as he speaks, managing to pronounce the _L_ , which is a rare occurrence.

"Hi, Bellybean." Leah chirps up from the end of my bed. Walking over to stand beside her brother, she looks at my cast, her nose wrinkling.

"Hi... what's wrong w-with you?" I ask, amused. She huffs before speaking.

"It's white." she answers matter-of-factly. I laugh, and so does my dad and Sue, who have come to stand on the other side of me.

"Yeah, what's the p-problem with that?" I ask.

"I was hoping it'd be colourful, like my friend Maya's was. She had one on her leg when she broke it on a bouncy castle." she tells me.

"Sorry to d-disappoint you, L-Leah, but I d-didn't want a c-coloured one yet. It has t-to be changed in a c-couple weeks, so I might g-get a coloured one then." I say, hoping that will please the little madam.

Leah sighs but nods, before getting a concerned look on her face. "Does it hurt?" she asks, her voice growing quiet.

"My arm d-does a bit, but it's healing n-now so it'll be f-fine in no t-time." I tell her. My words seem to be the right ones, because she looks happy again.

"How long do you have to wear it for?" she asks me. _Wow! She is full of questions today._ I can feel my brain beginning to slow as I concentrate on keeping up with our conversation. Speaking is already hard enough as it is, my brain tiring will only make it worse.

"Um, six w-weeks." I answer.

"That's the same as Maya!" Leah exclaims excitedly.

"Wait! If you have to wear it for six weeks, why do you need to have it changed in two?" she asks me.

I sigh softly in fatigue. "B-because I-" Sue cuts me off before I can answer.

"Okay, Leah, that's enough. You'll tire poor Bella out before you get to spend any time with her." Sue warns her. The whole time we have been speaking, Seth has been softly stoking my cast, fascinated by the texture of it.

Leah looks down, frowning at having to stop the questions. Then her head snaps up to look at me again, her eyes shining and a massive smile on her face. "Can we write on your cast?!" she almost shouts, due to her excitement. Seth's eyes jump to mine too, equal excitement written all over his face.

"Maybe w-wait until I get my l-last cast in a couple w-weeks, so then I c-can keep what y-you draw on there f-for longer." I tell them. Both of there smiles fall slightly, and I can't _n_ _ot_ feel guilty at seeing their crestfallen looks. Leah is the first to speak.

"Okay. We'll wait. But _we're_ first! Edward and Alice can go after us." she says, putting her hands on her hips. Her words set me, my dad and Sue into a fit of laughs. Only when my stomach cramps again, and I fail at hiding my pain, does the laughing stop.

Leah is smiling but Seth looks rather sad. He's gone back to concentrating on my cast, and he's tracing patterns with his finger.

"Don't b-be sad, b-buddy. You and Leah w-will be the f-first. How about I l-let you t-two choose the colour of m-my next cast? You have to b-both work together though. Sound l-like a deal?" I ask, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes. OMG!!" Leah's outburst is loud and sudden, causing Seth and me to jump at the same time. Seth quickly regains his composure before answering as well.

"Tank you." he answers quietly, a large grin on his face. He turns to Leah at the same time she looks at him, and that's when I realise I've just made a huge mistake.

"Pink!"

"Bwue!" They both speak at the same time.

"No, Seth! She's a girl. She has to have pink." Leah says.

"BWUE!!" he shouts back louder.

I glance at Sue and my dad and grin sheepishly. _"Oops?"_ I say guiltily. They both chuckle in response, rolling their eyes.

 **{o0o}**

It's been two days since I've had my cast put on. The pain in my wrist is now a dull aching, but Carlisle says that's normal. I have my first follow up appointment on Monday, the day I am meant to be going home. It can't come fast enough!

The antibiotics are really showing their affect now. The burning has completely stopped and I can hold down everything I eat _and_ drink. The cramps in my stomach, though minor, still happen every now and then, but they aren't nearly as bad as they were before. My fever has gone and my urine doesn't have many anomalies left. Apparently there is a bit of bacteria remaining, but the antibiotics should clear that in the next day or so. I still have to finish the course of antibiotics, even if the infection clears before I've completed it.

After Leah and Seth _finally_ stopped arguing, the three of us watched a movie on my laptop. It was a kiddy one for Seth to enjoy too, but it was good. It was better then watching Paw Patrol, which is what I have to put up with at home sometimes. I fell asleep about three quarters of the way through, my head resting against Seth's. He had pushed the chair as close to the bed as he could get it, before climbing back on, kneeling on the edge and laying his head on the edge of my pillow.

Them and Sue left around 5pm and Edward arrived no more then three minutes after. He stayed as late as he could, but finally had to leave.

Yesterday, he had to stay back after school to speak to his music teacher. She's wanted him to perform in class, playing the piano, for weeks now, but he's been refusing. So yesterday, she asked him to stay back so they could come to an agreement. That meant that he couldn't come to see me straight after school. He would only be doing some homework anyway. Surprisingly, Rosalie came instead. The others were all busy with something and she said that she'd heard none of them would be able to come, so she figured she would.

We spoke about colleges mainly. She's a senior, the same as Emmett. She sent her applications late last year, and got replies late March, early April. She got into the one she wanted and is super excited. What makes it better is that, unbeknownst to her, Emmett has applied for and been accepted into the same school. I can't wait until they both find out!

It's now Saturday evening. Edward, Alice and Jasper have been by today to see me. Edward stayed most of the day but had to leave at 3pm for his Grandma Liz's birthday dinner.

I am currently arguing with my dad about sleeping arrangements. My speaking isn't much better then it was two days ago, so I'm just getting more and more tired, the more we speak.

"C'mon, D-dad. I'm serious! I'll b-be fine here on m-my own. You should g-go home for tonight. Spend some t-t-time with Sue a-and the others." I tell him for about the tenth time.

"No, Bella. I'm not leaving you alone. I never have done since you got ill, and I'm not going to start now!" he argues back, also for the tenth time.

I huff, _really_ wanting to throw my hands up in the air, but too tired to do so. "Dad, _p-please!_ It's Saturday. Y-you should be at home, having some p-peace for once. You have hardly l-l-left my side all week. I'm o-okay here. I'm in g-good hands."

"I know, Bells." he sighs as he slumps down into the seat beside my bed. "But I've never left you in a hospital on your own. Even _thinking_ about doing it seems wrong to me."

"Daddy, you d-don't need to feel b-bad about it. You haven't had Sue, L-Leah and Seth to go home t-to before. Now you do." I say to him.

"I... I just don't want you to think I'm replacing you, or forgetting you now that they are in our lives." he says guiltily.

"Oh Daddy... I know that's n-not true. _I'm_ the one asking _y-you_ to go spend t-time with them. Y-you aren't d-ditching me to g-go have fun. Just go and w-watch a movie with them, r-read them a b-bedtime story with Sue. I really d-don't mind. I love them all, and I'm _really_ g-glad they are in our l-lives now. I know that i-i-it won't change how y-you think about me." I try to sound as convincing as physically possible. The fatigue is starting to show in my voice. And I think that's one of the reasons my dad gives in.

"Okay okay, fine. I'll go home. But I'll be back here first thing tomorrow morning, alright? And can you _please_ call me if you need anything. Anything at all. Even if you need a hug, okay?" he asks with a smile.

"Of c-course, Dad. I l-love you." I say as he leans down to give my head a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you too. Good night... remember, anything you need, you call!" he says.

"I will. N-night." I reply. Then he leaves. And I'm left alone. For the first time since Monday, I'm alone. I make sure the nurses call button is close to my hand, just in case, before I drift off to sleep.

 **{o0o}**

A shiver running up my spine wakes me from my slumber. I was sleeping well for once and am momentarily confused when I wake up. _Why did I wake up?_

I rub the sleep from my eyes with my right hand, before reaching out to turn the lamp on beside me. The pull of my muscles causes me to hiss in pain. The harsh light blinds me briefly but it soon clears.

 _Ow!_ My wrist is throbbing more then it was earlier, and I can see the time on the partially lit clock that I'll be due some pain meds soon.

I try shifting my wrist on the pillow, thats on my lap, to get it more comfy when I notice the black markings on it. _When did they do that? I thought I told Leah and Seth to wait until I have a new cast?_

But as my eyes finally _completely_ adjust to the light, I notice that neither Leah, nor Seth did this.

Nausea fills my stomach at the words written on my arm. My mind is spiralling, searching for an answer as to _who_ did this? It wasn't there when I fell asleep. So that means someone has been in my room tonight. _Oh my..._

Someone. Has. Been. In. My. Room.

I feel like I'm going to be sick. I grab the bed remote with my right hand and slowly maneuver the bed so I am sat up.

It's only then that the pictures catch my eye. On my lap, spread out on the pillow that my arm rests on, is picture after picture of Mondays incident. Me, from all different angles, lying on the ground in front of my wheelchair; in my own sick, a crying, crumpled mess on the floor.

Tears fill my eyes and the need to purge the contents in my stomach strengthens. The message on my arm and the pictures are causing my head to spin.

 _Who has done this?_

 **A/N: Okay, I'm going to go hide now! Sorry about the cliffy!! But it was necessary. This chapter had to end _somewhere_ , right? It is already super long. You will find out what's on her cast _next_ chapter. Sorry?!**

 **Who do you think it is? What do you think will happen?**

 **I am sorry if any of the medical and hospital stuff was wrong. I did _soooo_ much research into it all, but there were some things I couldn't find, so I had to guess. I hope its _near_ to the truth though.**

 **The stuttering may seem a bit exaggerated, but sometimes its actually _worse_ then this. I've been trying to keep it close to life but still understandable. Hopefully I've been successful! **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review. There are no images for this chapter, but please go check out my new blog. I think it already has 6 posts. And you can let me know what you think of my blog as well, I won't mind some tips and feedback. Thanks ;)**

 **I'll try and be quicker with my next update! See you next time.**

 **KS.reader**


	23. Chapter 22: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hi all! Hope you're doing okay. Thank you for the response to my last chapter, I've loved reading what you thought - especailly about that cliffy. The past few weeks haven't been easy, at all. Things have been up and down and my pain and fatigue has been all over the place to be honest. But over the last week I have spent a bit of time each day writing this chapter and finished it earlier today.**

 **Hello to my new readers. I've exceeded the number of followers and favourites that I was expecting for this story, so thank you... all of you! By the way, I did post on my blog in between my last chapter update and now, like I said I would.**

 **Also, and I feel a bit stupid for admitting to this, but I didn't know it was possible to actually reply to reviews until about two days ago. When I said last chapter that there was too many reviews to reply to, I meant in regards to pointing you out in my A/N's like I have been doing. Now that I know how to do this properly, I will be giving it a go for any reviews posted for this chapter that I think require a response. I might do it for _all_ , but we'll see.**

 **Okay, another thing is a disclaimer. I haven't done one yet and I have a feeling that is bad, _is it?_ Tell me if it's okay, do I need to add anything? Just so I know for future reference, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own this plot and any characters not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related! This disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N again! This chapter is a long one. I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom :)**

 _ **WARNING: References to suicide in this chapter.**_

 **\- KS.reader**

Chapter 22: The Aftermath

I stare at my arm. It's all I've been doing for the past fifty minutes or so. Just staring. The pictures have been removed from my lap, but I can't forget what they showed me. I can't forget how I looked. Broken. Helpless. My eyes scan my cast again. I can't stop myself from reading the words over and over. It's like they haven't sunk in yet.

"Bella... will you _please_ stop reading that!" Charlie tells me for the tenth time since he arrived fifteen minutes ago.

For the first twenty minutes after I woke up and noticed the message and pictures, I sat in complete and utter shock. My thoughts wouldn't form anything understandable, my brain just searched for a simple answer. But I couldn't find anything.

When Ally, the nurse who was supposed to give me my next dose of medication about ten minutes before, entered my room, she was completely oblivious to the storm of emotions brewing inside of me. She was expecting me to be asleep when she came in, so she didn't even look up until she was beside me. And when she did, she was just as taken aback as me.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _My_ _mind partially registers the door opening as Ally enters. I jump slightly, my brain automatically fearful that my intruder has returned. She doesn't notice me startle. She doesn't even notice I'm awake as she quietly walks to my side._

 _Through my semi-focused mind, I watch in my peripheral vision as she reaches out to turn the lamp on, and freezes when she notices that she doesn't have to. I had already done so when I awoke. Her eyes quickly move to my face and her shock is evident when she sees my wide eyes._

 _"Oh, Bella. I didn't realise you were awake. Can't you sleep? Did you take your... sleeping... p-pills?" Her voice trails off as her eyes sweep down the bed and she spots the pictures on my lap._

 _"Bella... where did you get these from?" she asks me hesitantly, leaning towards me to look at them at a better angle. As she gets closer, her eyes are drawn to my cast, and she gasps, pulling back immediately as she covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my..." she mutters._

 _I turn my face to fully look at her for the first time since she entered, and when I see her shocked, disgusted face, a tear slips down my cheek. I've been trying to hold them back for so long, but seeing someone else's reaction just makes it seem real. Like it's_ actually _happening. I kept hoping and praying in my mind that I'd wake up and it was all a dream. But I guess not._

 _"Bella?" she asks, now looking at my face. I don't respond. I_ can't _respond. Speaking would make it even more real, and I don't want that. If I speak now, the dam will break and all my emotions will be unleashed. "BELLA!" she says, louder this time. I blink once, another couple tears escaping my eyes. "Oh, sweetie. I'm going to call your father, okay?" she offers. I nod once, before I turn back to look at my cast, and that message_.

 _Of course my father answers on the first ring. I don't hear his side of the conversation, but I know Ally doesn't have to say much before he hangs up, ready to come here. She doesn't even get a chance to tell him what I'd woken up to._

 _Just over ten minutes later, my father rushes into my room, a frantic look on his face. Ally bolts over to him before he gets a chance to say anything to me, and speaks to him in an almost silent whisper. I observe them and watch as my father's face visibly pales, possessing an almost greeny colour._

 _He walks towards me slowly, like I'm a raged, wild animal he's attempting to tame. "Bella? Baby girl?" he calls, reaching out to hold my right hand. I don't respond to his touch in any way. I don't feel anything in me that wants to squeeze back, or speak to him. I remain silent._

 _He sighs and picks up the images, thumbing through them. I gasp as soon as I see the words written on the back of them in bold, black letters. My dad takes his time looking through them, though I don't know why, so I have a chance to read the words properly._

 **Freak**

 **Skinny**

 **Pathetic**

 **Liar**

 **Drama queen**

 _My dad doesn't hear my gasp, but he notices me staring towards him. When he realises I'm not staring at_ him _, but at the backs of the photos, he turns them over. My view of the words is replaced with images of myself, broken and helpless. My dad's hands begin shaking, his face growing a darker shade of red with every word he reads. He quietly curses under his breath before angrily discarding the pictures to the side and out of my view. Then he looks at my arm, at my cast, and the pain in his eyes is instant. So many emotions shimmer in his tear-glazed eyes; anger, hurt, disbelief, confusion... and guilt._

 _"Bells, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left." he says, closing his eyes. I shake my head, but don't offer any words. He's right in thinking that this wouldn't have happened if he'd been here. Whoever did this wouldn't have dared try anything with the former Chief of Police sat a few feet away. However, he doesn't have to apologise. I was the one that asked him to leave. I practically begged him to. And no matter how much I wish I'd never asked him to go home, it's already happened. There's no changing that now._

 _I look back at the cast, my eyes drawn back to the words. A blue blanket being placed over my cast, obscuring my view of the message, snaps me out of my catatonic state. My head sharply turns to my father, who has a grimace on his face. "Please stop reading it, Bells. You should never have seen this." he tells me before walking over to Ally, who has been stood by the door the whole time._

 _I turn my gaze back to the blue blanket. I slowly drag it off of my arm, letting it fall to the floor. I can see the message again. I read it another time. I hear my father sigh but don't look up at him. "Bella. What did I just say? Stop reading it." he demands. But I don't listen. I just rest my head back against my pillow, and continue to read the words that brand my arm._

 _Who did this?_

That is the question everyone keeps asking. Ally and my father are speaking with this floors security officer who is on duty tonight. _Correction: th_ _is morning._ I woke up around 3am, and it's just turning 4am now. I should try and go back to sleep, but I don't want to. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep anyways, even if I tried.

I've been listening in to their conversation, but haven't offered any input. They are trying to come to the conclusion of who did this, and _how_ they did this. Naturally, my father suspects it to be the usual culprits of something like this; Lauren, Angela, Jessica, or any of the guys. It could be any of them. But the question is, how did they get access to my room? How did they even know I was alone tonight?

When they begin speaking about the next course of action, I zone out, going back to reading my arm.

 _ **Do what everyone wants you to do and end it. Life would be much easier for the rest of us.'**_

There's no mistaking what it means. Someone, whoever did this, wants me to end my life. They want me to put an end to everyone's misery. And that misery is _me_. I know I'm a burden to the ones around me. I know Charlie has had to give up major parts of his life because of me. But I've never considered this.

I've always thought of myself as a strong person. There are many patients of M.E. that suffer with depression and anxiety because of their illness. There are reports of sufferers ending their own life because they can't live with the M.E. anymore. But I've never had thoughts of it. I've never _wanted_ to end it all, even when my illness has got to its worst.

I've heard of people, especially the teenagers on the Facebook support group I'm in, that get bullied to this extent. One boy posts on a regular basis about getting notes like this. Some of them are just insults, but others are nasty, disgusting threats. He's had the police involved, but there isn't much they can do, because it always happens on school property. He only ever posts about the notes.

 _THE NOTES!_... I wonder if this has any link to the notes that were showing up at my house, and then at school. If those were anything like this, then that would explain why no one has been letting me see them. To my knowledge, the last one I got was last Friday at lunch. It was taped to the back of the chair that is always moved aside for me. Emmett grabbed it before anyone else could, stuffing it in his pocket without reading it. I don't know if any have turned up this week, but I don't think Edward or the others would tell me if they did. There was probably a couple throughout the week.

The man leaves the room and Ally comes over to me, while my dad remains by the door, deep in thought. "Bella. How are you feeling?" Ally asks me. I turn to look at her, then shrug.

I don't know how I'm feeling. That's the truth. It's strange. I feel a mixture of emotions; hurt, anger, fear, embarrassment, shock. But I also feel nothing at the same time. It's like my mind has been split into two; one side is harbouring all these strong feelings, and the other is empty.

My dad walks closer to me, and stands at the end of the bed. "Bells, I'm going to call the station, to see if I can get someone to come out and see this. This is taking it _too_ far! I've stood by and done nothing for too long. It's time something serious was done." he says fiercely.

I glance at the clock behind his head, noticing that it's only just gone 4am. With a sigh, I glance back at my father and nod silently. He looks pained for a moment before he turns and walks quickly out of the door.

I feel Ally squeeze my hand, and when I look at her, she has a look of pity on her face. _I hate that look._ I gaze at my cast again briefly, and when she doesn't move from my side, I turn to her once more.

"Y-you can l-leave if y-you want. You don't have t-to stand there until he c-c-comes back." I tell her. She looks shocked at first, probably because I've spoken for the first time today. Then she looks hesitant to leave. When her eyes flicker to my cast, I understand why. I have the urge to roll my eyes, but understanding this is a sensitive subject, I refrain from doing so. "I'm not g-going to... d-do... anything, if that's w-w-what you're worried about." I say.

She still looks apprehensive, but she slowly backs out of the room, softly closing the door behind her. I'm left alone for the first time since Ally walked in. As soon as the door clicks closed, I release a heavy breath that's been slowly burning inside me. Then my breaths start coming in quicker, rapidly turning into pants. I try to stay quiet so no one hears me. The tears begin falling soon after the panting starts.

I try to wrap my head around everything; the message on my arm, the photos and the words, the suspects, what has happened over the past week, what is happening now. _Everything_. My mind feels like it's full. Kind of like how when a bathtub is filled too much, and then when you get in it, the water overflows, tipping over the edge. It's like my brain can't handle everything that is being fed to it.

I need to try and calm myself down before my father returns to the room. If he sees me like this, he'll think the worst, like Ally did. I can't have him think I'd do what this person wants me to do. I can't have him think I'd leave him. Not after everything we've been through.

Taking some deep breaths, I close my eyes. The panting reduces, but the tears don't slow. Now I am sat crying silently, the tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall. I cover my face with my right hand, trying to wipe the burning tracks that the tears are leaving, from my face. With every tear I wipe away, another replaces it.

Feeling fed up, I let my hand fall to my side and just allow the tears to continue flowing. It's weird, because internally, I'm not crying. There's a lump in my throat and the tears are relentless, but inside, I don't _feel_ like I should be crying.

My eyes begin to sting and my face is burning, but I don't feel sad. If anything, I feel angry. Livid that someone would do this. As if I don't have enough to deal with! I'm not one to feel sorry for myself. Not _usually_. But right now, all I can think is 'why me'?

 _Why?_

What have I done to deserve this? I've had a lot happen to me in the past two years. Starting with getting M.E... I've lost the ability to walk and be independent, lost some opportunities that were available to me, spent days practically unconscious and unable to talk or feed myself. All my friends turned on me, hating me because of something I can't even control...

And now they want me to _kill_ myself? I don't understand. Why? Have I not endured enough pain and anguish? Did I not do what I should have? Is it because I'm not doing enough to fight this illness? Is it because I declined the offer of psychology, or physio therapy? When will the universe, or whoever is up there, think _enough is enough, let's give Bella a break'._ I'm starting to think that day will never come. Is this it for the rest of my life? One bad thing after another.

I thought when the Cullens arrived, it was the beginning of the end for my seemingly endless bad luck. I thought that when they wanted to be friends with me, and Edward wanted to be more, that things were looking up. Despite all the horrible things _they_ said and did, I thought I was getting _my_ turn at good fortune. But then they had to go and do this. They washed away everything I thought was good from my mind, and they've replaced it with this evil virus.

This is the worst thing they could've done. Because _now_ , my dad, Edward and everyone else close to me will wonder if I've taken this message into consideration. They'll always watch out for signs. I saw it in Ally's eyes, and to see that in the eyes of the people I love will be the worst torture. Worse than _any_ of the heartache I've had to deal with since my M.E. began.

Balling up my right hand into a fist, I shove my knuckles into my mouth. I want to scream. So I do. I scream because I'm fuming. Because I'm confused and hateful. My fist does little to conceal the noise.

My father rushes into the room, concern written all over his face. Slowly, and like nothing has happened, I pull my fist away from my mouth and lay it back down on the bed beside me. Charlie stands at the end of the bed, his chest rising and falling with panicked breaths. _Great!_ This is exactly what I meant. This is what I'm afraid of. His initial thought when he heard my scream was that I'd done, what was once thought as, the unimaginable.

I sigh and cock my head to one side, raising an eyebrow accusingly. He seems a bit flustered and looks away from my eyes, but his hand lifting to his heart indicates he's relieved. I can't help but feel hurt at his reaction. I was only letting out some emotion. Aren't I entitled to let some of it out? I'd _never_ do... that. _Gosh, I can't even think it without gulping._ Even now, knowing that there is a person that wants me to do it, I don't want to.

"An officer will be here within the next two hours to ask us some questions." he informs me, slowly walking forward. His voice is sad. When he reaches my side, he picks up the blanket I'd dropped onto the floor earlier, and places it back over my cast. I sigh, but leave it there this time. I've seen enough of those words. I think they've sunk in pretty deep now.

My father grabs my right hand and squeezes it comfortingly. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

I look away from his eyes, trying to collect the right words together to answer. "Umm... c-confused? Angry, _very_ angry. I-I don't know how t-to explain it." I tell him truthfully. I turn back to look at his eyes, and see that tears have formed. He's not letting them fall, though I'm guessing that its not without great effort.

"Oh Bella... I'm so sorry this is happening. How do you feel about... the, eerm... words?" he asks hesitantly, his eyes flickering to my cast when he utters _'words'._

"I'm shocked. I-I can't believe someone w-would do that. I mean, I know m-my old friends can be cruel, but t-to do something like this? I-I don't understand." I say. He nods and grips my hand harder. I watch as he gulps back his tears, before he leans down to kiss the side of my head, over the healing scratches I gained from my fall.

Despite the message and pictures and bullying, a smile tugs at my lips when he pulls away and strokes my hair gently. I close my eyes as he continues to hold my hand in his and strokes my hair soothingly.

Against my earlier thoughts of it being impossible, I fall asleep.

 **{o0o}**

"Dad?" I call. No one answers. "DAD!" I shout, louder then before. Still no answer.

I don't know where I am. I can't see anything. It's pitch black. I feel around me cautiously with my right hand. My left is useless in its cast. My fingers touch material next to me. I run my hand along the material, away from me, till there's a dip. Just as I thought. I'm on a bed.

Sniffing the air, I detect the tell-tale scent of hospitals: the stagnant smell. _Okay, so I'm in my hospital room, and it's night time._ For some reason I'm sat up. What has happened? Did I sleep the day away? I must've missed the officer coming by then. _No!_ That can't be true. I know I sleep a lot, but that's just ridiculous. _All day?_ No, I refuse to believe it. But if I didn't... then what's going on?

I stare out in the direction of the door. Or where it _should_ be. Raising my eyes, I search for the LED light that allows me to see the time displayed on the clock above the door. _Huh?_ It's not there.

I reach out to turn the lamp on, hoping that adding some light to the room will make it easier to work out what's happening. I should be able to see the clock then. But when I do, it's a dim light. It's like the bulb has been changed for a weaker one. All that's illuminated is the table the lamp sits on, and the right top corner of my bed.

I turn my head to the right and scan the bedside table for my phone, but it's not there. So there's no way for me to tell the time? Okay, time to start panicking! _What is happening?!_

A sudden light shining through the little square window of my door appears, soon followed by the echoing of footsteps approaching slowly. Expecting it to be a nurse or my dad, I feel my racing heart start to slow. _Phew!_ There was nothing to worry about.

The door slowly opens. Actually, it opens _too_ slowly. It's like a dramatic scene from a movie; when a door is opened at a ridiculously slow pace, to reveal the villain stood behind it with a knife. My heart picks up speed again, until it feels like it's trying to beat it's way out of my chest.

A silhouette is stood in the doorway, thankfully holding no knife. The light surrounds it, creating a sort of halo - though I have my suspicions that this person, or _thing_ , is the furthest from being an angel that you can get. They begin walking forward. The steps sound around me, the noise bouncing off of the walls. The figure stops at the end of my bed. I can't make out if it's a man or a woman. It's too dark to see much. However, what I _can_ see it the silhouette of whoever it is. I can see outlines of their movements.

They reach up slowly, until their arm is extended above their head. Their hand wraps around a rope that wasn't there before. In a quick, sharp movement, they yank the rope down. This action seems to trigger something above me. I hear what sounds like a latch being released and then paper begins fluttering down from the ceiling. The papers begin landing in my lap and all over my bed; floating down softly, like feathers in a light breeze.

The light from the lamp shines brighter now, highlighting just enough to see the pictures closest to me. I pick up one that lands close to my right hand, and then drop it immediately. It's _them_ again: the person that wrote on my cast and put the five original pictures next to it while I was asleep. I quickly look up to demand they reveal themselves, but they're gone, the door closing slowly behind their retreating form.

I look back down at the photos. They're all copies of the originals. What appears to be hundreds cover me. I turn one over, brining it closer to read the black letters on the back.

 _ **Loser**_

A tear falls from my eye. _Please, not again!_ I pick up another.

 _ **Crazy**_

A second tear falls.

I read another. A tear follows.

I read one more, which is accompanied by yet another tear.

I continue reading them, continue letting the tears fall. Each photo has a word on the back, and they are all as bad as the ones before them. _**Lunatic. Psycho. Invalid. Faker. Weak. Quitter. Skeleton.**_

 _ **DEAD**_.

My eyes snap open as soon as I read that last one. Sweat coats my skin and my chest is rising and falling rapidly with panicked breaths. But as soon as I see the daylight sneaking through the curtain and my dad stood, hovering over me, I relax in relief.

 _Oh, thank goodness._

It was all a horrible dream. _All_ of it. It was vivid and seemed _very_ real, but it was just a dream. I am more relieved then I think I have ever felt in my life. That was petrifying. To think someone would do such a thing is ridiculous. I guess I have a _really_ wild imagination.

However, one look at my father's sorrow filled eyes, and I'm not so relieved anymore. Dread creeps up on me again. I gulp in fear as I slowly turn my head to the left. All the air in my lungs escapes in a gasp when my eyes fall upon the black markings on my cast.

It wasn't a dream. It was real. All of it. _Wait!_ I quickly check the time on the clock above the door. _5:34am._ Well, at least the end part was a dream... _No!_ A nightmare!!

"Bells? Bella! Are you okay?" I hear Charlie's voice fighting through the cloud that has surrounded me. I turn my head to look at him. Someone hands him a wet cloth, which he uses to wipe across my forehead. I close my eyes at the pleasure of the cold cloth against my heated skin.

"Y-yeah." I rasp out, unable to find my voice after my sleep. I try to clear my throat, but it doesn't help much. "J-just a b-bad dream." I answer, stuttering out my words.

He sighs deeply, his eyes growing sadder then they already were. He continues to wipe my face, ridding it of the terror induced sweat. Eventually, he pulls away, placing the cloth on the bedside table and sitting down.

"W-what will the p-police be able t-to do?" I ask him. If anyone knows the answer to this question, it's my dad. I wonder if the officer that's coming to see me is one I know. It probably will be. My dad was on the force during my whole childhood, up to when I had needed care, and then he had to leave. I haven't seen any of them since then, but I know some still keep in touch with my dad. However, they don't have the same relationships they used to.

"Well..." he stops, like he's at a loss for words. _Uh-oh._ "Ummm... you see, Bells... _a_ _ny_ police department can't really do much when it comes to bullying cases. There's no law against it. But, _this_..." he points at my covered cast. "This is harassment, and in some way, it's also a form of a threat. So we'll just have to see." I sigh, knowing that there won't be anything the officer will be able to do. That just seems to be my luck lately.

"Bella... There's something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." he says before taking a deep, shaky breath. I've been a bit out of it since I woke up and found all of this - I've not been myself - but now my father has my undivided attention. He gulps before continuing. "The, eerm... The notes that were being posted through our door in the mornings, they were insults and name calling, much like the words on the back of the photos. But, eerm... but the one that Leah found, the last one, was a similar message to the one on your cast." he tells me, releasing the last part quickly in one breath.

 _Oh!_ That explains why I wasn't allowed to see them, why Leah got so upset, and why my father got so angry after the last one. I've always thought it's because Leah had found it and it upset her, but now I know that's not the only reason. The one that Leah found was the worst of them all. It was the one that pushed my dad to breaking point.

Does that mean the ones at school say the same? Or do they have insults on like a majority of the notes sent home? Either way, this means that _they_ have been hinting at this for _weeks._ And all because Rosalie no longer gets involved with them!

That's the only reason I can think of, anyway. It all started not too long after Rosalie stopped hanging around with them. It was during the time when she was hardly seen, when she didn't speak to anyone and only showed her face in lessons. I don't understand. How can _Rosalie's_ decision be _my_ fault? They must like blaming me for everything!

"Bella?" my dad calls my name, squeezing my hand gently. I turn to him and offer what I hope is a smile. It's probably a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. I squeeze his hand back.

"W-why didn't you t-t-tell me?" I ask. Charlie sighs and looks down at our hands.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you, Bells. This... this is not something I wanted you to know. But a part of me wishes I had let you know from the beginning, because _this_ was _n_ _ot_ the way you should have found out." he says, looking in the direction of my cast with disgust.

I squeeze his hand as hard as I can to try and offer him some comfort, but I don't think my grip is very tight. When I try to squeeze his hand harder, I wince. The pull in my forearm, and the cramping in my fingers is enough for me to quickly release his hand. His eyes are now on me, sadness and concern clouding his features.

I sigh and drop my eyes to my limp hand. He taps the bed with his finger beside my hand, trying to gain my attention. I look up at him, so he knows I'm listening. "At least we know who it could be." he says. My eyebrows knit together, expressing my confusion. "Think about it... those notes that were showing up at home stopped after I notified the school of them. So it has to be someone out of your group of old friends. That narrows it down to... _seven_ suspects? Though it does make me wonder why they did this _now_. After weeks of no notes, they decide to use you being in hospital, _alone,_ as the time to attack. I don't understand. I-I feel like I'm missing something."

His point is a good one - to an extent. He's right when he says the notes being posted at home stopped, but the notes didn't stop appearing completely. I forget for a split second that I haven't told my dad about any of the school notes. _Shit!_ He's right in suspecting that he's missing something... and it's a _big_ something!

"Eer... D-Dad, I-" I begin to explain, but am cut off by a knock on the door. A man in the town's dark brown police uniform pokes his head through, after my dad calls out for him to enter. It's Jared Cameron. I saw him a lot growing up; either at the station when I used to visit my dad for some reason, or at the family barbecues that one of my dad's colleagues would throw on a rare warm day. He's older then my dad, and was always a good friend of his. He's a tall man, but not as tall as Edward or Emmett. His hair is graying at the sides and a bit on top, and his wrinkles crease the corner of his eyes and his forehead.

He steps into the room with a smile, turning to close the door behind him. My father walks towards Jared, reaching out to turn the main light on. I hiss out in pain as I quickly reach up to cover my face. With my eyes clenched tightly shut, I reach out and begin blindly searching for my photophobia glasses. _I'm sure they were left on the bedside table after I used them yesterday_. I find them and quickly pick them up, placing them on my face. I sigh in relief and slowly open my eyes.

When I can finally see the two men stood near the door, I am met with two very different expressions. My father's displays his guilt. He obviously didn't think through what he was about to do before turning on the light. "Sorry, Bells." he mumbles quietly. I give him a small smile in return.

Jared is shocked. Very shocked. He hasn't moved in the few moments I've been looking at them both. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide and currently glued to me. It's like he can't believe what he's seeing. I understand his reaction. He hasn't seen me since my father left the station. He saw me at the beginning of my illness, before I needed a carer. Back then I was still walking, albeit slowly. I was very fatigued, but hid it well with makeup whenever around my father's work buddy's. He hasn't seen me like this; fragile, weak and _really_ ill. I offer him a small smile too. That seems to snap him out of his shock. He shakes his head slightly, before giving me a small, hesitant smile in return.

"Hi, Jared. Thanks for coming by so early." Charlie says as he holds his hand out for his former colleague to shake. Jared turns his attention to my dad, shaking his offered hand.

"Hi, Charlie. It's okay. It's what we do." he says casually. "So, what can I help you with? I've heard a bit about it, but not much." he tells us. My dad asks him if he'd like to sit down, pointing to the chair to the left of me. Jared takes the seat, relaxing back into it. My dad sits down in his usual one, to my right.

For the next fifteen minutes, Charlie takes the lead, explaining everything that has happened with my 'friends' since my illness began. He probably doesn't need to explain as much as he does, but I think he just needs to vent about it all. As he explains it, letting his emotions show through his words, I realise just how much this has all affected him.

I'm the one that's lived through it, I'm the one that they've been targeting, but now I realise that I'm not the only victim in all of this. My father has hurt just as much as I have. As I listen to him explain, as I listen to the anger and pain in his voice, I feel stupid and naive for not noticing the depth of his hurt. It runs as deep as mine, if not deeper. He doesn't say it out loud, but I can translate what he wants to say through the emotion in his voice. I can hear the words on the tip of his tongue.

He has had to watch as all of my friends turned on me in a time of need. On top of witnessing me deteriorate physically, he has had to live through every part of this with me; every tear I've cried, every scream of anger I've released, every rant I've had. He's had to read note after note of me being called nasty, belittling things. He had to comfort his girlfriend's 9-year old daughter, after she found a note of someone expressing their desire for me to do something that would probably tear my father down to nothing. It would ruin him.

I can't believe I've been so blind to the true extent of his emotional injuries and scars through all of this. But he's never let on just how affected he is, because that's what my father does. He puts me before himself; always has, always will.

I lift my right arm weakly, to try and hold his hand. It's the only support I can offer, but it's something. He smiles at me gratefully, as he leans forward to grasp my hand. I turn my head to look at Jared. He's smiling kindly at our small exchange.

Jared has been listening intently the whole time, like my father's words are of grave importance to him. During the times I wasn't watching Charlie speak, looking at Jared instead, I notice his jaw tense and face scrunch up when he hears something he doesn't like. His eyes would move to mine from time to time, a sympathetic look on his face.

Charlie has gotten to the part about last night, which is the whole reason Jared is here. My father pulls his chair closer to my bed, sitting forward as he rests his elbows on the edge of the mattress, his hand still holding mine gently. He takes a deep breath before beginning. He starts from his phone call with Diane, how he rushed here and what he found.

His hand clenches around mine as he tells Jared about the pictures and the words - his grip is too tight, to the point of pain. My breath hitches when the crushing pain becomes too much, and that's all it takes to alert my father. He quickly releases my hand, guilt consuming his features as he apologises quietly.

Turning back to Jared, he tells him that someone has written a message on my cast, and how it links to the last note he had recieved - the one that made him report it all to the school. Up until now, Charlie hasn't divulged the contents of that note to Jared. So as he slowly pulls the blanket off of my cast clad arm, revealing the message, Jared is shocked. I don't think he expected it. Who would?

We all sit in silence for the next few minutes. Jared sits, silently reading the message over and over. Since he arrived, and my dad began telling him all of this, Jared hasn't spoke. He's reacted silently, but not offered any verbal response. However, seeing the message, and hearing what has transpired the past few hours, draws words from him. "Can I see the pictures, please?" he asks. The good old friend is gone, replaced with a determined, and slightly angry, cop.

Charlie turns in his chair to retrieve the pictures from the table beside my bed. Passing them to Jared, we both watch as he examines the photos, one by one. I sneak a glance at my father, who's waiting patiently for Jared's input.

"Okay." he says whilst releasing a deep sigh. "And where are the notes?" he asks, directing the question to my dad.

"They are at home. I'm guessing I'll have to go and get them for you." he answers. Jared nods. At mention of the notes, I lower my eyes to the sheet that covers me. I didn't get a chance to tell my dad about the ones at school, so Jared doesn't know. As I'm trying to decide if I should speak up or not, Jared notices my change in demeanor.

"Bella, is everything okay?" he asks. I peak up at him and slowly shake my head.

"Bells, what is it?" my dad asks, concern in his voice. I look at him, trying to hide the guilt, but I don't do a very good job. He gets that 'what are you hiding?' look on his face as he cocks his head to the side. My heart begins racing as I let out a shaky breath. _Okay, c'mon Bella, just tell them. It won't make him mad._ Oh, who am I kidding? He's going to go ballistic at me and all my friends for keeping this from him.

"Well, umm... y-you see... the, eer, the n-notes that y-you have aren't the o-o-only ones." I stutter out. I can't determine if my fatigue is the _only_ cause of my stuttering. My nerves may be a big factor too. My dad looks confused. Jared looks shocked, and I realise that's because this is the first time he's heard me speak. I'll be surprised if he actually understood my words; the stuttering is bad enough, but the fatigue makes me speak quietly - almost whispering - so I may as well be talking to him in Italian. My dad's used to it, and he understands every word.

"Bella." he says slowly, like he's losing his patience. _Uh-oh!_ "What do you mean, they 'aren't the only ones'?" he asks.

"W-when they stopped at h-home, they b-began showing u-up at s-s-school... on m-my desk, l-l-locker, and at l-lunch." I tell him timidly. His breathing gets harsher, his chest rising and falling heavily with every angry inhale and exhale.

"Wh-... Why... BELLA!! Why did I not know about this? How long have you been recieving them at school?" Wow! Okay, so he's angry. _Really_ angry.

"W-we didn't w-want you t-t-to know b-because the ones a-at home had s-stressed you out enough. I d-d-didn't want you t-to worry about d-dealing with the p-p-police on t-top of everything else." I tell him, desperately trying to make him understand. My eyes don't leave his face; it's the only indication I've got to how he's feeling. He's sat up straight, his jaw tense and moustache twitching in anger. His hands are in fists on his thighs.

"I don't care how stressed I was, you should've told me about this the moment one showed up. And... Hang on a sec, _we'?"_ he asks, changing from one direction to the other in the blink of an eye.

"Hmmm?" I ask cluelessly, losing track of where we are. What is he talking about?

"You said, ' _we_ didn't want you to know'. Who?" he asks. _Did I say we?_ Oh shit, I did. I remain silent. "Who?!" he demands, louder than the first time. I have to hold back my flinch at his tone. I hate when he gets angry at me.

 _Maybe you should stop making him angry then!_

"Umm... E-Edward, Alice, Emmett, J-Jasper." I reluctantly tell him. I'm pretty sure he already knew who though. Who else would it be?

"Of course it's them." he mumbles to himself, before turning his attention back to me. "Bella, how did you hide this from me? You reacted to the photos and the message on your cast so strongly, but you've seen it all before? I don't understand." he says. He has calmed down a bit, or he's trying to.

"I haven't seen any o-of the ones a-a-at school."

"What?" he asks, confused.

"Edward a-and the others h-h-hid them from me." I say.

"Do you know if your friends kept the notes, Bella?" Jared asks, speaking up for the first time since my confession. Before I turn to him, I see the look on my father's face, telling me we aren't finished speaking about this yet.

"I think th-they d-d-did. I c-can ask them?" I offer.

"Yes, I'm going to need to see those ones too." he says. "Okay, if there's nothing else I need to know, then I'd like to begin finding out exactly who came in here last night. While there is nothing I can really do about bullying, I _can_ do something about the photos and notes."

My eyebrows raise in surprise. I was so sure this was going to be a waste of time. What can he really do to get them to stop? There can't be many options available.

"You _could_ get a restraining order, seeing as they've been harassing you at home and now in hospital. However, I do not recommend going down this route. The sole purpose being school. You have to attend school with these people, so having a restraining order against them won't be very practical. That being said, there are other ways we can go about dealing with this." he begins. Okay, fair enough. That makes sense.

"I'm going to go find out if the Head of Paediatrics is here, so I can speak to him, or her, about _how_ the culprit got into your room. Then I want to check the security footage, if there is any on this floor, to see if that shows who it was." he informs us. Charlie and I nod.

"The Head of Paediatrics is Bella's doctor: Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He should be in the hospital from 8am, or so I was told yesterday." my dad says. Carlisle usually tells us when he'll be arriving the next day. Jared nods, making a note before looking back up at us and continuing with telling us his plan.

"Now, in regards to what I can do after that, there isn't much. I am sorry for that. I can't do much about the school incidences, as they were on school peoperty and can only be dealt with by school staff. However, when we find out who did _this_ ," he says, pointing to my cast, "I can go to their house and ask to speak to their parents. I can give them a warning and maybe it'll give them a little scare. _Hopefully,_ that will get them to stop. I will also go to your school to speak to someone about it. They should dish out more of a punishment then I have."

I can't believe that he can actually do something. It's a small something, but it's still more then I imagined. Hopefully his visit will scare them a bit. Now all we have to do is wait. Wait to see who was brave enough to come into my room. I shiver at the thought. It's scary that they managed to get in. _How?_

"Thank you for this Jared. I know this isn't usual protocol." my dad says, smiling gratefully. I look at him, my eyebrows pulling together. _Not usual protocol..._ What does he mean by that?

"You're more then welcome. It's the least I, _we_ , could do. I'm happy to help." Jared says, smiling kindly. "What I'm going to do, is give you the chance to get the notes together. I'll come back at 8am, when Dr. Cullen should be here, to collect the notes and view the security footage. Sound good?" he says.

"Yep! That's great. Thanks again, Jared." Charlie says, extending his hand out over me.

"My pleasure. I'll see you at 8am." Jared replies, smiling as he shakes my dad's hand. "We should get our families together sometime soon. It's been lovely weather, maybe a barbecue? It's been far too long." he says.

"I'd like that." my dad says with a tight smile.

"It's been good seeing you again, Bella. I'm sorry to hear about all that has happened. I'm hoping I'll be able to help somehow." he says.

"Thank y-you, J-Jared." I say, just above a whisper. He smiles before leaving.

As soon as he's gone, my dad sighs and slumps back into his chair. The tension builds in the room, forming a thick bubble around us. Closing my eyes, I sink further back into the mattress and pillow. I have a dull, constant throb all over my body. I could feel it slowly sneaking up on me during the questioning, but now that silence has settled in the room, it's more noticeable.

I shift my arm on the pillow it rests on. The throb is worse in my left wrist then it is anywhere else. I need to remember to ask for some ice next time I see a nurse.

I chance a glance at my father, and see him sulking in his chair. Guilt looms over me, tugging at my heart.

"I'm sorry, D-daddy." I apologise quietly. He lifts his head to look at me. If I had the energy to do so, I'd gasp at what I see. He looks tired and hurt. The pain is so clear in his eyes. He sighs and sits back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just don't understand why you kept it from me Bella? Who's idea was it to hide this?" he asks, shooting off the questions one after the other.

"M-mine." I answer quickly. His shoulders relax a bit, but not much.

"But why, Bella? I'm your father. You should've told me. What if the ones you've been hiding say what your cast says, what the note Leah found said? What if this has been going on for weeks, and I've been doing nothing? Just letting it go on and let them believe it's okay." He is breathing heavily now, the anger in him rising as he continues to speak.

"I-I know. I'm s-sorry. B-b-but I've already t-told you, I d-didn't want you t-to worry a-about them. Y-you got s-so upset over th-the ones a-at h-h-home. I h-hated s-seeing you l-like that." I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself. It's getting harder to speak. I'm so tired and the pain is getting stronger. My mind is struggling to build sentences, and my mouth is fighting to form the words. "I th-thought there w-would b-b-be no problem as l-long as I d-d-didn't see them. I a-am so s-sorry, Daddy. I r-r-r-really am."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Try to calm down for me, Sweetheart." Charlie comforts me, attempting to bring me out of my worked up state. He leans forward, grasping my hand tightly in his. "Don't worry about it, okay? I-I would've preferred if you'd told me, but we don't need to speak about it now. You're tired and need to rest. Just get some sleep, you missed out on quite a bit this morning." he tells me.

I look up at him through the tears in my eyes, hoping he knows how sorry I really am. He offers me a small smile, and though I can still sense some anger, that's enough to settle me... for now. I close my eyes to try and sleep, all the while gripping my father's hand like it's my life line.

However, just as the first few pulls of sleep begin to take over, I remember something. My eyes snap open, sudden enough for my dad to jump slightly. "What? What is it?" he asks.

"I n-need to c-call Edward, and a-a-ask him to b-bring the n-notes." I tell him.

"I'll do it, Bella. You need your sleep." my dad says, waving me off dismissively as he reaches into his pocket for his phone.

"N-no... I'll d-do it! Y-you're mad at h-him." I reply. Charlie sighs and goes to argue, so I cock my head to the side and stare him down, silently telling him he's not going to change my mind on this. _I_ want to be the one to tell Edward about all of this.

Checking the time above the door, I cringe. It's not even 7am on a Sunday morning. And then it dawns on me... _How is he going to get the notes for me if he can't get to into school?_ No one will be there today, and especially not this early.

Figuring that I still have to tell him, and due to the fact that I don't know the actual location of the notes, I decide to call him. Charlie walks away from me, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

It rings the whole way through the first time I try, before going to voice mail. _Fantastic._ I try again, this time having luck. I guess he was just trying to wake up the first time.

"Hello?" he mumbles sleepily into the phone. It's obvious, by the questioning tone in his voice, that he didn't check the caller ID before answering.

"Um h-hi, Edward. It's m-me." I try to keep the nerves out of my voice, unsure of how he's going to take this news. I don't do a very good job.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" he asks, concern replacing the fatigue in his voice.

"N-no, not r-really. I-I need a f-f-favour."

"Of course, anything! What's going on? Are you okay?" he starts firing off questions rapidly. I can hear the rustling of material on his side, meaning he's probably getting out of bed. I feel guilty for getting him up so early.

"I... I-I'm... Ummm..." I have to stop, a lump forming in the back of my throat. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I n-need you t-t-to bring the n-notes. P-please." I finally manage to say.

Silence follows my words. The only sound coming through the phone is his breathing, which is accompanied by my heavy, tired breaths on my end. "Bella, why? I-I don't think you should read them." he says.

I'm so tired, and I'm holding my emotions together by a thread. His reasonable question frustrates me, and if I had more energy - even a sliver more - I'd snap at him. So right now, I'm relieved that I'm low on energy, because I don't want to do that. He doesn't deserve it.

Instead, I take another calming breath and close my eyes once more. "They aren't f-for me. J-just... P-please can y-you bring them t-to the h-h-hospital f-for 8am. P-please!"

"Bella... what's going on?" he asks shakily. His breathing has grown heavier, and the first bit of fear is creeping into his voice.

"W-we need the n-n-notes here by th-then. I-I'll explain e-everything when y-you g-get here. I p-p-promise." I can feel the fight leaving me. I just want to sleep. _C'mon Edward! Please say yes and do it._ If he doesn't then I'll be calling Alice to help... though I highly doubt it will come to that.

 _"'We?'_ Does your dad know?" he asks timidly. He knows my dad won't be happy that we've kept them from him.

"Yes." I whisper, the overwhelming exhaustion stealing my voice.

"O-okay. I'll grab them and be there as soon as I can. We've been keeping them in Emmett's room. He has a safe that they are in. Do you need anything else? Should I tell anyone else to come with me, or...?" he trails off.

"N-no! J-just you and the n-notes... p-p-please just you." I answer, whispering once more. The last part is an almost silent plea, the desperation all too clear in my weary voice.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." he says. I sigh in relief, thankful that the questions have come to an end. "I love you." he says quietly.

"I l-l-love you, t-too." I say, forcing the words through my lips. The muscles in my face, the ones that are responsible for making me talk, aren't cooperating. They are fighting against me. I don't know if he hears me. My voice is so small that I find it hard to hear myself. The line goes dead a second after a let the last syllable free.

With a sigh of exhaustion, I close my eyes, allowing the pressure of the fatigue to take me. I'm too tired to fight it any longer.

 **{o0o}**

"What time did she wake up?"

Edward's voice reaches my ears while I'm still partially asleep. He sounds tired. He speaks quietly, probably because I'm asleep.

"Around 3am." My father's quiet voice answers back. He sounds different. His voice holds no emotion as he speaks.

"Really? Why so early?" he asks, shocked.

"I... I think she wanted to tell you. We should wait." my dad replies matter-of-factly. _Yes! Thank you, Daddy!_

"O-okay..." he remains silent after stuttering out a response. The silence stretches out for a long while after. I think they aren't going to say anything more and allow the sleep to take hold of me once more. But, just as I'm drifting off, I feel cold air come into contact with my left hand. I know I've had the blue blanket covering the cast for a while now. My dad put it back on once Jared was done seeing it.

Even though I'm semi-conscious, my heart rate picks up at the thought of Edward revealing my cast. My suspicions are confirmed a second after the air touches my skin.

"Oh, I thought Leah and Seth had to wait until... What the fu...?" Edward's gasp and almost curse in front of my father tells me that he's seen the words. _No, no, no, no, NO!_

"Edward..." my dad begins, but he's at a loss of what to say. I can feel myself fully waking up. My body is aching all over, the muscles and joints overcome with a throbbing, crushing sensation. I moan out in pain, my worry of Edward seeing my cast momentarily forgotten.

As I slowly open my eyes, I see Edward first. His eyes are wide and hands clenched around the blanket he had pulled off. I twitch the fingers on my left hand, the ache and stiffness almost unbearable. Edward notices this and his eyes snap up to mine. The anger is so raw in them, but they soften slightly as he looks at me.

"Hi." I say after clearing my throat a few times.

"B-Bella!" he chokes out, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Did y-you bring th-them?" I ask, trying to prevent the inevitable questions from coming.

He gives me a nod so small, I almost miss it. "Bella." he says again, his voice wavering. "What... what is this?" he asks, his eyes returning to my cast. I sigh before answering.

I explain as much as I can before my speaking gets too garbled, riddled with my stuttering due to exhaustion. I manage to tell him what happened after I woke up. I tell him about the pictures and what they said. The fact that someone got into my room doesn't sit well with him. As I stammer out the words, his hands fist the blanket even more. It looks like he's about to tear it into two.

When my words are too far apart, my heavy breaths and uncoordinating mouth ruining any chance at me finishing the explanation, my dad takes over. In an emotionless voice, he tells Edward the rest. His face holds no expression, his voice dead. As he speaks, the atmosphere grows heavy with tension, and I realise what the cause of his lifeless state is.

He's angry. He's angry at Edward and doesn't know how to act around him. I'm sure he wants to lecture him, if he hasn't done already, about the importance of telling him things - especailly in regards to me. If making Edward feel uncomfortable is his goal, he's doing an outstanding job. Edward stands beside me, fidgeting non-stop the whole time my dad is speaking. It would be comical if the situation wasn't so dire.

Edward is a mixture of emotions once my dad has finished; guilt (stemming from Charlie telling him about me admitting to the school notes), anger, sorrow and worry. Edward opens his mouth, about to speak, when the door flies open. All three of us turn to see who the intruder is, about to scold them for not knocking. When we see its Carlilse, we all relax as much as we can.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Edward asks.

"I heard what happened from Ally. She's meant to be off shift now, so I asked if everything is okay, and she told me. Bella... I am so sorry. I have no idea how someone got in here, but I'll make sure we find out." he says as he enters, rushing over to stand beside my father. "Apparently an officer will be coming by soon. Is that correct?" he asks. Me and my dad nod.

"Carlisle... can I speak to you, please? In private?" my dad asks, sending me and Edward an accusing glance. _Shit!_ He's going to tell Carlisle about us all keeping the notes from him.

"Of course." Carlisle replies, signalling for my dad to follow him back out of the room with a wave of his hand. My dad casts me another glance, before following Carlisle.

I sigh in defeat, closing my eyes against the harsh lights in the room. A scraping sound pierces at my ears as Edward sits down, pulling the chair closer to me. He lays his head on the edge of the mattress, his fingers brushing lightly across the tips of the ones on my left hand.

"E-Edward?" I call. His eyes flutter open to look at me, but he doesn't lift his head. A single tear falls from his eye and that's enough to set me off again. "D-don't cry, p-p-please." I beg through my tears.

In the blink of an eye, his head is on the pillow next to mine, his left arm wrapped around my front. He holds onto me with a grip so tight, it's like he's worried I'm going to disappear. He's being careful not to rest any weight on me, cautious of his every move, as always. "Ed-" my plea is cut off by a sniffle, before he tucks his head into my neck.

I painfully reach up with my right arm, the pull and stretch of the muscles bringing more tears to my eyes. I run my hand into his hair at the back of his head, tightening my fingers into a fist. What started out as an attempt to comfort Edward, has turned into me using him for _my_ comfort. I turn my head towards him, pulling his head back slightly by his hair, so I can look at him.

Tears are pooling in his eyes, trails of a few already fallen visible on his cheeks. I bring my hand round to cup his face, wiping away the tear tracks with my thumb. He cranes his neck to lightly press his lips to mine. They are soft due to the tears. "I-I love you." he stutters, his voice wobbly. It sounds like a plea, like he's begging me for something.

"I l-love you, t-t-too." I reply, my voice weak with fatigue and tears. He forces his head back into my neck, so I turn to look back up at the ceiling, and begin to stroke his hair with small movements. My arm is aching, but I don't care right now. Edward needs me.

That's how we are as the door opens and our dads come back into the room. I bring my arm back down to my side, ready for Edward to pull away like he always does when my dad enters a room. This time, however, he doesn't. If anything, his grip tightens, his face burrowing further into my neck.

Carlilse looks concerned for a second, before the disappointment takes over. I have a feeling he'll be having a word with all three of his children before the day is over.

"Jared will be here soon. Carlisle is going to speak to Ally, see if they can come to a conclusion for how whoever it was got in here last night. I'm going to wait here until Jared arrives, then I'll go with them to look at the security footage." my dad says, his eyes skipping over me and Edward completely.

I give him a small nod before turning my attention to Carlilse. I offer him a small smile, but he only gives me a forced one in return. _Great!_ He's mad at me too. "I'll be back soon." Carlilse says before stalking out of the room.

The silence that follows his departure is filled with tension. Edward stays pressed in my neck and my dad stays standing, looking everywhere except at me.

I think this is the most awkward situation I have ever been in.

 **{o0o}**

"Okay... we know who it is, and how they got in here. Your father was the one to identify the person, and how they found your room is obvious in the footage." Jared says to me from his seat to my left. Edward is sat back in his seat on my right. He hasn't left my side.

Jared arrived nearly an hour ago. He, my dad and Carlisle spent a long time looking over the footage - is that something to worry about?

"You woke up at 3am, correct?" he asks me. I nod. My heart is pounding at what feels like a million beats per minute. I'm so close to knowing. Was it Angela, Lauren or Jessica? I can't see it being any of the guys. They can be evil, but the girls always seem to be the instigators. At least, I hope its not any of them. I'll be even more creeped out if that's the case.

"Well, this person must've woken you up somehow, because they entered your room at 2:51am. They were in here for five minutes before sneaking out." he tells me. I must have sensed the presence of the person in my room. That's why I shivered and woke up.

"It's clear in the security footage that they came from a room down the hall. They seemed to know what room you were in, but I'll find out how when I go to speak to them. Dr. Cullen has managed to find out that their younger sibling is a patient here, staying in that room. They've been here for two days. My best guess is, they saw your dad or Edward or another friend of yours either enter or leave this room." he says.

 _Younger sibling?_ There's only two of my old friends that have younger siblings; Angela has two younger brothers, and the other person has a younger sister... but, no. _Please_ don't say it's them!

"Before we tell you who it is, I need you to remember to stay calm, okay?" Carlisle speaks up from the corner of the room, the doctor in him coming out. I'm grateful he's taken the time to do this. He doesn't have to still be here, but he's showing his support. I offer a nod again.

Jared and my dad exchange a look I can't decipher the meaning of. Jared nods to my dad, before they both turn to me.

"Bells," my dad begins. He rests his hand on the lower part of my leg, seeing as he can't get close enough to hold my hand. "It was Tyler Crowley."

 _Oh God!_ It _is_ who I just suspected. He has a younger sister. I think she's five years old, though I'm not entirely sure. _I think I'm going to be sick!_

"WHAT?!"

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to write it with as much care as I could, because of the subject involved.**

 **I did as much research as I could on police procedures and all that. I hope its correct. But keep in mind, this is a special case (1. Charlie is the former CoP, 2. Bella couldn't get to the station 'cause she's in hospital).**

 **There are no images to go on my blog for this one, but please feel free to go check it out if you haven't already. The link to it is:** https/ksreader **DOT** tumblr **DOT** com. **You'll be able to find the images for all of the previous chapters. On my blog, I'll keep you updated as much as I can between chapter posts, if their will be a delay or something like that.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review, let me know what you think, and I'll have a go at replying _properly!_**

 **See ya next time! Thanks :)**

 **\- KS.reader**

 **For the guest review from _Cairito17_ , and anyone who can't get onto my blog...**

 **Ffn** **changes the link a bit. When you copy and paste the link below into the search bar, add a colon and forward slash where I've indicated. And of course include the** **DOTs as well** **. _Cairito17_ , I hope this works for you now. Thank you for reviewing!**

https **(here)** /ksreader **DOT** tumblr **DOT** com


	24. Chapter 23: Invitations

**A/N: Hello everyone. A bit of a warning, this A/N may be a little long. Sorry about that.**

 **First of all, thank you _so much_ for being patient with me. I know it has been a while, over 3 weeks I think, and I hate to leave you waiting like this. I have left 4 posts on my blog since my last update, explaining in a little detail why I've been taking so long and when I was planning for this to be up.**

 **Okay, so for the first week after my last update, I was resting. Then the next week I wrote a little bit, but didn't push myself. The weekend of the second week I did something so awesome, that I feel like I need to tell you. So for over half a year I have been speaking to another M.E. sufferer who lives practically on the other side of the country. She was going on holiday, and had to pass where I live and guess what? _I GOT TO MEET HER!_ It honestly made me so happy. I had a bbq the same day, so naturally, I crashed a bit afterwards. Then I wrote more of this chapter. I haven't had a good few days this past week. Pain flares and my fatigue is very powerful, but I think that's because of this heat. Seeing my friend was also my first time out of the house for a long while, and my first time out in public in a wheelchair. I've been to hospitals and appointments in one, but never out to a cafe or something like that. It was very nerve-wracking, but I'm glad I did it.**

 **Anyway, I won't bore you with details about me much longer. I'm sure you want to read the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews. Hello, and welcome to any new readers. Also, a big thanks to the kind messages and reviews from some of you expressing your concern for me. I know it has been a while.** **You guys are awesome!!** **There are no image links for this update, but be sure to check out my blog. The link is mentioned in the previous chapters. I do delete my posts about my progress with a chapter about a week after I have uploaded said chapter. That's just so my blog doesn't get too clogged up with those posts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own this plot and any characters not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related! This disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

 **And h** **ere it is for you... the next chapter.** **I hope you enjoy! FYI, this chapter leads directly on from the last one.**

 _ **WARNING: References to suicide in this chapter.**_

 **\- KS.reader**

Chapter 23: Invitations

 _"WHAT?!"_

Edward's cry of rage startles me from my thoughts. I turn to look at him, just in time to watch him jump up from his chair, the force of his movement causing it to go flying behind him. The crashing of his chair hitting the floor startles me again. I let out a little squeak, but it's like no one hears me. Everyone is focused on the furious man beside me.

His hands are balled up into tightly clenched fists, his chest is heaving with every angered breath of air he takes in and let's out. His face is so red - almost purple - that I'm worried he may need to be in a hospital bed beside me soon.

With a shaky hand - caused by a mix of anger, fear and fatigue - I slowly reach out to touch his arm. "Edward." I try gaining his attention, not managing more then a whisper. As soon as he feels my fingers make contact with his arm, he jumps back, his eyes snapping to mine.

I gasp quietly. I've never seen him this way before. I've never seen him so... _unhinged_. He takes a deep, wavering breath before shaking his head and walking towards the door. "Edward!" I say, a little louder this time. The other three men in the room can hear me, but Edward doesn't react to my voice. He continues to the door. He grasps the handle and flings it open, before stomping out of the room.

On top of the revelation of Tyler being in my room last night, I'm now worrying about what Edward will do. I've never seen him angry, not this much. I don't know what he'll do. I see Carlilse move towards the door. "I'll go find him." he mutters under his breath, an almost apologetic tone to his voice, before he exits the room too.

I close my eyes, as I will the tears to remain unshed. A piercing headache begins forming in my head. It prods at my eyes and presses at my temples, an overwhelming throbbing and thudding drumming against the interior of my skull. Like something alive is trying to break it's way out from the inside. I moan out in pain, sinking my head down onto my pillow.

"Bella?" my dad's concerned voice sounds from beside me. I look at him without moving my head. This headache has made it impossible to even fathom moving my head at all. "Are you okay?"

I can feel the moment I realise the answer to that question. My chest tightens and my headache strengthens. My bottom lip begins to quiver and those tears I was trying to keep at bay begin falling. "D-Daddy!" I sob loudly. He rushes up to the top of the bed and bends closer to hug me. I continue crying and sobbing into my father's shirt, not bothering about how weak I may seem in front of Jared. My dad repeatedly tries to calm me down, offering comforting words.

After a few minutes, I have calmed down a bit. Only silent tears and hiccups come from me now. My father kisses my head before clearing his throat as he stands up fully. He turns to Jared, who has been patiently waiting through my minor emotional breakdown.

"So what's the next step, Jared?" my dad asks.

"Well, I'm going to see the Crowley's this afternoon. I shouldn't really tell you this, but their daughter is being discharged today, which means they should be home later on. I'll speak to his parents, then speak to him. Tomorrow, I'll go talk to someone at the school, and once all that is done, I'll come back to tell you all that I have found out. Does that sound good?"

My father nods as I try to give Jared a smile. It probably turns out as more of a grimace because of the continous pounding in my head.

They exchange a few more words - _thank you's_ and _goodbye's_ \- before Jared leaves. My dad let's out a heavy sigh as he picks up Edward's forgotten chair, before slumping down into it. _Edward_... I wonder how he is, and if Carlilse has found him. My dad closes his eyes, and I know he's tired - both emotionally and physically - but I can't stop myself from asking him what is on the tip of my tongue.

"D-do you think E-Edward is o-o-okay?" I ask quietly. Each sound I make feels like a stab to my brain. Charlie slowly opens his eyes and sighs, before shrugging. _Wow! That makes me feel great_. "W-well... you d-don't think h-h-he'll do anything s-stupid, do y-you?" I ask again, my words even quieter then before.

He sits up a little higher, his eyes fixed on mine as he thinks of an answer. "Bells, I... I don't think he'll do anything, okay? I'm sure he just needed to cool off. It wasn't nice for any of us to find out that _Crowley_ was in here when you were so vulnerable... H-he could've attempted to hurt you - _really_ hurt you, instead of leaving the pictures and the... the message. And who would have been here to stop him? _I_ wouldn't." he pauses for a second, his eyes leaving mine for the first time since his speech began.

He looks down at his fumbling hands. "I'm sorry I left, Bells. This wouldn't have happened otherwise." he says with so much regret, that my painful eyes let a tear fall. I go to shake my head, but the pain the movement causes is so excruciating, I freeze mid-shake.

"N-no! I asked y-you t-t-to go h-home. This isn't y-your fault. Please don't b-b-blame yourself." I plead, barely above a whisper.

He smiles a small, almost non-existent smile, as he grabs my right hand. I go to move my left to place on his, forgetting for a moment that I have the vile, marked cast still protecting my injured wrist. I wince as I move it a bit from its place on the pillow. My dad's eyes are drawn to it and the barely there smile, that has just appeared on his face, disappears instantly.

"When Carlisle gets back, I'll ask him if we can get _that_ changed." he tells me. I can't help but feel relieved. I need it changed. Soon.

A second after my dad has spoken, Carlisle enters the room... alone. I feel my heart rate pick up immediately after the door closes behind him. Carlisle's worried face is all the confirmation I need. "W-where is h-h-he?" I stutter out, already feeling agitated at his appearance.

Carlilse shrugs. That's when my breathing comes in quicker. It feels like my chest is tightening. My heart is being squeezed and my lungs are being flattened, making breathing impossible. Every attempted inhale is like a breath of smoke and ash - burning and stinging. _Ow!_

A sudden clenching begins compressing at my skull. I suck in a deep breath of pain but the moan escapes, alerting my dad of my discomfort. I have to close my eyes tightly, just so the lights don't make it worse. My dad is up and out of his chair.

"Bella?" he says, but his voice sounds like he's speaking through a mega phone right by my ear. My eardrums feel like they are about to burst, and the pounding in my head somehow gets louder and stronger. I hear more noise filter into the room, but I don't dare open my eyes. All I can do is listen through my overly sensitive ears.

Footsteps smack against hard floors. Voices bounce from every surface possible, echoing around me. The air loses its cleanliness, and I feel like I'm breathing in muggy air. My bones are aching and my muscles shaking. I can feel the fabric of my top clenched in my hand, over my tightening heart.

But my head... My head is the worst of all. It's crushing and thudding, the pain all consuming that I can't focus on anything around me.

I can't focus on the voices telling me to calm down, to take deep breaths. I can't focus on the numerous pairs of hands on me, trying to soothe me. I can't focus on the fact that I can't walk, or that I'm hooked up to an IV. All I can focus on is fresh air. I need it. I need it _now!_

With my eyes closed and the relentless pounding in my head, I yank the blanket off of me with my good hand. The air touching my body does little to help me. In my mind, I prepare to swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I know I can't, but I have to. I need air, I need room, and I need to find Edward.

But before I can try what I am mentally planning, the hands touching me become stronger and pin me down. Whoever it is, is being mindful of my injuries and pain, but still adding their strength. Or it may seem that way because I'm so weak.

"Bella... We need you to calm down. Come on... Take some deep breaths... In and out." The voices ricochet around in my head, hitting back and forth, around and around in my skull.

I want them to stop. I want everyone to stop talking. Through all the pain, the voices, the hundreds of thoughts swirling around, I realise that the only way that's going to happen is if I obey. So I try and calm myself down.

I breathe in deeply, willing my lungs to let the air in. The panic increases when I can't inhale any air, but after a few tries, I begin to feel it in my lungs. The tightening in my heart slowly ebbs until I'm left with a normal heartbeat - with the odd misplaced beat every few moments.

My head still pounds and I know it will be a hindrance for a while yet. So much has happened in the last few hours; the intruder, Charlie finding out about the notes at school, Tyler being named as the intruder, Edward leaving, my emotional episode. It's all been too much at once, and I guess my body can't handle it.

 _I_ can't handle it.

The voices still cause more pain in my head, but the panic is nearly completely gone. I can concentrate on them a bit better now.

"That's it, Bells. Calm." My dad's comforting voice is the last one I hear before I let the exhaustion take over.

 **{o0o}**

"I'm... I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to walk out like that. I was just... I was angry at Tyler and I needed some space for a while."

"Well, I accept your apology. But, Edward, you can't just walk out like that. You can't walk out on _her_. Bella has been through a lot in a short amount of time, and she needs all the support she can get right now."

"I know. I... I know. I feel bad, you don't know how bad I _really_ feel. But I just needed some time to clear my head. I needed to get away."

"And you think I didn't need that? You don't think that I didn't want to walk away for a while? To go and find that little shit and punish him? Oh, _you_ don't know how bad _I_ want to go and do that."

"I didn't... I wasn't going to find T-... _him_. I only walked around for a bit."

"You may have not done that, but that's what Bella thought you might be doing. She was worried out of her mind about it."

I lay as still as I can through the stiffness of my body, so I can listen in on my dad and Edward talking. I know I should let them know I'm awake, and not be so nosy, but it is _me_ they are talking about. That gives me _some_ excuse, right?

I start to regret my decision when the hair lying on my face begins tickling and irritating me.

Edward doesn't comment on my dad's last statement. Instead, he asks about me. "How was she? After I left?"

"Do you want the truth?" There is no verbal reply to my dad's question. He continues speaking after a moment of silence. "She wasn't good. She broke down before Jared left and then, when your dad came back without you, she had a panic attack. Carlisle was suggesting sedation but we managed to calm her down, and then she fell asleep."

"Shit." Edward curses quietly under his breath. Another long moment of silence follows.

"Yeah. Like I said, she wasn't good." my dad answers gruffly. Deciding I have heard enough, I slowly open my eyes. I move my right arm up to finally brush away the hair from my face. It's a painful movement. My arm is heavy and sore, and it takes all my effort to bring it up. But I do manage it, with a groan of pain. _Ow!_

Charlie and Edward eagerly look at me, both inspecting me for signs of any more pain.

"Bells, how are you feeling?" my dad is the first to break the silence. I try and give him a weak smile.

"O-okay." I stutter quietly. My dad smiles back at me, nodding softly. He then hesitantly turns to Edward, who has frozen, just staring at me.

"I'll give you two a minute." my dad says with another small smile, before quickly walking out of the room.

"Bella, I... I am _so_ sorry for walking out like that." Edward apologises as soon as the door closes behind Charlie.

"Edward, it's o-okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have remained calm, and been here for you. I'm sorry." he says. He reaches his arm over my waist gently, to grab hold of my right hand.

"P-please stop s-saying that you're s-sorry. You j-just needed to g-get away. I g-get that."

"I did, I... _wait_ , how did you know that was the reason?" he asks me, tilting his head to the side as he narrows his eyes in my direction.

"I... Ummm..." I try and fumble for an answer, but come up empty. _Shit!_ I didn't think before I spoke.

"You've been awake for a while, haven't you?" he asks, the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips.

"N-no!" I answer, trying to pretend my tell-tale blush hasn't just given me away.

"C'mon, Bella. Tell me the truth. You were listening to mine and your dad's conversation, weren't you?" he questions.

I try to scoff, but it comes out as more of a cough because my throat is sore from the crying earlier. "I wasn't... I-I didn't..." I sigh, giving up. "F-f-fine! I heard e-everything." I admit.

"Ha! I knew it." he exclaims, pointing a finger at me with a chuckle. I giggle along with him.

"H-hey! Don't p-p-point. It's rude." I say through my giggles. We calm down and I sigh, happy. I like this sense of normality. Even if it's just for a few moments. I need it.

"Are you two done?" Charlie asks, poking his head around the door. We both nod, so he comes back into the room and sits back down in his chair.

"Um, I just spoke to a nurse again. If you don't have any negative affect to what's happened today, you should be able to go home tomorrow." he tells me.

"N-negative affect?" I ask accusingly.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm only telling you what she told me." Charlie says defensively, holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

I just roll my eyes. The stiffness of my spine alerts me to fact that I haven't moved much today. I shift in an attempt to get comfier, but it doesn't work. "Do you need some help?" Edward asks me. I nod, and he and my dad help me sit up so the pillows can be rearranged.

"I think we need to get you out of this bed for a bit, Bells." my dad suggests. I feel my eyes widen at the thought of leaving this room. I'll be out there, down the hall from where _he_ had been. I'll be exposed, more so then I am in here.

Carlisle enters the room during my moment of fear. His gaze is immediately drawn to Edward. "Aah, Bella. You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asks me, though his eyes stay locked on his son.

My silent gulp is all the answer he needs. "What's going on?" he asks, the question and his gaze now aimed at my father.

"I suggested we get her out of this bed. She hasn't been up yet today." my dad answers.

Carlisle looks at me now, concern showing in his features. "Not even to go to the bathroom?" he asks. _Gee! Talk about being forward._ I blush and look away from his eyes for a moment.

"N-no. I g-guess I haven't d-d-drank much today." I answer.

"Nothing?" he asks. _Have I?_

"Um, I... I d-don't know." I answer truthfully.

Carlisle sighs before smiling, a _fake_ smile, at us all. "Well, it looks like I've come at the right time. We'll take you to get your cast changed now, Bella. That'll get you out of the bed and then when you get back to this room, a meal and drink will be waiting." he says.

"Oh. I'm... I-I'm not v-v-very hungry." I tell him.

"You need to try something, Bells." my dad voices from beside me. I sigh but nod my agreement.

"Right. It's settled then. Now, let's go get that cast changed. I arranged for it to be done as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Charlie says for the both of us. I only smile, not feeling like talking anymore. I already want to go back to sleep.

Charlie helps me into my wheelchair, hooking my IV line onto the pole attatched to my wheelchair. He throws a blanket over my legs and we are off. I look over to Edward, who is getting ready to follow us. I'm glad he's staying close. I will admit, I am a bit worried he'll run off and do something. Even if I _did_ hear him say that he won't do anything to Tyler.

However, my hope of keeping him close is short lived. Carlisle squishes it with only a few words. "Edward, I'd like to speak to you please." With a sigh, he stops following us and stands facing his father, waiting for us to leave.

When my dad and I reach the end of the hall, I voice my concern. "Dad? C-Carlilse won't be t-t-too hard on him... right?" I ask unsurely. My dad sighs before answering - _never a good sign._

"Eer... Well, he's not happy, Bells. With _any_ of his children. I think he has every right to be angry." he answers.

"Yeah, I g-guess so. But, they w-were only doing it for m-m-me. _I_ asked them t-to hide the n-notes." I admit.

"I know you did, Bella. And that's the worrying thing. You say you did it for me... but what else are you hiding?"

"N-nothing." I answer assuringly. He doesn't even make a sound to my words. "I s-swear." I say, hoping to ease his worry. But there is still no response.

 **{o0o}**

"What colour do you want this one?" the doctor asks me. It's the same one as last time: Dr. Fitz. I'm guessing he's been informed of the situation; he didn't even flinch when he looked at my cast, and the words.

"Eerm, c-can I have red? P-please." I answer. He nods. But then I remember my promise to Leah and Seth. "W-will I still n-need it changed at the t-t-two week m-mark?" I ask. He nods, and tells me that there is still a bit of swelling, though it's not major, so I will need a new one a bit tighter, as scheduled.

"O-okay. That's g-good. I p-promised my b-brother and sister that they c-c-could choose the c-colour next time." I tell him. My father chokes suddenly for some reason, and I look over at him to make sure he's okay. His eyes are watery and he's clearing his throat quite frequently. _Must be trying to hold a cough in. I'll ask him later._

"Well they'll have the chance to, I can assure you that." Dr. Fitz says to me with a kind smile. He then grabs the small electric saw he needs to remove this cast. He explains the process before doing it. My arm isn't left bare for long, but while it is, I can't help but look at it. The cast hasn't been on long, but the skin is already a bit dry. I don't even want to imagine what it will look like when the six weeks are up.

Soon, Dr. Fitz is done and me and my dad thank him before leaving. On our way back to my room, my dad stays silent behind me. "W-what was wrong w-w-with you in th-there?" I ask him after the silence becomes too much for me.

"Nothing was wrong with me, Bells." he sighs after a long pause.

"Hmmm." I hum, unconvinced.

"I just... I got a little emotional when you referred to Leah and Seth as your sister and brother. You didn't even hesitate." he admits, his voice full of awe.

"W-well, I _do_ l-look at them as m-m-my siblings. I'm h-hoping that w-will be more official one d-day?" I hint hopefully. His step falters for a beat, before he returns to his previous rhythm of steps.

"We'll see how things go, Bells."

"O-okay."

Silence follows my reply, but I can sense my dad wants to say something, by the way he is muttering under his breath behind me. He thinks I can't hear him, but I can.

"Bells?" he asks after a few moments. _Yes! Finally!_

"Y-yes, Daddy?"

"How... Would you like if... I was wondering... Ummm... never mind." he stutters over sentence after sentence, before just giving up. Now I am _really_ curious.

"What is i-it, D-d-daddy?" I ask. I listen as he sucks in a long breath, as if he's trying to work up the courage.

"How would you feel if I asked Sue and the kids to move in with us?" he finally asks. Well, I knew _that_ was coming. I can't stop the face-splitting grin from spreading.

"R-really?" I ask eagerly.

"Yeah. I know they've been around a lot more lately, and I haven't actually asked you how you've felt about that. But, just remember Bells, you are my first priority. If you don't feel ready for them to move in, if it will be too much or anything, you can tell me and I won't ask them."

"Are y-you kidding m-me? Yes. Y-y-yes! Ask them!" I say happily.

"Are you sure?" he asks, unsure. _Seriously? How else can I say it?_

"Dad, I'd b-be so happy if y-you asked them. I've l-l-loved having them a-around." I tell him.

"That's good to know. Um, thank you, Bells." my dad says, the emotion in his voice choking him up a bit.

For the rest of the journey through the halls, I sit happily in my chair, grinning widely. However, my smile and happy mood is soon taken from me, when I get back to my room and check my phone. I've just been helped back into bed, when I notice the notification light flashing on my phone. I check it and see a few messages have been sent to me.

The first message from Edward:

 _ **I'm sorry. I had to go home :( Punishment for the notes is I'm not allowed to see you until you're out, which is luckily only another day ;). Btw, Ali and Em now know about... ya know. I hope that's okay. Text me when you can. Love you xx**_

I read it again with a frown. Carlisle must be _really_ mad if he's instructed Edward to stay away for the next day or so. I check the other messages, and of course, the next two are from Alice and Emmett:

 _ **OMG! BELLA! I am so sorry. Tyler's a prick. Call me if you need me. Luv ya * x ~ A**_

 _ **Bella, sorry about that little fucker. Do I need to rough him up a bit for you? ~ Em**_

I chuckle at Emmett's message and smile at Alice's. Less then six months ago, I had one friend, and it turns out she wasn't much of a friend at all. So, in hindsight, I had no friends. But now look at me... I have a boyfriend and, including Rosalie, I have four other friends. It's more then I could've wished for, and definitely not what I expected when the Cullens arrived in Forks.

I reply to all of their texts, before putting my phone down. I eat some of the food a nurse brings in for me, before trying to get some more sleep.

It's useless. Sleep doesn't come to me. I'm so tired, but the pain in my body is preventing me from getting what I want. With a sigh, I ask my dad if I can sit up. He uses the remote until I'm in a sitting position in bed.

All I want is _my_ bed. Hopefully I'll be gone from here by tomorrow!

 **{o0o}**

"Finally." I sigh as my dad places me in _my_ bed. I got discharged from hospital this evening. Carlisle wanted to keep me in for most of the day, while we waited for the final urine and blood test results to come back that were taken yesterday. Everything was clear and I got to go home. Even though there is no infection left, I still have to take the antibiotics in tablet form.

My dad chuckles. He knows how much I've hated being in the hospital this past week. "Don't get too excited, Bells. You have to go back on Thursday, to have a check up for your arm." he reminds me.

"Yes I do, but I d-don't have to _stay_ there, d-do I?" I reply. My talking has improved over night it seems. I woke up late this morning and could speak nearly perfectly. I still stutter over a few letters - mainly d's and t's - but it's no where near as bad.

It's a shame I've been released so late in the day, because Edward can't come and see me until tomorrow now.

Another thing wrong with today: Jared hasn't come to see us. It's Monday, so he would have been able to speak to the school, and Edward told me he caught a sneak peak of him in the morning, but me and my father have recieved no information from him. I guess we've got to wait some more. It's frustrating though.

 **{o0o}**

"Bella? Bella." Someone calling my name drags me from my sleep. I sigh and rub my eyes to rid them of their heaviness. Sue is stood in front of me, trying to wake me up. "Jared is here. You asked me to wake you if he turned up." she says.

I nod and rub my eyes again. I don't have to move, luckily. This morning, after arguing with my dad about it, I got lifted down stairs and into my recliner. I wanted to be down and ready for Jared's arrival. He hasn't called or notified us of his visit, which indicated that he'd just show up whenever. It's about me, so I wanted to hear what he has to say, which is why I wanted to be downstairs.

I wait patiently for him to come into view, listening as he and my dad exchange greetings. I fidget a bit in my seat, worry creeping up on me. _What did the school say? What will Jared say?_ I have no clue how this is going to turn out.

Jared comes in and sits down on the sofa. "Hello, Bella." he greets me as my dad and Sue come and sit down with us.

"Hi." I reply, offering him a small wave.

"I'm sorry I didn't come by yesterday, like I said I would. The Crowley's were being... _uncooperative_ in the beginning. I had to go back this morning to speak to them." Jared tells us.

 _Uncooperative?_ I wonder what he means. "What do you mean?" Sue asks before I have the chance to.

He seems hesitant to say anything, but finally decides to tell us more. "They were refusing to let me in. I can understand why; they had just got back from hospital with a sick child. However, they agreed for me to go round this morning, and after I told them it was to do with Tyler, they assured me he'd be there when I arrived, which he was." he explains.

"So you managed to speak to them all then?" my dad asks.

"Yes, I did. I actually have some developments that I think you should know." he says, before sitting forward in his chair a bit. My dad and Sue sit forward a bit too, both preparing for the new information.

"I was right in assuming my visit would scare Tyler a bit. He buckled under the pressure and told me everything."

"E-everything?" I interrupt. My nerves seem to have brought back my stuttering a bit. Jared nods to me.

"Tyler admitted to the notes being posted through your door for the period of time. He gave me the names of the other culprits. Hang on a sec, let me find it..." he says as he fishes in the breast-pocket of his shirt, pulling out a small notepad. "Ah! Here it is... the others he named, the ones that posted notes are; Lauren Mallory, Michael Newton, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber."

There's no surprise there. I knew it would be them.

"According to Tyler, the notes were all written as a group, and then posted individually in no particular order. He also explained what went on in the early hours of Sunday morning, and his part to play in it all... but that was pretty obvious from the security footage." he says, sharing a pointed look and eye roll with my father.

"As Tyler tells it, Lauren, his girlfriend, provided him with the pictures at school the day after your fall - which was the same day his sibling was admitted to hospital - and told him to look for you there, Bella. Apparently, he went to the cafeteria regularly, in hopes to see you sat somewhere eating, or maybe stood in line waiting." At my dad and Sue's look of disbelief and confusion, Jared holds his hands up and says to me, "They are his exact words. It seems he believes you are able to walk and would have been out of your hospital room at some point."

I sigh and look down at my red cast. I know they don't believe me. They never have done... _then why do I feel so affected by this?_

"He said that he checked and waited, but you never showed. On Friday, he saw your dad enter the room down the hall and when he walked past, he looked through the window and saw you asleep. He told me that he waited for you to be alone, but you never were. He admitted to getting angry over his inability to do what he wanted. Apparently, Lauren and the rest of his friends were badgering him to do it soon, but he couldn't."

I scoff when he says this. That sounds like them; selfish and pushy. Instead of letting Tyler focus on his ill sister, they demanded he do something that has now gotten him into trouble. That doesn't excuse what he's done, but it's still despicable of them.

"That was until early Sunday morning. He woke in the middle of the night, and was unable to sleep. He said that he was struggling to rest because he was worried about failing his task and Lauren being mad at him. He knew he shouldn't have, but he left his room to walk around the hospital, and happened to check your room as he passed. When he saw you were alone, he took the chance to do what he had been told." Jared explains.

"What about the message?" My dad asks.

"Aaah yes... well, he wasn't told to do _that_. He had decided to do that part on his own, because he was angry at being put off for almost a week." Jared replies.

"What did his parents say?" Sue asks, a hint of disgust in her voice. She wasn't there to see the pictures or message, but my father let her know. She turned into Momma Bear for a while, ranting and raging about Tyler and what she'd like to do to him. She reminded me of Esme from the St. Patrick's Day party.

"They weren't too pleased. After I informed them of what Tyler had been found guilty of, showed them the pictures and the photo of your cast that I took, they were shocked. They went to town on Tyler." Jared tells us with a chuckle. "I couldn't get a word in edge ways for about ten minutes due to their shouting at him. He's been punished profusely, I can assure you. They both send their sincerest apologies, and told me to tell you that they will be by as soon as they can with Tyler, so he can apologise in person. They have to deal with their sick child's recovery right now, but they promise it will be in the near future." he tells us.

My father and Sue nod, pleased with this information. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I'm petrified of seeing him again. I'm already dreading school when I return. Which reminds me...

"What about your visit to the school?" I ask Jared.

"Oh yes, okay... so I went there yesterday, as I had planned. I spoke to the Forks High principal for quite some time about what's been happening in his school over the past couple years. It seems they were aware of _some_ kind of bullying towards you, Bella, but they weren't completely informed of the extent it had reached."

"Yes, well, I try to ignore it as best I can." I answer quickly.

"Okay. That's understandable. To say the least, he was unhappy. Especially when I showed him the evidence of what's been happening _outside_ of school as well. After some discussing, he decided it be best to ban Tyler from the Junior prom that is coming up. And more importantly, he will be suspended for the whole of this week. I expressed my desire for his suspension to be extended, but the principal explained that the end of the school year is almost here, and it wouldn't be necessary."

I gasp. That's more then the school has _ever_ done for us. _Wow!_ What a little police persuasion can do for you.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crowley didn't seem too pleased with this news. From what I gathered, this will now affect Tyler's attempts at entering the Ivy League school he was hoping to attend. But that's not our problem. He has done a punishable act and I'm glad he is being taught a lesson." Jared says.

"Wow." my dad says, slightly shocked. "Th-Thank you so much, Jared. Finally something is being done, Bells." He directs his astonishment at me, sounding a bit choked up.

"Can I ask you something else?" I question Jared. He nods. "Did Tyler tell you who took the photos of me on the floor?"

"Um, he did, yes. Are you sure you'd like to know?" he asks me, a little uncertain. I nod as vigorously as I can.

"Okay... it was all of the people in his group. He told me that they took them from the crowd and then later chose the best five to use in this prank." he answers.

 _"Prank?"_ I ask. The offence is clear in my voice.

"I'm sorry. I just realised I haven't told you that part yet. That is what he kept reffering to this weekends incident as: a prank." Jared informs me solemnly.

"Okay." I say quietly. What else am I supposed to say?

"Well, that's about it, I think. Do you have any more questions?"

"No. We've got all the information we need. Thank you again, Jared. Really. You've been a great help to us." my dad says as they both stand to shake hands.

"My... pleasure, Charlie. Please don't hesitate to call again if needs be. Though I really hope you won't need to." he jokes with a chuckle. "I wish you all the best, Bella. Take care and good luck." he says to me as he gets ready to leave.

"Thank you, Jared. Goodbye." I say. He smiles and follows my dad out.

Sue scoots closer to me across the sofa, and reaches out to grasp my hand. She gives it a little squeeze and offers me a small smile. "How are you feeling after all that, dear?" she asks me kindly.

"Better." I answer simply with my own smile, before closing my eyes. I feel like I can rest in peace for the first time since I woke up to those pictures and that message on my cast.

Finally!

 **{o0o}**

"Bella? Edward's here." Sue says through the small opening of my bedroom door. A smile stretches across my face.

"Okay. Thanks." I reply. I wait for him to come in, messing with my hair and straightening out my clothes as best I can. I may be in bed and in a t-shirt and leggings, but that doesn't mean I can't _try_ to look my best.

"Hey." he says as he enters, walking over to give me a quick kiss, before sitting down on the chair beside my bed.

"Hi. How was school?" I ask.

"It was boring, but okay. I'm glad it's the end of the week." he answers with an exhausted sigh.

According to Edward, this school week hasn't been the best. The Bitch Squad have been throwing him and the others glares at every opportunity. However, that's all they've been doing. They seem to be keeping their distance. The notes have all stopped, but that could be because I haven't been in school all week.

I'm under strict instruction from Carlisle to stay at home and rest for the remainder of the week. That means no school, no leaving the house, and no energy consuming activities. Basically, my activity diaries haven't got much red on them for this week. There's the odd hour here and there, but that's it.

I went back to hospital yesterday for my cast checkup. Everything is as it should be. I have to go back next Thursday for it to be changed into a tighter cast, given that the swelling is gone. My wrist still hurts, but Carlisle says that's normal. It's not as bad as it was, just achy.

Carlisle stuck to his word, and has allowed Edward to come and see me after school. But Edward hasn't, or not as much as I thought he would at least. He was here on Tuesday for an hour after school and that's it. I don't blame him. He has our friends to hang out with and other things to do, but I was hoping I'd see him _a little_ more then an hour this entire week. We've spoke over the phone, but it's just not the same.

Thankfully he'll be here for quite a while tonight. He's staying for dinner, though we'll probably have to eat in my room. I'm not strong enough to sit up in my dining chair yet.

"I brought you something." Edward says as he reaches into his bag. I groan and close my eyes.

"You're always buying me things. I think it's my turn to get _you_ something, don't you?"

"Ah-ah. No complaining." he says with a shake of his finger. "I like getting you things. And besides, this time I didn't spend _any_ money." he says.

"None at all?" I ask incredulously. He shakes his head before passing me the gift. I look at him with narrowed eyes, trying to find a sign of him lying. But I find nothing. With another sigh, and a small smile, I unwrap the present.

I've been a bit scared to move my left arm much recently. Carlisle told me I _should_ be moving it, but I struggle to bring myself to do so. I will, just not today. That means I've gotten good at doing tasks one-handed.

It's a CD case. On the front sleeve, written in Edward's elegant script, are the words:

 _ **Bella's Personal Playlist!**_

 _ **For a rainy day, or just because.**_

 _ **All my love, Edward**_

 _ **xxx**_

"Aaaw. This is great. Thank you." I say with a wide smile, still looking at the CD case. "What are the songs? Is it a mixtape?" I ask as I turn it over to read the song titles, which are also written in his handwriting.

The first few in the list are songs I know of. Songs such as; _Beethoven - 'Moonlight' Sonata. Debussy - Clair de Lune._ But after a few, I start to get confused. "Hmmm... I don't recognise some of these."

I look up at Edward, to see him smirking at me. "You won't recognise them, because they're by me." he admits, slowly leaning forward to rest his elbows on the edge of my bed.

"W-what?" I ask. _By him?_ "What do you mean?"

"All the songs on this disc are played by me, on my piano. I realised that you have never heard me play, and I remember you saying when we first met that you'd like to. _Soooo_... I've been working on this for a while. And after the events of last week, I wanted to give it to you as soon as possible. That's why I've been a bit distant the past few days... sorry about that." he says.

"Oh... _Edward_. That's okay, you don't need to apologise. This is... this is amazing. Thank you so much." I say, hugging it to my chest. "But what about these songs? I've never heard of them." I question, pointing at the songs I don't recognise.

"I, eerm... I wrote them." he admits quietly. I freeze, unsure if I heard him correctly. I look at the song list again, and then back up at Edward. Tears fill my eyes. _Oh my God._

"You... you wrote them? For _me_?" I ask. My voice shakes as I try to conceal the emotions within me.

"Yeah." he answers with a smile. "And see? No money was spent in the production of this gift." he says playfully.

"Uh-huh. Then what about the disc and the case?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to throw a come-back at me, but comes up empty.

"Damn." I giggle. "Okay, fine. That's the only thing I spent money on." he says.

"Well, thank you. I love it." I say as I place it down on my lap.

"You do?" he questions, a hint of apprehension in his voice, though he looks relieved.

"Yes. Almost as much as I love you." I say cheekily, as I reach forward with my right hand to pull him towards me by his shirt. I kiss him sweetly. He hums as he pulls away. "Thank you... again." I say with a giggle.

"You're more than welcome, love."

"Can you go and put it on? My CD-player is over there." I ask, pointing to my desk that is hardly ever used. Edward takes it from me, and goes to put it on. He comes back to sit down in his chair, passing me the now empty CD case.

We sit and speak during the first few songs; the ones _not_ written by Edward. As much as I love these songs, they aren't the ones I'm eager to listen to.

"Is there any specific process when you compose?" I ask.

"No, not really. When I get inspired, it just comes to me. And I've had a lot of inspiration recently." he says with a wink.

"But what if you're out and can't get to your piano?" I ask, trying to ignore my blush. His smirk tells me he knows exactly what his words and wink have done.

"I have a book I write it all in. I think I have it with me actually..." he says as he rummages through his bag. He pulls out a worn out, brown leather book.

"Wow. That's..." I say, searching for the right word to use.

"Yeah. I know. It's seen better days." he says, smiling shyly. "I need a new one. This one is almost full."

The final piece that I know, a Yiruma piece, finishes and the first of Edward's songs begins. I look at the list to see what this one is called. _**Bella's Lullaby'**_. I gasp and continue listening.

Throughout the song, I subconsciously play with the necklace Edward got me on our first date. I wear it most of the time now. It's like a security thing for me now; whenever I am feeling an abundance of emotions or feeling down, I find myself playing with it or just holding it.

Towards the end of the song, my eyes are brimming with tears and I am staring straight at Edward. He is looking down, the tips of his ears are red with his embarrassment.

"This... this is beautiful." I whisper. Edward raises his head, and then smiles, reaching forward to wipe away a single tear that has escaped my eye with his thumb.

"I'm glad you like it. This one's my favourite." He replies just as quietly. The song ends and I just close my eyes, letting the last note wash over me.

For the next forty-five minutes or so, we listen to all the songs on the CD. There's one called _**Strength'**_ and the story is evident in every note he plays. It starts off quiet and weak, with small, broken notes in a minor key. As the song progresses, the melody brightens and the notes build on top of each other, until the song has a strong chord structure and melody. It tells a tale of starting off weak and fragile, and turning into this strong warrior. It is one of my favourites on the CD, though they are all as good as each other.

Once the last one has finished, I have shed countless tears and revealed numerous smiles. I ask if he can hit replay, which he does. As Edward is sitting back down, my dad and Sue enter with a plate of food for each of us.

"What's this you're listening to?" Charlie asks as he places my plate on my bed tray. Mine has already been cut up into bite sized pieces, seeing as I'll be using one arm.

"My new present." I say with a grin.

"Oh okay. I thought you already had this song, Bells." Charlie says.

"I do, but not of Edward playing." I say, my grin widening as I watch Edward's cheeks turn a little red.

"This is you?" my dad asks him.

"Yes, sir." Edward answers. He's been a little cautious in the way he speaks to my father since us hiding the notes was exposed. I've told him there's nothing to worry about, but Edward's not very convinced.

My dad nods his approval. "Wow, Edward. Your mom wasn't kidding when she said you were talented." Sue says.

"I'm alright." He says with a slight laugh, as he looks away nervously.

"Ah, talented _and_ modest." she praises. Edward just smiles shyly.

"Well, we'll leave you two to enjoy your food. If you need anything else, give us a shout." Charlie says, as he heads towards the door.

"Will do." I say.

"Thank you." Edward replies at the same time.

My dad leaves, and just before Sue does, she turns to us again. "Oh! I almost forgot. Do you mind if Leah comes up to say a quick hello after you've eaten. She's eager to see you." she says to Edward, who nods and agrees. Sue then leaves us.

After we've eaten our lasagne, made by Sue - who is an excellent cook, thankfully - we sit in silence and enjoy the songs playing. I open my eyes, after closing them in admiration, to see Edward looking at me. He's fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He smiles, appeasing my worry.

"Nothing is wrong. I... I would like to ask you something." he says. I nod, indicating that I'm listening. He takes a deep breath. _Gee. What is it he's going to ask?_

"Would you like to go to our prom with me?" he asks, releasing the question in a breath of air.

Prom is two weeks today. I should know because all I've heard from Alice over the phone and the time she spent with me this week is, 'Prom this' and 'Prom that'. I honestly wasn't expecting Edward to ask me. I would've liked for him to go without me, but I definitely did not expect this. What can I do? I won't be able to dance and will probably make it an hour? Maybe two if I wanted to push it.

"Eerm..." I hesitate in answering. This is something I'd have to speak over with my father. He'd know what was best for me to do. Oh, but Edward looks so hopeful. _What should I do?_

"Don't worry about it. It was just an id-"

"Yes!!" I interrupt him. What harm will it do? I have always been told that I shouldn't let this illness define me. I've already missed out on too many opportunities; this is one I could possibly do.

"Yes?" Edward asks, as if he can't believe what he's just heard.

"Yeah. I mean, we'll have to see how I feel on the day and if I _do_ go, then it won't be for too long. I-"

"I don't care. As long as you're with me. This is great. I was really worried you'd say no." Edward cuts in, a large grin spread across his face.

"Of course I'll go. Or I'll _try_ to go." I answer.

"That's enough." Edward replies, his grin not shrinking at all. He leans in to kiss me. A knock at my door pulls us apart. Edward is just sitting back in his chair when the door opens. Leah comes in, smiling from ear to ear.

"You guys are done. That's great. I can come in then." she says before turning to close the door behind her. I quickly roll my eyes in Edward's direction. Leah has no fear. She says what she wants, when she wants too.

She walks over to me and moves my plate onto my bedside table, before pulling herself up and sitting near my feet. Leah has been in here enough times when I'm resting, that she has now mastered the art of situating herself where she doesn't hurt me. Seth, not so much. He has to stick to the chair whenever he's in here, because every time he tries to copy his older sister, he always seems to put his weight on my legs or hurt me in some other way.

" _Ooh_... what's this you're listening to?" Leah asks, bobbing her head up and down even though there's no beat. I can see Edward trying really hard not to laugh. He hides his mouth with his hand, so she doesnt notice his amusement.

"This is a CD of songs Edward has recorded for me." I tell her. She turns to Edward with her mouth hanging open.

"You're playing that?" she asks. Edward nods. Leah sighs. "Wow. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

I giggle and Edward laughs, blushing slightly as he looks to me for help. I just shake my head and lean back, ready to enjoy Leah make Edward feel uncomfortable. It's payback for all the times he's made me blush.

 **{o0o}**

"Are you sure you're ready to go back, Bella?" Charlie asks me for the tenth time this morning.

It's Monday and exactly a week since I left the hospital. This week is quite busy for me, and I think that's why my dad is so cautious about today. I'm going back to school today. I'm nervous about seeing Tyler, but I need to face him and the others at some point.

Tomorrow, Tuesday the 19th of June, I have my scheduled appointment with Carlisle. Because I was in hospital not too long ago, it won't just be about my activity diaries or how I'm doing generally. We will have to cover how my recovery from the infection is going, my arm and the other injuries.

And then, the day after that, it's Edward and Alice's birthday. They have a joint party planned, and of course, I am invited. I'm worried, because even though I've overcome the infection and am done with the antibiotics, I'm still not at my strongest. I don't want to ruin it because I'm not in the partying mood or whatever. Edward tells me that Alice and Esme are going all out, as they always do apparently. They've invited everyone in their lessons - actually, more like everyone in the Junior class. Everyone except the Bitch Squad. The Denali's got an invitation and will be there too. I don't know how to feel about that. Alice said that her mom and dad _had_ to invite them. They've been warned to be on their best behaviour though. I won't be able to stay the full time, maybe a couple of hours. I'm hoping that will be long enough.

The day after the party, I am _meant_ to be going to have my cast changed and tightened. I'm sure I'll crash after the party, but I'm hoping my illness will allow me the strength to make it into the hospital for half an hour.

Finally, I am _hoping_ I will have just enough energy to go dress shopping this weekend. Alice has hers but wants to help me find mine for the prom. If I manage to go, Sue and Leah will be coming with us. Fingers crossed I'll be able to do everything I want to this week.

"I'm sure, Dad." I answer him, also for the tenth time. I've had my morning home classes and I'm feeling okay. My fatigue is a little worse then usual, but nothing that I can't handle for a while longer.

The pain in my arm is a dull throb. It's not as bad as it has been, which I'm hoping means that it's healing. My knees are scabbing over. They don't hurt as much anymore. My face is almost healed. The scratch is gone from my eyebrow, and all that remains is a small green patch on my cheekbone, where the bruise has been. That should be gone within the next couple of days. My hip isn't as far along in the healing process as my face is. It's no longer as bad as it was, but there is a large yellow and green blob on my hip. It's very tender and not the most comfortable when I'm sat in my chair.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." he mumbles as he picks me up and places me in the car.

"Have you asked Sue to move in yet?" I ask my dad, a few minutes into the drive. He doesn't answer right away, and if the slight blush hadn't appeared on his cheeks after I'd spoke, I would think he didn't hear me.

"Eerm... No. I haven't. Not yet." he finally answers.

"Why?"

"It hasn't been the right time, is all. I will ask when the time is right." he says. I sigh.

"I'm not trying to be pushy, Dad, but you aren't asking her to _marry_ you. What's the hold up?" I ask. His blush deepens when I mention marriage, but I try to ignore it. I don't want to get my hopes _too_ high. I'm sure that will come with time.

"I know, Bella. But, I..." he pauses for a moment, gulping back whatever is preventing him from voicing his reason. "What if she says no?" he asks out loud. His voice is small and he sounds so uncertain.

"Dad, she won't say no. Believe me. Her and the kids stay at ours almost as much as we do." I say with a slight chuckle. "She'll say yes. I'm sure of it. You won't know if you don't ask."

He nods and is silent for the rest of the drive to school. When we arrive, lunch is just beginning. My heart flutters an extra few beats as my dad turns the engine off. "Call or text if _anything_ happens, Bella. Please? Just... don't keep anything from me again, okay?"

"I promise I'll let you know, Dad." I tell him. He seems appeased. He gets out, and comes round to get me out too. Once I'm in my chair, I mess with the glasses on my face.

Due to the summer sun being so high in the sky, I'm having to wear my outside photophobia glasses - the ones with the darker lenses. They hurt the side of my face a bit, where the little bruise is, but I'd rather feel that tiny bit of pain then get blinded by the sun.

"Love you, Bells." my dad says as I prepare to begin moving.

"I love you, too." I reply, and after a quick wave, I make my way into the school. Edward is waiting in one of the yellow-cushioned seats in Mrs. Cope's office when I enter. He smiles and stands when he sees me. After I've signed in, we meet outside of the room. He bends down to hug me, giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Hi." he says after he pulls back, a lazy smirk on his face.

"Hi." I reply.

"So... how are you feeling about seeing... _them_?" he asks tentatively, as we make our way through the halls.

"The truth? I'm scared shitless." I answer with a chuckle.

"It'll be fine." he tries to assure me, though I can sense his worry too. He's just as apprehensive as I am. When we enter the cafeteria, heads turn our way. I try my best to ignore the glares coming from _that_ table, but I can't stop the tiny bit of curiosity in me.

I quickly look up, to see all of them throwing hateful glares my way. All of them, except Tyler. As soon as I lock eyes with him, he lowers his head and stares at the table. I turn away to hide my chuckle when I see Lauren hit his arm, scolding him for showing an emotion different from malice. God forbid he have any guilt, like Rosalie.

When we reach our table, we are met with a chorus of _hello_ 's. "So, what shall we do if anything happens?" Jasper asks quietly, eyeing their table.

"Just let me handle it." I answer. They all nod. After that is clear and out of the way, everyone seems to be trying to ignore the table behind me. We all try and focus on us, and speak about the upcoming birthday party.

"Are you excited?" I ask Alice. It's a pretty unnecessary question. Anyone can tell by the way she has been bouncing in her chair throughout the whole conversation that she's excited.

"Omg, yes! But planning a party is _sooo_ stressful. And Edward never helps, even though it's _our_ party." she says with a pout. I turn to look at Edward, to see him staring at Alice with a 'really?' expression on his face.

"Alice, that's because you and mom do all the work. There's nothing for me to do. I just have to help set up and then make sure I'm there. It's that simple." he says. Alice sighs while Emmett nods knowingly. It must be the same when it's his birthday.

We are all happy, talking and joking. Emmet's demeanour is the first to change, followed by Rose's and then Jasper's. They all stare behind me, with stone cold gazes.

Finally, just as I am about to ask what the problem is, the voice of someone I _r_ _eally_ didn't want to speak to sounds from behind me. _I should've known._

"Hey Bella!" Angela calls loudly. I wait for them to come into my line of sight. They all walk around the table until they are stood opposite me. Tyler hides behind them all, his head hung low. Edward places his hand gently on my cast, showing his silent support. I don't answer Angela, just stare at her emotionlessly.

"I hear you're letting people sign your cast. Can I have a go?" she says with an evil grin. She waves a black marker in the air. I stare at her for a moment longer before turning to Alice.

"Tell me more about the plans for Wednesday?" I ask her, completely ignoring Angela and the rest of them. Alice hesitates to answer, seemingly shocked, giving Angela enough time to speak up again.

"Well that's rude. You know, treating people like that is why you got the message and photos in the first place. I'd _hate_ for that to happen again." she threatens. I sense Edward beginning to sit forward, like he's about to intervene. So, I place my right hand on top of his, hoping that will settle him.

"Pull another stunt like that and I'll report you, just like I did last time." I answer. Angela doesn't have the chance to respond, before Lauren steps in, taking over.

"Like you did to Tyler? Thanks to you, I can't attend prom with my boyfriend." she shouts angrily. The noise of the other students around the room has quietened down a bit, telling me that some are listening to us.

"Oh! So he's your _boyfriend_ now. I never know what he is to you... your friend, your boyfriend, or your punching bag." I say. The people at my table snicker. We all know it's true. All she ever seems to be doing is hitting him, and they are so on and off I've lost count of what they are exactly.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are?" Lauren says.

"Yeah, maybe you should think about what was written on your arm. It's a good idea." Jessica chirps in.

"You know, we were all getting pissed off when Tyler couldn't get into your room to plant the photos, but I'm glad it all played out the way it did. The delay gave him the motive and anger to write what he did. It's true. Life would be much easier for the rest of us if you _did_ just end it." Lauren says. I look down for a moment, as I try to calm myself. The nausea from last week is rearing it's ugly head once more.

I exhale a long breath of air, before looking up at them all. I see Tyler looking around the room, probably worried about what people are hearing. "Lauren, let's go." he says as he grabs a hold of her arm.

She shrugs him off. "Shut up, Tyler." she hisses at him.

"No. You should listen to your _pet_ , Lauren. You need to all leave Bella alone, or you might find that you'll be the next one with the police knocking on your door." Rosalie warns, standing up and coming toe-to-toe with Angela.

Angela grits her teeth but backs away, motioning for the rest of the group to follow her. Rosalie flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder, before sitting down.

"I'm sorry for intervening, Bella. I just... I had to say _something_. Was I really that bad?" she asks.

"Yes." Alice answers without hesitation. I stare at her, shocked. _T_ _hat was blunt!_

"Wow. Thanks, Alice." Rosalie says, hurt clear on her face. Emmett puts his arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Well it's the truth. You asked." she replies, before happily tucking into her food. I shake my head and smile, encouraging Rosalie to do the same.

"It's in the past now, Rose. The important thing is, you aren't like that anymore." I say.

 _And I hope you never will be again._ I add silently, because the truth is, I've liked having her back as a friend. I don't think I could handle her turning on me once more. Though I'm fairly certain she won't. This is the Rosalie that's going to stay, I'm sure of it.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope I can be quicker next time, though I'm not going to make any promises.**

 **I have checked it over a couple of times, and it seems fine to me. However, if there are too many mistakes, please let me know and I will sort them out.**

 **My blog link is at the bottom of the last chapter. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.** **See you next time :))**

 **\- KS.reader**


	25. Chapter 24: The Party

**A/N:** **Hello!!! I'm so happy I've got this to you quicker then 3 weeks. It's been just over two, which is strange seeing as this is probably my longest chapter yet! I had _so_ _much_ fun writing this chapter. I really enjoyed it, and I hope you feel the same way when you read it.**

 **I don't want this A/N to be super long, so I'm not going to say much else. But please read the note at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own this plot and any characters not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related! This disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, and hello to new followers. Here it is... enjoy!!**

 **\- KS.reader**

Chapter 24: The Party

"BELLA!!! You're here!! It's my birthday!! I am _so_ excited! Are you? Tonight is going to be awesome!!"

"Woah! Alice... calm down. I'm not even out of the car yet." I say, laughter following my words.

I've arrived at the Cullens' house early. Tonight is Alice and Edward's birthday party. I haven't seen them all day; I had my home lessons, but didn't go to my Biology class at school. I wanted to have enough energy to at least stay a couple of hours. I know that sacrificing my class for a party isn't the most responsible thing to do, but in my defence, I did get Edward to send me notes from today's lesson.

Alice wanted me to get ready with her and Rosalie, and seeing as she can't come to mine, because she has to stay and make sure the house is set up the way she wants it (her words, not mine), we decided to meet here.

My dad has been a bit cautious of this plan. He's worried I'll wear myself out and not be able to stay as long as I am hoping. And he _was_ concerned about me getting ready without my usual room and help; I compromised and asked Sue if she'd like to come with me to help get ready. It's not like I need a shower or anything, I did all that at home.

In the end, the whole family had been invited to arrive early. Seth and Leah are looking forward to the party, even though there won't be many people their age actually attending. However, Edward's cousin, Nessie will be there, so that will be one person close to Seth's age.

The younger ones are only staying for about an hour, maybe a little longer. Sue will be taking them back home after that, and Edward's uncle, aunt and cousins will be leaving around the same time. Sue has driven here in a separate car, so she can take them home when the time comes.

Over all, we have it all planned out. I'm just hoping I can stay long enough to actually experience a good portion of a party. I haven't been to one this big in a while, _or ever!_

Alice leans into the car to hug me. I guess she is too excited to wait for me to get out.

"I know, I know." She says, taking a deep, calming breath. "I know I need to calm down, but Bella! It's my _birthday._ I am _soooo_ excited."

"I can tell." I giggle. "Happy birthday, Ali." I say. She squeals loudly, almost deafening me in the process.

She steps back to give my father room to lift me out of the car, calling out "Hi" to him at the same time.

"Oh, are you serious?" she mumbles angrily to herself. My dad stops just before he picks me up, and we both turn to her, wondering what the problem is. She is looking out towards the road used to enter the property. "What are you doing?! I said wrap the lights around the trees out here, not dangle them. That's meant to be on the other ones, out in the back!!" she exclaims, stalking off to shout at some poor, unsuspecting soul.

I can tell, just by the drive in here, that this party is going to be epic. I have a feeling that what I saw on St. Patrick's Day was just a teaser of what Alice is capable of. This is going to be bigger and better.

As we were on our way here, driving up the long road that leads to the house, we could see numerous people in and around the trees that border the road. I couldn't see what they were doing, but I can give a good guess now, thanks to Alice's recent reprimands.

Alice has told me a lot over the past few days about this party. She's had to hire a team of people to help, because there is so much to do. The party is going to be held outside in their back garden, for the most part. That was plan A, if the weather followed the forecast and was nice today, which it is. If plan A failed, she had a plan B: to have it set in the house instead. But I guess plan A is happening.

I know, from Alice talking about it, that the parties colour scheme is black and gold. She has assured me, and many others, that we will be amazed by what she has planned. I've thought for a while that she's been over exaggerating tonight's expectations a little, but after seeing a man hanging upside down from a branch on our way in, I'm starting to think that my assumption was wrong. The party is set to begin at 7:30pm. I thought that was pretty late, but according to Alice, this is necessary and I'll see why when the party begins.

The invites said to _'dress to impress',_ which I'm guessing is the dress code people were given. The guests can interpret that any way they want. I haven't really done so to be honest. I'm just in something casual, but I'm hoping to get away with it. I have the excuse of needing comfort. Hopefully that will placate Alice and she won't go all makeover mad on me. She seems in that mood today.

My dad chuckles and turns away from watching Alice go on her little rampage. It's funny seeing someone so small tell so many fully grown men what they are doing wrong. He goes to reach forward, preparing to lift me again, when we are stopped by Alice _again_. She runs over, the crunching of the gravel under her shoes giving her position away. I can't turn around to see her, but that sound is an obvious sign that it's her.

"I'm back!! Okay, so Bella, Rose is already up in my room. Charlie, can you take her up please? I'll show you the way." she demands, still breathing a little heavy from her almost heart attack at some lights being hung wrong.

"Sure." my dad answers. "Hang on a sec. Sue's calling me over. I'll be back in a minute, girls." he says distractedly, before walking away, towards Sue's car, which is behind us.

Alice moves closer to my side, and begins venting to me about the utter stupidity of some people. Honestly, I miss half of what she says. Her words are coming so fast, that my constantly fatigued brain can't register it all. I just sit and nod, trying to force the insistent smirk off of my face. Alice can be so comical when she's like this.

"Phew. I'm done. I needed that." she says breathlessly, before going back to being hyper, overly excited, always smiling Alice.

"Where's Edward?" I ask, looking towards the house. He's usually the first one to greet me when I arrive.

"He's out back, helping set up. I've told him to stay away until we are all ready." she says. I quickly turn to look at her, and see she has a smug look on her face.

"What? Why?" I ask, outraged. It's his birthday, and the only contact I've had with him all day is over the phone. I'd love to see him now. _Stupid pixie!_ I love her really, and know she has good intentions, but sometimes I wish I had the power to tell her no. However, I'm positive nobody has that power.

"Because, he can't see you until you're ready. Just like I'm not seeing Jasper and Rose isn't seeing Emmett. It's necessary, trust me." she says. I sigh and go to protest, but she carries on speaking before I can make another sound.

"Do not argue with me on this, Bella. You've already gone all day without seeing him, what's the harm of two more hours?" she says, trying to help me see reason. I just sigh, knowing I'm not going to get out of this. Especially not today, when she's in such a headstrong state of mind.

I'm here two hours early. I know that seems like a lot, and it doesn't sound like such a good idea, seeing as I'm already going to struggle with how long I want to stay. But, as I said earlier, we have it all planned out. I'm going straight upstairs to Alice's room, where me, her, and Rosalie will get ready. I'm going first, then Sue can leave to help Esme in the kitchen, which she insists on doing, even though she's been told she doesn't have to. Then I'll stay with the girls until they are ready.

I'll interact with them for a while, but me and Alice decided I should try and have a little sleep for an hour before the party. When I wake, I will hopefully feel a little better for the party - though it's common knowledge, and something I know from experience, that sleep doesn't really help an M.E. sufferer. Sleep doesn't help us feel revitalised in any way. But I can always hope. It's best to try everything.

My dad comes back and _finally_ lifts me from the car. With me in his arms, he follows Alice towards the house. The outside looks incredible. I can only imagine what the inside and back looks like. I can't wait to find out! I can see some people still messing around in the trees out along the front road and driveway. What they are doing is clearer now. They are wrapping warm white string lights around the trunk and branches of trees, leaving a few empty in between each one they do, so they are spaced out. The illuminated ones will line the road; helping the guests navigate the camouflaged trail, but also setting the atmosphere for the rest of the night. That will look awesome when people begin driving up the road.

The porch railing is wrapped in black and gold crêpe paper. Black, gold and white balloons are tied in groups of three, at spaced out intervals along the railings. As my dad carries me up the porch steps, I see a large table set to the right of the front door, on the porch. It's covered in a black table cloth, with a gold runner lying horizontal and vertical across the table, creating a cross. An empty clip board sits on the corner of the table, ready for something, but I don't know what.

Just as my dad reaches the door, Alice turns and stops us from coming through. I look to the table once more, trying to figure out why it's there. "What's the clipboard for?" I ask, tilting my chin up in its direction.

"Well, because I may not be here to welcome every person that comes in, I wanted someone to take note of everyone who enters. There's a guest list and I have someone who will tick off people's names. Anyone who isn't on the list, doesn't enter, unless either me or Edward says so." she answers.

She leans closer, and lowers her voice a bit. "We don't know if any of _them_ will try to get in tonight, so we wanted to be extra cautious." she says. I know exactly who she's referring to when she says _them_. "It was Edward's idea, actually. It was one of the only things he put any input into for _our_ party." she says with a frown.

"That boy sure does love you, Bells." my dad whispers to me quietly. I smile and blush, feeling more then lucky right now. "This chat is lovely and all, girls, but can we get a move on? I know I say you aren't heavy, Bells, but you aren't exactly light enough to hold for this long either." he says with a chuckle. I smile and blush some more.

"Oh! Of course. Sorry, Charlie. Okay, Bella, close your eyes." Alice says.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"I don't want you to see what it looks like so far. I made Rose do the same thing." she says. I huff, but do as I am told.

"I don't see why I have to do this. It's not _my_ birthday party." I grumble quietly, low enough so the party planning pixie up ahead doesn't hear me. My dad, however, does hear me, and he chuckles at my words as he begins walking again.

As we make our way through the house, I can hear a lot of commotion going on around me. It sounds a bit hectic. The noise dissipates as we ascend the stairs. My dad shifts me a bit in his arms, jolting my bruised hip slightly. It's still not fully healed, though it has definitely improved. It's more tender then anything now. My face is completely healed and my knees are almost fine again too. If I didn't have this stupid cast, I'd look back to normal, with no visible signs of my fall.

"Okay, you can open your eyes again, Bella." I hear Alice say, just as my dad comes to a stop. I open them, adjusting my eyes to the lights. Alice opens her bedroom door that is in front of us and I am absolutely certain that my jaw hits the floor. Her room is extravagant and over the top, and just so... _Alice!_ That's the best way to describe it. It presents her personality perfectly.

"Did she make you close your eyes, too?" Rose asks me from across the room. I nod in response, my mouth still hanging open. "I know right?" Rose says, also looking around a bit in wonder.

Alice directs my dad across the room, where he puts me down on her bed. I sink into the matress. _Oh my... I think I'm in heaven._ Her matress is so comfy, and it moulds around my figure as my weight presses into it. It's like sitting on a cloud. Alice has neatly arranged throw pillows on her bed, so I'll be comfy in sitting up for a while.

"I'll go and get your wheelchair, Bells." my dad says after fussing over my position, and making sure I'm comfy. He has removed my shoes for me, so they are not all over Alice's comforter. "Would you like me to send Sue up?" he asks Alice.

"Yes please, Charlie. Also, Nessie, my cousin is here already. She's in the games room, down in the basement. We have some games and stuff set out for her. If you'd like, Seth and Leah could go down there too. My Uncle Marcus can show you the way. I know he'll be checking in on them regularly." she says. My dad smiles at her - a grateful smile - and thanks her before leaving us alone.

As soon as the door closes behind him, I let out my squeal of appreciation. "Oh my God, Alice! Your room is incredible!" I exclaim, feeling a bit like her in this moment.

"Thank you. When we moved here, my parents gave me a budget to redecorate. Using that, and a few of my old bedroom pieces from back in Chicago, I created this. It is, _by far_ , my favourite place in the _whole_ world." she says happily.

Her room is large, much like every room in this house. It is every teenage girls dream. It's girly and cute, but also modern and sophisticated. The theme is dusky pink, grey, gold and white.

It's a well lit room, which is also a similar feature to the rest of the house; with a double balcony door and two large, floor to ceiling windows on the wall opposite the bedroom door. The window on the left side of the balcony doors is smaller in length then the one on the right of it. A majority of that wall is taken up by windows and the glass doors. The large windows are covered by curtains, which are the same material as the bedding. I'm assuming they are closed because Alice doesn't want us to see what is happening outside.

On the right side of the room is the accent wall. The wallpaper is a stunning, contemporary geometric design. The pattern is made up of abstract triangles, in tones of dusky pink, white and grey. It has a matte finish, with a metallic rose gold outlining the pattern. The other walls are a dusky pink; an identical shade to the one on the wallpaper.

Up against the accent wall, is the king size bed - where I am sat now. The headboard is tall and thick, made with a dark grey material. The bedding set is plain and dusky pink, with an assortment of throw pillows perfectly arranged on top: two large, dark grey and gold geometric patterned ones, with a white, gold and light grey one in the middle of them. Two smaller, pink fur pillows are in front of these. And finally a dark grey lumbar pillow, with the word "love" written in a pretty rose gold brush script, sits at the front.

Dangling from the ceiling, at both bottom corners of the bed, is a pair of sheer white material drapes. Twinkling fairy lights hang inside the material, shining through it beautifully. This little feature really makes the room seem magical, almost like a _pixie_ lives here - like I said earlier, this room is very Alice.

The furniture in the room is mainly white. On either side of the bed is a white, two-drawer bedside table. On top of these, is a stylish round, gold and ivory table lamp.

To the right of the bed, in the corner of the room by the large window, is one of those egg chairs. I've never actually seen one in person. It's clear, completely see-through and dangles from the ceiling by a metal chain. It has two white leather cushions, and a square, grey and blush pink, floral patterned pillow. _Oh, I so wish I could have a try at sitting in that chair._ A dusky pink, round fur rug is underneath it.

To the left of the bed, on the wall adjacent to the bedroom door, is an impressive vanity unit. It's white, with a column of drawers on both sides, coming up from the floor and stopping at the tables height. Three drawers are set out horizontally, creating the tabletop part of the vanity. A large, light bulb framed mirror towers over the table. Tall, slim white shelving units stand at either side of the vanity table, and they are topped with different perfumes, makeup bags and picture frames. A round swivel chair is tucked underneath the vanity table. It's a tufted, white leather, body hugging seat. A pink cushion that has a gold geometric pattern - a lot like the one on the wallpaper, sits on top of the chair.

Against the same wall as the vanity, but on the other side of the bedroom door, is a tall chest of drawers. It matches the bedside tables; though this one is taller, with four drawers instead of two. A poster is on the wall above it. It's white, with the word "love" displayed in a large rose gold foil font.

In the far corner of the room, still adjacent to the bedroom door, is an L-shaped, white wooden desk. It has numerous shelves and cupboards for storage, that I'm sure Alice has thoroughly organised, down to the last item. The desk chair is the exact same as the one at the vanity table, except this one is pink leather, instead of white. The pillow on top of the chair is the same too, but this one is white with a gold geometric pattern, not pink.

A set of double doors is on the wall opposite the bed, which I'm pretty sure is the entrance to her overly large walk-in wardrobe. I don't think I'd even like to go in there. It's probably bigger than her bedroom. I wouldn't be surprised to be quite honest.

An exquisite, two seater sofa is lined against the smaller window. This is where Rose is currently sat. It's a tufted grey material, and it is _gorgeous_. Four pillows are set out on it: In the left corner is a gold sequined pillow, and a silver-grey, basic pillow with a large white letter "A" printed on the front. In the right corner of the sofa is a pinky, rose gold sequined pillow, and the same basic silver-grey one, but with a "C" printed on the front as opposed to an "A".

In front of the sofa is a glamorous glass and metal coffee table. The top is a glass hexagon, and the frame is cage-like; structured by a fusion of geometric shapes in gold metal. A tall floor lamp stands at each side of the sofa. They are gold stemmed, with a gold wire geometric diamond shade.

A crystal ball pendant lamp hangs from the ceiling in the center of the room. It's magnificent, and I can't wait to see what it looks like on. It reminds me of a disco ball, only less tacky and more elegant.

I continue to look around in wonder, struggling to decide what to focus on. It's all so eye-catching. All of the colours and shapes compliment each other so well. So much is going on at once, and it just reminds me of Alice in countless ways.

The door opens and we all turn to watch as Sue enters the room, pushing in my wheelchair and stopping it beside the door. After she stands up from putting the brake on, her eyes widen slightly at the sight of the interior. "Woah." she breathes as she walks further into the room, turning a full 360 as she observes all the details. "Do not let Leah see this room. I'll never hear the end of it." she says, causing us all to giggle.

"Alice, dear..." she coos, walking over to hug her, "happy birthday."

"Thank you, Sue." Alice replies with a smile.

"Okay..." Sue begins, taking a few steps back. "What's the plan, ladies?" she asks. We all turn to Alice, knowing she is in charge. Alice places her hands on her hips and let's her smile grow even wider, before she begins speaking.

"Here's the plan for the next hour and a half- _ish_. Bella will be going first. I have everything ready and prepared for you, Bella. And then me and Rose will get ready. I will be keeping a check on the progress outside from my balcony." she says. "I hope they can hear my shout from up here." she mumbles to herself, concerned. We all laugh at Alice.

"I'm sure they'll be able to hear you, Ali." Rose says through her giggles.

Sue makes her way over to me, handing me the bag she has been holding. It contains Edward and Alice's birthday presents from me. I put it down beside me after checking all the contents are inside.

When I look up, I see all three women stood around me, with determined sparks in their eyes. "Um..." I begin cautiously, "What's the plan for me then?" I ask. I honestly have no clue what Alice wants to do with me.

She smiles and holds up a finger, telling me to wait, before skipping over to the double doors on the opposite side of the room. She re-enters a few moments later, holding a large black box. _Oh gosh. What have I gotten myself into?_

She puts it down on the bed by my feet. Rosalie and Sue both sit on the edges of the bed, so they can listen comfortably to what Alice has to say. "In here," she starts, tapping the lid of the box with her freshly manicured nails, "is your outfit."

I furrow my brows and pull a face at her words. "What? No. Alice, I thought you were only going to be doing my face and hair." I say. I had assumed, _and slightly hoped_ , that was all she wanted from me. I look down at the clothes I am wearing. "Can't I just stay in this?" I ask. Alice looks horrified, while Rose is trying to hold in a laugh and Sue is shaking her now lowered head.

"Wh-... You... NO!" Alice stutters before calling out the word sharply. I jump slightly because of the volume she uses. "Sorry." she says guiltily, and at a much quieter noise level. "No, Bella. You can't stay in _that_." she says, disgust in her voice as she points at me.

I don't understand what the problem is. I look down at my bright red, button up sleeveless blouse and usual black leggings.

"It's got no... _sparkle!"_ she says as a way of explanation.

"Sparkle?" I repeat, my voice lacking much enthusiasm.

"Yes, sparkle, Bella! The dress code for everyone tonight is _dress to impress_ , and I'm sorry if I'm being blunt, but that just isn't impressive."

My mouth hangs open for a moment, the words vacant from my mind. "But, I... This..." I can't finish my sentence. I'm seriously at a loss for words.

I turn to Sue, hoping to find an ally in her, but all she does is chuckle. "Sweetie, Alice is right." She says, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" I ask her, narrowing my eyes accusingly. Sue nods, the smirk growing into a broad grin. _Damn! Three against one._ I huff and turn back to Alice. "Ali, I'm not a sparkles kind of girl. I'd much rather stay in something comfy. _Sparkly_ means sequins, and they itch." I say, my nose wrinkling just at the thought of my skin coming into contact with them.

"I have a feeling you'll change your mind once you see these." she says as she pulls the lid off of the box. Her eyes hold a knowing glint as she pulls something out of the box. I gasp, sucking in a large breath of air when I see the object in her hands.

She is holding a pair of Converse All Star high tops. But, these aren't just any pair of Converse. _Oh no!_ These are... they are something else. They are a sparkly navy blue glitter, with navy satin laces. _I think I'm in love!_

I mindlessly reach out for them, which causes Alice to giggle happily. I take them eagerly (in my one good hand) holding them in a delicate grip, like they are a bubble that will pop if I touch them with any force. They are so beautiful.

"They're yours to keep." Alice says. My head snaps up to look at her.

"W-what?" I ask, utterly gobsmacked. I look down at the shoes, and then to Sue and Rose, before looking back at Alice. "No! No, no, _no_. I can't take these." I say quickly, holding them up towards Alice. She gently pushes them to my chest.

"They're _yours_. I saw them when I was shopping last weekend for the party, and I instantly knew they were made for you." she tells me. I smile, and tears spring to my eyes.

"Thank you." I say quietly. _Why am I getting so emotional?_ I chuckle, to try and clear the sudden fog of emotion. "Aren't I meant to be giving _you_ gifts today?" I joke. All three of them laugh.

I look back down at the shoes, before glancing at the box. _Okay, I'll admit, now I am a little curious._ That box is too big to only have a pair of shoes in it. "Is there anything else in there?" I ask, trying to keep the curiosity and hope from my voice and features.

Alice cocks an eyebrow while smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Yes, there is." she answers, slowly reaching in to pull out another item. _Please be as cool as the shoes._ Please _be as cool as the shoes!_ I chant in my head.

Her face turns guilty as she pulls out a navy blue _sequin_ tank top. It has a scoop neckline and thick straps. The front is embellished with navy sequins, and the back is plain. I'm apprehensive about all of them sequins, but I have to admit, I do like the top.

I must be smiling, because Alice's guilty expression changes for a beaming smile. "You like it?" she asks, beginning to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah." I say with a grin. She squeals happily, as she places the the top beside me.

"I hope you don't mind that your outfit is blue. I chose it because dark blue is Edward's favourite colour on you." she says casually.

"What? How do you know that?" I ask.

"He came and thanked me after your first date for helping you get ready. Said you looked stunning and he loved the colour of your dress." she says. I blush a deep red and lower my head, as Sue and Rosalie chime in.

"Aaaaaaw!"

"How sweet!"

"Okay, so you can keep the leggings on, 'cause I know how much you love wearing them." Alice says with a sigh and roll of her eyes. I thank her. "Would you like me and Rose to leave the room while you change, Bella?" Alice asks. I nod.

Alice directs Rose into the walk-in wardrobe, and tells her to have a browse. I think Alice is just happy to show off her clothing collection... as well as her shoe, purse and jewelry collections. I haven't seen any of what's in there _personally_ , but I've sat through a thorough explanation of the contents.

Alice skips out of the double doors, closing them behind her, before walking out to the balcony to observe the work going on down below. As Sue gets up to help me, we hear Alice begin shouting out her orders, causing us both to giggle.

About five minutes later (which is quick for me to get changed, thanks to only having to switch my tops), Sue is helping me settle back into the cushions. I let out a sigh of relief that the hard part is over. She calls to the girls that we are done, who both rush into the room and come over to me. Alice looks at me expectantly.

"Thank you, Alice. I love it." I say, fingering the hem of the top. It's actually really comfy, and the sequins aren't itchy, _yet_. It's not a tight-fitting tank top, but it's not too loose either. It's a flattering shape, and I'm starting to think I should let Alice buy _all_ of my clothes from now on. Actually, on second thought, maybe that's not a very good idea.

"Yay!" Alice cries happily, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. After she calms down a bit, she gets that determined look back in her eyes. "I think that we should wait to do your hair and makeup until _after_ you've had your sleep." she says to me. I nod my approval; it makes sense.

"We have an hour and fifteen minutes left, so me and Rose will finish getting ready now, and you can fall asleep whenever you want. We'll wake you twenty minutes before the party starts so we can do your hair and make up." Alice says. We all agree.

Sue tells us that she'll leave us to carry on, but she'll come back up in an hour to check on us. She asks Alice if she can do anything to help downstairs. Alice tells her that Esme may need some help in the kitchen. We all thank Sue before she leaves.

The girls both begin with their tasks. Rosalie's makeup is already done, as is Alice's hair. I watch them for a few moments as they flit around the room, collecting things they need. Alice sets up her wireless speakers on one of the shelves beside the vanity. She connects her phone via Bluetooth, and begins playing some music at a rather quiet volume. I guess that's so I can peacefully fall asleep when I'm ready.

"So what are you two wearing?" I ask, watching them still as I lay further into the softness of the pillows. I yawn quietly, already feeling ready to try and sleep.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Bella." Rose says with a smirk. I huff, but give a small smile to show I'm not actually pissed off.

Soon I get bored of watching Rosalie brushing her hair and Alice stroking a makeup brush across her face. I reach into the bag that Sue gave me earlier, and pull out my phone. The notification light flashes, alerting me of a text message. I unlock my phone, smiling when I see Edward's name above the words _3 new messages._ They were sent no more then fifteen minutes ago, all in quick succession.

 _ **This is torture, knowing you are here and not being able to see you :'( xxx**_

 _ **Tell my sister I'll be getting her back for this.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **love you xxx**_

I giggle quietly, trying to keep the attention of my friends away from me. With my good hand, I reply. This cast has been a nightmare. I definitely won't be rushing to break another bone anytime soon. I've gotten used to moving it a bit, but I'm still slightly scared to move it _too_ much. Texting has been a challenge; I've had to learn how to do it with one hand. It's not an easy task.

 _ **I know :( I want to see you too. Will you hold off on the revenge if she makes me look beautiful? I love you, too xxx**_

I hit send and wait anxiously for a reply. My phone vibrates in my hand a few minutes later.

 _ **You always look beautiful!! I'd be willing to give it a miss if that's what you wish ;)**_

I can't stop the blush from creeping into my cheeks. He can be such a charmer. Before I can reply, another text message comes through.

 _ **Gotta go, my evil twin is eyeballing me from up there.**_

I quickly look around the room, and realise that Alice isn't in here. I look towards the balcony and see the doors open. She comes back in from the balcony, shaking her head.

"Bella, will you please stop distracting my brother. He's only got one more thing to do, and then he's free for the night." she tells me. I blush and look down.

"Why is he doing work if it's his birthday?" I ask her cautiously.

"Because he didn't help with any of the planning. And I needed as many people as possible to pull tonight off. Anyway, he offered." she says, sitting back down in the white leather seat in front of the vanity.

"Oh, okay." I mumble quietly.

I watch them for a while longer, but soon the fatigue begins pulling me under. I fall asleep, to the sound of Rosalie and Alice simultaneously humming along to _'Perfect'_ by _Ed Sheeran._

{o0o}

"BELLA!!!"

" _Alice!_ Not so loud. We've got to wake her up, not startle her to death."

"Sorry, sorry. But this is so exciting. People will be here soon. Oh my gosh! Tonight is going to be epic!"

"Alice, calm down. We've still got over twenty minutes to go."

"Pfft. That's nothing. It'll fly by and before you know it, we'll be dancing and singing and _Oh!_ And eating cake. Oh, Rosalie, you should see the cakes I had made for tonight."

"Cakes? As in two?

"Yes, _cakes, as in two_. This is a _j_ _oint_ party. There are _two_ of us that need to blow out candles. I'm not going to share a cake with my brother, and have to blow out half as many candles, am I? No. There needs to be two so-"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked. Can we focus on waking Bella?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry, I get a little excited. Don't know if you can tell."

"We can tell." I say in a sleep filled voice, finally intervening. Listening to these two just now is better then watching most TV shows. Once I got over the initial shock of Alice bellowing my name, and almost stopping my heart in the process, I was fighting a smile.

"You're awake!" Alice exclaims happily. And loudly. Seriously, does she have no sense of volume control?

I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright lights of the room. I look up at the two figures stood at the bedside and for the second time tonight, my jaw practically hits the floor.

"Woah! You two look..." I try to search for a word, but nothing can sum up this.

"Impressive?" Alice asks hopefully, sticking to her dress code.

I nod my head vigorously. "Yes. Definitely impressive." I answer, smiling widely. "Both of you step back. Let me see all of it." I demand, motioning them back with my right hand. They both do as I say, twirling and posing like wannabe runway models. I giggle through my amazement.

Rosalie looks drop dead gorgeous in a smooth white chiffon silk romper. It has cropped bell sleeves and a scoop neckline. The top half hugs Rosalie's curves, lacing up the center of her chest from the waist. The bottom half is a flowing pair of attatched shorts, ruffled at the hem. When she turns, I see that the middle of her back is bare, and a zip is done up at the top of her back. She has put the romper with a pair of 4.5" strappy red suede barely-there heels, and a red jewel waterdrop necklace and earring set. Her eye makeup is a subtle red, whereas her lips are coated in a bright bold red lipstick. Her blonde hair falls in full curls over her shoulders, and down her back. She looks gorgeous.

But Alice... Alice just outshines everyone and everything. She is wearing a short, blush pink halter neck dress. The fitted bodice is embellished with rose gold sequins in an intricate pattern, and it is backless. The skirt part of the dress is an A-line shape, in chiffon. Her shoes are a stunning pair of glittery gold, T-strap 4" stilletos, adding to her small stature. And of course, in true Alice fashion, she is wearing something that will let everyone know it's her birthday: a black sash and a cute tiara that both say *'BIRTHDAY GIRL'*.

"Wow, girls! You look amazing!!" I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aaaw. Thanks, Bella. Now it's your turn!" Alice exclaims excitedly.

"Yay." I cheer sarcastically, lazily pumping my fist in fake joy.

"Oh, come on. At least _pretend_ you're having fun." Alice says, pushing out her bottom lip and turning on the puppy eyes.

"Fine." I answer reluctantly. "What are you going to do to me?" I ask them both.

"Don't worry, we have it all planned. We need to hurry, 'cause we are running out of time." Rosalie says.

"Yes, we are!" Alice cries loudly. "I'll go and get S-"

Before she can finish that sentence, the lady who was almost named enters the room. Sue praises my friends for their gorgeous appearances, before preparing to help me get into position. She wheels my wheelchair over to the bedside from the door. She turns to help me, but stops in her tracks suddenly.

"Hmmm... this bed is a lot bigger then your one at home." she assesses quietly.

"Do you need some help?" Rose asks. Alice has wandered off, to check outside from her balcony, _again_.

"Yes please. I'm going to swivel her round, so she's facing me, and I just need you to support her back, okay?" Sue instructs. Rose nods before walking round to my right side, and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me. "Are you ready?" Sue asks. I nod.

She pushes one hand under my back, while gripping onto my good hand with the other. Using her hold on my hand to pull, and her support behind my back to push, she helps me into a sitting position. I tense and shake slightly, feeling the weakness of my core muscles and their inability to hold me up properly. Rose reaches out, hovering her hands near me, just in case.

Still keeping a hand on my back, Sue scoops the other under my legs, and then rotates me so I'm facing her, inadvertently losing her hold on my back. Luckily, Rosalie is quick and I feel her hands press into my back a moment later. Sue stops for a second, making sure I'm okay, before moving the wheelchair closer to me.

Now comes the tricky part: getting from the bed to the chair without being lifted completely off of the floor. I can do it, _with a lot of help._ But I don't do it very often. Usually my dad just transfers me from seat to seat, by lifting my whole body weight.

Sue grabs my hand in a tight hold, and braces her free hand on my shoulder. "Ready, Rosalie? I need you to give a little push on the count of three. Understand?" Sue says.

"One... Two... Three!" she counts, and on three, I feel myself being pushed and pulled up onto my feet. I wobble unsteadily once I'm stood. Sue is holding most of my weight, and I am hunched slightly at the waist. I wince when my knees and hip clicks, and I try to keep my whimpering to a minimum as I shuffle to sit in my wheelchair. As Sue lowers me down into the chair, I can feel the pull of all the muscles in my legs; like they are all taut, and will snap at any moment.

They both give me a minute to take some deep breaths. My hands are shaking a bit after the physical exertion. Once I am calm, I smile at them both to let them know I'm okay. Sue wheels me over to the vanity, where Alice (who has just returned to the room) moves the seat out of the way.

Alice remains standing by the vanity, her expression pensive as she looks through a wooden jewelry box. She huffs and snaps the lid shut angrily.

"What's wrong, Ali?" I ask her, placing my right hand on her hands, which are balled up into fists on top of the vanity.

"I don't have any earrings that will go with what I am wearing. With everything I've been planning, it completely slipped my mind. I can't wear anything too long or big, because it's a halter neck. That just wouldn't work." She sighs, flopping down into the vanity chair behind her.

Sue bends down to whisper in my ear, "Your gift for Alice will go _really_ nicely with her outfit."

I catch her eyes in the mirror as she stands back up. She winks at me, before saying a goodbye to the others, and leaving to help with any last minute tasks.

"Hey, Rosalie? Can you pass me my bag from the bed, please?" I ask.

"Sure." she answers as she fetches it for me. I fish Alice's present out of the bag, before placing it down on the floor beside me.

"Alice?" I call her name. She slowly raises her head, her lips in a pout. "This is for you." I say, handing her the gift. She takes it slowly, turning it over and over, and gently shaking it by her ear to see if she can hear anything.

"What is it?" she asks, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Open it and find out, silly." I reply.

"Now? But there's a table for gifts..." she informs me.

"You need to open mine now. It may help with your problem." I tell her. She pauses for a split second, contemplating my answer. She seems to be a but clueless for a moment, before her eyes light up and she begins tearing away the paper.

She reveals a small yellow box, which she hurries to open. Her gasp makes me feel anxious; is it a good or bad gasp? I was in two minds whether to get Alice anything fashion related. After all, she is the queen of fashion - in my eyes anyway. I don't know if she'd appreciate anyone buying her something to wear.

After being frozen for an extended pause, she suddenly squeals, putting the box on the vanity top to bend down and hug me. She's still squealing as she does so, meaning she is partially deafening me - or it feels that way. When she pulls back, I rub at my ear, hoping the ringing will stop. I'm not mad though. She's too happy with her present from me to be mad at her.

She takes the earrings out of the box as quick as she can, and carefully puts them in. She stands behind me to look in the mirror. Her gasp is a good one, I'm sure of it now. "Oh, these are perfect. Thank you, Bella!" she says, leaning down to wrap her arms around my shoulders and neck again. I pat her forearm in response.

She stands to admire them in the mirror again. I have to admit, they are really beautiful. I'm not one to toot my own horn, but I did buy something perfect for Alice... _with Sue's help._ The earrings are rose gold and peach, oval drop studs. They are dainty and hang a bit past her earlobe.

Once she's had enough of a look, Alice is ready to get down to business. "Right." she begins, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Time to make you look stunning." she says. She pulls me away from the table, and brings the chair towards the front of me, so she can sit and do my make up. Rosalie comes up behind me, and begins brushing my hair.

Twenty minutes later, they are done with me. Alice has been smiling nonstop for the last couple of minutes, because we can hear the music pumping downstairs. The party is just beginning. The noise level downstairs has been rising slowly for the last five minutes.

I can finally turn to the mirror once Alice gives me permission. Rosalie turns me and now it is my go to gasp. They have both done an excellent job. As always, when it comes to Alice doing my makeup, I don't look ill - or as ill as usual. My cheeks are tinted with a light blush. My eyes have a subtle dark blue glittery shadow on them, and my eye lashes are coated with a dark blue, almost black, mascara. My lips are a painted a little darker then their natural shade, with a glossy finish. Rosalie has styled my hair with loose curls, and has left it down, to fall around me. I _feel_ beautiful.

Trying not to get teary eyed, and ruin their hard work, I thank them both over and over. They hush me after the fifth or so 'thank you'.

"The final touch..." Alice says, revealing my sapphire stud earrings (the ones I wore on my first date with Edward). "I asked Sue to bring them with her." she tells me. I smile, thanking her silently. After she puts them in my ears for me, seeing as I can't do so with only one hand, I look in the mirror again. I still have my necklace from Edward on. Thankfully she hasn't told me to take it off.

They both put one of the dazzling new shoes on either foot for me. Alice is just finishing up lacing my left one, when there's a knock at the door. Her and Rosalie both walk over, opening it. I can't see who it is.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Edward asks. My heart flutters when I hear his voice. I move myself forward so I can see him. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are all stood at the door. Edward smiles when he sees me, and I smile back. He looks amazing, as always. He's wearing a pair of dark-rinse denim jeans, and a navy blue, button up shirt.

I have to fight a giggle when I notice Jasper and Emmett's expressions. They are standing either side of Edward, mouths gaping as they stare at the girls. Alice giggles, stepping around Edward to link her arm through Jasper's. "Shall we?" she asks, a beaming smile on her face. He's speechless as he leads her away. Rosalie grabs Emmett's hand, and turns to wink at me before walking off, with him trailing behind.

Edward enters the room, closing Alice's door behind him. He walks over to me, leaning down to gently kiss my lips. "Hi." he says with a grin.

"Hi." I answer, stretching up to kiss him again. When I pull back, I smile. Finally, I can see him and speak to him in person. "Happy Birthday." I say.

He chuckles. "Thanks. You look gorgeous!"

I blush. "Thank you. I hear this is your favourite colour on me." I tease, causing _him_ to blush.

"Why does she have such a big mouth?" he mumbles to himself, but I still hear it and giggle quietly.

"So... how is everything out there?" I ask, nodding towards the balcony doors. "Is it as _extravagant_ as Alice has promised?"

"Oh yeah." he answers, nodding. "It is definitely what she been promising. It took some hard work, but it has paid off. It looks incredible!" he tells me.

"Did you mind doing all that work on your birthday?" I ask.

"No. I had to help somehow. And besides, even if I'd said no, Alice would have made me help eventually. I wouldn't have gotten away with doing _nothing_. I'm sure you've witnessed firsthand, the birthday crazed pixie that is my sister." he says, laughing.

"I have. Sash, tiara and all." I answer, laughing too.

"She tried to get me to wear them as well."

I stop laughing and stare at him with a straight face. "Seriously?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Yep." he answers. "I refused, though. She even had a crown saying 'BIRTHDAY BOY' for me to wear." he says, disgust in his voice.

I burst out laughing again. I try to ask if he's serious, but I'm laughing too hard to say anything intelligible.

"It's not funny!" he exclaims, trying not to laugh with me. "I'm being serious. She had a crown with jewels and a glittery sash already bought for me." I wave my hand for him to stop, once my laughing becomes too much for me.

I take a moment to calm down, and my breathing is heavy after. "Woah." I sigh, wiping a tear of laughter from my eye.

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" Edward asks. I nod, and he begins wheeling me in the opposite direction of the bedroom door, towards the balcony.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm taking you down this way. Alice has some stairs that will lead straight down to the backyard. The front entrance is a little manic right now with everyone arriving, I thought this way would be better for you." he tells me. I nod my agreement.

"Oh wait!" I shout suddenly, just as Edward is opening the doors. He turns to me, his face alarmed and his eyes frantically searching my face for a problem. "Can you get me the bag from on the floor, by the table?" I ask, pointing my thumb over my shoulder, behind me. He sighs in relief, rolling his eyes at me before going to get the bag.

He puts it in my lap and I reach in, pulling out his birthday present. I hand it to him with a timid smile. He takes it eagerly, tearing off the wrapping paper. He drops the paper and holds the present in his hand, just looking at it.

I'm so nervous, wondering if he'll like it or want it. He's so good at knowing what to get me, and he's given me so much already. I'm desperate for him to like it, but I'm also feeling very anxious. As his silent appraisal continues, I can almost hear my heart as it beats erratically in my chest.

I begin rambling, unable to sit in the silence any longer. "It's not much. I-I just remembered you saying the other day that you needed a new one, and I thought it was a good idea. I don't know if you like other people buying you these, because it's a personal thing you do... you know, composing your music. I should've gotten you something else-"

Edward cuts of my babbling, swooping down to kiss me. "It's great. Thanks, love." he says, standing up after another quick peck on my cheek. He runs his hand over the leather cover of his new composition notebook. I smile, relieved he likes it. He tells me he'll be back soon, before leaving the room. He comes back a minute later, empty handed. He must've put the notebook in his room.

He comes back over to me, turning off Alice's bedroom light on the way. He wheels me out onto the balcony, locking the door behind us. The balcony platform attatched to Alice's room isn't as big as I expected. It's a small square, only extending out from either side of the double doors, with a set of stairs leading down to the garden on the right side.

Edward stops, allowing me to absorb the sight before me. There are lights _everywhere_. I see why Alice wanted the party to begin at 7:30PM; this wouldn't have looked so effective in the daylight.

The last time I saw this garden was for the bbq we had here. It is _huge_ , which is a given, based on the size of the house. Directly outside the back doors of the house, is a large, elevated patio that stretches along the length of the house. It extends out to about the same point that Alice's balcony reaches.

A wide staircase leads down to the main part of the garden. It's a large, open area. A majority of it is made up of grass. A stepping stone path trails down to the bottom corner, along the right side, where another raised area is. Here, four wide steps lead up to an above pool deck, all made of wood. Up there is a deep round swimming pool, which has a white railing - the same height as the wooden railing around the deck. Chairs sit on the decking area, around the pool. On the left side of the garden, is an impressive climbing frame. Seth and Leah had a lot of fun on that when we came for the bbq in the spring.

The backyard is bordered with trees, making it seem secluded and private. It's a fact that the whole property is _already_ private, due to the lack of nearby neighbours, but the outlining of trees makes it _feel_ that way too.

However, just like the living room was on St. Patrick's Day, the garden has been transformed. And I was correct in assuming tonight's transformation is _far_ greater then the one back then. It doesn't even look like the same garden.

The first thing I see is the beautiful, but simple, string lights that are wrapped around the railing of Alice's balcony. From up here, I can see a majority of the decorations down below. Identical string lights are coiled around the railings of the raised pool deck at the bottom of the garden.

On the right side of the garden, a wooden gazebo has been erected, with a string light canopy. It's a rectangle shape and very long, stretching across a good portion of the stone path. It's also tall, towering over Edward's height. Kerosene lamps hang along the rim of the gazebo. Set up under it, is a dessert table. The table is dressed in a black cloth, with a gold runner - much like the one on the table at the front of the house. A gold backdrop stands behind the table. There are black drapes hung across the top of it, and down the sides, tied back. A large, black biton banner, with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in gold lettering, loosely hangs along the backdrop. From up here, I can't see much else of the table, like what deserts are on it, but I can determine that there is _a lot_ of food on there.

In the center of the garden, a massive square, black and white checkered dance floor has been constructed. Surrounding the dance floor, round tables with gold table cloths, and black chairs are set up. In the middle of each table, there is a small black vase with white roses inside. Tea light candles in gold holders are scattered all across the tables.

At the bottom of the garden is a DJ table. It's up on a platform. A black backdrop stands behind it, curtained with warm white LED net lights. Two gold balloons (the numbers '1' and '7') float in the center of the backdrop, with a balloon columns (made up of black, gold and white balloons) on either side.

Festoon lights are strung in the air, above the dance floor, tables and DJ area. They are held up by tall wooden poles, anchored in flower buckets filled with garden gravel. _And guess what?_ The buckets are wrapped in lights, too.

The trees surrounding the garden are draped in lights. That must be what Alice was talking about when I first arrived. Some branches have kerosene lanterns hanging from them.

I'm speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. I don't know what I expected, but this definitely wasn't it. It's so much more. Alice has out done herself.

"I know right?" Edward says from beside me. To be honest, I'd forgotten he was even here. I was so mesmerised by the view, that his presence had slipped my mind. I look up at him from my chair. He's stood beside me, watching me, with his hands in his pockets.

"This is... this is just _amazing!_ I don't even know what to say." I answer. He nods, like he knows what I mean. "You've all done a fantastic job."

"It wasn't us. I can't take credit. This is all Alice. We were only instructed on what to do." he says. I look around again, making sure I have taken in all that I can. From up on the balcony, I can't see everything. I think I'm ready to see the rest. _But..._

"Where is everyone?" I ask Edward. The garden is peculiarly empty. The DJ is at the table, playing some music that I've never heard before. People in waistcoats, holding trays, are stood around the gazebo. And my dad is stood, speaking to one of the men in waistcoats. But no one else.

Edward sighs, so I look up at him again. "Alice wants to do a big reveal." he says, shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. She's got the inside decorated too. It's not as bright as it is out here, but it still looks good. She's waiting for a good amount of people to arrive before opening the curtains and back doors." he replies, rolling his eyes.

"Wow! That's..."

"Over the top." he finishes my sentence for me, before sighing. "That's my sister: over the top, and crazy."

"You love her really." I tease, poking his side.

"I do. Though sometimes I wonder if _I'm_ crazy for that." he chuckles. "C'mon let's take you down before the patio is swarmed with everyone." he says. He calls me dad's name, who looks up at us and smiles. As Edward gently lifts me from my chair, my dad comes over to the stairs. As we reach the bottom, my dad quickly runs up, to close up my wheelchair and bring it down.

He opens it back up again as quick as he can, so Edward isn't left holding me for too long. My dad steps back so Edward can sit me down, facing the dance floor and tables.

"You look lovely, Bells." my dad says.

"Thanks, Dad." I reply, lowering my head to hide my blush.

"This is pretty great, don't you think?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes it is. I've... I've never seen anything like this." I answer, looking around again. Then I notice more that I couldn't see from up there. I knew it. "Oh!"

"Would you like to see the rest?" Edward asks, chuckling. He's used to this. He's used to the big parties and complete transformations of his home. I nod eagerly. I think he's going to wheel me forward, towards the new area I've just discovered, but he doesn't. Instead, he turns me round, so I'm facing the back doors.

That's when I see the woman stood in the corner of the patio. _How did I not notice her?_ Or more importantly, how did I not notice _that?_ She is stood a few meters in front of a large, sparkly gold sequin backdrop drape. A camera tripod stands in front of her.

A large black table is stood against the back wall, a bit away from her on the right. A sign hangs on the wall above the table, with the words "take a prop, strike a pose." written in gold. Edward wheels me forward so I can see what's on the table. A variety of props are layed out for the guests to choose from: funny glasses, hats, fake moustaches and beards, tiaras and crowns. Alice really has thought of everything.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward huffs, walking round me to pick up the largest crown from the table. He turns it round so I can see it, and I burst out laughing. In his hand is the crown he told me about, the one that Alice tried to make him wear. "I swear, she can't take 'no' as an answer." he says. I continue laughing.

"Becky, when did my sister put this on here?" he asks the photographer.

"She came out here after you went inside, once she was ready, and put it with the rest of them." she answers, looking a bit confused. "Why? Do you want a picture with it on?" she asks him, clicking a button on the laptop that is set up on the small table to her left.

"No thank you. We're o-"

"Let's do it." I cut in, moving myself forward. Edward looks at me for a second, his face pleading, but soon sighs and moves of the way so I can pass him. I pick up a tiara and funky pair of gold rimmed star shaped glasses, before moving to the gold backdrop. Edward helps me face the camera, and then reluctantly puts the crown on.

"I also have this for you, Edward." Becky speaks up, revealing a sash with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my God." he groans quietly, stepping forward to take the sash with a sarcastic smile. He puts it on, facing me with his arms out beside him as if to say 'What do you think?'. I giggle, clapping my right hand against my thigh - which is my new way of clapping since getting the cast on.

We pose for a few photos, pulling funny face. I can't do much more then that, but Edward stands in a couple and then crouches beside me for the rest.

We are both laughing as we move away from the photo booth, having just looked at the outcome on the laptop and thanking Becky. Edward lifts me as my dad puts my wheelchair at the bottom of the patio stairs, ready for Edward to sit me back down.

Next, Edward pushes me to the gazebo. My mouth drops open _again_ , once I see it all up close. Suddenly I am _very_ hungry. I had a small bowl of pasta before we came here, because Alice told me that there wouldn't be any proper food available, only desserts. I'm glad I didn't eat much.

We reach the gazebo just as the staff begin to uncover the food. The table is _covered_ in dishes of treats. You can't see much of the table to be truthful. In the center of the table, on pedestals, are the two cakes. _Yes, Alice wasn't joking earlier._ She really _did_ have two cakes made. They are both four tier cakes.

"That ones mine." Edward says, pointing to the square one. It's black, though that's probably dark chocolate frosting, with a white dot motif decoration. A glitter gold cake topper, that says 'Happy 17th Edward', sticks out of the top.

"And that's Alice's." he continues, pointing to the other one next to it. This one is round. It's surface is black, just like Edward's. At the front of each tier, there is a cluster of frosted gold flowers, and a frosted gold band lines the crease of each tier. It is finished with a decoration of gold dots, and has a matching cake topper to Edward's that says 'Happy 17th Alice'.

They are both magnificent cakes. I hope everyone turns up, otherwise the Cullens will be left with a lot of cake and food afterwards. Though I'm sure Emmett wouldn't complain about that.

At either end of the long table, there is a chocolate fountain. One is milk chocolate and the other is white chocolate. Surrounding the fountains are tubes of wooden skewers and bowls of dippers: fresh fruit, marshmallows, small pretzels, sugar wafers, cookie dough bites, profiteroles and mini donuts.

On top of the rest of table is gold trays and dishes full of a variety of sweets and treats. Different shaped cookies decorated in gold, black and white icing. Chocolate covered strawberries, dipped in gold and black sprinkles. There are trays of oreos, icing glazed donuts, macaroons, biscuits and cupcakes - all matching the black, gold theme with their decorations.

Several Frere Roche trees, as well as profiterole trees stand at the back of the table. Small, square popcorn tubs, filled to the brim and organised in rows by flavour. Scattered and fitted into the remaining areas of the table, are round transparent jars with victorian style lids. They are in a variety of sizes, and filled with a diverse selection of candies and chocolates.

A small table to the right of the desserts table has gold paper plates, black napkins, plastic utensils, and some black and gold poka dot treat boxes on top.

"Do you want anything while we're here?" Edward asks, already walking over to get a plate. I stretch out and grab his hand, just before he goes out of my reach.

"No. I don't want to ruin the way it looks before everyone else sees it."

"Good point." he says, coming back to the handlebars of my chair. He turns me around and pushes me away from the food - _sigh_. We pass all of the tables, chairs and dance floor. Edward makes sure to keep me as far from the enormous speakers by the DJ table as he can, so the music doesn't trigger my noise sensitivity.

We are finally going over to the area I noticed when I was at the bottom of the balcony stairs. It's a seating area, on the far left side of the garden, where the climbing frame _was_. It's set up a bit away from the tables. There are five, large sofa chairs spaced out in a semi circle, all facing the rest of the party. They are round and black, with white and gold cushions. They are big enough for two, and they look _really_ comfy. Only one has a matching ottoman in front of it; the one in the center. Small wooden tables sit in between each of the sofas. They have an assortment of candles and white roses ontop.

"This area was made with you in thought." Edward says as he stops us in the center of the seating area.

"Really?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yeah. Alice said she wanted somewhere you could sit and enjoy yourself. Somewhere that wasn't too close to the music, but also where you could mingle." he says, quoting Alice. I feel so loved today, and it's not even _my_ birthday. Edward and Alice have thought of my needs every step of the way, and it wasn't something I was expecting.

Edward lifts me out of my wheelchair, and carries me over to the middle chair. After placing me down and lifting my legs onto the ottoman, he asks if I'm comfy. I answer; I am, _very._ I don't know what it is about the Cullens, but they have a way of finding and buying comfy furniture. Much like Alice's matress, the chair feels like sitting on a cloud. I sink into the cushions as Edward let's go.

Under the watchful eye of my father over by the gazebo, Edward carefully sits down next to me. He lounges back, tentatively placing one foot on the ottoman next to mine, and reaching for my hand.

Just as we are both settled, the back doors open and the amazement of the guests can be heard over the music. People begin flooding into the garden, with expressions ranging from shocked, to slightly intimidated. It _is_ a lot to take in at once.

 **{o0o}**

Edward stayed with me until I wasn't alone. Once Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came over, Edward went to say hello to everyone. Apparently Alice had told him he had to - host duties and all that.

"So, Little Swan," Emmett begins, a full plate of food on his knee. He didn't waste anytime in tucking into the desserts. He sits down on the edge of my seat, he's too big to sit back. He'd probably squish the side of me. "How'd you like my hardwork?" he asks, gesturing around the garden.

" _Your_ hardwork?" I repeat, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I _helped_. Someone had to do all the heavy lifting." he says, flexing his muscles under his fitted shirt.

"Emmett, stop talking shit. After helping with the tables and gazebo, you spent the rest of the time watching over the food being set up." Jasper scoffs.

"Ah! You said 'after _helping_ with', so you admit I _did_ help." Emmett replies, smiling, pleased with himself.

"Yeah, but you're making out like you did most of the work."

"I did my fair share." Emmett says stubbornly.

"Whatever, dude." Jasper replies, chuckling.

A woman in a waistcoat walks past us, offering everyone sat around a drink from her tray. All my friends jump up for one.

"Bella, do you want one?" Rosalie asks, though she's already holding two before I answer.

"What is it?" I ask cautiously. They are champagne flutes. I've never had alcohol, and I don't know how my tablets would react to it. Actually, I don't know how _I'd_ react to it.

"The drinks aren't alcoholic if that's what you're worried about. My parents didn't want to promote underage drinking, even though this _is_ a party." Emmett says, sitting back down in his original seat beside Rose. "It's non-alcoholic champagne. Kind of like sparkling grape juice. I think there are a few trays of mocktails going around too." he says, looking around.

"Mocktails?" I ask, feeling clueless. He nods.

"Yeah, you know, like a fake cocktail. Alcohol free and all that."

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks." I answer, taking the glass from her. I notice a blackberry floating in the golden liquid. _Alice kept the theme for_ everything, _even the drinks._ I take a sip and hum my appreciation. It's really good.

As the other three talk around me, I relax and watch the party. People are up dancing to the song _She Loves Control_ by _Camila Cabello_. It's a song played on the radio a lot at the moment. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

"Emmett?" I ask. He looks at me, giving me his attention while I speak. "Are the parties for your family always like this?"

"Like what?"

"This... big and over the top. I mean, this is something I'd expect for a special birthday, like an eighteenth, not a seventeenth." I answer.

"Yeah, it's pretty much like this every year. Ever since Alice got into party planning. It was when she and Edward were turning ten. She thought that because they were going to be in double digits, it needed to be celebrated with a big party and all our family and friends. She made a PowerPoint on her little pink laptop explaining all that she wanted, and then she presented it to our parents. They toned it down a bit - she _did_ want horses and a petting zoo involved - and she got to help mom plan most of it. Ever since then, every year she's helped, until eventually she just took over."

He chuckles at parts during his story, and I smile when I see the love he has for his younger sister. He carries on. "I _wish_ you guys had seen my eighteenth. Wow, it was something else. It was just before we moved here, so we all managed to convince Ali to make it a leaving party as well, instead of having a separate party for that. It was fancy dress - 'cause you know how much I love costumes." he says, making me think back to his leprechaun costume on St. Patrick's Day. I giggle at the image in my head.

 _Speak of the devil..._ Alice comes skipping up to us. _How is she doing that in them heels?_ She drops herself down onto Jasper's lap and kisses him passionately. I turn away after a few seconds with no sign of them stopping. I almost choke on my drink when I see Emmett and Rosalie's disgusted faces at the sight of their younger siblings kissing.

I see Edward walking towards us out the corner of my eye. He looks relieved to be finally coming back over, and doesn't waste any time in sitting down next to me. He gently throws his left arm over the back of the cushions, placing his foot beside mine on the ottoman, just like he did earlier. He leans his head back onto the cushion behind him, and turns his head so his left cheek is resting against it and he's facing me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm good." I reply. He smiles, leaning forward to kiss my lips once. I'm glad he doesn't try and do an Alice and Jasper. Not in public, _no thank you!_

"Aaaw. You two are super cute!" Alice says, finally breaking away from Jasper's lips long enough to notice those around her. I dip my chin to my chest, trying to hide my blush with my hair as it falls in a curtain around my face. I can feel Edward chuckling, his body shaking beside me. He pulls my hair away from my cheek, tucking it behind my ear. I just want to pull it back down again when I hear Alice comment on his action.

"Ooh! I love this song. C'mon Jazz, let's go dance." Alice says, already on her feet and pulling Jasper away, before he can put his drink down.

"Wow. She seriously didn't miss a single detail, did she?" Rosalie asks, commenting on the song that has gotten Alice so excited. I don't know what it is at first, but as soon as the chorus kicks in, I know exactly what song it is, and exactly why Rosalie said that.

' _ **Cause if you're not really here**_

 _ **Then the stars don't even matter**_

 _ **Now I'm filled to the top with fear**_

 _ **That it's all just a bunch of matter**_

 _ **'Cause if you're not really here**_

 _ **I don't want to be either**_

 _ **I wanna be next to you**_

 _ **Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold**_

 _Black Gold_ by _Sam Sparro_ is playing. Most of the guests are on the dance floor or around it, jumping and jiving to the music. Rosalie takes Emmett's drink from his hand and puts it down on the table, before taking him to the dance floor.

I think me and Edward are two of the few still sat down. That makes me feel a bit guilty. "You can go dance if you want to. You don't have to stay here." I say quietly, placing my hand on the one of his that's not thrown behind me. He interlocks our fingers, letting our hands sit on his leg.

"Are you kidding? No. I'm fine where I am, here, with _you_." he says, squeezing my fingers with his.

"I know. I'm just saying, don't feel like you have to stay here. It's _your_ party. You should be up and having some fun." I say, not wanting to meet his eyes. I keep my gaze locked on our joined hands.

"Bella..." he says quietly, earnestly. I finally meet his eyes after an unbearable moment of silence. He continues once I am looking at him. "I _am_ having fun. I don't need to be up and dancing to have a good time. Just being with you does that for me. You won't be able to stay for the whole party, and it's my birthday, so I want to spend all the time with you while I can. I would've asked to come back to yours with you for the remainder of the party when you leave, but that would be rude to our guests and Alice has put _a lot_ of work into tonight." he says.

I smile, trying to keep the tears at bay. My heart flutters at his words, missing a beat or two. "Thank you." I whisper, leaning in to press my lips to his. We both pull away from our lingering kiss, and then I rest my head on his shoulder, happily watching the dancing and singing crowd in front of us.

 **{o0o}**

I can't believe it's already been an hour. My time here is going so quick. I don't want to leave this party, but I know that I'll need to, probably within the next hour. Sue has just come over to tell me that she's going to get Leah and Seth to come say goodbye before leaving.

"Edward, we're leaving now. We've got to get Nessie into bed." Edward's aunt, Chelsea, says as she walks over to us. He stands from his place beside me to hug her.

"Thanks for coming, Auntie Chels."

"No problem. It was my pleasure. I'd never miss a party planned by Alice." she says as she pulls away.

"They sure are unmissable." Edward replies, chuckling.

"Happy birthday, Edward." she says, and then she turns to me. "Goodbye, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend some more time with you this time. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." she says, looking between me and Edward with a slight smirk. I blush, and avoid both of their eyes.

"Bye." I call timidly as she walks away. Edward turns to sit back down again, but is almost knocked down by Nessie. She comes barrelling into his legs at full speed. He does well to stay on his feet.

"Edward!" she screeches, her small hands gripping onto his jeans as she hugs his legs.

"Who's there? Hello? I can't see anybody." Edward says, turning on the spot while looking around.

Nessie giggles, calling out to him. "Edward! Here! I'm down here!!" she shouts. He stops and looks down.

"Ness? Is that you? I can't see." he says, closing his eyes and patting his hands across her head.

"Silly, Eddie!" she giggles. He laughs and picks her up, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"No. _You're_ the silly one." he says, poking her nose.

"No, I'm not. _You_ are." she argues, poking his nose back. They both bust up laughing, and I can't help but laugh along with them.

"Mommy says we have to go now." she says as she sticks her bottom lip out.

"Well, if Mommy said, then I guess it must be true. Have you had a good time?"

"I have. It's been AWESOME!!" she cheers loudly.

"Come on, Ness. It's time to go." Edward's other cousin, Masen, says as he walks over here.

"No!"

Masen sighs, running his hand through his hair - much like Edward does - before holding his hand out to Ness. "Come on, Nessie. Dad and Mom are waiting." he says.

"Fine." Nessie sulks. "But I want Eddie to take me to the car." she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edward agrees and says he'll be back in a minute, before walking off with his squealing little cousin.

"Bye Bella." she calls over his shoulder, waving at me. I wave back smiling.

A couple of minutes later, Sue comes over with Seth and Leah. They both give me a hug, saying goodbye.

"Where's Edward?" Leah asks hopefully, looking around us.

"He's out front, putting Nessie in the car. You'll probably see him on the way out." I say. She claps happily, before skipping off. Sue chuckles, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, before she and Seth follow Leah.

A minute after, Edward comes back, sitting back down beside me. "Hello Eddie." I tease as he grabs my hand. He groans, dropping his head back onto the cushion. "Please don't! Only Ness can call me that. She's six, it's cute when she says it." he says.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say... Eddie." I reply with a smirk.

"I'm serious, Bella. Don't start that. You know how much I hate it." he warns. It's too tempting, so I begin teasing him.

"Eddie. Edwardo. Eddie-kins. Ed. Eddie. E-"

He cuts me off with a kiss. He's been doing that a lot recently - I like it. I close my eyes and press my mouth forward with more urgency.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you two were a thing." someone says from nearby. I quickly pull away from Edward and look around, blushing because we got caught - even though we are in sight of other people.

Kate is stood to the right of us, wearing a stunning short, black sequin dress. It has a boat neck bodice, with short dolman sleeves that have slits along the top. The bodice tucks into an elastic waistband and fitted tube skirt. She's wearing the dress with a pair of black suede, pointed-toe heels, that lace up at the ankle. Stood next to her, holding her hand, is a tall man with sandy blonde hair.

Me and Edward remain silent, both feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed - Edward's cheeks are also tinted a bit red with his blush. "Do you mind if we join you?" Kate asks, pointing to the empty sofa chair to the right of us. We both gesture for them to take the seat.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Garrett. Garret, this Bella, the girl I was telling you about." she introduces us, saying the last part a bit quieter, but I still hear it.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella." Garrett says politely, offering me a kind smile.

"You too." I say quietly. I don't know much about him, having never met him before. But it doesn't take too long for my brain to catch up with the current situation. "Oh!" I say, rather loudly. All three of them freeze and look at me. I blush, _again_ , before carrying on. "You're Bree's brother."

"Yep, that's me. Edward mentioned that you speak to my sister." he says, sounding curious. I know their parents have put some distance between them, due to the fact that he believes Bree is as ill as she says. His parents aren't as convinced.

"I do, yes." I answer.

"How... how is she?" he asks, his voice breaking a bit. Kate rubs his arm in comfort.

"She's... Um, she's coping. I was in hospital just over a week ago, so I haven't spoken to her in a a couple of weeks. Last time I spoke to her she was doing okay. Or as okay as can be. Her, sorry, I mean _your_ parents allowed her to attend a Millions Missing protest mid May." I tell him, mentally kicking myself for not speaking to her since leaving the hospital, so I'd have something more concrete to tell him.

"What's a Millions Missing protest?" he asks, sitting forward a bit. I explain what it is, and he listens intently. You can tell he loves his sister, and that he worries about her.

"I don't know if she'd be allowed, but I can pass your number on to her if you'd like. I think I remember her telling me that she had no way to contact you." I ask cautiously.

"Oh, wow. Yes, that would be great. Our parents changed her number, and took me out of her contacts. Unfortunately, she hadn't memorised it, so we haven't been able to speak at all. Thank you so much!" he says, sounding a little choked up.

"It's no problem. I know she'd love to speak to you. She misses you a lot." I say, hoping my words will make him feel a little better.

"Um... Edward has my number. Can you pass it on for me?" he asks Edward, who nods, before turning to me and smiling proudly. I blush, for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, and look down again.

"Sooo..." Kate begins, changing the subject, "when did this happen?" she asks, pointing between me and Edward. We both look at each other and smile, before Edward turns and answers.

 **{o0o}**

Garrett and Kate have stayed in the comfy chair, but are now having a private conversation. They both look cosy, snuggled up into each other and speaking in an almost whisper.

The teasing and questioning from Kate didn't last long, thankfully. She was only messing, so I didn't mind.

Me and Edward are sat as close as we can, talking softly about nothing in particular. Just random things that come to mind. It's nice, and peaceful. Edward knows the Playlist that was made for the party, seeing as he and Alice worked on it together - the music was another one of the rare things he helped organise - and he keeps trying to guess the next song as each one ends. It's funny, because he hasn't got _one_ right yet.

My belly rumbles as a song changes, so both of us can easily hear it. I blush when Edward laughs. He pulls his arm from the back of the cushions and sits forward. "Shall I go get us some food?" he asks. I nod eagerly. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." he says, squeezing my hand, before standing up.

Just as he's about to walk away, the rest of the Denali's enter the seating area. All four of them - Elijah, Carmen, Tanya and Irina - stare over at me. They continue to stare as they go and sit in two of the empty chairs furthest away from me.

Edward turns back to me, looking hesitant to go. Kate notices our dilemma and says Edward's name, getting his attention. "We'll stay and keep Bella company. She'll be fine." she says.

Edward looks relieved and smiles before walking away, all the while casting glares at the four new arrivals. I look over at them and see they are _still_ staring at me, though now they are whispering amongst each other too.

"Ignore them, Bella." Kate says. I nod and try to relax, but my eyes keep drifting over to the small group every few seconds.

"I like your top. Where did you get it?" Kate asks, trying to distract me, by engaging me in another conversation. I decide here and now, that I really like _this_ Denali.

About five minutes later Edward returns, holding two plates. "I got your dad to help me put yours together. I wasn't sure what you liked." he says as he puts them down on his seat. He grabs a tray that was hidden under the table to my left, and passes it to me with a sheepish grin. I sit, my mouth gaping for a second or two, as he puts my plate on my tray. _Did Alice think of everything?_

 **{o0o}**

The thunderous clapping around me causes my ears to go sensitive. I pull my shoulders up instinctively when they begin pulsing and throbbing, but manage to hide any other sign of discomfort. Alice and Edward finish blowing out all the candles on their cakes as the clapping continues.

The party has been going on for about an hour and forty-five minutes now. It still has a long while to go before its over. But for me, it's quickly coming to an end.

About ten minutes ago, I was struggling to stop myself from yawning. After the third one in the space of roughly ninety seconds, I knew I had to call it a night - even though I want to stay for the whole thing.

Edward noticed and reluctantly offered to go and tell my dad I was ready to leave. Charlie was stood with Esme and Carlisle, and Esme stopped us from leaving straight away, saying that we needed to stay for the cake. Apparently Alice and Esme had been waiting to do it for when I was ready to leave, so I didn't have to get up twice; 1. To join the gathering as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday', and 2. To leave.

They thought it would be easier for me, if they waited for me to be ready to leave, so I could do it all in one go.

I know I established it earlier on in the evening, but Alice, _and Esme_ , really _did_ think of everything in regards to my illness and my needs.

As the crowd begins thinning, people going back to their tables or the dance floor, I can finally move away from the food. If I stay next to these popcorn boxes any longer, I might not leave. _Ever_. Well, at least until all the food gone.

I stop when I reach Alice and Esme, who have now moved to the end of the gazebo while they wait for Carlisle to go and get two knives for the cakes. "Thank you for having me. This party has been amazing." I say to Esme.

Esme reaches down to hug me gently. "Thank you for coming, Bella. We hope you enjoyed yourself?"

"Definitely." I answer. Then I turn to Alice. "Happy birthday, Ali. Sorry I have to leave so early."

"Thanks, Bella. Don't worry about it. Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Enjoy the rest of the night, and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow." I reply. She hugs me as tightly as she dares.

My dad pushes me towards the patio, then lifts me out of my chair. Edward is quick to help, carrying my wheelchair up the patio steps and setting it back down again. My dad places me back in it.

"I'm just going to see if Esme needs some help." my dad says, slowly backing away. That's his way of saying he'll give us a moment to say goodbye. Edward pushes me into the empty house.

As we pass through the living room, I see the large table set up by the back window, that has a mountain of presents on. "Woah." I breathe. I don't think I've ever seen so many presents in one place before.

We stop in the entrance hall. Edward puts my brake on, before walking round to the front of me. He bends down, wrapping his arms around me as best he can. I lift my arms, careful with my casted one, and hug him back. He pulls away and kisses me, lingering for a moment, before reluctantly pulling away.

"Happy birthday." I say, smiling.

"Thanks... I'll text you later."

"Okay, but don't worry about me. Go and have some fun." I say encouragingly. He smiles, leaning down to kiss me again. A throat clearing tears us apart. My dad is stood in the archway, smirking.

"I'll see you later." Edward says before walking away. He exchanges a goodbye with my dad and then leaves. Charlie gives me two boxes to hold: one full of slices of cake, and one full of some of the treats from the party. My dad tells me that Esme had saved some back for close family friends to take home.

Once we are in the car, I sigh happily, closing my eyes as I rest my head back. "How are you feeling, Bells?" my dad asks as he starts the car.

"Tired and sore. But it was well worth it." I answer, a big smile on my face. _Absolutely worth it!_

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this one as much as I loved writing it. There will be a few posts going on my blog, with image links for this chapter, as soon as I have uploaded this. They will be images of Alice's room, outfits, and the party decor inspiration. The link to my blog is below (add a colon and forward slash 'here' and of course, add the DOTs):**

https **here** /ksreader **DOT** tumblr **DOT** com

 **Please go and have a look.**

 **I've checked over this a couple times so there shouldn't be many mistakes, but if there is, let me know! Please leave a review. Thanks!! See you next time!**

 **\- KS.reader**


	26. Chapter 25: Talking

**A/N: Hi all. First things first, I apologise for how long it has been since my last update. It has been way too much time, but I needed to give myself a longer break as I've not been doing great. I managed to write this bit by bit over the last few weeks, and I am _so_ happy that I can finally give it to you.** **Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad you all liked it. Hello to all my new readers!**

 **So, just a little recap before we begin, seeing as it's been so long... last chapter ended with Bella leaving Edward and Alice's birthday party after the cake. Remember that one? The black and gold and the lights? Yeah, well here is the aftermath.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own this plot and any characters not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related! This disclaimer applies to the entire story.**

 **I hope you enjoy. See you at the bottom ;)**

Chapter 25: Talking

My responding crash to Edward and Alice's birthday party isn't instant. I feel a little more achy and tired for the rest of the evening, and the morning after, but there isn't a drastic change immediately.

I suspected that going to the hospital for my cast change on Thursday, the day after the party, would hit me hard. I had every right to suspect this, and I wasn't wrong. My dad took me to the hospital, where I had my cast changed from its previous red, to green. Trust me, this wouldn't have been _my_ next choice of colour, but I had promised Leah and Seth that they could pick the next one. They chose green for their own reasons, and it was the only colour they could agree on. Seth wanted it because it is the colour of the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. And Leah chose it because it reminds her of Edward's eyes, even though it's a completely different shade of green. _I should've seen_ _that_ _one coming._ This crush of hers is starting to get slightly concerning, but I just laughed it off.

I was only in the hospital for a little under an hour - there was a bigger wait then usual - but it wasn't a major amount of time to be out of the house. My dad made me wear my mask, but I don't blame him. Caution is key after such an exertion as the one on Wednesday evening.

When we arrived home from the hospital, it was like a button had been pressed. I down spiralled almost immediately. As soon as my dad had me out of the car and sat in my recliner, I called Edward to discuss him coming to see me after school. It was only a quick conversation. The instant we disconnected, my energy vanished. In the blink of an eye, a wave of fatigue drowned me, and pulled me under. By the time Edward arrived, I was asleep. I didn't see him at all on Thursday, unfortunately.

Between my fatigued spells came the pain, and it was excruciating. It doesn't matter that the Cullens did everything they could to make the party easier for me, my illness was going to punish me either way. Maybe what they did helped hold it off for that short gap, but it was inevitable. Eventually, I was going to pay the price for exerting so much energy. For having fun.

I couldn't move for the rest of Thursday. Any movement caused viscious bursts of pain to spread across random part of my body simultaneously. It was horrific. The pain made me physically sick. It got to the stage where I was too scared to move. I stayed on my back, staring up at my ceiling. My dad came and checked on me regularly, and every hour, he had to move me. Like I said, I was scared of moving. I tried to protest, all the while laying like a statue. I just made noises of refusal; closed-mouth screeches.

I couldn't speak, it hurt to do that, too. He didn't listen to me - more like he _couldn't_ listen to me. I know that he had to move my position every hour. He does it whenever I am unable to be moved when I want to. When I'm like this, I don't ask to be shifted, like I usually do. I know it's necessary, but it's painful, and I'd rather not add anymore pain to what I was already feeling.

Yesterday, Friday, I wasn't much better. My fatigue was it's same consuming presence, and my pain was still constant. It wasn't so bad that I couldn't speak though, which was an improvement, I guess. Friday had its own dramas. Thursday I couldn't speak, and I uselessly fought all of my dad's attempts to help me. Friday resulted in a visit from paramedics and eventually, from Carlisle.

I had woke up around noon from another nap. I'd been having so many that I'd lost count of the hours I'd spent asleep and awake. Some were an hour, some half of that, and others would last a measly five minutes. I tried shouting my dad, but my voice felt raw and it stung, like I'd swallowed glass or it was wounded with a thousand paper cuts. I was okay though, I didn't panic. Yet.

After the pain in my throat was realised, I decided to just lay there, and wait for him to check on me, which was bound to be soon. But I didn't last long. My brain began to burn. It felt on fire, like the inner layer of my skull or scalp, _maybe both_ , was lit with burning hot flames. They crawled from the top of my spine, up the middle of my head and across the parting of my hair. As soon as it reached front and center of my hairline, it branched out, singeing sporadic paths across the inside of my skull.

I didn't know what was happening outside of my own body. All I could focus on was the heat inside of my head. I felt like I was being charred from the inside out, and for a moment, I envisioned my dad walking in on my deceased body; my hair crisp and my face burnt, the skin melting away from the bone.

A scream dragged me from my sickening vision. I didn't know who it was at first. I could hear it in the distance, sounding over and over again. My eyeballs were stinging, and my ears were ringing, so I couldn't be sure who it was.

It was only the sound of my dad and Sue attempting to calm me, that made me realise _I_ was the one screaming. I was also thrashing - violently. I don't know how. I had hardly moved for over twenty-four hours, but somehow, my back was lifting off of the bed, and my arms were flying all over the place. I'm lucky no further damage was done to my broken wrist.

It slowly ebbed. I don't know how. I don't know when. All I remember is the fire was put out, gradually. Millimetre by millimetre, the acidic path was extinguished. And then I was fine. Well, as fine as possible after such an ordeal. I went back to sleep.

Can you believe that this _wasn't_ the thing that required paramedic assistance?

No? Well, it wasn't.

About an hour and a half after the burning, I woke up again. My dad was sat in the chair beside my bed, his eyes glued to a book, probably about fishing. That's the only subject I've ever seen him read about.

I tried to move my head to the left, towards him, so I could see him better. However, I was too tired to do so. My body was aching, my arms especially. Instead, I moved my eyes as far as physically possible, to look at him. He must have sensed my eyes on him, because he turned to me. He then smiled, a forced, unnatural smile.

"Bells..." he whispered uncertainly. I smiled. At least I tried to. The muscles in my face wouldn't move. The already forced smile on my dad's face slowly became more and more strained, thinning by the second, until it was gone completely. He was frowning at this point, concern and fear the only emotions visible on his face.

I couldn't understand why at first. Why did he fear for me? Why did his facial expression change? I tried smiling again, to reassure him, but it didn't work. My muscles weren't moving the way I wanted them to.

That's when I felt the tightening in my chest. I painfully, and slowly, looked down to my chest. It wasn't moving, not by much anyway. I hadn't noticed, but my breaths were so weak, that it was like enough air wasn't getting into my lungs.

I tried to tell my dad, but no noise came out. No reaction came from me. I was too fatigued to say or do anything.

I was too tired to breathe properly.

I'd heard of it happening. When the fatigue is so strong that even the most vital thing, breathing, becomes impossible. It's never happened to me, and I had hoped it never would.

The tightening got worse, and my chest was hardly moving. My dad's hand came to rest on my sternum, and he began to shake. I closed my eyes; one, because I didn't want to see his reaction at feeling my inability to breathe properly, and two, because I didn't have the energy to keep them open any longer. The minimal light peeping through the closed curtains scorched my eyes. That, and my eyelids felt like they were being weighed down.

I don't remember anything that happened between then and the pounding of steps. Following the sound of steps, several people entered my room, startling me. It was like the last bit of strength I had left, because as soon as I inhaled that gasp of shock, due to their entrance, I stopped breathing.

I was trying to drag in air, but the stinging in my throat acted as a barrier. Nothing was reaching my lungs. I could hear the echoing of my panicked father, and some other, calmer voices.

At some point, an oxygen mask was placed over my nose and mouth. I could breathe again. The whole situation can't have lasted long at all, but to me, it felt like a full day had passed. The paramedics recommended that my dad call Carlisle, which he did as soon as they left.

Carlisle arrived pretty soon after the call, but there wasn't much he could tell us. Apparently, it was what I had already worked out. My fatigue just got a little too strong for me to handle. You need energy to breathe, and I had none left. He advised I rest, and rest some more.

So that's what I've been doing. Since then, I haven't spoken more then a handful of sentences. I haven't moved an inch unless absolutely necessary. I haven't read, I haven't typed. I haven't even thought much. I've slept and I've stared at nothing. That's it.

There's been no visitors to distract me from my resting. No Edward, no Alice, no friends. No Leah or Seth. No one except my dad and Sue.

I'm still doing it now, at 4pm on Saturday. I _should_ be dress shopping tomorrow, but that isn't likely. I'm dreading the time I have to give Edward the news. That I won't be attending prom.

 **{o0o}**

After another day of resting, I am finally a bit more active. Come Monday morning, I am sat up in bed, lethargically eating some breakfast. The pull in my arm is horrible, but I am too happy to be seeing something besides my ceiling, that I can't bring myself to care about the pain for the time being.

I plan on reading through some of the notes Edward and Alice dropped off last week. I probably won't understand it, but I've got to try. After another painful mouthful, I have finally had enough, and push my bowl as far across the bed tray as I can.

Sue enters my room, quickly shutting the door behind her, so the light doesn't affect my eyes. Yes - noise and light is still bad today, unfortunately. Currently, my curtains are drawn and I have one single, weak-bulbed lamp on beside me. Even the glare from that is irritable.

"You done?" Sue asks quietly. I nod once. She smiles and takes my tray, placing it down on my desk before coming over and grasping my hand. "Would you like to lay back down?" I shake my head. "Do you need anything?" she asks. I can tell she wants to help me in some way. I shrug slightly. She stays silent now, softly stroking the back of my hand.

I sigh. I don't know if it's a contented sigh, thanks to Sue's comforting actions, or a defeated one because of my current situation. No. Actually, I do know. It's the latter. Life sucks sometimes. Sue doesn't have to ask for the cause of my sigh; she knows. She knows the cause, even before I do.

"I'm sorry you are missing your last week, Sweetie." she says, still stroking my hand. I sigh again, resting my head further into the pillows.

This week is the last of my Junior year of High School. It came round quicker then I expected. That's probably because of all the school I've missed. I feel like I've spent more time off then I have actually attending school, and to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

School is only open for the first four days of this week, with Friday being Prom. I was looking forward to it, but there's no way I'll be going. I did warn Edward when he asked, that there might be a change in plan, but I don't know how he'll take the news. I haven't seen him since his birthday. I haven't spoken to him since that final phone call on Thursday. It's not that I'm avoiding him. I just haven't been able to _physically_ speak to him.

He's meant to be visiting me today, along with Alice and Jasper, so I won't have a chance to tell him then either. I don't know if I'm upset about that, or relieved. I'm dreading telling him. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he already suspects the change in plans.

I sigh again, as I think of my predicament. Sue pats my hand silently, before leaving. I have the feeling she doesn't know what to say. It's a hard situation to handle. I get it.

With yet another sad sigh, I reach for my bed remote and lie myself down, barely making it the full journey before my eyes are closed and I am asleep.

 **{o0o}**

"Bella? Psst. Bella."

A bell-like voice stirs me from my sleep. I open my eyes slowly, keeping them narrowed due to the soft glint of the lamp. I forgot to have it turned off before I fell asleep.

Alice is stood at the end of my bed, a huge smile stretching across her face. Jasper is stood beside her, his face neutral, and not revealing much of his emotions. I slowly turn my head towards my right, where I can sense someone. Edward is stood close to me, his face showing his concern as he stares down at his hands that are resting on my matress.

"Ignore these two. I don't know what's gotten into them... How are you?" she asks, her voice happy. I can't help but smile at her attitude; so bubbly and light. Why are Edward and Jasper down? Especially while being around someone so joyful?

"I'm o-okay, thank y-you Al-lice." I answer, stuttering. I turn my attention to my sulking boyfriend, who is still staring at his hands, that are now balled up into fists. I slowly lift my hand, and point at my remote that is next to his hands. Thankfully, it's a distraction that will make him release his tense fists. He picks up the remote and uses it to sit me up. He's known how to do this for a while now.

Out of instinct, he helps me get comfy, messing with the pillows and pulling the blankets up higher. It's hot outside, now that it's getting further into the summer, but my body temperature has been all over the place the past few days.

"S-sit, please." I say, suddenly realising that they are all still stood around me. Alice pulls Jasper over to the chair on my left, rolling her eyes as he sighs, much like I did earlier today. I can't stop another smile from breaking free at her antics. She pushes him down into the seat and then perches herself in his lap. They are very natural around each other, like they know what the other is going to do before they've done it. Jasper spread his arms wide before Alice even made a move to sit down in his lap, already preparing room for her.

I smile at them, so in-sync with one another. He smiles his first smile since arriving, and kisses her cheek affectionately. I turn my attention back to Edward, my smile falling when I see the sadness in his eyes. "W-what's wrong?" I whisper.

He glances up at me for the first time, removing his gaze from his hands. The sadness only grows. He doesn't answer me verbally. What he does actually surprises me.

For the first time ever, off his own accord and without any tempting from me, he sits on the edge of my bed and leans down to rest with me. He is sat at a twisted angle, with his left side pressed into my pillows, and his left arm curled up around my head. I want to ask again, but he presses his face into my hair, squeezing my right hand in a death grip with his.

"I love you." he finally whispers, his voice almost too quiet to hear. I turn my hand in his, and squeeze back. With a furrow of my brows and a slight frown forming on my lips, I clench my eyes shut. He's upset, _very upset_ , about something.

"I love you t-too" I reply, in an equally quiet whisper. We both sigh simultaneously, our moods now matching.

 **{o0o}**

My three visitors leave an hour later, and then I fall asleep again. I've spent most of today asleep. It's frustrating, but also welcomed. I love sleeping when I feel like this, but I hate the amount of time I waste with my eyes closed and my mind shut off from the world.

It's now 6pm, and my dad has brought me some dinner. He's eating in my room with me tonight. Sue is down stairs, eating with Leah and Seth.

"Dad?" I ask, putting my fork down. He hums in acknowledgement, stopping his movements to give me his undivided attention. "D-did Edward say anything t-to you t-t-today?" I question.

My dad looks away quickly, his moustache twitching. "Uuuh..." he sounds as he looks around. I know instantly that he's stalling. His voice went high, and the fact that he quickly looked away is a sign that he knows something. "Nope. He didn't. Not to me anyway. Why? Did he say something to you?" he finally asks nervously. I raise an eyebrow. He sighs, slumping down in his seat.

"Yes. He did." he admits quietly. Both of my eyebrows raise. I wasn't expecting him to give in so easily

"W-what?" I ask.

"He told me not to tell you. They both did." he says cryptically.

"B-both?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah... Edward and Jasper. When they arrived, Alice was speaking to Sue about something, and they both asked me." he says.

"Asked y-you...?" I trail off, hoping he'll fill in the blanks.

"About you. They asked me how you were." he tells me.

 _Oh._ That's it? "Anything e-else?" I ask. That can't be all. Edward was very upset. And Jasper was down, too.

"Well... they, um, they asked for the _truth_." my dad answers. The way he finishes that sentence gives me all the information I need.

"No." I gasp. My dad nods sadly.

When Carlisle came on Friday, after my struggle to breathe, he had asked if I'd like Edward to come and see me. This was after my father had told Carlisle that he was sorry he had to send Edward home so early the day before. As soon as he suggested it, I begun vehemently shaking my head. There was _no way_ Edward was going to be told about my breathing troubles. It would worry him too much.

I'd made sure, through my fatigue and pain, that both our dad's were sure on the plan of not letting Edward or any of my friends know about what had happened.

Now two of them know. My dad has told them anyway. I guess the plan _wasn't_ clear. "W-what?" I ask, unwilling to believe in my dad's betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Edward said he knew something wasn't right. He heard his parents speaking just as he was walking into the same room as them. He only heard your name being mentioned, but as soon as he entered the room, they both stopped talking completely. He asked them what was wrong, but Carlisle said it wasn't his place to say. I guess he confided in Jasper and they were both a bit worried."

"W-wh-" I don't know what I am planning to ask, but I don't get the chance to anyway.

"Now, Bella, don't get angry about this. Edward has the right to know. I understand that you didn't want him to, but he is your boyfriend. He is worried about you, and cares about you. You'd want to know if it was him, right?" my dad argues.

All protests fall from my mind as soon as my dad asks me that question. He's right. I would want to know if the roles were reversed.

This explains why both of them were so down. They were told of my breathing problem and probably about the burning issue, too. Alice wasn't told any of this, as she was talking to Sue, which explains her total lack of knowledge about their change in behaviour.

 _Shit!_ I really need to speak with Edward. About prom, _and_ about my health.

 **{o0o}**

Why did I even agree to go to prom? It makes telling him _that_ much harder. He's meant to be here any minute. Any time soon I'll be disappointing him. Life is so unfair.

Throughout the whole of Tuesday, I received numerous texts from Edward, all asking if I was okay. He came by Tuesday night, but we didn't do much talking. He led on the bed beside me, much like he did the time I crashed after our first date. He was careful, as he always is, and we just stayed in the same position for over an hour. I dozed off eventually, his melodic humming sending me to sleep, and when I woke up, he was gone.

It's now Wednesday, and he's coming by again. I've promised myself that I'll tell him today. I can't leave it much later. Prom is in two days. That's what makes this worse. I'm cancelling at the last minute, which is unfair to him, but can't be helped.

A knock on my bedroom door alerts me to his arrival. I pat down my hair that is probably a mess. I can't bring myself to look at my reflection in a mirror; I don't want to see the horror. I call out for him to come in, and because I'm in a sitting position, I can easily watch as he enters my room.

He smiles as he walks in, softly closing my door behind him. He strolls over to me and instantly reaches for my hand, holding it in a tight grasp. His hand is clammy, like he's nervous about something. I give his a weak squeeze, to which he smirks slightly. I smile back.

"How are you feeling today, love?" he asks. I begin to nod in response.

"I'm okay. Still s-super tired and sore, but nothing m-major has happened today." I tell him. I watch as his posture immediately relaxes. He was so tense when he entered, and now I realise that is because of me. I sigh. I need to talk to him about this. I understand his worry - I would be too if he was in my position - but he can't let it affect him like this.

"Edward..." I say, to gain his attention. He looks up, sad green eyes meeting guilty brown ones, and raises a brow to show he's listening. "We need to t-talk."

He grows tense again, his grip on my hand faltering slightly. "Uh-oh. Nothing good ever comes after those words." he says, chuckling nervously. I squeeze his hand again, trying to reassure him. And then I pull my hand away, which causes his nervous smile to disappear.

I pat the edge of the bed with the hand I just pulled away from him. He sits down slowly, and once he's still again, I quickly reach for his hand. He smiles, grasping it tightly once more.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks, as he looks down at our joined hands.

"My dad t-told me that you know." I say quietly. His brows furrow, his face showing his confusion. "About m-my breathing... _difficulty_ the other day." I clarify. His reaction is immediate.

"It was more then just breathing difficulty, Bella!" he exclaims, a hint of anger in his voice. He suddenly jumps up from the bed, his hand slipping from mine. He carries on speaking, not looking at me once, as he paces back and forth beside my bed. "Y-you were barely breathing. Heck! You _weren't_ breathing for a few moments. That isn't just _'difficultly'._ That's fatal!"

I hold my right hand up in the air, stopping his rant. He halts his frantic pacing, his mouth hanging open as if he wasn't finished speaking. "Edward," I begin, my voice as calm as possible in the current situation, "it wasn't fatal. It only happened for a few m-moments, and then the paramedics helped. S-seriously. I'm fine. It was a one t-time thing." I try my best to sound reassuring, but my voice wavers a couple of times, revealing my true emotions.

Truthfully, I'm scared. What happened that day has frightened me. But I can't let anyone know that. I just have to silently hope and pray that it doesn't happen again, that it _r_ _eally_ was a one time thing, like I've just told Edward.

He quickly walks to my side, crouching down so I can only see his shoulders and head, which is close to my right hand. He grasps my hand in both of his, leaning forward to press his lips to my knuckles. I have to choke back a sudden sob when he scrunches his eyes closed, as if he's in pain.

"I hope so. I can't lose you, Bella." he whispers against my hand, his hot breath fanning over my skin.

"You're not going t-to lose m-me, Edward." I say, closing my eyes as he turns his face to me, so I can't see the emotions in his eyes. There's only so much I can handle.

"Can..." he starts to ask a question as he slowly pulls his face away from my hand, his warm breath vanishing from my skin. His grip doesn't falter, but his words do. He stops his sentence from passing his lips before it's even begun. After taking a deep breath, which I hear him release slowly afterwards, he tries once more. "Can M.E... can it k-kill?" His voice breaks on the last word as he stutters.

My eyes snap open. I open my mouth to speak through my shock, but he doesn't let me get a word out. "I mean... I know I've researched M.E., but I've always avoided _that_ part of it. I never wanted to know. I guess I was always too scared of what I might find. But... but since the other day, it's got me thinking. Can it be... _fatal_ His breathing is harsh as he finishes his rambling.

I gulp back the lump in my throat, skipping my eyes away from his curios ones briefly. After a few moments, I look back to him, and realise a little too late that my slight aversion of eye contact has given him the wrong impression. His face is crestfallen; eyes glazed with tears and mouth turned down.

"It's n-not the M.E. that is fatal... well, it is b-but it isn't." I try to put it all into words, but I just begin confusing myself in the process. I'm tired and my brain fog is strong. That, in addition to my worry of Edward's current emotional state, and I'm at a complete loss of how to explain it all.

Edward's face scrunches up in confusion. I chuckle quietly, humorlessly, shaking my head as I attempt to clear the fog from my mind. And then I try again, from the beginning.

"I've only ever l-looked it up once. M-my curiosity got the b-better of me, even though m-my dad told me n-not to burden m-myself with what I m-may find." I say, before taking a deep, calming breath. Edward squeezes my hand, showing his support. Other then that, he gives no reaction to my words, letting me get it all out. He remains crouched beside my bed, looking up at me with a worrisome expression on his handsome face.

"Y-you see, M.E. isn't well researched. D-doctors don't know the cause of it, they only h-have theories. Despite this, they often say w-with authority that you c-cannot die from this d-disease. But how can they b-be so sure, when they know so l-little?" My words seem to confuse Edward further. I understand that me beginning with such a cryptic statement might be confusing, but it's the best way I know to start such a conversation. A conversation that I didn't plan on having today, if at all. Especially with Edward.

I carry on speaking, deciding to ignore his baffled expression so I can continue my explanation uninterrupted.

"What I'm t-trying to say, is that b-because the cause for M.E. isn't known, no one c-can say for sure that M.E. is the c-cause of a death. However, it is s-suggested that it c-can increase the risk of d-death." I explain. It's all I can say on the subject.

It's true. It's not proven that M.E. is the cause of death for someone who passes, while ill with it. However, someone with M.E. has more of a chance at dying of another cause. An organ failure, or another disease brought on by the M.E. It's all very confusing, and I don't understand it fully myself.

Realisation slowly creeps onto Edward's face. The worry doesn't lessen, nor does it increase. "Oh." is all he says. We're both silent for a moment; I'm thinking about how much this conversation has veered off course, and Edward is letting the new information sink in.

"There is s-something else I wanted t-to talk to you about." I admit quietly. The silence was becoming unbearable, and I don't have anything further to add to our current subject. I don't really want to either.

Changing the subject seemed like the best course of action a few seconds ago, but now that Edward is gazing at me, all curious and clueless, I want to suddenly pack pedal and forget I was ever going to mention anything.

"What is it?" he asks after a minute or two of silence.

"Um... w-well... I'm..." I clear my throat. _Gosh! Why am I finding this harder then speaking about my health? Shouldn't it be the other way around?_ I clear my throat again, Edward's expectant look making me feel even more nervous. "I won't b-be able to go t-t-to prom. I'm sorry." I finally say hurriedly. There. Done. Quick and easy, like ripping off a band-aid.

Edward is quick to stand and sit himself on the edge of my bed, grasping right hand tightly between both of his. "It's okay, you don't have to apologise. I figured we wouldn't be going after how you've been this past week." he says. I stare at him for a while after, trying to find any sign of disappointment in his voice or in his posture. But I can't find any. I'm slightly shocked at first, then relieved, and then I think over his words and I'm soon shocked once more.

"Wait, what? W-we?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah. You didn't think I'd go without you, did you?" he asks, looking a little offended.

"Um, y-yeah. I kinda d-did." I say, like it's been obvious the whole time.

"Well, you were wrong because I'm not going if you're not." he says, before smiling sweetly at me. I narrow my eyes at him, which only causes him to smile wider.

"Yes y-you are." I counter. He goes to argue back, but I don't allow him to make a sound. "Edward, you have t-to go. It's _prom_! Y-you can't miss it b-because of me."

"Bella, it's fine. Honestly. I don't mind. And besides, there's always Senior Prom in a years time." he tells me, dismissing my protests.

"B-but that's _Senior_ p-prom, not Junior." I argue.

"Prom is prom. They're all the same at the end of the day. I'd much rather spend the time here, with you." he says, staring into my eyes imploringly.

"Yeah, but-" I don't get the chance to finish my sentence. Edward cuts me off with a kiss, suddenly leaning forward to press his lips to mine. He pulls back slightly, the tip of his nose brushing mine.

"Please let me come here instead. The only reason I wanted to go to prom was if I was going with _you_. If you make me go, I'll get bored and leave early anyway." he whispers.

I blush at his close proximity, a small smile pulling at the corner of my lips. "Okay." I whisper back, before craning my neck to kiss him again.

When Edward leaves a couple of hours later, I'm ready to sleep some more. But first I have to do something. I'm not giving up. Ignoring the tension and pull of the muscles in my arm, I lift my phone to my ear, listening to the dial tone as I wait for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hey! What's up?" she answers, already putting a smile on my face with her cheerful greeting.

"H-hey Ali. I need some help with s-something, but you can't t-tell Edward about it." I say, feeling my heart picking up speed.

"Whatever it is, count me in." she says, her grin noticeable in her voice. I can imagine her right now, bouncing up and down on the spot, eyes alight with mischief.

I smile like the Cheshire cat. _Thank God Alice is on my side!_

 **A/N: If there are too many mistakes, though I didn't see any when I checked, then please let me know. No images will be going on my blog for this chapter.**

 **Thank you for all being so patient with me, and for understanding. Means a lot. I will try and be quicker with the next update. This story is nearly over :'( unfortunately! Only a few more chapters left to go.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review and I'll see you next time - hopefully sooner rather then later!**

 **\- KS.reader**


	27. Chapter 26: Prom! - Part One

**A/N: Hi all! It has been a long time since my last post, hasn't it? I can't believe how long it's been. I never intended to leave it this long, but I didn't just give up or forget about this story, and I'm back!! I am sorry I've been inactive for the past couple months. I had a bit of writers block, as I've heard it being called before. I knew what I wanted to write, but it wasn't coming to me. Anyway, I finally completed it. I actually finished this chapter a couple weeks ago, _but_ , I held off posting because I wanted to give you two chapters in one day. The reason for this is, the next two chapters I post today were meant to be one whole chapter, but it got so long that I decided to half it. I stopped where this one ends, and carried on in a new chapter. So, that's another reason I've left you all for so long. Anyway, I love these two chapters. The one after this especially! I can't wait to read what you all think of them in the reviews!!! So, without further ado, I give you chapter 26!**!

 ** _Btw, there is a little reminder in italics as the beginning of this chapter of how the last one ended, seeing as it's been so long_.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 26: Prom! - Part One:

 _When Edward leaves a couple of hours later, I'm ready to sleep some more. But first I have to do something. Ignoring the tension and pull of the muscles in my arm, I lift my phone to my ear, listening to the dial tone as I wait for the person on the other end to answer._

 _"Hey! What's up?" she answers, already putting a smile on my face with her cheerful greeting._

 _"H-hey Ali. I need some help with s-something, but you can't t-tell Edward anything." I say, feeling my heart picking up speed._

 _"Whatever it is, count me in." she says, her grin noticeable in her voice. I can imagine her right now, bouncing up and down on the spot, eyes alight with mischief._

 _I smile like the Cheshire cat._ Thank God Alice is on my side!

 **{o0o}**

When I wake up the next morning, I feel strangely self-conscious, like someone is watching me. As I slowly come to, I feel suspicious of my surroundings. I open my eyes gradually, staring up at my ceiling for a few moments. At first I can't move my head to look around, my muscles and joints stiff from being led still for so long. Eventually, I gain some mobility and glance around my room.

I silently gasp in shock when I see her, not _actually_ expecting someone to be in here. She's curled up on the chair beside my bed, a tartan blanket thrown over her legs that are curled up underneath her. Her pink, fluffy pen moves rapidly as she writes in the notebook on her lap. Her tongue peaks out past the corner of her lips, just like her brother's does when he's concentrating on something. She glances back and forth between the notebook and a large rose pink binder that is sat on the edge of my nightstand.

She doesn't notice I am awake, her concentration on whatever it is she is doing. "Alice?" I ask, my voice rough due to sleep. She startles, jolting in the chair. Her eyes flash to mine as her hand rushes to her chest, the fluffy ball on the end of the pen tickling her chin when she places her hand against her heart.

"Holy... Bella! I didn't know you were awake." she exclaims, her breathing heavy. My lips pull into a small smile, and then I relax my face.

"Sorry, Ali." I mumble. She waves her hand, dismissing my apology. "What time is it?" I ask, trying to see my alarm clock, which has been pushed out of my eye sight to make room for Alice's binder. I give up, looking at Alice for an answer. She mustn't have heard me. Her focus is back on the notebook, her tongue poking back out again as she continues writing.

I clear my throat. She looks up at me again and raises an eyebrow, silently questioning me. "The time?" I ask again.

"Oh. Oh yes. Sorry." she says, giggling. "It's nine am." she informs me, and then she goes back to writing. _Why is she here at this time?_ I nod, thinking about whether I should say something else or not. She's obviously busy. I try and say nothing. And then I yawn - a loud, face forming yawn. Alice slowly raises her eyes to mine, before giggling. I can't help but giggle along with her. Her laughter slowly dies down as she returns her attention back to her lap.

Silence lingers around now. The only noises that fill the room are the turning of pages and the scratching of Alice's pen against paper. I bite my lip as I turn my attention back to the ceiling. A few minutes pass and it's as if I've disappeared in Alice's world. She doesn't seem to notice me anymore. I sigh quietly, lifting my left arm slowly so it's above my face. I spend the following minutes reading the messages on my cast, a smile coming to my lips.

 _ **Get well soon, Belly Bean.**_ Leah's message is the first I read. Her juvenile handwriting is weirdly endearing, and the way she has filled in the circles of the letters 'e', 'o', 'B', and 'a' has my grin widening.

Seth hasn't written anything besides a wonky ' **B** ', symbolising my name. He's drawn lightning bolts around it. I giggle softly as I remember his happiness at his piece of artwork, before I move my eyes to Alice fleetingly, to see if I interrupted her. I didn't. Leah and Seth have drawn other things on the cast, spread out; a butterfly by Leah, a turtle by Seth, and our family with a dog drawn by both of them. They are both adamant our family needs a dog.

Only one other person has marked my cast. Edward has written _**Love you x**_ in a heart on the side of my wrist, just above my thumb. He did it when we were being lazy sat around one day.

I'm still gazing at my cast when Alice sighs loudly. I look over to her, resting my arm back down. "Everything okay?" I ask, making a mental note that my talking is better this morning. She nods, continuing to write. "Alright, Alice, I've tried to leave you to it, but my curiosity is killing me here. What are you doing?" I ask, releasing my words in a rush.

Alice stops what she's doing and looks me in the eye. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she says, fanning her hands over the open page of her notebook with an expression that says "isn't it obvious?" on her face. I raise my eyebrows, completely clueless. She sits back in her seat, her brows knitting together. "Oh. I thought you knew." she admits quietly. Now my brows are furrowing.

 _Huh?_

"It's for tomorrow." she says as if that's enough of an explanation. What's tomorrow? Am I just being plain stupid right now? Am I missing something here? I shake my head slowly, cluelessly. "Prom..." she says slowly, staring at me as she waits for any sign of recognition. _Prom?_ "You're phone call..." she says in the same tone.

Oh yes. PROM! Of course!

"Oh! Sorry, Ali. My brain is still waking up a bit, I think." I say. Her tinkling laughter follows my words.

Last night, after Edward left, I called Alice in hopes of her helping me with something. Following mine and Edward's chat yesterday about me not being able to go to prom, and then him wanting to come here instead, a plan started formulating in my head. Well, it was actually more of an idea. That's why I needed Alice's help, to turn my idea _into_ a plan. And then I'll need her help to execute the plan.

My idea... to have something resembling a prom here, for me and Edward. I'm not expecting Alice and I will be able to make it much, seeing as we only have until tomorrow evening, but I'm hoping to create something memorable. The idea was for us to dress up my room a bit. Put some string lights up, maybe some streamers. Play some music on a stereo and just chill out here. There's no reason we can't make it special. There's no reason we have to miss out completely.

"So, how come you're here right now?" I ask her after a few more minutes. She looks up at me again, taking a few moments as she seems to form an answer.

"Well, we have to plan this thing. It has to be memorable. It can't just be thrown together. There's lots of things to consider... food, table settings, a _theme_ , music, dresse-"

"Woah! Alice! What are you talking about? I can't have all of that. It won't fit in here." I interrupt her, utterly baffled. She giggles.

"In here? Don't be silly, Bella." she rolls her eyes.

"Alice..." I say slowly. Cautiously. "What are you planning?"

She reaches forward to place her hand on my arm. "Don't you worry about a thing, Bella. I'm on it. This is going to be the _best_ home made prom _EVER!"_ she exclaims happily. I lay frozen, my mouth hanging open. I... _the best_... What?

"Alice..." I say, mirroring the same tone I used before. "I was hoping for something _small_ for me and Edward. In my room? Music and lights? That's it. Nothing else."

"Seriously, Bella. You can't expect us all to fit in here." she sighs, gesturing around my room to emphasise her point. I keep my eyes locked on hers.

"Excuse me... Um... us _all_? What are you talking about?" I ask, repeating her words. My mind is reeling, trying to find my own answers to my questions. I come up with nothing.

"Yeah." Alice answers nonchalantly. "You, me, Edward and Jasper." she says. My mouth is open wide, gaping like a fish.

"Um..." I squeak. My voice is high pitched with shock. "C-can you help me sit up a bit please?" I ask hastily, my stutter returning due to my nerves. Alice nods, moving round my bed to reach my bed control. She sits me up. After receiving my approval, she places the controller back down and moves towards my door.

"I'll go tell your dad you're awake. He asked me to let him know but I forgot, busy planning and all." she says with a giggle.

"Wait!" I shout, startling her. She whips round to face me, her hand going back to her chest as it did earlier. I smile sheepishly. Well, it's more of a grimace, my mind preoccupied with the abundance of thoughts running through it. "Just... just come sit down a second. I'm alright for a few more minutes." I tell her. She shrugs and walks back to the chair she had vacated, sitting down and getting herself comfy under the blanket.

"Okay... let me get this right... you and Jasper are joining me and Edward tomorrow?" I ask. Alice nods, grinning. "Instead of going to the prom at school?" I question. She nods again, her grin widening.

"Yes. Isn't that exciting?!" she says cheerily, her grin stretching across her lips. But then it drops into a frown. "Unless you'd rather it just be you and Edward?" Her question is mumbled, her face forlorn and mood suddenly sullen. Like the thought is only just going through her mind.

"No. No, um..." I try quickly to reassure her, but I don't know what to say. "It's just that, um, I don't want you and Jasper to give up going to _actual_ prom for _me_." I tell her. She rolls her eyes, while shaking her head with a rueful smile on her face.

"We aren't giving anything up. I loved the idea the moment you told me about it last night. I told Jasper what you have planned after I got off the phone with you and he thought it was a great idea, too. We agreed together that we want to join you guys, if you don't mind. And besides, we can always go to next year's school prom." she explains. I can't help but think about how much she sounds like her brother as she says the last point. Edward said something similar to me yesterday.

"Are you both sure?" I inquire. I have to be positive that both of them want to join. I feel so guilty pulling them away from the real prom. It doesn't seem fair on them. Edward's already missing it. Now them, too?

"Yes. We are positive!" she tells me.

"Okay." I sigh in relief. "It _would_ be pretty cool to have you here with us." I say, a blush coupled with a small grin coming onto my face. I have to admit, the idea of not only Edward doing something special with me in place of an experience I can't have, but also two of my friends? It's incredible. I feel so loved and blessed to have friends like these.

Alice starts speaking again before I can say anything else. "It's going to be so much fun. I have a lot of work ahead of me today and tomorrow but I'm almost certain I can pull this off."

"Cool. So, what is there to get ready?" I ask curiously. Alice looks down at her notebook as she flips through the pages. She stops at a page that has a list jotted down. I can see the book now that I'm sat up a bit.

"Okay, so basically I have to sort out food, decorations, I need to choose a theme but I already have one in mind, a cake, seats, and music. As well as some other bits and bobs." she rattles off the list, counting each one on a finger as she goes.

"Uuuh, Alice?" I ask, my voice full of caution. She glances up at me.

"Hmm?" she hums in question. I blush, thinking over my next words. I don't want to sound rude.

"As much as I loved your birthday party, I don't want tomorrow night to be like that. I mean, it was amazing and incredible and so... amazing?... but I just want something small and... subtle." I tell her, fumbling over my words.

Alice rolls her eyes. I feel like she's done that enough times already this morning. Her smile makes me sigh in relief. Thank goodness, I didn't insult her at all.

"Oh Bella. You forget that I'm your best friend. I know you wouldn't want that. It's going to be small and subtle and everything you could dream of. Don't you fret. Let me handle this."

I nod and watch as she goes back to her lists. "Alice?" I ask. She looks up at me again. She's too nice to say anything, but I can tell my incessant distractions are starting to get on her nerves a bit. She cocks an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "Is there anything I can help with?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Nope. Nothing for you to do. I have helpers already. I want you to rest. If you do anything strenuous today, then you won't be as best as you can be for tomorrow, will you?" She makes a good point. I nod my approval.

She's about to turn her attention back to her lap when I speak up again. "Hang on a second... aren't you meant to be in school today?" I ask, suddenly the most confused I've been all day.

She sighs. "I am, yes, but Mom and Dad said I could have today off. This is very important and needs my attention for all of today. I'm not missing much. The whole week has been pretty much a winding down sorta week. Teachers haven't been teaching much." she answers.

"Makes sense, it is the last week." I muse out loud. Alice nods. It's the last day of school today, with prom tomorrow night and graduation for the Seniors in a weeks time.

"Alice? One more thing and then I promise I'll leave you alone." I say to her. She sighs with an amused smile, gesturing for me to continue. "Can you go get my dad or Sue? I need a wee." I ask her as I blush.

She jumps up, giggling. "Oh yes. I forgot. Silly me." she says, skipping out of my room.

I smile as she exits, extremely happy with the turn of events. I'm even more excited for tomorrow now.

 **{o0o}**

"Here you go, Bells." Charlie says as he places the plate on my bed tray.

"Thanks, Dad." I say, before eagerly tucking into my dinner. He sighs as he sits in the chair beside my bed. He leans back and runs his hand over his face, breathing out another exhausted sigh. I quickly chew my food and swallow. "You're staying?" I ask him.

He nods, gazing at me impassively. "Yeah. You don't mind, right?" he asks. I begin shaking my head.

"No. Of course not. When do I ever mind?" I ask. He gives me a small smile. I assess him as I continue to eat. He looks tired. His eyelids are heavy, hooded over his eyes.

"So... What's up?" I ask curiously after a few more mouthfuls of dinner. He sits up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aah, nothing." he says with another sigh. I raise an eyebrow, disbelieving. "Fine... I had to get away from the _women_ for a bit." he says, emphasising _women_ with a slightly sour tone.

 _Women...?_ What? Oh!

"Alice is still here?" I ask, shocked. My dad nods his head slowly. It's 5:30pm. I thought she'd have gone ages ago. Doesn't she have to go home at some point? She's been here all day. After I woke this morning and we spoke, after she went to get my dad who gave me some breakfast and helped me out of bed so I could go to the toilet, etc, I went back to sleep. I arose again around midday to find Alice sat at my desk, still writing. I stayed awake for a while after that, eating lunch and listening to some music. Alice was on the phone a few times, all of which she left the room so I couldn't hear what the conversations were about. I fell asleep again around half past two, to be woken a final time about half an hour ago. I thought she'd have gone home during my last sleep, but now I know that that's not the case.

"Yes. She, Sue and Esme are down there, sat at the dining table, sorting out everything." he tells me with a roll of his eyes.

"Esme is here, too?" I ask incredulously. My dad nods solemnly. I sit in silent shock for a few moments, before lowering my eyes to my plate. "Sorry for all the hassle, Daddy." I mumble quietly. Charlie lurches forward in his seat, quick to place his hand on my cast.

"No, Bells. Don't apologise. I am so glad this is being done for you. Please don't doubt that. Just ignore me. I'm being selfish." he rushes to say. I look at his face.

"No you're not. I am." I say, my voice almost a whisper. I feel like crying.

"Oh, Bells. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't intend to come up here and complain. I don't mind what they are doing. It makes me very happy that they are going to such lengths to make _you_ happy. I'm just... if I hear the word magical or glitter or flower one more time, I may turn into a woman."

I chuckle quietly, sniffling away my tears. He smiles at me, reaching forward to run his hand over my head. We slip into a comfortable silence; I carry on eating while my dad sits beside me with his eyes closed, the sadness from moments ago pushed aside.

"Have you heard anything about tomorrow?" I ask once I've finished eating. I try to sound casual, but the curiosity is clear in my voice. My dad opens one eye and gazes at me with a single brow arched.

"What you're really asking is, can I ruin the surprise." he states. I blush.

"Noooo." I say slowly. He cocks his head to one side. "Fine." I admit, rolling my eyes. "Is there _anything_ you can tell me?" I ask.

"Sorry Bells. I'm not ruining the surprise. Those women down there have gone through a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, I know." I mumble, lowering my head.

"I will tell you this..." he says. I lift my head, listening closely for any information he can reveal to me. "You aren't going to be disappointed. I have a feeling this is going to be more than you'd hoped for." he says.

I sit quietly, I large smile on my face as he stands and picks up my tray, leaving my room.

 **{o0o}**

I yawn as Sue wheels me out of my washroom. It's finally time to get ready for Prom. After Alice and the others spent so much time organising it yesterday, I'm eager to see how it's turned out.

Unfortunately I'm quite tired. The fatigue is a mixture of my slowly ebbing crash from the birthday party last week, and the shower I have just had. It always wears me out. A loud _crash_ comes from somewhere in the house.

"Jesus. What was that?" I ask Sue.

"I don't know. It's a bit hectic out there right now." she answers. That's it. That's all she says. Her replies to the few questions I've asked since I left my room just over an hour ago have all been this vague. She's not offering any information, much to my displeasure.

I didn't see any of this _hectic-ness_ as my dad carried me to my stair lift, or when I was wheeled from there to my Beauty room. In true Alice fashion, I was blindfolded. She really doesn't do anything halfway.

I woke around 8am this morning. I had some breakfast, spoke to my dad for a while and then I went back to sleep. I woke again around midday to have some lunch. Alice came to speak to me, informing me of today's schedule. As per her request, I attempted to sleep some more, which unsurprisingly, I did successfully. I slept for another hour and a bit, before Sue woke me up. It was time to begin getting ready.

I took my time showering, not wanting to tire myself out _too_ much. Sue was accommodating, allowing me to do things at my own pace.

"Will you be okay for a second while I go fetch Alice?" Sue asks after securing the brake on my wheelchair.

"Um, sure. Yeah." I ask, slightly confused. Why would she need to get Alice?

Sue leaves the room, slipping through the tiny gap of the door. I roll my eyes. _Seriously?_ Would it really be that bad if I saw _anything_ that's happening out there?

A few minutes later I hear the sound of Alice's voice, shouting orders at someone as she draws closer to the room. I laugh quietly, remembering her demanding nature all too well from last week.

The door opens partially as she and Sue slip back into the room, not revealing anything outside of the room. "Is that really necessary?" I ask, smirking.

"Yes! It's completely necessary!" she answers. She walks over to me, bending down to give me a hug. She then smiles a big toothy grin at me, before slowly walking round me and placing her hands over my eyes. "You can come in now!" she shouts.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" I protest, reaching up with my right hand to pull at her wrist. Her hands don't budge. I still when I hear movement near me. I can hear rustling and clinking and hushed voices, male and female. I must sit in complete darkness for at least five minutes. I don't know the exact amount of time.

Eventually, I hear the soft click of my door being closed. Alice removes her hands from my face and I have to blink several times to get used to the light again. Once I'm seeing perfectly again, I notice the drastic changes made to my Beauty room.

A long table has been set up along the wall beside my vanity table. Beauty products, both hair and makeup, have been laid out ontop of the table. A chair sits in front of it, pulled out and ready to be sat on. The most shocking thing however, is the three women stood in a neat line in front of the table. They are all wearing the same plum coloured tunic, black trousers and black shoes. They wear makeup on their faces and their hairs are all tied back.

Their presence is completely unexpected. I blush as I look down at myself, feeling slightly self-conscious to be sat in my robe, with only underwear on underneath.

I glance back up at the women, and smile at them weakly when I see them all staring at me, kind smiles on their faces. I slowly turn to look at Alice, once Sue engages the three strangers into a conversation, my eyebrows already pulled together before I even begin to voice my confusion.

"Alice, what-" But I don't get the chance to say anything more than that.

"Don't start." she demands, looking down at me with a single eyebrow raised. "It's necessary."

"Necessary?" I ask, disbelief clear in my voice.

"Yes. Completely, and totally, one-hundred percent necessary." she answers, a smile appearing on her face.

"But-" I begin to protest when I am, once again, cut off.

"Bella. I mean it. Don't start refusing. This is for _you._ All of this." she says, gesturing around the room with an extended hand.

"Okay. Thank you, Alice. But," I say slowly. Alice throws me a disapproving look as I continue. "you know I can't wear a lot of makeup. And _that,_ " I emphasise, pointing to the table of products. There's more there than two, or even ten, people could possibly need. "is a lot of makeup!"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Bella, do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know that. Which is why I've explained to them, without revealing too much, that you aren't to have _loads_ of makeup on, and they can't be too long with you because it will mean you won't be well enough for this evening."

I sit, speechless for a second. Well... I can't really argue with that, can I? After a pause of silence, I try anyway.

"I..." Someone clearing their throat behind me stops my intended protest. I can picture Sue stood behind me, raised eyebrows and tilted head, silently telling me not to bother. I hadn't noticed until now that she has stopped talking with the women, who are currently looking over the table of beauty products, and probably listening to mine and Alice's conversation simultaneously. I shut my mouth, sighing once, before I open my mouth to speak again. "Thank you, Alice." I say quietly. Almost reluctantly.

It's not that I'm ungrateful. In fact I'm extremely grateful for all that Alice has done to make this happen. It's just that, she's done _so much_. How am I ever meant to repay her?

It's as if Sue can sense my inner turmoil. I feel her hand come to rest on my right shoulder. She squeezes gently, like she's silently telling me to stop worrying. I look up to Alice, who is smiling happily at me.

"No need to thank me." she says.

"There is." I mumble quietly. Sue's hand squeezes just as lightly again, though this time it's a warning. I sigh again, and then smile back at Alice, silently thanking her. "But, who's paying for them?" I ask her suddenly, the thought only just coming to me.

She waves her hand in front of her, like she's pushing the words away. Dismissing them. "My mom. Well, actually it's _both_ of my parents, but it was Mom's idea. She wants us all to have the 'proper' experience. And that includes getting ready together. Seeing as you can't go to a salon, we've brought the salon to you!" she explains happily.

A part of my mind registers her entire explanation, but a majority of it gets stuck on one little word. "Us _all_?" I ask. The last time I checked, there are only two girls that need to get ready here. Alice and me. All the others will be in salons and spas, getting primped and prodded, ready for their own proms this evening.

Alice turns her whole body to face me, her eyes alight with mischief. "YES, us _all!_ Are you ready for your surprise?" she asks, practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

"A surprise?" I'm shocked. And confused. Before I have the chance to answer yes or no - though there is no way Alice or Sue would allow a 'no' to pass my lips - Alice has turned away from me, to face the door.

"You can come in now!" she shouts to the empty doorway. I wait anxiously for the mystery person to come in. When she appears through the barely opened door, smiling as she walks towards me, my mouth drops open in surprise.

"Rose?" I ask. "W-w-what are you doing here?" I look her up and down, assessing her new golden tan. It's a noticeable change to her appearance, seeing as everyone around here is near enough ghostly pale, but it suits her. Makes her more perfect. Enhances her beauty.

"I heard about your spontaneous prom and thought it sounded like a great idea, so I wanted to join in." she says, smiling kindly.

"But... but tonight's your _senior_ prom. I can't ask you to miss that for me." I tell her. She tuts, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't ask, and besides, I won't be missing out on anything. Last year's was shit." she says with a shrug.

"B-but..."

"No buts, Bella. I'm staying and that's final. I'm actually quite excited. And Emmett's looking forward to it, too. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you? You know how emotional he gets." she says. I narrow my eyes at her, causing a smirk to appear on her face. Alice giggles.

It's true. Emmett may be big and macho in size and appearance, but in truth he's just a big softy. He gets upset over the slightest of things.

I stay silent, not saying anything further. I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. The junior and senior proms are always held on the same night. Junior prom is held at school, while the Seniors have the chance to ride in limousines or whatever they choose for transport, to a hotel in Port Angeles. The dining hall of the hotel is the venue. And this is why I feel guilty. Rosalie will be missing out on this experience, because of me.

Alice wanders off, as does Sue. Some commotion can be heard from the back of the house, drawing both of them outside. Rosalie crouches down beside me once they are gone. She places her hand gently on my casted arm, which rests on the arm of my wheelchair. "Don't worry, Bella. Really. I _want_ to be here tonight. So does Emmett. We have both made our minds up. This is where we want to be. With you, and our friends."

I smile, gulping back the lump in my throat as I blink away my tears. I pick my right hand up to rest ontop of hers. She smiles back at me.

"Right. Who's first?" one of the women asks, running her hands down her plum tunic. The matching uniforms make even more sense now, though I had my suspicions when I first saw them stood beside the truck load of beauty products. They all work at the same salon.

Me and Rose both look at each other, before shouting at the same time, "ALICE!"

 **{o0o}**

A few hours later, with the time for our improvised prom to commence nearing closer and closer, our hair and makeup is done. I can't stop looking in the mirror. I have to tell myself not to cry and mess it all up. The same thought keeps running through my mind, like a stuck record - how I never, _ever_ , imagined I'd be going to prom, let alone getting ready for one with my girl friends.

After my diagnosis, all the dreams and hopes of this were crushed, swept aside and long forgotten. I didn't think I'd get this chance. I'd always planned on staying home, wallowing in self pity on this day. But here I am, all dolled up and about to be helped into my dress.

The realism of this just makes me feel even more appreciative of Alice and the Cullens for helping fund this and put it together, of my dad and Sue for allowing all of this to happen at our home, of Rosalie and Emmett for joining us and making it even more complete, and of the beauticians who came here on such short notice. Every one involved has made this possible for me.

I thank the three women for the hundredth time as they ready to leave. Yasmin, the girl who was assigned to me, bends to hug me again. She must have done so eight times in the last fifteen minutes or so. I say goodbye to them all and thank them _again._

Once they are gone, Sue turns me around, so I am no longer facing the mirror of my vanity table. Instead I'm facing my long wardrobe. "Okay. So I was thinking of wearing the dress I wore to mine and Edward's first date-"

"Oh no you don't." Alice interrupts my suggestion. I give her a questioning look. She gazes at me with disbelief. "Bella, that dress is lovely and all, but it's not prom worthy."

"It's not?" I ask. Alice and Sue exchange a glance, before they both turn to me and shake their heads, their noses turned up in distaste.

"What dress are we talking about?" Rosalie asks. Alice waves her hand in a dismissive manner, much like she did to me earlier.

"It doesn't matter. She's not wearing it." Alice says.

"Well, what will I wear then? It's not like I have another... _Oh._ You got me another dress, didn't you?" I ask, only just realising.

"Yup." She nods, walking over to the washroom door. She opens it and walks inside, reappearing moments later with three white garment bags. I sit in silent shock, not knowing how else to react other than to let my mouth hang open.

"What... How... When were they put in there?" I finally ask, once my voice returns. Alice smirks.

"While your eyes were covered and the makeup station was being set up." she answers happily, hooking each garment bag onto the doors of my wardrobe, so they're all in a line. She unzips the first one on the left, a small portion of the dress revealing when the unzipped material sags apart. I spy red material. She unzips the one furthest to the right next, allowing me to see a bit of the pink hidden in the bag. And finally, she slowly unzips the middle bag, pulling it open to reveal a gorgeous dark blue.

She bends to pull the entire dress that is in the middle out of its bag. My hands shake as I sit, anxiously waiting for the dress to be on full display to me. I know immediately, based off of our individual makeup looks, which dress is for each of us. Based off of Alice's pink glittery eyes and lips, hers is the pink dress. I can guess from Rosalie's bold red lips, coupled with a glittery gold and autumn red cut crease eye look, that she is going to wear the red dress. Mine is obviously the blue, if the minimal amount of dark blue glitter that coats my eyelids is any indication.

I gasp when it is completely out of the bag. It's even more beautiful then I could have imagined. It's a floor length, sleeveless dress. The top half is decorated in a beautiful dark silver floral design, that's incorporated into the dark blue that makes up ninety-percent of the dress. The skirt is A-line, flowing freely down to the floor in a waterfall of dark blue tulle.

All three of the ladies in the room, including Rosalie, help me into the dress. It's a tricky task, and one that takes quite a bit of time and effort. I'm aching and even more tired by the time I'm comfortably sat in my chair again. The few seconds I had to stand were torturous. But so worth it. This dress makes me feel like a million dollars. It's like it was made for me. It laces up at the back and has a scoop neckline. And most importantly, it's comfortable.

I sit with my eyes closed, in silence, trying to conserve energy as Alice and Rosalie take it in turns to get dressed in my washroom. I don't open my eyes again until Alice announces that they are both ready. When I open them, I see that both of my friends are stood in front of me, face splitting smiles on their faces as they stroke and admire the garments they have on. They both look magnificent.

Alice is wearing a strapless pink dress. It has a slim fit bust with a ribbon tied around her waist, knotted into a bow at the front. From the bow, the dress flows down into a high-low A-line skirt; short at the front reaching just above her knees, and then longer at the back. The dress is covered in a sheer white floral-patterned lace. She wears a matching jewellery set; rhinestone and ivory pearl necklace and earrings, beaded into the shapes of flowers. When she moves, the light bounces off the rhinestones beautifully. On her feet, she has a pair of white lace pointed-toe high heels. The strap is a link of white lace flowers around her ankle. Her hair has been left in its natural short style, with a dainty floral white pearl headband.

Rosalie's dress is perfect for her figure. It's a dark red, floor length tulle gown, with spaghetti straps and an open back. It is V-neck and has appliques incorporated into it. She wears a pair of metallic gold strap heels and only one piece of jewellery; a pair of drop earrings, starting with a dangling clear crystal embellished dainty crown-shaped charm, and then a red rose charm hanging from that on a slim hook. They're gorgeous. Her hair has mostly been left down in loose curls, with a partial updo of hair wound tightly around the back of her head.

My hair has been curled loosely, falling into waves down my back and slightly over my right shoulder, and then braided to my scalp along the left. I love it. I'm wearing a beautiful tennis bracelet with dark blue teardrops framed with silver diamantés and a pair of matching drop earrings. On my feet are a pair of dark blue lace flats.

We are all ready, and it's almost time for our prom to begin. I feel nervous and excited and happy. I can't wait to see what everyone's been preparing outside.

 **{o0o}**

Alice and Rosalie walk out of the room in front of me, with Sue pushing me along. Whilst me and my friends were getting ready, Sue slipped away to prepare herself for tonight. She has an emerald green, duchesse-satin wrap dress with silver strap heels, and her black hair has been straightened and left down, natural.

I realised pretty quickly, once Sue reentered the room while me and the girls were getting ready, that this prom won't just be me and my friends. It's going to have my family too, and I couldn't be happier.

I'm a bit confused as Sue wheels me out into the hallway. By the way people have been squeezing in out of the room through a small gap, instead of opening the door fully, I was expecting something to be different out here. I was expecting decorations or, I don't know, just _something_ different.

But nothing is out of place. When we reach the front door, Sue stops, putting my brake on. Alice and Rosalie are stood by the stairs and I'm about to ask what's going on, when everyone else starts filing into the room from the back of the house - possibly the kitchen or even my study.

One by one they enter. Esme first, in a gorgeous taupe maxi dress that knots in the center, with matching strappy heels. Her hair is pulled up into an elegant twist. Carlisle is behind her, dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a taupe tie.

Next Leah and Seth rush into the room. I almost cry when I see them, not expecting them to be a part of all of this, but so thrilled that they are. Seth looks adorable in his little navy tux, and Leah looks beautiful in a sparkly gold and purple dress with a little gold tiara on top of her head of dark curls.

My dad follows in behind them, wearing a smart black tux. I giggle and cover my mouth, trying to hide my blinding smile. I don't think I've ever seen him look so well dressed. He winks at me as he blushes, reaching up to play with the end of his moustache.

They all fawn over me, Alice and Rosalie. They all give us hugs and kisses on the cheeks, tell us we all look beautiful. It's not long before the three remaining people enter the room from the same direction as the others.

First is Jasper, in his black suit with light pink tie. It actually suits him quite well - pink, I mean. He only has eyes for Alice. Emmett is next, in a black suit but with a red tie. He looks very handsome, and just like Jasper, he can't take his eyes off his girlfriend.

Lastly, Edward steps into the room. My heart flutters a bit and I blush when he looks at me, his eyes glimmering. He has a black suit on, just like the other two, but with a dark blue tie instead. He walks over until he's stood in front of me, and after offering me a large smile, he bends and kisses me lightly on the lips. "You are beautiful." he whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek and pulling away, which only makes me blush harder. I smile even wider and I know for a fact my cheeks will be hurting tomorrow if the evening carries on this way.

After several minutes of talking amongst one another, all excited over what's happening, Alice calls for attention.

"Okay, everyone, shall we get this show on the road?!" she shouts. We all cheer and I feel my excitement building. I can't wait to see all their hardwork. There's a few more minutes of sorting everyone out. The parents want to go outside first, so they can get pictures. Alice tells Edward to cover my eyes, "But _don't_ ruin her makeup!" she also warns him. I sigh, realising I should probably get used to this.

I wait patiently, but when I hear the front door open, instead of their footsteps walking towards the back of the house, I'm very confused. I thought the prom was all set up in the back yard, so why are they opening the front door?

"Don't worry. You'll see soon enough." I feel Edward's breath as he whispers into my right ear. He must have felt my face contort with confusion. When I hear the door close again, Edward removes his hands from my eyes and I can see once more. Alice and Jasper are stood in front of me, his arm around her waist.

"Are you ready?" she asks eagerly, almost jumping up and down. I nod excitedly. Alice squeals causing us all to laugh as she turns and opens the front door. I gasp in shock. _Oh wow!_

 **A/N: The last half of Prom! (chapter 27) will be up shortly. I just need to post the pictures linked to this chapter on my blog. There will be all the outfits mentioned on there so please go have a look. I'll be back soon :)**

 **Please review, let me know what you think! Thanks!**

 **KS.reader**


	28. Chapter 27: Prom! - Part Two

**A/N: Okay, so the blog post is up. Pictures of the complete outfits all mentioned in _Prom! - Part One_ are available for you to go and have a look at. This is Part Two of the Prom, and my favourite part! I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 27: Prom! - Part Two:

 _"Are you ready?" she asks eagerly, almost jumping up and down. I nod excitedly. Alice squeals causing us all to laugh as she turns and opens the front door. I gasp in shock._ Oh wow!

The whole front yard has been transformed into a beautiful... _I don't actually know._ The theme is still a mystery to me, but I know Alice chose one to stick to.

From my place at the front door in my wheelchair, I can see a magnificent archway. It's made of a variety of forest foliage, different types of leaves and plants woven together, all structured by twigs and branches. It's big enough for about two people to walk through side by side. The archway is set up about two meters from the doorway. Beyond the archway I can see pretty lanterns encasing lit candles, layed out on the floor in parallel lines, highlighting a pathway.

Edward wheels me out slowly, the sound of cameras clicking mixing in with the "oohs" and "aahs" of Seth and Leah as they take in the change to our home. I look around me, noticing some more lanterns at either side of the front door. Several on the floor just to the side of the doorway, big and small, and then one hanging from a hook at either side too. We've always had those hooks, probably for flower baskets or _lights_ , but we've never used them... until now.

Artificial vines have been added to the wall around the door, crawling up from the ground and arching over the door frame. Tiny pink and purple flowers have been incorporated into the vines beautifully. Edward wheels me further forward until I am under the archway.

I can't stop looking around in awe at everything. I look up at the underside of the archway, amazed. It's just so beautiful. All of this is. I think I might cry with happiness. I look ahead of me, out at the rest of the garden. The lanterns lead a path a bit of a stretch in front of me, before it arches out to the right, turning until it continues down the side of the house and out of sight. _Aah!_ That must lead to the back yard, where I _thought_ we were heading straight away. I like this outcome more though. _Much more_.

My dad, Sue, Esme, Carlisle and even Mr. And Mrs. Hale (Rosalie and Jasper's parents) are stood in front of us all, scattered about. They stand in their pairs, digital cameras and phones in their hands as they snap photos of us all. We spend several minutes on the front yard, with me kept under the archway and Edward standing behind me, as they take dozens of photographs, asking us all to "look this way" and "smile".

I can feel myself getting restless eventually. All I want is to see the rest of what is bound to be a marvellous sight. _Finally_ we begin moving. Edward follows the path of lanterns as he wheels me along. It only takes a minute, because our front yard isn't very big at all. As we approach the side of the house (the side where my Beauty room is, not where the garage is), I shout for Edward to stop.

To the left of the lantern lit pathway is a sign. It's a log stood on one end, reaching about three and a half feet in height. There are a few large leaves extending from the log and fairy lights wrapped around it from base to top. A wooden framed arrow shaped sign with a black front is attatched to the front of it, close to the top end. On the black front, which is quite obviously a black board, it says _**Enchanted Forest**_ in white chalk. The arrow part of the sign points in the direction of the back yard.

I glance at Alice, who is stood to the right of me, her hands clasped tightly under her chin as she waits for me to react. "Enchanted Forest?" I ask, excitement in my voice. She nods eagerly, her smile growing impossibly large.

"That's the theme. Do you like it?" she asks, a sense of vulnerability in her words. It's now my turn to nod eagerly.

"I _love_ it!" I say happily. Edward reaches out to squeeze my shoulder gently before carrying on with pushing me along the path. We pass another sign. This log is smaller, but still decorated the same, with the lights and arrow shaped sign. This one says _**Dining and Dancing**_ as it points to the rear end of the house. It doesn't even bother me that the last part of that phrase doesn't apply to me. The fact that I won't be dancing doesn't ruin my mood in the slightest. The only thought it brings to mind is, _Yes, there will be dancing here tonight_ , because my friends and family are all here to do that. They are all here with me, to celebrate this special occasion, this important experience, with me.

There is one more sign at the end of the path, just before we have to turn into the back yard. It simply says _**Welcome**_ , and I squeal as I read it, causing everyone around me to laugh. _We're here. It's time._ I just might squeal again.

When Edward turns me into the garden, my mouth drops open. I am once again stunned by the transformation. Alice, and everyone else involved, have done an excellent job. I can't comprehend how Alice organised all of this in such a short amount of time. She must have some _really_ good connections.

This back garden is a small one, _especially_ compared to the Cullens'. It's usually quite bare, with a small area of paving slabs by the back door that then run in a slim line along the back of the house. Thanks to Forks' usual forestry border, trees line the back of our garden, which I think is the main reason Alice chose this specific theme. It fits perfectly with the 'venue' of our prom. There has always been a round table on the grass, with four decking chairs surrounding it and an umbrella on its pole slid into the hole in the center of the table. That's where Edward was sat when he kissed me right before telling me that he loved me for the first time.

The garden isn't bare anymore, however. That table has been moved further to the right of the garden, to make way for a miniature version of the dance floor Alice used at hers and Edward's birthday party. It's black and white, and probably about five-by-five meters squared in size. It fits perfectly into the center of our back yard.

The usual round table is off to the side of it. The umbrella has been removed and five chairs surround it instead of four now. There is one gap, obviously meant for me in my wheelchair. The table has been covered in a white tablecloth, and there are lights visible through the material underneath the table. The table settings aren't very visible from where I am, so I continue looking around.

On the small area of paving slabs by the door are two rectangular tables. There is one on either side of the door. They are both covered in a white tablecloth, with the same lights underneath as the round table. A garland made up of leaves, pine cones and flowers runs along the edge of both tables. One table has a stereo system with two speakers on top. And the other has a two tier cake in the center, with small woven baskets layed out on either side of it filled with things I can't quite see from where I am.

And finally, close to where I am, at the other side of the dance floor, is a comfy looking seating area. There are three cushioned benches that look big enough for three people to sit on set out close to one another. One has a footrest in front of it. There are small tree stumps in between each bench, making some sort of side table for the occupants of the seats. There is a mason jar filled with fairy lights and flowers in the center of each stump, and then moss surrounding the base of the jars. Several large bean bags are set out around the benches, providing more choices of seats.

Finally, smaller lanterns to the ones used for the path hang from branches of the trees at the bottom of the yard. There aren't many - not as many as Alice had at their party, thankfully - but there are enough to add to the magical feel of it all. Large lanterns, like the ones creating the path, sit at random places amongst the grass, just here and there to add some light.

I can't stop smiling. It looks wonderful and is _definitely_ more then I expected. One hundred - _NO!_ \- one _THOUSAND_ percent more then I _ever_ expected! But it's perfect!!

"Bella, why are you crying? Do you not like it?" I look up to Alice who is now stood in front of me, frowning. I reach up and I'm surprised to feel wet tears on my cheeks.

"No, no. It's amazing. I'm crying because I love it all so much. Happy tears, Alice." I tell her. She lunges forward to hug me, and I embrace her right back, wrapping my non-casted arm around her. "Thank you!" I whisper emotionally into her ear. She pulls back and smiles at me, dabbing at my eyes with a tissue she miraculously produces from somewhere.

"You're more than welcome, Bella. I'm happy I got to do this for you. Now, let's get this party started!" she says, standing up straight.

 _Yes! Let's get this party started!_

 **{o0o}**

First is dinner. While Seth and Leah jump up and down on the temporary dance floor - apparently everyone apart from me and my friends have eaten already - we all sit around the table eating a wonderful meal Sue and Esme have worked on. For starters, we have a tossed salad with dressing and bread rolls on the side; and for mains there's a boneless chicken breast in a homemade batter, deep fried to a golden brown, accompanied with potatoes and asparagus.

The desserts are available throughout the evening, displayed around the cake on the table by the door. There are small woven baskets filled with different treats: chocolate cheesecake truffles, mini cupcakes and small strawberry tarts, macaroons and one shot glass for each person, filled with chocolate moose and topped with sprinkles.

After dinner, Edward wheels me over to the other side of the garden, where the comfier seating area is. After the table is cleared, the adults take our abandoned seats, an extra chair pulled into my vacant space so all six of them can sit around. They all have a drink in front of them - a bottle of beer or a glass of wine - as they sit and talk amongst themselves, leaving us to get on with it.

Leah and Seth are still dancing and my friends join me and Edward for a while as our stomachs settle after such a large dinner. No one has touched the desserts yet. Edward carefully lifts me onto the cushioned bench with the footrest, and then he takes his seat beside me, keeping as close as possible without leaning on me or hurting me in anyway. I turn to smile at him, silently thanking him. He smirks back, leaning his head forward slightly to gently press his lips to mine.

Emmett, who's sat to the left of Edward on a separate bench, stretches his leg out to kick Edward in the shin. "Bro, get a room." he chuckles, making me blush. Edward pulls away and flips Emmett his middle finger, while side glancing across the garden at the table occupied by adults.

Alice and Rose are giggling, while Jasper smirks, and soon we are all laughing. We are all happy.

After half an hour of us all just sat around, talking and laughing, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper get up to finally dance. I don't bother pulling a face or complaining to Edward about him not being able to dance because of me, because I know he'll just tell me to stop being silly and that he doesn't mind at all.

So, keeping my guilt to myself, I lean my head softly on Edward's shoulder while his hand rests on my leg and watch the others. I feel his head come to rest on top of mine and smile.

I must doze off, but it's not for long because not much has changed other than the song that's playing when I open my eyes. _Firework_ by Katy Perry now sounds from the stereo speakers as my friends and little siblings dance away. Leah and Alice are shouting the lyrics, rather then singing them, at the top of their lungs and I see Sue and Esme watching them and laughing. I sure hope my dad warned the neighbours about our plans for tonight, otherwise we'll most definitely have some noise complaints shortly.

My dad and Carlisle both have their cameras out as they speak to the Hale's, taking photos every now and then of the dancers.

I shift slightly in my seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable after having my head tilted to Edward's shoulder for so long. I straighten out my neck and stretch, rotating it several times before laying it backwards. Edward slides his arm behind my head, providing me with a headrest in the process.

"Are you okay?" he asks me quietly, concerned. I nod, smiling softly as I turn my eyes to his without tilting my head too far to the left. He smiles warmly, leaning towards me to press a delicate kiss to the tip of my nose. My cheeks tint red.

We are pulled out of our moment by Emmett's enthusiastic holler as the song changes again. _Work_ by Rihanna comes on. "OH YEAH BABY! THIS IS MY SONG!!" Emmett pushes everyone on the floor out of the way, taking place in the center just before the chorus kicks in. And when it does... he starts twirking!

Jasper, along with me, Edward, Leah and four out of six of the adults burst out laughing. Alice has her head in her hands, while Rosalie stands watching, a smile on her face even though her eyebrows are raised so high they are practically in her hairline. My dad looks slightly disgusted and Esme is pale, probably not expecting to witness her eldest son shaking his ass around like a pro. Seth has stopped jumping around and dancing completely, and he stands as still as a brick wall, his mouth gaping open and eyes wide. He's in shock I think. He doesn't take his eyes off of Emmett the entire time he twirks to the chorus.

When the second chorus comes around Seth takes tentative steps forward until he's stood close to a still twirking Emmett. The next thing to happen has every single one of us, even my dad and Esme, in hysterics. Seth puts his hands on his knees, just like Emmett, and then he starts twirking, copying the big oaf I call a friend. My sides and cheeks are hurting by the end of the song and Seth is blushing a brighter red then I ever have as he looks around at everyone, seeing he's the center of attention. He quickly makes a dash for Sue's side, burying his face into her dress as he suddenly goes shy.

It takes a while for the laughter to die down completely, and when a slower tempo song begins, Emmett declares he's worked up an appetite and wants some cake. Esme rushes inside to grab a knife and some plates, before coming out to cut it. I saw the cake earlier, before Edward and I came over here. Alice has kept it in theme. It's a simple white, two-tier cake - nothing too fancy. The Enchanted Forest theme is included in the green vines and little purple flowers frosted onto the edges. _'Our Prom 2018'_ is frosted onto the top in glittery gold icing.

My dad comes over with a piece for Edward and I. We thank him, but he doesn't hang around for much longer than that, leaving us both to our own company. I smile gratefully at him. He winks as he turns and walks off. Edward removes his arm from behind my head to eat. But instead of using it to hold his plate or fork, he copies my technique, resting his plate on his lap and only using one hand. Because of my casted left arm I _have_ to do this, but Edward does it because he decides to rest his right hand on my left, leaving only his left to use.

The cake is delicious and some of the guests have more than one piece. Half an hour after the first piece was distributed, it's almost finished. Emmett has been the first to dig into the side treats, and I can only imagine what all this sugar is going to do to him... and his dancing.

 **{o0o}**

 _ **She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got**_

 _ **It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**_

 _ **We've got each other and that's a lot for love**_

 _ **We'll give it a shot**_

 _ **Woah, we're half way there**_

 _ **Woah, livin' on a prayer**_

 _ **Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**_

 _ **Woah, livin' on a prayer**_

Almost everyone is on their feet, dancing and singing the lyrics of _Livin' on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi in unison. Edward sits beside me, peacefully watching the others, like I am. His foot taps to the music, his knee bouncing with each lift of his foot. I can feel his fingers lightly tapping against my bare shoulder as he drums them to the beat of the music. His head starts moving, nodding along as he hums the melody.

I turn to watch him, smiling at his care free attitude. He must notice me looking his way, because he moves his eyes to me, smiling back at me. "Like this song?" I ask, amusement in my voice. He nods, to my question or the music, I'm unsure.

"Who doesn't like this song?" he asks rhetorically. I nod in agreement, chuckling as he begins mouthing the words, his face growing closer to mine for a second as he presses a quick kiss to my lips before he pulls away to mime the chorus as it returns.

 ** _Woah_ , _we're half way there_**

 _ **Woah, livin' on a prayer**_

 _ **Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**_

 _ **Woah, livin' on a prayer**_

He throws his head back and belts the words out with everyone else, while I laugh along and watch them all, enjoying the moment.

When the song ends, all of them groan unhappily, but the next song begins with little pause in between, and their spirits pick back up in an instant. Well, this is the case for _almost_ everyone. Leah stops dancing once the song changes, and wanders over to one of the bean bags on the floor, dropping down onto it with a heavy fall.

I watch her for a few moments, trying to work out what's wrong. I look to the others dancing, to see if anyone has noticed her missing from the fun. Dad and Sue each hold one of Seth's hands as they help him jump really high, while everyone else is dancing in small groups or their couples.

Leah watches them all with a small smile as she plays with the hem of her dress. She may just be having a little rest.

I look to my left to see Edward still bopping his head along to the tunes. And then an idea comes to me. "Edward," I say, gaining his attention, "you can go and dance if you w-"

I'm stopped by his finger pressing against my lips, silencing me. "Don't. I promise, I'm fine here. With you." he says softly, solidifying his point by slightly tightening his arm that's behind my head and around my shoulders, before relaxing it again. I smile at him but have no intentions of giving up just yet.

"What if I could get you a dance partner?" I ask him. He looks at me with a face that tells me to not talk nonsense.

"Bella, seriously I'm..." He trails off when I glance at Leah sat all alone. I watch his face as my idea finally comes to him too. " _Oooh!"_ he says slowly. I nod, smirking knowingly at him. "You're sure?" he asks, reluctant to leave me. I nod excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

He sighs but remains smiling as he kisses me once, twice, three times before standing. Of course he turns and makes sure I'm comfy, that my cup is within my reach and I have everything I need, before he makes his way to Leah. He crouches down in front of her and speaks to her. I can't hear what he says, but in no time she's smiling a huge, blinding grin as she grasps his hand and stands from the bean bag.

They walk together to the dance floor and she stands on the tops of his shoes carefully before he starts to move them around the floor, dancing. Her smile is definitely worth being left alone for a while.

I doze off again, watching them all have fun together.

 **{o0o}**

I wake up a while later. That nap was definitely needed, but as always since getting this illness, the sleep hasn't made me feel any better. It doesn't matter tonight though. It's not like I'm needed to do anything _too_ energy consuming. I'm enjoying myself, just sat here, mingling with the others and watching them all enjoy our prom.

I'm sat on my own on the bench, but Alice and Jasper are sat on the one to the left, close together as they talk quietly. Seth occupies the one to my right. He's led down and fast asleep. And Leah looks like she's not far off of falling asleep too, folded onto one of the bean bags again. It has been a long and exciting day for both of them.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Sue asks as she walks towards me, carefully sitting down beside me. I grin at her.

"I'm doing great. Tonight has been perfect." I say.

She pats my hand where the cast ends. "Good. I'm glad you're having a good night." she says with a smile. And then she sighs. She's staring at her two little ones. "Best get them to bed, hadn't I. They've worn themselves out with all that dancing."

"And twirking." I add on with a chuckle. She laughs along with me.

"Oh yes. And that." she says before standing. As Sue scoops up Seth in her arms and makes her way to the back door, my dad nudges Leah awake and then they walk hand in hand to the door too.

I look over to Edward, who's stood by the table on the other side of the dance floor, talking with his parents and the Hale's. He glances at me and smiles when he sees I'm awake. I see his lips move as he says something to them all, before he places his empty glass down on the table and walks towards me.

"Hey. I didn't want to disturb you again once I saw you were sleeping." he says softly as he sits down beside me, once again sliding his arm behind my head.

"It's okay. How long was I asleep for?" I ask quietly. The music isn't as bass orientated now. It seems it's been turned down a bit, and a slower song is playing. Emmett and Rosalie seem to be in their own world, wrapped around one another as they dance slowly. I wish I could do that with Edward.

"About half an hour. Maybe a bit longer. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm great. Really happy." I say with a small smile as I look at him. "You?"

"Same. Very happy." he says with a smirk before leaning in to kiss me. It's only a chaste kiss, thanks to my dad's appearance as he noisily walks out of the house again asking if anyone needs another drink. Edward pulls away and I blush lightly. It's still a bit strange kissing in front of him, though Edward doesn't seem as bothered when it's his parents.

I glance over at Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle is none the wiser, now talking to my dad and the Hale's again. But Esme noticed what me and Edward were doing before my dad arrived again, and she's smiling over here, happiness written all over her face. I blush even harder and look down. Edward chuckles softly beside me and I know he's noticed why I'm shy again. He just leans in and pecks my cheek, his fingers stroking my shoulder gently.

Awhile later, a few upbeat songs have played and another slow song comes on. Now the little ones have gone to bed, everyone - except me and Edward of course - makes their way to the dance floor. They hold their significant others close as they sway. And as I watch them, for the first time tonight, I feel really jealous. I've thought several times that I wish I could do that, but this is different. As I watch them, all I want is to be where they are, doing what they are doing.

I feel fed up to be completely honest. I have never even stood up and hugged my boyfriend. Not once have I embraced him while stood at my full height. He's always had to bend to hug me in my chair or lay beside me at times I'm stuck in bed.

I feel angry actually. Angry at myself, my body, my immune system, my brain. _Whatever_ the cause for this illness is... I feel angry at it. Angry and sad. I feel the tears welling up and close my eyes to push them away. I will not cry tonight. I will not ruin this wonderful evening by feeling sorry for myself. I won't. I can't.

"Hey." Edward says, concern filling his voice. I feel his fingers brush under my chin as he turns my head to him. "What's wrong?" he asks quietly, his eyes flickering over every feature of my face, before settling on my eyes.

"No-thing." I say, the word becoming choked, forcing me to clear my throat. "Nothing. I'm fine." I say, more firmly this time. He stares at me for several moments before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Please don't feel bad about _that_ , Bella." he says, opening his eyes to stare straight into mine. I try to act clueless, frowning in confusion. He glances at the full dance floor purposefully, before returning his gaze to me. I look away guiltily. I can't fool him; he knows me too well. "You know I don't care, Bella. I do not care that I can't be up there dancing like they are. I love spending time with _you_. If you can't dance, then I won't." he says.

I feel my tears returning but for entirely different reasons now. "I know." I say, tears clogging up my throat, making my voice sound deeper. I bring my right hand up to caress the side of his voice. "That's what makes you so amazing. Me being ill doesn't faze you in the slightest, and I feel like I can never thank you enough." I say tearfully as a single drop rolls down my cheek.

I watch as his eyes fill with tears too, and then he leans his forehead against mine. "You never have to thank me." he whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper back. I stroke my thumb along his cheek for a few minutes as we stay in that position, before my arm starts aching being held up this way and my neck starts to hurt. I slowly pull away, smiling guiltily as I turn to face forward again.

The others are all still in their own little bubbles. I lay my head back against Edward's arm and watch for a while. He leans his head to the right, to rest on mine as he does the same.

As I watch them, the thoughts from before come rushing back to my mind. How I've never even stood to hug Edward, let along dance with him like that. The longer I think about it, the more restless I feel. I _want_ that. Can I have that? There's no harm in trying. Right?

"Edward." I say, quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He hums his acknowledgment. "Can I ask you a favour?" I ask him. I feel nervous.

He raises his head slowly, and I do the same. He stares at me warily. "Depends on what you want." he answers, a cautious smile forming on his lips.

"Could you take the footrest away for a bit, please?" I ask. He looks confused but does as I say, gradually pulling his arm out from under my head to rise to his feet. He carefully holds my legs in his hands as he kicks the footrest away. He then gently places my feet on the ground. I manage to keep my slight pain silent. He goes to sit down but I place my hand on his seat, stopping him. He stands in front of me, looking down at me with a mixture of wonder and wariness. I hold my right hand out to him.

He hesitates for a second, still unsure, but finally reaches out to touch it. He wraps his fingers around mine, adding no pressure at all. He just let's them touch, like he's afraid of what I'll do next. I pull on his hand, drawing him closer. Lifting my left arm, I crook my finger as best I can with the damn cast, beckoning him closer.

He bends at the waist, so his face is closer to mine. "Wrap your other arm around my back." I tell him, offering him a reassuring smile. He remains frozen for a second, just staring at me.

"Why?" he asks nervously. I try not to gulp before saying the next words, but my voice sounds shaky, revealing my fear anyway.

"Help me stand." I whisper, staring straight into his eyes. His eyes widen as his mouth drops open. I feel his fingers slowly slipping from around mine as he starts to pull away, so I grip him tighter, not letting him go. "Don't. Don't say no. Just..." I close my eyes, finally allowing myself to gulp back the lump lodged in the back of my throat. I open my eyes again, water filling them. "Please help me stand. Just for a second. Just let me hug you for a second. That's all I want." I plead.

He remains silent and still for almost a minute, and just as I'm thinking I've lost, that he's going to pull away and deny me, he tightens his fingers around mine. I try not to get my hopes up, but when his other arm gradually starts to move towards me, I smile involuntarily.

He smiles back at me, though his fear and nerves are clear in his shimmering green eyes. He gently places his hand on my back, his arm wrapped around me, under my arm. I hook my left arm around his shoulder as best I can, silently cursing the stupid cast and it's limitations. Holding tightly to his hand, I slowly and quietly start to count, whispering the numbers with my eyes locked on his.

"One." I can feel as Edward twitches with nerves, his fingers jumping around my hand and his grasp around my body fidgeting ever so slightly.

"Two." His hand is slightly clammy, but then again so is mine.

"Three." And then I'm moving. Slowly. Ever so slowly.

Edward uses his strength to pull me up with the arm around me. His hand gripping mine tightens as I slowly rise to my feet. My left knee and right hip click and I wince at the pain shooting through my legs, but I tighten my grasp on Edward, not wanting my pain to change his mind. He's shaking slightly, as am I, as he holds me close to him.

My legs wobble but Edward keeps me steady, releasing my right hand to wrap both arms around me securely. I reach around and fist the back of his shirt. He long ago discarded his suit jacket to the back of the bench I've been sat on all evening.

The bench I'm no longer sat on, because I'm standing.

I'm standing.

And it's not for only a flash of a second as I transfer from stair lift to wheelchair, or wheelchair to recliner. Or for a split second while I'm slipping a dress on. I'm standing, hugging my boyfriend. For the first time.

I choke out a laugh, tears starting to fall from my eyes. I press my face into Edward's shirt as I hold onto him even tighter. He does the same, softly kissing the top of my head. I turn my head up towards him, looking up into his eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper. He smiles, a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

"You okay?" he asks. I nod slightly, not wanting to throw myself off balance with any harsh movements.

"Just a few more seconds." I whisper. The tension in my legs is getting worse. I can feel the muscles in me struggling as they tremble under my weight.

"OH MY GOD!" the bellowing voice of Alice's startles me, and Edward wraps his arms tighter around me as I jump. But he doesn't scorn his sister like he would have done had it been her scaring me while I was sat down or led in bed. Instead he only rolls his eyes and frowns.

"Bella." my dad's fervent whisper brings more tears to my eyes. I turn my head, holding on even tighter to Edward as it gets harder to stand. Charlie is stood to my right, tears streaming down his face as he stares at me in awe. "Oh Bells. It's been so long since I've seen you..." he trails off, his sentence unfinished as he steps closer. He freezes mid-step. "Can you stay like that for a few moments more? Don't move... I need to..."

And then he disappears. I look up at Edward in question, but he looks the same as I feel: confused. My dad reappears seconds later, the camera he's been using tonight in his hand. He wipes his hand across his cheek, ridding it of some of the tears, before raising the camera. "Smile." he chokes out. I lean my head against Edward's chest, arms wrapped around each other as we both smile at the camera.

As soon as the _click_ is heard I glance up at Edward again. "Can I sit down now?" My voice is strained as the pain grows worse. I'm starting to feel light headed too. He immediately begins to move, slowly helping me sit down. I would have grabbed his hand again, which would have made it easier for him, but I'm too afraid to let go of his shirt. Scared I'll fall back or collapse to the floor.

Luckily I have friends and family around to help us. My dad's the closest and he springs into action instantly too, quickly moving forward to aid us.

Once I'm sat down and somewhat comfy, my legs back up on the footrest, I look around and see everyone staring at me. Happy smiles and tearfilled eyes surround me. Everyone is affected in some way. I blush and smile, laying my head back onto Edward's arm, which he's placed along the back of the bench again once he sat back down.

"I want to say something before I fall asleep again." I say as loudly as I can, chuckling exhaustedly. That short while of standing has worn me out, and I know I'll be asleep very soon, and I'll most definitely pay for this tomorrow. But it was _so_ worth it.

Everyone laughs quietly with me. They can hear my quiet voice because amidst all the shock of my standing, someone paused the music coming from the stereo system.

"First, I'd just like to say thank you to each and every one of you for coming here tonight. For making this so special for me. For helping me have this experience when it was so obvious I wasn't going to make it to the school prom. It means so much to me. Thank you, Alice. Without you, tonight wouldn't have been as perfect as it has been. Thank you to everyone that helped set up and to everyone that paid in some way towards tonight. It has been more then I could have ever imagined, more then I expected. But it's been perfect and I've loved every second of it. I don't think I can thank you all enough."

By the end of my speech there isn't a dry eye left in the group of people surrounding me. One by one they all come and hug me, whispering in my ear as they do that I don't need to thank them, and that they've loved every second of it.

Once the last person, Esme, pulls away, I remember one more thing I want to say. "Oh!" I exclaim, dragging all their attention back to me. "There is one more thing I want to say. To Emmett and Rosalie actually." I announce. Everyone looks at them and then back at me curiously, while they both look confused.

"I know this isn't a real prom, not like the one you would have had in Port Angeles tonight at least. That being said, this is _our_ prom and we've stuck to every tradition so far, except one. And even though there are no crowns or a big ceremony on a stage like there would have been at the other one, I'd like to name you two Prom King and Queen." Everyone laughs, clapping. Rose rolls her eyes but wears a smile on her face, while Emmett makes the most of this opportunity, bowing and grinning like a lottery winner. "There are two reasons... One, because you gave up your _senior_ prom to be here with me, with _us_ , tonight. And two, because, well, Emmett does the best twirk."

Laughter fills the garden, this time with Rosalie and Emmett joining in. He walks over to the stereo, turns to bow at us all again dramatically, before turning back and selecting a song. _Work_ by Rihanna comes on again and he runs to the center of the dance floor to start twirking once more.

Everyone is laughing loudly. Jasper is almost on the floor in fits of hysterics and Alice isn't far off being in the same situation.

"Oh God."

"Not again."

I hear Esme and my dad groan simultaneously.

I'm the first to calm, my laughter slowly dying down. I don't get the chance to see how long it takes the rest of my family and friends to stop laughing, as I drift off, surrounded by the wonderful sound of their happiness.

 **A/N: So there you have it. The prom! I really hope you liked these two chapters as much as I did. I loved writing them... once I got in the flow of things. There will be a blog post for this one too, just a little collage of inspiration for the prom setting.**

 **We're quite close to the end of this story now :( I've loved every second of it. There will be a couple more chapters but there is quite a time jump. So they're kind of like epilogues I guess!**

 **Thank you all for reading and sticking with me through all of this. I'm very grateful. Please review this chapter, tell me what you think!**

 **I'm not going to promise a time for the next chapter as we all know that I never stick to it! Oops! Oh well, thanks again, see ya next time!** **KS.reader**


	29. Chapter 28: 6 Years Later

**_*_** ** _I apologise in advance for the long A/N.*_**

 **A/N: Hello again!!! It's been a while, I know. Firstly, I'd like to thank those who checked up on me during my rather lengthy absence. Your concern, kind words and wishes have been very much appreciated. I know I've been absent for a while, but to put it simply, I'd not had a great start to the year. Between my health and other things, it's been a rocky road. I'm doing okay though, health-wise. Same as usual really. Good days, bad days, crashes and all of the in between. I'm managing. But anyway, just thank you for being so understanding and _patient._ Lord knows you've all been patient.**

 **Now, this is a future take, as you can probably tell from the title of the chapter. It's six years later, in late spring, so Bella is 23 and Edward is almost 23. (At the end of the last chapter, both were 17 years old and it was their Junior prom, in case anyone needs reminding). I want you to get straight into it, but I have a few things I'd like to address before you continue on with the story.**

 **The main thing is that in this future take, there are things I've written about, to do with Myalgic Encephalomyelitis, that I've basically had to improvise on. That's probably the best way I can put it. I've done research, but every case is different and I know that there is no cure and so many treatments are frowned upon. It was hard for me to write this because I want this to have a happy ending, or as happy as someone with a chronic illness can be, but remission for M.E. is such a rare thing (to be specific, 5% of sufferers recover from M.E.), so I didn't think that would be very realistic. I won't say too much because I don't want to spoil any of what I've written and have planned, but just please keep in mind that most (probably all) of it is not from personal experience like some of the story has been so far, and I've mixed together different things I've read in other sufferers' stories.**

[ **I hope all that made sense, I'm starting to feel really brain foggy so now it might not. Haha.]**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me. Remember, please keep all that in mind. And I hope you enjoy and like where I've taken this story. I'm pretty happy with it. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 28: 6 Years Later

I wake, almost two hours after falling to sleep in bed, with a thirst that can't be ignored. I lay still for several moments. Just the thought of moving causes tremors of pain to run a course through all of the muscles in my legs and back. I'm still in quite a bit of pain after my appointment three days ago.

Ever since my health has picked up, though it's no where near being one-hundred percent just yet, I've been trying to work on building my strength up. My legs are the hardest part to work on. The twigs that my legs resembled needed building back up again. It's a slow process... one I'm becoming fastly infuriated with!

After six years with severe Myalgic Encephalomyelitis, I had started to improve. The first sign of this I ever got was the Christmas following my 20th birthday. I didn't crash after the celebrations of the holiday. For the previous six Christmases, I'd tried my hardest to conserve energy and sleep when needed (even if it meant missing out on the celebrations). But I always pushed myself a tiny bit seeing as it was a special time of year, which entailed not resting as much as I would on a normal, non-holiday.

I treated that Christmas no different... but I didn't crash afterwards. Usually, for all the Christmases I'd been ill before that, I would crash during the week between Christmas and New Year and then make an effort to bring in the New Year in some way, before crashing the days following that celebration, too. That year, however, there was no crash during the week between the two celebrations. I was expecting it, but...

When the 27th of December passed and I felt okay, tired and sore as usual but okay, I was taken by surprise a bit. I just thought I was bound to feel the brunt of it the next day. But when the 28th and then the 29th of December rolled by with no worsening of symptoms, I was completely shocked.

I wasn't the only one to notice either. That was my third Christmas with Edward, with the Cullens. My dad and Sue noticed it quicker than the Cullens, but they soon picked up on my surprisingly normal state... well, normal for me anyway.

I took that lack of a crash as a fluke. Surely it was a one off. However, a month later, when I accidently read a book for over an hour instead of my usual thirty minutes (if I was lucky), without any repercussions, I was shocked once more. I immediately felt guilty, and stupid. This was bound to give me one _helluva_ dose of brain fog and put me out of commission for at least two days. But after three days of resting, doing nothing too energy consuming and me feeling no different, I started to wonder.

 _'_ _Could it be?'_ was my thought back then. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I had heard of M.E. sufferers my age being at a better, healthier way at a later date in their life. It wasn't guaranteed, but it was a lucky possibility. I'd been ill for six years by this point.

For the next four months, up until Edward finished his second year of college I kept my suspicions to myself. Edward had been living on campus, in Seattle. He attended UW, and although I hated being apart from him, I was happy he was getting to go to college and have that experience. Meanwhile, I'd been at home, with Charlie and Sue still looking after me. Up until that point, I hadn't even considered trying college. My senior year of high school was... tough, to put it lightly. With all the school I had missed over the years, my exams weren't easy. I struggled greatly. Somehow, I passed some subjects, but others (like math) I failed at miserably. My dad, Sue and Carlisle all convinced me to put the thought of college aside. To wait and focus on my health, and then, in a few years it may be an option.

That summer, when Edward returned to Forks, I confided in him, and only him, what I had considered. He was adamant about me not getting my hopes up, but I could tell he had a tiny bit of hope blossoming inside of him, too. He convinced me to tell my dad and Sue, as well as Carlisle (who is still my doctor). Carlisle was happy to try and push my limits a bit, just to test my theory. Charlie was the most skeptical about it.

But that summer, I tried pushing myself. I didn't do anything _too_ aggressive, at first. I just tried taking less rests in between mentally taxing activities such as reading and watching TV. At first, I had no repercussions. I didn't have any increase in my brain fog, or my fatigue. I was ecstatic, as was everyone else I could tell, but they tried to conceal their hope from me.

Towards the end of that summer, Edward was taking me out on a date. When he was back in Forks, which he tried to do as much as possible over the previous two years since being away at college (it wasn't too difficult, seeing as he was only studying around a 3 hour drive away from Forks) he made a point of taking me out as often as my health would allow.

On that date, we planner a trip to Seattle. My dad and I had argued about it for days beforehand. I wanted to give it a try, to travel that far and spend the day with Edward. Just us. Charlie said I was doing too much at once. "This isn't like simply not taking a break between chapters of a book," he'd said to me. I understood that, but I had been feeling much better recently, and I wanted to give it a try.

I had taken my unusually good health (good for me, anyway) for granted. As so many occasions had proven in the past, I should've listened to my father.

The drive to Seattle was okay. I slept for half of it and stayed awake for the rest, not wanting to miss much. Edward didn't want to do _too_ much on _this_ trip, just in case. He only wanted to show me around a bit. I was fine for the two hours we spent in Seattle. That was it. Two hours. We mostly drove around, Edward pointing out places he'd been to and places he hoped to take me one day. We stopped at a coffee shop he visited regularly, having a pit stop before we began our three hour trip back to Forks.

In that coffee shop was where the downfall began. Our day had been perfect up until then. I'd been doing okay. However, sat opposite Edward in my wheelchair, a sudden wave of dizziness came over me. I shook my head, attempting to clear it. Edward asked if I was okay, and of course, me being me, not wanting to ruin our amazing day, I told him I was fine.

Several minutes later a few people from Edward's classes came over. They had come in to the shop and spotted us. Edward was in the middle of introducing them to me, apparently they'd all heard tons about me already, when a wave of dizziness, stronger than the first, washed over me. I reached up to clutch at my head, closing my eyes tightly.

All of a sudden the lights, the noise, the smells, the movement of everyone around me became too much. Everything was just too much. Edward was out of his seat and crouched in front of me before my hand even made it to my head. I could hear him speaking, but the words were muffled. It sounded like my ears were under water, the words of Edward and now his concerned friends were absolutely indecipherable.

I began shaking my head slowly, trying to clear the haze in my brain, the humming in my ears, but it didn't work. My senses were in overdrive and I started to breathe heavily. My chest was tightening, my muscles aching. My brain felt too heavy for my skull and my head dropped forward. Edward caught me, his arms locking around me, but his touch hurt. My skin was suddenly extremely sensitive.

I was crying now, sobbing into Edward's shoulder. I was mumbling apologies over and over. Why did this have to happen? I was doing so well. And now I'd ruined our perfect day. _Again!_

The sounds slowly returned, but my panic didn't lessen. I could hear Edward trying to calm me, telling me to stop apologising. He asked me what was wrong, and through stutters and groans of pain I conveyed as best I could the pain rushing through my body, the weird heavy feeling in my now tingling skull. He ran a hand through my hair, a kiss across my cheek... and I flinched. Even that was painful.

He pulled away, enough for me to see his face, and all I saw was guilt. He mumbled that he was going to call my dad, and I started freaking out. The panic increased, my breaths coming in quicker until I was hyperventilating. Spots of light filled my vision, the humming returned to my ears and I blacked out.

I woke half an hour later in a Seattle hospital room, a sullen Edward sat beside me, head in his hands. They transferred me back to Forks via ambulance later that day. I stayed in Forks Hospital the following week, hooked up to an IV with a regular supply of morphine. The crash I experienced as a result to that trip to Seattle was one of the worst in all the years of my illness.

Edward stayed with me most of the time, but he didn't talk much. He was brooding, and so was I. No matter how many times I told him to stop blaming himself, that it was _me_ who pushed to go to Seattle, he wouldn't snap out of his self-loathing.

He returned to college for his third year a couple weeks after the disastrous outing and for the first two months we barely spoke. The past two years we'd not gone a day without a phone call, a few hours without at least one of us sending a text message. We'd not gone a week without skyping each other. But after the Seattle outing ended badly, once I was back home, under strict instructions to go back to the way I had been before I got the idea of getting better into my head, he'd backed off. I was the one sending texts, with barely one word replies. I was the one calling him, sometimes getting no answer and when I did the call lasted no more than three minutes, with him claiming he had studying to do. We didn't Skype at all in those two months. Not once.

I knew what the problem was. He was blaming himself for what happened. But I didn't. It was my idea, my fault. I shouldn't have pushed so soon.

I was slowly becoming depressed during those two months. I slept a lot more than usual. I barely read, didn't watch much TV. I hardly spoke to anyone but Seth, who demanded my attention unlike everyone else. They all thought it was best to leave me be.

It took a phone call from my dad, my _angry_ dad, to snap Edward out of it. I wasn't aware of this phone call at the time it happened. But I found out the weekend after those two months passed, when Edward came to Forks for a weekend visit. He came to see me, and spent an hour crying and apologising for how he'd acted. I sat in silence and listened as he explained the guilt he'd felt, and the phone call my dad made to him telling him bluntly the state I'd ended up in due to his lack of presence in my life.

After that conversation, something changed with me and Edward. We became... closer, if that were possible.

A few months later, Carlisle wanted me to try what I'd been doing at the beginning of the summer. Not resting as much, but still not pushing myself too far.

I did this for a year, with little adjustments here and there. After a year, I was managing to do a bit more than what I had when the Cullens first arrived in Forks. I increased my activities and found I could do _even more_. It was a shock to say the least. I crashed a handful of times during that year. Small crashes; nothing major.

My pain had even lessened some. Sure, it was still present, but it wasn't as strong. It didn't make me wince twenty times an hour and have me tensing randomly.

After that year, the summer before I turned 22, Carlisle had a long conversation with me about the next step. I'd tried the changes in my activities, which I could still carry on doing. But those tested my fatigue levels. Those activities were energy dependent. What about my mobility? That is what Carlisle wanted to speak about and focus on.

He made me cry. Not by being cruel, but from his speech to me. It was just the two of us, him sat in an arm chair beside me, not behind his desk like so many doctors I've seen do. He sat there, both his hands holding one of mine as he spoke about what he saw for me. For my future.

He spoke about me standing on my own, when I want and where I want. Being able to move around on my own. To lean forward and pick up the remote from the table in front of me. To reach up and pick a book off a shelf on my own. And if this wasn't bad enough, if I wasn't already crying, then him mentioning the vision he has, the one he wants to come true one day, of me walking to his son in a white gown and us vowing to love one another forever would have.

He made me want it. He made me believe that, yeah, I can do this. Maybe, just _maybe_ , I can achieve that.

Now, even though he spoke of these wonderful visions for the future, he also prepared me for the hard truth of it all. It would be a long and tough road before I reached that. I'd want to give up and let the M.E. win. It would take time, a lot of patience, and hope. And the worst thing, it may not work. Trying, well, it could make me worse. It could have the opposite affect.

He asked me what I thought. I explained all that I'd read about other people _trying_. I told him what I knew from research, that G.E.T (Graded Exercise Therapy) doesn't work, no matter what doctors might think. _I've gotten much braver speaking rashly around Carlisle, even if it's against his profession._ He assured me that he knew of the controversy such treatment was involved in, and what he had in mind wouldn't be like that.

He didn't want me to exercise in hopes that that would help. He didn't want me to push myself so harshly, that it made me snap and break, furthering the severity of my illness. No. He was hoping that the improvement of my fatigue-related symptoms and my better tolerance to energy-consuming activities meant I was on the up, so to speak. It's possible. People that have this illness, specifically at and around my age, are believed to have a better chance of improving. So maybe, that's what was happening with me.

He wanted to try strengthening me up a bit. See if we could get me weight bearing, and then, hopefully walking. If it didn't work and I got worse or I just couldn't do it, then fine, we wouldn't push me and we'd carry on as we have been for so long.

But his speech about all the things he wants me to be able to do. His vision of me walking down the aisle to Edward... well, I wanted that! And I was prepared to try. That's all. At least _try._

And it would give me something to do while Edward was away at college.

That was a few months shy of two years ago. Since then I have taken baby steps. We tried hydrotherapy at first, using the water to do some very light leg exercises, and I mean very _very_ light. So light, in fact, that I was hardly moving at all. We did this in hopes to build the strength in my legs a bit.

After a month and a half of that, it was time to try weight bearing. After so long of me being dependant on a wheelchair and other people, after so long of being sat or led down more times than I've stood, my balance wasn't the greatest. My back was weak, not used to being straight when in a standing position. But mostly the problem was my legs. That's why we did the light water exercises for a while beforehand.

It was a rocky path. At first it was literally me attempting to stand for a few seconds at a time. Someone would help me stand from my chair, and then after a couple seconds, they'd step away and leave me standing alone for a few seconds longer. They'd always be close by - like, stood directly next to me with their arms outstretched, ready to catch me at a moments notice. I fell the first few tries. Actually, the first many tries. I'd be stood for a count of at least two on shaking legs, and then they'd buckle and I'd fall into the person stood near me.

I had to try this at home once every other day, and eventually once every day. All the while I continued on with the water therapy. A few months later I was managing to stand on my own for seven to twelve seconds.

There were crashes muddled in with all this, but Carlisle said that was to be expected. He also said that the crashes would probably never go away. I'd always have some payback if I pushed myself too far, even if we do get me to the point where I can walk on my own.

I can now stand for up to twenty seconds independently, and a whopping forty-five seconds when I have something to lean on or help hold some of my weight. That's on a good day, and it tires me out more than words can explain. My fatigue is much more manageable now, though it still is horrible. It's harder to handle on my bad days, but on my good days I can read for an hour, maybe an hour and a half. And I can watch an emotional movie, sometimes two.

The most recent development in my health, however, is my movement. I can sit up on my own now. Using a bar or other aids, I can lift myself from a seat or my bed. And I can finally use the toilet. _Yes!_ A normal, porcelain toilet. Someone has to be outside, ready for me to shout for help because it's not a perfect process every time, and sometimes I can get a little stuck - basically I can't get back up. But most of the time, using bars like the ones you see in public disabled toilets, I can sit on and stand from a toilet all by myself. Bathing is a struggle, but I now have a bath seat which lowers me into and rises me out of the bath, which makes things _much_ easier.

The walking is still an issue, unfortunately. It's what we're working on now. I have a frame that I use in my appointments. With that I can walk several steps. Well, it's not really walking. More like dragging my feet. I can't actually _lift_ my feet from the floor. I guess you could call it a shuffle. A hobbled, snail-paced shuffle. I'm like a shaking leaf when I try to. I still don't feel strong enough to hold my own weight _and_ walk.

I have a frame for home, too. But I've only used it once.

Home.

Would you believe me if I told you I moved out of my dad's place? Would you? Well, I did.

Shocking, I know.

I didn't move far. Oh no! In fact, I'm still in Forks. I want to be close to my dad and Sue, who still cares for me on a daily basis. And I didn't want to be too far from Carlisle, too. _Just in case._

Edward finished college last summer. Well, he left UW to join an online alternative, so he could be with me more, last summer. I begged him not to change his plans for me, not to leave his new friends and the experiences he'd been having, but I couldn't argue with him when he told me that the last few years that he'd spent away from me were torture. He couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't argue because I had to agree, they had been torture. He _officially_ finishes college this summer, in less than two months.

When he moved back to Forks, I was spending most of my time either at doctors appointments, or at the Cullens' house with Edward. Even if I just slept in his bed while he sat at his desk or on the bed beside me working on papers and whatever other college work he had going on. Charlie had started hanging out with some of his old buddies from the police department while I was spending so much time away from home. Sue had the kids to take care of and when they were at school, she was either looking after me or with another patient she'd started caring for - another ill child in La Push, a neighboring coastal town not too far south of Forks.

Edward had been back almost four months when our parents sat us down - well, sat Edward down beside me - to reveal this plan they'd been conjuring up for a few weeks. They wanted to put us in our own place. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of them just outright _buying_ us a place to live, and I know Edward felt the same. We hated the thought of not doing it ourselves. But think about it. I haven't even started _looking_ at college courses. Edward isn't out of his yet. I won't work for a _l_ _ong_ time, if ever. Edward had a few small, minimal paying jobs in Seattle, but that's it. How were we going to get a place all by ourselves? Somewhere fully equipped out for me, with all the necessary _expensive_ equipment?

With all that in mind, and with the excitement the thought of living together gave us, we spoke about it and agreed. But we had terms:

\- Nowhere too expensive

\- We get to help choose the place, and,

\- We have to be close. There is no way we would cope being away from our parents, these four people who have been our support team for so many years.

It took another month to choose a place, and it is perfect for us. It's in Forks, as I've already mentioned. And it's a bungalow which means NO STAIRS!!! It's got 2 bedrooms. Edward and I share, _obviously_ , and the spare room is used as Edward's office/study. College work needs his full attention a lot of the time, that means someone usually comes to spend time with me, so he needed a place he could concentrate completely.

It's got a cute cobble pathway to the solid oak front door, with flower beds lining it. The front door opens up straight into the cosy living room. The bedroom is down the hall, to the left when you enter, and the kitchen is to the right. There's a bathroom down the same hall as the bedroom, on the righthand side. Edward's study is at the very back righthand corner of the house. It's a small bungalow, but not too small. It was big enough to be approved for adaptations, and all the equipment I'd needed was installed by the time we moved in.

We've lived here for coming up four months now. We have a good routine going, one that works for us. _All_ of us.

Right now, it's just me and Edward in the house. He's probably in his study. With the end of college nearing, he's got a lot to do. I'm at the very opposite side of the house to him, in our bedroom. My thirst becomes almost unbearable, and I come to the conclusion that I've been laying here thinking for far too long.

There's a problem though. I don't want to disturb Edward. I look at the time. Charlie and Sue are coming over tonight with Leah and Seth. They're bringing dinner for us all.

Carlisle and Esme would probably be here too, they usually are at family dinners like tonight's, but they are away visiting Alice at the moment. She's in California studying to become an event planner. With the parties she's thrown in the past, and our amazing prom, I don't think she could have chosen an occupation more suitable for herself.

My family will arrive around 6pm. That's not for another two hours. I really don't want to disturb Edward, and I'm _really_ thirsty.

I think for a couple more minutes, staring at my phone on my bedside table, and then my walking frame that's beside my bed. I stare at my phone again, and then the frame, trying to decide if I should just call Edward or risk doing something myself for once. If I asked any loved one in my life what I should do, they'd tell me to call Edward. They'd say that using the frame isn't an option. I haven't done anything like that without anyone present yet. It'd be a _huge_ risk.

But, I want to. I want to try. Maybe I can do it, then I can tell Carlisle how amazing I was at doing something so difficult all by myself. Maybe then he'll pick up the pace with my treatment plan. If there's one thing that's really annoying me lately, it's the speed in which he's had me doing things. I know it will take time, and I know I shouldn't push myself, but I thought I'd be a little further along in my abilities by now. It's been almost two freaking years! And I can't even take a _proper_ step completely on my own.

With that thought in mind, I come to my decision. My eyes finally land on my frame. I inhale and exhale, calming myself, preparing myself, before I grip the hand rail on my side of the bed with my left hand, and heave myself up. Using my right hand to help prop myself up, I bring myself to a sitting position. I take a few moments of reprieve, before I place both hands on the handrail, holding tightly. Then I slowly start moving my legs to the left, turning my body with them until they hang over the side of the bed and my feet touch the floor.

I eye my frame. There are rails on most walls in this house for me to use. In fact, every room has at least four rails. There are also chairs placed around. There's one in here, against the wall furthest from the door. There's one in the hallway between the bedroom and the living room, one in the kitchen, one in the bathroom, and one by the front door in the corner. I haven't really used some of them yet. They're mostly there as a precaution for when, or even if, I do get strong enough to be more mobile around the house. I guess it's time to put them to use.

Our bed is queen sized, with a handrail built on to my side. I use this to keep my balance as I tentatively lean ever so slightly to the right and reach out, drawing the frame closer to me. Once it's in front of me and in place, I suck in three quick breaths of air, something I do each time I'm preparing to stand - it's become a ritual of sorts for me - and then I ever so slowly draw myself up to my full height.

After four shaking drags of my feet, I've made it just beyond the end of our bed. I can feel the tremors racing through every muscle in my legs, some even travelling up into my back.

It's only then that I think about what I'm really doing. The kitchen is all the way on the other side of the house. _Shit_. I haven't walked that far in... well, since I was about 16, maybe even 15. I was ill but not disabled like I am now. That's somewhere between seven and eight years ago.

I slowly lower myself to sit on the velvet cushioned chest at the foot of our bed. I want to do this. _I can do this!_ C'mon, Bella!

After another three quick intakes of air, I'm up on my feet again, dragging them slowly and carefully while I put most of my weight on the frame.

By the time I reach the chair that's in the hallway, I'm shaking so bad I'm close to falling. Even my arms are shaking, not used to holding my weight up on the frame for so long of a time. I don't know exactly how long it's taken me to move from the bed to this chair, but I know it's been a while. I stay seated for a few minutes, resting my head back against the wall behind me while I close my eyes.

I'm so tired I could sleep right here. I fight to open my eyes though, my thirst winning priority. _I can do this!_ I can feel the ache in my ankles and my thighs as I stand again. The next chair is in the front room. The sofa or one of the two armchairs would be marvelous, but the chair by the front door is closer. So, with my eyes on the floor, making sure I'm moving my legs and feet correctly, I slowly begin my trek to my next pit stop.

It's been I don't know how long again, and by the time I sit down on the chair by the front door, I'm feeling light headed. I rest my head back on the wall behind me and glance at the kitchen door. It's _right there._ I can see the edge of the sink through the open doorway. _I can do this!_ Just one more little bit to go. Once I've gotten a drink, I promise myself that I'll shout for Edward.

So, as I have done three times already recently, I pull myself from the chair, this time having to use the handrail that's on the wall beside me for assistance. I sway once I'm stood and I clutch desperately to the frame and handrail. My knees buckle and I softly cry out, luckily not loud enough for Edward to hear. I manage to catch myself before I fall, and I lower myself once more. _Dammit._ I can't give up now.

 _I_ _can do this!_

With another three strong breaths of air, I force myself to my feet one last time, and shakily begin moving. My feet feel heavier than before, and my arms are beginning to feel like limp noodles. I _have_ to get to the kitchen soon.

When I pass the threshold, I allow myself to smile. It's a pained smile, but a smile all the same. That's when I realise that the chair is by the counter _opposite_ the sink. NO!!

 _What do I do? What do I do?_

I don't even have a second to think about it because I need to keep moving. With no one by me to catch me if I fall, I can't afford to stop now. I carry on forward, passing the blessed chair to get to the sink. I lean my right side heavily into the counter.

By some miracle I'm still standing. But it won't be for long. I slap my hand onto the counter top, probably a little too noisily, as I lean more of my weight to the right. I reach up with my left hand for a glass from the cupboard close to me. I manage to get it open, and wrap my hand around a glass before my strength, my luck, whatever you want to call it, runs out.

My legs finally buckle under the strain of my actions. My stupid stupid actions. I cry out and crumple to the floor in a heap, the glass smashing when I drop it as I fall. I cry out again, this time because my palm landed on some shards of glass.

I hear thundering foot steps as my head hits the floor, though somehow it doesn't land with much of a force. I'll probably just have a nasty bump later on. That's the least of my worries at the moment.

"Bella!" I hear Edward's gasp and I wince, for once not from physical pain, not completely anyway, but because I know I've fucked up. Badly. "What... what are you doing?"

I feel his hands on me. My back, my legs, my arms. With no help from me, he moves me so I'm still on the floor, but sat up, leant against a cupboard and far from the broken glass.

I don't look at his face. I _can't_. I feel angry and self-pitying, but I also feel ashamed. "Bella?" He demands a response when I don't answer at all.

"I needed a drink," I say quietly, my eyes glued to my bleeding hand.

"Jesus, Bella," he exhales. I hear him moving around but don't dare look up. His hands come into my line of sight as he presses a cold, wet cloth to my hand. I wince, squeezing my eyes shut. He doesn't apologise like he would if I were anyone else, and if this was a different situation. "I put a glass of water in the bedroom for you." This gets me to look up.

"What?!" I shout.

"On the bedside table," he explains with a nod. I'm shaking my head before he's finished his sentence.

"N-no. There wasn't one there."

"There is, Bella. Well, it's on _my_ side, but there's still one in there." I'm staring at his handsome face, disbelieving. He's looking down at my injured hand, assessing them. "It would have been much easier to drink that than to go to these lengths," he mutters under his breath. The anger in me rises to breaking point.

I yank my hand out of his, trying to ignore the ache in the muscles of my arm. "Don't you think I know that? God, Edward, I wouldn't have tried this if I knew that!! Why is it on _your_ bedside table?"

I mean, seriously? He's staring at me, mouth gaping. I rarely shout at him. I rarely shout _at all_ really.

"It... I... well, I put it there. I was checking on you not long after you fell asleep and brought you some water in case you woke up thirsty. But as I got to our room, the house phone rang. I quickly put the glass on my side, 'cause it was closer, and ran to answer the phone before it woke you. The call distracted me and I forgot," he explains.

I look down at my hand again. How did I miss the glass of water?

"Baby, look at me." I don't move. His hand touches my chin to raise my head for me. I'm trying my hardest to keep my emotions under control, but he sees the glistening of my eyes. "Oh, Bella. Why didn't you ask for help?" he asks.

I sniffle, looking away again. "B-because you were busy studying and I didn't want t-to disturb you. And... and for God's sake, I can do it on my own!" I'm close to shouting again, though this time it's not directed at him.

Edward sighs. "No, you can't, Bella. Not yet. Remember what my dad said. You have to take this slowly. It's going to be a long process."

I can feel the anger return inside me. "Yes. Thank you, _Doctor_. I know what he said. You don't have to remind me." Wow, I'm snarky today. Edward just looks down at my hand, silently assessing it some more.

"It's not too bad. _Luckily._ You only cut yourself on a few shards and they aren't too deep." He sighs and stands. "C'mon. Let's get you back in bed and I'll clean it for you." He reaches for me, to pick me up.

"Don't," I snap, pushing him away. I know I'm not being fair. I'm angry, but not at him. I'm angry at myself, but I'm taking it out on him. "I can do it myself." After saying this, I look around for something I can use to help. There's a handrail just above my head, to the left. I look down at my hand and grimace, wondering how I'll manage that.

"Bella," Edward sighs from his place crouched beside me, "don't be ridiculous. You can't do it by yourself. Come here." He reaches out for me again but I push him away once more.

"I said _no_. I can do it. I made it all the way here, didn't I?" Edward leans to glance out the door, an eyebrow arched, like he can't believe I did that. I want to look smug, but I'm too tired to form that facial expression right now.

"Yes, you did incredibly well, Bella. But it was also incredibly risky. What if you'd fallen and hit your head, or you'd landed _on_ the glass as it smashed? What then?"

"Well that didn't happen, Edward, so everything is fine. I just need to be stood and then I can make my way back." But even as I say the words, I know they aren't true. He knows it, too. He just shakes his head silently, reaching out to try and pick me up again. And as before, I push him away, leaning to the left to put a bit of pointless distance between us.

Now he's getting angry. His patience is wearing thin. "Seriously, Bella? Stop being so stubborn. You'll hurt yourself more than you already have if you try that. Let me help you. "

I shake my head.

As he said, I'm stubborn.

"Bella," he sounds pained as he hangs his head, and I feel extremely guilty. He looks up and I gasp lightly at the tears glistening in his eyes. "Why do you fight me?"

"W-what?" I ask, stunned at the sudden change in his emotions.

"You constantly fight me. You let everyone else help you without any trouble, but every time _I_ try, you fight and push me away. Why? I _want_ to help you. Please? _Please_ stop fighting me." He cups my cheek with his hand.

"I... I... I don't fight you." Do I?

"Yes you do. You never ask me for help, even when I'm the only one around for you to ask. I have to help without your permission. I hate having to lift you while you frown and moan about it. I have to watch you struggle to stretch for something on a table just out of your reach because you don't want my help. I can't read minds, Bella. I can't know what you need all of the time. I _need_ you to ask me. Heck, you ask your dad, Sue and my parents just fine. You don't even mind if Alice or Emmett help when they're visiting. But me? It's like you don't want my help."

Despite the hurt that is palpable in his voice and on his face, I don't hold back in my response. "But that's just _it_ , Edward." My lower lips starts to tremble. "I _don't_ want your help. You shouldn't have to help me. You're my _boyfriend_. You shouldn't have to help me dress and fetch me everything. Y-you shouldn't have to lift me from seat to chair t-to bed on days I can't do so myself. You shouldn't have to do _any_ of it.

"We're supposed to be equal. We're supposed to do things for _each other_. I can't even stand long enough to pour myself a f-fucking glass of water. I can't do _anything_ , and I hate that I have t-to rely on you. I want to l-look after _you_. I want to be able to b-bring you a coffee when you're studying late. I want y-you to be able to live m-more freely than this. I..."

My words are swallowed by my sobs, my tears falling freely. I can't speak anymore, though I have so much more I want to say. There's a part of me that's shocked by my outburst. I didn't realise I felt so strongly about this. But now that I think about it, I realise that this has been a long time coming. Over the last few months, since we've been living together, I've felt more and more ashamed of my inability to do things by myself. It's true... I've not wanted Edward to help me. He shouldn't _have_ to. The more I think about it, the more upset I get.

When Edward tries to pick me up again, I don't stop him. I wince when he wraps an arm under my legs and one around my back; my muscles are sore to touch. When he lifts me, I painstakingly move my arms so they're loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Ssssh," Edward's lips are close to my ear as he tries to calm me down. "Stop crying, Bella." I squeeze my eyes shut and tuck my head onto his shoulder. We're just passing the chair in the hallway when he speaks again. "I like looking after you, Bella. I like being allowed to help you. It's part of our lives together, always has been."

"I'm sorry," I hiccup, sniffling as he carefully lowers me to my side of the bed. "I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean it. I _do_ want your help."

"No, you don't," he says softly, a smirk pulling at his lips. He helps me lower my head to the pillow, and straighten out my legs. He finishes with his face hovering over mine, his hands on either side of my head to keep himself above me. "But you have it, and nothing will change that." He bends to press a chaste kiss to my lips, then the tip of my nose and finally my forehead.

When he pulls away, I reach out to grab his hand, wincing at the pain the sudden movement causes in my arm and shoulder. "I am sorry," I whisper.

He smiles, turning his hand until his fingers are folded around mine. "I know you are, but you don't need to apologise. I just want you to let me help you. That's all I ask."

"I know. And I will," I say, dropping my hand from his when the strain becomes too much. My eyes move from his to look at my right hand, at the dry blood. "I j-just hate that you have to live like this," I mumble.

"Like what?" Edward asks. He rushes around the bed, climbs in on his side and moves to curl his body around mine. This has become much easier to do. And when I've not just walked what felt like miles, I can cuddle into him, too. But one of the best things about my improving health, is that me and Edward have been able to do... _other_ things. Our first time was last summer. Even though the after pain I get in my muscles and the cramps I get in my legs aren't the most ideal, it is _so_ worth it.

I try to shuffle closer to him, even though he's pressed against my side as much as he can be. I press my head into the place between his neck and shoulder. I don't want to see his face, and I don't want him to see mine when I say this. He won't like it and I've seen enough pain and hurt on his face today to last me a lifetime. "Bella?" he encourages when I haven't spoken in a few minutes. "You hate that our lives have to be like what?"

"Like... _this_!" The words burst out of me. "Our lives are in this house. Sure, you have your c-college courses to focus on, but what else do you do? You n-never go to a club, because of me. You hardly m-meet up with friends, b-because of me. You spend most of your f-free time, s-stuck here, because of m-me. You couldn't do what you w-wanted to in college, because of m-"

Edward cuts me off. "You know that's not true."

"Isn't it? You couldn't go to m-med school and become a doctor like your d-dad, because of _me._ You were w-worried about leaving me, so y-you chose to go to school in Seattle. I ruined y-y-your future."

Edward stops me. He pulls away, gently moving my head from his shoulder and onto my pillow before he leans on his elbow s.o his face is above mine. He doesn't speak until my eyes are locked on his. Until I can see the honesty and love in them, but also the pain that my words have caused.

"Don't say that," his voice sounds choked. "You _are_ my future, Bella. I want to be close to you. I want to _help_ you. To be here for you. And I chose the school I did for _me_ , as well as you. I don't want to be a doctor. I'm not my dad. I'm going to be a teacher, just like I've always wanted. I don't know why you think I wanted to be a doctor, but I've told you over and over, and I'll tell you again. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. A. Doctor. Okay?"

I don't say anything for several moments. We've spoken about the college situation numerous times. I thought he'd wanted to be a doctor, like his dad. He's got a natural caring nature about him. I mean, look at how he is with me. Look at how much he has given up for me, how naturally caring for me came to him. Look at all that he has done for me, for _us_ , since we met. How many 16 year olds look at a girl in a wheelchair and think, _I want to get to know her_? How many teenagers would have put up with all the shit me and my illness caused? And how many men, men who should be dating girls in college and going out every weekend, choose to live a life of solitude with their disabled girlfriend?

I just assumed that he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his dad. But he assures me, as he has done _so_ many times before, that he doesn't want that. He's studying to become a teacher. He wants to teach English. I just don't know if he means it, or if he says this just to make me feel better.

I just have to trust that what he's saying is the truth.

"Okay... b-but surely this isn't what you p-planned for yourself. Is it? I know it's n-not what _I_ w-wanted."

"It wasn't, no." I look down at my hand again, guilt consuming me. "Not until I met you," Edward continues, tapping his fingers gently against my chin so I'll look up at him. "After we met, once you became such a big part of my life, so _important_ to me, I knew what I wanted. I wanted _you_. And I didn't care how I'd have to live, because in the end, I'd have you. Whether I'd be your carer for the rest of our lives, like your dad has been. Whether that meant I wouldn't be able to get a job, or go to college, then so be it. I'd accept any outcome, as long as it meant I got to be with you." When he pauses, it's to wipe a rolling tear from my cheek. "I'd do anything for you, Bella. You know that."

"You're such an incredible p-person, Edward." He winks at me, a smile forming on his face. His smile is wiped away when I begin speaking. "But-"

"No buts, Bella," he interrupts me. He sighs, running his thumb across my cheek as he simply stares at me for a while, a contemplative look in his face, like he's trying to piece together what he wants to say next.

"Why won't you accept that I _want_ to help you? Why can't you see that I'm here for you? Not out of obligation, but because I _want_ to be. Because I love you. Baby, you've improved since I first met you. You may not be completely better, and you probably never will be, but at least you're improving. You're working on building your strength. You're _winning_ against your own body, Bella, and I couldn't be prouder. But until you're capable of doing things yourself, like making yourself a drink, you need to accept that I'm here for you and I always will be. You may not like it, but it's _never_ going to change. I'll be here as long as you need me."

 _I'll always need you._

Tears are rolling down my face without abandon now. Edward has stopped brushing them away; it's futile. Amongst the tears and crying, I'm smiling. I'm smiling because everything he just said was everything I needed to hear.

"Okay."

"Okay? You'll stop with the resistance and the self blaming?" he asks hopefully. I feel rotten for fighting him for so long. I've been a total bitch more times than I can count recently, each time he tried to help me. It's time I started changing that.

"Y-yes... yes! I'll stop fighting and r-resisting and blaming m-myself. I'll try to be more accepting. Cross my heart." The words come out in a jumble of hiccups, accompanied by tears and smiles. "I l-love you. So much." I ignore the pain as I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me so I can bury my head in his neck. He's cautious about applying his weight to me - I can feel the tension in his upper body as he fights to hold himself up - but he stays like that for a while, allowing me to hug him.

"I love you, too. More than you could ever know," he whispers into my ear, pecking my cheek before he eventually pulls away. Sitting up beside me, with no more pain on his face, he looks more calm. More his age.

I can't mask my pain and fatigue - which I've been attempting to do during our heart to heart - any longer. I wince and shift, trying to ease the tension I can feel in my shoulder blades, whilst scrutinising the damage done to my hand. Before I can say anything, Edward is off of our bed and out of the room. He's back a minute later, the first aid kit and a bowl of luke warm water soakig a cloth in hand.

"Let me clean your hand up." He smiles when I willingly offer him my injured hand. I close my eyes and brace myself for the treatment. I deserve it. What I did today was stupid and I'll most definitely pay for it over the next few days.

"So," he begins, probably planning to distract me with talk while he works, "you really managed to make it from here to the kitchen?"

I smile despite the idiocy of it. "Yeah. P-pretty stupid of me, but I did it."

"Wow." He's silent for a few moments. "You used the chairs, right?"

I open one eye and cock an eyebrow. "What do you think? There is n-no way I'd have made it p-past the _bathroom_ without the chairs." I close my eyes again. "I used the handrails, t-too," I add.

"How are you feeling after doing that?"

I sigh heavily, wincing at the stinging his actions are causing in my hand. "L-like an idiot," I mumble. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have even t-tried it." I'm silent for several seconds. "I should've asked y-you for help. You were right."

"Of course I was. I usually am," he scoffs, winking at me when I open my eyes to glare at him playfully. "But seriously, how are you feeling? _Physically_?"

"Sore. Very v-very sore. I c-can feel the muscles in my legs shaking, and my knees are throbbing now, t-too. My arms... well they feel about ready to f-f-fall off. My shoulders and upper b-back are p-punishing me too, especially m-my scapulas. That's probably due to me holding my weight up on the f-frame... And I feel tired. My brain is starting... to... feel... _ahh_... a b-bit slow." The last sentence is conveniently interrupted by a yawn.

"Well, at least you won't rush to do anything like that again any time soon," Edward chuckles. I would slap him for that, but having my eyes closed is starting to pull me into sleep. "Do you know how long it took you?"

I shake my head instead of answering at first. "N-no," I stutter, fatigue beginning to take control of my brain. "It w-was four o'clock when I w-woke up, so sometime after then."

"Hmmm," Edward hums thoughtfully. Or is it distractedly? I can't make out which. "My dad is going to be pissed he's not here to keep an eye on you."

I groan. "D-does he have t-to know?"

Edward chuckles. I can feel him moving around on the bed, and then I hear his voice close to my ear. He must be finished with my hand - I'm too tired to check - and it seems he's sprawled out beside me. "Yes, Bella, he does. And if neither of us tell him, I'm sure your dad will," he muses casually.

My eyes snap open at that. I turn my head slowly towards Edward. "M-my dad?"

"Yeah. You didn't forget he, Sue and the kids are coming round tonight. In fact, they'll be here in..." he cranes his neck to see the alarm clock on my bedside table, "twenty-five minutes." I'm staring at him, mouth wide open. How did I forget about that? "We can't call it off now, Bella." Edward's smile is almost blinding. He's enjoying this _way_ too much. He knows how my dad is, and though it will be totally called for and all my fault, Charlie will freak the hell out. And yes, he'll probably call Carlisle. _Immediately._ Well, once he's lectured me first.

"Oh shit."

 **A/N: So, what d'you think?**

 **I'll try not to leave the time between this update and the next for as long as the previous one has been. Yes, that's right! I have another chapter planned. Perhaps another couple? Or even a FEW?! We'll see! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Let me know what you think!! Bye for now.**

 **KS.reader**


End file.
